For a Chance at Happiness
by eiron
Summary: Changing the future wasn't easy. There would be a lot of lying. Deceit. Manipulation. Death. Especially if I wanted to change anything for the better. [Semi SI-OC]
1. Of Silk and Tea Sets

Jumping onto the SI/OC bandwagon because hey, why not.

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

Please enjoy.

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Of Silk and Tea Sets_

 _{in which our protagonist finds herself in a different world in every sense}_

* * *

In my first life, I had been the type of girl who came home right after school to complete her homework. The type to work ahead of schedule. I never went out after dark when I was younger, not because I wasn't allowed to, though I wouldn't know, would never now, if my mom would've let me. Even in college I had never been the type to go out and party. And it's not as though it was something to brag about, like in that 'not like other girls' kind of way.

It was just how I was back then.

I did what I was told and never rebelled, not even through my teenage years. After all, my mom, a single mother at that, did everything she could to provide for my siblings and I. It was the least I could do for her; to make her burden lighter. I suppose it was just in my nature to be obedient.

So it was with a great deal of irony that I was named Junko, 'obedient child', in my second life; and even more ironic that I was born into the prestigious Hyūga clan.

I didn't come to that realization until I was two years old. I wasn't the most observant during the first two years of my new life but considering I was spending all of my mental power trying to control my bowels and other faculties, I had a lot on my mind. As well of the culture shock of completely changing ethnicities, it was a lot to take in. And that's putting it mildly.

On the day I realized, I had been sitting in my high chair while my father tried to feed me. It was a fruitless effort on his part as I ignored the spoon he was holding to my face in favor of staring at my mother's back. My tiny baby attention span was obsessed with how her silky dark hair swayed with every movement. The rays of light streaming from the kitchen window caused shades of dark red to simmer through her tresses.

If only she'd come closer so I could grab onto them…

"Junko." My father Daichi poked at my cheek lightly with calloused fingers and I turned toward him with a whine.

The milky whiteness of his eyes caught me off guard. I had seen them several times before, peering over at me from the edge of my crib when I'd wake up in the middle of the night, but that day it was like I was seeing them for the first time. I blinked, reaching for them. A smile bloomed across his face as my pudgy fingers grabbed at his cheeks.

"Can see tou-chan?" I asked with my limited vocabulary. I moved my fingers lightly, or as lightly as I could with my poor motor control, underneath his eyelids.

I knew that he could see to an extent because he would always catch me the few times I had escaped whatever crib or pen I was placed in to explore our home. I remembered thinking that he could've possibly had a visual issue, especially with the bandage that was always wrapped around his forehead. For whatever reason, the idea that eyes that pale didn't exist unless they were damaged was so prominent that I peered closer, maybe hoping to find some way to fix them.

My father's brow furrowed and he frowned as he lifted me up into his arms.

"Of course Junko," he said. "Why wouldn't I?"

I wiggled slightly in his hold, ignoring his question. "But eyes not like kaa-chan?"

At the mention of her name, my mother Kimiko turned from her position at the sink, wiping her hands off on a dish towel. She had light colored eyes like father, but unlike him she had dark pupils in the middle of light honey eyes. The way eyes were supposed to look.

"You have the same eyes, Junko-chan; they are a part of your heritage," my mother said, running her hands through my hair as she took me from my father. She walked me to the hallway where a mirror hung suspended on the wall.

The sight that greeted me was startling. Even though I was aware of how different I was now from my last life, seeing my new self held by this woman that was now my mother (and yet was not, could never be my mom) caused me to gasp aloud. The tiny body reflected in the mirror had dark hair that curled slightly around a too pale face. The wide eyes that stared back at me were as pale and pupil-less as my father's, with the slight honey tint of my mother's.

I reached out and touched the reflection, staring deeply into the pale eyes that stared back.

"You're a Hyūga, Junko-chan," my mother's voice chimed softly in my ear. "Those eyes signify that you are a member of the clan."

"An honor that should never be forgotten," my father's voice came next as he joined us behind her.

I was only slightly aware of the look my parents shared as I continued to stare at the girl in the mirror, the new me, when one thought crossed my mind.

 _Oh crap._

* * *

Now, I'm no stranger to the _Naruto_ series. It had been an obsession of mine between the ages of twelve and thirteen; I had spent middle school embarrassingly thirsting over Sasuke Uchiha. Regardless, thinking about the past wouldn't help me now because I didn't even know where I was in the timeline.

Had Naruto already been born?

Had the Uchiha clan been massacred?

Heck, the Chūnin Exams and Suna-Oto Invasion could have passed for all I knew.

I thought about this while I let my eyes rove over a chart of the chakra pathway system. As time passed after my revelation, nearing my third birthday, my parents had taken steps to prepare me for my eventual ninja training. I don't know if I had much choice in the matter but I took their words and not so subtle propaganda about serving the village and, probably more importantly, upholding the image of the clan without complaint. At least verbally.

Mother helped accelerate my education, constantly reading to me and having me read back to her. That was the easy part. But the lessons in kanji, katakana, and hiragana were extremely difficult to handle even with my head start of twenty-one years. She was a great teacher though and always helped me through my mistakes. As I wasn't physically ready for actual training, my father started helping me remember all 361 tenketsu of the body in preparation of using the byakugan. He also had me doing hand exercises disguised as games to prepare me for hand seals.

Back in my old world, most would likely see this as child abuse with the whole training your toddler techniques that could kill, essentially turning them into killing machines. But my adult mind was grateful for the stimuli; there wasn't much an almost three-year-old could do in a home ran by ninja, especially in the home of the Hyūga.

Mother was brewing tea in the kitchen while I studied on the deck just outside. The fragrant smell of semi-sweet herbs flowed beyond the open sidling doors to where I had been seated on a cushion for the past hour staring at the diagram. In my past life, I would've been sprawled along the wooden planks while reading but appearances were everything to the Hyūga, and sprawling was not Hyūga-like nor lady-like. While Mother was more lenient to my mistakes in proper etiquette, Father always corrected me without fail, even when he was on the other side of the house.

The byakugan was a terrifying thing.

I rose from my seiza position, stumbling slightly when the blood began to recirculate through my legs. I could hear my mother chuckle lightly from the kitchen as I shook out my legs, but as I turned towards the room she had her back to me, focused on her task. I toddled my way to her and brushed invisible dust from my light blue yukata, clutching the scroll to my chest.

Mother was the most interesting person I had come into contact with in this new life, and not just because she was the only person I interacted with on a daily basis. I hadn't known the Hyūga to mingle much outside the clan in the animated series, but then again, the series didn't really focus on them all that much anyways. Like with most nobility in my old world, there was a high chance of marrying within the family, in order to keep clan secrets like the byakugan safe. That was a bit worrying, but I wouldn't dwell on that until I reached puberty again. If I made it that far.

Anyways, Mother was an anomaly in the mostly homogeneous appearance of the Hyūga. Since the Hyūga were all about keeping appearances, it made sense that they'd let her into their inner sanctum, as she was from the Senju clan, who I had learned were distant cousins of the Hyūga. It was a very curious thing to do, but when I asked her why she married my father who was from the branch family, she'd just smile and tell me it was a long story for another day. I guess when you're basically the ninja equivalent of royalty, nobody really tells you what to do.

I made it to where she stood at the stove, but as I opened my mouth to ask her a question about chakra, a door slid open nearby. The distinct baritone of my father's voice, along with another older male voice came from the hallway. Quickly and without a sound, my mother disappeared before I could get in a word, and after a few moments, I stumbled to follow after her into the living room. I wasn't very graceful. She had the low table already set with tea and some light snacks before I reached the doorway.

She had somehow also collected my cushion from the porch, dusted it off, and had it placed in its usual spot when my father and an older gentleman appeared behind me.

My mother folded into a respectful bow at my side when the elder entered the room, which I copied out of habit.

"Good afternoon Hideyoshi-sama," she greeted politely. She straightened as he gave a nod in return and I did the same, sliding closer to her. The aura that radiated off the elder was noticeably strong; one that commanded respect and subordination from others. I didn't like it.

"It is good to see you are well Kimiko-san," the elder Hyūga replied, his cold pale eyes regarding me with the briefest of glances before turning back to my father.

"I suppose the child's lessons have been going well." It was more of a statement than a question, but the quiet dismissal and doubt it exuded made me clutch the scroll I had tighter to my chest and my eyes to narrow. I would've glared at the old man if not for the light touch at the back of my neck. A warning.

I looked up to my mother as she reached down to take the scroll away from my grasp.

"How about you go and play in your room for now Junko-chan." It was an order with a smile and I fought the urge to pout. I wanted to stay with her, but I nodded and gave her a small smile; gotta keep appearances you know.

"Okay, kaa-chan," I replied.

I walked towards the still open doorway where two other men I had not noticed come in with my father and the elder stood. They were strikingly similar in appearance, with the same long dark hair and pale Hyūga eyes. Twins? Both men stared at me as I passed. I paused and stared right back unblinkingly, the smallest act of defiance, before giving a brief bow and continuing down the hall.

* * *

Soon after that, my third birthday came. Apparently, third birthdays were a big deal to the Hyūga and so it became a huge affair, larger than I had expected, with many members of both sides of the clan present. The party was held in the main part of the compound and as for most parties for small children, it was mainly for the adults to gab to each other. For the Hyūga, it meant talking about the politics of the village and the clan. Adults were pretty much the same regardless of what world you're in.

I was sitting amongst other children my age as they chewed on toys and babbled to each other. Children in this world grew exponentially more quickly than children from my old one, which I assumed was due to the presence of chakra, but children were still children. With my prior life experience, I was way ahead of all the others in the pen, who dropped things and clumsily ran into each other. But it was nice to see that the Hyūga weren't as strict as I once believed since the children were quite normal. Guests came by to look at me and bring gifts of goodwill while I made work of deterring the other children's attention away from me and to each other until I was unbothered. I could hear my name being repeated several times amongst the babble of words, many of which I was still learning.

The room went silent when that familiar, frighteningly cold chakra from before appeared in the room. Hideyoshi appeared through the throngs of people, and before I knew what was going on, I found myself in the arms of my mother. From my new perch on her hip, I could see that the room had become completely divided, the most noticeable distinction being that one side had bandages or hitai-ate secured around their foreheads while the other went without. The Branch Family.

The weight of their eyes on me became heavy as Hideyoshi spoke.

"We are here not only to celebrate the third birthday of Hyūga Junko, child of Daichi and Kimiko." Why am I not surprised that there was something else? "We are also here to declare her addition to the Main House as potential heir of the Hyūga clan."

Wait _, what?_

A murmur ran through the crowd, though it seemed no one was surprised. However, there was a shift in the atmosphere; although it hadn't been all that joyous in the first place, it had become more stifled and somber. Not even the other toddlers made a sound.

"We are all aware that this is only a brief respite in the ongoing attacks from Iwa and Kiri." He continued. "As it stands, a number of our clansmen will be sent to join those out on the field soon, Hiashi and Hizashi included."

Another, louder murmur traveled through the crowd. My mother's grip on me tightened as the duo and Hideyoshi's eyes glanced over in our direction, and I clutched the sleeve of her silk kimono in response. This could mean nothing good.

"As it is custom with the third birthday of the heir or heiress of the clan, we shall now commence with the placing of the juinjutsu."

The silence returned as several young children were brought to the fore where Hideyoshi stood, between the ages of five and ten. I even noticed a child get pulled from the pen I had been placed in with the others and a cold spike of dread sank in my stomach. The elder turned and gave a nod to my father who stood silently near us.

I could only enjoy the warmth of my mother's arms for a moment longer as she gave me a light squeeze before handing me to my father.

"Be strong Junko-chan," she whispered to me as I was carried away, following behind the line of children who were being led out of the room by Hiashi and Hideyoshi.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** August 12th, 2016

 **Aesthetic changes:** September 3rd, 2016

 **Minor changes in sentence structure and grammar fixes:** January 22nd, 2017


	2. Of Rice Balls and Long Talks

A/N: First I'd like to thank you all for all the favorites and follows; it's nice to see this get such a nice reception. And I'd like to thank _chloemika_ for the lovely review. I hope this next chapter meets everyone's expectations as well.

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

Please enjoy.

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Of Riceballs and Long Talks_

 _{in which things don't get any better}_

* * *

Chakra was simply an amazing thing; it was basically magic. Anyone could use it if they had the patience to learn, disregarding any biological problems. It had the power to create and manipulate, made it possible to pull people from the brink of death through healing, and gave mankind the ability to utterly destroy each other and become tools of death itself.

Watching the placing of the Caged Bird Curse Seal on those children had been horrifying. Terrible. The older children, whose parents had probably warned them of this, had taken it with grave acceptance, looking as though they had a weight thrown onto their shoulders. The younger children had been so sacred, looking fruitlessly for their parents who had remained in the other room. The foreign chakra being forced into their small bodies caused a few to vomit and others to collapse and fall into unconsciousness. Sometimes both.

And I had watched it all. I was sure that my face had been stuck in an expression of horror as I watched each child get branded as fodder for the Main Family, one by one, branded as a slave for the rest of their lives. I had to. It was all my fault. Father had been the one to pull me from my terror.

I looked at him with stinging eyes, blinking as tears began to form.

"Junko." His voice came to me softly and my blurry vision focused on his forehead where a similar seal rested beneath his hitai-ate.

"I don't want this," I gasped, voice no louder than a whisper. "I don't want this!"

I didn't know if I could be heard over the dry heaving and tears of one of the six year olds, but his pale eyes stared into my own. He seemed to understand that I understood. That I understood my burden and his, and he didn't question it. They softened with a look I could only describe as solemn pride.

"I know."

I didn't stop the tears as they began to fall. My young body couldn't keep in all the emotions I felt. Disgust. Anger. Regret. But mostly fear. Fear of myself and fear for them. But I was obedient; it was the least I could do.

"B-but it is an h-honor," I hiccupped and he caught my tears with his calloused fingers.

"Yes," he said quietly and I buried my face into his shoulder as he lifted me into his arms. "It is an honor."

I don't remember much after that. Hideyoshi came to speak with my father, but I had been too emotionally devastated to care about how else he would ruin my life. In the time between my breakdown and the end of their conversation, the other children had been cleaned up and whisked away back to their parents. My mother had entered the room at some point as well, her strong hands stroking my back as Father cradled me in his arms, slowly and slowly until I fell asleep, my exhaustion catching up with me.

* * *

When I awoke, I was tucked into bed accompanied by a headache. I hated crying. Crying always gave me a headache, a trait that seemed to have carried over. In my life Before, I had been the type that would cry when I was angry as well, so I had always tried to have solid control over my emotions. There's a certain amount of embarrassment that comes when you're trying to confront someone while also trying to hold back tears.

It probably didn't amount to the pain those other children were in though. No doubt about that.

I sat up, rubbing the crust from my eyes before taking a look around. The curtains in my room had been pulled closed but the light of an evening sun peeked its way through the fabric, casting the room in an orange glow. My presents had been sorted and put away; I could tell from the additional scrolls and books on my desk, as well as the packs of training kunai and shuriken placed neatly beside them.

I didn't know what to do. What should I do? What could I do? I don't know how happy I would've been living as a member of the Branch Family, but surely it wouldn't be as terrible as being treated as an heiress? With all those expectations and everyone constantly watching you; to see if you made a mistake, to make you into their version of the perfect leader. Hinata definitely hadn't had it easy in the series, Hiashi always looking down at her, Neji being an asshole, and having to be pit against her sister. I didn't have the same disposition as Hinata, but I had been shy in my past life. I preferred working behind the scenes. I couldn't be the head of a clan. What was I going to do?

I shook my head and took a breath to clear my thoughts. It wasn't as though I was actually the clan head. That would be a long time coming. From what I could understand, since the Third Shinobi War was going on, the Hyūga were just taking precautionary measures to insure the continued leadership of the clan, in case something happened to either of the twins, Hiashi and Hizashi. I could only assume I was being 'promoted' due to my pedigree on Kimiko's, Mother's, side. But what if my birth causes something bad to happen? What if one of the twins actually did die? Or both? Then neither Hinata, Hanabi, or Neji would be born!

 _What was I going to do?_

My breath hitched as a knock came from my door. I took another deep breath to calm myself before my mother entered the room, carrying a tray with a plate filled with onigiri and a steaming cup of something sweet smelling.

"How are you feeling Junko-chan?" she asked and I scooted back to let her set the tray on my lap. The words 'I'm fine' sat on the tip of my tongue as I went to respond, but I closed my mouth instead and reached for the cup.

When I woke up in this world after my realization, I had made a vow to be more honest to myself. It had been a problem in my past life; I had let too many things pass without saying a word and it was something I regretted. I probably would've been much happier back then if I had. Not very easy to do in a ninja clan like the Hyūga, but as long as I was true to myself and my volitions I would at least try. Not everyone got second chances.

I looked up at my mother before staring into the cup clasped in my hands. Warm milk with honey. One of my favorites.

"My head hurts," I murmured as I swished the liquid around. Good enough for a start.

"It was a lot to take in, huh?" I blinked up at her before looking back down with a nod. That was an understatement.

She shifted so she could sit next to me in bed and wrapped an arm around my too small shoulders. I leaned into her embrace and took a sip of my drink.

"It was brutal, wasn't it?" I couldn't help the unhappy snort that leaves me when I reply.

"More like inhumane."

Mother gives me the look she and Father usually give when I've said something they've deemed interesting or worrying; I can never tell which. It reminds me that I'm technically three and a member of the Hyūga clan. I shouldn't have these opinions but I do. I couldn't help that I was still the person I was Before, even if I could barely remember her name at times. Renée. I was a mishmash of the three-year-old Hyūga child who had been instilled with values of duty and honor and the twenty-one-year-old African American who had been instilled with Christian based values, which had been mixed together with personal experiences to form this mess that was me.

Maybe it would've been easier if I had never remembered.

"Why must the family be divided?" I asked frowning, thinking about the spiel Hideyoshi had given me. Something about it being the duty of the Branch family to protect the Main House. How it was their _sovereign duty_ to protect the Main House, and in turn it was the duty of the Main family to see to the continued existence of the clan.

"The Branch family can't be happy like this, can they?"

Mother was quiet as she ran her fingers through my hair and I enjoyed her presence as I finished off the plate of rice balls. I hadn't eaten much during the party.

"I've been married to your father for five years, and known him for much longer," she began with a light voice. "And I've never once heard him complain about his duty."

When I looked up at her, she had a pensive smile on her face. "I can already tell that you've started to develop this quality from him."

She pinched my cheek lightly. "But you also question and scrutinize everything you're given, seeing the underneath. Very mature for one so young. Exceptionally so."

I ducked my head at her observation. I was the worst three year old ever.

"But is he happy?" I asked trying to get her back on track. "Like truly happy?"

"Are you happy Junko-chan?" she asked instead, cupping my cheek and lifting my head so our eyes could meet.

I frowned, my brows scrunched up. I hadn't been unhappy before, but today had definitely soured any feelings of joy. The worst birthday ever.

"I mean generally," she chuckled, running a thumb across my scrunched brow. "Before today. Were you happy?"

I had certainly enjoyed learning things with Mother and Father; day by day I found myself loving them more and more. It had been hard accepting Kimiko as my mother at first. Of course, she had fed me, changed me, and taught me so many things about this world. Always loving me and nurturing me. Sometimes she would burst into song, and we would dance around the living room with me swinging from her arms, twirling in circles and spirals to an impassioned rhythm. And although she would need another few decades to compare to my mom from Before, I undeniably loved her.

Having a father was a totally new experience. Daichi was a silent man who was strict in his teaching and parenting, but was also kind. If Kimiko was warmth and sunshine in the spring, Daichi was the shade of a tree on a hot summer day. While I didn't see him as much daily, he made sure to greet me in the morning and bid me goodnight every day. Sometimes, we would just sit on the porch together and read when he wasn't busy. Sometimes, I could con him into tickle fights which he would inevitably win, leaving me in giggles trapped in his arms. He was the least Hyūga out of all the clansmen I've met. His small but genuine smiles that would warm his pale eyes as he praised me whenever I got something right was a thing I cherished. And I undeniably loved him.

I had been happy.

"I like being with kaa-chan and tou-chan," I nodded firmly. It was the only thing I was certain of in this world. "I'm happy that I get to be with you."

She smiled.

"Well then, your father is happy. I'm sure of it," she said. "We only care about your happiness and wellbeing."

And who was I to question that?

* * *

The weeks and months after my birthday were busy on all fronts. I saw my parents less and less as time went on and I tried to mask my worry by delving into my new books and scrolls. Both members of the Branch and the Main family came to watch me whenever my parents were out but I had taken to ignoring them. They only cared about my wellbeing because it was their duty. But I remained obedient, if only not to give my parents anything else to worry about. And it wasn't as if they treated me unkindly, far from it. But they weren't my parents.

Getting ready for war was far more important than any temper tantrum I could make.

I didn't know any of the details but apparently the conflict along the border had intensified to the point that they had to send out more shinobi to the front lines. Neither Mother or Father had mentioned they were being drafted, but it was inevitable.

It did make me feel a little better that I had begun to get a sense of my chakra. Chakra coils were a very strange thing, or at least mine were. Probably due to my reincarnation, my balance of spiritual energy overpowered my physical. It made sense as spiritual energy was derived from the mind's consciousness. I had an additional twenty-one years, while my pitiful three-year-old body struggled to keep up. I had also been an introvert in my old life; I was pretty much always in my head, an aspect that hadn't changed much. I couldn't do much about my lack of physical prowess now since neither my parent or I wanted to cause any developmental issues in my growth from going too fast. As if I wasn't going fast already.

When I concentrated, I could feel how the chakra flowed through my pathways; it was a strange yet pleasant feeling. Especially when I meditated; I would focus on my core and mentally trace the flows from my head to my toes. Sometimes I would spend hours in meditation, only to be disturbed by whoever had been chosen to be my keeper of the day. In some of my internal exploration, I found a weird concentration of chakra in my head, though more specifically behind my eyes. I could only presume that it had something to do with the byakugan. I had been tempted to mess with it, but the possibility of exploding, or imploding, my eyes from my skull was a risk I wasn't willing to take even with how ridiculous it sounded.

It had been at the end of the fourth month of rarely seeing my parents when the announcement came. The Sandaime had declared another line of skirmishes had broken out along the border and that even more shinobi were being sent out.

And of course, a platoon of Hyūga were being sent off, just as the elder had said. A platoon that included my father, and in a twist I didn't expect, my mother as well. I had believed that she would be exempt from fighting on the front lines given her lineage, being one of the last Senju. I guess it would be idiotic to let a kunoichi of her caliber stay on the back burner when your other shinobi were dying out on the frontlines. She wasn't as skilled as her cousin Tsunade in the healing arts, though was better than most with her chakra control. She excelled in barrier-type seals, and was an overall saboteur and espionage expert.

But that didn't make it any easier.

It was morning; I sat at our dinner table as my parents moved back and forth amongst the rooms of our house to grab last minute scrolls or ration packs. My breakfast laid uneaten as I watched them.

"Junko-chan," my mother chirped as she slid a skinny scroll into the pocket in her vest. "You have to eat if you want to keep up with your training."

I picked up my chopsticks and began to slowly shovel food into my mouth, lips still in a frown.

"Kimi," my father's voice came from behind me as he entered the kitchen. His large and heavy hand settled on my head as I swallowed. "Have you prepared all the seals for our departure?"

My mother sighed, her happy façade falling. Her honey colored eyes were sad as she looked at us.

"Yes, Daichi. Everything is accounted for. I've also packed several spares for the others as well."

"Thank you." His voice was soft and earnest. Mother sighed and walked over, wrapping her arms around us both. No one said a word as we enjoyed what could be our last moments together. The thought made my throat close and my eyes sting. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. They were the ones going off to war, not me. I couldn't make it any harder for them.

Mother pulled away to pick me up and hugged me firmly to her chest, my father joining in from behind.

"Oh, our precious daughter. So strong," she whispered as I clung to her vest.

Our moment was cut short by a knocking on the door.

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** August 16th, 2016

 **Secondary Edit:** January 23rd, 2017

-Minor Edits and Grammar fixes.

-Changed Junko's name from her previous life to Renée.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness:_

 _Chapter 3: Of Routines and Realizations_

{in which life sucks and fate has a way of making it worse}


	3. Of Routines and Realizations

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Of Routines and Realizations_

* * *

The days following my parents' departure were the hardest, as one would expect. They promised at the gates that they would try to write me letters whenever they could but I knew I wouldn't expect anything for several months. I had told them not to worry about me and to focus on protecting each other and their teammates. But to that, they had said it was a parent's job to worry about their children, and I couldn't exactly argue.

I told them I loved them with a smile and watched as they walked through the gates along with the other platoons of shinobi who had all said their goodbyes. A nameless Hyūga had taken my hand and led me back to the compound, back to my empty home where I barricaded myself in my room for the rest of the day.

I had cried myself to sleep that night and several nights after that.

The woman who had been taking care of me was named Mei, one of my aunts and my father's oldest sister. Father had been born with four sisters, none of which I had a real connection to. After my 'adoption' into the Main family, most of them had become distant from my little family, not that they were all that close to begin with. I wasn't sure of the real reason as Father and Mother tried to keep that stuff away from me, but I assumed that they believed him to be a traitor to the Branch family. As though he had sided with their masters.

 _How petty and misguided._

I wasn't so sure about Mei. Although she had shown no ill-will towards me, I was still wary of her. From what I remembered from the series, the Branch family had a deep seated hatred for the Main family. It was justified considering everything the other half of the clan put them through, but would they really take their frustrations out on me?

Mei had given me all the space I needed, even going as far as to set food outside my room when I wouldn't answer her knocking on the door. I could hear her move about the house, purposefully making noise so I would know she was still here. It wasn't until about a week later that I fully came out of my room. My eyes were sore and probably very red from my almost nonstop cycle of sleeping and crying, but the world was still turning outside my door and sitting in my room wouldn't make my parents come back any sooner.

I stepped into the hallway and walked to the kitchen where I could hear the woman cooking something on the stove, the rhythmic scrapping of a wooden spatula against a pan echoing down the hall. Standing in the entry way, I watched as she moved with the grace of a skilled kunoichi. There wasn't a sound to her step as she moved alongside the stove top, the smell of miso soup heavy in the air. I didn't know what to say; I was so embarrassed of my actions. I was technically twenty-four years old; I should act better than this. But my three-year-old emotions were too much to handle.

I just missed them so much.

I clutched onto my wrinkled yukata, the same pale green yukata I had been wearing when my parents had left, as a new onslaught of tears threatened to fall.

"Junko-hime," a soft voice startled me. I blinked up at the woman who was now standing in front of me. She crouched down, maintaining all the grace expected of a Hyūga woman.

"You must be hungry," she smiled with a small earnest upturn of her lips. Just like Father. "Why don't you come and eat; and then we can get you cleaned up, okay?"

I gave a nod and let her lead me to the table where a bowl of miso soup and a side of rice and vegetables were waiting. We exchanged no words as I ate and as soon as I was done, she had dumped me in the bath and scrubbed me down until my too pale skin turned a hot pink. What a terrifying woman.

With a full stomach and fresh yukata, I felt better than I had all week. Of course, I still missed my parents terribly but I was able to think with a much clearer head. I sat on the porch to collect my thoughts while Mei busied herself cleaning the remains of lunch. There wasn't much I could do about the war, especially with my pitiful child physique. But since it was wartime, I expected that I would be attending the Academy soon enough, probably in the next year or so.

I needed to set up a routine. It was how I had gotten through my rough patches during college; stick to a schedule that would distract me from all the negative feelings about the war -the possibly of my mother and father being killed, lying in pools of their own blood as enemy ninja stood laughing over their corpses-, the future, and the absence of my parents. I was sure that the Hyūga wouldn't let me sit idle just because my parents were gone; more likely, they would be watching me constantly. I was a potential clan head after all.

* * *

Mei and I set up a sort of routine.

Every morning I would meet with her in the kitchen for breakfast. I had been the first to break the silence between the both of us. After my stint of isolation and avoidance, I took it upon myself to set a good, or well, better impression for her. I couldn't do much in helping her in the kitchen as I was still a very tiny child, so instead we would chat about random topics while she cooked. She told me a bit about herself; being the oldest of the siblings, she had taken charge of their little family after their father had fallen during the Second Shinobi War and their mother had collapsed in her grief. That role hadn't changed even when the others had grown old enough to take care of themselves and entered the shinobi forces. However, she was not a shinobi herself which I hadn't expected.

"Why not Mei-obasan?" I questioned with a light tilt of my head. "I thought most Hyūga were ninja."

She paused in her stirring, the bubbling of the soup the only sound in the room until she spoke.

"I wasn't suitable for the responsibilities that come with being a kunoichi, that's all."

There was, at least to me, a noticeable tightening around the wooden spoon she held and a slight edge to her voice. It wasn't something she was comfortable talking about and I respected that. We moved onto safer topics from then on. Sometimes she would forget that she was indeed talking to a three-year-old and would pause during our conversations and give me this look, similar to how Mother and Father would when I first started learning how to talk. It was funny.

After breakfast was cleaned up, I would go study for hours by myself while she went off to the market or went to take care of other business. With neither my aunt or parents' home, I was still wary about what I did and said around the house; I did live in a clan of all-seeing ninja. They didn't even need to be close to see what I was doing, which was why I had taken to doing brief physical training stints in the hour that she was gone. I had to show out after all and Mei was against me training, for the same reasons my parents had been. But I couldn't help it. I needed to get better.

She had given me a slight stink eye when she had returned one time and found me almost passed out in the backyard from fatigue. Before I knew it, I had been gathered up and dumped into the bath, my skin once again scrubbed raw.

Aunt Mei didn't even need ninja training to be scary.

On certain days, I focused on several topics, ranging from math to chakra theory, while on others I would study geography, history, and literature, though those really went hand in hand. Every other day, I would build my chakra control under Aunt Mei's careful supervision. My reserves seemed to be developing faster than expected, especially after I added the short physical training into my schedule.

Things had become much more manageable. Yeah, I still cried at night sometimes but I was getting better. The routine held for several weeks until Mei put a cork in it. I was going to my usual spot on the porch when she pulled me back inside.

"What is it oba-san?" I asked as I noticed the troubled look on her face.

"You are a very ambitious child Junko-hime," she said, pulling the scroll on chakra theory and cushion from my arms. "But you are still just that, a child."

I frowned. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Not at all." A look of pity crossed her face. "I'm sure Hideyoshi-sama and the elders would be quite proud of your achievements."

At the mention of the current clan head, her face twisted slightly in a grimace before smoothing out. "But I'm even more sure that your father would not want you to push yourself so hard."

I winced. I still hadn't received a word from them, but I had expected as much. It was war after all, not vacation. When they were home, they would never let me train and study all day. We'd play games both physical and mental, or just relax in the backyard. Sometimes Mother would purposely start a game of hide and seek in the compound against Father. In essence, it was just a game of stealth and evasion since he had the byakugan but it was fun. So much fun.

Even though I enjoyed time with Aunt Mei, it wasn't the same. It seemed like forever ago that I genuinely laughed or smiled; that I was truly happy.

She continued. "Although you have the makings of an excellent kunoichi, you are still human. Please do not forget that. Do not give up that part of you so easily."

I looked at her. Pale white eyes with a hint of lavender stared back at me. There was something there that I wasn't privy to, but her concern for me seemed genuine.

"Okay, oba-san. I won't." She gave me an earnest smile.

"Well then, why don't you come to the market with me today? You haven't seen much of Konoha, have you?"

I shook my head; the first time I had even been out of the _compound_ was when I was bidding my parents goodbye and had secluded myself in my home since then.

Mei gave me another pitying smile. "Let's go then, shall we?"

* * *

Out of the compound, Konoha was similar to how it was illustrated in the series but even more larger than life. Even with the war going on, life continued; citizens busily moved back and forth through the streets and children ran in between the legs of adults to get to wherever they were going. We even passed _Ichiraku Ramen_ on our way to the main market. I had paused to stare at the building, slightly fangirling at the sight. It was an important place in the series, visited by generations of amazing ninja. Aunt Mei had paused as well since I was holding her hand but tugged me along, taking me on a scenic route through the village.

It was so different; it was so _alive_ , unlike how quiet and subdued my home had become. I had forgotten that it was possible to be so alive, that there were things beyond my textbooks and scrolls. That an entire world existed beyond the walls of the compound.

Mei asked me what I wanted for lunch and dinner as we walked through the marketplace though I had no preferences. I was never a picky eater, not even in my last life. Though someone close to me had been; she could barely eat a meal without changing something about it. We had been close, if only I could remember her name…

My thoughts were interrupted when I was pushed roughly from behind. I managed to catch myself against one of the food stalls clumsily as a dark haired boy stumbled and ate dirt a few feet away. He looked a few years older than me, though that was all I could tell as his face was planted in the road. He released a long groan and pushed himself up as I rubbed my arm.

Just when I was having a good day. I narrowed my eyes but sighed as the boy began spitting out what seemed to be wads of dirt. Gross.

"Junko-hime, are you alright?" My aunt's cool hand was on my possibly bruised arm before I knew it. She had begun to pull up the sleeve of my yukata before I could confirm or deny, but I didn't bother saying a word as I watched the boy stand. Aunt Mei's eyes followed mine and narrowed dangerously.

Oh no.

She moved with a quickness that could rival any active shinobi on their best day. Within the blink of an eye, she was gone from my side and had snatched the boy up by the ear. He squeaked in surprise and she began to lecture him on the spot in a quiet but stern voice. I watched this unfold for a few moments before taking pity on the boy. Her lectures weren't as bad as her baths but by the way the boy's already fair skin began to pale, he was very unprepared for the whirlwind that was Mei Hyūga. She was pro at handling children; one way or another. That boy would never run into another person after this for the rest of his life. Maybe.

"Mei-obasan," I began. "I am alright. I'm sure the boy has learned his mistake."

Aunt Mei turned to look at me with a frown on her face, her fingers pinched around the boy's earlobe who stood frozen in place.

I gave a smile that I hoped was disarming. "It was just an accident."

The boy suddenly came back to life, shaking his head viciously even though his ear was still captured.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm so sorry. I was just in a hurry because today my team is being sent out on a mission outside the gates-" he paused to take a breath, "-but I'm running late because I had to help my grandmother out with the laundry this morning, and this little girl asked me to help her find her lost stuffed kitten toy, and I couldn't say no, so-"

"That is enough Uchiha child," my aunt interrupted him. I was tired just from hearing him talk so fast.

What a second, Uchiha?

I took closer look at the boy. Though his face was covered in dirt, he had the features I remember the infamous clan having, dark hair and black eyes set in a fair face. He was wearing a mostly blue outfit with orange accents and I had no doubts that the fan was probably stitched into the back of his shirt. My first meeting with an Uchiha and he nearly runs me over. This was a great sign for future clan relations.

I moved to stand by Aunt Mei as the boy bowed, multiple apologies falling from his mouth. Shaking my head, I lifted a hand to pause his rambling.

"I accept your apology; I know it was an accident. I'm pretty small, so you probably didn't see me. Now, aren't you late for something?"

He paused and stared at me, realizing how young I was. I sighed and gave him a deadpan stare.

"Something important?"

The boy's eyes widened and he took off, yelling another apology as he rushed down the street, his voice remaining even as he disappeared around a corner. What an odd kid.

It wasn't until I was back in the comfort of my home within the compound that I realized that I had been just run over by one Obito Uchiha.

 _Oh no._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** August 22, 2016

 **Minor editing:** January 27th, 2017

I'm trying a variety of formatting styles until I find one that I like; I'm feeling this one since it lets readers get into the story and leaves the housekeeping for later. Let me know what you think.

Thank you for all the favorites and follows. I appreciate it!

 **Reviews:**

Thanks to _k123, I Growl for Fun, Morietachibana,_ and _xxOchibixx_ for reviewing.

In regards to xxOchibixx's question: there will be romance in this story for our little protagonist but that won't be for a long time. And it won't be easy; life can only get more complicated for her here on out.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness:_

 _Chapter 4: Of Ghosts and Legends_

{in which decisions have to be made}


	4. Of Ghosts and Legends

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Of Ghosts and Legends_

* * *

As with most of my series based realizations, I have a mini panic attack.

I couldn't focus on studying and dinner was a quiet affair. I would've assured Mei of my wellbeing but I was too absorbed with my thoughts to quell her worried looks from across the kitchen table. I thanked her for the meal and quickly made my way to my room to have my freak out in private. Well, as private as you can get in the Hyūga compound. There was a rule against using the byakugan frivolously within the walls and in the village in general, but one could never be too careful.

It was safer to assume someone was potentially watching me at all times; sure, it didn't do anything good for my mental health but I was developing a good sense of ninja paranoia.

I was starting to get a better idea of where I was in the timeline but at the cost of my sanity. Should I do something about Obito? I shook my head as I changed into my night clothes. That was a terrible thought to have. He was a living person now, and despite the fact I knew so much about him, his hopes, dreams, and feelings were his own. I couldn't just mess up or change his life because of my foreknowledge.

But his life was also one of suffering and tragedy, for himself and others; that was where I was stuck.

Stick with the timeline and know what was going to happen in the future?

Or change it.

It would be a coin toss on whether the future that comes from my meddling would be a good one. For all I knew it could come out ten times more horrible than it was in the series. And that was saying something.

I wasn't God; I couldn't, shouldn't play with the lives of others just because I knew the future. However, not even that was certain. Even something as simple as my existence in this world could have changed something big. I wasn't sure if there even was a Junko Hyūga in the main series, though I was certain she was never a clan head, as I think there would be some mention of it. Damn it Kishimoto!

Maybe in the past timeline she died during the war and that was why she never appeared in the main series.

I let out a shuddering breath before shaking my head again to clear my thoughts. Thinking about could-have-beens and parallel realities wouldn't help me now. I had to think more positively. More proactively. I grabbed a small bag from my desk before moving to my bed, sitting in the lotus position on top of the sheets. Before I had my run in with Obito, Aunt Mei and I had stopped by this little stall with a bunch of small trinkets and other knick-knacks where my child self reared her tiny head again. I had caught sight of a small pile of marbles in a variety of sizes, designs, and colors. They had glittered in the sunlight, instantly grabbing my attention.

I had tried to quell my excitement but Mei caught me. I had tried to play it cool and denied my interest; Hyūga were all about practicality and things like marbles were not practical. But when we had returned home from our outing, she had handed me the small bag of marbles as we took off our sandals on the genkan.

I had tried to give it back but she would have none of that. I had never been the type of person to take presents easily. Especially since she cooked and cleaned for me every day; I didn't want her to spend anything else on me. I didn't deserve it. All she did was smile and walk into the kitchen to get lunch started.

I pulled out some at random, rolling them around on my palm. Cat's eyes. Classic. I closed my eyes and centered on my core, following the chakra flows throughout my body. Focusing, I expelled a small amount of chakra where the smooth glass of one of the marbles rolled across my hand, causing it to stop mid roll.

Once I had gotten the theory down, chakra control wasn't all that difficult. I think it was partially genetic; Father was a Hyūga after all and with the use of the byakugan, a considerable amount of control was needed to use the clans' fighting style, the Jūken or Gentle Fist style. Mother had been proficient as well because of her background. The other part was my almost obsessive practicing; chakra was just so interesting and it wasn't as though I was busy with anything else.

It was intrinsic and yet foreign at the same time. It was natural to this body, but my mind and spirit were so aware of it that sometimes it would keep me up at night. The chakra hummed underneath my skin, flowing through every tenketsu and gate and I would trace every twist and turn until I eventually fell asleep. It helped with the nightmares. I began to move the marble up and down the flows of my arm, stopping briefly at every point, and my mind finally came to rest.

There wasn't much I could do at this point; I was young and lacking in practical training. I definitely wouldn't be fighting any Madaras or Danzōs anytime soon. Realistically, I didn't _have_ to do anything. I could just do what was expected of me from the clan, possibly become a clan head, and worry about everything else as they came.

I let the marble join its partner in the center of my palm. I was adaptable, always had been Before. I just had to take things as they came.

* * *

It wasn't until a couple weeks after that day did Hideyoshi make his presence known. I was in my usual spot on the porch, a cup of cherry and cinnamon tea at my side as I read through my books. The weather was nice and warm; Konoha usually didn't get cold until the later months of the year and for the most part it was rather temperate. I was enjoying myself when Aunt Mei let him in, ruining the good mood I had.

The door to the porch slid open and she peeked out to wave me inside, a strained look on her face. A familiar one that screamed 'someone unpleasant is here, and you need to go entertain them'. It was one that she used whenever one of the Hyūga elders would come by to check on my progress. I was an investment after all.

I was surprised to see Hideyoshi sitting at the low table of the common room, sipping on a cup of tea while scanning over some papers laid out front of him. I quickly lowered myself into a bow to school my face into something presentable.

"Sit, child." I took a breath and held onto my mask as I straightened and walked across the room to sit seiza on the cushion across from him. He continued to sip his tea and read through the documents while I sat waiting for him to speak. I hadn't seen him since my parents left seven months ago. Seven months, three weeks, and five days without a word from them. I heard little things about the war here and there whenever Mei and I would go to the market, but it was mostly speculation on the part of clueless civilians.

Still, it seemed as though Konoha was on the upswing of things, at least for the moment. Maybe they would be able to recall some of their troops soon. If only.

Hideyoshi placed his cup down with a barely noticeable tap against the table, bringing my attention back to him. He took his precious time as he shuffled through the papers once again before regarding me with those cold pale eyes of his.

"I have heard of your progress from the other elders," he began, eyes not once leaving mine. "You have exceeded many of our expectations."

Which weren't very high in the first, I suspect.

"Yes, sir," I responded as he went quiet to observe me further. I had hit a slight growth spurt after my third birthday but I was still pretty tiny. I came up to most adults' mid-thigh now. I was a menace to kneecaps everywhere.

"We have come to the decision to enroll you into the Academy for next term."

My throat went dry. Already? I thought they only let students into the academy around five, even during wartime. I was still three crying out loud! Maybe they really did expect me to take out people's kneecaps…

"Mei-san will have you prepared to take the entrance exams in the next few weeks and by the end of the month, you will start classes."

There was a shift in the atmosphere and that frightening cold aura from what seemed to be a lifetime appeared once more.

"Is that understood?" I swallowed thickly, my hands clammy as I clasped them together and bowed my head.

It wasn't as if I had a choice.

"Yes, sir."

Having thoroughly meddled in my life once more, he rose to his feet and exited the room. I barely paid attention to the muffled words being exchanged in the hallway as let my head drop onto the wooden table before me.

Go with the flow, huh…

* * *

There wasn't really much for me to do to prepare for the entrance exams as that was what I did daily. Life didn't change much for me, though Aunt Mei stayed with me more often during my study times and training. She didn't need to tell me she disapproved of this, but she could do even less than I could about it. Disobedience was greatly looked down upon in the Hyūga clan, especially from Branch members. It was her job to get me ready and I would do my best to not be a burden.

We were walking through the markets again today, having taken a break from reviewing all morning. My muscles were a bit sore from practicing kata, but it felt nice to walk around in the warm summer air. It wasn't as busy as it usually was at this time of day but there was still a subtle buzzing of activity in the atmosphere.

Mei was buying things for dinner as I wandered around not too far away. There wasn't much I could look at without standing on my tiptoes, so I casually maneuvered my way through legs while practicing with my marbles. I had improved a lot under Aunt Mei's guidance. Hyūga had the unique trait of being able to release chakra from any of the 361 tenketsu of the body unlike most shinobi who could only activate the ones on their hands and feet. I could now move three marbles up and down my body while simultaneously holding one still on my nose with chakra alone. Chakra was simply amazing.

There was a shout and before I could turn to look, a body slammed into mine, throwing me onto the ground. The bag of marbles that had been attached to my obi came loose, clacking together as they too fell and spilt everywhere. I groaned, trying to push myself up when another shout came and a weight fell down on me, causing all the air in my lungs to come out in a gush.

I couldn't breathe.

"Obito!" A female called out alarmed and the weight was quickly replaced with a worried hand on my back as I coughed. "You have to be more careful!"

A pair of hands pulled me into a sitting position, one hand holding me steady and the other rubbing my back as I continued to cough. I couldn't catch a break, could I? Once my breathing returned to normal, my surroundings caught up to me.

Obito? _Again!?_

I opened my eyes to a pair of concerned brown ones, which widened as they locked with mine. Rin Nohara. There was an air of professionalism when she got over her shock and spoke.

"Are you alright Hyūga-san?" she asked pulling me to my feet. My muscles groaned in protest but I gave a weak smile in response. She was as nice as the anime had portrayed her. However, before I could answer her verbally, another voice interrupted.

"She looks fine to me. Just leave her and let's go."

I turned to the voice and was met with the masked face of one Kakashi Hatake.

 _What is my life right now?_

His words registered and I frowned. I had forgotten that baby Kakashi wasn't the friendliest prior to the start of the series. Narrowing my eyes at him, which he returned, I turned back to Rin.

"I am fine, kunoichi-san." She gave me a smile.

"Please forgive my teammate; he can be a bit clumsy at times."

"Oh come on Rin," he quickly rebutted, standing up where he had been crumpled on the ground not far away. "I'm not that bad- wait it's you!"

He pointed at me dramatically. I gave a deadpan look in response.

"I do hope you don't make a habit of running over small children, Uchiha-san." Obito went red as Rin gave him a look.

"Have you two met before?"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Kakashi made some insulting remark I couldn't hear under his breath, and soon he and Obito were going at it. Rin gave me an apologetic look as she went to sort them out and I took that as my chance to leave. As I turned, brushing the dust from my yukata, my sandal hit something and I looked down. My marbles.

A sigh rumbled deep in my chest as I swept down to collect them. I had to get out of here; though I had made a vow to take things as they came, I had also made a point not to actively participate in the lives of main characters. Less of a chance for me to mess something up.

As I continued my hunt for my lost marbles, I ran into a pair of legs clad in dark blue jōnin pants. For a split second, the barest of moments, I thought it was my father. But that couldn't be. I would've felt his chakra.

I looked up.

 _I'm being surrounded by dead people!_

The startling blue eyes of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, gazed down at me.

"Ah, looking for these Hyūga-san?" His voice was kind as he leaned down, opening his palm to show me my missing marbles. I stared at him and back to his hand. I really have lost my mind. I slowly took them, letting them join the others I had collected. They clicked and clacked as they tumbled into my satchel, along with my sanity.

"Thank you shinobi-san." My mouth moved on autopilot. "And I apologize for running into you."

He chuckled. "It was no problem. I'm Namikaze Minato."

 _Oh no, he's so cute._

"Hyūga Junko," I offered as he smiled at me. I don't know how much of this I can take.

We were interrupted when his students realized his presence.

"Sensei!" They crowded around us, Rin giving a nudge to Obito when they noticed I was still here.

He shuffled over to me, head bowed.

"I'm sorry for running you over." He paused for a second. "Again."

You should be; you're ruining my act of a peaceful life. I simply stared at him for a moment and he fidgeted, looking way from my eyes.

"You are forgiven." He looked up. "But if you run into me for a third time, I'm going to let my oba-san deal with you."

The Uchiha paled and began to viciously nod his head.

"Of course, never again!" Kakashi snorted at him and Obito turned to glare at him.

What a troubling duo. Still, something in my chest tightened watching the two bicker. So animated. So _alive_. But I was just one person and a child at that. There wasn't anything I could do about their fates.

Was there?

"Junko-hime!"

All of us turned to a very worried and irate Aunt Mei as she rushed over to our little ragtag group. She quickly grabbed me and turned my body around with her hands.

"What happened to you? You're filthy!" From my peripheral, Obito creeped behind Minato, trying to make himself invisible. But nothing ever escaped the sight of a Hyūga.

"Uchiha!" Obito didn't stand a chance as my aunt darted around his sensei barrier to grab him by the ear. "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

I was starting to think Aunt Mei had something against the Uchiha. Wasn't sure though.

The rest of Team Seven stared on in various degrees of worry and amusement as their teammate was harassed by the older woman.

"Mei-obasan!" I interrupted and she turned to me with a frown. "I just tripped is all."

If I had been in my old body and in my old world, tripping was a common occurrence. But in a world made of ninja, awareness was valued at all times; awareness of one's body and awareness of one's surrounding. A ninja, even one in training, does not simply trip. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

I lifted my satchel, showing her the strap that had snapped in the fall.

"My marbles spilled all over the place and these nice shinobi were helping me find them."

I gave an innocent smile and looked at Minato who smiled back. It wasn't a complete lie; just a manipulation of the truth. I could tell she didn't completely believe me but she reluctantly released Obito's ear to return to my side. Brushing off some stray dirt from my back, she turned to regard the group over her shoulder.

"Well, thank you for your assistance," she said. "But we must be going now."

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but she gave me a look that suggested I keep quiet.

"It was nice meeting you Junko-chan." I could barely hear Minato say his goodbye as Aunt Mei led me away from them by the hand. I turned my head to give him a nod in response before I was dragged around a corner, the team disappearing from my sight.

* * *

Back home, Aunt Mei immediately dumped me in the bath. However, she didn't scrub me down like usual, leaving me to my own devices for once.

What a strange day.

I let myself sink into the warm water, letting my mind wander. Today had definitely been the weirdest day I've had in a while. It had also brought up things I didn't want to think about. The future of this world wasn't something I wanted to mess with. Who knows what I could mess up if I dared to change something; I could end up causing the fourth shinobi war to happen decades before it should.

 _Although,_ a tiny voice whispered in the back of my mind, _there's always the possibility of changing things for the better._

I wasn't an optimist though.

Thoughts of changing things bounced around my head as I got dressed and resumed my position on the porch with a book on chakra theory. It wasn't as though I had anyone to talk to about this stuff; I definitely couldn't tell Mei and even if my parents were here, and even if I did trust them completely, telling anyone about the possible future could only mean bad things for me.

As if my clan status didn't already paint a target on me already.

I buried myself in theory and before I knew it, Mei was calling me for dinner. It had been slightly awkward when we returned home but when I stepped into the kitchen, the table was laid with an array of foods.

"Happy birthday, Junko-hime." Mei's voice was soft as she stepped in behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Oh.

"I know it has been hard for you without your parents," she said leading me to the table. "But I hope that I've done an adequate job of taking care of you in their absence."

My throat closed and I nodded, unable to speak.

I was one of the lucky ones. I at least had someone to care about me. There were probably a lot of other children in the village who were all alone now that so many ninja had been deployed. Especially civilians. And yet here I was, with family no matter how small, being taken cared of. To live comfortably even in times of war.

Conversation was kept light as we ate. We even had slices of watermelon as a treat afterwards, a sign of summer. I had hugged Mei tightly and had given her a wide smile as I thanked her for the meal. She stiffened but returned it, giving me a small earnest smile in response before pushing me in the direction of bed so she could clean up.

And as I laid in bed, I came to a decision.

I had to do something. Although there were many reasons for me not to, the positives outweighed the negative, if only by a fraction.

Though it may seem narcissistic, I was placed in this world for a reason. I didn't believe in coincidences and my being reborn here had to mean something. To change something.

If not for my happiness, but for theirs.

Obito. Rin. Minato. Even Kakashi and all the others yet to be born in Konoha.

There had to be something I could do.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** August 27th, 2016

 **Minor sentence edits, and error fixes:** January 28th, 2017

Thanks to all those who added this to their favorites and followed this story thus far. I appreciate it!

 **Reviews:**

Thanks to _Mina Luriya, k123, Rigoudon3,_ and _xxOchibixx_ for your reviews on the last chapter.

Junko doesn't seem to have the most luck when it comes to Uchiha; I hope it doesn't become a trend. Anyways, the story is going to start picking up a bit from here, so I hope you guys are ready.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness:_

 _Chapter 5: Of Family and Patriotism_

{in which our protagonist realizes that changing the future is more emotionally taxing than it's worth and being a child sucks}


	5. Of Family and Patriotism

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Of Family and Patriotism_

* * *

The entrance exam to the Academy went exactly how I had expected. The written portion was straight forward, though the last few questions were more open ended and hypothetical. Those tried to gauge my loyalty to the village I'm sure, and I answered them as the perfect little prodigy the clan expected me to be. There was also a physical examination to see how healthy I was. That had been a bit awkward, though I was proud to say I didn't do anything to embarrass myself in front of the iryō-nin who checked me. I hadn't like visiting doctors in my old life either.

I was certain that even if I hadn't done well on the exam, which would have been terrible considering how much I studied, failure was pretty slim with my clan status and the fact that we were in war. I was accompanied by Aunt Mei and Hideyoshi, as well as a few Hyūga children who were entering the academy, including some of the recently branded Branch members from my third birthday. I avoided eye contact with them as the opening ceremonies began.

The Sandaime stood on a podium as the new students and their families filed into the room. Although the man was much younger than he was in the beginning of the series, a sparse amount of gray was beginning to grow at his temples, and there was a weight to his shoulders and a heaviness in his eyes. It was understandable; he was sending children off to their deaths.

His voice was aged as he addressed the crowd.

"I will keep this short, as even now the threat of our enemies continue to claw at our borders." He let his eyes scan over the assembly before continuing.

"Through many generations, Konohagakure has succeeded through countless trials and tribulations by following the Will of Fire, a philosophy passed down to us by our founder and first Hokage, Senju Hashirama."

He paused, probably thinking of his past mentor.

"The fact that you are all standing here today demonstrates this; your love for the village and your families has led you to this decision."

A murmur ran through the crowd, the energy of the new students rising at his words. Yeah, totally not forced into it or anything due to the lack of available ninja. Nah.

"Like shinobi of the past and those who continue to fight in the present, you academy students now follow in their footsteps."

 _Oh, just get to the point already._ There was only so much propaganda I could stand.

"Every one of you has inherited this Will of Fire, as those before you. This is what will give you strength against all odds so that in turn, you may pass that will on to future generations."

If we even have a future left after this. Some of the children around me began to whisper excitedly to one another, completely invested. Those poor children. How could they know that they'd become cannon fodder? My hands tightened slightly on the strap of my bag.

"Now go forth and do well. The future of Konoha rests on your shoulders."

I clapped politely as the crowd erupted in applause, greatly moved by his speech. There was nothing moving or great about war. They probably didn't realize that they'd have to kill out in the field in order to survive, too blinded by propaganda and the potential of glory. There was no doubt in my mind that most would die.

I was pulled from my bitter thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

"Junko-hime, this is Kenta," Mei introduced as a lanky brunette with long hair stepped up, quickly dropping into a bow, for me all of people. "He will be escorting you to and from the academy, as well as helping you with anything you may need."

The boy, who looked to be about nine or ten, rose. The first thing I noticed was the bandage around his forehead.

"I hope to be of use to you."

My stomach churned at his words. There was everything wrong about those words coming from that young face, in that young voice. If ninjas were tools to carry out the will of the village or Hokage, then the Branch members were that to the Main family on a more apparent scale. Clan members of the Branch family were taught that from birth, that their lives meant little in comparison to the prosperity of the Main family.

Maybe I could change that too, if I survived long enough.

I smiled at him with a nod of my head.

"It's nice to meet you Kenta-kun," I chirped with a happiness I didn't feel. He seemed surprised by my response, though quickly covered it as Hideyoshi walked up to us. His eyes zeroed on mine and I straightened.

"Do remember your duty to the clan," he said, glancing at the rest of the Hyūga children who were standing in our little group. "You not only represent yourselves in skill and talent but also the prowess of the clan as a whole."

I gave my automatic response alongside the other children. It wasn't as though he'd accept anything else.

"Yes sir," I said, my mask of obedience in place; slightly widened eyes to show attention and submission with no expression or emotion. A ninja in the making I was.

He gave me a sparing glance before turning to the other Hyūga adults in our little group. The crowd was beginning to disperse, the new students being led to their classrooms. I gave Mei a smile when she looked down at me.

"I'll see you when I return won't I?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Ken-kun will take you to your classroom," she said, before eyeing me critically. "Do not give your sensei any trouble, alright hime?"

I gave her a mock scandalized look. "I would never, oba-san. You know me better than that."

She did know me and while I was obedient for the most part, I could never pass up the opportunity to be a bit of a smart ass every once in a while. Especially to the elders. It had to be the Senju part of me. It was a good way to work on my deception skills too; whenever they'd come over to view my progress, I'd blow them away with over analytical answers to the material, given with an innocent smile and tilt of the head.

I could even give them the exact author, page number, and context of any material too, though I don't know if that was impressive or just sad.

She gave me a look that she knew what I was up to before sighing, placing her hand lightly on my head.

"Just remember to make your parents proud, okay?" she whispered. That sobered me up. I nodded solemnly.

With that she and the rest of the older Hyūga, as well as the other parents, began to file out of the building. I turned to my silent companion, placing a smile once more on my face.

"Shall we?"

* * *

I chattered nonstop to Kenta as he walked me to my classroom. I wanted to make a good impression and loosen him up a bit. His mother was one of my father's many sisters, and so I asked him if I could call him 'nii-san'. He had sputtered incoherently for a second before turning red and ducking his head. He was so cute.

He was also training to become an iryō-nin which surprised me, though it made sense. Hyūga were basically human X-ray machines. The byakugan would make it very easy for things like surgery and detecting issues within the body, as well as accurately locating them. He explained briefly that it was one of the fields Hyūga enter after the academy, though one of the smallest. Apparently, their skills were more useful in information gathering and tracking missions, but I had to disagree and praised his decision, causing him to turn red again.

There was a question in his eyes but he stayed silent as we approached my room. We weren't the only ones there. A boy with the Uchiha fan embroidered on the back of his wide collared shirt was standing by the doorway, who turned and watched us as we approached. He couldn't have been all that older than me, dark eyes and messy black hair surrounding a babyish face. Though I was one to talk.

Kenta regarded him briefly before turning to me.

"My classroom is the next one over," he informed me and I nodded. "I'll see you during the break."

"Okay, bye Kenta-nii!" I grinned as he blushed and rushed to enter the classroom next door.

The Uchiha boy made no move to introduce himself and so neither did I. There was totally something going on between the Hyūga and Uchiha, probably because they were both pompous and over-powered, especially being two of the biggest clans, with possibly the biggest egos in all of Konoha. Fixing clan relations would have to come later; I had my own clan issues to deal with as well as trying to figure out a way to fix the futures of a few other broken people. Having to deal with one Uchiha was more than enough.

We didn't have to wait long before the classroom door slid open and a long haired woman peeked out. Her purple eyes regarded us briefly before nodding.

"You two may come in now."

The Uchiha and I entered to a group of children about Kenta's age staring down us. Immediately, the room erupted into whispers and for the first time, I realized that I was basically in grade school again. Correction: 'ninja' grade school, which meant it was going to be even worse.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

The class fell silent as the teacher began to speak.

"These two have demonstrated exceptional potential and have been thus been added to this senior class."

Oh. I see what she was trying to do. If two toddlers barely out of diapers could be in this class, which was soon to be graduating, what did that mean for their skills? The whispers came back though quieter. More judgmental. She turned to us.

"I am your sensei, Ikeda Wakana. You will refer to me as Ikeda-sensei. Now, introduce yourselves to the class."

The Uchiha and I shared a look.

I walked before the podium and blackboard where the teacher stood, leaning over in a slight bow.

"I am Hyūga Junko," I began, although I guessed my clan didn't really need saying. "Please take care of me."

That was probably good enough. Still, I gave a disarming smile as I straightened and let my eyes wonder over the rest of the class. It was a surprisingly small class, about eight in total seated. The clan children stood out to me the most as they dominated the numbers. One who I assumed to be a Nara was taking a nap in the back row as a female Akimichi snacked quietly beside him. There were a couple of black haired, wide collared children seated in middle of the room, Uchiha if my assumptions were correct. An Aburame in their iconic trench coat and sun glasses sat next to a Hyūga in the front row who regarded me with some interest. Another Branch member. The last two students sitting next to each other in a middle row near the Uchiha didn't have discernible clan features, so I guessed they were civilians.

As I finished my quick catalog of the classroom, the young Uchiha joined me at the front of the room in a bow.

"I am Uchiha Shisui. Please take care of me."

 _You have got to be kidding me._

"Now that that's settled, you two may take a seat," Ikeda-sensei said, flipping open a lesson plan, "and then we can get started."

She didn't need to tell me twice. Ignoring the prolonged stares, I walked up the rising rows of auditorium-like desks to take an empty seat in the very corner of the room. It was a key vantage point in the room, back to the wall and a view of every other seat as well as the blackboard and podium. And the best part was that no one would notice me freaking out when Ikeda-sensei started class.

The classroom was obviously made for older kids as my head and the tops of my shoulders barely made it over the edge of the desk. Shaking my head, I pulled my book bag onto the desk and tucked my legs under me on the bench, seiza style, giving me a few extra inches that allowed me to use the surface comfortably. It would have to work.

As I got out my notebooks and pencils, I caught sight of Shisui taking a seat in the empty row in front of mine, sparing me a brief glance before sitting down. He didn't have any problems sitting at the desk, I noticed with distain. Ikeda-sensei began a lesson on ninjutsu, which seemed to be an introduction on nature transformation as the whispers and looks died down and I was left to my thoughts.

I didn't know much about Shisui, only that he had been a major influence in Itachi's life and was yet another victim of clan shenanigans and Danzō's manipulative bullshit; yet another future that could be changed for the better. I let out a deep sigh as I copied Ikeda-sensei's notes from the blackboard. I couldn't let that get me down; I had to focus on my plan. Making genin within the year, aka pulling a Kakashi, was the only way I could foresee myself being able to do anything effectively. It would give me the freedom I needed away from the clan and it would allow me to connect with the right people. There were so many people I wanted to help, but I couldn't do it on my own.

I knew the consequences of becoming a ninja and had come to terms with what that implied. I wasn't happy about it but in the grand scheme of things, in the potential future, I couldn't let that stop me. There would be a lot of lying, deceit, and manipulation. Especially if I wanted to change anything for the better.

Besides, wasn't that what a ninja was meant to do?

* * *

My inner turmoil petered to a halt as the lunch period came. The other students exited at random speeds, one of the civilians vaulting over his desk, while others languidly made their way out. The looks still came though less obvious as I hopped my way down the steps and walked to the doors. Just as he promised, Kenta was waiting for me outside but before I could meet him, a not so subtle push knocked me to the side.

If it's another Uchiha, I swear to God…

I easily regained my footing and had to look to up to see the culprit. Pale white-lavender eyes glared frostily at me. The Hyūga from my class.

"Oh, _please_ forgive me Junko-chama," a feminine voice came from the androgynous face. "I hope I didn't dishonor you in any way."

Although I had expected disdain from the Branch family, the reception and care I had gotten from Aunt Mei and Kenta had left me unprepared for such blatant hostility.

Kenta rushed to scold her. "Satomi!"

Even more intra-family conflict. Just great. Satomi turned her nose at up me.

"Just because the elders promoted this runt due to her pedigree doesn't mean you have to bow down to her."

Wait. Runt? What the hell?

I frowned slightly, though the look on Kenta's face was a mix of sadness and resignation. There was a slight crowd starting to form around where we stood in the hallway.

"Satomi-chan, Junko-hime is the next potential heir and a member of the Main House. You can't say that." His voice was low. As though embarrassed to admit it.

It was just a job, a duty that he hang out with me. That he look after me. It hit me in a way I didn't expect; a slight tickle rose in my throat and my stomach felt heavy. I was twenty-five years old for crying out loud, a four year old prodigy in everyone's eyes. And yet I was reminded of the thirteen year old I used to be, who was too weird and too awkward, who trailed behind the backs of others for some semblance of friendship, companionship.

I cleared my throat, interrupting whatever possible insult Satomi was going to throw out next.

My voice was soft but steady when I spoke. "If you two are quite done."

They both looked at me, one with surprise and the other with anger. I wasn't aware that the crowd around us had gotten larger as I made eye contact with Satomi.

"You are right Satomi-san." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I do not need any babysitting."

A smile spread across my face, a little conniving and a little conceited. Belittling on an innocent face. Perfectly Hyūga-esque.

"After all, the elders nor the academy would have permitted a four year old to enter the graduating class if they needed looking after."

The whispers returned and a light, angry blush settled over her pale face. I turned to Kenta, confidence in my voice. As they say, fake it till you make it.

"I appreciate you taking time to show me around the academy and my class," I said more earnestly. "But as I said before, I do not need a sitter."

When he went to speak, I lifted a hand.

"I will let Mei-obasan know that I am freeing you from your burden. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, it's the least I can do." I smiled. "If you will excuse me."

I managed to hold my expression as I walked through the crowd which dispersed to let me pass. It held until I made it to the bathroom where I isolated myself and locked the door, where I let the mask fall.

 _This sucks._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** September 1st, 2016.

 **Second Edit; caught spelling mistakes and lore error:** September 3rd, 2016

 **Third Edit** : December 14th, 2016

-Slight changes to Kenta and Satomi's relationship; Kenta is now one year older than Satomi.

 **Minor editing** : January 29th, 2017

...

Thanks to all those who have added this story to their favorites and followed it so far. Almost a hundred follows and almost sixty favorites as of posting this; pretty crazy, but I'm glad so many of you like it.

 **Reviews:**

Thanks to _Mina Luriya_ , _k123_ , and _Zafrinel_ for your feedback on the last chapter; I appreciate your comments!

Junko may or may not have a weakness to blondes with blue eyes, but who wouldn't have a crush on Minato? That man is too handsome for his own good. Anyways, Academy shenanigans have only just begun, and hopefully, our little protagonist will be able to handle it.

Hopefully.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

 _Chapter 6: Of School Days and Classroom Bullies_

{in which our protagonist makes a name for herself in the worst (best?) possible way and makes friends.}


	6. Of School Days and Classroom Bullies

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Of School Days and Classroom Bullies_

* * *

About ten minutes later, I succeeded in regaining my composure. The shouts and cheers of kids at play came in through the window as I wiped my hands off with a handkerchief and patted my face dry. I stared at the little girl in the mirror who stared back, the red surrounding her pale honey-tinted eyes finally receding. She looks more vulnerable than ever standing there, her tiny hands gripped tightly around a tear-soaked handkerchief.

 _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

Sighing, I stuffed my damp handkerchief into a pocket in my bag and finally unlocked the bathroom door. I couldn't hide in there forever, as much as I wanted to. When I entered the hallway it was empty, everyone probably enjoying the outdoors, which led me back to the safety of the classroom. I don't think I could handle a bunch of children at the moment.

Ikeda-sensei was still in the room, getting ready for our next lesson. I regarded her with a strained smile and she simply gave me a nod in return as I walked back to my seat. My appetite was nonexistent but I pulled my bento from my satchel anyway, not wanting it to go to waste. There was a seal on it that kept the food inside warm, an invention of my mother and a friend of hers during their genin days. I also pulled out my bag of marbles as I rarely ever went anywhere without them and pulled a few from the bag.

Coming into this, I knew it wouldn't be easy but I hadn't realized that I would have to prepare for temperamental children alongside the whole potential killing and dying business. I left my bento unopened as I utilized my usual coping mechanism: chakra practice. At this point it comes as easily as breathing. The marbles reacted to the force of my chakra as I expelled it away from my body. They 'floated' away from my hand, one inch, three inches until they stopped a foot away.

Chakra was the only comfort I had these days. I think I was barely a year old when I first felt it, and I had been relaxing on the porch in Mother's arms. It started with an uncomfortable feeling, squirming and wiggling inside my stomach, until it became painful to my young senses. Mother had thought I needed a changing but that hadn't helped. I hadn't known what was going on at the time but it was my coils beginning to awaken. I had sobbed and cried at the feeling until Father placed his hand over my stomach and the cool flow of his chakra had calmed my own. I remembered being cradled by my father then, my mother leaning against his side as we all relaxed in the warm afternoon breeze together.

 _I miss them. And I miss Home._

I let my head hit the desk as my focus broke and the marbles fell back into my hand. All the talent and foreknowledge in the world wouldn't help me if I couldn't control my emotions. Stupid child emotions.

Sitting up straight, I took a deep breath and focused on my core, following the chakra flows as I always did.

I could do this.

* * *

Genjutsu class began as the rest of the students shuffled in from lunch. I had returned to my seiza position and was scribbling down the key events I could remember from the series, in English in case anyone was looking over my shoulder. It was late in the making but as it stood, I had to get everything I could down before I forgot. Though it was disheartening, it was easier to think outside the compound, where everything was closed off and yet so overly exposed. Here, even though it was a ninja academy and you could be, and probably were being watched at all times, it paled in comparison to the complete paranoia that came from living with a clan full of byakugan users. Even if there were rules.

I hid the notebook away as more students walked in and I could feel eyes on me once again. After the confrontation in the hallway, I kind of expected it. There was a tinge of hostility in the air and I looked up. Satomi. She was glaring at me and I looked down at her from my seat with a bored expression. She was going to be a problem but I wasn't going to deal with that now. There was no time in war to bother with petty nonsense.

Something passed over the room as everyone took their seats and every nerve in my body tensed up. Something wrong, something foreign was trying to invade my senses, the normally comforting flow of my chakra beginning to pick up. I dispelled the foreign chakra before it could take hold of my senses, pushing more of mine through my system to flush it away. The other students weren't so lucky. There were a few shouts of alarm around the classroom as whatever was cast fell upon them. I briefly made eye contact with the woman at the podium who gave me a too happy smile before the screaming began.

It was terrifying. The raw terror expressed in those screams reminded me of my third birthday all over again. Someone was crying, another was sobbing and it cemented the fact that I never wanted to be hit with a genjutsu. The Uchiha in the room were the next to come out of it with shaky sighs, followed by Satomi and the Aburame. The Akimichi seemed like she was going to throw up until the Nara brought her out of it with a pulse of chakra, looking not too ruffled himself. All the clan children composed themselves soon enough and the only ones left screaming were the couple of civilian kids in the middle row. But no one moved, staring on in a kind of morbid fascination.

But the longer the screams went, the harder it was to keep my composure until something in me snapped.

I rose from my seat causing many heads to turn as I vaulted over my desk, over Shisui and the row of Uchiha in front of him to the row with screaming children. And I could see it, the way their chakra pathways fizzed and frothed, not flowing like they were supposed to. I lifted a hand, index and middle at the ready to force the foreign chakra away when a lightly tan hand locked around my wrist.

Wakana Ikeda. The cinnamon haired woman's purple eyes blinked lazily into mine as her chakra flowed unbothered throughout her body. She couldn't be older than twenty-five, the age I would've been if I'd been in my other body. In my old life.

"What do you think you're doing Junko-chan?" The familiarity and ease in her tone made my insides curdle. The screaming continued.

"I _think-_ " my voice was low as I spoke, "-it is pretty obvious what I'm doing, Ikeda-sensei."

Her grip tightened. "If these brats can't handle it, they shouldn't be ninja. It's as simple as that."

I'd be completely naïve if I believed she hadn't seen the Nara help out the Akimichi earlier. So either this was a test or she had something against civilians. Either way, I didn't like her. This was inhumane.

"Nothing in life is ever simple," I responded.

She let out an amused snort. "Oh, you think you know something about life brat?"

 _Wouldn't you like to know._

"I know enough."

In my old life, I wasn't one to let someone to step all other people. I had been incredibly shy but if someone was being unfairly treated, I couldn't stand by and let it happen. I blame the pseudo heroine part of me to all the video games and anime I used to consume. In middle school, I hadn't been one to stand for petty girl drama as it was just bullying to me. I would stand up for whoever was being picked on in the group of friends I had at the time.

Of course, this was more serious than some middle school drama but the same rules applied. Screw the consequences.

My eyes narrowed slightly. "A ninja on the field, no matter how skilled or prepared, cannot be ready for every single obstacle that comes their way. _That's_ how life works."

Her chakra became agitated, flowing a bit faster. I continued.

"Ninja are put on teams for that very reason, so that each can balance the others' weaknesses and blind spots."

My thoughts briefly fell to my parents. They had been on a genin team together and had instilled those values in me. Looking out for each other, watching each other's backs. It was an important strength. I focused.

"Unless I'm wrong, Ikeda-sensei?" I looked her directly in the eye, even as the screams petered into broken sobs.

A few moments passed before the woman released my wrist and I wasted no time in dispelling the foreign chakra from the civilians in the row. The room finally fell silent as the two managed to get their breathing under control. The girl composed herself first and her watery red eyes, obscured by her sandy blonde bangs, stared at me as I moved onto her deskmate. It took a little more chakra to bring the boy to a calm state and he partially collapsed on his desk when he finally composed himself.

Ikeda-sensei grinned as she causally walked back the podium, as if she hadn't just traumatized a room full of children.

"Now that we've gotten that act of altruism out of the way, if Junko-chan will get back to her seat, we can get class started."

I hated her. And this was only the first day class.

I could feel the room's attention on me as I slowly made my way back to my seat. My vision returned to normal as I resumed my seiza and I was distractedly aware of how low my chakra was, the regularly strong flow through my system now a slow stream. The byakugan didn't usually take so much chakra to activate; it usually didn't take much at all but in my less than efficient state, I had haphazardly activated it. I was now aware why hand seals used, for focus and less loss of chakra. Neji made it look easy.

There was a certain feeling in the air as the lesson began, the atmosphere almost choking with how tense it was as everyone in class seemed on edge. But I was more worried about what the elders and Aunt Mei would say if they heard about this.

So much for being obedient.

* * *

Throughout the lesson, Ikeda-sensei singled me out on more than one occasion, but I managed to make it to the end relatively unscathed. We had gone through multiple ways to dispel genjutsu and the like, the woman constantly pointing at my 'heroic' actions with that infuriating smile on her face, which I returned with one of my own on a careful mask.

I want go home.

Thankfully, it was the last class of the day since it was a short day, the opening ceremony taking place of morning classes. The rest of the students were sluggish too as they shuffled out of the classroom. I slid from my seat, throwing my notes into my bag with a deep sigh. How was I going to make it through the year with a sociopath as a teacher?

I stretched my arms over my head with a whine, my muscles straining a bit. I let them drop tiredly as I plopped down the steps of the almost empty classroom. I didn't really want to return to the compound but I didn't have much of a choice; with my confrontation during the break, I would have to quell that whole thing with Aunt Mei as soon as possible.

The hallway was full of loud and rowdy children. I caught a glimpse of Kenta and Satomi as I moved through the stream of children who were making their way outside. Kenta tried to catch my eye but I avoided him, my tiny body becoming lost in the crowd. I didn't want to, but it was probably for the best. Him and his sister seemed close and I didn't want to come in between that.

And I was still kind of hurt.

I finally emerged outside, freed from being stuck between peoples' stomachs and butts. Being short sucks. Children rushed to their parents, and I couldn't help the sharp pang of envy and longing I felt as I watched. I moved through the crowd at a lethargic gait, sidestepping rushing bodies until I was finally out of the gates that surrounded the academy.

"Ah, Hyūga-san!"

A young voice called from behind me and I ignored it. I wasn't the only Hyūga in the area, and as a rule of thumb, I didn't respond to random voices calling out my name. Less of a chance for me to embarrass myself if I really wasn't being called. It wasn't as though I knew anyone anyways. I walked down the road slowly, trying to take in as much freedom as I could, when the call came again, accompanied by the sound of rushing feet.

I turned and dodged as a body flew past me and fell to the ground with a puff of dust. I blinked.

It was one of the civilians from class and the other came up right afterward, panting. I wasn't moving that fast, was I?

"Are you okay?" I asked as the boy pushed himself up from the ground, the girl coming to a stop by his side.

"Y-yeah," he coughed, the girl pulling him up to his feet. "Why didn't you stop?"

There was a bit of resentment in his voice, but I shrugged. "There are more than one Hyūga around here, you know."

My words seemed to deflate him and he ran a hand through his longish brown hair agitatedly, making his ponytail stick up in different directions. The girl shook the arm she had in her hold to get his attention.

"Noburu…"

He jerked a bit and his surprisingly bright blue eyes- not as pretty as Minato's though- locked onto mine before he fell into a bow.

"Thank you for helping us!" It came out in an almost unintelligible rush. The girl followed suit at a more normal pace.

Well. That was certainly different.

"You're welcome," I said simply, making eye contact once they rose. "If that's all, I need to get home."

I turned to leave but the girl called out to me. "Wait, Hyūga-san!"

"You can call me Junko." She blinked in surprise but gave a nod.

"Junko-san," she corrected herself. "Why did you help us?"

There was a slight tone of suspicion in her voice but there was also a hopefulness that broke my heart a little. This world was all sorts of messed up; children this young shouldn't be so paranoid already. But I was trying to fix that. I would fix that.

I gave them the first genuine smile I had all day. "Would you rather I not have helped you?"

A visible panic passed over them and they shook their heads frantically in a comical fashion that made me laugh. It was refreshing.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. They both looked at each other before the boy, Noburu, answered.

"Clan kids don't usually stand up for us," he shrugged. "And aren't you some kind of princess or something? I heard that from _Satomi_ in the hallway."

There was disdain in his voice as he said her name but I barely concealed a flinch.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," I advised, mentally cursing Satomi in my head.

Way to paint a bigger target on my back. The civilians gave me dubious looks as though they didn't believe me. Either Satomi had a lot of pull in class or these kids believed anything. I guessed it didn't really matter; it was just something I would have to handle.

"If you'll excuse me, I really do need to get home," I said and turned away with a parting smile. "See you in class tomorrow."

I got to the corner before their farewells rang out behind me.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** September 5th, 2016

 **Minor edits:** January 29th, 2017

...

As usual, thanks to those who have followed and/or added this story to their favorites.

 **Reviews**

Thanks to _Mina Luriya_ , _k123_ , _UniCryin_ , _Guest_ , _Ceralyn_ , _RadioPoisoning,_ and _Sss_ for reviewing on the last chapter. I appreciate your feedback!

Junko seems to get herself in trouble quite often, and this isn't even the worst of it. Hopefully, her budding relationship skills will give her some much needed help. And those of you wanting more interactions with a certain Uchiha don't worry! There will be definitely more in the chapters to come.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

 _Chapter 7: Of Borders and Lines_

{in which the family issues continue and things get a little more awkward}


	7. Of Borders and Lines

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Of Borders and Lines_

* * *

I walked through compound with a spring in my step. Although my first day at the academy hadn't gone the smoothest, my encounter with the two civilians had given me a needed boost of normalcy in the headache that was my life. I greeted every Hyūga that I came across, Main and Branch alike, who were a bit startled at my forwardness. It was crazy how a simple encounter could brighten up a miserable day. Helping others, making even the smallest changes in their lives, made me feel as though I had a purpose. Even if it was only today.

Kenta and Satomi met me at the gates to the compound, Satomi as lovely as always and Kenta looking nervous. But I wouldn't let that get me down. Satomi made disparaging comments behind my back, quietly so no one but Kenta and I could hear them, the boy trying to quiet her all the while but I didn't mind. I certainly didn't deserve the insults but as the older person, in spirit at least, I'd look past it.

For now.

We ran into Aunt Mei in the center of the compound talking to some older ladies. They noticeably stiffened as I approached but I gave a smile in greeting regardless.

"Good evening, everyone," I chipped, Satomi copying me in a mocking voice under her breath.

They gave scattered replies before excusing themselves, which struck a little at my mood. However, Aunt Mei gave her full attention to me, briefly glancing over to my pair of shadows with a small smile.

"How was your first day at the academy Junko-hime?" At the question, my smile became slightly strained but I masked it with a bigger one. But before I could explain the situation, Satomi quickly interfered.

"Mei-obachan, Junko-hime was being disrespectful to Ikeda-sensei in genjutsu class," she said, an almost victorious smile on her face.

The older woman frowned, shifting the bag of groceries in her arms. "Is this true?"

It would do nothing for me to lie to her and I didn't have any remorse for my actions so I gave light shrug.

"I suppose my actions could be considered disrespectful, yes."

She regarded me with appraising look then sighed. "We will talk about it later."

"Okay." Satomi deflated at the simple dismal and that filled me with even more joy. Aunt Mei turned to the siblings.

"How was your day Ken-kun, Sato-chan?"

The familiar and easy way she talked to the duo was unlike how she spoke to me. At home, it was all formal- caring, but formal. I convinced myself she must have known them longer as they were older than me, but that familiar spark of alienation found its way into my chest before I could squash it down.

So much for my good mood.

I kept a patient smile on my face as the two talked animatedly to her, looking more relaxed than they had all day. I wonder what it was about me. Did it have to do with my status? It didn't really make sense to me; if anything happened to either Hideyoshi, Hiashi, or Hizashi, the title of clan head would be decided by the other Hyūga elders and appointed to someone else from the Main house if I wasn't around. At least that was the way I think it worked. My 'promotion' was cause for much disdain, that much was clear, but I still didn't know why. Even with Aunt Mei there was a distance between us.

That wasn't all. There was something about me that was too different, and that wasn't even my reincarnated state. It was even in the clothes I wore. Most, if not all, Hyūga stuck to muted earthy colors like browns, tans, and greens, with some dull blue at times. My clothing spanned the rainbow courtesy of my mother, as I had inherited many clothes from her old wardore. Today I was even wearing my favorite lavender yukata, while my cousins were wearing more subtle tans and grays.

Then there were my eyes. While almost all Hyūga had either a lavender or blue tint to their eyes, mine's had an amber, honey tint to it due to my mixed bloodline. Maybe they were worried or angry that my byakugan would be affected by that. That I would ruin the Hyūga clan because of it.

Who knew? They were never happy with anything.

"Mei-obasan," I interrupted as unobtrusively as I could. The trio looked at me as though just remembering my presence.

"I would appreciate it if I could walk to the academy myself from now on."

She frowned again. "Is there a problem?"

Kenta flinched and Satomi shot me a scathing look.

"I just think it's counterproductive," I said, casting a look at the siblings. "As a ninja in training, I should be able to handle myself within the village at least."

It was kind of insulting as an adult, even stuck in a child's body. Although, the high pitched voice and short stature would beg to differ.

Mei looked between the siblings and I before sighing again.

"We will discuss that later as well."

She gave them a parting smile before leading me away to my home that lied farther on the edge of the compound. The trip home was silent, my mood thoroughly dashed into the ground. We didn't talk about what happened at the academy until we were taking our sandals off on the genkan.

"Junko-hime." She stopped me before I could flee to my room. "We still need to talk."

I frowned but followed her into the kitchen. I helped her put away the groceries and soon we were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. I had never been that fond of tea in my old life, but now I couldn't get enough of it. I was a sucker for anything with honey or cinnamon in it.

We discussed what happened in genjutsu class; she was mixed about how she felt about it. On the one hand, I had pretty obviously gone against authority with my actions and had verbally argued against Ikeda-sensei. That was a given. But on the other, I had demonstrated a certain amount of skill and initiative that couldn't be ignored.

"While I recognize the reason behind your actions, please understand that your actions have consequences," Mei advised me, lips turned downward in a disappointment. "The elders would not be pleased if they heard about such blatant insubordination."

I couldn't help the scowl that grew on my face. "The elders care only for appearances. I would think they'd be fine with me showing such prowess as a Hyūga."

It was if my words had flipped a switch. Every muscle in my body froze as the air grew cold around me. The familiar pinch of intent caused goosebumps to rise on my arms. And the look on her face…

"You are not to speak of the elders in such a way." Her voice was ice cold and the air grew thin. "They are the reason you live comfortably within the protection of the Branch family. They are the reason you do not share our burden. _Never_ forget that."

My face fell into a mask of submission, because I was afraid. Afraid of what she would do if I did anything else. It wasn't like the oppressive aura Hideyoshi would produce when he'd come over. That was almost absentminded, as though he expected others to bend to his will. This was different. This was frustration and fear. Hatred. All bundled together and targeted at me.

I barely succeed in stopping my lip from quivering as I replied. "Yes, oba-san. I'm s-sorry."

Her face went ashen and twisted in a grimace as the killing intent dissipated from the room. She looked as though she wanted to say something but she simply picked up her cup to finish off her tea. I asked to be excused which she allowed me without a word. I didn't stop until I was down the hallway and in the safety of my room before I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I couldn't care less about how the elders felt; they didn't care about me. They only cared about the potential of my bloodline. Mei had cared about _me_ ; for more than half a year we had gotten along, talked, laughed together sometimes. At least, I thought she did.

But I guess that wasn't the point. Maybe she was only here to make sure I was fed and taken care of properly. I knew her disdain towards the Main house, rightfully so, but it was always a quiet thing, exchanged through glimpses and vaguely noticeable gestures.

It wasn't something that was allowed to be spoken outright.

That was it. It had to be. I had no doubt that my actions would reflect poorly on her, as though she was the one putting these thoughts inside my head.

And as much as I didn't want to think about it, maybe these past months were just a ruse.

* * *

The next morning seemed to come way too quickly and I ambled into the kitchen for breakfast, fully dressed and tired as hell. Ever since my parents had left to fight on the front lines, I'd have nightmares occasionally; things I don't remember but plagued me when I'd wake up, tearstained, shaking, sweating, and nauseous. It's been over eight months since I'd last seen them, but at times it seems like years. Most days I'm alright but the stress of the academy had jumpstarted them again, along with the family issues.

I wasn't holding it together well as it was and I couldn't imagine how I would if I didn't have an additional twenty-one years of experience already under my belt.

I don't know how much it's helping.

A warm bowl of rice porridge was waiting for me on the table, Aunt Mei's back to me as she worked to prepare a bento for my lunch. I bid her morning quietly which she returned without turning from her task. I had a few hours before I had to get to the academy so I took my time. Mei was focused and quiet while she worked and I hated it. Mother would be humming and singing, dancing even as she cooked or cleaned. I missed it; the music and rhythm that used to pulse around my home. It's too quiet now.

It's stifling.

Mei would never come close to Kimiko or my original mom, especially not now, but I missed being close to someone. The interaction between Kenta, Satomi, and Mei and the incident yesterday had made it clear that I was separate; that I wasn't included in their circle. That even though we were related by blood and by clan, I wasn't wanted. Which only made me miss my parents more.

I lost my appetite and pushed the bowl away, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Is something wrong, Junko-hime?" Mei asked, placing a finished bento on the table.

"I'm fine. Just not hungry, oba-san," I answered in a neutral voice, threading my fingers together on my lap.

The air was awkward and strained. A nervousness twitched in her face as she looked down at me before she turned away.

"That's okay; I'll just add more to your bento for lunch."

"Okay, oba-san. Thank you." I kept my voice on the edge of a mumble, low but clear.

The room settled back into silence once more. I absentmindedly rolled a marble in my hand before letting my chakra take it away. She had given them to me as a gift but I felt as though I couldn't enjoy them as much as I used to. If you were going to do something begrudgingly, why do it at all? I wondered if she had felt that way when she got them for me. Stuck with child she cared for only in duty. I took a deep breath, stretching my chakra and the marble away from my body.

No matter how old you get, emotions were a confusing and uncontrollable thing at times. While it was certainly easier to control your emotions when you were an adult, well for some, losing control was always more harmful and destructive. And adults always had problems apologizing as their pride wouldn't let them accept they had been wrong, especially to someone younger than them. I had been on both sides of that equation Before.

Just because you get older doesn't mean you have everything figured out. The opposite was more true than not.

I could only feel sympathy towards Mei; she wasn't in the most favorable position any more than I was. But I was only four years old; I couldn't do anything despite all the hype. Really, I was nothing more than a backup plan; once the twins came back and the war was over, they'd probably forget all about me.

"Junko-hime." Her voice startled me, and the marble fell back into my hand. Mei slid the bento to me and took the cold porridge away. "Here's your lunch."

"Thank you." The room went quiet again as I slipped it into my bag on the floor nearby.

There wasn't much I could do before Kenta, and presumably Satomi, came to take me to the academy. We hadn't talked about it yesterday but I could only assume that too was a part of the elders' decisions. I was an investment and it would do no good if I got myself injured or lost. I rolled the marble across the table between my hands as I waited.

Mei went back the sink with the half eaten bowl. "Ken-kun will not be taking you to the academy this morning."

I looked up in surprise. I didn't speak and she didn't turn from her position at the sink.

"The clan has many expectations for you," she said. "It would be counterproductive if you could not handle yourself within the village walls."

I let my face fall when she continued. "You will be expected home before dinner. Ken-kun and Sato-chan will collect you on your sparing days after the academy so that you all can practice your byakugan and jūken."

As the war had taken its toll on available ninja, I only practiced with the dōjutsu every other day when Hideyoshi or one of the other elders could oversee my progress. And plus, eye strain was a high possibility if used often enough. Still, this was better than I could have hoped for.

I kept up my act of neutrality, even though the possibility of freedom made me want to run out of the house.

"Then may I go, oba-san?"

"Yes, but do be careful."

I don't give her time to rethink as I pulled my bag over my shoulder and distanced myself from her and the table. I turned to bid her goodbye at the doorway and waited for a reply before practically skipping to the genkan to pull on my sandals.

"And Junko-hime?"

I looked up as I pulled on my last sandal. Aunt Mei stood behind me, a dish towel wrung between her fair wrinkled hands. I tensed in apprehension as she paused; why won't she just let me leave?

"I apologize for my indiscretion yesterday," she said, bowing lowly.

Will surprises never cease? I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not; was it because she felt guilty of her actions or was that obligatory as well? I was technically of the Main House after all. My stomach churned at the thought.

"I forgive you," I said before she continued, zipping up my sandals before standing as she rose from her bow. I gave her a small cheery smile. It wasn't her fault.

"May I leave now, oba-san?"

I barely caught the look of grief on her face before it cleared. She gave another bow, less deep this time.

"Yes. I will see you once you get home."

I was out the door before she could stop me again.

* * *

I had a full hour before classes started so I took my time walking through the village. It was pretty early; merchants were just now opening their stalls for business, employers shouting directions to their employees as they got ready for the day. It was nice and relaxing. It was around the beginning of fall and the weather was cooling down but not terribly so. It was the Land of Fire after all; it wouldn't get cold for another month or two and I was looking forward to the few months of consistent rainfall and cooler weather. I was quite familiar living in hot weather, having lived my entire life in California in my past, but autumn would forever be my favorite season.

A cool breeze brushed my dark hair across my neck. It was startling how content I was by simply walking through the village. It was so tense in the compound and home wasn't home anymore with my parents gone. Sure, civilians barely spared me a glance but it wasn't like the alienation I felt in the compound. The Branch House resented me because I was the part of the Main House now and had essentially 'betrayed' them. The Main House resented me because they were a bunch of elitist pricks who couldn't make up their minds whether they thought my blood was valuable enough to keep around or hated me for it.

I couldn't win with these people.

Even if it was for only a moment, it was nice to be away from all the judgment and expectations.

My languid walk was interrupted by a shout of my name. "Junko-san!"

The voice should have given it away but I was still surprised when I turned around and caught sight of the two civilians from yesterday running toward me. I didn't remember their names.

The girl walked up first with a friendly smile. "Good morning, Junko-san."

"Likewise…" I trailed off, giving her a look. She never introduced herself yesterday. Her fair face lit up in a blush and she bowed slightly, causing one of her braided pigtails to fall over her shoulder.

"Oh! I'm Ueda Akane!" she squeaked. "And this is my friend Fuijoka Noburu."

He threw up a hand in greeting before stuffing it back into a pocket of his dark red pants. He kind of reminded me of Sora from Kingdom Hearts, with his brown hair and bright blue eyes, but his hair wasn't spiky enough.

"Yo."

They stared at me and I stared back, or rather up at them since I just barely came up past their elbows. I didn't know what they wanted. I hadn't been all that social Before, and this new life had not improved my social skills at all. With the age difference, attempts at finding common ground would be difficult. It would take a considerable amount of effort on my part to act like the four-year-old I biologically was, or at least at a child-like level. Something I really didn't want to do.

"Was there something you needed from me?" I asked, tilting my head out of habit.

They shared a look before Noburu nudged Akane, who shyly ducked behind him. He sighed.

"Akane wanted to know if you would walk to the academy with us."

Today was coming to be a very interesting day and it wasn't even afternoon yet. The sandy blonde peeked from behind Noburu's shoulder. Honestly, I was done entertaining people, especially with what happened yesterday and this morning. I wanted some time alone more than anything else. But the look in her eyes stirred the more empathetic side of me.

"Sure, I don't mind Ueda-san," I said and she perked up instantly.

"Oh, you can call me Akane." A smile bloomed across her face. "And you can just call him Noburu, he doesn't mind."

He gave a bored shrug in response, watching me carefully as though I might take it back. But I smiled sincerely at them.

"Alright then. Let's go Akane-san, Noburu-san."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** September 10th, 2016

 **Minor edits:** January 29th, 2017

...

As always, thanks to all who've followed and added this story to their favorites.

 **Reviews:**

Thanks to _k123, Ceralyn, 372259, LaStranger, UniCryin, jewell01, Guest,_ and _MyNameisLaura_ for reviewing on the last or previous chapters. I appreciate it!

 **-** To Guest: There will be romance later on down the road if that's what you're looking for in this story. For now, please enjoy some relationship and character development.

 **-** To UniCryin: I haven't addressed the marbles but they will definitely have a use later on. I _was_ planning on mixing them with fuinjutsu, so you're basically in my head. Although, Junko will definitely need a teacher for that sort of thing. I wonder who could fill that role, hmm?

I hope Mei's outburst didn't seem to come from left field. As a member of the Branch Family, she has her own responsibilities and expectations to work through. And she's very instilled into the traditions of the Hyūga as well.

In other news, as of posting this chapter, I have started on the second arc of _For a Chance at Happiness._ I have about eight chapters left of this arc (that I still have to edit) so I hope you guys look forward to it. Also, I have some questions for you guys.

1\. How do you guys feel about the length of the chapters? Are they alright lengthwise or do you prefer longer chapters? The chapters I have are usually between 3k and 3.5k words, sometimes a little longer; I can foresee the only problems with longer chapters than this would be the time to write and edit them, thus I wouldn't be able to update as quickly as I've been.

2\. Would you like to read interludes following the other characters, like Mei, Kenta, Satomi, or any upcoming characters? Or would you prefer to stick with Junko's perspective all the way through?

3\. I might make a poll for this, but what kind of art sites do you like to frequent? I kind of want to post some art or doodles I've done for this story of the characters. Maybe I'll make a deviantart for it.

Let me know your thoughts.

Next time on a _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

 _Chapter 8: Of Cliques and Fighting Fists_

{in which our protagonist learns about civilian life and that the academy is no joke}


	8. Of Cliques and Fighting Fists

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Of Cliques and Fighting Fists_

* * *

During our walk to the academy, the two civilians grilled me about clan life. I couldn't tell them much, but I told them about my training regime which they seemed to be intrigued by. Well, Akane was, Noburu…

"You're telling me that you study and train every day?" he asked with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Yes."

"And you have been doing this every day for two years?"

"Yep."

"How old are you again?" Akane smacked him on the arm with a quiet, 'that's rude', under her breath as I answered.

"Four."

His eyes widened before his face completely fell, as though done with the world. "Clan people are crazy."

The other girl smacked him again and Noburu rubbed his arm, shooting her a dirty look.

"I cannot argue with that," I shrugged as we made our way past the academy gates.

It was interesting to get another view of clan life. From the outside, it would certainly look strange. I wasn't sure how it went with other clans but the Hyūga held secrecy and privacy as one of their highest beliefs, which was why the compound was usually closed off to outsiders. And one couldn't forget about the cursed seal. It was a bit ironic with a kekkei genkai like the byakugan, but what could you do? This world was weird.

"Well, I think your discipline is admirable Junko-chan," the girl said, pushing her friend away so she could walk by my side.

"Thank you Akane-san."

"And you talk funny," Noburu interjected. Akane went to hit him but he dodged at the last minute. "Stop hitting me!"

"You're being rude Noburu!" Akane said, a blush spreading across her face. She must have felt embarrassed because of his actions. Poor girl.

"But she's really weird," the boy frowned, eyes narrowed as though trying to analyze me. "Like an adult in a baby's body."

The girl got him in the shoulder before he could dodge and I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escapes me. He was more right than he knew. The duo just stared at me for a moment before falling into laughter themselves. After all, it did seem ridiculous.

I let my giggles fade into a sigh. Being outside the borders of the clan made all the difference in the world. It was nice to laugh and breathe so easily; I had almost forgotten the last time I felt so free. The conversation flowed into different territory as Akane began telling me about herself and Noburu. I learned that the two were childhood friends, though I could've guessed that from their interactions.

Noburu's mother helped out at the orphanage that Akane grew up in when they were younger. He still helped out there every once in a while since his mother was too busy with her work in the genin corps due to the war. I made a mental note to check that out later. My memory of certain facts were blurry, but I knew some sketchy stuff happened at the orphanage in the series. If there was something I could do, I'd try to help. Hopefully nothing terrible has happened yet, and wouldn't until I at least gained some height.

We were making our way down the hallway to our classroom when a feeling of dread rose in my stomach. I didn't know what to do about Ikeda-sensei; on the one hand, she hadn't out right scolded me for my actions yesterday, but I didn't know how she felt about me. Ninja were an eccentric sort so I didn't really know what to expect. For all I knew, she was planning on terrorizing me for the next year. I fought the urge to shudder.

We entered the classroom which was inhabited by only a few other students. Satomi was sitting in her spot in the front row with Kenta and the Aburame from our class at her side, along with a few other students I didn't recognize. Their conversation faded away as we stepped inside, the entire group staring at us. I was the focus of their gaze so I gave a slight smile in response.

"Good morning everyone," I chipped lightly as I led the way. I heard a mumbling reply from them, though Satomi simply glared at me and Kenta returned the smile weakly.

I wasn't surprised when Akane and Noburu followed me up to my corner.

The blonde haired girl paused before entering the row. "Is it alright if we sit with you, Junko-chan?"

Noburu had no reservations about sliding in next to me with a plop.

"Why not? We're friends now." That was quite forward. I stared at him.

"Are we really now? I thought I was a strange adult-baby?" I kept my face blank even as those ridiculous words passed my lips. His face paled then turned red and he ran a hand through his longish bangs.

"A-ah, well…" he stuttered.

Akane seemed unsure from where she stood at the edge of the desk. The group at the front of the classroom went quiet at our exchange. How nosy.

"Just kidding." I can't help the conniving grin that spreads across my face at the constipated look on his own.

He let out a strangled noise, letting his head hit the desk with a grumble which causes me to laugh again. Akane sighed at our antics as she slid in next to Noburu but there was a smile on her face as our conversation returned to other topics. I couldn't help but think there was some ulterior motive for them befriending me, especially since I was a good four years younger than them, but I chalked it up to paranoia and enjoyed their company for what it was.

The relationship between civilians and clans was something strange. Clan members didn't seem to think much of civilians and kept mostly to their own spheres of influence, while civilians either seemed to think of them as royalty or stuck up pricks, an opinion I got from Akane and Noburu respectively. It was classism at its finest and I wasn't all that surprised given how Konoha valued seats of power, though that could be said with any society. I wasn't sure of the Sandaime's background blood-wise, but he had been trained by the previous Hokages and the Sarutobi clan had been involved in the village since its founding as well, if I remembered correctly. There was a focus of tradition and lineage that spread to all that lived here.

It certainly wasn't bad, but it didn't give a lot of room for civilians to make it anywhere substantial.

I cleared my head of village politics as more students shuffled in, joined by Ikeda-sensei. I had my own problems to deal with.

* * *

As my first day had been cut short due to the opening ceremony, today was my first day of taijutsu class which I had mixed feelings about. I had only just started intense physical training in the time between my birthday and my enrollment, and mainly on the wooden posts that were in the backyard of my home. I practiced everything from standard punches and kicks to throwing kunai and shuriken, which had been a slightly terrifying ordeal.

By order of the elders, I was forced to start practicing with real kunai and shuriken after Hideyoshi informed me of my enrollment into the academy. I had been particularly clumsy Before, and I was glad that hadn't transferred over to my present body, as to avoid dropping any sharp objects onto my exposed toes. That was another thing I didn't understand about ninja wear. While the standard sandals most shinobi wore were well-fitting and all that, having exposed toes seemed very counterproductive to safety but maybe that was just me.

Anyways, I practiced the Gentle Fist with Mei and any other assortment of Hyūga that were available, but that was the extent of my sparring experience. I didn't really think it counted though since they never went all out.

I stood with Akane and Noburu outside on the training field as Ikeda-sensei went over the rules for the spars.

"We will be holding a traditional spar in order to get a feel for your strengths and weaknesses, and how you rank in the class as a whole."

Her eyes roved over us, pausing over me and Shisui who stood a few feet away with the pair from his clan.

"I look forward to seeing how well you all do." Her face split into a grin that sent a shudder throughout the entire class.

"There will be no limit to what you can or cannot do, but don't kill each other." She waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. "There aren't that many of you here to begin with."

There were ten of us in total. I had heard from my newfound friends that there had been more civilians in the previous years when they had first entered the academy but the number had dwindled as the years passed and the war got worse. Civilians were usually unprepared for ninja life, not having the same resources clans did. Unfortunate but it was what it was, and changes in the war effort had parents pulling their children from the academy in droves.

There was no reason for them to leave the children as fodder for the frontlines, and there were always other things, safer things, that could be done.

"Chou-chan and Kyou-chan, you're up!" Ikeda-sensei called, and the Akimichi and Aburame walked up and faced off in the middle of the area, bringing up the seal of confrontation.

"Begin!"

The Akimichi, for being pretty quiet and shy, was vicious as she attacked the Aburame with the bō she had attached to her back. The cloaked bug user was quick on her feet, driven to the defensive as she moved in between jabs of the weapon which grew in length with the Akimichi's chakra. The Aburame formed a hand seal and a torrent of bugs, condensed in a buzzing swarm so thick that it was just an angry indiscernible mass, formed around the girl.

It didn't take long for the match to end there. No matter how much the Akimichi swung, she couldn't disperse the hive that hissed and swarmed, forming a ring around her. From what I remembered from the series, the Aburame worked with insects that basically ate chakra. I could see its effect on the other girl as her attacks became slower and slower, until she fell to her knees tiredly. Tactically, it was a very smart move on the Aburame's part as the Akimichi used chakra for most of their techniques.

The Aburame recalled her insects and turned to Ikeda-sensei who was looking down at a clipboard. She waved a hand in the air.

"Winner Kyou-chan. Now form the seal of reconciliation and get off the field."

Chou rose shakily to her feet, while Kyou stood silently nearby. The two formed the seal and trudged back to where the rest of us waited. The Akimichi stumbled her way back to her friend, who I had once thought was a Nara but was actually a Yamanaka by the name of Minoru. He silently handed her a bag of chips which she happily dug into.

"Next, Noburu-kun and Satomi-chan."

The brunette squared his shoulders and walked to the field where my cousin was already waiting.

"Do your best, Noburu!" Akane cheered as the two formed the seal and got ready.

Ikeda-sensei gave the signal. Satomi immediately activated her byakugan and got into stance as Noburu rushed towards her, kunai in hand. It was a grave mistake on his part. She moved with a grace I didn't expect with her brash behavior, but we were Hyūga; it was to be expected. Her hand moved with an almost invisible swiftness to disable the offending appendage. His hand immediately went limp and he leapt back to avoid her second strike with a gasp.

Satomi grinned at his sound of pain.

"You'd think that after sparing for so long together you'd actually improve. Shame really."

Noburu growled in response and pulled out another kunai with his left hand. If I wasn't sure before, I was now that they had some sort of grudge against each other. It was probably where his distrust of clans came from. He threw the kunai near her feet which she dodged, leaping over it to get him until it exploded behind her. I let out a gasp though the others didn't seem alarmed. I knew sensei hadn't limited us, but damn!

These kids were crazy!

"Damn it Noburu!" One of the Uchiha snapped. "Cut it out with the smoke bombs!"

Ikeda-sensei performed a seal and a strong wind stopped the smoke from coming where we stood. That wasn't the smartest move for Noburu, especially since the byakugan allowed the user to see through almost anything, something he definitely should've known if they'd spared together before. A smoke screen wasn't going to help unless he threw it directly in her face, and I doubt even that would stop her.

It'd probably just make her angrier.

"As if that'll help you," Satomi taunted, but her voice sputtered into a cough as the smoke began to clear.

Noburu stood at the ready, another kunai in his working hand as he launched another assault on the girl. Satomi's reaction time was lower as she fended him off, managing to disable his other arm before delivering another blow to his collarbone. The boy was sent flying and landed with a dull thud onto the ground. Satomi was still coughing when Ikeda-sensei called the match in her favor.

"Winner Satomi-chan. Good try Noburu-kun; that was a nice touch with the coughing gas. If you hadn't let her disable you so quickly you might've won this time."

Noburu grumbled as he threw his upper body up into a sitting position. The chūnin grinned down at him, lifting him up by the back of his hoodie.

"Now kiss and make up you two, we got more matches to do."

The pair glared at each other but Satomi grabbed his limp hand in the seal before dropping it as though it was diseased.

She managed to have a haughty look on her face despite the fact she was still coughing.

"Better luck next time," she snorted- though it could've another cough- before walking to the sidelines.

Noburu let out a huff of anger before joining Akane and I. One of the older Uchiha boys snickered as he walked past him and the brunette sent a growl in his direction. It didn't look all that intimidating since his arms were swinging loosely from his shoulders like noodles. It had to be a normal thing between the Satomi and Noburu, especially since Ikeda-sensei didn't seem all that worried about the boy as she concentrated on her clipboard. Akane immediately came to his aid, her hands quickly moving to grab his.

"Noburu, you have to be more careful against Satomi-san," she scolded as she examined his arms. I looked on in awe as they glowed a pale green before fading. Noburu rubbed his wrists.

"She just makes me so mad," he grumbled underneath his breath.

"That's what you said last time."

"You know medical ninjutsu Akane-san?" I interrupted. Both looked at me.

"Ah, yes! One of the matrons at the orphanage taught me," she explained as Noburu sighed. How interesting.

I smiled at her. "You must be very skilled then. It takes a lot of practice to learn such intensive ninjutsu."

The other girl blushed lightly at the compliment, and my smile turned the slightest bit coy.

"You must've learned so you could heal Noburu-san, didn't you?"

Akane blushed a deeper red and sputtered an unintelligible reply while Noburu gave me a blank look. I turned to him.

"You must very accident prone." He glared at me, before turning his head and muttering something about Hyūga under his breath. They were so fun to mess with.

While we were talking, Ikeda-sensei had called one of the older Uchiha boys and the Yamanaka to the center of the arena. The lighter haired boy was dodging the Uchiha with some impressive maneuvers while heckling him.

"I had honestly thought you'd do better than this Katsuo-san." Minoru kept his voice smooth and polite even as he evaded a nasty looking punch from the enraged Uchiha.

"Will you shut up and fight you annoying-"

A loud whistle tore through the area causing me and the others to flinch and cover our ears in pain.

"Katsuo-kun, you stepped out of the arena," Ikeda-sensei chirped in a sing-song manner. "Minoru-kun wins."

The glare that Katsuo sent the Yamanaka would have surely set the boy aflame if he had the sharingan. But luckily for the boy, the coal colored eyes could only follow after him as he walked back to Chou who high-fived him when he sat down next to her.

That had ended quickly. As the Uchiha walked back to join his clansmen, Ikeda-sensei called the next pair.

"Akane-chan and Yasu-kun, you're up."

The girl gave us a nervous smile before heading to the center of the field where the other older Uchiha was waiting.

"Kick his butt Akane!" Noburu cheered as the two formed the seal of confrontation.

"Begin!" At Ikeda-sensei's signal, the Uchiha's hands flew into a flurry of hand seals before bringing them to his mouth.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A large bloom of fire erupted from his mouth and I gasped again, taken aback by the sheer viciousness of the attack. These kids pulled out all the stops. Just for a training match?

The great fireball was dispersed by a sudden gust of wind that came from nowhere, Akane's hands separating from a seal as they moved to her weapon pouch. The girl threw a handful of shuriken at the boy who deflected them with a kunai, though several managed to slightly cut his bare arms as they flew past. Just like the Akimichi, it was strange to see the shy girl look so focused as she made her way towards the Uchiha.

But I could see the insecurity in her step as she got into close combat with Yasu. She was put on the defensive as the boy came back with a fury of strikes and kicks which she managed to block just barely. She was weak in taijutsu that was certain, and probably should've remained attacking from long range as the Uchiha excelled in that department.

Soon he was standing over her, having knocked her to the ground.

"Winner, Yasu-kun," Ikeda-sensei declared, making another mark on her clipboard.

I was slightly surprised when the Uchiha offered a hand to pull her up which Akane took with a wince. They formed the seal of reconciliation and walked back to the sidelines. Akane looked reserved, as though she had expected the results of the battle.

"You'll get him next time Akane," Noburu consoled the somber girl as she sat next to us. She didn't look too convinced by the way she was tugging at her pigtails. I nodded, letting my eyes trail after Yasu whose open cuts were being tended to by Ikeda-sensei.

"I think you could've won Akane-san if you had kept your distance."

She stopped tugging her hair at my words and looked at me.

"Why do you say that?"

"You utilized your wind jutsu quite well and you seem to have a weakness in taijutsu." She nodded at my observations and so I continued. "I'm sure you could have tired him out or figured out a way to send him out of bounds. Maybe you should look into more long range jutsu and weapons if you're uncomfortable getting close."

Akane and Noburu looked surprised at my advice. Was it really that surprising of a concept?

"Really?" I nodded. Noburu gave me a poke.

"What about me?" I gave him a flat look.

"Never have a taijutsu battle against a Hyūga." He deflated. "We are masters in taijutsu after all."

"Geez thanks." I gave him a smile.

"Your coughing gas seemed effective. You should work that angle; if you are able to get your opponent handicapped before they can get an attack in, the battle would obviously be in your favor. Your timing is good; all you need is to utilize your traps better."

He gave a 'hmm' of thought before Ikeda-sensei called for attention.

She was grinning at me when I looked up.

"Junko- _chan_ and Shisui-kun, you're next," she chuckled. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** September 15th, 2016

 **Minor editing:** January 30th, 2017

...

Thanks to all those who have favorited or followed this story.

 **Reviews**

Thanks to _babypanda468, Mari, starthedetective, 372259, k123, UniCryin,_ and _Mina Luriya_ for reviewing on the last or previous chapters. I appreciate the feedback!

I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed with all the back to back fighting. Also, I've never written a fighting scene before so let me know what you guys think. Though I am sort proud of the scene between Junko and Shisui I wrote for next chapter since it demonstrates her way of thinking.

In regards to the chapter length, and keeping all of your suggestions in mind, I'm going to try to have longer chapters, about 4.5k as suggested by _starthedetective_ as that seems possible. Though the rest of the chapters for this pre-genin arc might remain between 3.5k and 4k since I like the way I structured them and don't want to break from that. But the next arc will definitely have longer chapters, so I hope you look forward to it.

Also, for the other characters' perspectives, I think I'll include their interludes between time skips as a way of giving an outward view of our little protagonist and to include scenes outside of the main narrative I have written. Also, I have made a deviantart to post character art for this story (and others perhaps). I'll add it to my bio and let you guys know the username next chapter since I have nothing on it yet.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

 _Chapter 9: Of Eyes and Bloodlines_

 _{in which our protagonist fights and gives peptalks (or at least tries to)}_


	9. Of Eyes and Bloodlines

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Of Eyes and Bloodlines_

* * *

Shisui and I stood across from each other, hands ready in the seal of confrontation.

"Begin!"

At the signal, my body moved into position, the regular stance of the Jūken coming to me automatically. I never sparred against anyone before, and had never been in a fight in my other life so I didn't know what to expect. Sure, I trained with Aunt Mei and whatever Main House lackey that was sent over, but generally I was shown the kata and copied them against a wooden dummy. I had all the forms down but never got the chance to use them in companion with the byakugan.

Shisui was careful as he circled me, not getting within striking distance. He must've learned from Noburu's failed fight or listened to the advice I had given the older boy. I wasn't all that confident in my skills in taijutsu; he was probably better than me given that he seemed a bit older, though probably only by a year or two. There was a slight mumbling on the sidelines as we continued to circle each other, trying to gauge the other.

"Just fight already!" Noburu shouted, but immediately released a yelp when he was presumably hit by Akane.

Shisui was the first one to move; with a speed unexpected from such a young child, he came close delivering a strike to my shoulder but I blocked it with a forearm, releasing a pulse of chakra as I did. He quickly pulled away before I could retaliate but the damage was already done. While the Gentle Fist style utilized the byakugan in order to manipulate the opponent's tenketsu offensively, I figured that the Hyūga's ability to manipulate any of their own could be used defensively, especially since specializing in taijutsu meant getting close and personal to an enemy. There was a slight sting on my skin where the boy had made contact with my arm but other than that I didn't feel a thing.

Maybe it was a good thing that the clan ran me into the ground every other day.

Shisui on the other hand seemed a bit off. He looked down at the fist that he had attacked me with, clenching and unclenching it bit before looking over to me with a perplexed look. It wasn't as controlled as a regular strike but releasing concentrated amounts of chakra allowed me to push things away, just like I did with my marbles, and acted as a rough barrier. The technique wasn't complete by any means but it was a start.

I rushed forward on the offensive, delivering a few quick blows which he managed to dodge. I hadn't thought I would be much of a fighter in this life, considering my past where I had avoided conflict like the plague. But being reborn in a world where people expected you to fight and danger came in a variety of forms, lurking behind each and every corner, it was a necessity. I couldn't hesitate on the field as that would mean my death.

And I couldn't let that happen before I changed things.

I had to see Shisui as the enemy, or else I would never make it. Steeling myself, I pushed forward, not giving him a chance to do much but block and evade. I was tiny but quick. I really didn't want to hurt him, though I really couldn't do much damage without my byakugan and the full extent of the Gentle Fist. I didn't want to rely completely on the dōjutsu in the beginning of the match anyways, and the boy was frighteningly quick. I wouldn't be able to get through the sequence of hand seals before the Uchiha came back with a counter attack.

It wasn't as though I wasn't taking Shisui or the spar seriously, I just didn't think it was all that necessary to go in with the big guns when I had other perfectly good skills. But that was probably just me being over confident in my abilities.

I guess it was the Hyūga in me. Possibly the Senju, but who knows.

Shisui knocked me away with a handful of thrown shuriken which I had to leap back to avoid, lifting a chakra pulsing arm to deflect one that came uncomfortably close to my face. I was sent even further away when he sent a barrage of mini fireballs in my direction with a series of quick hand seals that I almost couldn't track. Damn it, that was another thing I had to practice. I was surprised that he had enough chakra to sustain such a technique for such a long time, though I guess he wasn't in this class for nothing.

I let my hand drift behind me to my weapons pouch where I had my own shuriken, the other in an open palm in front of me as the fireballs cleared. I would have to end this match quickly, as I could already feel a stitch in my side from all the running and strain in my little legs. While as a child I found myself with an abundance of energy, much more than I had as an grown adult, I was subject to crashing as children do. My mind was strong but my body and stamina were unfortunately weak.

Channeling a bit of chakra into the tips of my fingers and to my legs, I flung the sharp stars of death with a flick of my wrist towards the Uchiha, running behind them as they flew forward. Shisui leapt back with an audible gasp as the shuriken came at him faster than he expected, the boy scrambling to get out of the line of fire, deflecting the ones he wasn't so lucky to dodge with a kunai. I steeled myself as I dashed to where he stood, the boy's eyes widening as I got close.

I could have sworn I saw them become the slightest bit red as my palm came into contact with his chest, sending him backwards and over the arena line. The field was quiet for a moment before Ikeda-sensei whistled.

"Winner, Junko-chan."

My breath came out in a whoosh as I let my arm come down from its striking position. Shisui let out a groan as he pushed himself up, looking at the ground where the line of the arena was set. I couldn't tell whether or not he was angry as he turned his eyes on me, dark as obsidian.

It must have been my imagination.

I offered a hand down to the boy who only spared a moment before grabbing onto it. My limbs groaned in protest but I focused on not being pulled to the ground as I helped him to his feet. How embarrassing would that be? I shifted away as Shisui brushed himself off so I could get control of my embarrassing panting. When he finished, he looked down at me with an analyzing look before a smile bloomed on his face.

"Good match, Hyūga-san," he commented, offering his hand in the seal of reconciliation. I completed the seal with a smile of my own.

"You as well Uchiha-san," I nodded, pulling away. I had depended way too much on my chakra to compensate for my lack of stamina but it had felt good. Training at home was like performing on a stage, especially when Hideyoshi or any of the other elders came to watch.

Ikeda-sensei clapped her hands together as we returned to the rest of the class.

"That was certainly interesting." Her eyes fell on me for a moment. No doubt that she had noticed my usage of chakra. I wondered if that would bite me in the ass later as she spoke.

"I have written down your strengths and weakness as a baseline. We will be having these kinds of spars every so often to check your progress."

I'm sure that everyone's stomach dropped when she looked at us with a smile that meant nothing good.

"You _will_ improve."

"Yes, sensei!" We all chimed together, fearful for our lives.

This year was going to be rough.

* * *

We were soon released to lunch before the second half of classes came. I would've stayed in the classroom and eaten my food like the hermit I was but my new friends dragged me back out the doors before I could get comfortable. They pulled me to their favorite tree, and underneath it we sat and relaxed.

I managed to regain most my stamina after eating half of my overstuffed bento. Man, while a child body did have its limitations, they could spring back real quick, though I'd bet it had something to do with chakra as everything in this world did. I divided the rest with the civilians as I relaxed against the scarred oak of the tree. As usual, I had fallen to a semi-meditative state when Noburu poked me.

"Why didn't you use your special eye thing during the match?"

I blinked up hazily as I registered his question.

It had taken me a while to get used to the byakugan. Being able to see in near 360 degrees had left me disoriented when I first activated it. I couldn't see very far, only about ten meters or about thirty-three feet but it was still an amazing ability. I had to say, the byakugan was pretty awesome; I could see Mei in the kitchen even though she was behind me as I stood in the middle of the backyard. It was strange the amount of detail I could see with it. The series didn't do it justice; without even turning I could see her chopping up vegetables, the action normally quick, efficient, and invisible. I could see every single movement and every minuscule cut and slice on her calloused fingers.

It was crazy.

I tilted my head to look at him where he sat to my left.

"Just because I can doesn't mean I should." He frowned at me.

" _Satomi_ always uses hers." He spat out her name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Satomi-san is Satomi-san." I gave a helpless shrug. "And it is one of the treasures of the Hyūga clan after all; it would've been strange if she hadn't."

"You use it with your style of taijutsu right?" Akane asked. I nodded.

"Then why didn't you use it today?" Her face become solemn. Pity? "Can you not use it Junko-chan?"

Noburu's face fell at that as well. It was the first time they had looked at me like the four year old I was. Whether it was Hyūga pride or my own, I didn't like it.

Sitting up straighter, I ran through the hand seals one by one. I hadn't mastered it with a single seal yet like Neji does in the anime and I wasn't willing to activate haphazardly like I'd done yesterday in fear of a headache.

"Byakugan!" I whispered as my vision sharpened and range expanded. Akane and Noburu's chakra quickened with their surprised gasps.

I shrugged again, pleased by their reactions and the tiniest bit smug.

"The kekkei genkai of the Hyūga can be accessed from birth."

"Then why didn't you..?"

I let the dōjutsu fade as I put away my cleaned out bento. "It didn't seem necessary."

There was a tone of jealousy in Noburu's voice as he spoke.

"Didn't seem necessary?" he scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest with a pout. "Of course it wasn't for you. If I had a cool kekkei genkai I'd use it all the time. Then I could beat _Satomi_ and those stupid Uchiha."

Akane looked between us worriedly as my eyes widened in surprise. I didn't realize he coveted such a thing. Satomi and the others must've really demolished his self-worth if that was the case. Next thing you know he'd be plucking eyeballs out of people's heads. One was more than enough.

At the look on my face, Noburu panicked.

"I mean, it's not like I hate people with them. I just- OW!"

He was interrupted by my finger flicking his nose. I gave him a deadpan look.

"While those with kekkei genkai do have certain advantages, without proper training and discipline it can end up being a hindrance more than a blessing," I explained, pulling from all the lectures I received regularly and my knowledge of the sharingan. The sharingan could literally drive their users into insanity; not good.

Noburu went to protest and I flicked him again. When he made no move to speak, I pulled away.

"I may have the byakugan but my proficiency in hand seals is weak," I said, glaring my tiny pale fingers. "Uchiha-san would've interrupted me in the middle of the sequence and the battle would've turned out in his favor."

I should really learn a shortcut soon because doing loads of hand seals were tedious and tough on my little joints. While my mentors had taught me all the necessary seals for activating the byakugan, with all jutsu, hand seals were just a way of concentrating and opening the correct tenketsu to perform a technique. But since I was a Hyūga and I already had an extensive awareness of my own chakra and how to manipulate it, it should be easy to do without the seals. And theoretically, one could use any one seal to activate the dōjutsu. Or none at all. I knew it could be done, and I had done it on accident yesterday.

In practice, I wasn't so successful.

"I'm sure if you train hard enough, you'll be able to develop a skill set worthy of defeating any kekkei genkai." I shrugged, standing and throwing my bag over my shoulder as the bell rang for class. I didn't know how much my pep talk would work coming from such a high pitched voice but I had to at least try.

Noburu blinked in surprise, and Akane did as well. They always seemed so surprised by the things I said, though I guess it made sense. I was physically four. The boy, at the very least, seemed sated by my explanation as he sprang up to his feet with a grin.

"You're a very strange kid," he grinned. Akane rose as well, smacking him lightly on the arm. That didn't stop him; if possible, his grin became bigger.

"You're alright Hyūga." He patted my head and I scowled at him, swatting him away with a quick jab. Maybe I shouldn't have given him a peptalk. How annoying.

Akane let a nervous laugh as she gave us a subtle nudge to get us moving.

This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

The rest of the day went without incident; I got a few more looks from the others but Noburu and Akane proved to be a nice distraction from their distracting glances. We were walking out of the academy, taking in the semi-autumn air as others ran and jumped through the gates in a hurry to get home.

"Do you have to go home right away Junko-chan?" Akane asked as we stepped through the gates. I looked around, and not seeing either of my cousins anywhere for any impromptu training, shook my head.

"Satomi-san and Kenta-kun aren't picking me up today so I don't think I'm needed at home right away." The girl visibly brightened.

"Do you want to go out for tea then? I know this place in the Akimichi district that has the most delicious cakes."

The idea of cake and tea instantly caught my attention; while I had a disciplined diet and schedule most of the time, sweets were always a large temptation. And the way Akane looked at me, I got the feeling that she didn't get to have girl talk all that often, seeing as how her best and only friend seemed to be the trouble-prone Noburu.

I nodded and she cheered happily causing a smile to spread across my face. She reminded me of someone from Before, but the name evaded me along with the face. Noburu sighed moodily, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I can't; my dad wants me to help him out in the shop today," he huffed.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. His face twisted.

"He wants me to carry on the shop after he's done because my stupid older brother doesn't want to inherit the business; even though he's a hundred times better than me. It's such a pain."

At my questioning glance, Akane piped up.

"Noburu's dad is a blacksmith," she added helpfully as we walked through the village. "He supplies a lot of the shinobi shops in the area, and he doesn't want Noburu to be a ninja."

"But why would he let him get this far in his studies if this was the case?" I asked.

"Mom's pretty much pulling his arm since she's already in the corps," Noburu shrugged. "She supports my decision, despite all the flak we get from our relatives."

I catalogued that information for later, as I did with everything. The ninja life was full of family issues no matter where you came from it seemed. It made sense though; you were essentially being taught to forego emotions to become a weapon of the village, at the beck and call of the Hokage, and to some extent the council. In my old life and my old world, no one would want that kind of future for their children.

But there was a certain necessity to it as well; I wasn't blind to it. The threats were consistent and heavy, from outside the village walls as well as inside, unfortunately. It was either let yourself fall to the will of other, stronger powers, or get stronger to protect yourself.

A rock and hard place, for sure.

Akane and I bid him goodbye as we walked by his father's shop, a location I made sure to remember for later. We continued into the Akimichi district, the air tinged with the scent of fresh herbs and a mixture of seasoning. If I wasn't a Hyūga I would've been drooling but I settled for taking in deep breaths to somehow forever ingrain the scent into my lungs.

It reminded me of Home, and my mom, and an onslaught of homesickness hit me. It wasn't like missing Mother and Father, Kimiko and Daichi; this was an empty pain, something hollow at the center of my chest that had been unearthed after being forgotten. I tried to forget it and focused on my companion as we entered a little café tucked away on the edge of the district.

"Hello, Aka-chan." A stout woman, an Akimichi no doubt by the markings on her cheeks and amberish colored hair, greeted us as we stepped through the threshold. There weren't many others in the shop, only a couple of shinobi sitting in the corner with their backs against the wall, watching us as we entered, and a few nondescript others talking quietly to each other.

The Akimichi's eyes drifted to me. "Who's your little friend?"

I gave my patented innocent smile and bowed lightly. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hyūga Junko."

"Such a polite child!" The woman's eyes crinkled happily as she ushered us to a table.

Akane beamed as we took our seats. "Junko-chan is very smart and kind too Miho-san; she's in the same class as Noburu and me in the academy."

The woman's eyes widened and she looked at me with a critical eye. I, however, was more distracted by Akane's compliment. So openly earnest and genuine. A slight heat crawled up my neck and onto my cheeks before crawling to the tips of my ears.

"Akane-san," I hissed lightly, bringing a menu up to cover my face. "I think you have an exaggerated opinion of me."

She simply smiled in response as the older woman chortled heartily.

"And humble too! That's a surprise." There was a certain twinkle in her eyes as she stared at me. "Please enjoy your stay at 'Tsukuda's'."

My blush receded as the woman left to greet another couple who had just entered. I gave Akane a look which she ignored in favor of pointing out some of her favorites on the menu. I was surprised by the diversity of it all; they even had a variety of croissants and other more European deserts. The Elemental Nations were an enigma to be sure.

I ended up getting a cream cheese croissant because of nostalgia and a cup of sencha green tea, while Akane went with strawberry daifuku and jasmine tea. It was quiet and comfortable as we drank and ate our snacks. Between sips and bites, Akane talked about random things that had happened during her time at the academy and the orphanage, as well as embarrassing stories about Noburu, which I immensely enjoyed. We talked for a couple of hours, relishing in the cool afternoon atmosphere.

It was strange feeling this normal for the first time I had been in this messed up world. No thoughts of the future or regrets of the past. It was just me and a friend.

Normal.

But there was briefest whispering of doubt in my mind.

 _Would this happiness last?_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** September 21, 2016

 **Minor edits:** January 31th, 2017

...

As always, thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites and/or have followed this story this far. I appreciate it!

 **Reviews**

Thanks to _k123, 372259, starthedetective,_ and _Anseo_ for your lovely comments on the last chapter.

I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. I wanted to use the Shisui fight to demonstrate some of the skills Junko has worked on in all of her training (even though she kinda cheated) and I hope that the explanations made sense. If it needs to be clearer, let me know.

- _starthedetective_ : I always like to shoutout those who take the time out leave such thoughtful reviews that help me make this story better. I'm just happy that people like it enough to leave a comment.

- _Anseo_ : Your memory isn't wonky, both of our little prodigies are in a senior class, but Shisui hasn't learn the flicker yet. He's working on it though.

I have made a deviantart account for posting concept art and other things for this stories and others. It is under the username Eirron, that's 'eiron' with two r's since that one was taken. I've only posted one picture but it's one of how I imagine our little trio here, so take a look if you want.

Also, a question: Do you readers like the fact that I respond to reviews in the author's notes? I like to answer them here just in case others have the same questions, but I don't want it to seem unfair if I don't respond to each and every one.

The next chapter is an interlude; it contains a bit of a recap of another chapter but it lets you get a better sense of our little protagonist from the outside, so I hope you enjoy it.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

 _Interlude: An Out-stretched Hand_


	10. Interlude: An Out-stretched Hand

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _An Out-Stretched Hand_

* * *

The first time Noburu had seen Junko Hyūga, he hadn't thought much of her. Yeah, she was some hot-shot baby ninja but she had the same eyes as _Satomi_ and that couldn't mean anything good.

"They're so tiny," Akane gasped beside him, staring at her and the little Uchiha boy in awe. He snorted under his breath.

"Yeah, but they're also clan kids," he scoffed, eyes trailing after the pair as they made their way to the back of the class. "They probably do experiments to them or something."

He expected the painful nudge from the girl and took it like a man. Her red eyes blinked warily at him.

"D-do you think they really do that?" Rubbing the tender spot in his side, he snorted again.

"Wouldn't be surprised."

The rest of the class was spent stealing glances at the pair of toddlers that had been dropped into their class. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that there was no way they couldn't be breeding super soldiers or something. The Hyūga could barely see over her desk for crying out loud! He was sure that there was something fishy going on in those compounds clans had. Why would they wall everything up otherwise?

Lunch couldn't come quicker for the boy. Nature transformations were giving him a headache. He leapt over his desk, receiving a stink eye from Ikeda-sensei for his actions, and turned to Akane.

"Let's get out there before the Akiyama goons take our spot." She smiled at him, shaking her head at his antics before joining him in the doorway.

If there was anyone he could count on it was Akane. They had stuck together ever since he started helping his mom out at the orphanage, well whenever his dad wasn't trying to con him into learning blacksmithing.

They were walking down the hall when a commotion erupted behind them. Students were watching and whispering as _Satomi_ sneered at someone in that annoyingly condescending voice of hers. Something about a princess?

"What's going on?" his red eyed friend asked, straining on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of the action.

Noburu wasn't sure but most things involving _Satomi_ were either interesting or bothersome; sometimes both.

"Dunno."

Backtracking, the duo pushed themselves through the crowd to see the pair of Hyūga from their class alongside another who Noburu recognized as _Satomi's_ older brother Kenta. He only caught the tail end of what the toddler said but whatever it was, it made the older girl's face erupted in an angry red blush. He could never get a reaction like that from the girl; she'd always just insult him and walk away.

 _I wonder what she said._

There was a weird aura about the little girl, Junko. Her eyes, for one, didn't exactly match either of her clansmen, but the way she held herself was even stranger. There was an innocence in her clasped hands, overly long sleeves, and big eyes, but there was a touch of smugness in her smile that reminded him a lot of how his big brother acted when he knew something the younger boy didn't.

But as soon as he caught it, it was gone, replaced by a small earnest smile as she turned to the Hyūga boy.

"I will let Mei-obasan know that I am freeing you from your burden." The way she spoke and the words she used were weird, especially coming from such tiny voice. It was like she was an adult trapped inside a baby. Maybe the Hyūga implanted an adult brain in her tiny body! Was that even possible?

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, it's the least I can do."

No two-year-old spoke like that unless they had something done to them. Maybe it was a jutsu or something. He narrowed his eyes at her as she excused herself, the crowd moving to let her pass. He continued to watch her go, disappearing around the corner. The students around them erupted into chatter which soon faded away to the thought of lunch.

Noburu and Akane made their way to their favorite tree, the usually happy girl frowning.

"What's wrong Akane?"

The girl continued to frown, tugging a little at her ponytails. It was a habit she had for as long as he could remember, pulling at her hair whenever she was worried or thinking hard about something.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, giving her hair another tug. "Just…didn't the little Hyūga seem a bit sad?"

How could he know, and why should he care? If she was much of a genius as the academy thought she was, she could handle it just fine. Besides, she was from a clan. She probably had a bunch of people waiting to dote on her when she got home, especially if she was a princess or whatever.

"They'll probably make up later," he shrugged, pulling his bento from his backpack.

"Noburu, don't be heartless," the blonde scolded, pulling out her own. "I mean, she's just a little kid!"

"But don't you think she's weird? Like genetically weird?" he insisted.

"Not another one of your theories Noburu," Akane sighed with a shake of her head.

It wasn't as though he was wrong all the time. And she was one to talk; she was convinced that Ikeda-sensei and the sensei next door were romantically involved with each other. _Eww_.

"She's like two years old Akane! She can't be at our level unless she's some kind of experiment or something."

At his insistence, she simply shook her head again and focused on her lunch, leaving the boy to his thoughts.

Junko Hyūga had to be something other than human. And he would prove it!

* * *

When the pair had returned from lunch, the first thing Noburu noticed was the little Hyūga sitting alone in her corner at the back of the room, scribbling down something in a notebook, eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated. What could she be possibly writing? She remained focused on whatever she was doing until more and more of their classmates returned to their seats, then she stashed it away. Weird.

Just as the two sat down in their seats, something akin to a breeze swept through the room. Noburu thought nothing of it at first, attributing it to the open window. Ikeda-sensei was grinning at something in the back of the classroom when suddenly the room was plunged into darkness.

"Ah! Akane! Sensei!?" he shouted in alarm.

There was nothing, the room completely gone. He couldn't even see his own hands as he looked down and around. What was this? It had to be a genjutsu. Having had Ikeda-sensei as an instructor for his entire time in the academy, he had no doubt she would pull something like this; she was infamously known as one of the more extreme instructors on campus. She was one of those showing versus telling kind of people; kind of like his father.

He went to call out again but was stopped by a pain that resonated throughout his brain. Noburu let out a cry of pain, squeezing his eyes tightly. When he opened them, the scene had changed. It was no longer the pitch black darkness, a familiar building standing tall in front of him on a street he knew well.

His father's shop.

It felt surreal, stepping towards it, even though a part of him knew it was just the effects of the genjutsu. He could smell the forge going as he got close, his father's voice coming out in its familiar low baritone. He hated this place.

The handle for the door was hot to touch and he yelped as he lurched backwards. What was going on? What was Ikeda-sensei trying to do? Smoke rose from underneath the door and Noburu's heart sank with fear.

"Otou-san! Kenji! Are you in there?" he cried out, banging on the door that remained unmoved no matter how hard he tried.

Then came the screams. They echoed all around him, seeming to come from the very ground he was standing on and from the walls of the shop. There was nothing on him to help open the door, and no matter how hard he banged or tugged on the door, it wouldn't budge. The smoke became thicker and thicker until he was forced to retreat before it suffocated him.

"Tou-" he coughed , the smoke following him, curling around his legs like a cat. The shop erupted in a blaze, the door disintegrating as flames licked the outside walls, coming to life in the open air.

"Tou-san!" Noburu screamed as the flames nipped at his open toes. The screams from the shop were whisked away by the roar of flames, and the boy could only look on in horror as the blaze completely consumed the building, obscuring it with smoke and fire.

He sat there uselessly, watching the building collapse into itself. And he screamed.

The scene repeated itself, over and over. And over and over the boy watched himself, watched his echo, uselessly run up to the door and try to pry it open, to somehow save the people inside.

Watched himself fail, over and over again.

He didn't notice when he started crying. He called out his father and brother's names, over and over again, but only the flames responded, time and time again. He didn't know how many times he had to watch himself run up to the building just to be turned back by fire and smoke. Watching his failure, over and over again until he couldn't watch any more.

But it didn't stop.

Why wouldn't his legs move?

Why wouldn't this just _stop_ already?

He'd already seen enough!

"You can't save them Noburu," a familiar voice broke through the haze and his head shot up.

"Akane!"

The figure that stood in front of him was not the girl he knew for years. Instead, a shadowy figure towered above his crouched form, melding seamlessly with the smoking building behind them.

"You should just give up."

His words choked him on the way out.

"You're not real! This isn't real!" the boy cried, turning his head away. The smoky tendrils snaked around his shoulders, around his neck in a warm embrace.

He was suffocating.

From the smoke Akane's face emerged, her gentle red eyes staring at him.

"Give up Noburu."

He couldn't breathe. It felt too real, the warm smoke around his face, and her eyes. Akane's eyes seemed too real as they stared at him with pity.

"Just give up."

He could feel himself falling. There was only the smoke and her red eyes, the warmth of the fire caressing his arms as he sank deeper into the illusion.

Then something changed; subtly but insistently on the edge of his consciousness. A drip of water echoed somewhere at the back of his mind, soft but steady even as the flames grew louder around him. The smoke too grew stronger, until it was swept away by a tidal wave which rushed around him until he woke.

Noburu sputtered and coughed as his senses came back to him, collapsing onto his desk. He focused on the wooden texture of his desk against his face as he struggled to catch his breath. All that was a genjutsu? A shiver passed though him; he could still smell the smoke. As he composed himself, he was only slightly aware of the tiny hands on his back.

"Now that we've gotten that act of altruism out of the way, if Junko-chan will get back to her seat, we can get class started."

Ikeda-sensei's voice broke through the silence and the tiny hands disappeared. He only caught a glimpse of her honey tinted white eyes before the little Hyūga walked away. When had she moved? Akane was breathing heavily next to him as she too watched the little girl retreat to her corner in the back of the room, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The rest of the class was spent learning about the effects of genjutsu, but the boy couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that Junko Hyūga had helped him.

* * *

The ringing of the final bell was a godsend as Noburu draped his backpack over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here before she puts us under another genjutsu," he mumbled to his companion who nodded in agreement.

Noburu couldn't help but look around as they exited the academy, hoping to catch a glimpse of the tiny Hyūga prodigy. Something didn't sit right with him. Why did she help him and Akane? It wasn't like she would gain anything from it. Still, another part of him, voiced by his mother of course, pushed him to thank the girl. He didn't want to think about what would've happened if she hadn't dispelled the genjutsu when she did.

Akane was on the same wavelength as she scanned the area for the girl.

"Ah, Hyūga-san!" she called out, and they watched as the little girl disappeared around the gates of the academy. Noburu's eyes twitched. What was it with Hyūga and their pretentiousness?

Tightening his bag around his shoulder, he took off, running out of the gates with Akane at his heels.

"Hyūga-san!" he called out this time but the tiny girl continued to walk in ignorant bliss, walking with a stride that was too smooth, too perfect for a toddler. Just as he caught up to her, he reached out to grab her shoulder but the Hyūga dodged, stepping simply to the side. The boy had too much momentum and unable to stop, he tripped over himself and face planted into the ground.

"Are you okay?" A high pitched voice asked as he pushed himself off the ground.

He coughed out an affirmative as Akane caught up to them, lending him a helping hand.

"Why didn't you stop?" he frowned, looking down at the little girl who barely came up to his elbows.

She blinked up at him then shrugged. "There are more than one Hyūga around here, you know."

Her tone was so matter-of-fact that Noburu deflated like a balloon. She did have a point, and that agitated him even more. Why were clan people so high and mighty all the time? As if they knew so much.

A light shake of his arm pulled him from his thoughts.

"Noburu…" The tone Akane used was two parts exasperated and one-part scolding. She knew where his thoughts had gone. He jerked away a little in response, eyeing the little girl for a moment before folding in a bow.

"Thank you for helping us!" The words fall out his mouth without decorum, the sooner they were gone the better. His red eyed friend echoed him, though much slower and clearer.

It was silent for a moment before the little Hyūga girl spoke.

"You're welcome." The two words were simple and she looked them both in the eyes once they rose.

"If that's all, I need to get home."

Akane stopped the girl before she could go, the same question bubbling in his mind.

"Junko-san, why did you help us?" she asked with a wary tone. They both had experience with the 'elite' of the village before, none of it good. The Akiyama twins came to the forefront of his mind as the little Hyūga princess looked up at them.

But she smiled. And it wasn't like _Satomi's_ , full of contempt and maliciousness. It was understanding and real. _Why_?

"Would you rather I not have helped you?" she asked. They shook their heads; if he never faced off against a genjutsu user for the rest of his life, he could live happy. He could still feel the smoke on his skin.

"Does it really matter?" Junko questioned with a tilt of her head, reminding him that she was probably half his age, a baby basically. He had almost forgotten. He shared a look with Akane before shrugging.

"Clan kids don't usually stand up for us." He remembered the last time Ikeda-sensei had an in-class demonstration. He ended up almost burning his eyebrows off.

"And aren't you some kind of princess or something? I heard that from _Satomi_ in the hallway." The older Hyūga girl was probably his least favorite person in the entire academy, or village even, but she knew a lot of stuff. And as annoying as it was, she was usually right.

The little Hyūga looked a bit uncomfortable at the question but shook her head.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

Noburu frowned. Maybe it was a clan secret or something. Either way, the girl turned away from them with another smile.

"If you'll excuse me, I really do need to get home."

The next words she spoke surprised him. Because they were genuine.

"See you in class tomorrow."

Both of them stared at her disappearing form in silence before they responded in kind.

* * *

Being friends with Junko meant being surprised every day. The little girl, who had insisted she was four years old -he still didn't believe her- was a prodigy in every way. After watching her fight with the Uchiha, Noburu was even more convinced that clans were into some sneaky stuff. However, though he teased her about it constantly, Noburu was impressed by the amount of patience and understanding she had.

Over the few first months of their friendship, the girl had taught him and Akane new ways of remembering and understanding the material they covered in class, not once making fun of them for their lack of understanding. She even helped them improve in taijutsu class with all her observations.

Noburu remembered the first time he ever won a match against _Satomi_. It had been glorious. The look on her face as he sent her flying out of bounds with his minefield jutsu or jirai-gen was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. She hated him even more after that, and if he said he didn't take the most pride in that, he would be lying.

Today, like most days, Junko was teaching them something new. The trio was standing in one of the training fields that were available for cadets to use, and it was one of the Hyūga's favorites. It was a large field with a small lake in the center, which had a little island in the middle of it. The first time they had stumbled across it, Junko's eyes had lit up like fireworks, and for the first time, the little Hyūga looked like the small child she was.

She got excited about the most bizarre stuff.

And today, like most days, they started their many training sessions with an hour of meditation. When the girl had suggested it, he had been wary. He hadn't thought it would help at all, but she had gotten Akane's help in roping him into it, saying that it would help his spiritual chakra. He was honestly surprised when he started seeing results. Though he barely managed to get twenty-five minutes of actual meditation in each time, he could feel a slight difference in his chakra. Like he was more aware of it now.

Noburu waited semi-patiently for the girls to finish and once they came out their meditative states, it was time to get started.

"So what's on the agenda today Junko-sensei?" the boy asked as the little Hyūga stood from her lotus position, brushing off grass and dirt from her yukata.

It had started off as a joke at first but Junko, as she took most things, took it seriously. She had actually given them schedules on what to work on when they didn't meet up. And yeah, while they were helpful and everything, she could relax a bit on the extra work. At least she wasn't scary as Ikeda-sensei.

"I wanted to try water-walking today, if that's alright with you guys," she said it simply, as though it wasn't difficult. He still had trouble walking on solid surfaces.

"Do you really think we'll be able to do it?" Akane asked. She looked over the still surface of the lake they were seated next to, so clear that they could see the rocky bottom. The weather was still warm though it was the beginning of fall, but he didn't feel like taking a swim.

"If you meditated on your chakra like I've instructed you too," he knew she was taking a jab at him and whistled innocently, "your success rate should be reasonably high. But take it easy; it's not like walking up trees."

And just like always, Junko liked to really teach them. She was like a talking book.

"Don't expel too much chakra or else you'll break the surface. You only need enough to remain in balance with the tension of the water."

"Alright, let's do this." Noburu grinned at the end of her mini-lecture. He marched towards the edge of the lake, ready to step onto the water before a cloth covered hand grabbed his own.

"Be careful, Noburu-san." There was a bit of worry hidden on her tiny smug face. "We don't want another repeat of last time."

The tips of his ears burned red as he remembered the last time they tried working with chakra. The boy almost toppled several trees onto himself and the Hyūga. Not even Junko knew how he did that. Shaking his head, he pulled away from the tiny hand that held him.

"I know, I know! I'll be careful." Watching her step back and activate her byakugan, the girl gave him the go ahead.

He placed one shaky foot onto the surface of the lake, channeling a substantial amount of chakra to his feet. He looked at her again and she nodded with a smile on her face. Charged up, he placed his full weight on the water with both feet, surprised when he only sank a little bit.

"Good job Noburu!" Akane cheered from the bank and he threw up a thumbs up in victory.

"Of course!" He grinned, taking a few more steps further onto the lake.

"Noburu-san be careful," Junko warned. Her eyes were focused on his feet.

"Don't worry, I got this-" He began to say, right until he plunged into the slightly cold water.

Noburu blinked the water out of his eyes as his feet touched the bottom of the lake, standing up in the chest high water.

Akane hid a smile behind her hand and Junko sighed shaking her head, a smile of her own spreading across her face as her eyes returned to normal. A sheepish grin spread across his own face.

"Ha hah, oops?"

Wading back to shore, he was about to pull himself up when a tiny pale hand appeared in front of his vision. Shaking away his soaked bangs, he grinned up at the tiny Hyūga and grabbed onto her outstretched hand. With a surprising amount of strength, she helped him back onto the bank, not disturbed by the amount of water that dripped onto the sleeves of her yukata.

"Now, let's try that again shall we?"

For the rest of the afternoon, the trio practiced water walking, the pair of civilians falling a few more times than the Hyūga princess who remained relatively dry throughout the process, the lucky girl. And as they usually did, once they got the basics, they headed down to Tsukuda's where Miho-san threw towels at them along with some freshly brewed tea and dango.

And it was nice. For a couple of years, it had only been him and the red eyed girl, since they only really trusted each other. But the little clan kid they had come to know and care about had stepped into their lives so easily. She was always giving and teaching them without expecting anything in return as they could only give her their friendship, which she had accepted with a smile.

Sure, the war was going on and when or if they graduated at the end of the year, their little group would probably be broken apart in one way or another. But for this brief time, Noburu would enjoy this little slice of happiness while he could.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited** : September 27, 2016

 **Minor edits:** January 31th, 2017

...

As always, thanks for all the follows and favorites. Two hundred plus follows as of posting this chapter; kind of crazy but welcome to this silly brain child of mine everyone.

 **Reviews**

Thanks _Silmr3_ , _KawaiiMinato_ , _UniCryin_ , _one who reads too much_ , _starthedetective_ , _k123_ , _372259_ , and _Anseo_ for your lovely comments on the last chapter. I appreciate it!

As suggested by Anseo (whose comment ironically isn't showing up in the reviews), for the review section, I will summarize and answer some questions/comments here. So let's begin!

- _Silmr3_ suggested a time skip since reading about kids isn't interesting for long and I'd have to agree. I already have a mini skip slated for the next chapter and we'll only be in the pre-genin days for a few more chapters until things start to really pick up in the second arc.

- _Anseo_ asked: Are Junko and Shisui the same age?

This gives me the chance to let you guys know all the ages of our little crew and others. The ages are as follows:

Junko\- 4 years old

Shisui\- 5 years old

Noburu, Akane, and Satomi\- 8 years old

Kenta\- 9 years old

Team Minato\- around 11 years old

Never be afraid to leave questions in the reviews; as long as it won't reveal any major spoilers, I'm willing to answer any questions.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness:_

 _Chapter 10: Of Autumn Hills and Boomerangs_


	11. Of Autumn Hills and Boomerangs

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Of Autumn Hills and Boomerangs_

* * *

Weeks and months passed by without incident as I incorporated and rescheduled my life around my time in the academy.

It became more comfortable as the novelty of my youth wore off and I was able to enjoy my school days. Well, 'enjoy' would be a very loose term. I still studied and trained at home but it was mainly for byakugan related matters, though the elders scheduled more training days after learning of my fight with Shisui Uchiha. Any other material I studied on my own time and at my own discretion as Aunt Mei seemed to distance herself more and more. She was there in the mornings, during practice, and dinner, but in between those times I rarely saw her.

But that was alright.

I'm alright.

The addition of my cousins to my training sessions at home caused me even more stress. Training with Satomi and Kenta was…awkward to say the least. The first time I entered the training building in the main part of the compound, I was slightly terrified. Of course, I didn't show it as any expression of distaste or worry would not fly with Hideyoshi and the other elders. The man himself was already waiting for my cousins and I as we entered, the other two as nervous as I was. He didn't really speak, simply motioning me to the center of the marked area while he and the others, including Aunt Mei, watched.

Yep. Absolutely nerve-racking.

The clan head called out the forms and I completed them all without fail. Satomi and Kenta went next, the boy unable to overcome his nerves as he fumbled over the last of the kata. That had earned him a disappointed look from the elder and earned me a glare from Satomi, as though it was my fault. And then came the sparing.

While Kenta and Satomi had me in regards to strength being twice my age, height, and weight, I was pretty quick and the byakugan and jūken more than leveled the field. It wasn't as though I was better than them using the dōjutsu, but since I was so small and my chakra manipulation was top notch, if I do say myself, it was easy to duck around my cousins' strikes. Kenta was wary about fighting me regardless, most likely worried about hurting me, but Satomi had no such reservations.

Let me tell you, having your tenketsu manipulated hurt a lot more than one would think for such tiny, invisible points. However, chakra was basically the lifeblood of this world, affecting every muscle and organ in the body. Satomi had got me in the arm one time and the muscles around it were sore for an entire week. Of course, we didn't practice with the byakugan all that often as it could be damaging. It wouldn't do if we gravely injured ourselves. Just enough so that we knew the consequences and strength of our dōjutsu and clan technique.

We couldn't be Hyūga if we didn't show off to ourselves.

Most of our jūken practice consisted of nonlethal striking each other's vitals to become familiar with the most vulnerable parts of the human body. In this, Kenta dominated since he was a practicing iryō-nin and I came in second since all I did was study. Satomi came in last which made our fights against each other even worse, and all of this was done under Hideyoshi's watchful gaze. Aunt Mei would tend to our injuries with fervent care, tending to the others just a little more while the clan head drilled me on all the mistakes I made and everything else he decided I needed to work on. That my forms weren't as clean as he wanted them and that my hand seals weren't as fast as they should be.

But that was fine too. I got better and better and soon I could activate my byakugan with a single snake seal.

As time passed, I also found myself numb to my parents' absence. I hadn't forgotten about them, couldn't possibly, but the nightmares and the teary nights waned as I distracted myself with my newfound friends and studies. As well as planning for the future's disasters, I couldn't find the time to mope around waiting for them. The thought of them dead or dying in a field or a forest somewhere far away would often try to nudge its way into the front of my consciousness, but I distracted myself by burying myself in the present and planning for the future.

I was coping alright.

I think.

It was one of those rare afternoons where Noburu and Akane were off doing other things and not stuck to my shadow as usual. Don't get me wrong, I loved their company. It had gotten me through the worst of my random bouts of homesickness and feelings of abandonment but I was an introvert through and through. I needed the time away to clear my head of all those scrambling thoughts of evil organizations and world destroying entities.

I sat on the railing of one of the many bridges that were scattered around the village, eating an anpan from Tsukuda's. I kicked my feet lazily as I chewed, enjoying the solitude. It was Sunday so I didn't have class and had made it a point to thoroughly explore around the village on my own once I had bid Mei farewell after breakfast. I had remained unbothered throughout my little adventure but I had a feeling that someone was watching me. It could be just paranoia but I wouldn't put it pass the clan to do something like that; I was valuable property after all.

I could hear the distant calling of a bird somewhere and a gust of wind wrestled with the leaves of the trees. It was a slice of peace in a hectic world.

Goosebumps rose from my arms before a voice called out.

"Hyūga-san! Look out!"

Several things happened at once. I reacted, dropping my anpan and throwing my body over the railing, attaching myself to the underside as something flew fast overhead. A boomerang, I realized as I activated my byakugan. A smallish body rushed to the edge of the bridge where I had been.

It was Shisui.

So much for a peaceful afternoon. Shifting the chakra at my feet, I launched myself back onto the railing causing the boy to scramble backwards to avoid getting kicked in the face. His chakra flickered anxiously through his pathways as I stood above him. I didn't know how a four year old could cause fear in anyone, but I guess the bulging veins of the byakugan could be very unnerving to others. I crossed my arms over my chest.

It wasn't as though I disliked the boy, but the way he always teetered on the edge of my peripheral annoyed me a little. After our first spar, the Uchiha seemed to always want to say something but could never get the words out. Maybe he was just shy.

At that thought, I let my arms drop and my byakugan fade with a sigh. I gave him the deadpan look that I usually reserved for Noburu when he did something stupid. My heart was just starting to calm down as I spoke.

"Weapons are usually meant for the training field, aren't they Uchiha-san?"

I was surprised to see a light reddish hue stain his cheeks as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." He looked down. "I just got that boomerang today and got a little too excited."

He seemed embarrassed to have to admit it and that made me feel a little bad for him. I didn't know much about his background but I knew he had been Anbu, you know, before he had his eyeball ripped out and sacrificed himself for the village. With him being in the same graduating class, I could only assume that had to mean that he became a child soldier in the series. Unless I had more weight than I realized in this universe.

I looked over my shoulder to where the boomerang had landed on the bank of the river below before turning back to him.

"Maybe you should stick to the tanto," I commented eyeing the weapon strapped onto his back.

Shisui shuffled slightly in his spot. He didn't seem like the martyr type. He was just a kid, a silly boy with a new toy. But of course, those ideals took time to develop. It would take years before he became the self-sacrificing man who would give his life in hopes of protecting the village from his own clan. The longer I thought about it, the more it solidified my opinion that this world was all sorts of messed up.

The more people wanted to protect others, the more life seemed to screw them over.

Letting out another sigh, I turned and leapt onto the surface of the river, sinking slightly. I still haven't perfected water walking yet. Quickly skipping to solid ground, I plucked the weapon from the muddy shore, wiping it off on the grass. I made my way back to one of the posts holding up the bridge and took a running start to cling onto it with chakra before rushing to get back to the top. Shisui watched with a mixture of surprise and awe as I walked back to where he stood. I handed it to him.

"It'd be best to hold your enthusiasm for the training ground next time, okay?"

He didn't say a word as he took it from my outstretched hand and stuffed it into the knapsack around his shoulder. Shisui remained quiet as I collected my own bag and wrapped up my poor fallen sweet roll into its packaging. I'd give it to some birds later. He was looking at me with a slightly constipated expression on his face, as if he wanted to say something.

Don't ask me why I did what I did next- nostalgia maybe.

I jabbed him in the forehead with my index and middle finger before he could look away. Shisui let out a little squawk and stumbled back a step, throwing his hands over it as he stared at me with wide eyes. I dropped my hand with another sigh, a little smile spreading across my face.

"Just let it out, Uchiha-san."

Shisui rubbed the reddening spot in the center of his forehead, staring at me. He dropped his hands to grab at the strap of his bag, looking very much like the child he was.

"Why did you decide to join the academy?"

It wasn't the question I was expecting so it took me aback a little. It was so innocent too. There were a lot reasons, the most obvious ones out of my control. But I wanted a happier future for the people I cared about, even though I had so few. To save those I only knew in fiction, some of which weren't even born and others I haven't met yet.

 _But why go through that trouble at all? Will I even be able to change anything?_

"My clan has many expectations for me," I said, looking up at him, focusing on my companion before I could sink into my thoughts. Man, I couldn't wait for my growth spurt; I hated being shorter than everyone. "It is a duty and an honor that I must uphold."

I'm sure it was something he understood coming from a clan himself. He nodded.

"Is that the only reason?"

There was an analytical gleam in his eyes as he stared at me, seeming to have overcome his nervousness. Unless it had all been an act; it was theory I couldn't ignore, ninja paranoia and all.

"What other reason would there be?" I tilted my head to the side, intertwining my fingers together in front of me underneath the long sleeves of my yukata. It was the façade I needed others to believe, the obedient heiress of the Hyūga; nothing else was acceptable.

Shisui must've not liked my response because he frowned, something flickering in his black eyes. He shook his head, bowing slightly.

"I'm sorry for almost hitting you, and thank you for getting it back for me, Hyūga-san."

"It's Junko," I corrected, causing him to rise. I must be throwing him for a loop. A girl had to have her fun somehow.

"Junko-san," he repeated slowly.

I smiled. "If that is all, I have other things to attend to."

Like getting another anpan.

He didn't say a word as I began to walk away though I paused before I got too far.

"Just so you know," I turned to look at him over my shoulder. He perked up. "I'd appreciate it if you just came and talked to me instead of concocting this random encounter. Easier that way."

I left as Shisui's eyes widened. Caught him.

* * *

If anything, my encounter with Shisui caused me to see him everywhere. The academy was a given, but I found him staring at me during lunch, during class, while walking around the village on my free days. It definitely wasn't a coincidence.

"Maybe he likes you!" Akane said unhelpfully as we sat around our tree for lunch.

I gave her a blank look before stuffing my mouth with a piece of fish from Noburu's bento, gracefully of course. Noburu grinned, ruffling my hair which I took in resignation as I swallowed my mouthful.

"They grow up so fast."

"There are so many things wrong about that statement that I can not fathom how to begin."

His grin only widened. "No amount of fancy words will change the fact that _somebody likes you!"_

Before he could continue in his singsong voice, I jabbed him violently in the side, causing him to yelp and roll away in pain. Idiot.

I looked over to Akane who was eating one of Aunt Mei's onigiri.

"This is all your fault." I had mentioned my Uchiha problem during one of our outings at Tsukuda's and she just had to mention it to the last member of our little group. He hadn't stopped talking about it since.

"I think it's cute Junko-chan," she smiled, the hopeless romantic. Too bad I had to crush her hopes and dreams.

"The clan has decided my future spouse." I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, so for now it was a lie; it wasn't something I was all too worried about now. Once puberty hit, if I survived that long, I'd worry about it. "The possibility of me being married to any of the Uchiha is laughably small."

She slumped, instantly deflated. "Don't you have any dreams?"

I shrugged. "Of romance, no. I may never get married."

It wasn't a complete truth; it just seemed so long ago that I felt anything like that. Besides, I was four. I had other, more important things to worry about. At my words, an almost horrified expression rose on her face though I knew she was just kidding. Akane was one of those types who were shy when meeting new people, but once you get to know them you learned they had a bunch of weird quirks. One of Akane's quirks was that she loved to play cupid; she had a vivid and overactive imagination.

It was nice to see such innocence, though she could go a bit overboard at times.

"Once you find someone to marry, I will personally plan your wedding!" she declared, blowing her long bangs from her face with a huff.

"I thought you wanted to be a iryō-nin, not a wedding planner," I chuckled as Noburu pushed himself upright.

Akane grinned. "I could be both."

"You guys are ridiculous," Noburu interjected, plucking another rice ball from my bento.

After we finished the remnants of lunch we decided to head to class early so we could go over notes for ninjutsu class. Just as we were making our way to the school building, a boy with styled black hair blocked the doorway. Noburu instantly stiffened and Akane reverted back to her shy self, shrinking behind the boy. A scattering of other boys and girls about the same age crowded around us.

The beginnings of some old school bullying by the looks of it. This wasn't good.

"What do you want Taro?" Noburu glared as he stood firmly in front of me and Akane.

The boy in question grinned nastily. "That's not the way to greet an old friend."

His lackeys laughed though I didn't see what was funny about anything he said. Taro looked to be well off, I could only assume that his family had connections to the capital by the cleanliness and quality of his clothes. He definitely didn't come from a clan or ninja family that much was certain; his clothes were completely impractical, the material valuable in wealth but not in durability. Most of the others didn't seem as well off so I assumed they were normal civilians, possibly being paid to be this guy's friend.

"I'm surprised you two are even still enrolled in the academy. Especially after what happened last year."

My friends tensed up even more so as the boy spoke. Just what happened? I could feel the way their chakra shriveled and shrunk inside themselves, as if they wanted to disappear, unlike how vibrant they were usually. Akane's bright and bubbly chakra and Noburu's swift and overly confident flow both stifled.

This wasn't right.

Noburu huffed. "Of course we are! We're graduating this year and we'll be ninja."

His voice was full of false bravado. Unconvincing. He didn't seem to believe his own words. Where was the brash boy who ran over lakes and grinned in the face of explosions?

 _This is wrong._ My skin crawled, and I intertwined my fingers together to stop my hands from becoming fists and took a deep breath. I reminded myself it wouldn't help the situation if I got worked up, even though my patience was beginning to wear thin as Taro continued to speak.

"Sure you will," Taro chuckled with a roll of his eyes, which drifted to where I stood just to the left of Noburu.

"I heard that you guys were babysitting some kid." His green eyes looked me up and down briefly. I stared blankly at him in return. "A Hyūga huh, doesn't seem like much."

"J-junko-chan isn't just some k-kid!" Akane stammered as she went to stand by Noburu, her hands gripping her pigtails tightly. "She's nice, and kind, and really smart! And she's a princess too!"

One of the girls in Taro's group stepped forward, with the same shiny black hair and green eyes, sneering at _my_ friend as though she was nothing more than dirt. I briefly recognized her from kunoichi class, a suck up who sat in the front row. I had noticed the girl made Akane uncomfortable sometimes but never knew the extent of their relationship as the blonde reassured me that it was nothing. I had foolishly chalked it up to girl drama.

"As though bumping elbows with a clan kid will make you less of an outsider," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Not even your mother-"

Noburu jerked forward as tears sprung up in Akane's eyes. "You shut your mouth you spoiled-!"

He was pushed back before he could get close, knocked to the ground by a few of the lackeys.

Akane rushed to his aid until she was pulled back by the other girls in the group, who began to hassle the girl.

 _This needs to stop._ They _need to stop._

Before I could make a move, the green eyed girl walked up to me, staring me up and down much like her sibling did. She snorted, her slight pointed nose stuck in the air.

"A princess huh?" The look of a sleazy business man crossed her face. "Well, I'm Tomiko-"

"I don't care who you are." My words came out light, and I even added a smile at the end. The rest of the group went silent, their eyes focused on us. Apparently, this pair really needed a dose of reality. Akane managed to break away from the other girls and tugged Noburu from the ground.

The girl seemed startled. "What do you mean, 'you don't care'? My family has ties to the damiyo-"

"You do realize none of that matters out in the field, don't you?" I interrupted. "In fact, most enemy nin and bandits would see that as a bounty, and you would be targeted right away to be held for ransom."

Tomiko froze and I continued, a small amount of pity seeping into my voice.

"I hear that kunoichi get it worse in hostage situations as well," I supplied. It was an unfortunate reality of this world. "So I do hope you planned on doing more than count on your family's privilege to sustain you on the outside because you will not last long otherwise."

The girl's face went pale then bright red. She stomped her feet.

"You little brat! How dare-"

Taro stepped up next to his sister, quieting her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let yourself get worked up Tomi-nee. It's unsightly."

Tomiko huffed and hugged onto his arm. "Taro-nii make her apologize for such crude behavior!"

Crude? Akane and Noburu had made their way to my side as the siblings' group stood behind the pair. Taro looked down at me, a haughty smile on his face.

"Our family has much pull in this village," he grinned, patting his sister's arm. "My sister and I came to the academy in order to-"

"I don't care," I interrupted, and his smile instantly dropped. Something tinged in the air, sharp and cold.

Killing intent or some watered down version permeated the space around us as he pulled away from his sister who huddled together with their little bullies.

I wasn't impressed. I got it worse from the elders almost daily.

"You should Hyūga-chan," The muscles in his face twitched as his grin returned. "We have many resources and connection that could be-"

"You must have misheard me," I interrupted again, stretching lightly onto my toes. "So let me elaborate."

I smiled at him.

"It would take the Damiyo, Hokage, and the Sage of Six Paths to convince me that your little power play here is anything worth paying attention to."

I ended with a little shrug and an angry blush identical to his sister spread across his face as I continued.

"You are aware this is a ninja academy in a ninja village, correct?" I tilted my head questioningly. "The shinobi of Konohagkure fight under the philosophy of the Will of Fire, seeing each other as comrades in arms in order to fight against those who would dare threaten us."

"What does that even matter?" Taro sneered. The group behind him shuffled nervously as little by little, my own killing intent seeped into the air. This boy was pissing me off.

"It means that you do not belong in this village and are undeserving of becoming a ninja if you think you can use your ties to the damiyo to 'threaten' me or anyone else."

The boy went to speak but I wasn't done.

"The shinobi of Konoha are a family." While it certainly had its own issues, it was certainly one of the better ninja villages, one that I loved. And one that I would protect.

"We may have our differences but we work together to uphold these ingrained beliefs."

I stretched my arms behind me before intertwining them at my back in a snake seal, one index finger pointed out.

"You can't speak to me like this, you're just a baby," he snarled taking a step closer. "The Akiyama won't stand-"

My vision intensified sharply and it filled me with the slightest bit of glee when his chakra and the others behind him froze in fear. Little beads of sweet began to accumulate on their foreheads.

 _Good._

"Let me clarify," I said, taking a step forward, and he took several back. "You and your sister are nothing more than scum. Now move."

Taro's pose scattered out of the way but the male Akiyama stood still, a glare on his face even as his knees shook.

"I will not be talked down to by a toddler!"

"I am Hyūga Junko, daughter of Hyūga Daichi and Senju Kimiko, as well as an heir to the Hyūga clan." If he wasn't pale before, he was white as a sheet now as the names and title registered in his brain. "I believe that I'm a little more than a baby, don't you think?"

Clips of noise trickled from his lips as he gaped at me before stumbling backwards and out of the way. I let my byakugan fade and turned to my friends.

"Let's go."

They followed me silently as I led the way into the building, not once looking back and not saying a single word.

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** October 4, 2016

 **Minor Edits:** February 1st, 2017

...

Thanks to all who have favorited and followed this story so far. As always, I really appreciate it!

 **Reviews**

Thanks to _k123, Mari, Anaphore, UniCryin, one who reads too much, 372259, Love Stories00, Peon,_ and _Annayla_ for your lovely reviews on the last chapter.

- _UniCryin_ wanted to read a bit more Junko's training with the clan, and so I added a page and a half to this chapter at the beginning covering a bit of her sparing with Kenta and Satomi. I hope this was what you were looking for, and expect more in the future.

- _Peon_ wondered how Junko will stop an 'unstoppable beast' which I believe is referencing to the Kyūbi?

Well, the most effective way would be stop it from happening in the first place, but the future doesn't have the nicest plans for our little protagonist. And while the Lightning cloak would indeed work well with her jūken and her own defensive style, her affinity is primarily earth and secondarily water so it wouldn't work. Also, thanks for the compliment!

- _Annayla_ wanted more scenes with Shisui, and here you go! If you liked this one, you'll definitely like the ones have in the next couple of chapters.

I'm glad you all enjoyed the interlude chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. Junko, for all her patience and compassion, has absolutely no chill when it comes to bullies. If only she could handle her own problems as well as she handles others.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness:_

 _Chapter 11: Of Emotional Missteps and Homecomings_


	12. Of Emotional Missteps and Homecomings

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Of Emotional Missteps and Homecomings_

* * *

We walked down the hallway to the classroom silently, accompanied by the muffled laughter of children at play. Noburu and Akane hadn't spoken a word.

Guilt gnawed at me the longer the silence grew. I should've handled that better. Using killing intent on children? What was I thinking? I was better than that; I wasn't Hideyoshi or the elders or even Ikeda-sensei. I didn't gain enjoyment from tormenting children. And using my byakugan against them? It was blatant abuse of my dōjutsu. The final strike was the name and title drop at the end. All unnecessary.

I was better than that; I was supposed to be able to control my emotions better. I couldn't just let them loose like that.

 _It felt good though, to have someone be scared of me than the other way around._

 _To have power over someone._

I shook my head, clutching the strap of my bag. I could've ran to find a teacher or something else, something smarter. What if Akane and Noburu saw me differently now? What if they saw me as nothing more than a spoiled clansman like Satomi or the Uchiha? No different than the Akiyama who pushed their own wealth around like power?

What if they didn't want to be friends anymore?

I don't know how much I could take on my own. But maybe I deserved it; I didn't do a thing when Tomiko made Akane uncomfortable in kunoichi class, and I probably just strained tensions between the Akiyama and the civilian pair. They'd probably be harassed even more now.

I'm an idiot.

I'm such an idiot!

"—ko-chan!" Akane's voice ripped through my thoughts and I looked up at her with blurry eyes. I hadn't realized I had stopped walking. She had her hands on my shoulders, concern shining in her red eyes. Noburu shuffled off to the side, looking a bit uncomfortable but similarly worried.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, as the girl pulled out a handkerchief to dab at my watery eyes. "I've made things worse for you."

Akane's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Engaging the Akiyama was foolish on my part." I looked away. "They may not mess with me because of my status, but they'll just pick on you two more because of my actions today."

I couldn't be there for them all the time as much as I wanted to. What if the Akiyama and their little misfit crew jumped them when they walked to the academy? I would never be able to forgive myself if either of them got injured.

Noburu nudged Akane out of the way to stand in front of me. Something swiped across my nose painfully and I jumped back, bringing up my hands to cover my face. I looked up.

The brunette had a deadpan look on his face.

"Are you kidding me? You just gave Taro-baka the verbal beat down of the year and now you're crying about it?"

"B-but-," I began weakly, but he continued over me, flicking at me again which I dodged.

"Taro-baka will be Taro-baka," he shrugged, stuffing the offending hand into the pocket of his blue hoodie. The other went to rub the back of his neck in an almost sheepish manner.

"And it was kinda awesome seeing you stand up for us, so don't go crying about it."

I blinked in surprise as Akane wrapped me up in a hug, which I leaned into automatically.

"You guys don't think I'm stuck-up?"

"Of course not Junko-chan," Akane said, giving me a squeeze. "You were so cool!"

"Besides," I looked up at Noburu as he grinned. "You're too much of a weirdo to be arrogant like them."

"Noburu!" Akane scolded, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me in relief.

I was just overreacting; I wasn't the same little awkward girl I was in middle school- hell I wasn't even the same person. And Noburu and Akane weren't the same people I knew Before either. They were just like me, always on the outside of things.

We were friends.

"Now come on weirdo, you need to help me ace the ninjutsu quiz on Friday," Noburu grinned as I nodded, rubbing my face with a congested sniffle.

I was alright. I could do this.

* * *

The rest of the week pressed on without incident, and Noburu passed the quiz but just barely. Though for his track record, it was an ace. He was terrible at studying. The Akiyama twins hadn't dared to mess with either of the civilians and had taken to avoiding me like the plague, so all was well.

Akane and I were walking out of kunoichi class to a waiting Noburu. We had almost made it to where he was sitting on the little tree swing in front of the academy when we were stopped by Kenta.

He gave a brief nod in greeting to my companion before turning to me.

"Junko-hime, I'm afraid you'll have to come back to the compound right away."

"It isn't a training day is it?" Aunt Mei usually told me these things in advance so I would be ready, though very few were surprise lessons, courtesy of Hideyoshi and the other elders.

I really hoped that wasn't the case; I had a terrible time in taijutsu class today. We had been ordered to do fifty laps around the field, which was a fruitless request in of itself. All of us failed to complete them and so Ikeda-sensei had forced us to do twenty-five circuits of push-ups, crunches, and jumping jacks. Which all of us failed to complete as well. My muscles groaned just remembering it.

She was a slave driver.

He shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face.

"No. Some of the Hyūga that were deployed have returned and so Hideyoshi-sama has called for a clan meeting."

Any words I wanted to say died in my throat as I registered his words. They were back?

My parents were back? I turned to Akane, my face numb. She just smiled at me.

"I'm happy for you Junko-chan." There was a bit of sadness- and longing?- in her eyes. "We can go to Tsukuda's tomorrow after class, okay?"

I was tempted to ask what was wrong but she gave me a nudge in my cousin's direction. I gave a nod before grabbing onto Kenta's hand, unable to contain my excitement. They were back!

I waved to Noburu briefly before tugging my cousin through the gates, ignoring the shouts of Satomi as she followed behind us. We made it to the compound in record time, my little body overexerted with how fast I had rushed through the streets pulling Kenta along. In the back of my mind, I was slightly aware that Kenta and Satomi were panting alongside me. But that didn't matter because they were finally home!

Excitement buzzed under my skin even as Kenta stopped us so we could get presentable before entering the compound. I hadn't given them a break from the time we left the academy and it wouldn't be appropriate to enter the main house looking as though we'd run a marathon. The usual muted atmosphere of the compound was replaced by a light bustle of activity as we joined the flow of people heading into the main building. It was almost cheerful, hopeful. I looked around hoping to catch sight of my mother or father, deflating slightly when I didn't see either of them.

Once we were more respectable, windblown hair gone along with my excitement, Kenta led us into the main conference room which was already filled with shinobi and clansmen alike. There was a drop in the atmosphere as we walked over to where Aunt Mei stood on the branch side. She spared us a brief glance before facing forward where several Hyūga waited, those who had been sent out on the field.

None of them were my parents.

I noticed Hiashi or Hizashi, I couldn't tell with the hitai-ate around his forehead, standing amongst the returned Hyūga. While they all stood with an air of professionalism, I'd be blind if couldn't see the darkness under their eyes and the fresh scars that littered their exposed skin. One kunoichi cast her eyes to where we were and Kenta and Satomi instantly straightened a little, their eyes locked onto her. Although, most of the Hyūga shared the distinctive white eyes, pale skin, and earthy hair colors, she was separate in the way she reminded me of my father and Aunt Mei. It was a subtle way the eyes creased softly in the corners, something I was familiar with. She had to be their mother.

A few more clansmen entered the room and once all were settled, Hideyoshi began to speak.

"As most of you are aware, the war has been a constant threat to the livelihood of all. We have lost a number of our own in the onslaught."

My heart fell straight through my stomach as I realized. The visions, the nightmares, my parents' bodies rotting away somewhere.

 _No…please no._

I clutched the edge of my yukata as I fought to hold it together, though I couldn't stop the tremor that shuddered through my bones. I had to remind myself to breathe when the elder began to list off the names of the fallen, a hush falling over the room.

Haruki…

Megumi…

Saburo…

Name after name was called off, none that I recognized. Then again, I didn't know many of my clansmen. And although it was selfish, and although I would scold myself later for it, a tiny amount of relief and hope sprung in my chest when neither of my parents' names were called. I relaxed my grip on my yukata, smoothing out the wrinkles.

 _But where were they?_

The air was heavy, the room almost suffocating. I could hear the strained sighs of those who had lost their loved ones around me. The Hyūga did not mourn in the open; it would have to wait until later, when they were in the privacy of their homes. That was just the way the Hyūga ran things.

"Not all is lost, however," Hideyoshi continued after a moment of silence for the departed. "With the ongoing efforts of Konoha and her allies, we are making progress of ending this war, and as such, several platoons are being recalled as I speak."

He nodded towards the line of Hyūga behind him.

"These Hyūga behind me, and those on their way from the field are shining examples of what it means to be a shinobi of the clan." Maybe it was my imagination, but I could've sworn he glanced in my direction. I didn't think much of it. "Be sure to always remember that."

With that, the meeting was dismissed and I stood hollow as the returned shinobi broke the line they were standing in to reunite with their families. The kunoichi from before made her way over to where we stood on the edge of the crowd.

The stern professionalism melted from her face as she smiled. Just like father.

"I'm home, Kenta, Satomi," she greeted, and the pair moved quickly but politely towards her, to wrap themselves around her.

An ache settled in my chest at the sight, but a smile spread across my face regardless. It's not like it was any of their faults, and I was happy for them since I could empathize. I hadn't known before that their mother had been on the field. Mei was happy as well, moving to welcome the woman as well with a smile on her face, one I had not seen in a while. The group seemed to be in their own world as they caught up with each other while I stood to the side, forgotten.

I didn't want to see this. I was happy for them, but even more so I was jealous.

And angry.

And disappointed.

Where _were_ my parents? They had been gone for nearly a year now. Eleven months, two weeks, and three days without a word. I knew I told them not to worry about me, but had they completely forgotten about me too?

 _What a selfish thought._

Shaking my head, I gripped my bag which still hung around my shoulders. My cousins and aunts seemed so happy talking together, the kunoichi patting Satomi and Kenta's heads fondly as they gabbed cheerfully about their time in the academy. A happiness they deserved, one I didn't want to ruin.

And so none of them noticed when I slipped from the conference hall, hidden by the mass of moving bodies.

* * *

I let my feet take me away from the compound with hitched breath and misty eyes, desperately trying to hold onto some semblance of control. I noticed no one and no one noticed me as I moved through streets only vaguely familiar until I recognized nothing. The mild afternoon light flickered through the trees as I found myself in one of the forests that were sprinkled throughout the village. Woodland creatures scattered about as I walked over tree branches, going nowhere in particular.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull myself out my pessimism.

What had been the point of bringing me there? To get my hopes up just to destroy them?

They could've at least spared me the heartbreak. I felt like I was an afterthought to those people; and no matter how much I improved and submitted to their will, it would always be that way. It didn't matter to them that I was merely four years old. I was a prodigy, and prodigies were seen as a symbol of power, of clan prestige. Maybe it would've been best if I had hid my intelligence. At least that way, there wouldn't be so much tension between me and my cousins and I wouldn't feel so isolated at home.

All I wanted was a letter, a simple letter, nothing elaborate, to know that my parent were alive. But I had received nothing. I wondered…did my parent even care anymore? Wouldn't they want to know how their only child was doing?

My breath hitched in my throat and I tripped over a stray tree root. That wasn't true! They cared about me; I knew they loved me, otherwise why would they have gone through the trouble of having the Main Family accept me as one of their own in their absence?

 _But they still left you._

More and more negative thoughts swirled around my head and an anger brewed underneath my skin. The trees grew sparse around me as I emerged into a clearing. They could be lost or dead somewhere, and here I was thinking badly about them, when they were doing, or had done, the best they could.

But still…!

I closed my eyes tightly and my hands tightened into fists. And with a scream and a sob, I punched the nearest tree.

What was the point of this? Of any of this? Where was my happiness?

Where was my reprieve?

I did _everything_ that was asked of me. Couldn't the universe pay me back in someway? I just wanted my parents back. A letter, anything!

My fists and throat became raw as I continued to punch and scream. I don't know long how I went at it; once my knuckles began to bleed, I instinctively channeled some chakra to numb them and continued to punch and punch, harder and harder, until a sizable dent had formed in the tree. But it didn't make me feel better.

"Junko-san-" a voice cut in through the fog in my head and I turned towards it with a swing of my fist.

A dark blur barely managed to get out of the way as I swung, making contact with another tree nearby, pieces of bark flying once I connected. I was shaking, breath coming out in a wheezing pant. Through my blurred vision, I could make out black hair and dark eyes in a pale face.

Shisui.

He was giving me a wary glance, not knowing what to do; I must've looked quite the mess but I didn't care. I turned away from him. I should've felt embarrassed to have been caught in such a state, clothes dirty, hands bleeding, face, no doubt, blotchy and tearstained. But I felt nothing. Just empty and tired.

Tired of everything.

Even though he was calling to me, I walked away from him, my face towards the ground. I wanted to be alone. He tried to grab my arm but I jerked away; why was he bugging me now of all times? Couldn't he just leave me alone?

If I had been in my right mind, I would've noticed the sound of rushing water in the distance or how the ground ended just a few feet away.

But I wasn't.

And I didn't.

The ground disappeared under my foot as I stepped back into nothing and began to fall.

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** October 10th, 2016

 **Minor edits:** February 2nd, 2017

...

It's Naruto's birthday so why not an update?

Thanks to all those who have added this stories to their favorites and have followed it thus far. Apologies for the shorter than usual chapter, the cut off was too tempting. Expect another chapter relatively soon.

 **Reviews**

Thanks to one who reads too much, _TheSunandMoon4321, Harmiona, Annayla, starthedetective, bookdragonslayer, neania99, k123, 372259, Love Stories00, Peon, UniCryin, Guest, Mari,_ and _dorkysora_ for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate them!

- _Harmiona_ , thanks for coming out of lurking! Don't worry about it too much, I've done my fair share of lurking as well over the years.

- _starthedetective_ , just to clarify, the Akiyama twins or Tomiko rather was referring to Akane's mother, not Noburu's, when she made that dig since Akane is an orphan after all. That'll come into play later.

- _Peon_ , thanks for the clarification on your last review, silly typos.

To become an unstoppable best, Junko is going to need a lot of help. She is in the body of a four year old after all. You have the right idea with the chakra threads and your other ideas are very interesting. Also, I learned through my skulking through the Naruto wikia that the Senju clan didn't/doesn't have a trademark ability or style, so it's entirely possible that she could learn lightning techniques if she can overcome her primary affinity, which would be difficult since earth is weak to it. I won't get into it since I want to avoid spoilers but I can guarantee Junko's greatest asset is her mind so she'll definitely come up with something.

\- _Mari_ asked why is Mei shunning her, and I can only say that life is not only complicated for our little protagonist.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

 _Chapter 12: Of Resolution and Fire_


	13. Of Resolution and Fire

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Of Resolution and Fire_

* * *

In my life Before, I had been terrified of heights. I hated going to amusement parks since my friends would hop on all the roller coasters and I would be left sitting on the benches outside the ride alone, waiting for them to finish. I couldn't even walk near the edge of a second floor mall walkway without feeling the slightest bit woozy and nauseous.

Even elevators made me nervous, and don't get me started on escalators.

I didn't scream, couldn't scream, as I plummeted down the cliff side and towards the rocky river below. It seemed to go by too fast and too slow all at the same time. I couldn't see or hear anything, my eyes clenched shut, the rushing wind blocking out everything else. This would be the sight my parents came back to, if they ever came back. My shattered, broken, drowned body in the river.

All because I had been so upset.

Time was warped as I fell. It felt like I was falling in slow motion while the sounds and air came rushing at me in an nonstop loop. There were no flashes of my life before my eyes, just the bleak darkness of my eyelids. The last thing I would ever see.

Reality came crashing around me when something crashed into me, gripping me with a tightness that caused my eyes to shoot open. My arms automatically wrapped around the object, something in dark fabric that scratched against my face. Rocks and debris fell around us as the descent continued before coming to a jarring and sudden stop. My arms were locked around the object which shook in my hold as we hung suspended in the air.

Something muffled came close to my ear. When I lifted my eyes from the darkness, all I could see were bright red eyes, dotted with a pair of tomoe in each. Shisui.

He gave me squeeze to get my attention. I blinked blankly up, mesmerized by the sharingan.

"-right, Junko-san?" His voice came strained and faded as my hearing returned. He had one arm wrapped around my midsection while the other was tightened around a rope that extended to a higher point on the cliff. In my mushed up mind, I was slightly amazed at how far I had fallen; I couldn't even see the top of the cliff.

"W-why…?" I wheezed.

He gave a strained smile. "Why not?"

I shook my head, a shiver traveling through my bones. This boy was crazy. It wasn't like we were friends or anything like that. Why would he risk his life to save mine? He went to speak when more debris from the cliff side began to fall around us and something gave way.

And we fell.

This fall was much shorter, and a lot less deadly, and we fell into the ice cold water of the river with a splash. It was deeper than it looked from the fall and Shisui and I quickly clambered onto the bank, shaking. The calm flow of the river accompanied our panting as we fought to catch our breaths. Coughing up some water, I looked to the Uchiha who had just composed himself. Who had just saved my life. I was still shaking.

My lips trembled as I spoke.

"W-what w-were you t-thinking? You could've d-died!" I sputtered. The boy gave me an incredulous look.

"W-what, do you think I s-should've just l-let you fall to y-your death?" he stuttered back as he clumsily rose to his feet. I didn't have an answer for him, at least one he would have no problem with.

I couldn't answer it myself.

I looked down at my shaking fingers, our fall into the river having cleaned away some of the blood, revealing the torn skin. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to Aunt Mei. Maybe I could find Akane and she could patch me up. No, no I couldn't do that; it would only worry the girl and I didn't want to burden her with that after missing our trip to Tsukuda's.

So caught up in my muddled thoughts, I jerked back in surprise when a hand was thrust into my line of sight. I looked at it vacantly before a sigh came from overhead and Shisui grabbed my arm, pulling me onto my shaky legs. Once I was steady, he stepped away to give me space to compose myself, for which I was thankful. I took a deep breath and centered on my core, letting more chakra flow through my system and stabilizing my thoughts.

That was incredibly stupid of me; I was a Hyūga, I should be paying attention at all times. I could've _died_. If it weren't for Shisui, I would've hit the water much faster and harder. And lucky for us that it was autumn too, which meant the river wasn't as fast as it could be. We would've been swept away otherwise.

With a shake of my head, I realized that we were in the Naka River. Fate had a twisted sense of humor.

Once I collected myself I looked at my savior, instantly noticing how he tended to his right arm. He cradled the appendage, the exposed skin of his forearm littered with angry red rope burns and he winced every time he tried to move his shoulder. Oh no.

I moved in his direction before hesitating, his dark eyes connecting with mine in the orange afternoon light. Steeling myself, I silently stumbled over to him, activating my byakugan in the process. His muscles tensed minutely as I scanned his arm; the muscles surrounding his socket were starting to swell, though luckily enough, the bone hadn't come out of its socket. Thinking quickly, I pulled the damp obi from around my waist and using a kunai from my thigh pouch, which had by some miracle not fallen out, cut it into thinner strips. I looked to Shisui for permission, to which he gave a nod, before wrapping it around him in a makeshift sling. I could at least do this much.

Thanking Akane in my head for the first aid lessons, we stood quietly as I finished tying it around his shoulder, the remnants of heat in the air slowly warming our bodies. I pressed my fingers lightly into the tenketsu surrounding the injured muscle, forcing a bit of chakra into them. I couldn't heal it, but at least I could numb the pain a bit and jumpstart his own chakra, which seemed worryingly low. The sharingan must've taken a lot out of him.

He winced but smiled when I finished. "Thank you Junko-san."

It was my turn to be incredulous.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm the reason you're injured," I wheezed with my raw throat. That infuriating smile stayed on his face as he shrugged his good shoulder, looking towards the skyline.

"We should get going, it's going to get dark soon," he said, shaking his waterlogged bag. I did the same. Everything was wet but not unsalvageable.

I was tempted to stay on the bank of the river. Nothing good would come from me returning to the compound. But Shisui was injured and low on chakra, and it was all my fault. I nodded with a sigh. Getting Shisui out of the forest and to a healer had to be priority now. I could deal with my personal issues later.

* * *

We followed the river into another forested area. The dense overgrowth of trees overhead caused our surroundings to become almost pitch black, the dying rays of light unable to penetrate the leaves. I led the way, byakugan at the ready as I tugged a tired and reluctant Shisui with me with one hand, my kunai in the other. Once it became clear that traversing the forest would be almost impossible with the lack of light, I had activated my dōjutsu and grabbed his hand. He had protested with a blush on his face, but I quickly forced him into my way of thinking. With his busted arm and lack of chakra, he wouldn't be able to do much on his own, and at least with my byakugan I could still see.

Boys were silly.

We trekked on mostly silent and I broke the silence only to inform the boy of hazards he couldn't see. A question bubbled in my brain, and once I did focused scan of the area, I let my attention drift to my companion.

"Shisui-san, how did you know where I was?" I was facing forward but I could see how he stared at me before ducking down. He was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I saw you walking through the village, and it seemed like something was bothering you." That was an understatement. "I just wanted to see if something was wrong, so I followed you."

"So you're a stalker now?" I teased lightly, and the boy ducked his head again. "I know you've been following me around the village."

His chakra moved slowly but anxiously, probably because I just outed him. I sighed but gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I appreciate it Shisui," I said, carefully maneuvering him around a fallen tree branch. "Really."

He looked up at me in surprise, before a small smile spread across his face.

"You're welcome," he said bashfully. Then another question popped in my head.

"Why were you following me anyway?" At my question, he looked down at his soggy knapsack. I followed suit, looking through it. There was a familiar bag, crushed by the look of it, tucked between his school books.

"An anpan from Tsukuda's _?_ " I realized, turning my head to make eye contact with the Uchiha. He blushed, his chakra churning through his pathways.

"I made you drop yours that day on the bridge," he mumbled as I helped him step over an upturned root. "I wanted to get you another one in return, but I kept missing you."

A pressure built in my lungs before it burst into laughter. It was ridiculous. Astonishing. This boy had followed me over the edge of a cliff to give me a sweet roll. Well, kinda.

Just what was it about this world that created such self-sacrificing people?

Was it the Will of Fire? Who knows.

My laughter faded as I composed myself, Shisui's hand in my grip twitching. I wiped away the tears that had formed in my brief stint of hysteria with the back of my free hand.

"You are a very strange human being Shisui-san," I said, a few giggles escaping as the thought passed through my mind again. He had jumped over a cliff to save me and give me a sweet roll. Absolutely ridiculous.

There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"I could say the same about you Junko-san."

I shrugged, the endorphins and adrenaline running through my body sending me into giggles again.

"That's fair."

Up ahead, I could see a clearing on the edge of my extended vision, and I tugged the Uchiha's hand as I rid myself of my giggles.

"There's a clearing just about twenty meters out from here." He gave a nod in return and we moved quicker through the forest, both of us gaining our second wind.

There was the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel as we broke into the clearing, when we were met with a raging fireball flying in our direction. For me at least, as Shisui couldn't, wouldn't be able to see the threat that loomed over us.

Just our luck.

Without thinking, I pushed Shisui to the ground and threw myself over him to protect him, condensing the chakra in the tenketsu in my back to form a barrier around myself. The heat was intense as it passed quickly overhead, surely burning a few stray strands of my hair as it exhausted itself a few feet away, singeing the bark and leaves of the trees around us.

Burning leaves and smoke surrounded us as I quickly rolled off the Uchiha, running my hands through my hair and over my shoulders to make sure I wasn't on fire.

"Junko-san are you alright?" Shisui gasped as he pushed himself up, eyes glowing red as they scanned the perimeter. I nodded with a shaky breath; we just couldn't catch a break could we?

But that had been a Grand Fireball jutsu; Yasu and Katsuo used it enough for me to recognize it right away. I strained the limits of my byakugan as I searched for the enemy who had attacked us. Nothing appeared on my radar, until a figure with a large amount of chakra appeared, suddenly with a whoosh of air.

Right in front of us.

Shisui gave a shout of alarm as I brought the kunai still clinched in my hand up offensively. The enemy easily, too easily, grabbed my hand in a vice grip. I swung my other hand, adrenaline and fear pulsing through my body, trying desperately to incapacitate them, do something. But their other hand came and grabbed my wrist, careful of my pulsing palm. I tried to form a barrier, to release their grip but I was drained, my byakugan fading as I reached my limit.

I screamed.

"Junko-chan calm down!" A deep, familiar voice called out. I opened my eyes- when had I shut them?- and plunged into deep blue eyes.

Minato Namikaze stared down at me worriedly as my knees gave out and I dangled from his grip.

Just perfect.

* * *

It took several moments for me to calm down and by that time the rest of Team Minato had joined us. I might've hyperventilated a little beforehand, but neither Minato nor Shisui would tell anyone. Minato rubbed my back in circles as my heart calmed down. The two of us must've been quite the sight, a pair of dirty, damp, injured children surrounded by burning forest. Rin and Obito had stood in shock for minute before the girl rushed to Shisui who sat beside me while the other Uchiha remained still, their last teammate only showing surprise through a slight widening of his eyes.

Several things were certain. One, in flight or fight situations, I was surprisingly a fighter that much was sure, though maybe I shouldn't be; I wasn't very effective. Two, I must be the most unluckly human being on the planet. And three:

Obito Uchiha should never be allowed near small children. Ever.

"What happened?" Rin asked as she carefully unwrapped my makeshift sling to tend to Shisui's injuries.

"It seems as though these two were caught up in Obito's wayward grand fireball." His cerulean eyes drifted from my noticeably raw and bruised knuckles to Shisui's reddening forearm. Obito had the decency to look apologetic.

"Though I'm sure something else happened beforehand."

Shisui and I locked eyes. Although we hadn't spoke about it during our trek through the forest, it was obvious I didn't want anybody to know about my outburst. Honestly, now that I had almost died twice now, I didn't feel anything about my parents continued absence, just empty acceptance.

I was more worried about Shisui.

"It was a training accident," Shisui spoke first, wincing when Rin moved onto his shoulder with her Mystic Palm. "We were practicing on one of the cliffs near the Naka River."

I nodded, inwardly amazed at how fast he had come up with an excuse. "I had fallen over the edge. Shisui-san stopped my fall but we ended up falling into the river after part of the cliff gave way."

That sent another wave of surprise over the group and they took a closer look at us, and I realized that I was always lying around these guys.

Minato frowned as Obito gaped widely at us.

"Why were two kids like you training in a dangerous place like that?" The older Uchiha choked.

I gave a blank look. He was one to talk; he had ran into me twice, crushed me, and almost burned me and Shisui to death. He couldn't say anything about danger when he was a walking catastrophe even without the help and brainwashing from Madara.

"We were practicing for Ikeda-sensei's taijutsu test next week," Shisui said as Rin finished with his arm, the bruising on his arm and shoulder fading as she pulled away.

"Wakana-senpai is a sensei?" Minato blinked in disbelief. Shisui and I shuddered minutely; we couldn't believe it either.

"Wait, you're in the same class as Shisui? Isn't that the graduating class?" Obito squinted down at me as Minato moved so Rin could take a look at my hands. I flinched at the feeling of foreign chakra, fighting the urge to push it away with my own though I didn't have much in reserve. I forced myself to relax when it entered my system, watching with a bit of fascination as the damaged skin healed in front of my eyes. I thanked her as Shisui spoke.

"Junko-san is one of the best students, at the top of the class."

At Shisui's declaration, I looked at him in surprise, and so did Obito and the others to a certain extent. Kakashi, although silent, seemed the most interested, abandoning his apathetic façade to stare down at me.

"I am?"

"You don't check the monthly rankings do you?" Having been in the academy for about four months at this point, it didn't seem important since those things changed all the time. Maybe in the later months closer to graduation, but not now. Even then, those type of things didn't matter to me as long as the elders were happy with my progress. I shook my head.

Shisui had a look in his eye that I was soon becoming familiar with, one part amused and the other dubious. He went to speak when a gust of wind blew through the area, causing the both of us to shiver. Our clothes were still damp from our tumble into the river.

"We should get you two back home," Minato said, taking charge. It was late, peaks of orange barely visible over the peak of the Hokage Rock I could see in the distance. Had we really been gone that long?

"Your families must be worried about you." I frowned but said nothing as I looked down at my discolored knuckles.

The adrenaline of the afternoon had faded, leaving us exhausted and unable to move. Minato split us up, Obito and Rin escorting Shisui back to the Uchiha compound as it made the most sense, as the former, obviously, lived there and the other lived close by. The Nohara helped lift the boy onto the older Uchiha's back and that left the other two to deal with me.

There was no way in hell Kakashi would give me a piggyback ride, so Minato knelt down for me to climb on. I hesitated for a moment but was too tired to argue and so I wrapped my arms around his neck. The jōnin easily stood to his full height and I was painfully reminded of how father would let me sit on his shoulders when he'd work in the backyard. He had quite the green thumb.

I missed him. And mother.

"Alright, make sure you get plenty of rest tonight for our mission," Minato ordered, looking over his team as we stepped off the training grounds Shisui and I had stumbled onto. They gave their affirmation, the Uchiha boys and Rin walking off to the right as Minato carried me off in the direction of the Hyūga compound, Kakashi at his heels.

The walk was silent as night slowly fell over us. In the back of my head, I was slightly amazed that no one had gone looking for me but with one of the twins back, it made sense. My importance stood on the fact that Hideyoshi's sons didn't make it back from the war.

Other than that, my usefulness was nonexistent.

I closed my eyes with a sigh, resting my head on Minato's shoulder, his body heat soothing my tired muscles. The blond turned his own, his spiky hair tickling my cheek. It was soft. He said something, but it was muffled as my awareness slowly waned. I could only focus on the vibrations coming from his back as I was lulled to sleep by the smoothness of his step.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** October 17, 2016

 **Minor edits:** February 2nd, 2017

...

As always, thanks to everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story thus far. Also, thanks to those have followed/favorited me since I haven't done so before.

Thanks to _starthedetective, k123, Guest, 372259, korohoshi, MylaUchia, mewtwosangel,_ and _dorkysora_ for reviewing on the last or previous chapter. I appreciate it!

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter; I'm sure that all you Junko/Shisui shippers did. I love hearing what you guys think about Junko and her interactions the canon cast, as well as my other OCs and especially the writing itself. It gives me life. I don't have much to say this time around and there weren't any questions, so see you all next time.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness:_

 _Chapter 13: Of Consequence and Soil_


	14. Of Consequence and Soil

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Of Consequence and Soil_

* * *

It was in the comfort of my own home that I awoke, the familiar scents ingrained in the walls welcoming me as I returned to consciousness. My head hurt, a subtle pounding which pulsed behind my eyeballs. Eye strain. I tried to sit up but my muscles groaned in protest at the effort and I fell back onto my pillow, something falling from my face as I did. I blinked and grabbed it with a tired hand. A damp towel?

I sighed and threw it over my face.

The events of yesterday came back to me in a blur. Brief visions jumped to the forefront of my mind; a splintered tree, falling debris, and red. Bright glowing red eyes staring down at me and the rushing of air, and then I remembered everything. Had that all really happen?

On my second try I succeeded in sitting up, my head swimming with the accomplishment. I don't remember how I made it to my bed. I recalled being carried by a certain blond haired jōnin through Konoha but that was about it-

I had fallen asleep on the Yellow Flash. Oh God, how embarrassing.

And Kakashi had been there to witness it. My face burned at the realization. Team Minato had to be a bad luck charm, I swear. Or maybe it was just me; I seemed to attract the most trouble.

"Junko-hime." A voice at the door startled me from my embarrassment. I looked up to find Kenta staring at me from the doorway. What was he doing in my house?

He hesitated for a moment before entering the room, carrying a tray with what seemed to be kayu, or rice porridge, and a cup of tea. I sat up straighter, resting my back against the headboard so he could place the tray across my lap. It reminded me of one of the last moments I had shared with my mother and my heart sank a bit at the reminder.

They still weren't back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking the towel from me before placing a hand on my forehead. "You've been out for a couple of days."

I blinked up at him in surprise before looking down at the steaming bowl. I must've been really sick then as I couldn't remember anything between being carried to the compound and waking a few moments ago.

"I'm fine," I said automatically, picking up the spoon placed by the bowl of porridge. I was starving.

Kenta was quiet as I ate and remained so until I finished the entire bowl. I laid back, completely satisfied and my headache and muscle fatigue waned. He removed the tray and I took the chance to look out the window. The light that shone from the partially pulled back curtains was bright and clear. It must be around noon.

"Where is Mei-obasan?"

For such an innocent question, Kenta went stiff and looked away from me. He wrung the damp towel in his grip, causing droplets of water to splatter onto his dark pants. What happened?

Kenta relaxed his grip finally after a couple of minutes, returning his eyes to me.

"Do you remember what happened? After the meeting?"

I didn't want to tell the truth but I didn't know what that had to do with Aunt Mei- unless something happened when I was brought back to the compound. I had to be careful with my words.

"After the commencement for the returning shinobi, I left to continue training," I began. I looked down at my hands guiltily, the already fading scars a reminder that yesterday could've gone terribly.

"There weren't many training fields for cadets to use, so I found a clearing on one of the cliffs above the Naka River." At my admission, Kenta frowned and I sunk a little lower.

"I know it was dangerous, but I wanted to practice this new jutsu for Ikeda-sensei's sparring test," I lied, clutching my bed sheets slightly. I hated having to lie to the boy; for all of his sister's constant ragging on me, he was quite sweet.

"Why didn't you just use one of the training fields in the compound?" he asked, placing the wrung out towel on a bowl that was placed on my nightstand.

Shaking my head, I messaged my scared knuckled lightly.

"I didn't think anyone would miss me if I was gone." It was the most honest thing I could say. Kenta gave a noticeable flinch. "And I didn't want to ruin anything in case the jutsu went wrong."

He was silent and I took that as my chance to continue.

"I had an accident and ended up falling off the edge." I rushed to finish at the horrified expression on his face. "Shisui-san from my class managed to save me before I fell all the way down!"

I looked away, remembering the angry red marks on his skin and the purple bruising on his arm. I knew Rin had healed him but it was possible that he was sick just like I had been. I hope he was okay.

"The cliff side gave away and we ended up falling into the water anyways. We had to walk through the forest until Namikaze-san and his team found us."

Kenta remained quiet, looking both horrified and relieved which resulted in a slightly constipated face.

"He should've let you fall." Satomi's angry voice came accompanied by vicious killing intent. I gasped, clutching my blankets to my chest as Kenta quickly stood to block a strike from his sister, placing his body in between me and her.

"Satomi-!"

"Get out of the way Kenta," she growled, angry veins of the byakugan pulsing at her temples. "It's all her fault that Mei-obachan-!"

"No, it isn't Satomi! You have to calm down-!"

"What happened to Mei-obasan?" I yelled, causing both to freeze. Satomi turned her byakugan to me, white eyes filled with hated.

"Because of your little stunt obachan got punished by the elders!"

My heart froze in my chest as my blood ran cold. Minato must've told them. Punishment for branch members usually meant one thing. Images of branded, crying children invaded my vision. Satomi jerked toward me again but was deterred by Kenta.

"Being a Main House member and being the favorite of the elders wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to take Mei-obachan too!"

Words died in my throat as I began to shake. It wasn't fair, I didn't ask for this!

To be placed under everyone's scrutiny.

To be the Main House's scapegoat.

To be a target for the Branch Family's hatred.

It wasn't my fault!

"You're nothing but a waste of space. Everyone would be happier if you'd never be born!"

Something in my brain snapped. I slowly threw my legs over the edge of my bed and stood on shaky legs before steeling myself. My chakra hummed underneath my skin and in my core as it flowed and the shaking settled.

"Oh is the little princess up now?" Satomi sneered as Kenta threw an arm out.

"Junko-hime, please stay back-"

The world shifted around me as I replaced myself with a large scroll that sat near my doorway. Satomi seemed to move in slow motion as she turned. But I was already too close. My open palm hit her stomach dead center and she gasped in pain as the muscles in her abdomen constricted against her will, causing her to fall to the floor on her knees.

"You'll have to excuse my actions for now, Kenta-kun." The voice that came out of my mouth was wrong. It was the same high pitched voice, but the tone was too cold and too detached.

His mouth was gaped open as he looked between me and his sister, unsure of what to do.

Satomi glared at me weakly as she fought to catch her breath.

"Y-you little…"

It was kind of an out of body experience as I watched my tiny, too pale hands wrap around the collar of her beige jacket to force her to look up at me.

"It's surprising how wrong one person can be." I nodded to myself. "For someone who thinks so highly of themselves, you really know nothing."

She went to speak but froze as my chakra lightly touched her neck.

"I'm going to say this once, so please pay attention." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am four years old, Satomi-san. Do you really think I have any political power in this clan? Honestly? I'm barely allowed to walk around the village on my own."

Both Kenta and Satomi were silent. On more than one occasion I had caught them tailing after me as I hung out with Noburu and Akane, even more often on the days I spent by myself, excluding Shisui's stalking. I let out a dry laugh.

"I am four years old, Satomi-san, so please excuse me if I need some help now and then. My parents are still on the battlefield. But I guess you guys don't care all that much now that your mother is back, right?"

My fists tightened and shook as I continued.

"This shouldn't need saying but I have absolutely no control over the elders' actions. I didn't ask for this. I can't do anything Satomi-san! I'm only four years old!"

There were tears falling from my eyes but I continued.

"My parents are gone Satomi-san. I have been alone for over a year without a _word_ from my parents. But it's my fault right? It's my fault that they're gone and Mei-obasan has the burden of taking care of me."

I released her jacket but she didn't move from her spot on the wooden floor of my room. Neither of them moved. I turned towards the door, my face wet and my nose disgustingly stuffy.

"I'm going to the restroom to wash up. Please be out of my house before I finish."

The room remained quiet and still even as I walked down the hallway, letting my byakugan fade.

* * *

Here she is again.

The little girl that stares back at me is tiny and way too pale. Her dark bangs frame two pale and red tinged eyes, and she's trying to desperately stop the flow of tears that continue to run down her blotchy red cheeks.

 _I'm pathetic._

How did I even think I could do any good in this messed up world when my day to day was as hetic as this? I could barely take care of myself and I've already got Shisui injured and Aunt Mei was…

I sighed shakily. I turned off the faucet, burying my face in one of the dry towels set neatly beside it. I didn't know what to do; if Mei was gone, what would the Main House do with me? Sure, things had become strained between the two of us since I started going to the academy, but I didn't want to be with anyone else. I knew she cared about me at least a little, even if it was only because of a duty to my father.

I hopped down from the counter with unsteady legs. I couldn't just sit around. There had to be something I could do, something to fix this. Exiting the bathroom, I scuffled down the quiet hallway. I was only accompanied the light shuffling of my yukata as I walked past my bedroom and into the quiet living room. There was no sign of either of my cousins. It was too quiet, too empty.

Too dead.

Sliding open the porch door, I stumbled out on the deck. The sun was high in the sky, and there was nothing but the sounds of birds and insects in the air. The compound was hauntingly quiet. And I was left alone, completely alone with my thoughts.

But I didn't want to think.

I didn't want to think about all the possibilities, the realities of my life.

That my parents weren't ever coming home.

That things would continue on, without any difference.

Or even worst; that my very existence had caused, would cause something even more horrific to happen in the future.

Maybe Satomi was right.

I plopped off the edge of the deck, my bare feet hitting the dusty ground. I walked around father's garden whose lot stretched along one side of the large backward, next to mother's empty fish pond. She could never keep those things alive. A trellis sat against the wall that encompassed our home, the vines and flowers crawling up the wooden poles and covering the beige bricks in thick foliage and a variety of flowers. Father had been such a green thumb; on his days off, he would spend his time in the garden, planting an assortment of plants and herbs. Father's flowers seemed to be in bloom constantly, though mother may have played a part with her sealing abilities.

I didn't know many of the names but I remembered one. I walked over to a planter that was separate from all the rest, a plot of pinkish flowers with yellow centers. Daylilies. They were my mother's favorite flowers, and father had planted them for her when she was pregnant with me. I remember the day my father told me about them. It was a few days before they had gone off to fight on the front lines.

I had crouched against his side as he carefully pruned the dead leaves and old buds away from various stems with a precision he had with all things. He had cut away a fresh one and tucked it behind my ear with that small earnest smile of his as he explained their significance to me. But there were a few words that rose in my memory from that moment.

" _Your mother and I may be leaving for some time,"_ he had said, picking me up and holding me close. _"But always remember that we care about_ you _._ "

He hadn't gotten to hold me all that often since he was usually busy with his duties, so I always took advantage of his days off to attach myself to him. I remember him squeezing me lightly, and me burying my face into his shoulder.

" _Stay_ you _no matter what. Don't let that light in you fade._ "

Stay me…? I didn't even know who I was even more. Who I was supposed to be?

The Hyūga heiress?

An adult reborn in a child's body?

A four-year-old prodigy with abandonment issues?

None of those sounded all too great, but I couldn't just be empty could I? As appealing as that was, no matter what, I couldn't do that to the people that have come to care about me. Akane, Noburu, Aunt Mei, and Kenta. Even Shisui.

Coming into this world, I wanted to make a difference. I couldn't go back on that promise to myself. I wanted to be a person Kimiko and Daichi, mother and father, would be proud of. If anything, that was something I was absolutely certain of. The only thing. If I could do that, it would make all of this worth it. All the headaches and anxiety. The tears.

I crouched down near the daylilies, noticing how some of the leaves drooped down pitifully. I took one wilted petal between my fingers. Even if it was insignificant, there was something I could do right now. I straightened and walked over to the little shed that sat between the wall and the end of the porch deck. My father's shed. It took some effort but I managed to force it open with a slight pulse of chakra to my little limbs. Coughing as a puff of dust and other nasty things escaped into the air, I stepped into the dimly lit box to grab a little pair of shears on a low shelf and a little spade before walking back to the lot of daylilies.

One by one, I went through the lot, clearing away the dead and dying buds, and digging out little plants I recognized as weeds from the times I would sit alongside my father during his gardening and discarding them as well. Before I knew it, I had gone through the rest of the garden and the sun was beginning to set.

Dirt was crammed underneath my fingernails and my palms and fingers were scratched in several places but I couldn't feel them, my hands having long since gone numb. I sat back to admire my work, a pile of compost at my side. The garden looked much better as though cutting away a few dead things had given the entire thing new life.

If that wasn't symbolic, I didn't know what was.

Pushing myself to my feet, I turned away from my handy work to return to the house. I was filthy and starving, so I'd wash up and figure out something later. I made my way to the deck, pulling myself onto the raised porch clumsily with my tired limbs. I froze as I registered sounds coming from my kitchen, a steady scraping of a wooden spatula against a metal pan.

Could it be?

I slowly walked to the open porch door to peek around the frame. A familiar back was turned towards me, hair up in an immaculate bun and a wrinkleless yukuta protected by a deep brown apron. Aunt Mei.

I was hit by a wave of déjà vu as I struggled to find the right words to say. But what could I say that would make everything okay? It was my fault, my fault that she was punished. I gripped my dirty yukuta and closed my eyes tightly. What should I do? What could I say? She must hate me like all the rest. She has to.

I was interrupted by a light hand being pressed against my head.

"Junko-hime." Her voice came softly but I didn't look up.

The hand pressed a little firmer, and after a moment she crouched down. But I didn't open my eyes. She sighed lightly, pulling what seemed to be a twig from my hair before lifting me underneath my arms. My eyes flew open as I was lifted into her arms, only getting a slight glimpse of her face before I was situated at her shoulder. Reminding me how small I actually was.

I didn't say a word as she carried me from the kitchen, down the hallway and into the bathroom where a steaming tub and a fresh pair of clothes was waiting for me. Just how long had she been here without me knowing?

"Wash up and relax in the bathroom for a little bit Junko-hime, and dinner should be finished once you're done."

Finally, I looked up at her as she sat me down near the little washing station near the tub. She wasn't angry or cold as she looked down at me, nothing but concern on her face. I didn't deserve it.

She pressed her hand against my head once more before turning towards the door.

"Do not worry about a thing." She parted with a little, earnest smile on her face before closing the door behind her.

I moved mechanically as I removed my soil crusted yukata and dumped it into the hamper in the corner of the room. I scrubbed and cleansed myself thoroughly before using the small step-stool to lower myself in the bath. Could it be that she honestly didn't hate me for getting her punished? I wanted so desperately to believe it to be true, but a large part of me could only doubt her actions. That she was being forced against her will to stay with me.

I dunked my head under the water for a few moments before resurfacing. That didn't matter. She was still here though, and if she was still here, that meant I could apologize or something; it was the least I could do. Pulling myself out of the tub and drying myself off, I changed into the fresh yukata that had been laid out for me, a light blue one, and walked to the door. I couldn't put it off forever.

With squared shoulders, I walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Aunt Mei had just finished setting the table. My courage began to wither as I stepped to where she stood at the table and stared down at her socked feet. I bowed my head lowly, accidentally bumping my head against her knees.

My words came out choked.

"I'm so sorry obasan!"

She seemed startled, but I continued. "It's all my fault that you were punished, and I'm so sorry!"

"Junko-"

I continued to sputter apologies until I was interrupted, the woman wrapping her arms around me. My heart skipped a beat as she pressed the side of her face into my damp hair.

"Junko-hime, nothing is your fault." She gave me a tight squeeze. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"But-" I tried to pull away but she just held me tighter until the tears stopped. When had they started?

Once I composed myself, she let me go, holding onto my shoulders. I blinked away the wetness that sat on my eyelashes.

"Listen to me Junko-hime." I stared directly into her pale lavender-tinted eyes which only held care and concern.

"You are not at fault for what the Main House does, not matter what others may say." She looked away. "Despite what others may think, including myself."

I tensed at her admission and she gave my shoulders a squeeze.

"You were placed in this position against your will, and all you've done is try to meet the expectations of others, which you have exceeded."

She looked down, staring at my hands that were clutched in the fabric of my yukata.

"Despite the fact that you are a prodigy, many of us forget that you are just a child, not even five years old. I am not innocent in this either."

Aunt Mei grabbed my hands and enfolded them into her own.

"And for that reason, I sincerely apologize if I ever made you feel unwanted."

I didn't know what to say, but even if I had the words I couldn't speak as I stared at her with wide eyes. No words existed to accurately express what I was feeling. But as she finished speaking, it was though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. No, not lifted but lessened, relief washing though me and a fresh onslaught of tears began to fall from my eyes.

She ran her fingers across my cheeks.

"Do you forgive me Junko-hime?"

I nodded.

We sat down for dinner, together for the first time in a long time. She asked me about my time in the academy so far as we ate, how I was getting along with Ikeda-sensei, and even how Akane and Noburu were doing.

There was no distance, no ice.

And even if was for only this moment, everything felt alright.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** October 25th, 2016

 **Minor edits:** February 3rd, 2017

...

As usual, thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites and follows. I appreciate it!

I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter. Personally, I feel like it was one of my better chapters and one of my favorites to write. Shisui is a real interesting character to write since the canon doesn't go too far into his background so it's kind of freeing while also frustrating. And of course the return of Team Minato and Obito's uncanny ability to almost maim Junko whenever she's in the vicinity. That's always fun.

 **Reviews:**

Thanks to _AmericanNidiot, Mari, Kirie Mitsuru, k123, one who reads too much, CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Guest, Anseo, Kaede Kayano, 372259, mythologyfreakgirl, Judgement of the Arbiter,_ _Guest, Hal,_ and _calcu22_ for your lovely reviews on the last chapter.

- _AmericanNidiot_ : I too am jealous of Shisui's eyelashes like what the heck. It's those Uchiha genes. Completely unfair.

- _Mari_ asked, "Is she going to warn Obito or Minato?"

Junko, with all her good intentions, is very careful and defensive about her foreknowledge. Considering Obito's personality, I doubt he would take her warnings seriously. Minato, I think would believe her but with his ties to Jiraiya and being the future Hokage, she'd probably be better off keeping the info to herself and try to do the best she can. The walls have ears after all.

- _Kirie Mitsuru_ asked, "There is no official pairing so far, right?"

There isn't an official pairing, that much is true. So Junko/Shisui isn't canon to this story. _Yet_. I am going to focus on their relationship more in chapters down the road. I just like to keep it open in case my ideas change; though I definitely ship it.

- _k123_ : Junko definitely does need some familial love, so hopefully this clearing of the air helps everything in the long run.

- _Anseo_ asked, "What will Junko's specialization be?"

Well, considering her slight obsession with chakra, I think her focus will be in ninjutsu, concentrated on nature transformations. While that's kinda of a broad choice, it also allows Junko to learn a lot of techniques since she just likes to learn. So she'll be good in taijutsu, as Hyūga are known for it, and ninjutsu for variety. I haven't completely fleshed out her arsenal since there's really no need for it in the academy, but her genin days should be very interesting. As for specialization like ninja departments like ANBU or others, I haven't really decided.

- _372259_ : Unfortunately no Minato and Kakashi interaction this chapter but there will be in the future, along with the rest of the team.

We're coming to the end of the academy days, so I hope you're all excited.

Next time _For a Chance at Happiness:_

 _Chapter 14: Of Hot Pots and Fans_


	15. Of Hot Pots and Fans

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 14: Of Hot Pots and Fans_

* * *

Things got better.

Aunt Mei had me stay at home for another day since she was worried I might've worsened my condition by gardening. I had developed a fever after falling into the river, though I was feeling much better now. I was itching to get back to the academy, but at least the day-off let me catch up on all the work I missed, courtesy of Kenta. There was also a note from Noburu and Akane mixed in with my assignments.

'Get better soon Junko-chan!' was written in Akane's neat hand, alongside a doodle that could've only been Noburu's. It was a miniature version of Ikeda-sensei, with demon horns and breathing fire with a tiny version of himself cowering in fear, which had gotten a few giggles from me. I wondered if she had seen him draw it. Most likely; I think that woman saw everything.

It was on a Thursday that I returned to the academy, three days after the incident. I was aware that a clansmen was probably watching me from somewhere not far off as I walked along my usual route to the academy. Aunt Mei had given me a hint that I was being given a new overseer as the elders didn't trust my cousins to insure I was safe at all times due to the incident, even though it wasn't their fault. I was glad to hear that Satomi and Kenta weren't being burdened by that anymore, despite the fact that Aunt Mei had to take the punishment in their place. But she had told me, over and over, that she did not regret her decision and so I respected it and said no more about it.

I was immediately assaulted by Noburu when I entered our classroom, the boy leaping down the rows of seats to try and tackle me which I dodged, causing him trip and fall outside the classroom. Akane met us at the door, worry shining in her red eyes.

"Are you better Junko-chan?" She tugged at her pigtails. "Kenta-kun told us that you were sick."

"No thanks to _Satomi,_ " Noburu sneered as he shot up from the floor.

I smiled sincerely at the both of them. "I'm alright. It was just a small fever. Thank you for the note."

Both of them seemed to relax at my words, and it warmed my heart to know they cared so much. We were the only ones in the classroom, the pair of civilians having come early to study. Some of my studying habits had rubbed off on them, though Akane must have been the one who enforced it by the slightly haggard expression on the boy's face.

Akane was empathetic after I told her how my parents had not returned home, but I assured her that I was fine, and I was really. It should've been alarming but I didn't feel too sad about it anymore, though maybe having two near death experiences had skewed my head a bit. They weren't here and I'd just have to accept that fact. And although Hideyoshi said there would be more shinobi returning from the field, it made no sense to get my hopes up. The war wasn't over yet and I don't think it would be for a while.

It was just a feeling.

The duo caught me up with everything that happened during my absence, which wasn't much. I was glad to hear that the Akiyama twins and their groupies had stayed to themselves, but I became worried when they told me Shisui hadn't been in class just as long as I had.

Maybe he was sick too.

Noburu gave me a look. "Yeah, you both didn't come to class for most of this week."

I looked up at him briefly from where I was copying Akane's class notes. I didn't need them as I was familiar with the material- hypothetical combat situations and what to do when and so forth by proper protocol- but I wanted to have a complete set of notes. The me from Before never missed a day of school in her life, the nerd.

"That's unfortunate."

"I just think it's odd that you two went absent at the same time," he said giving me a nudge.

There was no way I was telling him or the other girl what happened. It would only make them even more worried. Besides, letting them I know had been in contact with the Uchiha would spur more comments I didn't want to deal with. I gave a shrug.

"The weather is changing and we are a lot younger than you."

"Younger children tend to get sick often since their immune systems aren't as developed," Akane added as I returned her notes.

The boy frowned but gave his own shrug in response. While Akane was more of the daydreaming romantic type, Noburu had more of a conspiracy theorist quirk. Maybe that's why they were best friends. He was suspicious of everything, especially when it came to clan stuff. It had taken a bit of convincing during the first weeks of our friendship to make him believe that no, clans did not do experiments in order to create children soldiers.

I think.

He surprised me with his intuition and paranoia most times. I think he'd do well in interrogations or investigations if he just toned it down a bit.

Soon classes began and with that, my heart sunk a little. As the rest of our classmates clambered into the room, there was no sign of the young Uchiha boy. Satomi didn't give me her usual stink-eye of the day but Ikeda-sensei made eye contact with me as soon as she entered the classroom. Oh no.

"I'm glad to see one of our young prodigies is back in action." The woman grinned and I couldn't help but wish I had stayed home today.

* * *

The rest of the school day was spent answering Ikeda-sensei's targeted questions and exhausting demonstrations- she had me do the henge at least four times and the replacement jutsu three. 'To make sure I was in top shape', she had said with that annoying smile on her face. I enjoyed the afternoon sun as I walked towards the academy gates with Akane and Noburu at my side. I couldn't shake the guilt I felt at Shisui's absence- there was no doubt that he was out sick too, and it was my fault.

Satomi brushed past by us without a word with Kenta at her heels, who only spared me a brief glance as they made their way out of the gates and around the corner.

"Is there something going on between you and them?" Noburu asked as we walked out of the gates and towards the Akimichi district.

I couldn't help the deep sigh that escaped me. "It's clan stuff. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you really alright Junko-chan?" Akane's concern made me feel a bit worse, so I forced a smile and quickened my step.

"I will be once we get to Tsukuda's. I can't wait to see what specials Miho-san has for today."

I ignored the uncertain looks I received in response but the pair followed me through the streets towards our destination without another word about it.

Miho-san was very happy to see me, so much so she had yelled my name across the small restaurant as soon as we stepped through the threshold.

"Junko-chan!" The portly woman easily lifted me in her arms and into a hug. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

I mumbled a reply into her cleavage that was muffled and unintelligible. Once she let me go, I took a few breaths before giving her strained smile.

"It's nice to see you too Miho-san."

Over our frequent trips to Tsukuda's, our little ragtag group had gotten close to the woman. She always tried to stuff us with desserts every time we came, along with a whole assortment of other recipes that came out of her head. Miho pushed us to our usual table near the front corner of the room. A blooming smile spread across her face as she set out some menus for us, although she probably knew what we going to order anyways. We were a predicable group when it came to food.

"I know just the thing to get rid of a fever! I'll be right back," she said, practically skipping towards the kitchen.

"W-wait Miho-san! I'm completely fine now-" My words fell on deaf ears and I could hear the quick chopping of a knife as she got to work on whatever concoction she had. I sighed and slumped slightly in my seat.

Akane giggled. "You know how she gets."

"That I do." I shook my head.

Miho was too much at times but she was also very generous. Knowing about Akane's position, she sometimes gave us things on the house though the blonde tried to refuse. Miho was one of those women who didn't take no for a reason, especially when it came to food related matters. Still, I often left big tips for the owner from the allowance Mei gave me for knickknacks. I wasn't a big spender, not even in my old life, not that I ever had a lot to spend back then. She didn't like that either but I could be stubborn too.

After a while, the woman returned with a cast iron pot and a burner which she plopped onto the middle of our table.

"A hot pot?" Noburu asked as we all jumped back in our seats a little. "It's not even winter yet."

While Tsukuda's was primarily a bakery, Miho liked to spicy it up a little every once in a while with savory things. Akimichi were masters at cooking after all.

There was a gleam in Miho's eye as she spoke.

"Oh ho, that is where you're wrong Nobu-chan!"

The boy scowled at her favorite nickname and the woman placed her hands on her hips.

"This is a special sukiyaki that will increase your stamina development tenfold!" She gave a confident nod. "Even the Hokage has eaten it before."

"What! Really?" Noburu was caught between a mix of disbelief and excitement. Akane and I looked at each other. Being more frequent than the boy, we knew that Miho was pulling his leg. By stamina increasing, she probably just threw more vegetables in there. Although I wouldn't be surprised if she did add a little something extra.

"You kids are growing shinobi after all, so you gotta eat." She grinned while turning away. "Enjoy yourselves!"

Noburu was the first to begin grabbing a serving for himself, Akane and I following soon after. Miho's cooking was like heaven on Earth and we weren't going to let him have it all to himself!

After we all had our fill, the three of sat back basking in the afterglow. There was still a portion of stew left simmering in the cast iron pot.

"Are you guys worried about the upcoming practice graduation exam?" Noburu asked, staring lethargically at the ceiling.

In the final year of the academy, officials held multiple exams every four to five months, a way of testing students and pulling out potential as soon as possible. Most chose to stay till the end of the term though if they could help it.

"I'm a little nervous," Akane admitted, running a finger around the rim of her tea cup. "But it's just a practice test. It'll be good to see where we stand."

"I'm sure we'll all be fine," I nodded. "It's not like it'll stop you from becoming ninja. You can take it as many times as you need."

In the series, Naruto had failed the test multiple times; if he could become a ninja, they definitely could, protagonist armor be damned.

The atmosphere seemed to drop as they both turned towards me.

"Knowing you, they'll probably promote you to genin right away," Noburu sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. Akane tensed, gripping her cup tightly and I looked down into my cinnamon honey tea.

That was a possibility I couldn't overlook. It was wartime after all. But were the Hokage and the village really that desperate that they would send a four year old out on the field? I wasn't even sure.

"There's really no reason to worry about that now," I said, taking a sip of my tea. "If it is the decision of the academy then I have no choice."

The bowls and cups on the table shook as Akane slammed her own onto the table, causing Noburu and I to jump back in alarm.

"But you could _die_ Junko-chan!" she cried, tears glistening in her eyes. Embarrassed by her outburst, the girl withdrew into herself, eyes down cast.

"Akane…" Noburu tried to console the girl but she wouldn't have it, hunching her shoulders.

"Things are so scary outside the village," she sniffed, weaving her hands through her braided pigtails.

There was something in her eyes, as if her words came from experience and not just a fear of the unknown. Akane wasn't one to talk about her past other than things that happened at the orphanage or with Noburu. The only thing I knew was that she wasn't born in the village. I had almost forgotten; she loved the village so much, it seemed as though she had been here her entire life.

"You're one of my closest friends, I don't want you to die," she whimpered. This girl…

Shaking my head, I hopped out of my seat and brought my arms up around her in a hug.

"Even if they do promote me, it is unlikely that I'll be sent out onto the field," I reasoned, rubbing her back. "I'm the heiress of the Hyūga and I am only four. I may be good at theory and chakra control, but I'm definitely lacking in the strength department."

While I was good at sending the much older and heavier students over the edge of the area during spars, that wouldn't work out on the field unless I sent them over the edge of a cliff. And I wasn't planning on having any battles near cliffs any time soon.

"B-but you're so good at everything," she sniffed, calming down a bit. "Matsuri-chan from the orphanage says that super special children are taken away. She's seen it happen before!"

My blood ran cold. Could Danzō, or even Orochimaru have their claws in the village already? I didn't know when Root came into existence but Danzō was an opportunist, and Orochimaru… well I didn't want to think about what he could be up to.

"The clan elders won't let that happen, trust me." I didn't trust them all that much in regards to my mental health but physically, they cared about my well-being.

The girl calmed at my reassurances, letting me go to wipe away her tears.

"And even if you do graduate early, you'll always be our friend?"

Noburu interrupted before I could speak. "Of course she will; we're too amazing to forget."

Rolling my eyes, I nod and smile. "It's as he says. You two are my best friends after all."

* * *

I made the duo several promises as we walked out of the restaurant. That I'd continue to help them with their studies. That we'd always go to Tsukuda's even if it was only every once in a while.

That I'd stay alive no matter what.

I waved them goodbye as I trudged back toward the compound, the remains of the hot pot contained and wrapped in my bag by Miho's insistence. Akane had brought up a possibility I had never thought about before. It was possible that I could be graduating as soon as a couple of months. I was sure that many powers had their eyes on me and that wasn't me being a narcissist. Honestly, I didn't feel anything about it one way or the other but there were pros and cons on each side.

On the one hand, it would jumpstart my plans by months but it depended on what team and sensei I got placed with. On the other, I really didn't want to be separate from Akane and Noburu, but there was a chance for me to try and do good out in the world, more so than wasting time in the academy. I shouldn't be rushing things, being four years old, but the other part of me craved something more. More than school life, and family drama. I had enough of that in my old life, but I would prefer something that didn't include mummies or snake people.

As usual, I let out a sigh and shook my head to reset my thoughts. Like I told them, it wouldn't do me any good to worry about it now. I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself; I was only four.

I would have to take it as it came.

Looking up, I realized my feet had taken me towards a more foreign part of the village. My eyes wondered over the area, taking note of the huge wall that bordered one side of the street. Just where was I? I wasn't too familiar with the locations of the other clan compounds in the village as I tried to not make a habit of getting involved in intra-village clan shenanigans. The only other ones I was familiar with were the Yamanaka shops and the Akimichi district, obviously, though they didn't really have a border around them, integrated seamlessly with the rest of the village. The Akimichi were just friendly like that.

My stomach dropped a little as I came across a gate. One that had a familiar red and white fan shape on it. The Uchiha district. It should've been obvious, given the dark haired pedestrians that walked around me and through the gate. I really needed to pay more attention to my surroundings.

I should've turned around and headed back to the compound. It probably wasn't the best idea to get involved with the Uchiha any more than I already was. Actually, it was one of the worst ideas I could have had considering that the trouble I had gotten myself into happened less than a week ago.

But I let my feet carry me through the new, unfamiliar streets.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** November 1st, 2016

 **Minor editing:** February 5th, 2017

...

As always, thanks to all of those who have favorited and followed this story. I appreciate it!

A bit of a late update (at least for me, it's a little pass 11pm when I'm posting this) but I doubt any of you mind. It felt good to get Mei and Junko back on speaking terms; like many of you've said, that girl needs some family stability in her life.

 **Reviews:**

Thanks to _2 lazy 2 login, Judgement of the Arbiter, UniCryin, calcu22, k123, OTrizy, one who reads too much, Kurokaneko, Guest, Guest, sillyrama, 372259, AmericanNidiot, Guest,_ and _unhesitant aliens_ for leaving a review on the last chapter.

 _-OTrizy_ asked, 'Can you make a SatomiKentaMei POV in one chapter?'

That's an excellent suggestion. Yes, yes I can.

- _Kurokaneko_ asked, 'Is this going to be a fix-fic?'

(Apologies in advance for the long reply; I couldn't find a way to make my thoughts more concise.)

The more I write this story, the more choices come up, and sometimes things I've decided now, like for example saving a canon character from their canon fate, might change depending on the development of the story and the twists and turns as a result of that. It's a part of my writing process.

Standing by and doing nothing is not a part of Junko's personality, that much has been established. And she won't be able to fix everything that happens in the canon plot, if I happen to stick to it at all. If she's able to, there's always the possibility that her fixes don't change certain _outcomes_ in the long run. There will be consequences to everything she tries to fix and the things she "fixes" will change the way the entire world works, opening opportunities and closing others.

Sticking strictly to canon, following the timeline exactly, in my opinion, wouldn't be making use of the 'insert genre'. Sure, it would be interesting to see how she deals with it but she already knows what's going to happen. One can infer how she would feel about it. On the other hand, it is also very true that it's boring if Junko just magically fixes everything and life becomes perfect for all the characters, that is neither interesting to read about or write about. And that's not the type of fic this is.

I haven't really looked at _For a Chance at Happiness_ that way when I started writing it. It's just a self-indulgent sort of fic of 'what if's and examinations of characters and dynamics that canon seems to throw to the side. Maybe it is a fix-it fic.

 **A question for you and everyone then** : What makes or breaks a 'fix-it' fic?

Let me know your thoughts.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

 _Chapter 15: Of Diapers and Streetlights_


	16. Of Diapers and Streetlights

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 15: Of Diapers and Streetlights_

* * *

It wasn't as dismal or somber as I was expecting.

The Uchiha district lacked the comforting, homey atmosphere of the smaller Akimichi district, but it had a certain light that didn't exist in the Hyūga compound. There was an abundance of life here; little stalls peppered both sides of the street I walked down, Uchiha merchants selling handcrafted wares and other treats. I was surprised at the amount of non-Uchiha who also walked around freely, as few as I could see from my limited height. That would never happen back home, but then again every clan did operate a bit differently. I doubt people could just walk into the Nara's forests or research facilities all willy-nilly. The Nara were characteristically easygoing, almost to the point of laziness, but that didn't mean they didn't have secrets.

I was aware of the glances that were being thrown my way but I ignored them in favor of taking in my surroundings. A comical number of fans adorned almost every surface; you couldn't escape them no matter where you looked. No one could say that the Uchiha weren't into themselves with signage like that. It was an aspect I noticed that separated them from the other clans. Every clan had their pride but the Uchiha were extravagant about it in a way that the Hyūga's haughty pride paled in comparison. Nobody tried to stop me as I continued to walk and before I knew it, I came across a sort of open field, some kind of playground. Just how much land did the Uchiha have?

Children laughed and played as their parents overlooked them. It was nice and normal which for some reason surprised me. I knew the Uchiha were infamous for their prized sharingan and great skills themselves as shinobi which was why people hated and feared them; but they were still humans who laughed and cried. They weren't just soulless or arrogant monsters as much as others would have led me to believe.

In this moment, there was no strife or mistrust of the village, at least on the surface. While being accused of the Kyūbi attack must've had a major effect, could something else have aggravated tensions even before then?

Trust was a tricky thing, especially when it came to ninja and even more so when it came to kekkei genkai and village politics. As much as I didn't want to, and as much as it made my heart fall into my stomach, I could understand why they were so feared and why one would take the extreme approach of exterminating them. From a completely objective stance, a power like the sharingan, like any power, had a rainbow of dangers attached to it. And if you can't control it, well… you'd need to make sure it can't be used against you, by either taking it for yourself or destroying it.

So caught up in my thoughts, I almost jumped out of my skin when something tugged lightly at my sleeve. I quickly looked to the side where two large obsidian eyes looked up at me. What was with me today? I should've sensed a child of all things, especially one that was about a head short than I was.

Maybe I haven't recovered completely.

A small child who couldn't have been more than two years old blinked up at me innocently in a little navy outfit, fingers grazing a slightly parted mouth while their other hand hung onto my sleeve. I fought the urge to squeal as I stared in return. They were so cute! In my old life, I always had a soft spot for children. Sure, they were loud and sticky most of the time, but they could also be lively and innocent. Something you don't quite see a lot of in either world.

Breaking my staring contest with the child, I took a brief look around. Children were still at play even though it was starting to get dark, while a scattering of adults watched from afar. But as far as I could see, well without my byakugan, no one was looking for this child. I didn't think the Uchiha were that negligent but people were people, no matter their lineage. I had surely given my parents a run for their money, or at least tried to, but escaping either ninja was playful foolishness on my part.

Another tug on my sleeve pulled me from my thoughts again and I returned my attention to my new little friend. I only had to bend down a little to meet them eye to eye.

"Are you lost chibi-chan?" I asked softly, in fear of startling the child. The child simply stared, eyes widening slightly as they lifted their hands to lightly touch my cheeks. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as they did.

"White eyes?" A tiny high pitched voice spoke, their fingers gently pressed against my bottom eyelid. "Can you see?"

If I wasn't surprised by the clarity in how they spoke, they blew me away with the intelligent and curious glint which sparkled in their eyes. The question was so familiar, coming from my own mouth what seemed to be decades ago.

"Of course I can," I giggled, poking them lightly on the nose.

They blinked again, staring at the offending appending before returning their gaze on my eyes. I closed my eyes, letting them run their fingers across my eyelids. It became a little game, the child giggling as I opened one eye and then the other, tickling their palms with my eyelashes.

"Ah, Itachi-chama there you are!"

We looked up to see another Uchiha child running towards us, one that I was familiar with. Wait a minute, Itachi?

"Shisui-san?"

"Junko-san!"

We exclaimed simultaneously as we made eye contact. The baby's, Itachi's, hands didn't stray from my face as Shisui caught up to where we stood at the edge of the park. We shared a brief moment of awkwardness as Shisui looked between the both of us, seeming unsure of what to say.

"I'm guessing this little one is under your care?" I broke the silence, turning my gaze back to the Itachi Uchiha, who continued his exploration of my eyelids with his little pudgy fingers causing me to giggle.

I heard the boy shuffle and sigh. "Yeah, my aunt is having me take care of him while she went to run an errand."

Shisui was related to Itachi? I mean, I knew the pair of them were close in canon, like brothers practically, but not actually blood related. Will wonders ever cease? Stowing that information away for later, I responded.

"Is that why you didn't come to class today?"

From my peripheral, I saw him shake his head. "My fever went away this morning, but obasan wanted me to stay home for the rest of the day just in case."

So he had been sick. Itachi seemed done with his play, letting his hands fall from my face. As I straightened myself, Shisui spoke.

"Why are you here Junko-san?"

I shrugged. I had no idea; I blame my guilt-ridden conscience.

"Don't know, I was just exploring. Should I not be?"

"It's not like you're not allowed to!" he said sheepishly. "But you know…"

I didn't but I had a feeling that Hyūga weren't especially welcome. Or more accurately, Hyūga didn't come here out of some elitist principle I didn't understand. Oops.

I shrugged again and took a good look at the boy. He seemed healthy enough and the part of his arm that I could see was free of any bruising.

Shisui gazed down at his arm. "I'm okay, Nohara-san healed it up really well."

"I'm glad."

That was one less thing I had to agonize over; I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something happened to him. I was about to excuse myself, my overseer and the clan would be pissed if or when they heard about my little adventure, when a familiar tug jerked my sleeve. Shisui noticed as well.

"What's wrong Itachi-chama?" he asked, leaning down a little so he could see the child.

The child whined, shifting on the spot as if embarrassed. And then we smelt it. Having babysat many summers for my cousin's children back in my old life, I was quite familiar to what it was, and it seemed that Shisui was as well. The boy paled a little, eyes darting to the street behind me.

"Mikoto-obasan isn't back yet," he said, horrified eyes locking onto mine. "What am I going to do?"

"Change him of course." Shisui looked at me as though I had transformed into Ikeda-sensei and told him to do a thousand laps around the village. I sighed, giving him a blank look.

"It's changing a dirty diaper, not performing the shunshin; it's not that hard."

The uncomfortable grimace that sat on his face in response made me laugh. Taking pity on both boys, I grabbed little Itachi by the hand and turned to my classmate. Understanding immediately, Shisui led me a blanket where a small picnic basket and diaper bag covered in the infamous red and white fans waited. The boy stared into the side of my head as I began changing Itachi, who squirmed slightly and whined under his breath. Even prodigies needed to be potty trained.

"I'm not happy about this either Itachi-chan, but it must be done."

I patted him on the stomach lightly, which caused him calm down a bit as I removed his soiled diaper. I was changing the diaper of Itachi Uchiha, clan killer and member of the Akatsuki. I would've laughed outright if the idea of it wasn't so sad. The rest of the procedure wasn't that bad, but boy did it stink. Just what were they feeding this boy? Depositing the soiled diaper off to the side and away from my nose, I closed his little outfit and sat him up.

"There, all better." I smiled as the child giggled in agreement, seeming to pat my face in thanks. Baby Itachi was way too cute, it had to be illegal.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"You always go out of your way to help others," Shisui said as Itachi rolled over to play with a small pile of toys that had been left on the blanket. "Why is that?"

If there was one thing I noticed about Shisui, he was always watching other people, always trying to find out their motives. Our encounters before were an example, though he was one to talk.

"Why not?" His eyebrows furrowed at the familiar vague answer. I chuckled lightly as Itachi returned from his search, handing me a slightly dented rubber kunai in offering which I took with a smile. I mulled over Shisui's question, reaching into my bag for my little satchel of marbles. I pulled out a few, entertaining Itachi as I let them dance across my hand and fingers with chakra.

It wasn't as if I didn't have an answer; it was more that I didn't know how to put it into words. Maybe it was mixture of my old life, my mom's constant teachings of charity and my own hope to make my new mother and father proud where ever they were. To prove that even though the world was a scary place and could get worse, there was still good in people individually.

"In this world, there are those who hurt others for no other reason than power or glory."

Shisui visibly straightened as I spoke, onyx eyes trained on mine.

"Look at the war. I mean, it's more complicated than that, but even then there are those who would and do hurt others merely for the thrill. And then there are those who fight and give their lives in order to protect the things they cherish, whether it be an idea or a village."

I let my eyes drift to the skyline, orange staining the horizon as the sun began to set.

"Here in Konoha, away from the battles, we can enjoy a sense of peace and happiness." I chuckled as Itachi furrowed his little eyebrows in concentration, trying to figure out how I was moving the marbles. "I guess what I'm trying to do is hold onto that happiness, even if the things I do now seem insignificant."

It already felt as though I'd lost my parents and my old life was a thing of the past. I didn't think I could handle losing anything else.

"Besides, why not do something kind for someone else? Especially in these times."

"But you're not happy, are you Junko-san?" His words startled me and I looked back at him. It was unnerving how perceptive his eyes were, seeming to see every crack I tried to cover up. Though he had seen my emotional tantrum firsthand only a few days ago, so I could see why.

"I wouldn't say that I'm unhappy," I said, squeezing the rubber kunai in my other hand. "My own feelings are secondary. As long as the people I care about are alive and happy, that's all I need. That is _my_ happiness."

I had already lost one home, even though I couldn't remember how. And even if my circle of loved ones was small, I wouldn't give it up for the world. No matter the cost.

I smiled. "Is that satisfactory Shisui-san?"

The boy stared at me a little more before nodding, seeming to have come to some conclusion.

"Yes, thank you Junko-san."

What a strange kid. Our deep moment over, I poked him with the rubber kunai.

"Now will you answer my questions? I think I've been pretty fair, I deserve answers too!"

Like why did he like to give me the third degree all the time, for one. He smiled and went to speak when a voice came from behind.

"I'm sorry Shisui-kun, I got held up in the market talking to a friend." A pretty woman ran up, looking flustered.

Mikoto Uchiha. It was almost unfair how pretty the Uchiha were and their super-powered dōjutsu was criminal. Her eyes immediately latched onto me and I froze. This was the matriarch of the Uchiha clan we were talking about- well, if Fugaku was clan head- and her first born was attached to my arm. He hadn't looked away from the marbles since I took them out.

There was a certain tightness in her eyes as she stared me down. One that was almost painfully familiar, that I've seen in some of the Main House members' eyes. I didn't make a move, though the marbles halted and fell into my palm. Itachi let out a whine.

"This is Junko-san, Mikoto-obasan," Shisui interrupted quickly, standing. "She was just coming to give me notes for class. And she helped me take care of Itachi-chama because he had an accident."

Shisui, you beautiful soul. He was always lying for me it seemed. I hope it doesn't become a habit.

I stood slowly as the matriarch relaxed, letting the rubber kunai fall from my hand as I lowered myself slightly in a bow.

"I am Hyūga Junko. It is nice to meet you," I said with my patented smile. Recognition shone in her eyes a little as she stared at me.

"I see," the woman said, watching Itachi grab onto my sleeve again to get my attention. "I'm Uchiha Mikoto. Isn't it a bit late for you to be out all alone, Junko-chan?"

The others who had been playing in the park were beginning to pick up their things to leave. It was later than I expected. Uh oh.

"You are very correct, Mikoto-san," I answered, grabbing my bag from where it sat at the edge of the blanket and dumping my handful of marbles in as I did. I quickly pulled out my notes from this morning, as well as the container from Tsukuda's.

"Here, Miho-san made this hot pot. It's supposed to help with stamina increase or something to that effect. It's really good."

"A hot pot? But it's not winter yet," Shisui mumbled as he took it along with my notebook.

I shrugged as I slipped into my sandals. "I do not question Miho-san's motives in her own restaurant."

During our interaction, I felt Mikoto's eyes trail between the both of us. I gave the group of Uchiha a small bow in parting after I closed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, having overstayed my welcome.

"I have to get going now. But I'm glad you're feeling better Shisui-san."

He seemed to want to say something, as usual, the words stuck on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he looked at Mikoto before returning his eyes to me.

"Thank you for everything Junko-san." I wondered what he was going to say.

"Will you be alright walking home alone Junko-chan?" Mikoto asked, which surprised me a bit. I didn't think she'd care but stranger things have happened. And she was a mother after all. Maybe it was instinctual.

I smiled at her with a shake of my head. "I'll be alright, thank you for your concern."

I was about to turn away from them when a cry from Itachi stopped me.

"Koko!" The nickname threw me off guard as well as the tiny body that crashed into my collarbone, almost toppling me over.

"Itachi!" Mikoto was almost embarrassingly horrified at her child's actions but I just laughed. I ran my fingers through his silky black hair.

"It has to be past your bedtime Itachi-chama," I said as he clutched onto my yukata. He whined again and I leaned forward so he could place his hands on my cheeks. He blinked sleepily at me.

"If you want to be strong like your Shisui-nii, you got to go to sleep."

He frowned, his little eyebrows creasing in the middle. The baby seemed to sigh in reluctance, patting my cheeks before toddling over to his mother. What a funny child. Giving them another nod, I took off at a slight jog through the district, the weight of their eyes on my back as I left.

* * *

I made it to the gates of the Uchiha district in record time, just as the street lamps began to flicker on. It wasn't exactly night but it was way pass my curfew. I was supposed to be at home at least an hour ago; if I ran I'd probably make it to dinner on time but just barely. Sighing and tightening the strap of my bag to my shoulder, I channeled a little chakra to my legs and took off down the street at a pace a little faster than a jog. I would've taken the roofs but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to considering that I was just an academy student.

I was surprised that I wasn't accosted as soon as I stepped out of the gates by my overseer. It could've been paranoia, but there was a tension in the back of my neck, one I usually got when I could feel someone, or something looking at me. I moved a little more quickly through the streets, pushing myself faster and faster until I was panting at the entrance of the compound.

I slowed down and took my time walking through the compound as the tickling at my neck faded away. Since it was evening, there were very few other Hyūga out on the narrow roads, most if not all wearing the standard Konoha shinobi garb. I had expected to get some reaction by coming into the compound so late, but I was only spared the briefest glances as they went about their business.

Thinking about it, I really didn't know why I had entered the Uchiha compound. I definitely hadn't expected to run into either Mikoto or Itachi of all people but that had happened. But it had been nice to talk so openly about my feelings to someone else, even though I wasn't sure what Shisui's motives were or how much he got from it. I didn't think they were malicious in any way, but it was weird how perceptive he was.

As soon as I made it to the top step of my home, the sliding door was thrown open and Aunt Mei looked down at me with a mixture of relief and discontent. I could only give her a sheepish smile in return, and she shook her head and ushered me inside. I told her that I had visited a sick friend, which was the truth, but I didn't go into detail and she took it in stride. I had a feeling that she knew I was taking liberties with the truth but she said nothing of it. We enjoyed a small dinner together and soon went our separate ways as I returned to my room for the night.

The future seemed so far off even though I was living in the midst of the war. A time period where there was the most to lose and the most to gain. Thoughts of Team Minato and the Uchiha clan clouded my mind in a haze as I got ready for bed, pulling my night gown over my head.

Sometime soon, and I wasn't sure when, Team Minato would suffer a tragedy. Obito Uchiha would 'die', sacrificing his life in order to protect his teammates. Then Rin Nohara would die, sacrificing herself to keep the village safe from the Sanbi, leaving one Kakashi Hatake traumatized for life. One of the epicenters of suffering that led to even more tragedy in the future.

Would I be able to do anything for those people, people who had become so connected to my life?

Or would I just keep my head to the ground and hope everything turns out for the best? Would I be able to deal with the consequences of not doing anything?

I crawled underneath my comforter, pulling the fabric to my chin.

But what would I be willing to lose? What would I give in order to ensure a better future for the people around me?

In order to ensure a future for myself?

I couldn't do a thing about those things tonight or right away, I concluded, feeling a tiredness wash over me.

But tomorrow was another day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** November 10th, 2016

 **Minor editing:** February 6th, 2017

...

Thanks to all who've added this story to their favorites and/or followed it so far.

What's a better distraction for real life's problems than cute Uchiha boys?

I hope you don't mind me taking liberties on Shisui's backstory, since there's not a lot of info about his past. Also he calls Itachi 'chama' because he is aware and respects that he is the future clan head of the Uchiha, and since they don't have that brotherly connection yet. If I'm using honorifics incorrectly please let me know.

 **Reviews**

Thanks to _OTrizy, Judgement of the Arbiter, k123, Hellfire0000, angelacorus, 372259, calcu22, NaniMok, Arenea Nara, one who read too much, Heitor, Riddle7777, MerryKitten, Guest, rashene, HeroineWannabe, Freed-sama,_ and _ccdancer2003_ for reviewing on the last chapter.

I appreciate it immensely, especially in regards to the question I posed. I will keep everyone's feedback in mind as I continue to write this story.

\- _Riddle7777_ , I understand that about the names and commas, and I'll keep it in mind.

It's just a habit since normally writing names like that in English, you place the comma there to signify that its meant to be read in the opposite but it doesn't need the comma since technically they are speaking in Japanese.

- _rashene_ asked, "Will the original members of team 7 in Shippuden or Neji appear in the future?"

The short answer is a solid **yes.** Just thinking about it is both exciting and nerve-wracking with how long this is story is going to be. Personally, I can't wait for the kids to come into play but that's going to take a while since they won't be born for a bit.

- _Heitor_ , firstly thanks for the lengthy in-depth review.

The Hyūga are more powerful than the series depicts in my opinion, which is why I choose to do a HyūgaOc in the first place. And it's going to be very interesting to see how Junko interacts and develops relationships with Hinata and Neji; her teaching them those techniques would help in that. She will make use of the Eight Trigrams techniques as well as a mix of _barrier_ ninjutsu since I find it be very interesting and versatile.

In regards to Junko's chakra nature, there were several things I took into account when considering what I wanted it to be. I used Neji as a starting point when trying to work out what kind of jutsu were going to be available to her, and choose Earth as a result of it. Daichi, Junko's father, has an Fire/Earth nature, while Kimiko, Junko's mother, while being a Senju, favors Water Release for a reason I won't get into to avoid spoilers for other relationships in the story.

And thinking about it now, I might've miswrote when I said Junko's water affinity was mild. It's more that she favors earth instead, which is ironic since I planned for her to be more the other type later in the story. I basically live on Narutopedia whenever I'm brainstorming about this story (and others) but I do miss some things. I hadn't realized that the Senju were such a wild card considering chakra nature so thanks for bringing that to my attention.

 **Update Notice:** I've been pretty constant in updating this fic since publishing it in August (which is crazy to think about with hundreds of people following it and even more reading it), so I will be taking a short break so one, I can complete the interludes that need to go before the other chapters I've written and two so I can get some more art of the characters onto my deviantart (which is 'eirron'). I also want to reread my old chapters so I stay on track of stuff in regards to character development, personality, etc.

But there will be another chapter uploaded before the month's end so keep an eye out.

In the next arc, expect more canon characters popping up, both good and bad, more action, more development, and more problems for our little protagonist.

Until next time.


	17. Interlude: A Budding Life

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _A Budding Life_

* * *

Being the oldest of her siblings, Mei was expected to help guide them alongside her mother as their father went to perform his duties as a shinobi of Konohagakure. A noble duty he performed as a member of the Branch Family in the prestigious Hyūga clan.

From the moment of her birth, that was her duty. Because she had no other choice.

Of course, Mei had accompanied her younger brothers and sisters to the academy as many of the clan did, had done well in all her classes as expected of her. But even though she could list off every theory and rule given to her, could perform kata flawlessly, her chakra and thus her byakugan were weak, dismally so. Barely enough to perform a single jutsu. She had no hopes of reaching the level of a true shinobi and would have to settle on becoming a housewife, in hopes of bearing a generation greater than herself.

Her mother had been insistent on the idea, as well as her younger sisters. 'A noble duty' they would claim with those infuriating, pitying smiles on their faces. Her father, at least, had been rather blunt in her shortcomings and she appreciated his honesty even as she hated him for it; though it wasn't in her nature to say such things aloud.

The only person who seemed to be on her side was her other half, her twin brother Osamu.

Osamu was what many of the Branch members would call a prodigy. The Main House would never see him as better than their own, but he was. For Mei, he alone could silence the self-doubt and self-hated she hid from the others. And though she was envious of his strength and his skills, and sometimes played with the thought that he had somehow stolen her own in the womb, she undeniably loved him.

More than their mother or father or other siblings.

Even if at times the words themselves felt empty and meaningless.

Even if those words had dwindled and faded when he graduated from the academy at the age of nine to join the war effort, leaving her alone with just their younger siblings as company for years.

And though he was a brilliant, brilliant boy, unflinching even when receiving the clan's cursed mark, that hadn't stopped the blade of the Suna-nin from cutting him down. The body they had brought back had been blighted, bloated with the effects of some cocktail of poisons. Unrecognizable. Not even the great Tsunade, talented in her youth, had been able to save him.

Her mother had clasped onto her shoulders, stilling her shaking body with unstable hands on the day of his funeral.

"Osamu was a great ninja of Konoha," she had said, as though that would make his passing any easier. "His death was an honorable one."

Mei didn't think her mother even believed her own words that day. Questioned it when she got pregnant just a few months later, as if to fill the hole that Osamu had left in their family. Knew it especially when her father fell only a few years after. Like a flower denied sunlight, her mother's health had quickly faded, leaving the house and her siblings in the younger girl's care, until her death.

And as it was her duty, Mei did what was expected of her. Even as gray hair began to prematurely grow at her temples at the age of fifteen.

Even though seeing the youngest of her siblings enter and subsequently graduate from the academy unsettled the deepest reaches of her heart.

Even when the war ended and another took its place several years later.

All because it was expected of her.

* * *

While her siblings had found their lives outside the walls of their family home as they grew older, Mei remained, working at the hospital once she had ran out of siblings to raise. Even if she could not use medical ninjutsu, she could still change bandages and stitch up wounds. Create medicines. Diagnose with a glance of her weak byakugan. It seemed as if it really was her duty to take care of others as she had no other dreams or goals, those having died a long time ago. She had no ideals of romance or family outside the remnants of the one she had.

The idea of bringing another generation into a world of fighting and death was the most heartlessly cruel thing someone could do. To watch them exhaust themselves fruitlessly, just to die on the battlefield.

Unforgivable.

That had not stopped her siblings from moving on with their lives, marrying and eventually having children of their own. And despite the fact that they would inevitably succumb to the cruelties of the world, just as others had before, she loved them too.

Her sister Kaede was the first to settle down, as brief as it was, to marry and have children. Kenta and then Satomi, one after the other. The pair were as different as night and day. The older one Kenta was a demure boy, always willing to take instruction without a single excuse or complaint and easy to put down for naps in his toddler days. His little sister on the other hand was a handful, a spitfire just like her mother, but just as skilled and energetic.

Mei remembered her sister frequently coming to her door with the screaming child past midnight, unable to get the little one to sleep.

Her job was never done it seemed.

Between her shifts at the hospital, Mei took care of the siblings when Kaede and her husband joined the ranks again. She watched the pair come into themselves as individuals, slowly developing into their own personalities. And of course when the time came for them to join the academy, she saw them off with a smile.

Because that was expected of them.

She continued looked after the pair, taking young Kenta under her wing when he showed an interest in the medical field and making sure Satomi didn't over strain herself in her attempt to become a strong kunoichi like her mother. And for a while, that became routine.

That was until her remaining brother Daichi had a child.

She had been there during the birth, the Senju her brother had married having gone into labor during her shift. Daichi had been an absolute mess during the entire process, the normally stoic man pale and sweaty and even more stone faced with worry. It had not been an easy process for the young Senju woman, but after almost a day's worth of labor pains and screaming, Junko Hyūga was brought into the world. And with her birth, a slew of problems sparked within the clan.

While the Main Family of the Hyūga was the face of the clan, the Branch Family remained in its shadow, its accomplishments swallowed up in its massive ego as they had to put a united front for the village and other clans. However, all of that came to a head when the name Senju appeared within the Branch. It wasn't something that could be easily ignored, even though Daichi's wife had taken the Hyūga name. And although the little girl had all the appearances of a full blooded Hyūga, with those pale, almost white eyes of hers, blood and lineage made all the difference in the world, setting her apart from everyone else.

Because it wouldn't be enough to let the child just live her life with her parents. That was far too simple for the powers that be. Mei had tried to stay out of it, only listening to the gossiping whispers of distant cousins and clansmen as she went about her own life. The elders were torn; diluted Hyūga blood, most of the time, meant a weaker byakugan. However, the Senju blood that coursed through her veins was too valuable. The clan itself had not been all too careful in prolonging its own bloodline, the remaining few scattered throughout the Land of Fire, though some distantly related families remained in Konoha. The only person who truly held the Senju name left in the village was Kimiko, as Tsunade had left in the few years between the end of the Second Shinobi War and the one they were currently in.

So Mei wasn't surprised when both sides of the clan were brought together for Junko's third birthday. Adults on each side watched and whispered as they took in the sight of the little oddity that had made its way into the walls of the clan. The child was a strange one to be sure. Compared to Kenta and Satomi at that age, it was like comparing a genin to a chūnin. All that watched her could see the intelligence in her eyes. The way she avoided playing with the other children, distracting them with each other so she could be by herself. The way her own pale eyes scanned the coward, taking in the differences between the sides of the room filled with her kin instead of playing with the gifts that had been given to her.

Mei watched as Kimiko lifted the little girl into her arms and presented her to the room. Hideyoshi-sama began his speech, letting all present know that child of prized blood was not only a member of the Main Family now, but would also be an heiress if the need for one arose. The only one in the room who seemed surprised was the child in question. Junko looked around the room confused and wide-eyed, questioning the decision as though it couldn't possibly be true.

But how could a child no more than three years old understand the complicated politics that ruled their clan?

She watched with a heavy heart as Kenta and Satomi were taken alongside the other children into the next room for the jūinjutsu, Daichi taking the little Senju-Hyūga hybrid from her mother's arms to join in the procession. Mei didn't have the heart to stay for the rest.

She waited until Kaede brought Kenta and Satomi out, and together they spent the rest of the afternoon consoling the siblings who were confused and hurting in the comfort of her home. Satomi had been the most upset, not because of the cursed mark, but of the little child that had been exalted, who had watched as they received their seals.

"Why didn't she get the cursed mark? She's no different than any of us right?" she asked, wiping away tears from her eyes as Kenta finally calmed down from his shaking.

Mei remembered receiving her own cursed mark. For a moment, you don't feel as though you belong to yourself anymore as the clan head's chakra seeps into the seal, into the brain. The chakra moves throughout the head from the back of the skull to the front before settling around the eyes. The pain lasts only for a moment, but the disorientation and nausea remains for hours after. The foreign chakra is a shock to the system, worst the younger you were.

It was a safety measure, to insure the secrets of the Hyūga clan would be safe, but it wasn't something she would wish on anyone.

Mei looked down at the frustrated and teary-eyed girl that she had watched grow over the years and didn't know what to tell her.

Kaede had been the one to break the silence.

"It's because of that damn blood," she muttered to all their surprise. "She isn't like us, Satomi."

"That is a bit much Kaede," Mei interjected. "She's still Daichi's daughter, our niece. She deserves as much care as Kenta-kun or Satomi-chan."

"You know as much as I do that isn't the case," Kaede scoffed and shuffled her children out the door, leaving the older woman alone with her thoughts.

* * *

It was only a few months later when Daichi invited her over to his home. They were seated at the kitchen table across from each other while Kimiko and Junko sat outside on the porch, the child carefully going through hand seals, attentive and serious to her mother's instructions. Daichi's eyes followed her own and they both watched them for a moment before he spoke.

"Kimiko and I are listed on the registrar for the next platoon being sent out." His voice was even and somber.

"I've heard. Kaede has also been listed, though Takeshi-san is still recovering from his last mission," Mei said, lightly cupping her tea between her hands.

He nodded, taking another moment to look over his wife and child before turning his complete attention to her.

"Hideyoshi-sama has offered to take Junko into his home in our absence but…"

There was apprehension in his voice and a tightness in his face. Though he had agreed for his child to become heiress of the clan, he did not trust the head of the clan to take care of her?

"What is the problem?"

Daichi was silent for a moment before continuing.

"I don't believe Junko will do well in his care," he admitted. His eyes drifted to where the little girl was being distracted by Kimiko's tickling fingers.

"She's obedient, willing to listen to everything others tell her, and learns things very quickly. But living in that space would stifle her." He looked down at his clasped hands. "There are very few within the clan who are happy with the council's decision, and I don't want that to affect Junko's life."

Mei had already begun to hear the gossip spreading amongst the clan. Some of it had even spread beyond the compound's walls, whispers of the Hyūga trying to get a seat in the position of Hokage, to more unsavory comments. Most came from other, lesser clans, though the Uchiha were beginning to make a stink of it as well.

"I can understand your worry Daichi, but Hideyoshi-sama will be able to teach Junko what she needs to know in order to become head of the clan in the future," Mei tried to reason. "Wasn't that the intention of having her adopted into the Main Family in the first place?"

Daichi's face became sour, angered, an expression she had never seen on his face.

"Kimiko and I didn't have much choice in the matter."

Mei stared in surprise, waiting for him to continue.

"Once it was known that we would be leaving for the field, it was an almost unanimous decision by the council, and…" He let out a shaky breath. "Although it isn't what we want for her future, it's the best-case scenario in case neither of us return."

They were distracted for a moment when the subject of their discussion exploded into giggles. Kimiko had picked Junko up and the two were spinning around the backyard playfully, the woman raising her high into the air.

"It has taken all we have just to get her to smile anymore since both Kimiko and I have been busy getting ready," Daichi continued, staring at the scene. "Ever since her birthday, she's buried herself in her studies though she tries hard to make sure we don't see that she's scared."

He rubbed a hand across his face, a small smile spreading as he watched the pair twirl and dance, his wife pulling the toddler into a song which they sang in unison. And Mei watched him, noticing all the love he felt for them and the little girl who had shaken the clan. Daichi composed himself, that usual stern and serious look on his face returning as he met her eye.

"I know this is a selfish request, Mei-neechan," he said, using an endearment he had not used in a long time. "But would you raise Junko in our stead? You are one of the only people I know I can trust with her care."

Although Mei had become jaded at the world, at the village, and all the fighting, she wouldn't be able to stand by when her only living brother made such a request.

And so she agreed.

Mei put in her notice at the hospital for an indefinite hiatus, not knowing when she would come back, but knowing she inevitably would. Daichi's home wasn't too far off from her own but as this was her mission, she carried some of her essentials over to the guest room of his home to make sure she was close whenever the child needed her.

When the time came, she followed the group of Hyūga and others to the gates. She watched as Kaede said goodbye to her own little family, the two siblings latching onto their mother for the briefest of moments before going to stand next to their father, barely concealed tears in their eyes. Then she watched as Daichi and Kimiko hugged Junko in between their bodies, the last time they would in a long time, she feared. Her brother made eye contact with her briefly as they set the little girl on ground, Mei waiting a feet behind the trio.

Kimiko knelt in front of the child, cupping her little face between her gloved hands.

"Whenever we get the chance, we'll send you letters, okay?" The Senju smiled weakly at her, and Mei was painfully reminded of when Osamu had said the same thing to her years ago. "Stay strong for us."

The little girl smiled big for them, meeting her mother's eyes.

"I'll be okay kachan, you don't need to worry about me. You should focus on protecting each other."

It was one of the first things Mei had heard the little girl say and she was surprised at how elegant and reasonable she was being. This must have been what Daichi was talking about.

Her brother placed his hand on her tiny head, ruffling her short, bobbed hair.

"Worrying about one's child is the duty of every parent, Junko," he said. She looked up at him, her smile faltering a bit before regaining its strength.

"I understand, touchan." She nodded.

Kimiko sighed and straightened to stand by Daichi.

"Don't forget Junko-chan. We love you."

Mei stood behind Junko and watched the little girl stare at her parent's backs as they passed the threshold of the village, remaining vigilant until they disappeared into the distance. It was a pitiful sight. As the bystanders began to disperse, she gently took the child by the hand.

"Let's go Junko-hime." The title felt odd on her tongue, but the three year old didn't respond, continuing to stare off into the distance where her parents had long since disappeared. Junko gave no resistance as she was tugged along back to the compound, her pale honey eyes towards the ground and her other hand scrunched in the skirt of her yukata.

The toddler remained silent all the way to the genkan of Daichi's home, a house that would be shared between the two of them for however long it took for her parents to return, if they ever did. It was a cynical thought to have, but Mei had lived long enough to know that not everyone came back, and if they did, they usually weren't whole.

As soon as she had been let go, Junko ran off into the house without taking off her sandals. Mei followed after slipping into her house shoes, easily tracing the child's footsteps to her room. The woman had gone to knock on the door, when the softest of cries came from beyond the wood, starting as sniffles and whimpers until they become full sobs. Mei hadn't the heart to interrupt her. She had seen how the little girl held herself together, and she deserved some time to just _feel_.

Besides, Mei didn't know how the child would take having a stranger live in her home and try to comfort her when she had no idea who she was.

When the little girl finally emerged from her room, having only opened the door briefly to go to the bathroom or eat the trays of food she'd left out for her- though not every time- it was a saddening sight to see. Her pale eyes were ringed red and her yukata, which she had worn since her parent's departure, was terribly wrinkled. Junko looked ready to burst into tears as she stood at the entrance to the kitchen, looking so lost that Mei quickly took the reins getting the girl cleaned up and fed. If there was anything that would help the healing process it was good food and a clean slate.

Mei sat to the side of the girl as they shared a late lunch together, the prospective heiress sparing her a few glances between bites of vegetables and rice. She had not been in the toddler's life since helping deliver her in the hospital, so it was no surprise she didn't know who she was. The girl had not spent a lot of time outside the walls of her home in her sparse years on this earth.

"I am your aunt, Mei," she finally introduced herself, and noted the glimmer of recognition in the three year old's eyes. "I will be taking care of you from now on."

Junko stared in thought for a moment, and Mei watched the cogs turn in her head before the little girl nodded, a weak, half-hearted smile spreading across her face.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you, Mei-obasan."

Lunch faded quickly into silence after that, the girl unwilling to speak, having accepted her new caretaker and Mei not knowing what else to say.

Soon after, she dumped the child into the bathroom and scrubbed her clean, much to the little girl's chagrin. After Junko was cleaned and dried, Mei let her wander off as she took care of the dishes. She watched the little girl wonder onto the porch, staring off into the empty backyard before sitting in lotus with a sigh. Junko remained there silently and still all the while she cleaned the plates and bowls from their meal.

Mei was unsure of what to do with the girl if she was being honest with herself. Although she had watched over many children from birth into adolescence in her thirty-five years of life, Junko was a strange case. After the first few days of leaving trays of food for the girl, Mei had thought she would never come out. But after sitting at the table and having cleaned her up, Junko seemed too composed for a child, basically a baby, who had lost both of her parents in a single go.

A fact that solidified more every day she got to know the child.

After the awkward meeting, Junko had taken the helm of their conversations during the day, asking about her own life when she wasn't asking questions about chakra or the byakugan. She wasn't a child that needed to be tended to at all hours, and Mei was sure if she could reach the stovetop unassisted, the girl wouldn't even need her help making her own meals. Mei could be at the market for hours, only to return to see the child in the same position she had been in when she left, having moved onto another scroll or book to study.

It made Mei uncomfortable, watching a child no older than three work so hard. Was fighting the only thing important in this war-torn world? Junko was a prodigy in every sense of the word. The girl rarely traveled outside, only going into the backyard to practice or the porch for studying. It was if becoming a ninja was the only thing she cared about.

That wasn't the kind of life Daichi wanted for her and so Mei forced the girl to accompany her on errands and walks through the village. It wasn't right for a child to be so constrained. And even if Hideyoshi-sama was constant in wanting updates on the girl's progress, it would not hurt to take hours that would be spent on a book to broaden the child view of the world and the village she lived in.

And for a while, that became routine as well.

* * *

It wasn't until the child prodigy entered the academy did things start to change.

Mei was discussing the recent news that had sprang up about the war with some Branch ladies in the compound when Junko walked up to her, accompanied by her cousins. The conversation shifted considerably when the others saw the little heiress approach. They weren't quite subtle with their distaste and Mei noted how the child's eyes flickered to each of them, noticing how the older women stiffened and grew tense around her before offered a smile in greeting, as if to placate them.

It was a common occurrence when meeting others from the clan but Junko smiled through it every time.

Once the other women left, Mei gave her full attention to the children that surrounded her, particularly the little prodigy in hopes of smoothing over the attitude from the others. But that didn't help when Satomi blurted over the little girl as she asked about her first day at the academy.

"Mei-obachan, Junko-hime was being disrespectful to Ikeda-sensei in genjutsu class!"

Disrespectful and Junko weren't two things that usually went together. Junko demonstrated obedience and kindness to everyone she met, though she did have a snarky streak hidden under her smiles and respectful bows. Mei decided to take care of that later, when she didn't have an audience. Instead, she asked the siblings about their day, having missed them; she hadn't spent a lot of time with the duo during the months of tending to the younger child.

The heiress was silent as the pair chatted with her, seeming lost in thought and this wasn't lost to the older woman. But Satomi pulled her into another conversation about her friend Kyou and then Kenta mumbled about the new curriculum that Nakano-sensei started and how interesting he found it, and for a moment, Mei was reminded of the previous years when it was just the three of them. It was much simpler back then.

It wasn't until her little voice broke the conversation that Mei remembered that the young prodigy was there, standing poised and patient, asking to walk to the academy alone.

"I just think its counterproductive. As a ninja in training, I should be able to handle myself within the village at least."

Junko was not pleased with her cousins watching over her and that set something off in Mei, though it was subtle at first. The woman had only asked them to as a way of letting them get close to one another, so the prodigy wouldn't be alone. She sighed and told her that they would discuss it later, leaving the pair of siblings with a farewell. The walk home was silent and once they got inside, Mei made sure that she sat the child down to talk after putting away the groceries and making a pot of tea.

Junko explained her actions and it fell in line with everything she knew about the girl, but it would do nothing for the name of heiress of the clan. She told the little prodigy just as much.

"While I recognize the reasons behind your actions, please understand that your actions have consequences. The elders would not be pleased if they heard of such blatant insubordination."

It was a surprise to see the normally composed and polite girl's face turn into a scowl.

"The elders care only for appearances. I would think they'd be fine with me showing such prowess as a Hyūga."

It was such a pompous tone. For a child that had escaped the hardships of being a Branch member of the clan, who wasn't marked despite her blood- because of her blood- she had no right to speak in such a way. The child's life would be easy from now on, even if her parents never returned from the war. The elders that she was openly mocking had insured that her life would be simple. If others had been given that chance, if Osamu had been given that chance with his brilliant skills and potential, he would've survived. She sounded no different than those Main House members who were able to speak freely, without the threat of consequences.

"You are not to speak of the elders in such a way."

Junko stared, wide-eyed and surprised at her tone. But Mei didn't stop.

"They are the reason you live comfortably within the protection of the Branch Family. They are the reason you do not share _our_ burden. _Never_ forget that."

The words came out before she could stop them accompanied with an aura of anger and frustration. Their effects were instant; the little girl froze, paling, her face turning into one of compliance and submission. One that Mei had seen her make only in the presence of their head clan.

 _What had she done?_

There was an almost unnoticeable shaking in her tiny body as Junko ducked her head.

"Yes, obasan. I'm s-sorry."

Mei's heart sunk, face twisting. She would never talk like that to Kenta or even the outspoken Satomi. But seeing the little girl she had gotten to know clam up, as though she was an enemy, tore at her. Wasn't this the exact thing she was preaching to Kaede? Wasn't this the life Daichi wanted to shield his only child from?

And even though she was reeling from her own actions, Mei didn't say a word, finishing off her tea before the girl ran to her room.

The morning that came afterward wasn't better. There was a lasting tension in the air as Junko stared down into her bowl of rice porridge. She did not look well. Mei was not blind to the receding redness in her eyes when she sat at the table or the pallor of her skin; the prodigy hadn't been sleeping well and she had no appetite. It filled Mei even more with guilt.

And so she lied. She told the girl that she would allow her to walk to the academy alone, even though she would later tell her cousins to trail her, silently.

And it hurt, to see how ready Junko was to escape from the house when she gave her that lie, uncomfortable in her own home.

And maybe it was just for herself- because she could see the damage was already done- but Mei stopped Junko before she could escape into the compound so she could apologize. Mei could not stop the feeling of contempt and ridiculousness that curdled in her stomach as she bowed to the three year old that might the lead the clan someday.

"I apologize for my indiscretion yesterday."

Junko had stared at her for a moment, but quickly put that fake smile on her face.

"I forgive you." Her tiny voice came before she could go on, standing up from sliding on her sandals and clutching her bag. "May I leave now, obasan?"

The child was so uncomfortable in her presence that Mei could only bow again and allow her to leave, an uneasy feeling in her gut.

* * *

The tension continued and strengthened when Jūken practice began.

Although her role was the caretaker of the heiress, of her niece, whenever Satomi or Kenta would suffer a particularly rough blow, Mei would tend to them, leaving the prodigy to suffer the criticism of Hideyoshi-sama alone. Mei tried to convince herself that it was because the prodigy didn't need the help, because she really didn't in most things. She had the tendency to smile through hardship and take it all in stride. Besides, it wasn't as though she could just neglect Kenta and Satomi, as their father was going on missions more frequently as he recovered from his injuries.

It happened, more and more, Mei choosing them instead of her.

But it all came to a tipping point when some of the troops returned from the front-lines.

Kenta and Satomi had accompanied Junko to the meeting hall where they joined her and listened patiently to the clan head's speech. Mei could tell how excited the siblings were by the way their chakra seemed to buzz within them at the sight of their mother, who stood with the returned shinobi. And she felt the same. It was with a rush of relief that she saw her younger sister return, that she had not lost another sibling even though they disagreed with each other often. However, in that excitement, that relief, she didn't realize the despair and sadness coming from the little prodigy that stood by her side.

Didn't notice when the four year old child disappeared from her side as the assembly dispersed, caught up watching Kaede reunite with Kenta and Satomi, until the boy brought it to her attention.

"I think she left when Hideyoshi-sama dismissed everyone," he said, pressed lightly into his mother's side.

Of course she had. Daichi and Kimiko-san weren't here. Junko was a lot of things, but she was still a child. She must have been devastated not seeing them return.

"I need to go find her," Mei tried to excuse herself, looking around the emptying hall. But Satomi had other ideas, grabbing onto her arm.

"But we haven't got to spend a lot of time with you in forever, and kachan is back! We should have dinner together!"

Mei patted her arm, pulling away. "I cannot ignore my duty to her. How would you feel if Kaede hadn't come today?"

Satomi scrunched her nose, crossing her arms with a pout. Satomi could be brash but she wasn't apathetic to the feelings of others.

"I should be by Junko-hime's side right now."

Kaede glowered. "I thought that the child would be in Hideyoshi-sama's care, given her status. Did Daichi dump her on you?"

"I took the job willingly," Mei frowned. "You know I would do the same for Ken-kun and Sato-chan. And have in the past."

Kaede flinched slightly at the cold response, but scowled.

"I just got back Mei, I don't want to do this now," she said, squeezing her children to her side, who leaned into her touch. But all Mei could think about was Junko, who was probably hiding away, crying just as she had when her parents left.

"Then don't."

Mei didn't wait for a response, turning on her heel and walking out of the hall.

* * *

She had searched for hours. Mei checked every one of Junko's favorite spots, ones she knew only because Kenta had told her since the little prodigy kept every feeling bottled, hidden away from the older woman. But there were no signs of the girl, no sight of that little bobbed head or her light-colored yukata.

The possibility that Junko was just training somewhere was high though she wasn't in her usual training field. A panic began to set in as Mei returned home, just as the sun began to set. If there was anything she could do for the prodigy, it was to be a helpful ear, as she didn't need much help in the way of studying. But she had failed. Mei had listened to Satomi's laments when she couldn't get her elemental transformations correct and when Kenta had told her his worries about the future, but she hadn't lent that same ear to the too young, too mature prodigy.

But Junko was always one to follow directions, not missing a single curfew since Mei had allowed her to walk around the village 'unattended'. So Mei returned to the home, knowing, hoping, that she would return. She had been pacing around the living room when she felt someone's presence approach the front door. Mei was on the gekan before the person could knock, sliding the door open to reveal an only vaguely familiar blond in a jōnin uniform and what appeared to be his gray-haired student.

The man went to introduce himself, but Mei was more concerned by the little body that was draped over his shoulders. Her heart shuddered in her chest as she took in the sight of the little girl that she was meant to protect. Most of her face and body were hidden by the man's torso and the high collar of his flak vest, but the arms that were draped over his shoulders were covered in damp sleeves and there were rips and tears in the fabric.

Mei ushered him and his student inside the house so he could deposit Junko in the living room, laying the child's head on a cushion near the low table that sat in the middle of the room. Mei forgot about the duo as she quickly knelt and began checking over her ward. Her yukata was ruined and her obi was missing, revealing the mesh gear underneath. The little girl's chest moved slowly and as Mei brushed her bangs away from her face, a noticeable heat graced her hand. The beginnings of a fever.

"What happened?"

The jōnin, who introduced himself as Minato Namikaze, immediately stepped forward and began at her tone.

"My team and I found Junko-chan and her friend Shisui in the forests near the Nakano River. Apparently, they had fallen off one of the cliffs." Mei's heart stopped for a moment. "But they were able make their way safely to the river below and walked through the forest where they made contact with us."

Mei looked back at her unconscious ward, gently brushing her thumb across her cheek. The heiress, no, her niece had almost died because of her inattention, because of her neglect. She had raised so many children, from her own siblings to her other niece and nephew, and not once had they suffered in her care. Junko shouldn't have been any different.

The blond raised an hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hyūga-san, my student Rin looked at her and healed any injuries she had."

Mei let out a breath and stood, shrugging his hand off her shoulder so she could bow lowly.

"Thank you for everything you've done."

Minato gave a slight smile. "It was nothing."

She only gave another bow and led them to the door.

Once they left, Mei gathered the tiny pale child into her arms and carried her to her room. She quickly removed the ruined yukata and dressed her up in the warmest nightgown she could find after drying her off as best as she could. She sat at Junko's bedside after tucking her in, rubbing a towel through the girl's damp dark hair.

Things could have gone so much worse. What would've happened if Junko hadn't survived the fall? If Namikaze-san and his team hadn't found her? A shudder ripped through her body and Mei brought a hand to her mouth, to stop bile that churned in her stomach. She didn't care about what the elders would do, but what if Daichi and Kimiko-san had returned to find their only child dead? She couldn't imagine the regret and despair they would feel. And if they hated her and wished for her death, she would take all their hatred because it was what she deserved.

Taking a shaking breath, Mei moved through the home, collecting a bowl of warm water and a small towel to try and heed off the fever before it could take over the child.

It was the least she could do.

* * *

The next morning came quickly and by then the fever had taken hold of the girl. Junko remained in a half-conscious state for most of the day, and Mei stood vigil at her side for hours. It wasn't until the day settled into the afternoon that someone arrived at the door. Turning down the heat on the pot of soup she was making, Mei dried off her hands and went to answer the knock that sounded, a pit in the center of her stomach. A jōnin bringing an unconscious heiress into the compound was something that would bring much alarm.

And she was ready for it.

Mei somberly opened the sliding door to reveal Hideyoshi and another one of the elders, Ryoichi, who looked down at her with blank faces. She bowed lowly in respect and allowed the elders to step past her and into the home. Mei went through the motions her mother had instilled into her, pouring the two men cups from her already made pot of tea as they sat at the low table in the living room.

"Some upsetting news came to us this morning Mei-san," Ryoichi began, Hideyoshi an unmoving statue beside him. "A few members on guard noted a jōnin under the name Namikaze Minato had carried the prospective heiress here in a less than perfect state last night."

Mei held onto a shuddering breath as she nodded. Under their gazes, she retold them everything the blond jōnin had told her, including Junko's current status in her report. All the while, Hideyoshi remained silent beside his fellow elder, taking in the info with a grave expression. When all was recounted, Mei sat at the other end of the table, hands clenched and head bowed as the two mulled over the information.

"This was an unfortunate event, but at any rate, no significant harm has come to the child." Ryoichi nodded to himself.

"However, this neglect cannot go unchecked," Hideyoshi grumbled. "I had agreed to Daichi's judgement and allowed the child to be entrusted to your care, but perhaps that was a mistake."

Her chest tightened. Mei had failed Daichi just as she had failed protecting her niece, but it would be unforgivable if she allowed Junko to be taken into Hideyoshi's care. Though the deepest part of her believed that maybe, just maybe it would be for the best.

"I understand Hideyoshi-sama, but with all due respect I would have to disagree."

A noticeable stiffness struck both men and she continued, a courage she never felt before settling into her breast.

"While I agree that there has been lack in my attention to Junko-hime's care as of late," she admitted, clenching onto her apron, "I have always had her best in mind, despite her lineage."

It looked as though Ryoichi was going to speak but she bowled over him, continuing, holding onto that courage that had seemed to leave her so long ago.

"Junko is not just a bloodline vessel of the Senju, she's also a child," Mei said seriously, daring to meet them in the eyes. "She is a child of the Hyūga, and she deserves to be raised as one."

"That is enough Mei-san." Hideyoshi's voice came accompanied with a fog of killing intent, and any other words that tried to escape got stuck in her throat. The older man stood silently from the table, Ryoichi following his lead.

"I will not have you speak that way again."

But she was not ready to give up the words that needed to be said. As long as she could, Mei would not let them take that child from her. She would not fail her again. But as she went to speak, the veins around her eyes began to pulse, and before she could get out her next breath, pain danced inside her brain. A scream broke free from the dam in her throat, and she buried her fingers into her hair in an attempt to stop the pain, which crawled along the sides of her skull like a rabid animal, each thought that tried to make itself known used as an attack against her.

And all too soon, the pain subsided, leaving Mei panting and sweating, her forehead pressed into the floor. Hideyoshi's voice came to her muffled.

"We will not tolerant such insolence." There was a shuffle as the elder and his accomplice moved towards the door. "Do not disappoint us again."

Mei didn't know how long she laid there on the floor, long enough for the steaming tea that had been set on the table to go cold. But through the residual ache that echoed throughout her brain, there was relief. Relief that she could still make amends. That she could still nurture the little prodigy who had her life dictated the moment she was born and who had been burdened with the lives of the entire clan.

She was on the floor long enough that it was the worried hands of Satomi that brought her out of her stupor. The older woman raised herself from the floor, brushing the girl's hands away lightly with her own.

"I…I am alright Sato-chan," she managed say, bringing up a hand to comb her bangs away from her bandaged forehead.

"What happened Mei-obachan? We saw the elders leave the house," Satomi said, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. "They didn't look happy."

Mei hid a sigh, pulling the rest of her hair from its ruined bun. It would do no good for her to hide or deny what happened. She had no doubt that it would be buzzing around the compound within a few hours, if not by the next morning.

"The elders punished me for failing to protect Junko-hime," she said plainly, taking in the wide eyes of her niece and nephew, who stepped forward to join his sister's side.

"She got injured after the assembly yesterday and was brought to the compound by a jōnin and his student."

"Is she alright?" the boy asked, only to receive a glare from his sister.

"Who cares Kenta? Mei-obachan was punished! It's just like kachan said," the girl hissed. The boy shrunk away, looking down at the ground.

Shaking her head, Mei gathered her loose hair and pulled it over her shoulder to collect her thoughts. She didn't know what Kaede had said, but it was probably nothing good. She grabbed Satomi's hands and gave them a squeeze, giving her an admonishing look that made the girl lose some of the fire in her eyes.

"Because of _my_ negligence, Junko-hime got hurt. And as a result, I got punished. It isn't her fault." Satomi looked as though she wanted to argue but quieted at the resolve in her voice. Mei turned to Kenta, giving the boy a soft smile.

"Ken-kun, could you go check on her for me? She's been running a high fever all day."

His eyes darted between the both of them before he nodded. "O-okay, Mei-obachan."

As the boy trotted alone down the hallway, Mei turned her attention to the girl who stood fuming silently in front of her. She managed to massage the tension away from the girl's hands before Satomi would look at her, frustration still on her face.

"I do not know what Kaede told you but I need you to listen to me."

The pout on her face grew but Satomi turned to give her full attention to the woman.

"Junko-hime is your cousin, and despite what your mother may say," Mei emphasized this with another squeeze, "she is a part of this family. Our family."

"But the elders _punished_ you," Satomi said, her voice fading into a whisper. It was something that all Branch members feared, like a boogie man in the night that would punish you if you stepped out of line. Though it wasn't as black and white as that.

"A fault I brought upon myself." Her niece's brows scrunched but she didn't respond. "And you know as much as I do, that I would do the same for you and Kenta."

Satomi looked defiant, ready to disagree, but kept her lips shut in a pout. Kenta's voice startled them.

"Junko-hime is still sleeping," he informed her as he returned. "It looks like her fever has gone down a bit too."

Having gathered her strength, Mei finally stood, pressing her hand onto Satomi's shoulder before moving towards Kenta with a smile in thanks.

"Now, let me get cleaned up and we can have some dinner okay?"

* * *

It was a rough couple of days until Junko woke up from her fever-induced state, the siblings stopping by to help out after the academy. Mei was surprised to find the prodigy in the garden alone when she came back from the market, her cousins gone from the home. She hesitated, unsure of what to say to the child who was wholly focused in removing the weeds from her father's garden. So instead, Mei moved to run a bath for her and start dinner, because if she knew anything, food and a bath would be high on the list when the child was finished in the garden.

When the girl stumbled her way to the doorway of the porch, looking as lost as she had when her parents had left over a year ago, Mei felt her heart break. But she wasn't ready to say all the words that needed to be said. She took the little girl into her arms and carried her to the bath, only the second time she had held the girl in such a way, other than the day she was born.

As the child bathed, Mei returned to the stove top to finish the last touches on the meal before setting the table. Even if she had been punished by the elders and was now under even more scrutiny than before, she was at peace with her decision to stay. It would've been disturbingly easy to relinquish Junko into Hideyoshi-sama's care, to pass it on to someone else. But Mei doubted that she would have been able to live unburdened by that choice.

A fact that solidified as the little child bowed lowly to her when she returned, a stream of apologies falling from her mouth as she did.

"I'm so sorry obasan! It's all my fault you were punished, and I'm so sorry!"

They came out as sobs, more heartbreaking than the last before Mei knelt down and gathered the little girl into her arms, the first hug she had ever given the girl. One that was long overdue.

And although she reassured the girl that she was fine, admitting to her own faults and asking for forgiveness, every day after filled her with regret and determination.

Regret that she had taken so long and a determination to never let that child cry like that ever again.

She would not let her fade just as Osamu had.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** November 29th, 2016

 **Heavy editing; no new story elements:** February 9th, 2017

...

As usual, thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and/or have followed thus far.

Soo...this chapter ran away from me a bit. I had originally planned to have it split between Mei, Satomi, and Kenta, getting inside their heads, but Mei's story was more interesting in the long run and took over. There will be interludes for the siblings later, once they develop more as characters. I hope their interactions with Mei in this chapter will suffice until then.

And chapters aren't going to be this long for the rest of this arc, since I wouldn't be able to update weekly if that was the case, but they are longer than they were before, around the 5k and 6k range.

 **Reviews**

Thanks to _one who reads too much, Rookie-Cat, Judgement of the Arbiter, MerryKitten, lizyeh2000, starthedetective, OTrizy, calcu22, Rikajael, k123, Heitor, Gal, XionKirana, ColorfulRandomness, Determined Dancer, ShugoYuuki123, starsarebright, SleepiPanda,_ and _someonethatreadfanics_ for reviewing on the last chapter.

- _Heitor_ asked _:_ Is she going to learn at least the basics of medical ninjutsu?

Firstly, don't worry about your English, you write very well even if the words aren't always 100% accurate, I can infer what you mean. To your question, yes; Junko wouldn't be Junko if she didn't learn something as useful as medical ninjutsu, but she isn't going to be a master of it. And elemental eight trigrams jutsus are a wonderful idea. As for saving Obito, well, we just have to wait and see. Telling someone that she has info about a possible future that may or may not happen also has its pros and cons, but at this point Junko is too paranoid to consider it, even if it is an easy way to protect the team from its fate.

I really appreciated everyone's lovely words during my break, and I'm glad that so many of you liked the interactions between Junko, Shisui, and baby Itachi in particular, and that it was able to make some/all of you happy. Oh, I also drew a picture of Kimiko and Daichi on my deviantart (eirron on deviantart) so check it out if you want.

I think I've talked enough for this chapter, so until next time.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

 _Chapter 16: Of Growing Pains and Familiar Faces_


	18. Of Growing Pains and Familiar Faces

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Of Growing Pains and Familiar Faces_

* * *

 _The dream begins as it always does._

 _The woman that stands before me is familiar. She should be, because she is me. Or rather, was me. I'm not entirely sure; I don't really remember. Her dark curly hair isn't in its usual bun, floating like a halo of black smoke around her head. She doesn't have her glasses on, though she should, but she stares at me as though she can see right through me. Because the eyes are wrong. They are pale white and pupil-less._

 _With the barest hint of amber._

" _You've ruined everything."_

 _Her voice is static, dissolving into a hiss that dissipates into the smog that surrounds us. Fissures and cracks split the corners of her mouth as she speaks, the skin cracking and flaking away like glass, the pieces floating up into the air. She's standing at the edge of a cliff side._

" _It's all your fault..."_

 _The voice is different now. It's doubled, two voices speaking in tandem. White mist rises around her, two figures appearing at her sides. Their faces are blurred, fading into the fog like part of a watercolor painting._

 _But the voices._

 _I recognize the voices, a haze of a memory in the back of my mind._

 _My voice strains as I call out to them._

" _Kaa-chan, tou-chan?"_

 _I question because I'm not sure._

 _I don't remember their faces._

" _You should've never been born."_

 _I try to say something, say anything, but the words choke me as the cliff gives and they tumble down and away from the edge. My limbs don't work and I can only watch as the ground crumbles to where I sit uselessly on my knees. The other me stands unaffected on the empty space, staring at me with eyes that don't belong to her. The crooked grin on her face widens and she lifts a hand, slowly pointing down._

 _Shaking, my eyes follow. There are bodies in the river, filling up the space like a morbid trash heap. My parents' bodies sit on the top, along with Mei's._

 _Kenta…_

 _Satomi…_

 _Noburu…_

 _Akane…_

 _Their bodies moved, sluggishly, trying to climb the side of the cliff. Trying to save themselves._

 _Rin…_

 _Obito…_

 _Minato…_

" _It's all your fault."_

 _The voice that speaks is different again, and my vision goes blurry as a face appears in front of mine. It's bloody and waterlogged. Two holes that should have been eyes stare back at me._

 _I'm being choked._

 _Shisui._

" _IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

I wake up when my face collides with the wooden floorboards of my room and I groan, rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

That was one way to wake up.

* * *

Standing on my step stool in the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror, pushing the dream to the back of my mind. I rubbed at the darkness beneath my eyes and lightly coaxed the tenketsu underneath to somewhat rejuvenate the skin as I looked myself over. In the past half year, I had grown a couple of inches which to some would seem not that much but I appreciated them all the same. My hair hung pass my shoulders now though Aunt Mei had cut my bangs so they remained above my eyebrows. I quickly brushed it back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way as I washed my face.

Ever since graduating a few days ago, heck even before graduation, that dream had been terrorizing me nightly. It was quite obviously due to stress; the last few months hadn't exactly been the easiest, though I always knew they wouldn't be. After taking the practice exam, and subsequently denying any attempts at being promoted, with the help of Aunt Mei, my academy days grew more hectic. It was probably the powers that be getting back at me.

Ikeda-sensei had been absolutely delighted though, which had meant more pop quizzes and ridiculous requests not even experienced genin would be able to pull off. Shisui, Noburu, and Akane proved to be a good barrier, pulling the deranged woman's attention away from me. Especially Shisui. She never tried to give him trick questions.

I think she just liked to pick on me.

After freshening up for the day, I returned to my room to find my bed already made, a neatly folded bundle of clothes on top. Even after living with Aunt Mei for nearly two years, I was still amazed- and terrified- by her efficiency. I put on the mesh undergear first, then the long-sleeved black training shirt that I usually wore along with my black leggings. I pulled on my favorite pale lavender yukata last, securing it with a dark purple obi. If I learned anything by being a Hyūga, layers were essential. I fixed the long sleeves, making sure the little bands inserted on the inside weren't twisted as they hung pass my fingertips.

I walked to my desk where my equipment waited for me. I wrapped some bandages around my right thigh before strapping my kunai pouch around it. I still didn't understand the need for the bandages, maybe some strange shinobi aesthetic. Shaking my head, I grabbed my other pouches and attached them to the belt I secured around my obi, one with shuriken, scrolls, and wire, and the other with kunai, two packs of senbon, a canteen, and some smoke bombs courtesy of Noburu, as well as a few lock picks. Don't ask me why, but I discovered I had an affinity for breaking into stuff after Noburu locked himself out of his house. But that's another story for a different day.

Sliding several senbon into the insides of my sleeves, I moved back to my bed, grabbing my bag of marbles from my nightstand and stuffed those into a pouch as well. The last thing I needed glinted at me, the crisp light of the morning reflecting off its perfect surface.

My hitai-ate. I stared at myself in its surface, the white eyes staring back, the honey tint even more prominent in the clear light.

I can do this.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, at which Aunt Mei had squeezed me tight as she wished me luck, I walked out of the compound. A part of me couldn't believe this was really happening; I had actually graduated from the academy. One part of me felt as though I had cheated because of my reincarnated state, and yet another thought that the academy would take back my forehead protector as though it was a mistake.

But it was real.

Its weight was heavy in my hand as I walked through the streets in my usual route to the academy for the last time. The elders and Hideyoshi had been particularly pleased by my status of youngest graduate from the academy, inching out Kakashi by a mere couple of weeks before my fifth birthday. And by pleased I mean they hadn't completely disregarded my presence as usual when they had looked at my test scores, followed by one of the most uncomfortable dinners I've ever had with Hideyoshi and his sons, as well as their families. It seemed as though I couldn't even chew without fear of the elder criticizing me for it, and the gaze of the twins made every nerve in my body twitch. But Hanae, Hiashi's wife, was very nice to me, smoothing over the tense atmosphere somewhat with lighthearted conversation about my time in the academy. Thankfully, I was able to get through it unscathed and actually become a ninja.

I didn't really know where I wanted to put the hitai-ate. I thought about wearing it for its intended purpose around my forehead but I didn't like the way it sat on my face. It accentuated everything wrong, emphasizing my childish features. These things weren't meant for children my age that much was sure, something I was grateful for even as I took on its burden. I opted for tying around my head like a headband, much like Sakura did in the series. The nice thing about it was that you got to choose what color material you wanted, which was a strange thing to be lenient about the more I thought about it. I had gotten mine in black.

It felt odd not going to class. Sure, I wouldn't miss Ikeda-sensei all too much, but unless we were placed on the same team, I would never have lunch with Noburu, Akane, or Shisui again after this. And we would never sit under our tree and make fun of Noburu, and that made me a little sad.

Who knows what else would change between us after we got our team assignments?

My depressing thoughts halted as something approached me at a worrying speed. A very familiar something. It was a sixth sense, maybe some residual effect of my byakugan, but I could always tell when something was coming towards me, an increased spatial awareness. Though maybe it was just habit.

Noburu, as he always did, reached out to grab me by the back of my collar as he came close. And as I always did, I shrunk to the ground, the boy going over my head unable to stop his momentum. He let out a cry as he crashed and rolled into one of the posts of the gate to the academy.

"How many was that Akane-chan?" I asked over my shoulder as the girl joined us. She sighed, tugging the band that secured her hitai-ate around her neck.

"Twenty to two so far, Junko-chan." She looked down at Noburu with a mixture of amusement and worry. She pulled the boy up by the arm. "You should probably give up at this point, Noburu."

"Never!" he declared, brushing dust off his jacket. He pointed at me.

"One day, I will get even with you. Just wait!"

"You'll either have to get shorter or faster," I grinned, walking backward into the gates so he could see my full expression. "You'll probably manage to level the field when you're fifty."

"Shut up shorty," he scoffed, a smile spreading across his face as he went to ruffle my hair as he usually did but was stopped by my forehead protector. The boy himself was wearing his around his forehead. He settled for ruffling my bangs into my eyes as the three of us made our way into the hallways of the academy.

There was a bustle of excitement in the air as we entered our classroom, which was full for once. After the practice exams, some students from the class below and another graduating class were added to ours, including some of the students from Kenta's class and the boy himself. It made sense; I don't think we would've had enough students to form teams with just ours alone.

The boy in question looked up from where he sat with his sister in the front row as we passed, giving me a smile and a small wave which I returned. Satomi spared a glance, but quickly looked away as though bored. After the outburst in my room that day, the girl pretty much did her best to avoid me and acted as though I didn't exist. That was fine though, as along as she was happy I was cool being ignored.

We walked up to our usual seat where Shisui was waiting for us.

"Shisui-kun, are you excited for team assignments?" Akane asked as we all slid in next to him. While the bench normally held three students, we could all fit in perfectly since the Uchiha and I were smaller. He nodded his wild head of hair.

"I wonder if any of us will be placed on a team together." He looked over to me. "You have one of the top scores, and with Noburu-san being near the bottom, it's likely that you or I will be put on a team with him."

Noburu opened his mouth to interject but sighed and hung his head. No matter how much the three of us tried to help his written, technical knowledge scores, the boy couldn't ace a test to save his life. The only thing that helped save his test scores were his physical and field applications, especially after I began helping him come up with ideas for his smoke bombs and exploding tags.

I nodded in agreement. "And Akane-chan is the middle ground between us and a training iryo-nin. She could be placed with any one of us as well."

Not to say that we planned this, but the academy rubric didn't account for every skill and talent a shinobi could possess. After all, at this point they were just trying to produce ninja who could take out a few enemy nin before expiring, as sad as it was. It was frighteningly easy how Shisui and I had figured it out.

But it was what it was.

We didn't have long to wait long before Ikeda-sensei and another chūnin with glasses, Yoshiro Nakano, entered the room.

"Alright brats, settle down," the woman called the room into silence. There was a mixture of excitement and nervousness in the air. Even I was kind of nervous.

"With gaining your hitai-ate, you have all become ninja of Konohagakure," the woman said, eyeing us seriously. There was no smile on her face this time. "And as such, you have become adults in the eyes of the village."

"Also, with earning your hitai-ate, you will now receive a jōnin sensei in order to continue your training and education," the other chūnin continued.

His green eyes scanned the room, not unkindly.

"Please remember all that we've taught you out there on the field, as it could mean life or death."

The room went completely still as the pair began to call the teams.

"Team One, Hyūga Satomi, Uchiha Yasu, and Aburame Kyou. You will meet your sensei on field three." The trio looked at each other before standing and exiting the room.

Names were called one after the other and I only payed attention to the people I knew, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. As expected, Chou and Minoru were placed on Team Three with a Nara named Shiki. Kenta was placed on a team with a civilian kid and an Inuzuka whose twin pups scared the poor boy. The civilian looked nowhere near ready to be out on the field it seemed, but Kenta gave him a reassuring smile as they walked out of the room.

Yoshiro-sensei cast his eyes in our direction briefly as he read off his clipboard.

"Team Five, Uchiha Shisui, Ueda Akane, and Fujioka Noburu." My heart sunk as their eyes turned towards mine. "You will meet your sensei on field six."

The others hesitated. Of course something like this would happen. I was expecting it, considering my luck, but I couldn't let them see me upset. It would ruin the day for them. I mean, it would've been one thing if two of them had been paired together and the last of us had been split between other teams. But they were all together, and I was left alone.

Still, I smiled.

"Go on, you can't leave your sensei waiting," I whispered with a nod towards the door.

They stared at me, red, blue, and black eyes staring as they rose from their seats. Akane gave my hand a light squeeze as she passed, and I gave one back as she left the row with the boys in tow. The butterflies in my stomach sunk and died as they made it to the door. On the bright side, at least this way, I knew that they would protect each other, and wouldn't be stuck with someone they couldn't trust or couldn't get along with. The trio spared me one last glance at the doorway before they disappeared.

The thought didn't make me feel any better.

I tuned out as more and more students were called out and placed on teams. I wondered if they would just let them all pass because of the war, though it wasn't as if the village could afford to have suitable jōnin taking care of some brats. Maybe those who didn't pass would be sent to the corps. And what would happen to me?

Names were called until I was the only one left. I blinked lazily down at the chūnin who stared back.

"Junko-chan, come down here," Ikeda-sensei called, and I sighed as I rose from my seat and plopped down the steps.

I had my doubts that I would be stuck in the academy, the elders wouldn't allow that, but I sincerely hoped that I wouldn't be stuck with the crazy woman for my genin days. I'd rather go back to being a cadet.

"Yes, Ikeda-sensei?" She looked down at her clipboard before returning her gaze to me.

"Considering the uneven number of graduates and your _status_ , you will not be placed on a team."

I figured as much. My heart sunk even lower into my stomach.

"Okay, sensei." I kept my face neutral as I stared back at her, Yoshiro-sensei looking between the two of us.

"You will meet your jōnin sensei on the bridge near field seven."

I blinked in surprise before nodding stunned. I still get a sensei?

She smiled, one that was neither mean nor malicious.

"Don't die out there kid."

I stared at her for a moment. Yeah, she was a psychopath who liked to torture kids mentally and physically, but Ikeda-sensei wasn't a bad person. She knew what dangers we were going to face on the field. Her methods were crazy but so was the world. I could respect her a little bit for that.

I bowed to her.

"Thank you for everything Ikeda-sensei."

"Yeah, yeah, kiddo." She waved me away, her smile becoming wider. "Now, get out of here before I give you some laps."

I was out the door before she could say another word.

* * *

I sat on the bridge's railing as I waited for my sensei, lazily kicking my legs over the edge. I only had a slim idea of who it could be. Given my circumstances, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Hiashi since he was back in the village or maybe even Hizashi. I couldn't think of anyone else that would be available that I knew from the series. An hour passed as I mused over the list of available ninja I remembered.

I wondered if waiting was some part of the jōnin's test as I played with my marbles. When Ikeda-sensei had said that I would meet them here, I didn't think it would take so long. I had long since gotten over my nervousness to boredom. Maybe they were testing my patience and ability to follow instructions? I sighed as I sent the marbles floating around my arm in a spiral pattern.

I had learned about chakra threads from an old book Akane had given to me for my birthday since she knew how much I loved to learn new things. Puppeteers from Suna were the primary users of chakra strings but they were useful for all sorts of things. As I've said many times, chakra was amazing. The chakra strings themselves could be used to activate seals and tags, as well as bind opponents if they were strong enough. Of course, I couldn't do that yet, so I settled for using it to grab things from high counter tops.

I controlled the moment of each marble with tiny threads coming from my fingertips, no thicker than twine. This was much more intensive than just pushing them away with chakra, but it was also much more fun. As I distracted myself by watching the sun catch the glass in wonderful ways, a voice called out to me.

"Junko-chan!" It was a voice I hadn't heard in a while and I turned to see Minato and his team walking down the road towards me.

Relief filled me as I noted everyone present. I hadn't run into them at all during my last months at the academy so I had gotten a little worried, but it was nice to see them in the flesh. Even if it meant Obito might accidentally hurt me again.

I recalled my marbles to my palm and threw my legs over the railing to face them properly.

"Hello Namikaze-san. It's nice to see you again," I said with a smile.

I swore my heart didn't go into palpitations when he smiled back.

"Likewise." His eyes drifted to my headband. "I see that you've become a genin. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Oh, and thank you for your assistance a few months ago as well." I had never got the chance to thank the man, especially since I had fallen asleep on him. I was still embarrassed about that.

"It's no problem. Where's the rest of your team?"

At his question, I couldn't help but look down at my hands. It felt kind of shameful not being placed on a team. I knew there was a reason for it but it still stung that I was left all by myself. My sensei hasn't even bother to show up yet.

I looked up into his bright blue eyes. "Unfortunately, due to the uneven number of graduates, I have not been placed on a team."

Both Rin and Obito looked a bit sad at my words, which was surprising. Kakashi's blatant disinterest was not though.

"I am being taught by a jōnin, though they haven't arrived yet," I continued. The others had probably dealt with their jōnin test already. Hopefully they did alright.

A contemplative look passed over the blond's face at my words.

"And they were supposed to meet you here?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, about an hour ago," I shrugged, dumping my marbles back into my pouch. "I had thought that maybe this was a part of a test but now I'm certain they've just forgotten."

For a brief moment, what looked to be an expression of realization and exasperation crossed the older man's face before changing into a slightly strained smile. I wondered what he remembered as he returned his gaze to me and spoke.

"I'm sure they haven't forgotten Junko-chan." He glanced over to his team who were still staring at me in various levels of interest.

"Why don't you join my team for the morning?" His offer surprised me and I blinked up at him.

"Are you sure? Is that even allowed?" I asked, tilting my head. He smiled again, even as Kakashi mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sure it's okay. Your sensei will be able to find you later."

I hesitated in my response, looking over the group. Rin smiled at me, Obito just stared as though trying to figure me out, and Kakashi spared me a minuscule glance before staring disinterestedly at the river below the bridge. I wasn't sure I wanted to be near the troublesome trio but if it meant doing something other than sitting on a bridge for however long it took for my sensei to get here, I'd take it.

"I'll take you up on your offer then. Thank you." I hopped off my seat on the railing, making me lose the height I'd gain. Minato smiled down at me.

"Let's go."

* * *

The walk to Team Minato's usual training ground was filled with questions from the trouble magnet known as Obito Uchiha. He knew some things about me from Shisui- who knew that the boy talked about me to other people- and was absolutely tickled when I told him I had beaten Kakashi's academy record. I didn't see the reason why, but let the boy live vicariously through my accomplishments. Rin pulled the conversation to safer waters when it became apparent that the stoic prodigy was becoming visibly annoyed.

Obito would probably regret that later.

Rin was so nice, almost uncomfortably so. It wasn't as though I was unappreciative of her kindness, but it reminded me more and more that someday soon, this kind girl was going to die. She reminded me a bit of Akane, the peacekeeper of her own ragtag team, though the older girl was much more confident than my red-eyed friend.

I wondered how they were doing.

Minato examined us as we stopped near some long posts rising from the ground, the wooden posts I remembered Naruto being tied to in the series during his genin test with Kakashi. Well, with older, post trauma and erotic literature obsessed Kakashi. The one I was acquainted with had only spoke a few words to me and none of them good.

"Since we have a guest with us today, why don't we start with a two on two spar?"

We all glanced at the jōnin before casting looks at each other. When Shisui joined our little group, my friends and I would pair off and spar against each other but I didn't really know how that would work with this cast of characters. I could see myself getting along with Rin the most, but that would mean Kakashi and Obito being paired up. I didn't want to see that disaster while I was in the vicinity.

Spending a few more moments analyzing us, Minato smiled again.

"Junko-chan, why don't you join up with Obito?" A weird choice but I didn't argue. I walked to the boy's side.

"Do you really think this will be alright Minato-sensei? She is just a genin and…" Rin stared at me with concern in her eyes.

A little part of me was miffed. I knew she was just worried about my safety but I hadn't spent the better half of a year working on my techniques to be cast aside without a thought. I knew I was pretty tiny, still, even after my growth spurt, but I was three and a half feet of kick ass and book knowledge.

I could do this!

I smiled at her. "I will be alright Rin-senpai. I can handle myself just fine."

As long as Obito didn't accidentally burn, maim, or stab me I'd probably get through the spar relatively unscathed. A slight tint of red stained her cheeks and Rin apologized with a sheepish grin on her face. Kakashi didn't seem impressed, but I didn't care about that. Even though he was probably jōnin level already.

That didn't make me nervous or anything.

The Uchiha at my side pointed dramatically at his teammates.

"Sorry Rin, but I won't lose to you guys!" The boy was probably hoping to show off to the girl while gaining a win on the Hatake.

I didn't know how useful I would be on that regard, but I'd do my best.

"Alright you guys, get ready," Minato called and the four of us faced off against each other.

"Begin!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** December 9th, 2016

 **Minor edits:** February 14th, 2017

...

As usual, thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story so far.

 **Reviews**

Thanks to _starsarebright, Sekai Kun, PrincessRima313, river banking, someonethatreadfanfics, 372259, calcu22, Yamiiro Alice, Judgement of the Arbiter, ShugoYuuki123, AmericanNidiot, MerryKitten, Guest, lizyeh2000, Anseo, Guest, Arenea Nara, k123, Psycho-Jellybean, timijaf, BlackDive WhiteDove, tatewaki2000, Julie, Rookie-Cat,_ and _koneko sawadaa_ for your lovely feedback on the last chapter. I appreciate it!

- _river banking_ , while instilled traditions like the Caged Bird Seal are going to be hard to change, Junko isn't one to let something like that stand, as difficult as it is going to be, especially after what she saw on her third birthday. But it will probably take its toll on her like all the other things she has to deal with. Luckily, she has some friends to help.

- _372259_ , not a lot of significant Junko and Shisui moments in this one, but there will be more in future chapters. But first, Junko needs to get used to her new life as an active shinobi.

- _MerryKitten_ , I totally agree with you. I mean, rewatching parts of Shippuden for both memory's sake and enjoyment but most of the time, if it isn't needed by Naruto (or about Sasuke) in the series, it's kind of left to the side to be forgotten. But that makes great ideas for fanfiction.

-To _Anseo_ , and anyone who wants to get better at writing:

I mean, I'm not an expert in writing, (I did major in English because I am a _huge_ nerd and love reading, writing, and stories in general, but college never really focused on the fantasy things I love) but I will always recommend for you to just **write**. I think some people are turned away from it because they don't think they are good enough but the first draft of anything in any media is going to have mistakes, or to put it bluntly, going to suck. On this chapter alone, I have like five drafts, all that have something different about them even if the main idea is the same and I'm still not 100% happy with it. Sometimes I look over the earlier chapters and just cringe at how awkward or clunky some of the sentences are.

Writing is all about revision and editing in my opinion, and style is all about practicing, finding the voice you want to convey to your audience depending on what character you are portraying and trying to stay true to that character. It isn't easy by any means, and improvement isn't instant, but practicing and reading other books or stories that inspire you helps a lot.

On a last note, I think feedback on your own writing is essential so you know what works, what doesn't, and what you can improve on. Even this 'silly' little fanfic I'm writing helps me find my own voice as a writer for my other projects, and you readers help me know if the things I'm trying to get through are effective or not chapter by chapter.

So thank _you_.

Anyways, I'm glad all of you liked Mei's interlude (even to the point of crying, which was strangely flattering). And like many of you mentioned, Mei was an adult perpetuating the same prejudices of everyone else, though she does comes through in the end. Let's hope she makes good on her promises.

Life can only get more interesting from here on out.

Next time on _For A Chance at Happiness_

 _Chapter 17: Of Explosions and Planning_


	19. Of Explosions and Planning

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 17: Of Explosions and Planning_

* * *

As I expected, Obito immediately rushed to clash with Kakashi when the match began, leaving me alone with Rin who watched me cautiously. It was obvious that the girl didn't want to fight a five year old as there was a moment of hesitation before she steeled herself and began circling around me with a kunai in hand. I stood still in position, keeping track of her in my peripheral. I didn't know how she fought so I would have to be careful with how I went about the match. My muscles were tense and I was ready to strike.

Rin ran towards me, throwing her kunai at me as she did. It flew slightly on the slow side; Shisui threw them much more quickly, especially after I had taught him my little secret technique. It was kind of scary how quickly the boy picked up skills, but then again, I was one to talk.

Snapping into form, I activated my byakugan just as the dangerous weapon came into arm's length and slapped it out of the air with a palm thinly coated in chakra. Thanking my friends in the back of my mind for all the practice, I enjoyed the look of surprise on her face for a moment before speeding towards her. After spending hours upon hours training, I had come to a point where I no longer hesitated when it came to fighting people full out.

I'll just say that it was very helpful having an iryō-nin around when training.

Rin's face tightened as she prepared to defend herself and we met face to face. Apprehension shone in her eyes as she looked down at me, hesitant to strike, and I grinned at her before flickering away and behind her. It wasn't exactly a shunshin, but a modified, short-ranged version of it, using the premise of the body flicker to get behind an opponent. I was small so I had to hit hard and fast.

Rin could barely turn before I was on her. Since I didn't want to do any long-term damage to the girl, I held back the extent of my chakra, simply clogging the tenketsu in her thigh and the offending arm that tried to strike me. When the Nohara fell to her knees, I took the chance to expand the focus of my byakugan to the other pair of fighters on the field.

Obito wasn't doing so hot. He was on his knees, panting and wincing as he stared up at his masked teammate who didn't seem the least bit rattled. In fact, Kakashi looked absolutely smug. Well, I could fix that.

Running through a series of hand seals, I slammed my fist into the ground.

"Doton: Ganseki Shuriken!"

From the earth, a huge shuriken emerged and flew in the direction of the pair. I quickly rose and sprinted over to Obito, running underneath the shuriken as it cut through the air. Kakashi noticed it right away and leapt back as it exploded into a hundred mini versions of itself, sending him even further away. While he was preoccupied with that, I grabbed the gaping Uchiha and pulled him into the forest nearby, the flickering of lightning sparking behind us as the Hatake continued to destroy the rock assault that raged against him.

Once I felt we were a safe distance away, I tugged the Uchiha into a thick bush to hide ourselves from view. That stunt had cost me a bit of chakra but it was worth it to see the slight shock in Kakashi Hatake's eyes. Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus. There were still things that needed to be done.

"You do know this was meant to be a two on two spar, don't you?" I frowned at the boy. "I believe you aren't meant to abandon your partner in such cases."

Obito turned red. "I can handle Kakashi all on my own!"

"Recent events would prove otherwise," I quipped back as I scanned the perimeter. Before the boy could retort back, I threw a hand over his mouth before he could yell again and give away our position.

"If we're planning to actually win this fight, we'll have to work together Obito-senpai."

He looked like he wanted argue but paused as the word 'senpai' passed my lips. There was even a sparkle in his dark eyes. _Oh boy_. He pulled my hand away and looked at me seriously. Obito was quiet for a moment then spoke, crossing his arms confidently.

"As your senpai, I will come up with a plan!"

I looked up at him and waited but as minutes ticked by, the boy's brow furrowed in deep thought, the red slowly returned to his face. He so did not have a plan. Sighing with a shake of my head, I pulled the Uchiha closer as an idea wormed its way into my head.

* * *

The plan was set, and as I finished laying it out for Obito, Kakashi and Rin stepped into my field of vision. Making eye contact and nodding to each other, we split up, Obito moving through the trees to face them head on and distract them as I doubled back and around. As my partner engaged his teammates, I began to plant smoke bombs down a semi-straight line through the trees, before circling around to where he waited. The others were on my trail as I finished and I hid amongst the leaves as the Uchiha stopped on a lower branch in the tree in front of me.

"Are you done running like a coward Obito?" Kakashi taunted from his spot in the trees, Rin at his side having recovered.

Obito was easily riled up by the other boy. "Just you wait Kakashi!"

His hands moved quickly and he brought his hands up to his mouth.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The fireball wasn't as big as the one that had almost incinerated Shisui and I several months ago but it wasn't meant to cause damage. The reasonably sized ball of fire flew towards the other pair who jumped back, the leaves of the trees around us becoming singed as it did. As soon as they moved, I stretched my chakra out as far as I could and activated one of the tags on a nearby tree, causing it to explode with a ferocity I hadn't expected. I dove to another tree as it ignited.

 _Thanks Noburu._

Kakashi and Rin let out sounds of alarm as they jumped back, being carried away from the forest by a string of explosions fueled by Obito's fireball. I quickly jumped from my hiding spot and attached myself to Obito's back.

"Let's go, senpai!"

With a nod, Obito grabbed my legs and we took off through the trees, around the path of destruction and towards the opening we initially began our fight. I tracked Kakashi and Rin with my byakugan, their chakra flowing anxiously after our attack. I could see Rin coughing and Kakashi was rubbing his eyes furiously. Looks like the pepper smoke bombs were a success.

Unable to stop the grin on my face, I jumped from the Uchiha's back as we landed in the clearing. Pulling wire from our pouches, we nodded to each other and quickly moved to detained the other two. Minato hadn't given any parameters for winning the match after all. As I finished tying up Rin, Obito let out a cry of pain and I turned just as Kakashi swatted him away.

I should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

The Hatake glared at me with irritated eyes, pulling out several shuriken which he threw out and I had to hop away to avoid becoming a pincushion. Obito leapt up and delivered an unsuccessful punch at the other boy who kicked him away and into my direction. Dodging my partner as he fell past, I brought out a kunai and let it fly towards Kakashi who knocked it out of the air with a kunai of his own.

Before I knew it, Kakashi was in my face and I quickly brought up my arms to block the offending strike, channeling chakra into my arms and legs as he pushed me back. I struggled to keep him away, but he was heavier and much stronger than me. Steeling myself, I threw my body backwards, taking the boy with me and vaulting him over with a well-placed foot to his sternum.

He landed with thud and I quickly rolled and moved a few paces back. I didn't want to be close when Kakashi gained his footing; he looked pissed.

I stared back, not as confident as I felt inside, but I eyed the silver haired boy defiantly bringing my arms up, palms facing him. An invitation.

Kakashi ran towards me with a fist and I met him directly, spinning around to dodge the attack. Letting my momentum carry me, I did a 180 and faced him head on, my palm darting out to strike the boy's offending appendage. He managed to jerk away, my strike barely grazing the plating of his forearm guards. He was on me quicker than I could blink, landing a solid punch on my shoulder and sending me into a spin with a cry of pain.

It _hurt._ The ache that radiated almost distracted me but I pushed through, focusing on my core and fingertips to center myself. I had to counterattack. Using the momentum of his attack, I spun around and struck his elbow before he could dodge. The boy let out a yelp of pain, retreating away from me with a few short hops, his arm effectively incapacitated as it hung at his side.

We stared at each other. Kakashi clutched his limp arm with a brief expression of confusion before it settled on frustration. He had obviously never dealt with a Hyūga's jūken before. Blocked tenketsu were arguably worse than physical, surface punches. Sure, your muscles just felt numb after the initial strike but then it aches and hurts for hours afterwards, even after reopening them. And if they weren't reopened... it wasn't good, reaching fatal levels of bad.

He glared down at me and I tried to match it, even though it took everything I had to not grab at my pulsing shoulder. It was unwise to show weakness in the face of the enemy. Hideyoshi's ridiculous training standards were helpful in some cases; trying to tend to my injuries in the middle of a match would end in a number of lectures and kata drills, so I had learned to ignore the pain somewhat. It didn't change the fact that Kakashi punched like a world class boxer.

Kakashi grabbed a kunai from his holster with his functioning arm and began to sprint towards me. But just as he was about to bring a kunai clenched fist in my direction, my muscles tense in response, a sharp whistle pierced the air.

"I think that's enough for today." Minato appeared within my field of vision, and I fought the urge to jump back in surprise. Why couldn't he just walk up like a normal person? Ninjas were a strange bunch.

I let my byakugan fade as Kakashi disengaged, seeming to reluctantly return the kunai in his grasp into his pouch. Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I gripped at my aching shoulder, moving to help Obito who was still on the ground as Minato went to release his other student. Rin was still coughing a bit as the jōnin lifted her into a standing position. I grabbed my water canteen from my pouch and offered it to the girl.

"I apologize for the pepper bomb. My friend Noburu didn't tell me how potent they were."

The girl took it from my hand gratefully and drank some, Kakashi pulling out his own and rubbing some water into his eyes. I channeled some of my remaining chakra to the muscles in my shoulder to numb the pain.

"That was an interesting fight," Minato commented looking down at the group of us.

From the outside, it would seem as though Obito and I had come out more victorious, but I was sure that Kakashi still would've done some damage had Minato not called off the fight. There was no doubt that the Hatake could kick my ass with one hand, even with the effects of the pepper bomb. Something in the plan must've gone wrong.

I edged towards the blond jōnin when I felt the weight of Kakashi's gaze as he recovered. I was eternally grateful that he didn't have the sharingan. I had no doubt that he would have set me on fire or something equally horrible if he did.

"Hey sensei! We totally won right?" Obito jumped to our side, a wide grin on his face. I frowned.

"I would say it was more of a draw than anything. Why didn't you tie up Kakashi-senpai like we planned?"

The other boy had been preoccupied by the pepper smoke. I was sure that his mask would have stopped some of the effects but he had definitely been distracted by the pepper in his eyes, before he had incapacitated the Uchiha and rounded on me. Obito was plenty clumsy but he was by no means a bad ninja. All he had to do was wrap the Hatake boy in the wire and the match would've been set.

The Uchiha paused in his celebration and looked at me, a sheepish expression that I was becoming familiar with spreading across his face.

"I thought that I could take him down while he was coughing." His voice trailed off into a mumble.

I sighed, giving the boy a deadpan look. Minato chuckled as Rin returned my canteen, offering to take a look at my shoulder in gratitude, which I took immediately.

"Junko-chan has a point Obito," the jōnin said, and the Uchiha deflated from his high.

"Not like that would've helped you any," Kakashi mumbled underneath his breath.

I rolled my eyes. What a sore loser. Or non-loser. It was pretty much a tie, at least that's what I was going to tell myself, ignoring the fact that he would've beat me into the ground if he had the chance to.

"The irritated eyes and non-functional arm would state otherwise," I said blandly. The boy turned his sharp gaze to me in a glare and I hid myself behind Rin after she finished with my shoulder. Kakashi was surprisingly scary, even with most of his face covered.

"Now, now you two. No fighting," Minato said, ever the peacemaker. "Both sides did equally well I must say."

Kakashi huffed but I couldn't help the glimmer of pride that rose in me at the praise.

"I think Junko-chan was exceptional, don't you think?" He smiled down at me before looking over his shoulder. Before I could look around him, a voice I never heard before spoke out in a chipper voice.

"I would say so." The person who appeared, on the other hand, was very familiar.

Kushina Uzumaki.

There was no mistaking the vibrant red hair and for a moment I was star-struck as my mind blue screened. She wasn't wearing the green dress she wore in the series. Instead, she was wearing a Konoha flak jacket with a short-sleeved shirt underneath and the standard pants cut off at the calf, her long hair pulled back into a high ponytail. A hitai-ate was tied proudly around her forehead. She was also carrying what looked like a picnic basket.

"Oh Kushina-san!" Rin greeted as she finished taking care of Kakashi's arm and the boys turned towards her. Kakashi seemed unbothered at her appearance, but Obito was less than pleased.

"What are you doing here?" He squinted at her. "And what's with the get-up?"

Promptly, the red-head slammed the basket onto his head and I jumped back and behind Minato so I wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

"I am a kunoichi, dattebane!" the woman sneered, her hair starting to rise with her anger. "You brat!"

Obito yelped and threw his arms up to protect his head from further assault.

"Could have fooled me," he mumbled and the woman rose the basket threateningly again before Minato stopped her.

"Kushina." He lifted his arms warily as he looked between them, motioning Kushina with his eyes towards me.

The Uzumaki's violet eyes drifted over to me before widening in surprise, as if just remembering I was here. I blinked up at her. Muttering something underneath her breath, her face spread in an overly friendly smile, which bordered on the creepy side.

"Hello there Junko-chan!" She seemed a bit nervous which was strange. "I'm your jōnin sensei Uzumaki Kushina. Minato's told me a lot about you."

Wait _, what?_ I stared blankly at her. Was this really happening? Apparently my stare unnerved her as Kushina began to sweat a bit.

"I'm really sorry for being late!" She grinned sheepishly, swatting back at Obito who mumbled something else under his breath without turning her eyes from me. "I thought I had more time to get ready. That idiot Wakana told me the wrong time."

Suddenly remembering my manners, and still a bit awestruck, I folded into bow.

"Ah, hello Uzumaki-sensei. It is alright. It's nice to meet you." I rose, giving her my patented smile. "Please take care of me."

Kushina's eyes widened and before I knew it, I was being picked up and squeezed.

"Oh! You're so cute!" she squealed, swinging me side to side. I laid limp in her arms as she did, not really knowing what else to do.

"Kushina, I think you're going a little bit overboard." I thought heard Minato say but I couldn't hear him over all the woman's squealing.

She pulled me away from her and held me at arm's length, her eyes sparkling.

"Look Minato! She's like a mini version of Daichi-san and Kimi mixed together!"

Wait a minute? She knew my parents? Both of them knew my parents?

Minato had an expression of exasperation on his face, mixed with a bit of fondness.

"Yes, I know Kushina. But isn't there something else that you need to be doing?"

The red-head paused for a moment before realization hit and she set me on the ground.

"Right!" Picking up the basket she had dropped on the ground, she gave me a smile that was more genuine.

"Let's get to know each other!"

* * *

Having split the picnic basket with Minato's team, Kushina and I sat several feet away on our own blanket enjoying the lunch she made, some onigiri filled with sweet umeboshi. It was really good, almost as good as Aunt Mei's, but mother's would always be my favorite.

Swallowing my mouthful, I looked up at the woman who sat across from me.

"So Junko-chan, tell me about yourself," she grinned. "Things you like, dislike, and dreams for the future, dattebane."

"I like studying and training," I ignored the way her face fell into a frown. "I dislike bullies, and my dreams for the future…"

I trailed off. I didn't know what to expect for the future, but knew what I wanted. Peace. Happiness. Safety. But that wasn't really a dream. I didn't aspire to be Hokage or anything like that and I didn't want to become the head of the Hyūga clan either if I was being honest. I just wanted to survive long enough to help people. To be the person that my parents thought I could be. Maybe have a little family. That was all.

But I couldn't tell her all that. A simple life wasn't available to someone like me. My choices were limited the moment I was named heiress, the moment I was born into this world.

And though I had gotten used to it, it didn't change the fact that I was interacting and making friends with people who would soon die tragically. Especially if events happened as they were meant to. If that wasn't an uncomfortable realization, I don't know what was.

Shaking my head to refocus, I smiled up at her.

"My dream for the future is to be a good leader for my clan."

Kushina did not look happy at that.

"Is that all you do, training and studying?" She frowned, a mixture of muted anger and sadness her eyes.

"I do spend time outside with friends I've made in the academy." I couldn't tell her that most days we spent the time sparring and training; I had a feeling it wouldn't go well.

"It is what's expected of me," I continued when the frown didn't disappear from her face. I looked down at my lap, rubbing away some dirt that I had missed from the spar off my yukata before meeting her gaze. "I enjoy the training and studying, honestly."

It wasn't as though there was anything else I could do with such a tiny body. I had also loved learning new things Before, so it wasn't that much of a big deal now. And with Noburu, Akane, and Shisui, I wasn't lonely.

Kushina seemed to want to say something but held her tongue instead, looking very much displeased.

"Uzumaki-sensei." I needed to distract her; who knows what she would do to the clan head if I didn't? I could see her hair starting to rise. "How do you know my parents?"

She blinked in surprise before frowning again.

"Well, you were very little when I first saw you so it makes sense that you don't remember," Kushina said to herself before nodding. "Kimi didn't say anything about me?"

I think I would've remembered talk about the infamous redhead. Then again, my memory was hazy before the whole realization that I was in a fictional world made reality. I shook my head.

"Kimiko was the first person I met when I came to Konoha and we lived in the Senju compound together with Mito-obāsama. She's like a big sister to me."

A warm smile spread across her face at the memory and my eyes widened. How many connections did my parents have? I certainly didn't remember anyone with my mother's appearance in the anime but it couldn't possibly cover everything. And this was a new reality. Who knew what else was different from canon?

"She and Daichi-san were in one of the upper classes when Minato and I were entering the academy," she continued, squinting down at me. "You take after him a lot, dattebane. So serious all the time."

The woman stared me down for a moment longer before clapping her hands together.

"Alright, this is how this is going to work," she began, a grin spreading across her face. "First, you will refer to me as Kushina-shishou or Kushina-obachan, no formal stuff."

She was really intense and I nodded obediently when she looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, Kushina-shishou."

"Second, you will take breaks when I say so. No training, no ifs, ands, or buts. You may be a genin but you're still a child. You shouldn't overwork yourself."

I wanted to object but at the twinkle in her eye, remembering how she had dealt with Obito, I closed my mouth and nodded.

"And third," she empathized this point by messing with my hair, sending my hitai-ate askew. "Don't be so serious all the time. It's not illegal to be spontaneous every once in a while, dattebane."

I held in my sound of discomfort.

"But shouldn't shinobi take their duties seriously?" I asked.

"Of course." She ruffled my hair more vigorously. "But we're still human beings with emotions, no matter what the academy or your clan tries to tell you."

I was surprised by how out-spoken she was about the whole thing, but nodded all the same. It reminded me of what Aunt Mei had said which seemed forever ago, and in the stress that had built reaching genin level I had forgotten. It had been nonstop studying for me since; even during my trips to Tsukuda's with my friends, I always had a book out. It was a bad habit, and Miho-san had gotten on my case several times for it.

"Okay, Kushina-shishou. I will try."

She smiled down at me before straightening my headband. "Good. Now, for the more boring stuff."

For the rest of our impromptu lunch, after bidding Team Minato goodbye as they had a mission scheduled for the afternoon, Kushina and I planned for our training and mission days. I gave her notice of days I would be unavailable due to clan matters and the Uzumaki woman scheduled rest days periodically through the week just as she had demanded so I wouldn't overdo it. I wanted to argue against it but I saw the need for it, even though I doubted that I would be able to ignore the impulse to train.

It had become routine after all.

Actual training wouldn't start until tomorrow where we would have a better start since we had lost a portion of the day today. But I didn't mind as my head was still reeling because Kushina-freaking-Uzumaki was my sensei, or rather, shishou. And she and the blond bombshell known as Minato Namikaze knew my parents. Sure, I had been acquainted with the man since I was three- though it wasn't the most consistent relationships- but that was minuscule in the knowledge of their relationship with my parents.

Just as we finished solidifying our plans, a hawk cawed somewhere in the distance and Kushina's head shot up with a frown.

"Sorry to cut this short, but the Sandaime is expecting me." The woman gave me a sheepish smile, which I returned with an understanding one.

"It's alright shishou. I'll see you tomorrow."

She grinned, ruffling my hair. "Bright and early, dattebane."

With that, the jōnin flickered away with a poof of smoke, leaving me alone.

* * *

Leaving the training field, I found myself in the Akimichi district, sitting in the back of Tsukuda's with a cup of wild sweet orange tea and my planning notebook. When I had first entered the building, Miho-san had grabbed me up in a hug, congratulating me on my promotion. She was sadden by my lack of a team but I reassured her that it was fine and that my shishou was nice. Miho-san had been surprised when I mentioned Kushina's name; she was familiar with the Uzumaki, the woman having visited her little restaurant several times in the past.

Small world.

I wasn't hungry since Kushina's food was very filling, the woman practically stuffing me until I couldn't take anymore. She was similar to Miho-san that way. Once the Akimichi released me and took my order for tea, I went to my usual spot. When I wasn't with Noburu, Akane, and Shisui, I always sat at the back of the room so that I could focus on my planning without peering eyes.

I let my own rove over the familiar English letters as I tried to refresh my memory of the series. My memories of events before Naruto's birth were flimsy at best, though I knew some things. In my looping, cursive script, my eyes settled on a line that I had underlined several times.

 _'Kannabi Bridge Mission_ _: K (recently promoted-jōnin) leads Team M on mission into Grass. R kidnapped. O 'dies' on retrieval mission in cave-in. K receives eye. Rock nin chase them until M returns_.'

I frowned, my heart sinking at the reminder. The words seemed so cold; these were the events leading up to people's deaths, people I had just spent the afternoon with, and I had just written them down as though I was writing down groceries. Shaking my head with a sigh, I continued, just a little more.

 _'Bridge destroyed. Later mission, R kidnapped by Mist. Three tails sealed. Mist follows. R dies.'_

Unable to stare at the bleak words any longer, I closed the notebook and sighed into my cup of tea. What was I going to do? The words loomed over me closer and closer every day that passed. Objectively, I was in a good position; I was being taught by Kushina Uzumaki, who was intimately involved with Minato Namikaze -I hadn't missed the way the pair looked at each other, I wondered if they were married yet- who led the three ninja who were at the center of all this mess. And I had a feeling that spars with the trio would be a recurring thing.

But subjectively…what could I really do?

I was five years old and three and a half feet of book knowledge and chakra control. The byakugan and Jūken would be invaluable; I didn't need height or strength when I could cause severe internal damage with the tap of my fingers. The battlefield though, if I was even allowed to go out on the field, would be another challenge. Not hesitating during a spar was one thing; could I really fight against enemy ninja in the same way? Would I be able kill another human being? Sure I could fight, but would I _kill_?

 _Could_ I kill?

Maybe…maybe as long as I could make it through the war, everything would turn out alright. Maybe I could influence something into changing for the better.

I would have to get stronger. I didn't know how much time I had left before the shit hit the fan but I would have to. I didn't have any other choice. The only way I would be able to do anything is if I went all in. Graduating the academy would be nothing compared to the amount of effort and stress I would undergo in order to stop all this tragedy from happening. And it would be worth it if I was able to pull it off.

I could only hope.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** December 17th, 2016

 **Minor edits:** February 20th, 2017

...

As always, thanks to everyone who has followed/favorite this story so far, I appreciate it!

 **Reviews**

Thanks to _academysscholar314, AmericanNidiot, lizyeh2000, BlackDove WhiteDove, tatewaki2000, Judgment of the Arbiter, starsarebright, Guest, blahlina17 ShugoYuuki123, Sekai Kun, NatNicole, Guest, MerryKitten, kirika o7, An Echo in Time, Heitor, k123, chloemika, Keira16, one who reads too much, Palaserece, FreelanceBum, Determined Dancer, calcu22, Scarla Roza, Guest, Mari, Tamani, ElementalFoxGoddess_ , and _Guest_ for reviewing on the last chapter.

Considering the growth of this fic, there may come a time when I won't be able to list off everyone who reviewed but for now I will continue to. But I will always try respond to questions. However that's for the future, for now let's get to some reviews.

-a _cademysscholar314_ asked, "... Is Kakashi supposed to be her jōnin sensei? That would be such a twist!"

Considering their relationship, that would be the most interesting (and funniest) thing ever. Now I kind of wished I had thought of that. Maybe I'll make an alternative fic of this chapter where that happens.

- _Sekai Kun_ , I can't help the cliffhangers, sometimes they are too perfect. And don't worry, there will be Shisui and Junko bonding time despite being on separate teams in the future.

- _kirika o7_ and _Scarla Roza_ made mention of Shikaku being her sensei, and that's another person that would've been interesting to choose, though considering they are in the midst of war, he in particular would be busy devising strategies for the war effort to take on a student in my opinion. Still, a very interesting choice.

- _Keira16_ , Junko's half Senju bloodline will have a huge part later in this arc, and its significance will continue to grow the older she gets. There's not much she can do now since she's still a child and she is under the care of the Hyūga.

- _Guest_ , the relationship and personalities of Neji and Hinata are subject to change due to Junko's introduction into the clan but there are many ways for Neji to still be an asshole and Hinata to be shy. I have some things in mind, it won't be the same of canon but I think it will be worth it and fit into the narrative.

- _Mari_ asked, "Are her parents dead? Captured? Her sensei was Jiraiya wasn't it?"

I can't answer the question about her parents because it pertains to spoilers, sorry! Jiraiya, though... I don't know if Junko would've been able to handle his personality, though it would've been very funny to write.

- _Heitor_ asked a bunch of questions so I'm gonna go through them one by one.

-I agree that the interlude chapter was exposition heavy, going from one event to the other, just to explain the scene in the grander scheme of the chapter. If I remember correctly, the reason I didn't go as deep in that scene when Mei scolds Junko because I had already went into that scene in Chapter 7 when it happened the first time and didn't want to repeat it, but I should do Mei's perspective some service. I might go and revise it later, but for now I want to continue this arc.

Q: Why didn't Junko get a team?

Several factors came about when I decided to make Junko have her own sensei/shishou.

As Junko has alluded to several times, there are higher powers at work that she isn't completely aware of, working for her and against her. For the progress of the story and further development of Junko as a character, being with another team wouldn't allow what I have planned for her. And Kushina is the perfect character for that I believe, since 1) in the series, I don't think she would've been sent out of the village because of the Kyūbi (and canon doesn't go into specifics) and 2) her connection to the Senju clan (through Mito Senju-Uzumaki).

-As for the dreams, I think I've developed Junko enough as the kind of person who bottles up all of her feelings. She's the type of character that says she's fine when she's not. Which manifests itself in her dreams. Just because you ignore your feelings doesn't mean they go away. Satomi's words from before did have some effect after all.

Q: Are we going to see Junko interacting with other Hyūga? Will she ever meet with the rest of her close family and other Main House Members?

-To answer it simply, yes. Junko can't change the clan for the better if she doesn't interact with others from her clan. (Even if they do treat her like an outsider). I just want to get the intro to her genin days out of the way first.

Q: When is Junko going to learn advanced techniques of the Gentle Fist?

Since she's just made genin, they'll start soon.

Q: Her parent's died didn't they? And why didn't they write back?

-I can't answer this in fear of spoilers, sorry! But don't worry, it will get resolved by the end this arc.

Q: Are you going to acknowledge the blind spot in the byakugan or ignore it?

I want to keep as close to canon rules as possible when it comes to kekkei genkai, but I will take liberties on some things. The blindspot, as least to me, doesn't seem like all that big of a hindrance as all you need to do is make sure no one gets to that spot. Besides, while Kidomaru knows about it, which is a bit ridiculous, I don't believe that many outside the clan would know about it; if the clan goes through the trouble of sealing the byakugan of the branch members to keep it from being taken and used, they would also have measures of keeping that weakness a secret as well.

Q: Will we see some of the other, less known kekkei genkai/ kekkei mora?

I don't see why not. Kekkei genkai are a very interesting aspect of the Naruto series as a whole, and I look forward to exploring them.

And on the Kakashi thing, that itself really confused me. The wiki/canon states Kakashi became genin at 5 and was promoted to chūnin at 6. But Obito and Rin didn't become genin until 9 years old. If he was allowed to take the chūnin at 6 with his teammates, either Kakashi is younger than Rin and Obito (which isn't the case since Team Minato are all around the same age) or maybe the wiki is wrong? If anyone knows about this let me know, because I am very confused.

I think that's more than enough for now, this was like a 1k author's note. Until next time.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

 _Chapter 18: Of Firsts and Fear_


	20. Of Firsts and Fear

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 18: Of Firsts and Fear_

* * *

For all her insistence on taking it easy, Kushina was a slave driver when we trained together in that first week. Red-hot Habanero was an apt nickname. She made me do twenty laps around our training ground, along with several other exercises to test the limits of my stamina. She could be more terrifying than Ikeda-sensei in some ways but at least she didn't try to psychologically scar me for life daily. I learned that I was the first student the redhead ever had and she was trying to develop her own teaching style, so I couldn't fault her on her mistakes. There weren't many mind you but I doubt teachers, even of the ninja variety, were supposed to break into their students' homes and scare the crap out of them.

...

 _After an afternoon of plotting and scheming, I returned home to Aunt Mei's expectant face._

" _How was your team assignment?"_

 _I gave her the rundown of my team situation and she didn't seem the least bit surprised._

" _Is it usual for a genin to get their own sensei Mei-obasan?" I asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table._

 _It wasn't as though I was displeased with Kushina as a teacher but it was odd for the officials and Hokage to do such a thing. With the war going strong, I wouldn't be surprised if there were a lot of teams missing shinobi, from death or other life altering injuries. It would've made more sense if I had been slotted in any one of their teams._

 _Mei paused her work at the stovetop as she thought over my question._

" _It depends on the situation. Sometimes clans will have their members overseen by their own to strengthen kekkei genkai or other clan techniques."_

 _That made sense._

" _Then why isn't either Hiashi-san or Hizashi-san my shishou?" I questioned further.  
_

" _I can only assume_ _that Uzumaki-san put in the request herself," Mei said. "It's not often that shinobi take on students, especially in these times, but it does happen."_

 _I had stared at her in surprise before nodding to myself. I had always thought that such apprenticeships were for tradesman like carpenters and blacksmiths since ninja training was heavily regulated by the village. There was a lot about the workings of the village I was still unaware of. Mei turned to me with an amused smile on her face._

" _I don't know Uzumaki-san that well, but by the way she threatened Daichi at his wedding, she must care deeply for Kimiko-san."_

 _If Kushina was as close to my mother as she had mentioned during our first encounter, maybe that was the reason. I mean, I didn't want to assume anything but maybe it was to give appreciation to my mother, to oversee me in her place? I had fallen asleep with that in mind, a warmth in my chest. Though that feeling had dissolved when the redheaded woman appeared behind me in the bathroom while I was brushing my teeth the next morning, nearly giving me a heart attack._

…

Aunt Mei had not been pleased at the disturbance that morning but welcomed the sheepish woman with a plate at the table, so all was well.

I still think Kushina did it on purpose.

Taking our team picture and getting my ID was a bit awkward since, well, we didn't have a team. I was fine with not taking it as I didn't see the point, but Kushina wanted the full experience and basically dragged me from my home. The cameraman had been put off by my age, as he should be, but the older kunoichi had been ready to put him in his place. It was kind of sweet in a violent way. Kushina had to kneel beside me so we could both fit in the frame but she was very happy with the outcome all the same and so was I.

The first week was also spent letting Kushina gauge my abilities and getting comfortable in each other's presence. Even though we had gotten along great on the first day, I knew she was a bit hesitant on teaching me jutsu because of my age. She had my files from the academy and she had seen some of it firsthand in my partnered match alongside Obito, but she wanted to know the extent of my abilities so she could figure out how and what she could teach me. Since the redhead excelled in ninjutsu, she planned to teach me some barrier ninjutsu as she saw it would match my defensive style, as well as some water transformations to work on my mild water affinity.

Taijutsu was already more than covered by the clan but Kushina insisted on teaching me some moves in her style to 'loosen me up' as she liked to put it. Although I thought the Jūken was plenty smooth enough, I nodded along with her plans. I would never put down learning something new; I needed all the help I could get. Genjutsu was out the window as she didn't have a knack for it which I didn't mind at all. After that intro with Ikeda-sensei a year ago, I didn't want any part of it in my repertoire.

The fact that I had Shisui put me under one was merely experimentation and nothing more. But that's a story for another day.

And in that first week, I didn't let it bother me that I had seen neither hide nor hair of my friends. I'm sure they were having a similar introduction with their own sensei. I had hoped to catch a glimpse of the trio while walking to the training fields but was never lucky enough to run into them.

I wasn't worried though.

Well, kind of, but I was sure they would be alright.

Hopefully.

The training ground Kushina booked for us was one of my favorites, the one with the lake and mini island in the center. It made sense considering the woman's affinity but I took solace in the familiarity of the place. I usually came an hour before shishou did so I could get my hour of meditation in. Sure, I could've done it at home but starting in the training ground centered me for the rest of the day. Aunt Mei had rescheduled her life as well to work with my new routine, something I was both grateful for and guilty about, even though she tried to reassure me that it was nothing.

It was in the second week that we took on our first d-rank mission. It was strange walking past the academy gates and entering the mission assignment desk in a building nearby. I swallowed my nervousness as I kept in step alongside Kushina, but it got stuck in my throat under the gaze of the seated ninja and the familiar wrinkled face of the Sandaime. The other shinobi whispered to each other, casting glances down at me as we stopped before them and I fought the urge to tug at my headband to make sure it was there. This was arguably worse than standing in front of a bunch of children.

Slipping into my polite façade, I fell lightly into a bow with Kushina as we were in the presence of our leader. When I rose, I clasped my hands behind my back, smiling up at the line of ninja in what I hoped was a charming way.

"Team Uzumaki ready for action!" Kushina declared with a grin.

There was a weariness in the Hokage's dark eyes, making him look ten years older than he was as he returned the gesture with a smile of his own. The hairs of his beard were specked with gray, along with his temples. The war had to be taking its toll on him. It was taking its toll on everyone.

"I am glad to see you are doing well, Kushina-chan." He nodded to the woman before letting his eyes drift down to me.

"You're the young prodigy, Hyūga Junko," he said, casting his smile over to me. "Your clan must think very highly of you for graduating so young."

I'm sure they gloated about it to the other clans but I had barely heard any praise for it other than that awkward dinner party. Just additional training and more lectures about upholding the clan name.

"They are pleased at my accomplishments," I smiled, even though Kushina twitched minutely at my side. "I can only hope that I continue to meet their expectations."

The redhead absolutely hated it when I got super polite, even more so when my clan was mentioned. She thought they were brainwashing me or something.

"That's admirable of you Junko-chan." The Sandaime's smile became sad for a brief moment before disappearing as he looked at his desk where a mountain of scrolls waited. He deliberated with himself before pulling one from the side of the stack, being careful to not cause a landslide. He opened it and scanned its contents briefly before handing it off to the Uzumaki woman.

"Rio-san in the third district needs some extra assistance with her farm. I think that's more than suitable for your first mission."

Kushina twitched a bit, probably having a flashback to her genin days, but took it all the same.

"We'll get it done, no problem. Right, Junko-chan?"

"Of course, shishou."

* * *

With our dismissal, we set out to the western edge of the village where the majority of the farms lied. I had been around this part of the village only once as Konoha was humongous and my legs were tiny and weak. It was quite a quaint place, away from the bustle and noise of the main part of the village. We were greeted by an elderly woman as we approached the gates, a simply dressed grandmotherly figure who was hunched over with age.

"Hello Rio-san, Team Uzumaki has taken your mission," the redhead introduced as we walked up to where she sat on her porch.

"Oh, thank you so much for taking this old lady's request," she said happily before looking down to where I stood, her expression changing drastically.

"What is this child doing here?" she asked, noticing the headband that sat on my head with an expression of surprise. "You shouldn't be playing with the hitai-ate dear. Those are for real ninja."

This was going to be a common occurrence, I could already tell. I let out a silent sigh through my nose, letting my patent smile spread across my face as Kushina quickly came to my aid.

"Rio-san, I can assure you that Junko-chan is a full-fledged genin," the Uzumaki said. "She even graduated at the top of her class."

That seemed to do nothing but make the wrinkles on her face multiply as her lips dropped into a frown. I had worked hard to claim victory of the top spot of our class, only beating Shisui by a few points in the knowledge sections of our exams. He still managed to get the jump on me in taijutsu though. He's too fast.

"So young? Oh dear, the academy's churning them out younger and younger."

Sparing me another glance, at which I held onto my innocent smile, she led us into the backyard where a large plot of land stretched across the area. A few farmhands milled about working on their tasks for the day, who spared us only a passing glimpse before returning to their work. She took us to a fenced area that looked worse for wear, some of the herbs looking withered and brown. It was more than twice the size of my father's garden.

"I have been having problems with the upkeep since Shouhei went off fight," the elder woman said solemnly. "And a few of my usual farmhands have been sick all week too."

"It's not a problem at all Rio-san; Junko-chan and I will take care of it in no time."

Parting with a last glance in my direction, the old woman hobbled into her little abode leaving us alone. Kushina smiled sympathetically at me.

"You're probably going to get that a lot, dattebane."

"I expect it shishou," I sighed again, carefully tying back the long sleeves of my yukata to get them out of the way and pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

I was only slightly surprised when Kushina hustled down and began to help me clean out the weeds from the large plot of herbs. I was sure that she had her fill of d-rank missions to last a lifetime during her own genin days but I was grateful for the help nonetheless. I tended to my father's garden regularly but this would take me all day to get through due to the lack of teammates.

Taking up a spade, I worked at one end of the plot while the redhead worked at the other. It was quiet while the both of us dug out weeds from the garden, being mindful of the medical herbs that were healthy, as sparse as they were. I didn't mind the tedium of the task as much as the canon characters made it out to be. Then again, maybe it was just me. When my hands were busy with the repetitive motions, it was easy to clear my mind of everything, all my worries about the future. I enjoyed the grit of soil under my fingernails as I dug out weed after weed. The morning, waning summer sun brushed against my arms and a light breeze teased my bangs.

It was nice. I could almost forget that I hadn't seen my parents in almost two years.

Forget that there was a war going on beyond Konoha's borders.

That things would only become more hectic from now on.

In this moment, there was peace, if only one manufactured by ignorance.

I made it through a little under half of my assigned part of the plot when Kushina called for a break. Wiping the sweat off my forehead and dusting off my yukata, I ambled my way over to where she waited for me on the elderly woman's porch. I hadn't realized how long I'd been working since the time seemed to pass by so quickly. There was a slight tightness in my muscles from crouching for so long but other than that, I didn't feel tired or fatigued.

"You're kind of like a machine kiddo," Kushina commented as I plopped down at her side. A platter with a pitcher and glasses filled with iced tea waited for me, and I took one gratefully.

"I tend to my father's garden regularly," I shrugged, taking a sip. "I think it's relaxing."

She stared at me for a moment before shaking her head.

"You're a weird kid, dattebane."

I could only give her another shrug; couldn't refute that.

I looked down at my dirty fingers. It was strange how easy it all was. Well, not easy per say, but more like how routine my life in this world had become since my realization. It seemed like years ago, though in reality it was a simple three years that I had become aware of my reincarnation. Three years of training, plotting, and planning in hopes of a better future. Sometimes, I still regret remembering.

I wonder how differently things would have turned out for me if I hadn't. Ignorance was bliss after all.

A hand pushed down on my head, startling me out of my thoughts and I blinked up at the source.

"Don't sweat it Junko-chan," Kushina smiled. "Everyone has something weird about them. They're just really good at hiding it, dattebane."

I couldn't help but think the woman was referring to the beast she kept sealed inside her. I smiled in return.

"I know, shishou."

After we were done with our drinks, we continued with our work. But I couldn't shake Kushina's words. I knew she had meant nothing by it, Noburu called me a weirdo all the time but considering everything, I was quite the oddity. An almost 'perfect' kunoichi in following rules and protocol, but a bizarre child. Even Shisui with his prodigy status wasn't as strange as I was. He was inquisitive and surprisingly open-minded for a six-year-old but he belonged in a way that I didn't.

That I couldn't.

Shaking my head with a sigh, I gripped my spade and dug into the earth, cutting away at the roots of a particularly thick bundle of weeds. Those kinds of comparisons wouldn't help me now. I had a job to do.

I tried to let myself fall into the lull of digging and pulling, but I couldn't reach my usual meditative state. The sun was still shining as it had all morning, the sound of the farmhands in the distance calling to each other came occasionally. But something had changed, a faint ache littering the length of my fingers as they dipped into the soil with my spade.

I dug out another weed when the feeling hit me again and I rubbed away the goosebumps that rose on my skin. Something was definitely wrong. I looked down at my hands, noticing how numb the tips of my fingers were. It wasn't the same feeling I got when I would overdo training or tending to my garden. It was a tingling, almost painful feeling. The mound of soil I had just dug into was no different than the soil I had previously dug up, at least on the surface. I grabbed the bundle of weeds I had carelessly thrown aside a moment ago to examine them, but they looked no different either. And I was sure that I wasn't allergic to anything.

Flexing my fingers, I stood with a frown. There was something strange about this plot. I hadn't noticed it before, but none of the other ones on the farm had the same level of decay as this one. As isolated as it was, it had to be something in the soil specifically in this area.

Bringing my hands together in a snake seal, I activated my byakugan and peered into the soil. Nothing stood out of the ordinary to me at first, but I bowed my head and focused my vision deeper underground. There was just more and more dirt until a strange line of purplish chakra stood out amongst the chromatic earth that clouded my vision. That wasn't any farming practice I was familiar with.

Kushina came up behind me with a question on her face, dusting off her pants.

"What are you doing Junko-chan?"

"There's a line of chakra under this plot," I answered, following the trail which seem to move towards the border that rose in the distance.

"Chakra?" She frowned.

"While I was working, my hands started to become numb." I stood and deactivated my dōjutsu. I lifted my hands, showing her my palms and fingertips which were turning a slight red. "I think it might be the reason why the soil is so strange over here."

Kushina crouched down to join me, running her fingers through the soil. Her hands appeared to be unaffected by whatever it was. Maybe that was the Kyūbi's doing?

"Strange is right," she mumbled, scoping up a handful and bringing it to her face to smell.

Before she could say anything else, a scream came from somewhere, in one of the plots nearby. It was a frightening, bloodcurdling scream that cut off abruptly. Every muscle in my body tensed and my hand automatically flew to my kunai pouch. Kushina already had one brandished.

Her violet eyes found mine sharply.

"Get to the farm house, now!" The tone of her voice left no room for debate. It was one of a commander.

Nodding, my chakra fidgeting underneath my skin, I semi-flickered to the house where Rio-san was wobbling out onto the porch.

"Oh dear, what's going on? What was that scream?" the old woman asked worriedly and I quickly ushered her back inside the homestead. My thoughts were running on overdrive, a dozen scenarios and possibilities running through my head.

It was more than likely that we were being accosted by enemy ninja. That scream was unlike anything I'd ever heard. Filled with pain and fear; it wasn't like my third birthday with the clan's jūinjutsu or even my first day at the academy with the genjutsu demonstration. Those screams had been scared and confused, frightened in the way only children could be.

This scream had been terrified in a way I could only imagine someone confronting death would sound, someone who could see their life coming to an end.

Shaking my head and calling forth my chakra from my core, I refocused my attention on the old woman next to me. I untied my long sleeves, making sure my senbon hadn't been jostled and were all accounted for. I had to be ready. We were standing in the threshold to the kitchen, the woman's wrinkled face becoming even more detailed with her worried frown.

"Shishou has gone to investigate the source of the scream." There wasn't much I could do but get in her way. "It's best if we stay indoors for now, Rio-san."

My body and mind were conflicted. A part of me wanted to run and hide while the other wanted to rush to Kushina's side. Rio-san fidgeted anxiously nearby and I took a deep breath to calm myself. Bringing my hands up, I performed the snake seal and activated my byakugan once again to scout the area. It appeared quiet outside until two figures appeared at the edge of my vision. One I recognized, my shishou, but the other was unfamiliar with no identifiable insignia.

The two were in a standoff. The invader was male, non-descript with his brown hair and dark eyes, but his chakra network was defined like someone who was familiar with its usage. I stretched the limits of my byakugan but couldn't see any sign of the injured, or more likely dead farmhand. What could this invader possibly gain from attacking this farm? It wasn't even one of the more lucrative farms available in the village, especially if it was an enemy trying to weaken Konoha from within. Assuming that this intruder was also the one who installed the weird chakra system underneath the plot, he must've been around this area at least a while. If so, what was his reason for launching an attack on this small farm, and why not sooner?

My attention sharpened and my breath shook slightly as the intruder launched himself at Kushina, who deflected the attack with her kunai. I felt completely useless as I watched them trade blow after blow from inside the safety of the house. The elderly woman at my side was looking at me with a mixture of shock and confusion. Letting my dōjutsu fade, I turned back to Rio.

"Kushina-shishou is confronting an intruder on the premises." It was probably the worst thing to say in this situation, as the color began to drain from her face but I continued. "She is a jōnin level kunoichi Rio-san. She will be able to take care of it."

In the short weeks the pair of us had been together, I had learned a lot about the woman. She was rambunctious, strong-willed, and determined. She cared deeply for the village and even more so about my well-being. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to either of us.

The older woman seemed to calm down at my words, that is, until a noise came from somewhere in the house. My byakugan activated immediately and I caught sight of a figure, just above us.

Someone was inside the house.

* * *

Time slowed as my mind ran through a hundred scenarios and outcomes, remembering every hypothetical situation I had gone through in the academy and all the textbooks I had read.

What should I do?

What could I do?

The enemy was making their way through the top floor of the house, having gained on our location in the split moment my byakugan wasn't activated. Their chakra network was just as developed as the intruder Kushina was fighting outside. Rio-san was shaking beside me, almost ready to pass out by the quick sounds of her breath and the quaking of her knees. My own fingers were shaking around the kunai I had in my hand, and I tightened my grip to focus.

I had to move; this was a mission and Rio-san was my client. If I couldn't deal with this, I had no chance of succeeding in any other mission, if I even made it through this one alive. The intruder was coming closer, skulking on the floorboards above us. Focusing my vision on the immediate area, I noticed the pantry; it was packed with bags of grain to the ceiling but there was enough room for the older lady.

I grabbed Rio-san by the hand and tugged her to the door, throwing it open as quickly and quietly as I could while tracking the intruder's moments. She tried to speak but I brought my hands up to silence her, pushing her into the small space and sliding the door closed before she could make a sound. Crouching low, I scurried into a cupboard underneath the sink just as the intruder stepped off the last step of the stairs.

I slowed my breathing as the enemy crept into the kitchen. This intruder was female with light brown hair and dark eyes, holding a dangerous looking dagger in a reverse grip. This was going from bad to worse, far beyond the scope of a d-rank mission. I wouldn't be able to do this on my own. No other intruders appeared in my extended vision but they could be just on the edge, waiting for the right time to strike. The man Kushina was fighting against was still giving her the run around, and who knew if there were any more waiting for us. I had to call for back up.

Reaching carefully into my pouch, I pulled out one of Noburu's high-powered flare bombs and attached it to the end of my kunai. If I could get outside, maybe I'd be able to signal some reinforcements.

Hopefully, reinforcements of the friendly variety.

Just as I finished, a solid thud resounded throughout the room and everything stopped. Rio-san had tripped over one of the sacks of grain in the pantry. The enemy ninja darted towards the door, ready to slide it open, when my body moved.

I shot from the cupboard, throwing a clean kunai at her as I did. The woman easily deflected the offending object but her eyes widened as they caught sight of me.

"A child?" I glared at her, eyes pulsing. I gathered as much courage as I could, even though my stomach twisted painfully into knots from where I stood.

"What are you doing in our village?" I demanded in my pathetically high pitched voice.

She continued to stare down at me, her face twisting in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Will Konoha not stop her ruthless accumulation of power?" she muttered angrily to herself, moving towards me.

I had no idea what this woman talking about, but none of it sounded good. I quickly took several steps towards the doorway; there was no way I was going to let her anywhere near me. I could see an open window at end of the hallway behind me and it was probably the only chance I had to lead her outside and away from the elderly woman.

"Why are you here?" I demanded again, keeping several feet between me and the crazy woman. Rio-san was on the floor near the door of the pantry, shaking like a leaf. I couldn't let her get hurt. "If it is meant to harm the people of Konoha, I cannot let you leave."

Stronger words than I felt, I twisted my fingers into the sleeves of my yukata with my left hand for a senbon and lifted my rigged kunai into view with the other.

"Do you even know what you're fighting for child?" she hissed, prowling towards me. "You have been blinded by this village. My comrades and I will free you."

Free me? Comrades? What was going on? I had almost made it to the doorway when the woman sprinted at me. I threw the senbon at her with a chakra charged hand and she had jerk around to dodge, bumping into the table in the middle of the room as she did.

This was my chance.

I bolted into the hallway, sending myself into a semi-flicker as I neared the window. But the woman was on my heels. I jumped at the window, grabbing the top of the wooden frame and flipped out onto the side of the house. Her fingers brushed the bottom of my foot as I took off towards the roof with chakra and adrenaline enhanced speed. Channeling a large amount of chakra into my fingers, I activated the paper bomb and threw it into the sky as hard as I could. But before I could launch myself off the thatched roof, an arm grabbed me around the middle and a voice growled in my ear.

"Don't you dare-"

The air above us ignited.

My ears popped as the explosion sent us crashing to the ground. My senses were scrambled and disconnected as I hit the earth, cushioned by the intruder's body. Noburu's bomb had been much more powerful than I'd realized. I struggled out of the crazy woman's arms, crawling away as fast as I could.

I didn't get very far. A hand wrapped around my ankle, jerking me back. I let out a scream that I couldn't hear, digging my fingers into the dirt to get away, using my other leg to kick her with all my might. I managed to get her in the face with a lucky kick and she gave a scream I could barely hear over the ringing in my ears, and suddenly I was free. I stumbled to my feet, tripping over myself as I turned around to face her.

I should've ran. Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to run. But it was ingrained in me that it was unwise to turn my back on a dangerous enemy until the threat was neutralized. I knew I wouldn't be able to get very far. I grasped a kunai from my thigh pouch and fought to hold myself together. My equilibrium was all messed up.

The woman pushed herself to her feet, blood running down her face. It was terrifying. There was such malice in her eyes and the blood only amplified the effect. Her lips moved soundlessly, looking down at me with absolute disdain and I could only stare back in fear, clutching onto the weapon in my hand.

Why did this have to be my first mission? How could a d-rank go so wrong?

Gritting my teeth, I channeled chakra into my eyes and reactivated my byakugan. I wasn't going down without a fight. I couldn't. Every muscle in my body tensed as she launched herself towards me, throwing a kunai at me as she did. I blocked it with my own, dodging more clumsily than I should. I was still messed up. But then again, so was she. She pulled out the dangerous looking dagger from before as she neared.

I managed to block a few manic swings until she struck as I tripped over my feet, sending my kunai flying away. She didn't give me the chance to grab another as she continued to swing down at me, becoming more and more crazed the closer she got. Her lips were still moving, and as my hearing returned little by little, I recognized the crazed rumblings of someone far too gone.

I couldn't use the full extent of the Jūken as I wasn't stable enough. The only reason I hadn't been stabbed yet was because Noburu's bomb had disrupted the woman's equilibrium as well. If I was able to get enough space, I had just enough chakra to pull off a few jutsu, and that was only if I deactivated my byakugan. But that was the only thing keeping me from getting sliced to pieces. The woman's blade came close to my nose and I was barely able to deflect its trajectory with a chakra pulsing hand.

I gasped as she threw her other hand out, releasing a spindle of wire which flew too fast for me to dodge. She pulled my feet from under me and I lost my breath as my back hit the ground. The woman gained on me quickly, trapping me underneath her as she grabbed my neck and pinned me to the earth. I clawed at her gloved hand, trying fruitlessly to free myself. She was still muttering to herself, dark eyes trained on my face as she held me down. The blood on her face dripped onto mine.

I let out a cry, desperately fighting, chakra dancing on the surface of my skin as I fought to push her hand away from my neck. I only manage to keep her grip from crushing my throat, just enough to get some wheezing breaths. As I struggled to breathe, my hearing returned and the crazy woman's mumbling became words.

"I will free you from your burden!" she declared, raising her blade in the air.

I could only stare in horror as the dagger inched closer and closer in slow motion. There wasn't a thing I could do; my chakra was at its limit, my body restrained. My breath and heart stopped in my chest as the blade reached my face and I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to watch the end.

There was pain.

There was a clang of metal against metal. And then a scream of agony.

There was the feeling of wetness on my face and hands, and the smell of iron in the air.

The weight of her body was lifted, and I could finally breathe.

I gasped for air, rolling over onto my side and coughing as I took in too much too fast. Every nerve in my body was on fire, frenzied. Where had she gone? What happened? I brought shaking hands up to my cheeks, wiping the wetness off my face. Blood glistened on my fingertips.

"Junko!"

I found big, familiar violet eyes staring down at me in a dirtied face as hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me from the ground. Kushina quickly cut the wire from around my legs and gathered me into her arms, smearing the blood as she cupped my cheek.

"Junko-chan, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Her voice was frantic, becoming more panicked with every word as I regained control of my thoughts.

Was I alright?

I could feel the cuts caused by the ninja wire on my legs, having cut through my leggings. My back hurt from the fall and my ears were still ringing from the explosion. My neck was sore and it hurt to swallow. I could feel the onset of chakra exhaustion and the warmth of the blood that had splattered onto my face lingered in my pores.

"Junko-chan!"

"I-I'm a-alright." My lips moved and words came out but I couldn't recognize them as my own. The Uzumaki woman let out a shaky breath, squeezing me tightly to her.

I was alive.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** December 28th, 2016

 **Minor editing:** March 5th, 2017

...

As always, thanks to everyone who have added this story to their favorites or have followed it this far. I appreciate it.

I hope everyone had a great Christmas if you celebrate it. If not, I hope you had a great Sunday. I would've posted this chapter sooner but considering the content of this chapter and real life stuff, I pushed it back a bit. Though seeing all your reactions at Junko's sensei was pretty fun.

 **Reviews:**

Thanks to _tw2000, Tamani, Arenea Nara, lizyeh2000, k123, Sekai Kun, Kazenos, Palaserece, Scarla Roza, AxidentlGoddess, Ginseng Tea, Judgment of the Arbiter, OneWhoReadsTooMuch, Zafrinel, kirika o7, bloodplus103, AmericanNidiot, chloemika, Iron Dragon Maiden, starsarebright, KimranReech, OTrizy, Tsuki, Zlag, Zilcho, EVA-Saiyajin, FreelanceBum, Yaya, AnimeFan972,_ and the multiple Guests for all the feedback, especially about the plot holes in Kakashi's life. I am definitely less confused than I was before.

-Both _k123_ and _AxidentlGoddess_ asked about Kakashi's relationship with Junko.

Kakashi and Junko's relationship will be something to look forward to as the story progresses, because he does understand the struggle of being a young prodigy. But Junko doesn't like to play nice with those who underestimate her, so it'll take a bit for the both of them to get over their egos.

- _Palaserece_ : Oh, Kushina's probably going to have a rough time with the Hyūga but I'm sure she can handle it. The Hyūga clearly have much influence over Junko's life, so they may have the ability to change her sensei but Kushina is determined not to let that happen. You'll have to wait and see.

- _Scarla Roza_ : Don't worry, a chapter involving Kushina, Itachi, and Junko, as well as Shisui, is coming relatively soon.

- _OneWhoReadsTooMuch_ commented: "It's kind of strange to realize that if they hesitated like that in an actual battle they would have died. There is still a war going on and eventually they will be sent out into it."

That's a reasonable observation. Considering the state of the war, other villages are probably also sending out child soldiers as sad as it is. I'm working under the assumption that Team Minato haven't experienced the full assault of the war until the events of the Kannabi Bridge mission. Also, consider that the team are familiar with Junko, having known her for a little over a year as sporadic as it is. I think it's understandable they don't go all out initially against her as it's a spar and she isn't just a nameless enemy.

-To the Guest who asked about Junko inheriting the mokuton/wood release:

I haven't really decided to be honest. It's well within her genetic makeup to have it since it's a kekkei genkai of the Senju clan, though only manifested naturally in Hashirama. And on a slightly related note, Kishimoto stated that a sharingan user and a byakugan will have each dōjutsu, so it's entirely possible that Junko could have two kekkei genkai. Still…it's something that she would have to develop and learn for a while and wouldn't be useful until she's a teenager or adult. Unless other things like ROOT come into play, since apparently Danzo stole a scroll relating to it, per the wiki, there aren't many people that would be able to teach her or help foster the ability.

- _kirika o7_ asked: "Will her presence alter the Hyūga affair when Hinata was kidnapped or will she be the one who will be kidnapped?"

I have some ideas about what I should do for that event, but nothing is set in stone as of now. Kidnapping Hinata would be useful since she's younger than Junko, and despite how creepy it sounds, she would probably be more malleable to whatever they want her for. But since the Hyūga affair will take place when Junko is around nine or ten years old, Junko might look more valuable considering her prodigy status.

- _bloodplus103_ : I'm assuming your last review was sent as a Guest that asked a bunch of questions about Shisui and Junko's relationship, Since they started with close to the same sentence about final's week. Thanks for taking to time to rewrite them regardless.

To answer all your questions concisely, there will be a Shisui interlude going over how their relationship developed after their time in the park and how Akane and Noburu reacted to him entering their inner circle. I have a page written and a faint outline of the rest but it will have to come at certain part within this arc, so it may not be out for a while. But there will be Shisui and Junko bonding moments in the chapters yet to come.

- _AmericanNidiot_ , the only problem with getting info from another author's work for canon stuff is that they might have artistically changed to fit the writer's vision for their story. (And I haven't had time to catch up on that story since I want to still to my schedule for this one.) But thanks anyways.

- _OTrizy_ asked: "Is there another different PoV chapter coming soon?"

Not for a bit, and as you can see from this chapter, things are too hyped in Junko's life right now for me to change but there will be one later. And as for five-year-olds children doing ridiculous feats, as demonstrated in the series itself with Kakashi and Itachi in the series, test the limits of my suspension of disbelief every episode. But it is also very fun to write.

- _Iron Dragon Maiden_ , on chapter 9: I like the way you think; blacksmithing would be very profitable in a ninja village and definitely more safe so Noburu's mother wanting him to be a ninja really doesn't make sense to the outside viewer. It makes me want to write a chapter where Junko interacts with the Fujioka family, which I definitely should.

- _KimranReech_ : Junko isn't supposed to be a universally liked character, though there is bias in her favor as it is from her perspective, so it's interesting to see someone not completely like her.

Shisui will get more screen time in the future, as in this story at least, his life differs from Obito's in several ways. And as I writer, I kind of like making characters suffer, as it makes the good times at least ten times more worth it. (I hope that didn't come off as strange.) And Kushina and Minato are definitely too good for this world.

- _EVA-Saiyajin_ : Thanks for the kind words and I'll try to skim the author you pointed out, though I have some ideas about the Hyūga genes and dōjutsu that would be fun to explore.

-And finally, to the rude Guest who began a review telling me to "Fuck off" because Junko's supposed "OP-ness":

Have you ever read or watched the Naruto series by chance? The power the children characters have is ridiculous, especially over characters and entities much older and stronger than them, yet they make it out alive, for the most part, despite all odds. Even Kakashi himself is ridiculously over powered as a child. But I supposed you see no problem in the fact that he can live well into adulthood without serious inhibiting injury even after becoming genin at five and chūnin at six. And losing his eye doesn't count since he received the sharingan soon afterwards.

But as a side note, according to the info known about the Hyūga and the chakra pathway system, if one was to mess up someone's tenketsu with the Gentle Fist techniques they would totally be able to level the field no matter their age or level. Manipulating, blocking, or destroying the tenketsu on the chakra pathway system has dangerous effects on the organs and muscles which they inhabit, as well as stopping chakra flow.

I hope posting hateful, non-constructive criticism- because an OC _tied_ with a canon character- made you feel better.

On that note, I don't mind criticism on my writing, or the plot and characters of this story, as I see it is as way of seeing though my reader base's eyes, pointing to things I should perhaps go into with more depth or things I didn't pay enough attention to.

I only ask that you be polite about it.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

 _Chapter 19: Of Haze and Aftershocks_


	21. Of Haze and Aftershocks

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 19: Of Haze and Aftershocks_

* * *

It wasn't long until a squad of ninja arrived on the scene. A mixture of the police force and special ops were spread across the area, the assailants having been collected and hauled off to interrogation. Kushina was talking to an Anbu nearby while a medical ninja tended to my injuries on Rio-san's porch. The cuts along my arms and legs were healed quickly, along with my sore ribs and the wound on my forehead. By some miracle, nothing was broken. The iryō-nin draped a blanket around my shoulders after he finished, giving me a prolonged stare before going to tend to the farmhands who had been injured, caught in the invaders' path.

One of them had been killed.

I absentmindedly played with the rips in my leggings. Aunt Mei wouldn't be happy with the state of them. I had little hope they could be saved and don't even get me started with the state of my yukata. The iryō-nin had managed to get the rest of the blood off my face but the splash of it on my yukata was pretty bad, though that was an understatement, and the sleeves were more like ribbons. The stain just spread and spread until it covered my entire chest and my obi. I didn't think either was salvageable but I couldn't doubt Mei's abilities.

"Junko-chan?"

There was this one time I spilled this special fertilizer from the Yamanaka shop on myself while planting flowers in a new plot that Noburu and the others had helped me build in the garden. It had smelled something fierce. I hadn't thought it would ever come out of my clothes but Aunt Mei was a miracle worker. That yukata looked better than when I first got it when she was through with it for which I was grateful. It was one of my favorites.

"Junko-chan!"

I blinked up into a familiar pair of eyes as Kushina's hands clasped onto mine.

They were warm.

"I'm sorry shishou, did you say something?" My voice was odd to my ears, the sound muddled from the ringing that had long since faded away. The woman frowned, looking over her shoulder to glare at a tall figure in a KMPF uniform behind her.

"Do you really need to do this now? Hasn't she gone through enough?" Her tone was tense and exasperated, giving my all too tiny hands another squeeze.

I hadn't realized they were so small before. There were already hard callouses on my fingers from the years of training, and if I looked close enough, I could see all the little scars that had accumulated from practicing with shuriken and kunai. There were so many of them.

A gruff voice spoke, pulling my thoughts back on track.

"She'll have to get through it if she's going to be a ninja." I looked up into an equally gruff looking face, the man's features seemingly carved from stone into a permanent frown. "Maybe she should've stayed in the academy a few more years if she can't handle it."

Kushina snapped at him, emitting a growl as her hair began to float around her. How did she get it to do that? I wish I could do that. Too bad my hair wasn't long enough.

 _Come on Junko, focus!_

"Listen here you bastard," she hissed, getting close to the man's face who smartly took several footsteps back. "Don't you dare speak another word. How would you feel if Itachi-chan was in this situation?"

My mind locked onto the familiar name. Itachi? The name of the man fighting with Kushina clicked in my head and Fugaku Uchiha glared back at my shishou, his dark eyes burning into her.

"Leave my son out of this Uzumaki," he growled. "There is no doubt that he'll handle the situation better than this when he comes of age."

"Mikoto should've ran when she had the chance. You're a heartless bastard, dattebane!" Kushina glared, seeming ready to pounce when another body entered the fray, another dark-haired man in a KMPF uniform.

"There's a time and a place for this you two," he spoke, giving them both a look.

Fugaku reluctantly pulled back, acting as though he hadn't been ready to get into a shouting match with the redhead. Kushina on the other hand wasn't as easily pacified. The man threw his hands up in peacemaking as she turned towards him.

"Kushina-san, I know she's your student but we need whatever information she might have to strengthen our investigation."

The woman frowned, her hair lowering and scary aura receding.

"I know, but still…." She glanced at me, worry heavy on her face. I blinked, idly pulling threads from my ruined leggings and wrapping them around my small, calloused fingers.

"It won't take long, I assure you." He smiled kindly as he too looked down at me. He had a nice smile. "It's better than having ANBU interrogate her."

It seemed that was all she needed to hear as Kushina sighed, dropping her arms and taking a step back. Giving her a nod in thanks, the man stepped up to me and knelt so he was in my eyeline, pulling a notebook from one of the pockets of his vest.

"Hello, Junko-san, I'm Uchiha Kouta," he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san," I greeted automatically, years of ingrained courtesy lessons appearing through the fog that muddled my thoughts.

This seemed to have the opposite effect it usually had, the adults all sharing a look before turning back to me. Kouta let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Though it could be under better circumstances."

I simply stared, waiting for him to get to the questions before my mind wandered off track again. Staring back for a moment, he quickly flipped open his notebook.

"Can you tell me what happened the moment you and your sensei arrived on the scene?"

I went through everything as methodically and detailed as I could. I told the officer about the moment we arrived at Rio-san's farm, to our break and my discovery of the line of chakra exactly thirty meters below the ground, which stretched away from the village center and towards the border. It was with cold clarity that I went through my engagement with the invading kunoichi, from how I hid the elderly woman in the pantry, to me leading the enemy outside and throwing the flare-rigged kunai into the air before being captured.

How she had trapped me with ninja wire and was ready to kill me, her hand around my neck.

How I felt the cut of her blade along my face before she was forcibly ripped away from me.

I trailed off after that point, staring down at my bloodstained yukata. It wasn't mine, of course it wasn't mine, as it had gone cold, soaking through my under shirt and sticking to the skin of my chest. I could still feel the woman's fresh blood on my face, lingering in my pores.

That had been warm too.

Kushina's voice registered when her hand came down on my head and I stared into the back of her flak vest as she blocked the Uchiha's view of me.

"That's enough." Her voice left no room for argument.

"I understand," Kouta backed off, standing up as he gave a brief glance down at his notes. "Thank you for your information Junko-san."

"You're welcome Uchiha-san."

* * *

Kushina picked me up and whisked me away from the farmlands as soon as the officers finished, leaping over the rooftops of the village center toward the compound. The trip was silent. I could feel her eyes on me as I tried to gather my hazy thoughts, floating just out of reach.

The only thing keeping everything in check was protocol.

"Don't we need to report to Hokage-sama, shishou?"

My question startled her and she faltered a bit on a railing before pushing off and landing on the street before the Hyūga compound.

"I'll take care of it Junko-chan. You...you just worry about getting cleaned up, dattebane."

"Okay shishou."

She let me down at my insistence- it wouldn't be proper to be carried- and we entered the compound. Clansmen milled about, staring and whispering as we walked to my residence. I occupied my mind with counting the steps it took to get there, fingers picking at the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders. It was hard to think of anything except the weight of the fabric and the grit of dust and soil that remained under my toes, little pieces digging into the soft skin in between each digit.

One foot.

Then the other.

Step by step, it seemed to take forever to get home.

One foot.

Then another and another, accompanied by stares and whispers.

I had counted up to two hundred and twelve steps when a source of chakra came suddenly and without warning, right in front of me.

"Junko-hime!"

I gasped aloud as worried hands brushed at my shoulders and against my cheeks, unable to move. For the briefest moment, through the mist and fog, dark, hate filled holes bore into me, until they morphed into Aunt Mei's pale eyes. Comforting and safe. She spared another moment, paling at the amount of blood hidden underneath the blanket that covered me before turning to Kushina.

"W-what happened? I thought it was supposed to be a d-rank mission!"

There was accusation in her voice and it dragged me out of the fog, if only a little. It wasn't Kushina's fault. She didn't do this to me.

"There were unforeseen circumstances." That was a weird way of putting it.

Why did I say it like that? The words I was trying to find, to try and appease her, floated away and dissolved before I could catch them.

I tried again.

"Don't worry about the blood Mei-obasan. It isn't mine."

That seemed to make it even worse. The mostly invisible wrinkles on her face became more pronounced, reminding me of Rio-san. And the crazed kunoichi and the dead farmhand.

The blood that used to be warm.

It was starting to make my skin itch.

Kushina and Mei exchanged words that I missed and before I knew it, I was gathered into someone's arms and there was a tub running.

I stood still as the familiar hands of Aunt Mei stripped me of the blanket and my soiled yukata, throwing it off to the side, probably to be disposed. I hoped she wouldn't throw away my senbon though; I still needed those. She very carefully pulled off my undershirt and mesh gear that hadn't stopped the blood from soaking through and staining my skin.

My breath hitched as I stared down at my chest, the red so pronounced on my pale skin.

It wasn't mine though, of course it wasn't mine. The iryō-nin had checked for injuries and had healed them all and I didn't get stabbed, I was sure I hadn't been stabbed because you should never let the enemy close to your vitals, so it couldn't be mine, because I did exactly what I had been taught, so the blood wasn't mine even though it was so bright, and red, and warm-

"Junko-hime." My gaze snapped to Aunt Mei's worried pale eyes and I focused. I was hyperventilating. The warmth of her hands on my face centered me. "You're alright. You have no injuries okay?"

"I'm alright, Mei-obasan," I repeated after her and took a deep breath, trying to focus on the calmness of her voice. "I have no injuries, the iryō-nin healed them all."

Her eyes creased at the corners, making her look older than she was. The gray streaks running along her temples seemed even more distinct.

"That's right. You're fine."

She scrubbed the remaining blood off my chest until the pale skin turned pink and raw before setting me in the tub filled with warm, scented water. There was silence, the woman running her fingers through my hair comfortingly, before she stood.

"I'll be right back Junko-chan." She hesitated at the door before turning away. "I need to talk to your sensei."

"Okay."

Then she was gone, just as the itch started to go away.

...

It took a moment for the numbness of my skin and the haze in my mind to melt away with the warm water and I could finally _think._

That had been bad.

Extremely bad.

I had thought I'd come to terms with the whole fighting part of being a ninja, the possibility and certainty of injury and death, but experience had a way of throwing all that mental preparation into the garbage. I had been a cornered animal, cowering in fear of a much larger predator. A scenario that would happen again and again the more I went out on the field.

But I had done the right thing. I had followed protocol. I had kept Rio-san safe. But there was this nudging thought in my brain, that I should've done better, that I shouldn't have let the kunoichi get the best of me, even in this pathetically small body of mine.

The thought that I should've done better was laughable. You can't plan for stuff like this. There was no way anyone, not even the best thinkers or strategists, could've predicted that a simple farming mission would go so awry. We were taught to expect the unexpected in the academy but a d-rank transforming into a c-rank, or even b-rank was toting the line of absurdity. But Hideyoshi's reprimanding voice echoed in my mind, bouncing off the walls of my skull.

You _let yourself be captured._

 _You_ let _the enemy get the best of you._

 _What a failure._

Tremors wracked my body. I had been so scared, so terrified, but my body had continued to fight and fight, until that last moment when I thought she was going to kill me. Until that last moment when I thought I was going to die.

Until Kushina had saved me and cradled me in her arms.

But how many situations would end like that, where I would need to be saved?

I took a shuddering breath before dunking myself under the water, surrounding myself in its warmth. I couldn't have something like that happen again. There wasn't a lot I could do but I was tiny, fast, and smart. There were only two options available to me as I was; to avoid situations like that at all costs and to get stronger, so I would never have to feel that way again. So scared and helpless. Use that fear as a strength if I didn't want to die just like that farmhand had.

There was no other choice. I would not give myself another option.

 _But would I be able to follow through?_

I broke through the surface, taking a deep breath before rising from the tub and wrapping myself in the towel Aunt Mei set out for me. I sometimes forget that I used to be a different person. In the midst of training and just living day to day, that past life would come back in little reminders; a smell, a sound, the way the sun would shine or the clouds would move in the sky. Reminders of the dull yet normal routine I would follow; school, work, sleep. Hang with friends, talk to my mom for hours as I tried to pull an essay out of my overworked mind.

Boring, yet safe. A life I would never get back.

I walked up onto my stepstool, staring into the mirror. A face that was far too young and worryingly pale stared back at me with haunted eyes. My wet hair dripped onto my face and I brushed back my fringe, noticing with muted dismay that they had been cut by the kunoichi's final attack. A freshly healed scar shone on my forehead, bright pink amongst the skin. It was thin but visible, running diagonally from my hairline and through my right eyebrow. The way it cut through my eyebrow, parting the hair there, made it look worse than it actually was.

A sign that the mission could've gone ten times worse.

But I was still alive, despite everything.

There weren't any clean clothes for me to change into so I dried myself off as thoroughly as I could and wrapped myself up before walking into the hallway. I was welcomed by the sound of shouting and quickly stumbled down the hall, chakra exhaustion heavy on my body. As I stopped in the kitchen's doorway, Aunt Mei stood tall, face flustered and voice quivering as she shook the remains of my bloodied yukata into Kushina's face. I didn't know what she had said to the Uzumaki woman but the redhead had gone pale, flinching away from the other woman in stunned silence.

I don't know how I didn't hear her before, Mei was louder than I'd ever heard her.

"I won't let you ninja or this village take another one from me!"

"Mei-obasan!" I interrupted with a yell, and both of their eyes locked onto me. Mei was breathing heavily, hair flying from her once immaculate bun. It was silent as the older Hyūga slumped into a seat at the kitchen table, turning her head away from us. The silence spread for a moment longer, then another until Kushina broke it.

"A-are you alright Junko-chan?" she asked, sparing a brief glance at the other woman and I did the same.

"I am better now, Kushina-shishou," I said, meeting her eyes. "Did you report to Hokage-sama?"

She examined me quietly before continuing, a noticeable hesitation in her voice as she spoke.

"Yes, and he's already seen the reports from ANBU." She pulled a skinny scroll and an envelope from her pouch and placed them on the table. "The Hokage would like to see you when you've recovered, and he has raised the rank of the mission to a b-rank."

A _b-rank_! That was ridiculous; I barely did anything. Seeing the skeptical look on my face, she gave a chuckle that was not at all pleased.

"Taking into account your engagement with the enemy, discovery of their sabotage, and protection of the client, the Sandaime decided it was only fit. 'You've done great service for Konoha and need to be rewarded as such.' Something like that."

"But still…."

All I did was get myself caught by the enemy after busting her eardrums and giving her a broken nose. I didn't think it warranted that much of an upgrade when Kushina did all the work. She shook her head and moved forward hesitantly, throwing a few more glances towards Aunt Mei, who hadn't moved an inch. She rested her hand on top of my head.

"I'm so glad you're alright Junko-chan, dattebane," she said in a shaky whisper and I gave her the strongest smile I could manage.

"I'm glad you are as well."

She paused for a moment then pulled away, a smile that didn't reach her eyes spreading across her face.

"You take all the time you need to recover, okay? I'll get in touch with you later."

It was probably for the best. I gave a nod.

"Alright shishou, see you then."

With one last pat that lingered a bit she disappeared, leaving Aunt Mei and I alone. Stepping towards the woman, I put a tentative hand on her arm, leaning against her side to look into her face which she had turned from me.

"Mei-obasan, are you alright?"

She let out a shaky sigh that rattled her entire body.

"Am _I_ okay? You were the one carried here out of your mind, covered in blood. Even if it wasn't yours."

She ran a hand across her face and I remained quiet so she could compose herself. I had never seen her like this, could never imagine it. The sight of me earlier had shaken her badly. A child covered in blood would probably shake anyone who had a heart.

But I was okay. I would be okay. I was alive.

Once she had gathered herself, she reached for me, gently cupping my cheek.

"You don't have to continue being a ninja Junko-hime." My eyes widened at her words. As prospective heiress of the clan, to say something like that was basically speaking against the Main house's decision.

"The twins are back; you don't have to go through this anymore," she continued, running her thumb across my eyebrow and the scar there.

"You know that I can't do that Mei-obasan. The elders won't stand for it, and it's my duty-"

"Duty means nothing if you're dead!" she interjected, kneeling on the floor where I stood, gripping my shoulders tightly. "Please, don't do this to yourself."

I stared into her pleading eyes, the years of hardship showing on her face. Aunt Mei must've seen a lot throughout her years living in this village. We were living in war times now, but there had been others, the Second Shinobi War probably taking place during her childhood. She had mentioned that her father died during that time as well. She had to have seen many of her friends and family members sent off to fight, some never returning.

And in her shoes, I could understand. No one with a heart wanted to see a child fight in a war, especially one you loved. To see them bloodied and broken when they've barely experienced anything in the world, and to have them suffer despite that. Fighting a war that adults caused.

I understood but I couldn't quit or stand on the sidelines. This was something bigger than myself, bigger than even the Hyūga clan. And I couldn't just sit by when my cousins, friends, and parents were out there fighting.

I pulled myself from her grasp to bury my face in her shoulder. Her arms were warm, comforting, and safe as they wrapped around me. I sighed deeply into her collarbone, taking in the familiar scents of fresh laundry and vegetables.

"But you won't quit, will you?" Her voice came as a whisper across my ear, and I shook my head in response. We shared a few more moments in the quiet of the afternoon before she pulled away, wiping at the corners of her eyes.

"With parents like Daichi and Kimiko-san, I should've expected as much." She gave a watery smile, one that was strained and sad, giving my hands a gentle squeeze.

In those reluctantly accepting eyes, I made a promise. I would never give her a reason to look at me like that ever again.

And even if the world had other plans for me, I'd fight with my last breath.

* * *

Just as Kushina had dictated, I took the week off to recuperate. I think Mei also needed to see me alright and functional, even though I came to the table exhausted every morning because nightmares had roused me several times in the middle of the night. Sometimes, I could feel the kunoichi's hand on my neck, her blood covered face grinning down at me as she prepared to plunge her deadly blade into my skull. But I pushed through by banishing her image to a designated corner in my mind for horrors to deal with later as I tried to reassure Mei I was well.

Not the best strategy, but compartmentalization was always my strong suit.

As I thought, Aunt Mei had my bloodied yukata and mesh gear thrown into the incinerator, and it was probably for the best. Even if she had managed to get the blood out of them and fixed the sleeves, I didn't have the stomach to put them on again. She had saved the senbon and had sewed an insert into another battle-ready yukata, this one in a calmer lilac. I could tell the difference at least. But I forwent that to wearing a sunflower yellow sundress Mei had pulled from a storage room in the hallway after I finished breakfast. It was one of my mother's old dresses from her childhood. Pulling on nylon leggings that came down to my calves underneath, I wrapped my kunai hostler to my thigh and a belt with my weapon's pouches around my waist.

It was over-kill for a walk through the village but shinobi were paranoid for a reason, a quality that had increased tenfold after the events of that d-rank. It was better to be over-prepared than under, that much was sure. Brushing my hair into a high ponytail and parting my fixed bangs to cover my scar, I donned my hitai-ate and was ready to meet with the Hokage. I pulled a thin maroon cardigan from my wardrobe as I went. It was that weird time of the year where summer just wouldn't let go even though it was early autumn, resulting in chilly mornings and warm afternoons.

I stepped onto the gekan and sat down to pull on my black sandals as Mei entered from the hallway, a bag tucked underneath her arm and dressed in her medic uniform. Aunt Mei had taken a lot of time off from the hospital when she began taking care of me but since I was now a working ninja, she had decided to return, though that was before the incident. She had wanted to go back on hiatus after the fact, but I had pushed her to stick to her word, so she could help others even if she couldn't help me as I had denied her that choice.

She gave me a smile that still wasn't a hundred percent. "Are you ready to go Junko-hime?"

"Yes, obasan," I said with one of my own as she knelt to gather her own sandals.

We walked down to the hospital where we split up, the older woman promising to see me again at dinner and so I walked to the Hokage Tower on my own. Once the dust had settled on that day and a few days later, I had taken the Sandaime's scroll and the envelope and stashed them away in my nightstand drawer. His note was as much as Kushina had outlined, including how the clan's share of my increased paycheck had already been cut, still leaving me with a ridiculous sum. I mean, if you went out and risked your life you should get paid as much, but I was still of the belief that I hadn't done anything other than scream and hide.

Entering the building, I walked up to the receptionist's desk that was being manned by a chūnin who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Excuse me, I'm Hyūga Junko," I introduced myself, ignoring the look of surprise in his widened eyes as he caught sight of me and no doubt my headband. It wasn't as though he could see much else even with me standing on my tiptoes.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage."

He looked as though he was ready to object when something seemed to click in his head. He stared down at me for a moment longer, saying nothing, and I stared back unblinkingly until he was forced to look away.

"Go on up," he said, mumbling something else under his breath as I made my way up the stairs.

I wondered what the Sandaime wanted to talk about, especially if he had already seen the reports. Though from what I remembered, the old man was like a grandfather figure to many, like Naruto and Iruka. Maybe he cared about my well-being, though I couldn't understand why, and I didn't really believe that being the case. Maybe my clan status had something to do with it?

Taking a breath, I steeled myself and knocked lightly on the door. There was a muffled reply from behind the wood and I let myself in, chuckling slightly to myself as the Saidaime's eyes stared above me before drifting down to my height in well concealed surprise.

"Ah, Junko-chan, come in," he said and I shuffled in, closing the door behind me.

The older man stood briefly to open a window to clear the smoke from his pipe out of the room, which I appreciated, before sitting back in his seat heavily.

I bowed. "Good morning Hokage-sama."

He gave me a tired smile, making the wrinkles on his face even more distinct.

"To you as well child," he said, an expression passing quickly in his eyes before disappearing. "I've heard about your first mission as a shinobi, very intense for a starting genin and one so young."

I was sure a lot of people had heard, considering the looks I had received when walking through the village. Civilians did like to gossip, as did ninja on occasion.

"It could've gone better, sir," I replied, intertwining my fingers in front of me. "But what's done is done."

The older man looked down at me with a critical eye. "Indeed. How are you feeling?"

I blinked up at him before looking down at my clasped hands. I was better than I had been. Of course there were the nightmares, but I would get over those. Hopefully.

"I am better Hokage-sama, thank you for asking."

I didn't think he believed my words as he analyzed me with his wise gaze.

"As it appears," he said looking down at his desk briefly, pulling out what was probably the mission statement I had given to the Uchiha officers. "Still, it would be best if you undergo mental evaluation."

At his words, I couldn't help but cringe mentally for a moment. That didn't sound pleasant.

"It would definitely give your clan and shishou reassurance of your psychological state. An event like that could have devastating effects on the mental health of someone as young as yourself. It's the things we don't see that destroy us after all."

I really, _really_ didn't want to talk about it but his words were ultimately true. Even though that didn't make it any more pleasant to think about.

I gave a smile and nodded. "If you think that's best."

Pleased by my affirmation, he returned his glance to his papers for a moment.

"Was there anything else you wanted to add to the report?"

Honestly, I didn't remember much of what I had told the officer. I didn't want to remember a lot of things that happened that day but something stuck out in my mind. Something that insane kunoichi had said in Rio-san's kitchen.

"When I had engaged the enemy in the client's home, she said something strange," I admitted, bringing up a hand to rub the side of my neck.

The Sandaime's dark eyes locked with mine, urging me to continue as he lifted a brush to write it down.

"She had complained that Konoha was gathering power, and that she and her comrades were going to free me." Even now, her words confused me. I doubt I would get a clear answer, now that she was either dead or held by ANBU. Not that I would want to be near that loon ever again. My body twitched just thinking about it.

"Is that so," he mumbled to himself, jotting something down in his notes. "Is that all?"

"Yes, sir. But I was wondering…what were they after? If I am allowed to know."

The Hokage's gaze seemed to look right through me.

"Unfortunately, the suspects are still being questioned." More like interrogated and tortured. "However, your information is invaluable to our investigation, and we should learn more soon."

I expected as much; a leader wouldn't want their subordinates to know that insurrections were occurring within the village, if their lack of insignia was any indication. Ninja were stealthy but they were also prideful; if it had been one of our enemies, I was sure they would have worn their hitai-ate proudly, though I wasn't exactly sure. It was just an assumption after all; it was possible that they were foreign ninja in deep cover, hiding their village in hopes of pitting allies against each other. I nodded, intertwining my fingers together once more.

He smiled down at me. "If that is all, you are dismissed. You probably have more important things to do than talk to an old man. Get some rest child."

I bowed again. "Thank you for your time Hokage-sama."

Heading to the door, the Sandaime stopped me before I left completely.

"I expect to see the report of your evaluation soon, Junko-chan."

Fighting a sigh, I nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Soon I was back in the sun, having passed the sleepy chūnin who had lurched awake at my reappearance. I wanted to put off the evaluation but it came with the threat of not being given missions, which would halt any progress I wanted to make. Though it wasn't like I had heard from Kushina the entire week. Letting a sigh escape me, I turned on my heel and headed back to the hospital where I had left Aunt Mei.

As long as the person doing the exam wasn't a Yamanaka, it was probably okay to go, but knowing my luck and knowing their skill set, it was going to be one of them. I had nothing against them but the ability to reach into the minds of others had always disturbed me. I didn't need anyone rummaging around in my noggin; I had enough problems as it was.

I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings, then I would've noticed the familiar chakra coming worryingly fast towards me, like it always did.

But I didn't.

And when that hand touched my shoulder, one that should've been familiar, one that I knew, I reacted. Violently. As fingertips touched my shoulder, brushing against the back of my neck, sending my nerves into panic, I flickered behind the body that tried to grab me, and byakugan blazing, moved to strike.

"Junko, stop!" A voice cried out and I froze, chakra charged hand inches away from Noburu's heart.

 _Oh no._

My breath left me and I pulled back, a minuscule tremor running through my body. I had almost attacked Noburu. One of my best friends.

Akane and Shisui looked at me worriedly as Noburu grumbled from the ground where he had fallen.

"That's some way to greet friends you haven't seen in a while," he huffed, sitting up.

 _They couldn't know that I wasn't alright_.

I chuckled uneasily, scratching at my neck. "Well, you know what they say, you shouldn't sneak attack a ninja."

Akane stepped forward. "Are you alright Junko-chan?"

I smiled up at the red eyed girl. "He just caught me off guard, that's all."

Understatement of the century. At that, Noburu jumped up from the ground with a large grin on his face.

"That's one for me then!" I chuckled weakly in response as my heart finally calmed down.

"If it makes you feel better." He could have all the points he wanted. _Oh God, I could've killed Noburu._

Akane sighed at his antics and Shisui stepped close, dark eyes scanning my face.

"Are you really alright Junko?"

"I'm fine Shisui, really." I strained for another smile to show him, but he had that look in his eye. One that was full of doubt.

Noburu, energized by his win, nudged me.

"So what happened? We heard from Kenta that you didn't get a team?"

Akane quickly went to scold him but I waved a hand as casually as I could.

"I have my own shishou, Uzumaki Kushina," I answered. Akane's expression relaxed and a glimmer of recognition sparked in Shisui's. "She's really nice and she's a friend of my parents."

Akane clasped her hands together. "I'm happy for you, Junko-chan."

Noburu winced a bit, rubbing his bruised hipbone from where he had fallen, causing me wince internally- he was lucky to get away with just that.

"She must be teaching you some good stuff 'cause that's the fastest I've seen you."

"That was an impressive reaction time," an unfamiliar voice agreed, surprising me. I tensed, straining to stop myself from reaching for a kunai as my friends chorused the stranger's name in unison.

"Inoichi-sensei!"

The blonde head of the Yamanaka clan looked down at me, or rather through me, with eyes that seemed to know too much.

I had to get out of here.

"You must be Junko-chan," he began not unpleasantly. I felt exposed by his friendly tone. "My students talk about you a lot."

My face was starting to hurt from all the fake smiling. "I am. It's nice to meet you Inoichi-sensei."

He hummed, staring at me before turning to my friends and I could finally breathe.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short kids, but we need to get our mission."

The trio deflated and moved to stand by their sensei.

"I expect a better greeting the next time we see each other!" Noburu demanded as he began to follow the blond jōnin who had started to walk away.

"Let's plan something together soon Junko-chan!" Akane added, giving me her usual worried smile as she too turned to follow.

Shisui paused. "I hope you feel better Junko."

And soon, he turned to leave as well.

I turned around in case they looked back so they wouldn't see my smile crumble.

 _I wasn't alright._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** January 6th, 2017

 **Restructured and expanded some scenes, minor editing:** March 12th, 2017

...

As usual, thanks to everyone who has followed and/or favorited this story. I appreciate it!

I hope the first week of the new year has been good to you all. Mine hasn't been the best but we have a whole lot more to go through and hopefully they are better than the last.

It's probably a cliché for Kushina and Fugaku to dislike each other but considering their personalities, I don't think they would get along well.

Also, the reason why I noted that the mission was upgraded to a b-rank is because the wiki states that during these missions, ninja are expected to go against enemy ninja, whereas c-ranks don't include such risks. I hope that makes sense.

 **Reviews:**

Thanks to _Zilcho, Judgement of the Arbiter, Llyrica, OTrizy, Scarla Roza, Chatwyn, Taggg, Guest, NatNicole, Tamani, starsarebright, tatewaki2000, calcu22, Amrina0237, DannyPhantom619, Rawr, Nanimok, Tsukiyomi-Hio, AxidentlGoddess, someonethatreadfanfics, MusicofMadness, way of life, OneWhoReadsTooMuch, k123, BlackDove WhiteDove, MIA, TheWick, multimaniacal, micaelaepochito, Doodly Noodly,_ and _Mari_ for reviewing on the last chapter.

- _Zilcho_ : Your commentary on chapter and arc breakdowns makes a lot of sense. I try to have the action and events of an arc contained in sequential chapters which is why another interlude won't happen until this mini arc is over.

- _OTrizy_ asked: Is Junko going to have a 'break' due to the 'trauma' this D-rank gave her? Is Kushina going to blame herself for being too careless? ls Kushina going to tell Junko about her Furry problem?

I think this chapter answers the first question. The chapters to come will answer the second in due time, and as for the last, until they become more comfortable with each other, that reveal will come later.

- _Scarla Roza_ : You don't sound bitchy at all, and I hope this chapter and others meet your expectations. For the pairings, a fun fact about making this story, I had originally planned for it to be a Kakashi/OC fanfic but I was too moved by Shisui's backstory so now he is the main potential love interest for Junko. There will be pairings but those won't come into effect until the cast is older.

- _Taggg_ asked: Does this mean that Kannabi Bridge happens and will KushiMina die?

The Kannabi Bridge mission will happen but it will be different form canon. As for the fates of Kushina and Minato, you'll just have to wait and see. (Meaning that I have multiple scenarios planned out in my head in routes where they die and where they survive, and haven't written that part yet.)

- _Rawr_ : Your comment is exactly why I like making the interlude chapters, because they not only recap for the readers but they also give me a reason to look back on prior chapters and refresh myself on the characters. And Junko definitely needed a reality check; all that planning about the future went to her head. But will it slow her down? We'll have to see.

- _Nanimok_ : I'm glad that you and so many other readers like Junko for a variety of reasons, but as a writer it is also interesting to see people like the story and not completely fall in love with Junko, though only when it's constructive and more thought-out than 'too OP'. It pushes me to make her into a more developed character.

- _someonethatreadfanfics_ : Junko isn't getting the sharingan as she has other interesting jutsu and kekkai genkai that can be of use to her considering her blood. The tenseigan would have to be something I worked out more to see how it works in the plot of this story but as of now I have no plans of using it.

- _k123_ asked: Is the chakra underground something like a leyline, or did someone purposefully put it there?

The invaders put it there, but for what reason...perhaps it will come into play later.

- _micaelaepochito_ asked: Will there be a mutation or variation of the byakugan?

From what I have written so far, there is a scene where Junko uses the byakugan and it has a different kind of chakra sight, so that might be a type of mutation. It isn't really useful though but I might expand it in the future.

- _Mari_ : Thinking over that other review that asked about it, I have put some thought into Junko developing the mokuton, though it'll probably be a mutated version of it if I decide to use it.

To those asking about the invaders, this won't be the last we see of them disturbing the 'peace' of Konoha, and interfering with little Junko.

Considering the update schedule for the foreseeable future, I might cut to one chapter every other week so I have more time to work on upcoming, future, and interlude chapters. It'll also give me time to work on another _Naruto_ fanfic that I have had on my mind and other personal projects while frequently updating this one.

So don't be alarmed if chapters come later than you expect.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

 _Chapter 20: Of Puppies and Purpose_


	22. Of Puppies and Purpose

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 20: Of Puppies and Purpose_

* * *

I didn't make it to the hospital.

Instead, I hid myself away in my father's garden amongst the daisies and daylilies, waiting for Aunt Mei to return from her shift.

 _I could've killed Noburu._

If Shisui hadn't called out to me, I would've stopped the brunette's heart. In that instance, I hadn't recognized him as my friend. He had been an enemy trying to grab me from behind, one that my panicked mind wasn't going to let capture me. Not like last time.

 _I almost hurt one of my friends._

I took a deep breath and dug my fingers into the soil, trying to center myself. I didn't think talking about it would help even if it was with a specialist, but what else was there to do? I couldn't just run around attacking people because they happened to catch me off-guard.

But how effective would it be? My brain didn't react to things the way it was supposed to. I wasn't a child, and yet, I wasn't truly an adult anymore either. No matter how hard I rationalized my fears, it didn't make them go away or lessened their impact. They materialized in the most childish fears, a boogeyman with the face of that woman hiding underneath my bed or lurking in every shadow. Though maybe it was the adult logic that made them worse; I knew the real terrors that existed in this world and they were more true and more horrific than I could even imagine.

Besides, the examiner wouldn't know that they were talking to a child who was mentally five times older than their physical body. I wouldn't be able to tell them anything important or meaningful, and regardless if they noticed something off about me, they'd probably just chalk up my reactions to being a prodigy, and prodigies were always a bit abnormal.

There hadn't been any mental processing when I rounded on Noburu. I just reacted. And though my heart had stopped pounding hours ago, my muscles were still tense like a coil, ready to fight some invisible enemy that was just out of sight, trying to catch me unaware even as I sat within the safety of the compound.

Rising from my post in the dirt, I dusted off my dress and headed to my room to change, hoping that some mindless training would help ease the tension.

…

I trained myself to exhaustion, so much so that when Aunt Mei returned from her shift in the late afternoon, she had found me asleep in the backyard and had to rouse me from my slumber to clean up. She sent me to bed straight away after a bath with a scolding for overdoing it, though I was too tired for the lecture to have any effect. I had awoken hungry the next morning, but at least I was able to sleep through the night without being terrorized by nightmares.

I went through a full breakfast suffering through Mei's mild stink eye, tired and muscles sore but more rested than I had been all week.

"How did your meeting with Hokage-sama go?" she asked, clearing the dishes from the table as I finished a glass of water.

"It went well." I climbed down from my chair and handed her the empty cup. "He wants me to have a mental evaluation before I start going on missions again."

After resting and clearing my mind, I still wasn't keen on the idea but it couldn't hurt. Hopefully.

Aunt Mei looked over me before nodding. "He's right. Mental health is very important; you shouldn't disregard it, even if you think you're feeling okay."

I had a feeling she'd say that. After the dishes were done and Mei had gotten her bag, we walked out of the compound and into the village. I wasn't ready to wear my yukata yet, having picked another sundress to go with my maroon cardigan, this one in a light blue. Few words were exchanged during the trek and a feeling of dread sank in my stomach as I walked alongside Aunt Mei through the threshold of Konoha Hospital. It, like most hospitals, was overtaken by a powerful sterile smell which caused my nose to wrinkle. I reluctantly followed her to the receptionist's desk and she greeted the young woman there with a smile.

"Good morning Aina-chan. Could you have someone take my niece to the psychiatric ward? She should have an appointment, under Hyūga Junko."

The brown eyed woman failed hiding her surprise as she looked down at me, hitai-ate and gear in place. It took her a moment get over it and she scanned the folder in front of her, nodding in recognition.

"Ah yes, Shin-san is waiting for her in his office Mei-senpai." She spared another glance at me. "The shift change doesn't happen for a few minutes so you have time to take her if you want. Hiraku-sensei is still in the lab, I'll let him know."

The woman looked haggard as though she had covered a night shift, but she smiled warmly which Aunt Mei returned.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

I trailed behind her through the halls, my dread becoming worse and worse, though I made sure to not drag my feet. I always had a problem talking about my feelings Before. Things hadn't changed all that much now, made even more difficult by the severity of my lifestyle and the foreknowledge I held. We came across a door after walking through several hallways, Yamanaka Shin written on a plaque on the wood.

Just my luck.

"Shin-senpai is one of the best we have on staff, Junko-hime," she tried to console me, placing a hand on my head. "And remember, it's alright if you're not okay with what happened."

"I understand, Mei-obasan," I said and she knocked on the door, my heart falling into my stomach as it swung open.

The man who opened the door was tall with long ashy blonde hair and sea-green eyes that lacked pupils. A smile slid onto his face the instant he took in the sight of my aunt.

"Paying me a visit, eh Mei-chan?" He leaned against the door of his office, trying to be cool or something. I shot Aunt Mei a skeptical look.

This guy can't be serious. If it wasn't for the band around the arm of his coat and the hitai-ate around his forehead, I would've mistaken him for someone unprofessional. But if he was a Yamanaka, he could be putting on some act of deception. I narrowed my eyes warily as she spoke.

"I'm here to drop off my niece for a mental evaluation, as ordered by the Hokage," she answered blandly. By the tone of her voice, this was a common occurrence.

Her hand pressed lightly against my head and I folded into a bow.

"I'm Hyūga Junko. Please take care of me." I donned my patented smile and met his eye, an urge to kick him for his prolonged stare at Aunt Mei emerging over the nervousness I felt.

Shin stared for a moment, like they always do, before sobering up.

"So she's the one huh," he mumbled and straightened himself, looking more professional. "I understand."

My aunt gave him a nod before giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

"Right. Remember what I said, and I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yes Mei-obasan," I answered, watching longingly as she turned and walked away. I couldn't help but wish that she would've stayed, even for a little while. But she had a job to do and so did I.

The Yamanaka sighed, watching my aunt's back as she left for longer than necessary before turning his full attention to me. He seemed to quickly evaluate me with a glance and gestured to the door.

"Well, then. Come inside and we can get this over with."

Shin's office was surprisingly comforting. The curtains were pulled away from the windows, letting in the natural light of the early morning. It was small but not claustrophobic, close in an intimate sense. There was a long couch on one side of the room along with a coffee table and a comfortable looking chair, which I assumed was used for his longer patient sessions. A desk sat against the wall opposite of the couch, messily organized with a ceiling high shelf next to it, which was filled with an assortment of folders, binders, and scrolls.

The man led me to the desk where two wheeled stools were waiting and plopped down onto one while I climbed onto the other. He pulled a clipboard from the mess along with a folder which I had no doubt contained my files. He paused for a moment to gather his long hair into a bun before speaking.

"It's just standard procedure, but you'll need to give me your history to start off. Full name, birthday, age, and occupation."

"I am Hyūga Junko, five years old. My birthday is the twelfth of August, and I am a genin of Konoha," I answered, hands folded in my lap. Shin mumbled to himself as he glanced down at his clipboard, snorting at something about marriage history before shaking his head and looking back to me.

"So your file says that you were attacked by enemy ninja on a supposed d-rank mission," he continued casually, as though we were taking about the weather.

I nodded; that was the long and short of it.

"With most young genin, encounters with the enemy are one of the most psychologically changing experiences in their careers, other than their first kill. Some don't continue afterward."

Shin paused, flipping through the files in the folder. He grabbed another couple of papers and attached them to the clipboard.

"I want you to tell me how you felt before and during your engagement. Not what you did and how you reacted, but what emotions were the most prevalent in the course of the attack. In the simplest terms as possible if you would."

It was a weird question with strange parameters but I answered as simply as I could.

"I was worried about my shishou when I saw her fighting the enemy alone with my byakugan," I began evenly, staring him straight in the eye.

"When the enemy entered the house, I was nervous and when I was fighting…" My throat tightened involuntary and I swallowed. Shin wrote something on his clipboard. "I was scared."

The skin on my chest was starting to itch.

"Were you scared of dying Junko-chan?"

"I was," I said, bringing my hand down from my neck and taking a deep breath. "But it's a part of the shinobi lifestyle, and everyone dies, regardless of the life they live."

When people died, the world continued to turn despite their absence and others moving on was an eventuality. It was a way of thinking I held Before, along with my ideas about the afterlife, though reincarnation had rarely been considered within that belief. I didn't know which was sadder, being stuck in grief forever for the living or being forgotten in death.

I wondered if anyone missed the other me.

The man hummed, jotting down a few notes before returning his gaze.

"That's pretty dark. You're very mature, especially for a five year old."

"I get that a lot." At my blunt response, the blond chuckled, rolling back a bit on his stool.

"I'm sure you do." Shin leaned forward, resting his elbows on the clipboard he had placed on his lap. He propped his head on his hands so we were eye to eye. "Even though you are, or were, scared of dying, you still want to continue being a shinobi?"

I couldn't help but notice the slight condescending tone in his voice and fought the urge to glare.

"Yes, Shin-san."

"Even though there will be more situations where you might die?"

"Yes."

A staring contest ensued, pupil-less eyes meeting unblinkingly.

"I see," he said, leaning back to view me fully. He reached over and closed the file on his desk, chucking the clipboard unceremoniously on top of it. I barely concealed a flinch at the noise.

"Then once we finish the physical section of this exam, I think we'll be done here Junko-chan."

I let out a silent breath I didn't realize I was holding. The physical portion was easy, checking my joints and reflexes, and as soon as it was over I hopped down from the stool, itching to leave the hospital grounds.

"Is that all Shin-san?" My senses were still tingling, as though this had been too easy. It was foolish to think that the Yamanaka hadn't seen more than I wanted him to.

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p'. "I'll get an intern to give Hokage-sama the report later."

"Okay Shin-san." I turned to walk away when he spoke up again.

"And don't worry about the nightmares." I looked up at him in surprise. "They'll go away with time. Most of the time, anyways."

He had probably seen a lot of cases like mine in the past and maybe he could even see it in my eyes. Nodding, I bowed politely.

"Thank you for your service."

He waved a hand and I made my way to the door. But just as I did, reaching for the doorknob, a loud crash sounded behind me. And I reacted.

I had my byakugan activated and a kunai in hand, whirling around in a blink of an eye. The Yamanaka was staring at me with a mixture of muted surprise and interest on his face as he paused in his knelt position. The clipboard had fallen from its precarious seat on the table, clacking against the laminated tile along with a binder and a few scrolls. Taking a breath, I deactivated my dōjutsu quickly, holstering the kunai as I did.

"A-apologies Shin-san," I stammered. The man simply picked up the clipboard and returned it to his desk.

"No worries; just remember, the hospital doesn't like weapons out in the open. Makes the civilians anxious."

Giving a nod, I quickly left the room, feeling like I had been duped.

* * *

Aunt Mei wasn't in the lobby of the hospital, having gone to her shift, and I wasn't about to wait for her. I sighed in relief as I made it past the gates and away from Shin's prying gaze.

 _Now what do I do?_

I wandered away from the building, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my sweater. The Yamanaka had said he was going to send my report to the Hokage and I wasn't sure if that was a positive thing or not, but I'd have to deal with whatever came as a result of it. I wondered if I should go find Kushina and see how she was doing, though the only problem with that was I had no idea where she lived. Sighing again, I let my feet take me nowhere important, keeping an eye on my surroundings. I didn't need another incident like yesterday.

I found myself wandering the shopping district, taking my time looking through all the stalls. There was a certain comfort in the way people ambled about in their day to day lives but I couldn't help wonder how long we had until the war ended. It was a childish and foolish thought, but I hoped it was soon. I don't know how much anxiety I could take, though hundreds and thousands of people probably felt the same.

I couldn't help but think of my parents. It was coming around the two-year mark since I last saw them. They had missed two of my birthdays and I still had no clue whether they were even alive, their absence more noticeable without the routine of the academy to keep my thoughts occupied. I was starting to become numb to them ever returning. I usually wasn't one to give up so easily, but two years was almost half my life here, half of my life without them.

I wondered if they would recognize me as I was now, if they ever returned to the village. Sure, I wasn't all that different physically, though I had grown taller and my hair was longer, the normal things one expects to change as their child grows. I still had baby fat, but I was a bit more toned, well, as toned as a five-year-old could be.

But even more importantly, I wondered how much I had changed internally. Was I still the same little girl that had sent them off with a barely held smile? A part of me felt as though I hadn't changed at all, that the _me_ of the past had all but dominated my personality since my realization, but that wasn't completely true.

I wasn't as 'to the book' as I was before or took everything ingrained in me as absolute. I had a new-found love of pranks as Noburu would try to spring them on me constantly, causing me to rope Shisui into retaliating. The Uchiha prodigy could come up with even greater plans than I could and Akane made sure we didn't hurt ourselves too badly, though Noburu would eventually pull her onto his team, claiming that we weren't being fair. While I kept most of my feelings inside, I could be open with them to some extent, almost always smiling and laughing with them genuinely, something that made all the clan stuff and academy bearable.

But who knew how many days like that we'd ever get again?

I was interrupted from my thoughts as a small dog trotted over to me wearing a blue vest, sniffing at my open toes as I stopped in front of it. It was a pug from the looks of it; one that was hazily familiar. I knelt to offer my hand to the animal, giggling as his damp nose pressed against my palm.

"You smell really nice," the dog commented, and I stared in silence as I realized just who was talking to me.

Pakkun.

I blinked down at the ninken before my mind went on autopilot.

"Ah, thank you ninken-san," I said with a somewhat uncomfortable chuckle.

Who knew it would take a talking dog to remind me how completely bizarre this world was at times? Walking on water and creating clones of yourself: fine. Talking animals? A bit ridiculous. The small pug didn't have the same gruff voice he did in the series, having a much higher tone but with that familiar lazy drawl.

"My partner should get some of your shampoo," the tiny dog said. "He doesn't have the best tastes."

At that, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I use natural oils and scentless shampoo, it's more subtle and better for espionage," I said, deciding to humor the animal.

"That's very smart." The pug nodded wisely, taking another sniff. "You still smell good though."

I smiled down at him in thanks before looking around. I didn't see the infamous silver-haired genius but I was sure he was close by.

"I'm Hyūga Junko, it's nice to meet you," I introduced myself and the pug lifted a paw in return.

"I heard about you from Kakashi. I'm Pakkun." The pup gave a look around the shopping area before looking up at me. "You mind if I hang with you a bit? He's going to be a while."

"Not at all."

This was turning out to be a strange day, but then again, when wasn't my life?

With my new companion, browsing the shops became more interesting as the little pug told me about the shops him and Kakashi liked to visit, along with other things that I would keep to myself for possible blackmail in the future. Like Kakashi recently experiencing the first effects of puberty, voice cracks and patchy chin growth included. Soon, the crowds began to grow as it shifted into the afternoon and I gathered the pup into my arms so he wouldn't get stepped on. He was very soft, his paw pads even more so.

Maybe I should get a pet.

We stopped near Pakkun's favorite little yakitori shop where I bought a stick for him and myself; the dog had surprisingly good tastes. Just hanging around Pakkun reminded me of how lonely I had been. Sure, Aunt Mei had been by my side constantly as I recovered but that was different as she was slightly smothering with her worry. Not that I wasn't appreciative, but it was tiring when someone was expecting you to break down.

I just wanted to learn from it and move on. It wouldn't do me any good getting hung up on it. That was easier said than done, but I wished things could return to some semblance of normal. If only for a little while.

Apparently, I had delved into my thoughts too deeply because Pakkun nudged me lightly on my arm to get my attention.

"You okay there? You've got that look Kakashi gets sometimes."

I smiled halfheartedly at the little dog, depositing our sticks into a nearby trashcan. Kakashi had been at it since he was five too and I was sure that his jōnin promotion was just around the corner. Around seven years of his life, dedicated to the shinobi lifestyle. The things he must've seen and gone through had to have been traumatic and he didn't have the help of an adult consciousness. And yet, despite all odds, he was still living. I hugged the pug to my chest.

"I'll be alright. Thank you Pakkun-san."

Our little moment was over when I spotted his silver haired master standing in front of a shop, one I recognized being owned by Noburu's father. The Hatake's dark eyes were staring straight at us, from me to the little pug in my arms. While his face was masked and the boy himself was usually apathetic, his eyes were very expressive. He looked annoyed, an eyebrow twitching minutely which brought a smile to my face.

I carried the little dog over to him, who raised a paw in greeting.

"Hiya boss."

"What are you doing?" Kakashi said, lowly and quietly, trying to avoid a voice crack it seemed. I hid a snicker.

"Good afternoon Kakashi-senpai," I said with a wide smile. "I just happened to run into Pakkun while taking a walk."

"She even bought me some yakitori," the pug added. "And she smells nice too."

Kakashi stared at the both of us for a moment before sighing, a deadpan expression spreading across his face. I wasn't that annoying, was I?

I think he just disliked socializing.

Rolling my eyes, I gave the pug in my arms a light squeeze. "Thank you for accompanying me Pakkun-san."

I sat him down by the older boy's feet and giggled as he trotted in place a bit before rising a paw up to me.

"No problem, girlie." His voice was cool but his tail wagged excitedly behind him.

Nodding to him, and giving another to Kakashi in parting, I turned to walk away when he called out to me.

"Minato-sensei said you had some problems on your first mission, nothing specific though." His voice cracked a little but I was too alarmed to find it amusing. How did he know? I mean, I figured that Kushina had told Minato but why would he tell the others?

Noticing my expression, Kakashi sighed and shifted the parcel he was holding under his arm.

"We were at the Hokage's Tower when the explosion occurred."

That made sense. I sighed, running a hand across my neck.

"Everything turned out fine in the end," I shrugged. "I went through my mental evaluation this morning."

He let out a very Sasuke-like 'hn'. "Rin and Obito were worried."

And of course, he wasn't. Shaking my head, I slipped my hands into my pockets.

"Well, let them know that I'm fine." He shrugged and began to turn away when I called out to him this time, a question on my mind.

"Kakashi-senpai…does it get any easier?"

I was slightly surprised when he stopped and turned back to me.

"Which part?" He met my eyes, analyzing me.

"Any of it. All of it."

It was a silly question. I knew it would get worse, I had barely scraped the beginning of it, but I just wanted to know. Some sign of hope.

He was silent for a moment, something in his dark gaze calculating before he responded.

"Depends. But the older you get, people tend to lose the surprise so I guess that's something to look forward."

I chuckled; I hadn't expected an answer like that.

"I guess I just have to continue on then. Thanks, senpai."

He shrugged, waving a hand at me as he turned and walked away, Pakkun at his heels.

* * *

After a short dinner where Aunt Mei and I discussed how my evaluation went, I spent the rest of the night mediating and organizing my thoughts. The next day, I worked on cataloging my equipment, making note of the tools I needed to stock up on. I also sat in the clan library for hours, expanding my knowledge about the byakugan and gentle fist style, and made a list of additional techniques I thought would do well in my arsenal. As I went to sleep that night, I made sure to bury my fears under lock and key.

I couldn't have them weighing me down.

I awoke in the morning from a sleep that was interrupted by nightmares, but that was alright too. I donned my new battle-ready yukata, making sure the sleeves were stocked with a few senbon before heading out, grabbing the lunch Aunt Mei had the foresight to prepare for me. The last thing I needed to do was find Kushina, but that came with its own problems.

I still didn't know where she lived and I hadn't thought to ask Kakashi. I had checked their usual training ground as well as my own with no luck. But if the Hatake was in the village, then so was the rest of the team. My best bet would be to find Minato; either she was with the man or he would know where I could find her.

Since I was allowed, I took to the rooftops, soaring above both civilians and ninja alike. It was not only exhilarating and freeing, but also a great way to look for people. I caught sight of Kenta's team and shot him a quick wave as he noticed me before taking off again. As I moved, I saw a familiar ramen shop and almost slapped myself; that should've been the first place I looked, instead of spending the entire morning with dead ends.

Kushina's love of ramen made Naruto's minuscule in comparison. Even though we'd only been together for a short time, Kushina talked about the place all the time, hoping to take me there. We never had the chance since she had run me into the ground the few times we trained, my body too tired to go out for food but we had always planned to make a trip of it.

Making sure that there wasn't anyone on the ground, I landed on the dirt road before the establishment, immediately sensing a surge of chakra as a poof of smoke leaked from the shop. I fought the urge to grab a weapon as the patrons' coughs inside began to subside and the smoke cleared; only two remained inside, one being very familiar. I walked under the curtain to find Minato and the owner, whose name escaped me, catching their breath.

"That was Kushina-shishou, wasn't it?" I asked, deadpan as my byakugan faded.

The blond jōnin smiled weakly at me from his stool, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes. I apologize on Kushina's half. She's been…jumpy since that last mission."

Minato was a great ninja but he was a bad liar. I should've known that she was avoiding me. Even if Konoha was a large village, there was no way I wouldn't have found some trace of the woman, especially with my byakugan and rooftop transit. And she was a jōnin sensei; it wasn't as though she would be out of the village on a mission.

I sighed, clenching my fists underneath the long sleeves of my yukata. Had I done something wrong? Had my reactions to that mission throw her off?

 _Did she not want to be my mentor anymore?_

The idea alone made my heart fall, and a familiar feeling of alienation and abandonment tried to surface but I stuffed it away. I didn't have time for this. There was no point in trying to find someone that didn't want to be found.

I gave brief bow in farewell but before I could walk away Minato stopped me.

"Why don't you stay for a bit?"

I really didn't want to. As much as I respected Minato as a person and shinobi, I didn't want to answer his probing questions, or listen to him repeat the same supposedly comforting lines over and over which I had already heard from Aunt Mei. It hurt to know that Kushina would run from me and all I wanted to do now was go home. But years of etiquette forced a smile on my face and I claimed another stool next to him as the owner returned to his craft.

"So, how are you feeling Junko-chan? Do you want anything?" Minato asked. With the amount of emotions bottled up within me, I didn't think my stomach could handle food right now.

"I'm alright, Minato-sensei," I answered, declining his offer with a shake of my head. I fell silent, intertwining my fingers together in my lap and absentmindedly kicking my legs as I took in the environment. Though it was open to the street, the sounds from outside were dulled and the atmosphere was nice and inviting.

The older man frowned at my silence, turning on his stool to face me completely.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy Junko-chan?" he said. "You can't rush your recovery, especially after what happened."

Why were people acting as if I was going to break at any moment? I knew it would take time, but I had waited long enough.

"I am fine," I repeated, staring him straight in the eye. "I've already met with Hokage-sama and had my mental evaluation at the hospital."

His bright blue eyes widened as he stared at me.

"All by yourself?"

"Mei-obasan accompanied me to the hospital." It wasn't as though Kushina had even tried to get into contact with me since the event, and she had just _ran_ from me. I had no doubt that she wasn't unaware of my status, as she knew enough to avoid me but that made it even worse. Maybe it was something Aunt Mei had said to her. Maybe that was why she was avoiding me.

"My report has already been sent to Hokage-sama, and my clan has been notified that I can return to active duty," I continued, getting back on track. It was kind of amazing how quickly it had gone through the system, but ninja were nothing less than efficient.

"Junko-chan, you don't have to return so quickly. You're very young," Minato said seriously. "It's not something you want to jump back into unprepared."

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but that isn't something you or anyone else has the right to decide for me." I ignored the startled look on his face as I continued. "Once I received this hitai-ate, I was told that I was given certain responsibilities and was considered an adult of the village. It is not your job to keep that from me."

A certain satisfaction rose in me as I said those words, as ridiculous as there were in reality. I doubt adults actually believed the sentiment themselves, using it to ignore the fact they were sending children off to war. Minato processed my words reluctantly.

"I understand that Junko-chan, I didn't mean any offense," he responded calmly, a serious expression crossing his face. "It may be out of line, but is your clan pushing you to do this?"

I knew Minato was just being a concerned adult, something I was thankful for in a world where that was not always the case, but not even he would be able to stop me.

"While my clan has its own expectations for me, I have my own purposes as well, separate from theirs. I wouldn't have worked so hard if I didn't."

A brief silence spread between us, Minato looking at me as though I was a completely different person. It was irritating. I had the body of a child and was a child in terms of learning the inner workings of this world. I understood that and had accepted the rules as such. But it was _so annoying_ that all the adults in my life were constantly contradicting themselves. Was I a ninja or wasn't I? You couldn't put me through rigorous months and years of training and then try to shield me from the horrors of the world. It didn't work like that.

I knew what terrors lurked out there, as well as the monsters that roamed inside our own walls. And if I died, I died like any other person; I wasn't special in that regard.

I had already gone once before.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Junko-chan?" The concern in his voice was so strong that I had to look at him, meeting those bright blues with my pale eyes.

A hundred thoughts ran through my mind and a thousand words threatened to spill from my mouth as I stared, but I stuffed them down and away, shaking my head. I couldn't tell him. No matter how tempting it was, telling him anything was the worst idea I could ever have. There was too much at stake, too many risks. And how heartless would I be to tell him that he would lose two of his students? That he and his wife would lose their lives, leaving their son orphaned and ostracized by the very village they had died trying to protect?

The reminder alone made me want to vomit.

"Junko-chan?" I blinked up at him, shaking my head again.

I jumped from my stool and bowed, shielding my face from him so I could compose myself.

"I'm sorry but I need to get going," I said, taking a step back to increase the distance between us. "You'll probably see Kushina-shishou long before I do, so please let her know that…I'm sorry if I did something wrong, and for whatever Mei-obasan said to her."

I didn't stay for whatever else Minato wanted to say, leaping back onto the rooftops to get as far away from him as possible.

* * *

After I returned to the compound, I sat on my usual spot on the back porch, skimming through a scroll I had borrowed from the main Hyūga library. Being the prospective heiress did have its perks after all. It had taken a little sweet talking and a few insincere smiles to the elders to get my hands on it, but I couldn't focus on the words or the diagrams explaining the Hakkeshō Kaiten.

I was rushing. There was no doubt about it.

Minato's words made so much sense, but I had stressed and worried about becoming genin all this time and now I was being thrown to the side, told to relax and take it easy. I was sure none of the other genin that had passed were being treated like some Fabergé egg, allowed to sit on the sidelines when we were in the middle of a freaking war. I didn't want to fight, being on the battlefield was the furthest desire from my mind, but there had to be something I could do. And if that was the only place where it could happen, that was where I'd go.

I wondered if Shisui was being treated in the same way, though I honestly doubted it. While some of our circumstances were similar, being the youngest of the year to graduate, there was one glaring difference. I was a prospective heiress and a 'protected' class due to my blood. As if.

Sighing, I rolled up the scroll and set it aside, letting myself fall out of seiza and onto my back.

 _What was I going to do?_

I fell into a slightly meditative state as I enjoyed the cooling weather of the afternoon, letting my thoughts focus on nothing in particular. Well, first things first I would need to speak to Minato again and apologize; I had definitely been out of line. I didn't know what I was going to do about my sensei situation, but I would let Kushina take the next steps if she even wanted me as a student. Although, I had no idea how long the clan would wait for her before getting me another sensei. Since I had been cleared for duty, I could still attend clan practice and supplement that with my own training, so that would have to work until then. It was clean in theory, though I knew that the clan head wouldn't be satisfied with my lack of a teacher for long.

But we would both have to deal.

I was startled from my thoughts as the presence of Kenta made itself known, walking in from the front door. Rolling into a crouching position, I got to my feet and met him in the living room. His eyes widened as he took sight of me, but a tentative smile spread across his face.

"I apologize for coming in unannounced, Junko-hime," he said. "I knocked but didn't get an answer."

Oops.

"It's no problem, I just finished meditating." I waved a hand, stepping closer to the boy. "Did you need something? Mei-obasan won't be back until later."

It was strange to see the boy without his sister or Aunt Mei; we didn't really talk, other than brief greetings when we happened to cross the other's path. We didn't practice together anymore either since we had different schedules.

"I came to see you, if you're not busy with anything."

That was a surprise, but not unwelcome. I led Kenta to the kitchen where I had him sit at the table while I prepared a pot of tea. If anything, Mei had taught me to always be a good host for guests that came over. As we waited, I spurred the boy into conversation about his team. His sensei was a woman named Hotaru Sarutobi and his teammates were Suzu Inuzuka and Yuudai Tanaka, along with the twin pups Yuki and Sho.

Kenta seemed to have grown up a bit since I had met him on my first day at the academy. It probably also helped that he was no longer under the leash of Satomi with gaining his own team. His pale eyes lit up when he mentioned how his sensei had commended his medical ninjutsu on a particularly rough spar between his two teammates. A lively tint spread across his cheeks as he went onto a mini rant about how one of the pups had ruined a book he had been reading during a break, the Inuzuka master's lax training striking a nerve I didn't know the boy had. I was glad that he wasn't as shy as he used to be; his team must be a good fit for him.

I ignored the twinge of jealousy that sparked and grinned at him.

"It's nice to see you so animated Kenta-kun."

The boy blushed, cupping his tea between his hands. "I enjoy being with them. Even with Suzu-san and her dogs."

We fell into a brief silence before he spoke again. He glanced down at his cup, seeming to gather the courage to speak, and met my eye.

"I heard that something happened on your first mission." Kenta looked pensive, his eyes darting over my small body.

"I'm fine," I said, strengthening my smile. "I already had my mental evaluation and have been cleared for active duty."

I saw a brief expression of doubt make its way onto his face before it smoothed over.

"I'm glad to hear it." I could tell there was something still on his mind as his fingers danced along the rim of his cup and I waited patiently, taking a sip from my own.

"I guess I came over to say, that…" He seemed to revert to his shyer self for a moment before straightening his shoulders and meeting my eyes.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me," he stuttered. "I mean, I know you're a prodigy, but if there's anything I can do please let me know."

I stared. Where had all this come from?

Kenta's courage seemed to deflate, his gaze drifting back to his tea.

"I-I've never been as strong or talented as Satomi," he said, a rueful smile crossing his face, one that shouldn't belong to a child so young. "And so I've never been able to be the big brother I should be."

From all accounts, it would seem like the girl was the older one; while Kenta was one to stand back, Satomi exuded self-confidence in everything she did.

"Kenta…"

He shook his head before giving me a smile that was much more hopeful.

"On the first day we met, you were the second person I ever told about my dream of becoming an iryō-nin who didn't laugh or scoff at it, the first being Mei-obachan."

Medical ninja weren't very common in the Hyūga's ranks on account of the clan being masters in taijutsu, so choosing that path was rare. It was almost unthinkable if your close family specialized in being frontal attackers like I knew his mother was. Tradition ran deep.

"And then, when you recovered from your fall and now this mission…you never once let that stop you. It's really admirable."

A blush of my own spread across my face at his praise. I never knew he thought so highly of me.

"I know there isn't much I can help you with, but… I'd be glad if I could try and be your big brother again," he said, his shoulders hunched, courage faded. "I didn't do very well the first time."

It seemed like forever ago that I had asked if I could call him my older brother. I think I had one Before; we hadn't been particularly close but we hadn't been distant either, knowing just the right amount about each other through texts and Facebook posts to know what was going on with one another when he had moved a few cities away.

A warmth bloomed inside my chest.

"Of course, I don't mind at all," I said, a genuine smile on my face. "Thank you."

The relief was visible on his face and a smile to match my own appeared.

"I'll try my best, Junko-hime."

"Ah, it's Junko-chan alright? No formal stuff," I said and Kenta gave a hesitant nod. "You'll have your work cut out for you Kenta-nii. I'm a trouble magnet."

The atmosphere became comfortable, light with the newfound bond between us. Conversation slowly turned to my mission as Kenta's curiosity peaked and I told him about as much as I could, as much as I was willing to. He listened intently, not once pushing me to recount the end of the battle, for which I was thankful. Though his face did turn a few funny colors when I mentioned encountering the rouge ninja.

"What is your shishou like?" Kenta asked as he finished the last of his tea. Kushina was a sore subject but I still respected her, and I had nothing bad to say about her.

"Well, she's a bit rambunctious, very strong-willed and determined," I said after a moment. "She can be just as vicious as Hideyoshi-sama when it comes to training but just as caring as Mei-obasan. Though I doubt she'd take being compared to the former all too well."

I had talked big but I would be heartbroken if she didn't want to be my teacher anymore. Despite everything, I knew in some ways I had failed Kushina; if I been older or stronger, she wouldn't have needed to protect me. I couldn't drag her down either.

"She seems very…" He paused. "Intense."

"That's the perfect word to describe her."

I drained the last of my tea, sighing as I did. The future wasn't looking all too bright but I was glad at least some things were changing for the better, even if it was only in my personal life. Kenta couldn't stay too long afterwards, having made plans with his team to work on their coordination. I walked him to the door, bidding him farewell as he stepped into the afternoon sun with a hug and a promise to talk again soon. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it and stared into the ceiling.

I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** January 18th, 2017

 **Some editing, expanded opening scene:** March 18th, 2017

...

As always, thanks to everyone who have followed or favorited this story thus far.

 **Reviews:**

(As I mentioned a few chapters back, I won't be listing everyone who reviewed as there are so many of you. Though this way I can answer more questions and comments quicker. I still read and appreciate every single one, no matter the length, so never apologize if they are too short or too long.)

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, from new and old readers alike.

- _MusicOfMadness_ : Yeah, I definitely want to go into more of Junko's Senju bloodline, and it will become more prevalent as the story progress. I also think I've come up with a believable way for Junko to awaken the mokuton, though I have to work out some of the kinks.

- _Palaserece_ : The problem with holding things in and particularly living in an environment where perfection is expected and reinforced through training is that Junko doesn't have a clear outside opinion of herself. She did well and lived despite all odds, but those ingrained expectations makes her stress herself out.

And your question about a heads-up for the interludes isn't offensive at all. At the very bottom of the author's note I usually put the title of the next chapter as the last line, but I see that I haven't been as clear as I thought I was with noting if it's an interlude. I will make sure to do that. If you want a super heads up, the next interlude will be after the next chapter.

- _Scarla Roza_ : This chapter may be the start of Kakashi and Junko's relationship changing for the better, but the next chapter may make you even more of a Junko/Shisui shipper, at least in my opinion.

- _k123_ : I think 'continued ninja-ing your way out of it' is one of the funniest sentences I've read recently. The series, mostly likely due to its genre, doesn't really go into things like mental health though we do get to see more realistic responses, like Kakashi's trauma after the incident with Rin. (It could also be noted that if someone spent more time with post-massacre Sasuke, things would've gone very differently plot-wise.)

- _river banking_ : Inoichi being the sensei of the others was complete surprise. I thought it would be a good fit considering Shisui is described as empathetic in the series and that could be fostered into a usable skill by the Yamanaka, as well as being good for the others.

- _xburner21_ : Thanks for the kind words and insights about Junko's character. As you can see from this chapter, Kakashi isn't as aloof or disinterested as he likes to think he is and I think he's smart enough to realize there are some similarities between himself and Junko. It'll just take time for them to spur an actual friendship.

- _MerryKitten_ : About the OP thing in the _Naruto_ series. It's kind of funny actually because I just picked up _Itachi's Story: Daylight_ and _Midnight_ , and spoilers, in the first chapter during the Nine-tail's assault, Itachi protects Mikoto, a jōnin, and baby Sasuke from a falling boulder by coating his arm with chakra and punching it. At five years old. And in the anime, I think he kills an Iwa ninja when he's like four. It's ridiculous, a bit unbelievable, but I love it.

That's enough for reviews for now. Though I have some questions to pose to you all.

1) Is this chapter too heavy considering the multiple scenes or is it alright the way it is?

2) I also have a poll about author's notes in general on my profile that I'd like to see feedback on.

Now if you would excuse me, I'm (probably) going to go cry about Itachi's lost innocence.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

 _Chapter 21: Of Dinner Dates and Chakra Lessons_


	23. Of Dinner Dates and Chakra Lessons

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 21: Of Dinner Dates and Chakra Lessons_

* * *

I sat on the lightly dewed grass underneath the lone tree of my training ground the next morning to begin my meditation for the day. Legs crossed and focus centered on my core, I let the physical world fade away as I closed my eyes. The air disappeared from around me first, then the grass that tickled my toes and the ground beneath me until I was the only thing that remained. I lost myself in the intricacies of my chakra pathways, through the twists and turns that made their way through my organs, through my lungs, through my heart. I followed them, up down and around, taking stock of every limb and muscle, before settling around the tenketsu in my eyes.

And with the briefest pushing of chakra at the nodes, the world returned with an explosion.

Blurry masses of colorful light lit up the world, in the air and soil around me which pulsed with what could only be chakra, or even more accurately, life. It was gorgeous, bright, calming, and _alive_. It was like another realm where only the world and I existed. My own chakra danced with the earth I sat on, brushing against each other as though greeting an old friend. The air was a hazy blue and when a soft breeze swept the area, small indiscernible orbs of denser chakra floated into the atmosphere and waltzed out of sight. The cool solid chakra below me was sprinkled with tinier, stringier lines that were more active, roots, that flowed upward and outward into the tree at my back. It traveled up and up to the tallest branch and highest leaf, uniform in strength and life.

Everything was connected; from the grass in the ground to even myself and the world around me.

During my weeks of recuperation, I had realized this ability was tied with my byakugan, or came from the same tenketsu that I manipulated to activate the dōjutsu. I wasn't entirely sure. It came about as a result of curiosity and stress relief meditating on my porch, though it had taken me some practice to see anything beyond myself and the ground. The vision's range changed depending on my focus. If I just followed one trail of chakra I could go about twenty feet before my eyes and brain started to hurt from the strain. It was very different from my normal vision, weaker and less detailed, so it wasn't very useful other than meditating and relaxing, at least for now.

Pulling my senses back to myself, I let that vision of the world fade and opened my eyes, releasing a breath.

I was ready.

…

I began with a few drills, running through kata on land for half an hour before doing the same on water for another, which was a more straining feat. The anime made it look easy, but it wasn't; not only do you have to keep a constant flow of chakra to the bottom of your soles, but also manipulate it when dodging. The way you manipulated your chakra changed the way the water reacted to your body. Depending on the amount, the surface could be no different than solid ground, or it could be as bouncy as a trampoline if you displaced the water with enough chakra. It was useful if you were landing from a very tall height since otherwise you'd probably break your legs. It took a lot of practice to make the process involuntary and automatic, a life-saving skill to be sure.

Just as my morning routine came to an end, a caw broke me out of my thoughts and I turned my head towards the sky. It wasn't the calling of a normal bird but it wasn't from the aviary department either. During my time in the academy, we had a trip to the building so we could get familiar with it, though only jōnin and the rare breed of chūnin were called that way. The caw sounded again, more persistent this time, and I looked toward the lone tree on the island where a black bird, a raven or a crow- I couldn't tell the difference- sat perched on a low branch, looking straight at me.

I blinked, staring back at the animal who was watching me with an unusual focus. It could've been paranoia, but as I moved from one side to the other of the small island to collect some wayward kunai, the bird's dark eyes watched every movement before it cawed again and I froze.

Wait a minute…I knew someone who, in the series at least, had a crow summon. Well, Itachi, but it couldn't be; he wasn't even in the academy yet. Then…Shisui?

Having another staring contest with the bird, I slowly lifted my arm and with a caw that seemed satisfied, it flew from its perch and floated down onto my sleeve.

I kinda felt like a Disney princess.

I brought the bird to eye level, noticing a piece of rolled paper tied around its leg. A message for me? With hesitant fingers, I undid the loop and as I held the note in my hand, the crow jumped up my arm, smacking me in the face with a wayward wing before resting on my shoulder. Side eyeing the bird who cawed in response, I unrolled the piece of paper, recognizing the neat handwriting of one Shisui Uchiha.

It was short and succinct, consisting of one sentence.

- _Kushina-san is in the clan head's home._

I stared at the message blankly. How did he even know I was looking for her?

Shaking my head, I stuffed the message inside my pouch and regarded the bird on my shoulder with another look.

"Thank you for delivering the message, crow-san." Summons, even the ones that couldn't talk, were incredibly intelligent. Still, I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the fact that I was thanking a bird.

"Can you get off now?"

The bird let out another caw loudly in my ear, digging his talons into my shoulders lightly- an obvious sign of defiance. Rolling my eyes, I took off from the training ground, the crow letting out an offended squawk as it burrowed itself in my hair.

* * *

As I stood before the familiar sights of the Uchiha compound, an unease settled in my stomach. I mean, I've been to the compound previously, walking through it as easily as I did my own, but it was different now. First, I had met the clan head and it hadn't been the most positive introduction, though even that meeting came in flashes of trauma-riddled memory. And second…

What if Kushina didn't want to talk to me? What if she ran away like last time?

It had taken me a while, weighed down by the nightmares and emotional turmoil, but I realized that Kushina must've been terrified as well, as much as Aunt Mei had been, if not more so. For what other reason would she run if not that?

Maybe she was doubting her ability to teach because I had gotten captured.

Maybe she was scared that I hated her or something because she hadn't been able to protect me.

They were both ridiculous assumptions but it rang true with her actions. The Kushina I had gotten to know had talked as though we would be training together for a long time, that she would guide and teach me so that, in her words, 'I wouldn't be such a stick in the mud like Daichi, dattebane.' I hadn't exactly agreed with her sentiments, my father just expressed himself differently, but I understood what she was getting at. Simply staying under the rule of the Hyūga had narrowed my perception of many things about the village, along with my own biases towards Konoha; I was luckily enough to not have grown an over-sized ego like many of the clan did. It wasn't until I became friends with my two favorite civilians that I truly realized how much that environment had affected me, thinking that my enhanced spirit would keep the nonsense propaganda at bay.

And I had looked forward to growing up under Kushina's tutelage.

Steeling myself, and with a not so comforting poke from the crow I'd nicknamed Nyx, I stepped through the gates and into the district.

I got lost for a while after I deviated from the main street to the more residential section of the district, and it wasn't until Nyx flew from my shoulder, hitting me in the face once as he did, that I knew which house was my destination. He perched himself on the awning of a normal looking abode, larger than the ones around it. The crow cawed at me before taking off, flying overhead and into what I assumed to be the backyard.

As I made it to the front door, a part of my courage failed me. What if Kushina wasn't here? What if she _did_ run? What would I do then?

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the sliding door before I gave myself the chance to bolt.

A few seconds ticked by, then thirty seconds, then a full minute passed, my stomach tying itself into knots. Maybe the crow had gotten to me late and no one was home? Yeah, that was a possibility. Nodding to myself, I went to step back and walk away when a voice calling out distracted me from beyond the door.

I swallowed my nervousness and put on my most polite smile as it slid open.

It had taken a second but Mikoto was surprised when she looked down at me.

"Hello, Mikoto-san!" I greeted, my fingers twitching as I intertwined them in front of me. "I was wondering if Kushina-shishou was here?"

I could see the wheels turning in her head for a moment before she smiled back, a smile that was a bit devious on her face. It did nothing to soothe my nerves.

"She is Junko-chan." If it was even possible, her smile grew even larger. I didn't want to know what the Uchiha matriarch knew to smile like that. "Why don't you come in?"

My stomach must've hit rock bottom but I let the woman usher me inside. Trading my sandals for the guests shoes Mikoto laid out for me, I followed the woman deeper into the house where I could hear multiple voices talking, all of which were familiar to me. The house was noticeably comfortable; there weren't many pictures hung on the walls but it had the essential feeling of a home, something lived and loved in. It was different than my house; of course, I lived there with just Aunt Mei now and I loved her, but it lacked something that the Uchiha head's family had. A feeling of completeness that had faded in my own over the years. But maybe that was just me being melodramatic.

We stopped in front of a sliding door where the talking was the loudest, Kushina's voice coming over a quiet voice that could only be Itachi's, and Shisui's coming in amused at certain points. Just what was going on in this house?

Mikoto slid the door open, blocking me from view.

"Who was at the door Mikoto?" Kushina asked and my stomach churned nervously, doing cartwheels at the proximity.

"Just someone who's been looking forward to seeing you," Mikoto said, stepping into the room and revealing me to its occupants as I trailed behind her.

I didn't notice the expressions on either of the Uchiha boys' faces, my eyes instantly locking onto Kushina's violet ones.

Several things happened at once. Itachi, who had been sat in the Uzumaki's lap, was deposited into Shisui's arms. Kushina tried to dart out of the back door that opened to the porch, but Mikoto teleported to the other side of the room, blocking the woman's path before trapping her in a headlock. All in the span of a few seconds.

The three of us stared at the grown women in front of us blankly.

"Please excuse us for a moment children," Mikoto said with a tense smile, dragging my shishou out of the room and sliding the door shut with a sharp snap.

The sound lasted for a moment, hanging in the air around us before I turned to the boys who didn't seem all that surprised.

"What just happened?"

Shisui shrugged, depositing little Itachi to his side who looked up at me with recognition in his eyes.

There were little navy bows in his hair.

"Kushina-obasan has been visiting our house a lot recently," the tinier child answered, and I blinked in response. How had he become so eloquent since the last time I saw him? It must be something in the water. Damn prodigies. I sighed as I registered his words; I should've guessed that.

I walked over to where they sat at a low table, depositing my slippers to the side before slumping next to the littlest prodigy in the room. Shisui was the one who broke the silence, looking at me with the slightest bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me and the others about what happened on your mission?"

My blood froze at his question. Itachi remained quiet, looking back and forth between us.

"How much do you know?" I asked instead, lifting a hand to lightly tease the bows out of the little heir's silky hair.

"Kushina-san mentioned that you got hurt on your mission, and that it was her fault. A lot of people heard the explosion on the western edge of the village too," Shisui said, eyeing me critically.

I may have underestimated the strength of Noburu's bombs.

I tried to shrug nonchalantly, pulling the last bow from Itachi's hair before smoothing down his twisted locs.

"Injuries are an occupational hazard, Shisui," I said, but that didn't help.

"Just because we're not on the same team doesn't mean we don't care about what happens to you, Junko," he retorted.

"I didn't say that," I frowned. "I know you guys care. But in this instance, my wellbeing shouldn't be your main concern."

Shisui's eyebrows furrowed. I sighed.

"If I had been able, it would've only caused you trouble," I said over him when he went to argue. I pulled my fingers from Itachi's hair and faced Shisui properly.

"Your main priority should be to work with and protect your team."

"We're still friends, we can't help but worry about you-"

"I know Shisui! But that's not going to stop bad things from happening."

Shisui's eyes were wide but I continued, voice exasperated.

"What good would've come out of me telling you guys I almost died?" I continued. "What good would've come from me telling you three that I had been so scared, so terrified? That sometimes I can still feel the enemy's hand around my neck as she tried to kill me?"

He was quiet.

"It would've done nothing but limited all of you. Instilled a fear in you that would only get you killed."

I sighed deeply. It had been mandatory in the academy to go over the consequences of this life we had chosen, that more than likely we would die, 'honorably' for the village. It was a lecture that happened every year apparently, but it was different learning that someone close to you died, rather than listening to hypothetical situations and mourning imaginary people. One learned about the mortality of themselves better when those around them were no longer in the world.

"And it's not like I can stop being a ninja. I have absolutely no choice." I looked down at my fingers, tiny and pale. Clean, without the burden of ending another's life. Weak, barely strong enough to protect myself. But I would get better, no matter the cost.

"All I can do is continue to fight, no matter how terrified I am. Because if I don't, everything I've done until now will be for nothing."

A silence greeted the room at my words and I took a deep breath to compose myself, staring down at my clenched hands. I was startled when a tiny body pressed lightly into my side and little fingers grasped the back of my yukata. Itachi lifted his little head to stare into my eyes.

"Kushina-obasan says that hugs make people feel better," he said with a tone that was too mature for his little voice, and a chuckle escaped me. I rubbed away the unshed tears that had accumulated and wrapped my arms around the little boy.

I squeezed him, the toddler compliant to my hug. "Thank you, Itachi."

I pulled away, swallowing the ball of guilt that sat at the back of my throat as I noticed the remorseful look on Shisui's face. I opened my mouth, an apology on my tongue when the door to the room slid open, and a serious looking Kushina walked in trailed by the Uchiha matriarch. Both looked haggard, hair in disarray as though they had just finished wrestling each other.

Kushina's expression faltered as her eyes met mine, but Mikoto walked around her to address the others.

"Kushina and Junko-chan need to talk, so why don't you boys help me get lunch ready?"

It was one of those requests that was more like a demand, a staple of all mothers. Itachi pulled away from me and went to his mother's side, Shisui following at a slower pace, sparing me a brief glance before following his cousin and aunt out of the room.

The light click of the door closing was amplified by the awkwardness that permeated the room. The Uzumaki woman stood by the door, nervous hands running through her vibrant red hair to make it presentable. I remained quiet, allowing her to make the first move and stared down at my hands.

With a mumble and a huff, Kushina walked over to the low table and I looked up when she sat down to the side of me. She swallowed, the noise audible, before speaking.

"So…" she said, fingers twitching on the table's surface. "How are you doing Junko-chan?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" I couldn't help the slight accusatory tone that slipped into my voice, and she flinched in response. I was still hurt that she had abandoned me for nearly two weeks.

"I'm alright." She looked away from me. "Though I guess you know that already, dattebane."

I didn't want to prolong the conversation or we would never get anywhere. I knew if I just waited, neither of us would get to the real issues we had to address.

"Kushina-shishou, I don't want to make assumptions about your feelings," I began and she returned her gaze. "But I know that the mission was hard for the both of us."

"That's an understatement," she mumbled and I nodded in agreement.

"Things happened and… and I can understand if you don't want to be my teacher anymore. I am tiny and an easy target for the enemy, and being the first student you get to teach, with the additional lack of a true team, has to be really stressful-"

She cut me off before I could go on.

"Wait a minute…you think that I don't want to be your sensei?" I nodded. "I thought that _you_ didn't want me to be your sensei anymore!"

I blinked in surprise.

"When I heard that you went to the Hokage and the hospital all by yourself, I thought you didn't need me," she admitted.

"But why didn't you come check on me?"

"I was working on it, dattebane! Your aunt is super scary," Kushina huffed with false bravado, before looking away shamefully.

My brows furrowed but I didn't say a word. That couldn't have been the real reason.

"I…I believed that you hated me for not being able protect you, and thought it'd be best if you were assigned with someone better."

She leaned back, her eyes taking me in full, settling on the scar that stood out against the dark hair of my right eyebrow.

"The very least I can do is protect you, and I barely did that."

I listened quietly as Kushina laid bare her heart to me, the woman looking vulnerable.

"You almost _died_ Junko, because I failed at being a good sensei," she said shakily.

I stared blankly at her. Really? That was the reason?

"That's stupid."

She looked at me sharply. "What did you just say?"

"I said, that's stupid," I repeated, crossing my arms across my chest. "Unexpected things happen all the time on missions out on the field. You couldn't have known that there had been another enemy. And when it really, truly mattered, you saved me. Therefore, it is stupid that you would think that I hate you, when it's far from the truth."

She continued to stare at me, mouth open.

"And there's no need for talking about what ifs, when I am alive and relatively unscathed, having been rescued by your hand."

I took a deep breath after my speech, turning a bit red under Kushina's wide eyed gaze.

"I am a bit pissed at you though," I admitted, rubbing my arms self-consciously. "You probably shouldn't shushin away from your possibly traumatized student. It's bad form Kushina-shishou."

She stared at me for a moment longer straight in the eye, and before I knew it, I was being smothered.

"Oh, you're so mature Junko-chan!" she said, squeezing me tightly. Even though I could barely breathe, it was nice, the tension that had been heavy in the room evaporating. I pulled away to meet her eyes.

"Well, someone has to be in this relationship," I quipped back, receiving a noggie for my troubles.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. The smile fell to a frown the longer she stared down at me where I was trapped in her arms and she sighed.

"Another thing…if we're being honest here," I looked up at her. "I was terrified when that ninja captured you. If I had been one second slower, you would've been…"

She cast her eyes downward. "I've always talked big, but I really hate the fighting. And the war especially."

Her eyes became dark, her fingers combing through my hair.

"I lost my home to the Second Shinobi War and I've always wished that I could've done something more. But like you said, there's no point in thinking about what ifs, dattebane."

I stared at her with wide eyes at her admission. She smiled at me again, this time more determined.

"But I don't want to lose another family, so I'll fight as long as I have to." She grinned at me. I smiled back.

"I feel the same way." She gave me another squeeze.

"I'll do my best to teach you and be there for you, so please be patient with me, okay Junko-chan?"

My smile softened and I nodded.

"Of course, shishou."

…

The air cleared between us, the Uchiha boys returned to find myself in a headlock, squirming to get out of Kushina's hold. After not seeing me for the duration of my recovery and having read Shin Yamanaka's report, much to my dismay, the Uzumaki woman was adamant in making up for lost time by trying to smother me in affection. I had made the mistake of mentioning that I still occasionally had nightmares, and when she drilled me about them I refused to answer, not wanting to have such a discussion in the Uchiha head's home. This had not gone well in my favor.

I promised to talk about it later when I noticed the boys staring from the doorway. A blush settled across my face and Kushina let me go, almost glowing with how pleased she was. Itachi toddled over to where I had half collapsed and grabbed onto my hand.

"Mikoto-obasan says the food's done," Shisui called from the hallway, a ghost of a smile on his face, and I allowed the smaller boy to drag me over and out the door.

"Ita-chan's really attached to you, dattebane," Kushina commented as the four of us walked into the kitchen, Shisui leading the way as Itachi continued to pull me along. "When he heard I was your mentor, he wouldn't stop asking about you."

I gazed down at him, and Itachi blinked up at me with his large black eyes.

I looked at Kushina. "We had a bonding moment."

Shisui made a funny noise and I couldn't help but chuckle, the older woman looking between the three of us before shaking her head.

The table was already set and as we went to sit down, I nudged Shisui. We exchanged no words, but I was sure he could tell I was apologetic by the look on my face. He hadn't deserved the end of my ire. He gave me a nudge back with a smile, which I read as he was sorry for bringing up bad memories and I knew that we would be alright. Neither of us liked to let things fester. It was one of the traits I liked best from the boy.

Lunch with the Uchihas was an interesting affair, probably louder than usual with the addition of Kushina. I tried to con Mikoto into telling me stories about genin Kushina but the redhead threatened the both of us, claiming that those days were long gone and best forgotten. It was all in good-natured fun, although, I didn't put it past the Uzumaki to wrestle the matriarch again if she dared to open her mouth about the topic. We finished the meal by sitting on the outside porch to enjoy the rest of our tea.

Itachi wasn't as easily lulled into the comfortable afternoon atmosphere. He seemed almost shy as he scooted closer to me from his seat between his mother and I, where I was grilling Shisui on where he got his summon. Apparently, it was a gift from his father, who was fighting on the front lines; Mikoto had been holding it for him until he graduated from the academy.

"Koko-chan," Itachi began, as though beginning a business meeting. "Can I see your marbles, please?"

I giggled at the seriousness of his request and reached into my pouch for them. His little brows furrowed as he palmed the few I handed to him and I rolled a couple in between my own fingers absentmindedly, letting my chakra take them away. I didn't rely on the marbles as much as I used to for meditation, having grown out of them funnily enough. But the marbles were a symbol of the start of Aunt Mei and I's still growing relationship and I treasured them, taking them with me wherever I went.

"How do you do that?" Itachi asked, eyes focused on how the little glass orbs caught the light as I pushed them into the air with my chakra.

I tilted my head to the side. "Do you understand the basis of chakra theory?"

"Chakra is created through the combination of spiritual and physical energies. Physical energy is strengthened by training the body and spiritual energy by training the mind," Itachi recited perfectly. Really, I had no doubts but hearing it come perfectly out of the three year old almost had me gapping. Almost.

I let the marbles drop into my palm. "Perfect. And have you started practicing with your own chakra?"

"I can stick leaves onto my forehead." He nodded proudly, causing me to chuckle.

"That's a start. The thing with trying different materials is that they usually require varying concentrations of chakra to get them to act according to your purpose," I began, tapping lightly on a glass marble.

"With the leaf practice, for example, using too much causes it to catch on fire because the leaf, which keep in mind is in the process of decaying, requires a specific amount of chakra as its threshold is lessened, causing it to combust if it's overcome. It's the reason why it's recommended to use newly plucked leaves rather than older, drier leaves."

I could feel the stares of both adult women on me and a heat rose up my neck and unto my cheeks.

"Was that too much to understand?" I blushed. I always went on tangents when I found something completely fascinating. Specifically chakra.

"Probably," Shisui quipped and I swatted at him to hide my embarrassment. "You know I'm right."

"I know, but you don't have to say it out loud."

"I think I understand," Itachi said with furrowed brows. "The leaf can only stand so much outside chakra because it's weaker. So a marble would need more chakra because it's not in a state of decay?"

My face broke out in a grin and I clapped my hands together.

"Exactly! See, he gets it."

"Itachi-chama's different, like us," Shisui said before his voice became teasing. "But remember when you tried to explain your theory on chakra thresholds to me and the others the first time? Before you simplified it, Junko-sensei?"

My blush returned. That had been a wild process requiring several diagrams and a mountain of textbooks. I went to argue back my point when Itachi tugged on my sleeve to get my attention.

"What is a chakra threshold? I've never read about anything about it before," he asked.

Eyes shining, I was about explain when Shisui elbowed me with a look that said, 'don't over do it' and I sighed. We'd be here for over an hour otherwise, because then I would have to explain the chakra differences existing within minerals and organic matter; and I had already dug myself a hole just by mentioning thresholds.

"A threshold is the limit of something to withstand a certain amount of exertion before becoming overcome. Like the strength of something to handle a certain pressure before it breaks," I began, side eyeing Shisui who nodded in approval. "It's based on theories of medical ninjutsu, so it makes sense that you haven't seen anything like it in normal textbooks. It can be seen most clearly in chakra transfers; you can only transfer so much until the body starts to reject it or becomes so dependent that it cannot create its own."

This theory was also how I understood my byakugan and the gentle fist style better. The jūken was an optimized taijutsu specifically for using chakra against an opponent; or if you wanted to think about it in another way, it used an opponent's own chakra against them. Since it directly attacks the chakra producing tenketsu, a certain amount of chakra needed to be produced to disable an opponent's with every strike. It wasn't as easy as hitting them and turning them off like a switch. They were more like valves, and the stronger an opponent, considering strength and genetics, the more chakra needed to disable or destroy them completely.

Itachi was silent for a moment, and I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Meaning the threshold of the person has been overcome by the foreign chakra?"

I grinned, fighting the urge to stick my tongue out at Shisui. "Exactly. That's why medical ninjutsu users train intensively with their chakra. If they use too much, they could send their patients into comas."

Itachi stared at the marbles in his tiny hand and I could feel the light pulsing of his chakra as he attempted to move them. The marbles only moved a little and he frowned. There was a spike in his chakra when he tried again, but they flew out of his hand and I quickly snatched them from the air before they could hit him in the face. The little prodigy flinched in surprise before his expression became crestfallen. I chuckled, patting him on the head and dropping the marbles back into his hand.

"I'm sure you'll get it soon. I'll let you borrow those for a while. You'll probably master it by the next time I see you."

It was a bit presumptuous of me but I had a feeling that Itachi would become another facet of my life, just as Shisui had.

"That's some pretty advanced stuff there kiddo," Kushina cut in, a look of wonder on her face.

"When all you do is study all day, you're bound to pick up something," I said dismissively, trying to ignore the way Mikoto looked at me. It was very analytical, as though she was trying to see what was going through my head. I could understand why; I had pretty much went on a tangent about chakra theory to her three year old son. If I wasn't me, I'd be weirded out too.

Kushina stared at me for a moment before nodding to herself.

"I'm going to have to get you away from all those books if you have any chance at being a normal kid. Although, I have a feeling I'm already too late."

I opened my mouth to retort but couldn't.

"That's true," I sighed, Shisui nodding in agreement.

* * *

Kushina and I left in better spirits, bidding the Uchiha trio farewell with a thanks and a promise on the Uzumaki's part to visit again soon.

"What are we going to do now shishou?" I asked, walking alongside her as we made our way through the gates that separated the district from the rest of the village.

It was getting late in the afternoon, having spent longer than expected in the clan head's home. I was thankful that Fugaku hadn't come home during that time; I could only imagine how awkward, or violent, that would've turned out.

"Well, I'm not dressed for training," she said, waving down at her green dress. "And it _is_ getting late, but we could go over the foundation for some ninjutsu at my house, if you're feeling up to it."

The prospect of learning something new excited every nerve in my body and I fought the urge to rush her as we walked through the village, though I knew she could tell I was eager by her chuckle. I made sure to memorize the location of her home, a nice-looking abode that sat in the quieter part of the village. Kushina looked around the dark home as we stepped inside.

"I guess Minato's not home yet," she mumbled, flipping on some lights after taking off her sandals, and I followed suit.

After handing me some scrolls and dumping me at the kitchen table, Kushina turned to start dinner while I let myself become absorbed into the material. The atmosphere was comfortable, no more awkwardness between us, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, I was able to relax. It finally felt as though things were falling into place, just as they should be.

We were going to start with the Water Clone jutsu and the Hidden Mist technique. I had thought that last technique was specialized in Kiri, but Kushina had nipped that in the bud. She claimed that those of Uzushiogakure had been masters of water jutsu which only paled in comparison to their fūinjutsu. I took her word for it and it made sense, since from what I remembered, that village had been located on an island.

If I could get those techniques down relatively quickly, we'd move onto a more offensive jutsu, Suiton: Teppōdama, or Water Release: Liquid Bullets. I was a bit surprised at her willingness to teach me a skill above my level, since the offense ninjutsu was at least a C-rank, but Kushina was confident in my ability to learn and use it. And it would be helpful to have more long range attacks in my arsenal.

Once done with my questions, I silenced myself and let Kushina get back to cooking something that smelled slightly on the beefy side. I ran through the hand seals for the Hidden Mist technique, ox then snake then ram, as the clone technique required water and only one tiger seal, meaning it would have to be practiced later. Closing my eyes, I let my vision shift into that weird realm again by activating the tenketsu in my eyes before going through the hand seals another time. The appropriate tenketsu lit up in groups as I performed the sequence and I noticed with a bit of fascination how the chakra that was released with each seal condensed around me. But as I finished the final seal, most of it returned to me and the rest dispersed into the atmosphere, not transforming into mist like I expected it too.

Maybe I didn't exert enough chakra, but I also had to consider that the lack of water in the atmosphere could also be a factor. Frowning, I went to try again, watching as the chakra moved through the tenketsu when a hand on my head startled me from my concentration.

I blinked up at Kushina's scolding face. "No practicing at the dinner table. I get enough of that from Minato, dattebane."

"Apologies, shishou." I gave a sheepish smile, and she returned to her spot at the stove with a roll of her eyes and a smile on her face.

Having got the theory down, I closed the scroll and took a look out the window whose blinds were partially open. Outside, the sun was beginning to set, the village cloaked in a dusty orange.

"It may be time for me to get going, Kushina-shishou. Mei-obasan is expecting me soon."

Kushina looked over at me with a faltering smile. "Do you really need to go?"

I tried to keep myself from getting sucked into her sad violet eyes.

"I mean, I would stay but Mei-obasan doesn't know where I am."

"I could send a summon to let her know if you want." I jumped at the familiar voice that spoke from the doorway to the kitchen.

Minato. I tried, stealthily, to move my hand from my thigh pouch and folded it with my other in my lap as he walked to the table, lacking his vest and equipment. I gave a hesitant smile.

"That's okay Minato-sensei, I don't want to intrude."

He simply smiled, reigniting my guilt for my words a few days ago, but I smothered it down as he responded.

"It's not a problem at all. I'll even take you home afterwards. How does that sound?"

I couldn't fight against the combined forces of both their eyes and relented.

Just like lunch with the Uchihas, dinner with the couple was a comfortable affair, a dinner of thick beef stew and rice. Minato pulled me into conversation about the techniques I was starting to learn, and with a bit of pushing from Kushina, the conversation moved on to different topics. It ranged from offers to train some more with his team, to an technique he was willing to share with me when he had the time, and then onto the subject of fūinjutsu, which immediately grabbed my attention.

However, that moved onto the topic of my mother, and eventually my father. A part of me didn't want to hear about them; it would only widen the ache I felt, reopening old wounds and fears that I thought I had down under lock and key.

But it was nice. Nice to hear stories about their lives, lives that I had the barest knowledge about.

How mother and Kushina would often go on pranking sprees against the helpers in the Senju manor, spurred on by Mito who had a mischievous streak as well.

How one time, they had pranked my father and how that had led to my parents dating for the first time, as my mother had felt guilty for ruining one of his favorite books with permanent dye in the brightest pink they could find.

I let myself get lost in the stories, visualizing younger versions of my parents, living and smiling without a care in the world. And before I knew it, it was late in the evening and Minato whisked me away, back to the compound.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** March 27th, 2017

Hopefully, the good times of this chapter made the wait worth it. (Don't expect them to last.)

After an unplanned hiatus due to life related matters, I HAVE RETURNED. I also spent that time going through the over 90,000 words of this story reediting some parts. To new readers this won't matter much, and long time readers aren't missing out on any new stuff, as I just caught some errors and rewrote sentences so that the chapters flowed better. The only somewhat significant thing to note is that I changed Junko's name from her previous life to Renée. This will only have slight importance later in this story and I mostly changed it to tie it to another fic I'm writing.

Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. _For a Chance at Happiness_ has reached over 1,000 follows and almost 900 favorites! That's so crazy to me but I appreciate it all the same. Truly.

 **Question and Answer Time**

-FreelanceBum: Things might be looking up for Junko now, but there is still a chance for her to crack under the pressure. Luckily, she is building a support group that will help her out.

 _-ShugoYuuki123_ asked: "What sort of things will be different in this story from the orignial plot-line? What about Obito and Rin and the Kyubi attack? Or will it be a surprise?"

I think I mentioned this in another chapter, but since this story is slowly veering into 'fix-it' territory, certain characters may escape their canon fates which will cause a landslide of deviations from canon. However, it will not be a simple fix and some things will may turn out worse than expected. Do with that what you will. :)

 _-OneWhoReadsTooMuch_ and _Scarla Roza_ , who were wondering about how Minato thinks of Junko:

A interlude for Minato is a high possibility as well as one for Kushina, though those won't come until later. I was also thinking about adding little bonus scenes at the end of some chapters from different characters' point of view, that are less in depth than the interludes but just a little extra something to widen the perspective of the story.

 _-minshe_ and _k123_ who mentioned Junko getting a dog to help with her trauma:

Not saying that she will get a dog partner but there is a very, _very_ high possibility that it might just happen. And I might have already written it. Who knows? :)

- _Heitor_ , as always thanks for the extensive review:

About the mokuton, as I mentioned previously, it will not be a pure wood release and will be significantly different than Hashirama's or anyone else who has it. Nevertheless, there will be a logical reason for why it manifests within Junko, going into the background of her family and the history of Konoha. Giving her a variation of the mokuton isn't a decision I came to lightly, suggested by readers or otherwise, and I will make sure it makes sense according to this story and what we know about _Naruto_ lore. Though, if at any point it doesn't fit when it does come about, I trust that you will call me out on it.

And in working with the Gentle Fist style, I can see the practical use of it, like in trapping enemies to easily get in physical strikes. I have other ideas for it as well but that would fall under spoilers. Like I said, it won't be something Junko relies on all the time like Naruto and the Rasengan. While it may not seem to be necessary for Junko as a character, I see it more as a way of her getting in touch with her Senju side, although that in itself will have its complications.

Special chakra, received from Hamura or another source, is an interesting thing that I only briefly thought about. Considering her reincarnated state, her chakra is different to begin with since, in a way, she is already a dead soul given another chance at life; but thank you for bringing it to my attention.

The way Junko is acting is very unhealthy, and her rushing will definitely make things worse, though with not only Kushina back on her side as well as Minato and her friends, maybe she will calm down. Of course, she doesn't see these things herself since she has all that foreknowledge and her goals to change certain events.

To the last few of your questions, Satomi will make her return to the story soon and hopefully this chapter cleared your questions about Kushina. The sabotage plot will pop up again, though it will be a little while until then. Junko's status among the Hyūga will be addressed and explored within the upcoming chapters, so I hope you look forward to it.

- _someonethatreadfanfics_ and others worried about  Junko and the mokuton, please read my response to _Heitor_ (like the first two paragraphs if you don't want to read the whole thing).

- _donstehly2_ asked: What's with that "saving you" line the enemy said?

You'll just have to find out. It might turn out to be a very important line. ;)

- _xburner21_ : Yeah, I'm not really concerned about romance (at the moment), but it will have it's place later when it's more appropriate (and no, you're not bothering me). Maybe when that time comes, I make a drabble AU series for _For a Chance at Happiness,_ so things that don't happen here can exist there. If that's something people want.

- _QuantumZero_ commented on Junko's ninjutsu skills:

I am planning to have Junko as balanced of a character as possible, with her ninjutsu and her clan techniques. I don't want to ignore one in favor of the other as that wouldn't be any fun.

- _Anseo_ asked: Did Junko have her first kill and the others are keeping from her or is she just paranoid? What about the sabotage?

Junko didn't actually kill anyone, but coming so close to death has changed her permanently; it won't be something she will forget easily and it will affect how she acts from now on. The enemy ninja will have their time to shine later, but for now, their plot must remain a mystery. (And to your question about the others like Hiruzen and Kushina reading Junko's mental eval; I have a question at the bottom considering your proposal.)

- _gonewind321_ posed a bunch of interesting questions on chapter 4;

But if Junko (or myself), were to be placed within another village, with new friends and loyalties, her goals would definitely change. The only reason why Junko is fighting so hard for Konoha is because those people have become so real to her; and she fights for them as she feels as though that is her purpose in being reincarnated, along with the fact that they have become as loved as her past family. Though, if she had to go against the main cast, with her foreknowledge, would she be able to strike them down for the livelihood of her new loved ones, I really cannot say for sure. Interesting questions though.

- _ILikeToThinkI'mCool_ : If you enjoyed past Shisui moments and this one (hopefully), then you'll love the next chapter.

**Whew, that was a lot of answers and comments, but now I have a question for you, dear readers.

 **Question**

1) Would you like to see bonus sections at the end of some chapters of other character's point of views?

Let me know your thoughts.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

 _An Interlude: Still Water_


	24. Interlude: Still Water

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Still Water_

* * *

After listening to the Hokage's introductory speech and separating from his mother, Shisui trailed behind his clansmen to his new class, anxious with every step. The academy was something all Uchiha children looked forward to entering, in order to demonstrate just how powerful the clan was. It was an honor and something to be celebrated, a stepping stone on the journey of becoming a great ninja, one who could raze the battlefield with ease.

But Shisui didn't have such aspirations.

If his father's letters from the front lines had taught him anything, the fighting and the war were more than just terrifying. While many of his distant cousins were excited to lend their strength to the effort- though Shisui was sure some of it had to do with awakening their sharingan- the idea of such a world brewed a storm inside his stomach. The letters had painted landscapes of war-torn battlefields in his young mind. Fields filled with wounded, dead and dying ninja of all sorts of loyalties. Forests razed to the ground and entire plains uprooted. It was frightening and almost incomprehensible, but it was the reality they lived in, a fact his father reminded him of at the end of every page that made its way into his waiting hands.

Shisui couldn't understand it, but had lived with the repercussions for all the years of his short life. He saw the effects in the village and in the sad, longing looks his mother would get as she went about her housekeeping, often looking at her own carefully worded letters. He heard it in the cries of his neighbors at the news of their children being killed in action. How could anyone crave war when it caused so much suffering?

Maybe it was just something he didn't understand in his naivety.

After they made it to the classroom and the others shuffled inside, Shisui stood by himself outside the doors, tugging on his collar. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that his parents and the clan were depending on him to uphold the Uchiha name. It didn't matter how he felt about the war and those thoughts wouldn't help him in the academy anyways. After all, it was unusual for someone as young as him to be admitted into the graduating class, so he would have to do his best.

Shisui stood as patiently as he could by the door and it wasn't long before another pair of students came walking down the deserted hallway, distinctly Hyūga from the light, pupil-less eyes on their faces. Living in Konoha, he had heard much about the other clans that were sprinkled throughout the hidden village. Hyūga was a name that came up often at home, though mostly because they were the only other clan within the village that also had a prominent visual dōjutsu.

The small Hyūga bid the taller one farewell with a smile and a very chipper goodbye, causing the older boy to blush before he scurried off to a room nearby. Shisui glanced down at the little girl that remained, who only looked up at him briefly before returning her gaze to her clasped hands, hidden underneath long sleeves.

She couldn't possibly be in the same class as him, right? To him, she was only a handful of inches taller than Itachi-chama who had just turned two a few months ago. He idly wondered if he should say something, but soon his question was answered when a long-haired woman peeked out of the door nearby and called them both inside.

A group of children about twice his age looked down at them and though Shisui kept his expression neutral, a nervousness tickled his throat, almost as bad as when he tried fire candies for the first time. When their sensei asked them to introduce themselves, he knew the feeling was mutual when the little Hyūga shared an uncomfortable look with him before she walked in front of the podium and bowed.

"I am Hyūga Junko. Please take care of me." Her voice rang out in a confident tone, and she even gave an innocent smile as she scanned the room with intelligent eyes.

Shisui joined her side, mimicking her as he introduced himself. There was a minuscule twitch in the little Hyūga's body when he said his name but as he glanced over, she was the epitome of etiquette and courtesy.

 _Weird_.

Once Ikeda-sensei let them choose their seats, Junko moved first, taking an empty seat at the very back of the room. Shisui was surprised; that had been the exact seat he was planning to get. He made due with the seat in front of her, thinking it would be awkward to sit next to her as they didn't know each other. Considering their clan differences, it was probably for the best.

When the class was dismissed for lunch, Shisui joined the two from his clan, Yasu and Katsuo, who he had played with a few times in the past since he didn't know anyone else. He spared a brief glance at the Hyūga behind him, who was grimacing to herself as she stared off into space. It was the kind of expression he saw on the clan head's face when Itachi-chama had an accident and his aunt was out in the market. It was a face of muted dread and resignation, but he couldn't dwell on it too long when his clansmen ushered him away to the schoolyard.

Most of his nervousness dwindled as he took comfort in the familiarity of his distant relatives. He would have to get used to the looks and whispers from his much older classmates, though he hadn't expected another young prodigy to be seated within the same class and the same year. While it had come as a surprise, it also came as a comfort. He knew that both Katsuo and Yasu felt odd at the prospect that the young child they had watched over just a year ago was going to be graduating alongside them. He expected this apparent camaraderie between them all would fade as they competed to get the top rank of the class. So it was nice to see another young face, even if it meant that she was would also experience the war; at least he wouldn't be going through it by himself.

When they returned from lunch, it was only the whispering of his new classmates that Shisui learned what had happened in the hallway of their classroom. Apparently, the little Hyūga had gotten into a confrontation with her other relatives, though the most interesting tidbit was that Junko Hyūga was the heiress of her clan. His eyes along with the others drifted to the little heiress already in her seat as the room filled, her brows furrowed in concentration as she wrote something down.

Junko Hyūga was strange, there was no doubt about that. However, she walked with confidence despite her youth, talking back to Ikeda-sensei and assisting the civilians that first day in class. And the way she had fought him in their spar the following day had intrigued him so much that Shisui couldn't get her out of his head for days after.

* * *

Shisui hadn't thought it would be hard to speak to the little Hyūga considering they were close in age, but trying to speak privately with her was proving to be difficult. Most of the time, she was surrounded by the two civilians Noburu and Akane. From his observations, the other boy didn't like Uchiha all that much, though he was sure it was because of his cousin's brash behavior towards the boy. He didn't want to make things awkward for any of them so he tried to find her on her own to ask her the questions that plagued his thoughts.

Like, why did she decide to join the academy at such a young age? Did she see the world the same way he did? Did she want to change it?

It was too bad that the first time he got the chance, he almost gave her a concussion with his boomerang. He had planned to throw it around a little, maybe get her attention and use it as a conversation starter- since he had just gotten it and it was really cool- but he had thrown it too far, too fast, and it had slipped from his grasp before he could correct himself. But Junko moved with a quickness that surprised him and just as he called her name, she disappeared over the edge of the bridge she had been sitting on, the boomerang passing harmlessly overhead. He rushed to the edge only to scramble away as the girl flipped back onto red railing, veins pulsing at the corners of her narrowed eyes.

The byakugan. It was the first time he had ever seen it. Shisui had heard both grumbling praise and vicious distain for the dōjutsu, many of his clan claiming that while it was no doubt useful, the prized sharingan of the Uchiha was a hundred-fold stronger. He didn't know which one was better, but it was clear to him that the byakugan had an intimidating quality. He felt tiny and exposed under her gaze, which was embarrassing considering he had a couple of inches on her normally.

She dropped her crossed arms with a sigh, dōjutsu fading with the gesture as she looked at him blankly.

"Weapons are usually meant for the training field, aren't they Uchiha-san?"

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing at a heat that crawled up his neck. He hadn't meant to do that! "I just got that boomerang today and got a little too excited."

She looked over her shoulder before eyeing him and the other weapon strapped to his back.

"Maybe you should stick to the tanto," she observed, her tone neither critical or angry, but a bit exasperated.

Shisui shifted in place as she looked him over, seeming lost in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about, under her strong gaze. She was different than he had imagined talking face to face. She was rather straight-forward, not in a haughty way, though he hadn't made the best first impression. For all he knew, this was how she acted towards people she didn't like.

However, she startled him when she turned on her heel and leapt from the railing, landing onto the water below. He was amazed at her ability, though he guessed he shouldn't have been since they were both in the graduating class for a reason. He had just learned the water walk technique himself and to see her walking easily, though she did sink slightly, on the surface made her even more interesting in his eyes. She must've trained a lot to get that level of chakra control at her age.

Junko soon returned, walking up the side of the bridge post to his side where she handed him the source of the whole mess.

"It'd be best to hold your enthusiasm for the training ground next time, okay?"

Shisui was silent when he took it from her, watching as she shouldered her bag and went to picked up the remnants of the anpan he had caused her to drop. He didn't want her to leave. He couldn't miss his chance, but he didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. However, every thought in his head froze when something poked his forehead, and he stepped back, throwing his arms up defensively. He stared wide eyed at the Hyūga who was _smiling_ as she lowered her hand.

"Just let it out, Uchiha-san."

Shisui stared at her, rubbing at the spot on his forehead. What a strange person. He dropped his hands to his bag, finally finding his words.

"Why did you decide to join the academy?"

Her eyes widened before her brow creased in thought. When it became known that he would be able to enter the academy's graduating class so early, his mother hadn't been all too happy and had to warm up to the idea. Although he didn't like the fighting, his best friend had been steadfast in his duty to the village and the clan before he died, and Shisui wanted to prove himself. To find a way of stopping the endless war that seemed to rule their lives.

It was a haughty goal for a five year old, but he had heard and seen enough life lost to the violence.

"My clan has many expectations for me," she said with a clear voice, looking up at him. "It is a duty and an honor that I must uphold."

Shisui understood the weight of clan expectations, was reminded every time his mother helped him with his sharingan and every time he reread his father's letters. Every time someone mentioned how great a ninja his grandfather Kagami Uchiha had been.

Though his father had told him much about the horrors of the world, he had also written important lessons; that one could learn important things about people from little things, like the way they spoke to the way they held themselves. That people gave away their weak points without even knowing, which you didn't even need the sharingan to spot if you knew what to look for.

And Junko Hyūga was hiding something.

She wasn't like the other kids in class; while they would whisper excitedly about hearing new battle tactics with cool sounding names, behind him he could hear her sigh and mumble something about their foolishness. She was always ready with an answer when Ikeda-sensei questioned her without missing a beat, and the way she got near perfect scores all around made it seem as though she didn't even need to be in the academy. Yet, she still studied with a veracity that not even he could keep up with. It couldn't all be for her clan, could it? There had to be something else that spurred her on.

A goal that she kept close to her heart.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked.

Shisui noted a slight change in her demeanor as she heard his question. She regarded him with those large pale eyes of hers with a tilt of her head, hands folded together properly.

"What other reason would there be?"

Shisui frowned- she was totally hiding something- but shook his head, bowing slightly. He had wasted enough of her time, and with his rather rude introduction he would have to retreat for now. Besides, who would want to reveal their secrets to someone they barely knew?

"I'm sorry for almost hitting you, and thank you for getting it back for me, Hyūga-san."

"It's Junko," she said simply, and he blinked at her. He had almost given her a concussion with a boomerang and she was letting him talk to her familiarly?

She was definitely a strange person.

"Junko-san," he repeated slowly, trying her name.

Obedient child. It was fitting from the proper way she spoke and how she held herself. A person who listened to her superiors without complaint. However, she was also willing to speak out if she saw injustice, using the rules given to her and twisting them to fit her uses, as with Ikeda-sensei and the civilians who now clung to her side.

She smiled at him, pleased with him or something else, he wasn't sure.

"If that is all, I have other things to attend to."

As she left, Shisui vowed that he would get her to talk. Though his embarrassment rose when she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Just so you know," she paused making sure he had met her eye. "I'd appreciate it if you just came and talked to me instead of concocting this random encounter. Easier that way."

The lingering heat returned as he was exposed. How did she know?

But as she turned to leave, Shisui couldn't help but feel that his goals had been met, even if not according to plan.

* * *

Although Junko had basically invited him to talk to her, Shisui needed it to be the right moment. Perfect timing wasn't only essential to ninja life after all. Following the disaster that was his first plan, this one had to be perfect, something she wouldn't expect. For a reason he didn't know, he wanted to make a good impression on her; maybe to prove to her that he wasn't like the others who didn't see what they were really training for. To get to know if she shared the same thoughts he did. He had managed to find the shop she had gotten her anpan from with some detective work, a little restaurant from the Akimichi district, and was planning to give it to her as a way of apologizing. However, he hadn't planned to find her walking toward the forests, a dark expression on her face.

 _What happened?_

Shisui found himself trailing behind her, gift stashed away in his bag as he stepped over roots and fallen branches. He tailed her for a while until she stopped at the edge of a clearing. It was quiet for a moment and all he could hear was the hushed flow of the river he knew existed beyond the cliffs, until a broken sob shattered the silence and Junko lashed out, striking a nearby tree with her fist. He could only stare, frozen as he watched, a pang in his chest growing the more she swung and cried. It was a visceral thing, something he felt deeply, something he had felt before. Maybe when his father had left the first time, or when his closest friend left for the last time. He had felt that way, wanting to scream and cry at a world that was unfair.

He didn't try to stop her until he noticed the bright blood on her split knuckles and the way she continued to strike the broken bark, becoming more vicious as she did.

He made the mistake of walking too close as he called her name.

"Junko-san-"

He had to dodge when her fist came uncomfortably close to his face as she turned on her heel with a strike. She connected with the tree behind him with a wheezing breath, bark flying in every direction. A silence stretched between them as she turned to him, slowly. Her eyes were filled with tears and she stared blankly at him, the burden falling down her cheeks as she did. Shisui didn't know what to do and Junko didn't say a word, her reddening eyes dim in the muted light of the afternoon. The Hyūga bowed her head, heading further into the clearing which startled Shisui into action. If she continued, she would walk off the cliff. He began to call her, following after as she stepped closer and closer to the edge.

It was the worst thing he could've done in that moment because as he went to grab her arm, to pull her away from the cliff side, she jerked back.

Right over the edge.

Everything slowed down as she fell, his vision turning red. Junko didn't even seem to notice she was falling until the moment she disappeared over the edge. What should he do?

How could he save her?

As she disappeared from his view, he moved, pulling out rope from his pouch and attaching it to a kunai with a simple loop as he leapt from the edge. She seemed so close and yet so far as he fell towards her. Her eyes were closed and she didn't make a sound, not that he would've been able to hear her otherwise over the rushing air around him. The two fell together until he finally caught up to her, wrapping an arm around her tiny middle. She responded automatically, grasping his torso with both arms. Shisui had no time to feel relieved as the length of the rope ended, his arm being tugged painfully as they stopped more than half way down the cliff side.

That was going to bruise.

He tried calling out to her but she simply stared, in shock or mesmerized by the sharingan, he couldn't tell. He squeezed her in his hold as she stared up at him.

"W-why…?" she wheezed and he offered a smile that he hoped was comforting.

"Why not?"

He couldn't enjoy the incredulous look on her face as debris began to fall around them and the rope failed.

The pair fell and fell until they landed in the water of the Naka River. For a moment he was disorientated, but through the water that splashed into his eyes he spotted the shoreline not too far away. Both clambered onto the shore, gasping for breath as the cold water stole their breath. Shisui composed himself first, sharingan fading as he looked over to the little Hyūga who had just gathered her bearings and was looking up at him with trembling lips.

"W-what w-were you t-thinking? You could've d-died!" she gasped.

He stared at her. Had she not expected him to come after her?

"W-what, do you think I s-should've just l-let you fall to y-your death?" he asked as he stood over her on shaky legs.

She didn't reply, staring down at the torn and lightly bleeding skin of her knuckles. Shisui winced, rubbing at the ache in his shoulder while he watched her. She seemed so small sitting there, vulnerable, very unlike the ninja in training who had spared against him and who seemed to move through life so assuredly- as though she had everything planned out in her head about how she should go about life.

He offered his uninjured hand down to her and she stared blankly, causing him to sigh. He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the damp shoreline. He took a step back to give her space and tended to his arm while she took a deep breath, seeming to recompose herself. The rope had done some damage to the skin of his forearm and the pounding in his shoulder was becoming increasingly painful. This seemed to break whatever haze Junko had fallen into as she immediately noticed and moved forward, hesitating a bit before coming to examine his arm.

Shisui froze as she activated her byakugan and lifted her hands to lightly press them against the bruised muscle to examine the damage. His eyes widened in surprise as she undid her obi and began cutting it up with one of the standard practice kunai given to academy students. He hadn't expected that. She secured the fabric around his arm in a sling, almost expertly done, and then lifted her hand to manipulate the tenketsu in his arm. It was an uncomfortable feeling to say the least, though it dulled as her chakra mixed with his own. The pain in his shoulder became numb, and soon he could move it a little with the barest ache.

"Thank you, Junko-san," he said with a smile and she stared at him in disbelief.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm the reason you're injured," she murmured.

Shisui simply smiled and shrugged his good shoulder. Considering everything, coming out with an injured shoulder was better than the little Hyūga being fatally injured or worse.

"We should get going, it's going to get dark soon," he said instead, checking his waterlogged bag.

She let out a sigh but did the same with a nod, and with that the two trailed off into the forest.

Shisui was hyper aware of her tiny hand in his own as they trekked deeper into the forest. They had made it part way inside when his grip on her hand faltered and she looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

It was slightly embarrassing to admit, but it was weird having the younger girl lead him through the forest. Shisui wasn't sure why, but maybe he didn't want to seem weak in front of her. It was also the first time he had ever been close to a girl like this other than his mother and aunt, though that was obviously different. He hadn't grown up interacting with them a whole lot before entering the academy. A blush spread across his face.

"You don't need to lead me, I'm okay," he stuttered. She raised a brow.

"You are injured and the forest is almost pitch black Shisui-san. My byakugan is our best bet of moving through the forest without any further injury," she said blandly.

It was sound reasoning and as if to prove her point, he stumbled on an exposed root and almost fell, her hand on his shoulder keeping him from eating dirt. She didn't say anything but in the dim light that managed its way through the thick foliage overhead, he noticed her lips quirk slightly into a smile before she tugged him along. Although his face burned, in their trek out of the forest and their eventual meeting with the blonde jōnin and his team, Shisui learned a lot about Junko Hyūga.

She was a lot more observant than he had thought, having seen all of his failed attempts at speaking to her. While she was an avid student, she was unaware of her class ranking which surprised and amused him. But the most impressive thing he noticed was that she seemed to have bounced back from whatever had been troubling her with an almost startling quickness. Though, despite her façade of maturity, she was still a kid just like him, not unbothered by the state of their world, a sentiment the both of them shared.

After the entire ordeal ended and he was back in the safety of his home, he could still hear her laughter when she saw the anpan in his bag. Over his building embarrassment, he enjoyed how free she sounded, so unlike her prim and proper appearance. Granted, he had gotten a cold after the ordeal, Shisui decided it was worth it, even if he had to stay with his aunt when his mother had to visit some relatives on the outside of the village.

Even that became a chance of fate, as the little Hyūga managed to wander into the park where he was watching Itachi-chama. And finally, after the crisis of the young Uchiha heir was handled, he was able to ask her the questions that had plagued his thoughts since the beginning of the school year. While Shisui didn't exactly agree with her definition of happiness, he understood that it was a part of the goal she strove to achieve. The goal that kept her going despite all odds, seemingly simple and yet very dear.

And in that regard, that resolve to protect those she cherished, Shisui wholehearted agreed.

* * *

The day after he had seen Junko at the park was also the day he returned to class, where they were having their first overnight trip in the forests of Konoha for the year. The exercise was held in a gated training ground specifically for cadets of the academy, not unlike the infamous Forest of Death though a lot less deadly. Still, the faculty and instructors were sure to have them get their parents or guardians sign waivers for the possibility of injury and death.

Ikeda-sensei clapped her hands gleefully as she looked over them. Shisui's class had been combined with the other graduating class and their instructor, Nakano-sensei, seemed to shrink at the power of her excitement.

"This trip is to see if you brats have what it takes to survive out in the wild."

Shisui stood amongst his peers, only slightly affected by the gleeful maliciousness that rolled off his sensei as she outlined the parameters of the exercise, noticing the extra chūnin present around them. Over the months of training and studying, they had been taught a lot about hunting and surviving out in the forests, but this test would demonstrate if any of that had sunk in. Everyone would be separated into teams, a four-person squad with one person as leader, mimicking the genin teams they would eventually be promoted to at the end of the year. Their goal would be to survive for three days out in the wildness, where they would be given a signal by flare for the 'extraction' point on the fourth. The teams would need to get there by the fifth day to pass the test.

As they usually did, the woman's purple eyes drifted to the little Hyūga, who seemed resigned at the gesture.

"Since our dear Junko-chan received the best score out of _everyone_ this term," she grinned, and everyone's eyes drifted to the little girl in question, "she gets to choose her team first as team leader."

There was a murmuring throughout the group of cadets and even Shisui could feel the muted hostility being sent to the younger girl in waves. Only the slight tensing of her shoulders let him know that she felt it, but soon her tension eased and she walked over to where the woman stood by the yawning gates of the enclosed forest.

"Thank you, Ikeda-sensei," she said simply and turned to regard the group of them with an inquisitive look on her face. It didn't take long for her to speak again.

"I choose Akane-chan, Noburu, and Shisui-san," she spoke and his eyes widened.

He had expected her to pick those two- they were close and probably knew each other's strengths and weaknesses- but he hadn't thought she'd choose him of all people. The pair of civilians shared a look before gazing at him with varying levels of interest as they joined the younger girl's side. Shisui followed them at a slower pace while the rest of the class broke out in whispers. Junko gave him a nod in greeting, ignoring the intensifying stares, and soon their attention was diverted as their teacher began to address everyone once more.

After the rest of the class divided themselves into groups, the other chūnin handed each team leader a scroll.

"You are expected to open these on the third day of the exercise. Failure to do so will mean failure of the exercise," the hazel-eyed man warned. Most of the cadets made sounds of worry, looking at their team leader's scrolls and Shisui did the same, eyeing the object held in the tiny Hyūga's hands.

 _What role did that have in their test?_ He wondered.

The assembled cadets gave their affirmation, and afterwards they were sent to different gates to start the excursion. Shisui waited with his new team alongside a random chūnin as the other students disappeared. It was a bit awkward as Junko didn't speak, absorbed in studying the scroll, and the civilians were looking between him and the little Hyūga with silent questions on their faces. However, the brunet civilian soon broke the silence, nudging the younger girl.

"Out of everyone you could've chosen, you had to pick an _Uchiha_?" he whispered, not so subtly.

If he remembered correctly, Noburu and his cousin Katsuo didn't have the best relationship, but Shisui didn't let that bother him. The Hyūga was silent for a moment, giving the scroll one more pass between her hands thoughtfully before stashing it away in her back pouch.

"As team leader, I had to choose a three-person team to fit my needs," she said simply. "Plus, it's possible that you'll be placed on a team with people you are not familiar with when we graduate."

She tilted her head up to look at him.

"Think of it as a way of getting used to other people. I have to ease you into it since you're not very sociable." Her voice was lightly teasing and Noburu frowned.

"I've been alive longer than you have," the older boy said blandly. " You do realize that don't you?"

"And yet, I am the team leader. Imagine that," she snickered and he rolled his eyes, though it wasn't out of anger or annoyance.

Noburu and Junko had a weird friendship, Shisui was beginning to realize. The brunet said nothing more but continued to eye him distrustfully. The blonde, Akane, chuckled uncomfortably but before she could say something to placate the situation, the gates before them began to open. The group stood ready as the chūnin in front of them lifted what appeared to be a flare gun.

"Once the signal goes off, follow me in formation; Shisui-san at my back, Akane-chan in the middle and Noburu at the rear," Junko ordered in a no-nonsense tone.

Shisui was surprised at how stern she was, although he should've expected it. She did take studying and tests seriously after all, even if she paid no attention to the school rankings. They gave their affirmation just as the chūnin pulled the trigger, multiple flares going off nearby. Junko shot off into the forest, the trio following at her heels as ordered, her light colored yukata standing out against the earthy tones of the leaves and bark around them. The forest wasn't like anything Shisui had ever seen before; the trees were oversized, almost unnaturally massive. Around him, he could sense things with worrying levels of chakra slither by, hidden behind huge branches and hanging vines. He didn't know if it was from something lurking out in the darkness or from the trees themselves.

Noburu began to call from the rear, but Junko instantly lifted a hand with the sign for silence and the boy grumbled but fell silent. Five minutes passed, then five more until she stopped on a branch of a particularly large tree, and the rest of them followed suit.

"So, what's the big idea?" Noburu huffed, touching down on the branch next to Akane.

"I wanted us to get a head start before discussing anything. Haven't you noticed something weird about this test?" Junko asked as she pulled the scroll from her pouch.

"I haven't," Akane said with a shake of her head. "It doesn't seem any different from the outdoors trip we took last year. Though the scroll thing is different."

Noburu nodded. "Yeah, what she said."

Junko's brow furrowed, but she looked over to where he stood at her side questioningly. The fact that each team had been given a scroll, each looking different from the last, made it seem as though there was more to this than simply surviving in the forest for a few days.

"I think Junko-san is right," Shisui spoke up for the first time, causing the two civilians to look at him.

He paused for a moment under their gazes but continued. "The fact that the classes were given teams and sent to different gates to enter the forest makes me think that there may be another component to all of this."

When he finished, the civilian turned their eyes to the shorter child beside him who nodded. She broke the seal of the scroll and knelt down, rolling it open against the bark.

"But Nakano-sensei said that we were only supposed to open it on the third day!" Akane exclaimed, clasping her hands together worriedly.

The Hyūga shook her head, smiling assuredly at the blonde.

"He said that it was _expected_ that we open it by the third day," she said. "However, he did not say it couldn't be opened on any other day."

Shisui nodded in approval; she had also caught what the chūnin did.

"Sensei phrased the rule in such a way to make us think we would fail if we opened it at any other day," he concluded. "By saying it in such a way, our minds would connect failure with opening the scroll before that time."

Junko grinned. "Meaning, that as long as it's open by the third, we'll be fine."

Realization passed over both civilians' faces, though Noburu's quickly fell.

"Why have such a stupid rule in the first place then?" he grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest.

"For the psychological impact like Shisui-san explained," Junko nodded. "But this other component of the test must be explained within as well. Those who open it later will have less time to complete whatever task we need to complete before the time limit."

The rest of them crowded around the scroll, which displayed what appeared to be a rough map of the forest that surrounded them, as well as a separate written note.

'For you, little Junko-chan, you and your team must find the four purple flags spread throughout the forest. And you have three days to complete your task. Good luck!'

A little smiley face was drawn at the end, and Shisui couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young Hyūga as he read the note over her shoulder. There was no doubt that it was from their overly eccentric teacher, Ikeda-sensei. Junko sighed deeply before handing the note over to the other pair. As they read it, Akane mimicked the younger girl though Noburu let out an impressive growl before crumpling the paper in his hands.

"That woman is a witch," the boy hissed.

Junko shook her head, pulling her longish bob back into a short ponytail.

"It is what it is," she declared and formed the snake sign, causing the veins at her temples to pulse. "Gathering our bearings and finding a base before night comes should be our first priority."

Junko was able to get a rough estimate of their location with the map sketch and her byakugan, noting that they were at least ten or so meters away from a river they couldn't see through the dense flora around them. They agreed that it would be best for them to find a place away from the river, since all matter of beasts and other unpleasant things would be there lurking. Luckily enough, they found a place in the forest where the roots of a gigantic tree had been uprooted, from some previous fight or jutsu, Shisui wasn't sure. It formed part of a natural barrier with enough space for each of them to rest easily inside with their bedrolls. The clearing in front of it was minimal, giving them extra protection with large tree trunks at the risk of limited vision.

Once they had gotten settled, Junko spread out tasks for all of them nearby. Her actions confirmed everything he knew about her; she was much more than prodigy. Shisui felt comfortable with her as a leader, despite her young age and short stature, a sentiment that the others showed as well even though they were older than both of them. Junko was anything but inefficient and the others hung on her every word. It was obvious that they trusted her wholeheartedly, and it seemed as though the feeling was mutual. However, that made a nudging thought pass Shisui's mind.

Why had she chosen him?

The Hyūga had tasked him and Noburu with making sure their base was secure, and so the pair went around putting wire traps and paper tags around the area. They would not only disable whoever or whatever tripped them in a cloud of pepper laced smoke, but also send a series of vibrations to their base where the wires were attached to their packs; if they were moved, the group would know something was nearby. It was all Noburu's idea and Shisui made sure to compliment his skill; honestly, he hadn't expected such ingenuity from the boy as he seemed to fail every exercise they did in class.

Noburu had just eyed him with that same distrust from earlier, before skulking off to do another task for their leader, taking the other civilian with him as he did. After finishing his portion of the traps, he returned to their base where Junko was waiting, byakugan still activated as she scanned the area. She switched the dōjutsu off as he approached, regarding him with a smile.

"Noburu is still acting like a brat, isn't he?" she noted with a tilt of her head. Had she been watching their interaction?

"I've noticed he doesn't trust Uchiha very much," he responded with a shrug.

It was a sentiment that was often shared through the village, disheartening but not something he was unused to. He was not oblivious to the looks he and his kind received whenever they entered the village center. All he could do was become a great ninja and put an end to the fighting; maybe then the Uchiha clan would be looked at favorably too.

"Just give it a little time," she tried to reassure him. "Noburu was wary of me at first as well, but he'll come around. He has way too many conspiracy theories about the clans."

Shisui simply gave a nod, watching as the girl turned back to the map set out in front of her. She had marked certain locations on the vague sketch and was slowly making it clearer. He deliberated on whether or not he should ask her the question that had been rattling around in his brain when their other teammates returned, silencing his thoughts.

"We found the mouth of the river like you asked," Akane began, carrying over a sling of canteens, a mixture of their own and a few extra the Hyūga had packed. "It doesn't seem like anyone has made their way there yet, or they haven't decided to camp around it."

"We even found one of the flags," Noburu boasted, holding it up for them to see with one hand. "It was buried in some bush nearby. This is gonna be easy."

Junko nodded in understanding and took it from his outstretched hand to stash in her pouch.

"Good find, though I doubt that finding the remaining three will be as easy."

Noburu deflated. "Yeah; knowing Ikeda-sensei, they could be attached to some bear or something."

For the rest of that first day, the team scouted the area, finding random vegetation that was edible and managing to snag a few sizable fish with a combination of water walking, team effort, and Junko's quick hands. The Hyūga also had them boil all the water for safety reasons, she wasn't willing to take any chances, though Noburu had complained all the while. They even explored the area across the river from their camp, but Junko made sure they didn't go too far from home base, wanting to avoid conflict for as long as possible.

The young team leader also gave them a watch schedule for the night.

"Do we really need to do that?" Noburu frowned. "It's not like there are enemy ninja about."

Junko gave him a look, a mixture of seriousness and calm understanding, much like Shisui imagined a teacher that wasn't Ikeda-sensei would be.

"This is a simulation of what we will experience when we become full-fledged genin," she began, taking one of the skewered fishes from the fire pit he had lit with his fire jutsu. "It is better to get used to it in a controlled environment rather than on a mission."

"Fine. Then who does what watch, Junko-sensei?" the blue-eyed boy sighed.

Shisui noticed with quiet amusement the almost gleeful shine that appeared in her light eyes at the title.

"Each person will have a three-hour watch, giving the others approximately two to three sleep cycles. It's the best way to divide the time so that each of us is adequately rested when it is our turn. As Shisui-san and I are the youngest, and thus need more sleep, I will be going first and he will take the last watch so we can get the most uninterrupted rest by daybreak."

They all stared at her silently. Shisui hadn't been prepared for her to be so precise.

"You calculated all that?" he asked. She simply shrugged and took a bite of her fish.

"It's pretty natural for Junko-chan to have such a plan," Akane replied with a smile. "She's always thinking of the best way to do things."

The Hyūga swallowed her mouthful and nodded. "It's how I get through life."

The trio did what they were told, slipping into their bed rolls after eating their share of the catch. The day had been exhausting to say the least, and the civilians were fast asleep as soon as they laid their heads down. However, sleep evaded Shisui, his eyelids refusing to stay closed.

He watched Junko through the roots of their base where she sat at the mouth, in front of their little campfire. The shadows that were cast stretched her silhouette to where he laid. She was still for a moment, possibly watching the flames, but then her back slumped forward and a tired sigh slipped from her and into the atmosphere. The little Hyūga propped her head on her knees before burying her face in them, squeezing them to her chest accompanied by the weak crackling of the fire. It contrasted with the strong, confident girl he had seen as all day giving out orders as though it was as easy as breathing. It felt like something he shouldn't be witness to, like the events on the cliff side.

A sign of a crack in that manufactured happiness she had told him about just the other day.

But soon she straightened herself, stretching her tiny limbs before moving to sit in lotus, meditatively. From where he laid, he could feel her chakra stretch toward him and the others nearby, as if checking on them. Strong yet calming, like a wave crashing against a shoreline. And as her shadow fell over him, his eyelids grew heavy, and sleep finally took him.

* * *

The second day came almost too quickly. Shisui watched alone as the sun broke through the foliage overhead, and almost as though by clockwork, Junko began to stir. Their other teammates were still resting peacefully as she rose from their little alcove in just her training clothes, her lilac yukata missing.

"Good morning," he offered and she gave a nod in response.

"I assume your watch went well?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, though it was a bit more…creepy sounding than I had expected," he admitted.

He had heard all sorts of noises while waiting for the morning sun to come up. It would be something he'd need to get used to.

She nodded with a smile. "I felt the same."

Stifling a yawn, the Hyūga moved to do some stretches. It was methodically done as she moved, flowing from kata to kata easily. Watching her made him think about just what they were doing here. It was a bit disorienting to think about how she and him were studying to become ninja and would meet that goal as soon as the year ended. He remembered playing with some clan mates his age just a couple of months ago in the playground, as carefree as a bird. And yet here he was now, training to become a certified ninja, just like his father out on the field.

While he had been taught that being a ninja was an honorable thing from birth, he never really questioned it until his best friend, who had basically been his older brother for the short years on his life, died out on the field, going out one day and never returning.

Could that really be what his life was meant for?

He thought about that a lot but never asked either of his parents about it. With activating his sharingan came lectures about shinobi life, that giving one's life for the village and the clan was more important than one singular life. Those types of rules were absolute. And so those questions about his purpose didn't reemerge until he had been surrounded by peers much older than him and the other little prodigy had entered his life.

Neither of them really belonged there, he felt. Adults could tell him time and time again that their lives were meant for this, but it would always seem odd to him. Especially when he had seen children his age in the village who lived untroubled, laughing and playing in the streets. They were unburdened by the truth of the world that existed beyond Konoha's walls. There was such a divide that Shisui couldn't help but notice how abnormal he was in comparison.

But maybe that was why he studied and continued to train in the shinobi life, so that future generations would have a chance at real peace that wasn't possible now, not for him anyways. Thinking about Junko's goals, he was comforted that he wasn't alone in that regard.

Shisui didn't realize he had been lost in his thoughts until something poked him on the forehead.

"I thought we already got past this point in our relationship," Junko said teasingly as she looked down at him, having finished her stretches and retrieved her yukata. He could hear their two other teammates stirring from the alcove.

"What's on your mind Shisui-san?" she asked, handing him one of the ration bars she had packed.

He took it from her hand, wondering what he should say as he peeled the wrapper off. Well, she had asked him outright; there was no need for him to hesitate.

"Why did you choose me to be on your team?" he asked as she slumped down next to him and unwrapped her own.

She hummed lightly under her breath as she considered his question.

"Well, considering our past spars and other events, I know I can trust you and your skills as a partner in tough situations," she began and he nodded.

From the boomerang debacle, to the cliff side tumble, almost being burned to death by a wayward grand fireball, and the diaper fiasco, they had gotten to know each other quite well honestly.

"And after our talk the other day, I kind of assumed that we were friends now, or at least close acquaintances," she continued and he looked at her with wide eyes.

She considered him a friend?

"Unless you don't want to be," she added, eyeing his wide eyed gaze with a hint of amusement.

"No, no that's fine!" he stammered. "I'd liked to be friends."

She grinned at him.

"I'm glad to hear it."

…

The team headed into newer territory after getting ready for the day, Noburu being a bit slow to follow suit. They returned to the formation Junko had set out the other day as they traversed the forest. The group spent most of that second morning and afternoon scouring the area beyond the river, making sure to be careful to not attract any unwanted attention.

Junko's byakugan was most helpful in this endeavor, as she noted other cadets moving through the forest and steered them away from them.

"I don't see why we don't just face them," Noburu mumbled as they traveled higher and higher through the trees.

"Considering our special deadline, I think it's best that we avoid unnecessary detours," Junko answered without looking back, leading their group in a sharp turn as she spied something out of their range.

They followed after her obediently and saw the corner of another purple flag peaking out at the entrance of a tree hollow. Noburu let out an exclamation of joy before darting up the side of the tree and attaching himself to the bark beneath it.

"Noburu, stop…!" Junko called out, alarmed as the boy dug his arm into the opening and instantly Shisui activated his sharingan.

A source of chakra pulsed within the tree and it was rapidly expanding. Shisui quickly took action, pushing off the branch he had stopped on and sailing into the air. His body crashed into the other boy's, pulling him away as a explosion went off inside the tree. Shisui could feel the heat against his back as they fell, gravity pulling them away from the blast radius. They landed unsteadily on another large branch below, and Akane quickly made her way down to them.

"Are you guys okay!?" Akane gasped, her hands glowing as she began to inspect them.

The pair of boys looked at each other. Parts of their clothing were singed by the explosion, but overall, it didn't appear that either had sustained any injury.

"Y-yeah, we're fine," Shisui nodded, looking back up into the tree where Junko was examining the damage.

He looked over to the brunet civilian who was still breathing hard, a lightly singed purple flag in his grasp.

"W-what he said," Noburu agreed, rising from his hunched position.

Junko returned to them, holding a burnt piece of paper between two fingers.

"I found this in the blast zone," the Hyūga said. "It looks like the remains of an explosive tag, though that's pretty obvious."

"No shit," Noburu groaned, handing over the flag to the little prodigy. "Do you think that it was one of the other teams?"

Junko was silent as she handed the burnt tag over to him in exchange. From his spot next to the other boy, Shisui could see a distinct smiley face untouched by the flames, the same one that had been on the note hidden within the scroll. The group of cadets was silent for a moment before the civilian boy let out an enraged scream.

"That woman is a demon in human skin!" he growled, crumpling the paper into ash.

The little Hyūga sighed.

"While that's possibly true, your recklessness could've been fatal Noburu. You're lucky that Shisui-san pushed you from the blast."

Noburu pouted, perhaps wanting to retort but having nothing to say. Junko crossed her arms over her tiny chest as she stared him down. As the pair fought some unspoken battle of wills, Akane tiptoed over to where he stood, checking him over with her diagnosis jutsu as he deactivated his sharingan. What a weird pair.

Shisui thanked the blonde once she finished and they both turned to see a defeated looking Fujioka and triumphant Hyūga. The brunet ran a hand across the back of his head, messing up his lopsided ponytail.

"Thanks for saving me, I guess," he mumbled, and Junko jabbed him not-so-subtly in the side. He glared at her and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"I have a bad habit of being headstrong and don't take others' warnings into account until it's too late and it's something I need to work on," he continued, and Shisui got the feeling that the other boy had to say that line a lot.

Shisui offered a smile in response. "It's no problem, we are teammates."

The brunet looked at him critically for a moment before speaking again. "I guess you're alright for an Uchiha. Even if you are a weird adult baby like Junko."

Shisui didn't know how to respond to that but Junko was ready, a deadpan expression on her face.

"That is the poorest expression of gratitude I've ever heard," she said blandly. Noburu crossed his arms.

"Well, that's all I got so stuff it," he huffed.

The pair went back and forth until Akane inevitably stepped in, and Shisui couldn't help but think that his academy days were going to be anything but boring. The group he had found himself in was a bit disjointed, a bit outcasted as he would see in the future, but found that there wasn't any other group of people he would rather hang out with.

Even if finding the last flag had meant ruining one of his favorite shirts to the anger of a boar's tusks at the group's- mainly Noburu's- shenanigans.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** _May 2nd, 2017_

I have like eight drafts of this chapter, all different, sitting on my computer. Anyways, as always, thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews!

 **Question and Answer Time**

 **-** _Palaserece_ asked: "Would Junko consider obtaining a summoning contract?"

I have considered it and have thought about which animal would be best for her, but considering what I have in store for the next couple of chapters, it might be a while before she gets one.

 _ **-** NaruNaruru_ asked: "Can I ask for more interaction between Junko with Hiashi or Hizashi or maybe both?"

Sure! Admittedly, I have pushed the Hyūga clan dynamic to the background in developing Junko's relationship with Kushina. The next chapters I have, the next one especially, has more clan interaction.

 _ **-** Crazywordsmith_ asked: "Is her new vision ability connect to her Senju descent? Will Junko learn fuinjutsu, or other elemental releases and will we get to see more of Shisui's skill set?"

I will be sure to expand on her new sight in the future, but it is partly that and also connected to her reincarnated state. Since Kushina is her teacher, she will be learning some fuinjutsu, but I'm unsure how far I will go into it as a part of her skill set to be honest. Shisui is a major character to this story, so I will include more about his development as the story progresses.

- _MemoriesOfBetterDays_ asked: "Where does the story mention Junko having the Mokuton?"

It hasn't been introduced into the main story yet; it was solely something I was discussing with readers in the Author's Notes. It will come about later in the plot. And on your comment about environmental descriptions, I have to agree with you; sometimes I'm vague on that part since I like to focus on the interactions between characters, and I should pay more attention to it.

( _Serendipithy_ , I totally agree that the A/Ns are too long but I can't help it; I have a problem lol. At least this one was under 500 words.)

 **To those wondering about the mini interludes/outtakes** : Since it seems like most of you like the idea, I will make sure they are beneficial to the main plot of the story, whether it be for character development or story development. They won't be at the end of every chapter, and I will (hope to) keep them a reasonable length. The full chapter interludes will still happen periodically, since I like writing them and you like reading them.

 **Also** , I made another poll for the next character interlude chapter; I'd like to know your thoughts. Who would you like to see next? I'll have more distinct choices once I know which category you want.

I'm excited to see how you all react to future chapters.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

Chapter 22: Of Snow Piles and Paw Prints


	25. Of Snow Piles and Paw Prints

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 22: Of Snow Piles and Paw Prints_

* * *

"Do you want to try again?"

Coughing out a mouthful of water, I pushed myself onto the surface of the lake, my breath ragged and wheezing, answering Kushina's question with a glare from underneath my dripping bangs.

Training wasn't going too well this morning.

With another cough and a huff, I pulled my hitai-ate off and brushed the hair plastered to my face away as I dragged myself to the shoreline. The cool afternoon air sent shivers through my body and I waddled to where Kushina stood underneath the tree on the island, purposefully shaking water on her as I did. After one week of getting the Water Clone jutsu down and spending another on the Hidden Mist technique, the latter being the more difficult of the two, I was still having issues with the Liquid Bullet technique after ten days of working on it.

It consisted of kneading chakra, converting it into water, and spiting it out as condensed balls deadly as bullets, the number and power of them depending on how much chakra you used. Since it was a technique that required one seal, it could be used on the move to counter attacks, an optimal strategy and something Kushina and I were practicing today. However, trying to dodge practice shuriken and kunai while also accumulating the right amount of chakra was proving to be nearly impossible.

I squeezed some water out of my hair before untying my weapon belt and obi so I could peel off the yukata that was clinging to me. It was a fruitless endeavor getting dry as I had taken a full dip into the lake, my long-sleeved shirt and leggings drenched underneath.

"It was a good effort, dattebane," Kushina said, dumping a towel on my head and raking it through my hair.

"At least I'm not choking myself like before," I sighed after she finished and took the oversized towel to drape it around my shoulders.

When I was first working on the Suiton: Teppōdama, it was weird feeling the chakra in my throat transform into something solid; I could only imagine what Shisui and other Uchiha felt when preforming the Grand Fireball jutsu. When I performed the seals originally, concentrating on transforming the chakra into water, I had converted too much too fast and almost drowned myself. The next time I tried, it was sort of successful but I didn't use enough chakra and it came out like a pathetic spit ball.

It's about as gross as it sounds and Kushina had laughed for a full five minutes afterward.

Kushina grinned as she plopped down next to me. "That's certainly true."

I sighed again, sitting cross-legged in front of the scroll that had the technique written out and my own notes I had taken when Kushina had demonstrated it to me. Learning more chakra intensive jutsu was an interesting lesson in learning more about myself and my chakra. After my enrollment into the academy, my physical energy had increased with taijutsu practice there and at home but it still paled in comparison to my spiritual energy, which only continued to grow with my routine studying and meditation. I hadn't suffered any development problems as of yet because of it, but there was a slight blip in chakra production I was noticing.

It was all good and fine internally; I had no issues activating my byakugan and in actuality, it was becoming more and more easy to do so. That did nothing for the expansion of the dōjutsu, that would come with time and practice, but it was nice to know that I could activate it on the fly. Creating regular clones was easy as they weren't corporeal, just a mass of visible chakra used to fool an opponent, and I didn't use it enough to notice any problems. The water clones were a level above that as they had some substance but it was working with the inherent chakra within the water itself and your own, and so I hadn't found any issues with that either.

Still, it was proving to become an issue externally, though scarcely. The chakra didn't seem to want to separate from me and manifest physically every time. It was most noticeable with the Teppōdama since I had to continually channel and transform the chakra for the jutsu. It's hard to explain; it was kind of like trying to blow a bubble and having the gum try to go down your throat when you blow. It didn't happen all the time and minute changes in my channeling had made it easier for me to get it to actually work regularly, but it wasn't pleasant when I failed.

I huddled underneath my towel as a light gush blew through the area. The weather was progressively becoming colder and I expected the first vestiges of winter to be just around the corner. I wasn't looking forward to it; I hated the cold.

"I think that's enough suiton practice for today," Kushina concluded, rising from her seat next to me.

I wanted to look over my notes some more, but the redhead took those as well as the jutsu scroll and sealed them away. I was not to be trusted. I knew that and she knew that. If I had free reign of them, I'd probably never stop until I either drowned myself or suffered chakra exhaustion.

It was for the best.

After we cleaned up the scattered kunai and shuriken, we stopped by Kushina's place so I could get changed. It was closer than the compound and extra clothes were a requirement when practicing water jutsu. As it was getting into the colder months, I had decided it was a good time for me to change my getup. I still wore my mesh undergear and longsleeved training shirt but instead of my yukata, I wore a slightly oversized sweater in a deep blue and thick black leggings, along with a pale lilac jacket. I also sensibly traded my sandals for durable and flexible boots that came midcalf. Since I couldn't wear my wide open sleeves anymore, they let too much cold in, I got arm braces where I could stash my senbon.

Hair dried and jacket on, we headed to Ichiraku Ramen for the sixth time in two weeks. Kushina's love of ramen couldn't be beat, to an almost ridiculous level. Of course, she supplemented it with her own cooking frequently and Ichiraku had healthy options, but still…it was a lot of ramen. If she didn't control herself, I had no doubt that she could eat her weight in salt ramen in one afternoon.

I was still musing over the Teppōdama, Kushina's comforting presence at my side when a source of chakra caught my attention, approaching alarmingly fast. My muscles tensed involuntarily and my byakugan activated, ready to fend them off. But my redheaded mentor was ready, catching the figure known as Noburu by the back of his hoodie before he could get within striking distance.

My fidgetiness around others was slowly getting better; as long as no one touched the back of my neck, or really any part of my neck, I wouldn't fall into a panic. Although, it was hard to not tense up and ready myself for battle at sudden loud noises; they reminded me too much of the explosion on Rio-san's farm and how the kunoichi had caught me.

Noburu hung from the Uzumaki's grip as I quickly deactivated my dōjutsu.

"Just what were you trying to do to my cute little student?" Kushina asked in a sickening sweet voice, a threatening aura surrounding her.

It was something I had gotten used to. Over the course of our training and spending time in the village together, there had been instances of bullying by other genin and civilian children who didn't believe I was a ninja due to my age. Most of the jeering came from the flunkies of those Akiyama twins who had to spend another year in the academy, as well as members of my clan whose confrontations didn't go pass scathing glances as we walked past them. Nevertheless, these instances resulted in a very angry Uzumaki woman. They never came to anything physical, most of the time, but Kushina could put the fear of the shinigami into people.

I wondered if it was a natural trait or a byproduct of the Kyūbi.

Noburu paled, looking between me and the redhead and I smiled vindictively.

His face grew ashen, the words 'save me' clearly visible in his eyes and my smile grew wider. It wasn't the best thing for a friend to do, but I couldn't help my slight enjoyment of his suffering- a way of getting back at him for all the adult baby jokes. As he sputtered to say something, our other friends came up behind us, Akane looking slightly horrified.

"Uh…Kushina-san?" Shisui looked between my smiling face and Noburu's paling one. "Could you let my teammate go?"

Kushina blinked, the scary aura fading as she noticed the little Uchiha and the blonde.

"Oh, these were the friends you were talking about, Junko-chan?"

"They are indeed," I said with a splitting grin on my face as she set the boy down. He hadn't expected that; people are rarely ready for the whirlwind that was Kushina Uzumaki.

"Sorry about that. Junko-chan's been getting a lot of admirers lately." She cracked her knuckles with a smile on her face. "Have to set them straight, dattebane."

Though he had been released, Noburu looked as like he was going to faint, but Shisui and Akane turned worried glances my way.

"It's nothing," I dismissed, before remembering my manners. "This is my shishou Uzumaki Kushina. Shishou, this is Fujioka Noburu and Ueda Akane. You know Shisui."

She smiled at them. "So you guys are the ones to thank for making my little Junko-chan sociable."

I rolled my eyes. I was of the mind that I had socialized them, but I'd never say it aloud.

"It's nice to meet you Kushina-sensei," Akane greeted a bit warily, Noburu sliding unstealthily behind the girl. He waved a hand in greeting, still a bit pale.

"Are you done with your training?" Shisui spoke up.

"We just finished up," I answered. "Are you?"

He nodded in affirmation before looking up at Kushina.

"Is it alright if Junko comes with us to Tsukuda's, Kushina-san?"

Kushina's eyes lit up at the name, before gazing longingly at the ramen shop that sat at the end of the street we were on. She looked down at us, making a show of deliberating before nodding.

"Sure, Junko-chan needs to spend more time with kids her age."

"Noburu and Akane-chan are twice my age," I said blandly. "And Shisui is a year older."

"And yet you have the personality of an old lady," she said forlornly before grinning and musing my hair. I sighed deeply. "I'll see you in a couple of days okay?"

"Yes shishou." With a salute, Kushina continued on to Ichiraku, her long ponytail waving at us in farewell. I turned to my friends with a smile.

"Shall we?"

…

By the time our little group reached the Akimichi restaurant, Noburu managed to break out of his Uzumaki induced stupor just as we settled at our usual table.

"Your sensei is a demon in human form," he shuddered, and I gave him a weak glare. Though I knew he didn't mean anything by it, and I had to admit that Kushina could be terrifying when she wanted to be, I didn't appreciate anyone comparing my shishou with something she probably fought with every day.

"Your sensei can literally reach into the minds of his enemies and control them," I countered. "I consider that much scarier."

Noburu was about to retort, but there was a change in his expression as my words processed.

"…she's right," he mumbled to himself. A victorious smile spread across my face.

"By the time Inoichi-sensei is done with you, maybe he'll have implanted some study techniques into that head of yours."

Noburu's eyes darted to his teammates.

"Sensei can't actually do that, can he?" His voice was panicked. Akane and Shisui shared a sigh before giving me an exasperated look.

 _Oops_.

"As Inoichi-sensei has told you multiple times," Akane tried to say comfortingly but a smidge of exhaustion laced her voice. "While the Yamanka clan specializes in mind jutsu, there are rules and limits for its use."

Noburu's paranoia of clans was still going strong it seemed, a fact that, though it shouldn't have, made me smile. They hadn't changed as much as Kenta had in the short time we've been out of the academy. It made me happy.

Before Noburu could try to argue, I spoke up.

"Where's Miho-san?" I had expected her to ambush me the moment we walked in but we had sat at our table without incident and a young Akimichi I didn't recognize had given us menus.

"Oh, you haven't heard? She's pregnant," Akane gushed happily. "She's been having a bit of trouble with her morning sickness lately and has been taking time off."

That was a surprise, but then again, I hadn't visited the restaurant in over two months. A lot could happen in that time. I wouldn't let it hurt to know that they came here without me, because that was ridiculous; it wasn't as if it was a rule or anything.

Noburu sighed, resting his head on the table. "Yeah, my mom's pregnant too. She just randomly sprung it on me and my brother last month."

I rose a brow. "How did you not know your own mother was pregnant?"

"Our schedules don't mesh well okay!" he stammered, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks. I narrowed my eyes and he grew redder.

"Some women don't show as prominently until later trimesters," Akane offered in his defense.

I was tempted to tease him more, but soon our food came, distracting us with delicious snacks.

The teasing could come later.

As we sat and ate, the others filled me in about their new sensei and how everything was going. They ran drills every day and about two times a week they went on d-rank missions. Inoichi was a good fit for them all things considered. While Shikaku was thought to be the main strategist of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, I was sure the Yamanaka excelled at profiling opponents through their body language and minute things that regular shinobi wouldn't see or notice, and could come up with cunning strategies through that. I could see that being very beneficial for the young Uchiha, as he was already very empathetic to the emotions of others. For the two civilians, maybe Inoichi could cultivate that kind of careful analysis in them as well.

"So why aren't you and Kushina-san training for the next two days?" Shisui asked, taking a bite out his takoyaki. He was so nosy.

"I have training with my clan tomorrow and the day after that is a recovery day. She also wanted to spend some time at the Cryptanalysis department with her coworkers."

Before taking me on as a student, Kushina used to work in that department when she wasn't on missions. It made sense as the creation and decryption of codes and cyphers were very similar to fuinjutsu.

"You still train with your clan?" Noburu blinked. "Shouldn't your ninja training come first?"

I sighed, leaning back into my chair. "Clan training isn't something I can ignore. It's just as important to my future as anything else."

"But isn't that too much training for someone so young?" Akane asked with a sympathetic frown on her face. "It could have adverse effects your development."

"Kushina-shishou thinks the same. But it's alright." I smiled confidently, stealing one of Shisui's takoyaki from his plate. "It isn't anything I can't handle, and shishou makes sure I'm resting when I should."

"You do have a tendency to go overboard," Shisui said, side-eyeing me before taking one of my karinto in retaliation.

Noburu nodded. "That would make sense why your shishou's so scary."

I glared at him half-heartedly before finishing my snack; I couldn't disagree with that either. Being on the raw end of a Uzumaki's rage wasn't the most ideal place to be. One late afternoon when she was walking me home from training, this guy who had been shitfaced drunk considering the smell, tried to rip the hitai-ate from my head, mumbling something kids playing ninja. I was sure that he was still walking funny from what Kushina did to him.

After finishing our food, our conversation flowed into uncomfortable territory.

"What kinds of missions have you been on Junko-chan?" Akane asked.

I had tried to avoid the topic all this time, to limited success. But now all three of them were looking at me expectantly, Shisui with a bit of probing. I guess I did owe it to them after they had been so open with me, like they always were. I swallowed down the sigh that threaten to free itself and braced myself for their reactions.

"I've only been on one mission."

Noburu blinked in surprise. "Is it because you don't have a team?"

Akane quickly elbowed him for his lack of tact, quite painfully by the sound of the wheeze that escaped him, but the words were already in the air.

"No, that's not it…" I trailed off and Shisui's intense gaze at the side of my face grew, pushing me to say it, to tell them, and I stealthily kicked him in the shin.

"I don't know how much I can say since I haven't heard anything about the investigation recently, but my first d-rank mission turned into a b-rank, if that's any indication."

The words came out easier than I expected them to, but the shocked expressions on Akane and Noburu's faces made me wish I hadn't said anything. As my words processed, Akane looked ready to tug her braids out of her head.

"But b-rank usually means encountering enemy ninja, don't they?" she asked fearfully.

I nodded. I was hesitant but continued.

"I haven't been on a mission for two weeks for recovery, and the last few weeks I've just been practicing with Kushina-shishou to build my skill set. I'm fine though, really."

Despite my best wishes, there was an awkwardness in the air between all of us.

Until it was interrupted and worsened by none other than Noburu.

"That's so cool!" he said, a sparkle in his eyes that set my stomach into a spin. "You got to fight an actual enemy? What was it like? What village were they from? How many-"

This time, I think it was Shisui who kicked Noburu under the table. But it was becoming difficult to breathe.

All I could think about was how scared I had been.

About the hand around my neck and the dagger in my face.

Before I could fall into those terror-filled memories, I tore myself from those thoughts, banishing them to the dark corner they belonged in. As my life had settled back into normalcy with Kushina's return, the memories of that event had become more manageable. But hearing Noburu talk about it so happily, so excited, fired off every scene of it in my brain, frame by frame. I took a deep breath to center myself, and reassured myself in the strong, living pulse of my core and chakra coils.

I looked Noburu in the eye.

"Fighting, being a ninja, is neither cool or exciting." My voice came out colder, harsher than I wanted, and Noburu jerked back, surprised. "It's terrifying, and just one mistake could mean-."

The words stopped in my throat, the terrors knocking on my consciousness, and my stomach churned violently. He had no idea of the nightmares. The terrors. The paranoia. How that fear in me had almost turned him into an enemy too. I had almost hurt him!

"I'm sorry," I stuttered, pulling some ryo out to place on the table. I couldn't look at them. "I need to go."

I was gone from my seat and out the door before they could call for me, unable to handle the weight of their eyes. I didn't stop until I was out of the Akimichi district, and miles away from them, my breath coming out in visible puffs in the cold air.

* * *

I braced myself, my back hitting the wooden planks of the training room as Satomi's strike nearly made contact with my face. I flipped over myself to land in a crouching position, even as my lungs struggled to gather oxygen and my cheek stung. I rolled away as her fist came flying at me, rising to my feet and using my chakra to center and protect myself. I channeled more chakra into my arms as she made contact, and forcibly shoved her away, flickering backwards to put space between us.

We were both panting. Satomi stood almost victoriously as she looked down at me, though one of her arms was limp and her stance was unsteady. I wasn't fairing much better. A bruise was starting to form on my arm and in my side where she had simply punched me with all her strength, taking me off guard with her speed. I had barely managed to dodge her Jūken strikes but she had brushed some of the tenketsu in my chest, making it difficult to breathe with my already congested nose.

My vision was becoming blurry and I braced myself for another onslaught when Hideyoshi called the match.

"That's enough."

Satomi was visibly disappointed but quickly neutralized her expression as the elder stepped up, forming the seal of reconciliation as was custom and I did the same albeit more warily; she could still go for the kill. His eyes glanced over the other girl, nodding before dismissing her with wave, his gaze settling on me as she walked to where her mother waited on the sidelines.

 _Here we go._

"Your reaction time has diminished since your last spar," he sniffed, disapproval coming off him in waves. "Your taijutsu seems to be lacking as well. While your byakugan will never be as strong a full blooded Hyūga, we expect more from you with our clan techniques."

I stared back blankly and nodded, fighting the urge to sniff with my congested nose. "I will improve Hideyoshi-sama. I apologize."

"Make sure that you do."

He walked back to where some of the other elders and one of the twins was waiting, and I moved to where Aunt Mei sat, a headache starting to form. She didn't say anything as she looked me over, taking care to rub pain-reliving ointment on every bruise. As it always did, my attention swam over to the group of clan leaders, the words 'half-blooded' coming in at certain intervals, and I allowed myself a tiny sniffle as my nose began to run.

Aunt Mei didn't speak until we were back in the comfort of home, walking quietly through the inches of snow that had fallen last night. She looked down at me with a mixture of pity and resignation.

"Junko-hime, you shouldn't push yourself so hard."

They were words I heard all too often, and I just gave her a tired nod and a small smile, moving past her into the house so I could bury myself under the kotatsu in the living room. I heard her sigh from the doorway as she moved into the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove.

Under the warmth of the heavy blankets and electric heater underneath the table, I pushed thoughts of Hideyoshi and Satomi from my mind and allowed my body to relax. It was silent and still, only the muted noise from Mei's busy hands in the kitchen disturbing the silence as she worked to make some kind of soup for lunch so that I could fight off my emerging cold.

Stress weakened the immune system, which was my entire existence it seemed, and with the change in weather my body was struggling to keep up. It was frustrating to say the least. I loved the cool weather of autumn but absolutely hated the frigid cold of the winter. And don't get me started on snow. Sure, it was pretty and everything, but it was also freezing and wet and all over terrible. I had never seen snow Before since I had lived in southern California where the most we ever got was the rare hailstorm in the brief rainstorms we got. I hadn't been prepared.

"Junko-hime," Mei's voice rang over me and I poked my head out from the blankets I had cocooned around myself. The woman placed a cup of what smelled to be ginger tea mixed with honey onto the table and I resettled on a cushion nearby, pulling the blanket back around myself.

I opened my mouth to thank her when she gently cupped my bruised cheek, making me look up at her from where she knelt beside me.

"Please do not let the elders' words dissuade you," she said softly. "I've seen you work harder than some adults I know."

I smiled back at her, giggling as the face of a certain Yamanaka doctor popped into my head.

"I won't, never have before," I replied with a sniffle, lightly patting the back of her hand in thanks. She moved away, going to finish cooking and I sighed, resting my unhurt cheek on the smooth table in front of me to stare out the window.

"You would think that if my blood was such an issue, they wouldn't have agreed to this arrangement in the first place," I mumbled to myself.

Aunt Mei sighed as well from the doorway. "Adults can be fickle and their reasons shallow. It'd be best if you didn't think about it; I'm sure you have enough to worry about."

I let out a tired chuckle at the exasperation in her voice and nodded.

"Thank you Mei-obasan." She gave a light chuckle before her quiet footsteps returned to the kitchen.

My bloodline was a topic that hung heaviest over me while in the presence of others in the clan. It wasn't enough with the whole heiress business which made me an outside to the Branch family; being a half-blooded Hyūga in the Main House was cause for much outrage and disgust on their part. Those with non-Hyūga blood where usually sequestered to the Branch for the reasons one would expect. The fact that I had done the opposite caused heads to spin and blood to boil.

Luckily, none of that complicated stuff mattered when I was training with Kushina and didn't matter when I hung out with my friends, but the thought of that caused a whole slew of other problems to spring up. I needed to go talk to them about my outburst; I had been out of line, and it wasn't their fault that I still wasn't over it. However, I quickly pushed those thoughts away so I could start to enjoy the beginning of my break.

I desperately needed it.

* * *

The rest of the day and the next went without incident and thankfully, my body didn't fall into a feverish state, all signs of illness disappearing under Aunt Mei's tender care. When I met up with Kushina in our snow dusted training ground, she was holding a scroll up, shaking it in the air as I approached.

"We got a mission today kiddo," she grinned at me. I fought the tensing in my muscles, but Kushina saw through my façade, her smile softening.

"Don't worry. I can guarantee that nothing bad will happen, dattebane."

I couldn't help the brief shame that rose in me at her seeing my discomfort-what kind of ninja was afraid of taking missions- but pushed it away and smiled up at her. That first mission must've been a fluke anyways.

"Alright then shishou, let's go."

Kushina didn't elaborate on the mission parameters but we soon found ourselves in a place I hadn't expected to ever step foot into.

The Inuzuka clan compound.

The distinct smell of dog permeated the area and a few members walked around doing various tasks with their ninken companions following close by. It was a spacious plot of land, though I would expect as much with all the canines around. The Inuzuka were also closely related to the veterinary services that existed within the village I had heard. It made sense they would be concerned with animal health, and if I remembered correctly, Kiba's sister had been a veterinarian in canon. I wondered how it worked; did they know how to take care of animals other than dogs or was that their specialty or something?

My thoughts were interrupted as we entered one of the larger houses in the place, where Kushina let herself in without knocking. We deposited our shoes at the genkan, and I took off my thick jacket and left it there as we moved deeper into the house. I followed her lead albeit with a bit of hesitation.

What are we doing here?

My question was answered when Kushina opened a door and several things were thrown at us. My byakugan activated, I quickly slapped the offending objects away before they could connect, Kushina doing the same.

What the heck kind of mission was this?

A slightly rough voice chuckled. "You were right Kushina, the pup is surprisingly quick on the draw."

Sitting in the room, leg wrapped up in a cast was the Inuzuka matriach, Tsume. She was lounging back on a large couch, foot propped up on a table in front of her. There was a large dog sitting at her side who paid us little attention as he watched over a small child with wild hair playing on the floor.

"Junko-chan, this is Inuzuka Tsume," Kushina introduced unnecessarily. "Head of the clan and one of my best friends from the academy. That's her partner Kuromaru and her daughter Hana-chan."

Tsume seemed like the kind of person kid Kushina would hang out with; remembering canon, Kushina had been quite the rough and tumble sort of girl in her youth, although she had matured into womanhood over the years. She was still pretty violent at times though.

"It's nice to meet you Tsume-san," I greeted, wary that she would start throwing things again. "I hope I can meet your expectations."

The Inuzuka matriarch regarded me with a examining glance before turning to my mentor.

"She's so stuffy, just like a Hyūga," she snickered. "She's not like Kimiko at all."

Irritation settled in my stomach. All I had done was greet her politely and that was the attitude I got, just because I was Hyūga? Was there some sort of beef between the Inuzuka and Hyūga that I was unaware of? With a blank look, I turned to Kushina.

"Are you sure that this is a mission, and not a social call shishou?" I asked dully. "If I wanted to be insulted by adults, I could've stayed back in the compound."

The atmosphere shifted at my words, which had come out more irritated than I had meant. Cold weather had the added effect of making my patience incredibly thin. But I knew the Inuzuka to be rather rough in temperament, so I didn't bother hiding my ire, and I was too annoyed to feel ashamed at my outburst. I was used to Kushina's lightheaded teasing or even Noburu's jokes at my expense because I knew they meant nothing by it, but was something completely different when other people got involved. It wasn't as though I could help it; it was the way I was raised. The way I _was_. Why was it such a big deal?

I was doing my best.

Kushina's face twisted into something apologetic. I had opened up to her about the stresses I went through considering my status in the clan, and she had jumped up in righteous anger about it; though she and I knew going after the clan head would not do anything good for my situation. Still, her idea of what she would do to the clan head if she could had made me snickering for days.

"Junko-"

"Hey now, don't get your undies in a twist kid. I did call for a genin team," Tsume interrupted, waving her foot at me. "Injured my leg pretty bad out on the field so I need help today while my usual lackies are out."

I fought a grimace. A part of me wished it actually was a social call so I could go back home and hide under the kotatsu, but unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky.

Tsume delegated tasks to me while Kushina made tea for the both of them in the disaster area that was the kitchen, as I didn't need much help in this regard. It was simple, clean this or that. The house looked to be in pretty rough shape, papers and scrolls littering the place, along with food containers stacked on top of each other in piles. I even spotted a few kunai stuck in the ceiling.

So, my hair in a high bun and sleeves rolled back, I got to work.

I thought about nothing in particular as I started in the living room, grabbing every piece of litter I could find and organizing them into piles to be disposed of properly. Luckily the floor didn't need much in the way of sweeping, considering the pair of adults who were chatting quietly to each other on the couch, as well as the child and canine in the room, so I wouldn't have to sweep any dust into the air. It was surprisingly free of fur, though that gave me the impression that Kuromaru was cleaner than his human partner, even with his lack of thumbs.

Cleaning the living room was the easy part. I got most of the trash situation sorted, as well as the piles of random nonsense Tsume had thrown at us as we entered. Tsume had me stop once that was done, noting that one of the helpers would take it out later when they returned. I stared for a moment at the remaining oddity in the room, the kunai that were embedded in the rafters before I got started in the kitchen. The neat freak inside me couldn't just leave them there. Swallowing a sigh, I walked to the nearest wall and braced a foot against it, channeling my chakra to attach myself to it.

There was a tiny gasp of wonder from who I could only assume was Hana as I walked up the wall and made my way to the cluster of ninja tools buried in the ceiling. Walking upside down was both easier and harder than it looked. Blood rushing the head was a risk but if you knew how to channel your chakra, you could lessen the effects.

"Don't hurt yourself pup," Tsume heckled me from the ground floor.

I ignored her to pull a few feet of ninja wire out to loop the sharp objects through without having to carry them all by hand. I could handle at the most two in one hand- my hands were tiny and kunai were heavy- and with the added challenge of being upside down, I didn't want to risk any falling on the occupants below.

Moving carefully on the ceiling, I made quick work of the job, though one was stuck deeply, the blade almost completely hidden in the wood. Carefully tying the wire so the others wouldn't fall off, and looping the excess around my weapon belt securely, I wrapped both hands on the handle of the stubborn blade and tugged. Even after a few pulls with my normal strength, it didn't budge.

"Need some help there, kiddo?" Kushina asked, her voice floating up to where I was.

I looked down, quelling the brief sensation of vertigo I felt. Kushina and Tsume were both looking up, as well as little Hana who stared at me with wide eyes from her place in the redhead's lap. I smothered a smile at her expression and shook my head.

"I got it."

Channeling chakra to my arms and being careful to keep myself anchored to the ceiling, I pulled it out of the wood with a clean tug. The gash that was left behind was surprisingly deep; how hard did someone throw this thing? Banishing those questions from my mind- I probably didn't want to know considering how the Inuzuka head had greeted me- I let take gravity pull me back to the floor, flipping over midair and landing in a crouched position as I did.

Rising to stand, and chuckling at how little Hana stared in awe at the feat, I eyed Tsume and lifted the necklace of sharp weapons into view.

"Did you want me to put these anywhere specific?" I asked, moving it away from Hana's reach as she tried to grab them from her place in Kushina's lap, the metal clinking together happily like a dangerous wind crime.

Tsume seemed amused. "Just throw them with the other junk; they're probably useless now."

They were pretty dull and badly chipped, and the one that had been really stuck was missing a few inches from its tip. Giving a nod, I resumed my cleaning, stashing the dangerous weapons along with the other random pieces of metal I had found, and hiding that underneath the bag of papers so that the toddler in the room wouldn't get any ideas.

Though I didn't have to worry about that as Hana followed me into the kitchen a few moments after I began to clean up in there. I was lifting another pile of old newspapers to the corner to be recycled when she tugged on the back of my sweater.

"What is it Hana-chan?" I asked. The child was looking much less like a wild child, her hair brushed and pulled into a little ponytail by Kushina.

Her big brown eyes gazed up at me. "You're a ninja like Kushi-obasan an' kaa-chan?"

I smiled down at her. "I am. I went to the academy just like them."

The shine in her eyes grew. "Even though you're small like me?"

I chuckled at her observation. "I sure did."

Hana, like Itachi was very inquisitive, though she lacked his accelerated intelligence. Nevertheless, I appreciated her innocence; it wasn't something I got to see often. I helped the child to her high chair at the table so I could mop the floor, continuing to answer her questions about random things, ranging on how I had climbed on the ceiling to life in the academy which the three-year-old was more interested in.

"Do you like school?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"The academy can be fun," I said, avoiding her question. The memory of Ikeda-sensei caused me to shudder. "You get to learn a lot of cool stuff."

"Do you hav' a lot of friends?"

"I have a few close friends. Are you excited to go to the academy Hana-chan?"

She smiled big.

"Yeah! I wanna learn a bunch of stuff and make lots of friends!''

"You want to be a strong kunoichi like your mom?"

Her eyes twinkled with adoration and she nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah!"

As much as I enjoyed her innocence, it also reminded me how fast Itachi would grow in the coming years. Though luckily, both wouldn't get a chance to enter the academy until after the war ended. Well, if things continued along the timeline as they should be.

I was almost finished in the kitchen, floor clean and dishes spotless, when something was thrown at me again. I quickly deactivated my byakugan as I caught what turned out to be a heavy folder thrown like a spinning shuriken, turning to Tsume who leaned against the threshold to the kitchen with her crutches.

"Kaa-chan!" Hana giggled happily and I sighed, giving the woman a blank look.

"Tsume-san, I don't think our contract includes free target practice."

She snickered, looking over me.

"It does now." Adults in this universe shouldn't be allowed near children. I think she was being annoying on purpose. I wouldn't be surprised if this large mess had been done in preparation for this 'mission'. "I need you to take that to the kennels out back."

I fought the deep sigh that struggled in my chest and nodded obediently. It was a part of the mission after all. Walking through the home, I noticed with a slight huff that my mentor was nowhere to be found. Donning my jacket and boots, I stepped out of the sweet warmth of the house into the dreary winter of the outdoors.

I'd better make this quick.

* * *

 _Omake: When Kushina Met Junko_

* * *

The first time Kushina had properly met Junko was when she was seventeen, and the little girl wasn't even a year old. She had finally been given a break from her department and though the near freezing autumn air made her want to stay at home, she dragged herself out to visit the woman who was practically her older sister after a long period away.

Besides, Minato was away on mission with his young prodigy Kakashi, so there was nothing to do at home.

She made her way through the Hyūga compound, willfully ignoring the glances she received from the clansman and made her way to Kimiko's house which sat near the edge of the compound. Kimiko opened the door after a few moments, balancing the baby on her hip.

Junko was a pudgy little thing, leaned against her mother's side with one hand grasped around a teething ring she was mindlessly chewing on. She was covered in a warm onesie and wrinkled her tiny nose unpleased as a gush of cold air blew around them.

"Come in Kushina," the older woman greeted warmly, and the redhead quickly shuffled inside to get away from the cold.

After exchanging pleasantries, they sat at the table in the kitchen to enjoy tea and a late lunch, the child sat in her high chair as they warmed up from their time outside.

"How's your recovering going Kimi-neechan?" Kushina asked, eyeing the infant who was still chewing on her toy, ignoring the food placed in front of her.

Kimiko's pregnancy had been rough on her and the child, leaving them both bedridden for weeks in the hospital. Kushina hadn't been there on the day of the birth, but had heard how everything went down. There had been complications and Kimiko had almost bled out, her child unresponsive for the first few minutes of her new life after hours upon hours of labor. If not for the skills of the staff, Kushina wouldn't have been sitting with the pair today.

"I'm alright," Kimiko said, looking lovingly at her child. "Both of us are perfectly healthy now."

The little girl in question paid them no mind as she relieved her teething pains on the rubber ring, completely focused on the task.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kimiko asked, moving to take the infant from her high chair as she did. "You never got the chance before."

Before Kushina could decline, the older woman was dumping the gnawing child on her lap. For a second, Kushina didn't know what to do, but Junko was unbothered by this change and leaned back against her flak jacket as she renewed her efforts on the teething ring.

"Kimi-!"

The Senju simply laughed at her dismay and moved to clear the table. Kushina wrapped her arms around the infant to keep her steady and that was when Junko looked up at her, as if just realizing her presence. Junko's eyes were big and pupil-less, distinctly Hyūga, but in the light of the kitchen, Kushina could see a hint of amber, no doubt from her mother.

As their eyes made contact, Junko dropped her teething ring, staring up at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. A moment passed and the child's expression didn't change, causing Kushina snap to Kimiko quickly.

"Did I break her!?" she gasped and Kimiko's laughter returned.

"Red!" The child spoke for the first time, making Kushina's eyes widen.

She didn't move as the child began to coo the color of her hair in awe, tugging at her free tresses. The Uzumaki didn't move even when the infant pulled a little too roughly. Junko had to be the most adorable child she had ever seen.

Junko tugged her hair with one hand and waved at Kimiko with the other.

"Kaa-chan, red! Red!" She motioned, as though it was the most interesting thing she had seen in her young life.

"I see sweetheart," Kimiko smiled, moving to grab her little clenched fist. "Be careful, you don't want to hurt your godmother, do you?"

Kushina's eyes darted between the pair. She didn't mean- she had chosen her to be Junko's godmother?

She met the other woman's amber eyes. "Sorry to spring it on you so suddenly."

Kushina willed herself to keep her tears at bay, but it was proving to be difficult.

"I-it's no problem," she sniffed, looking down at the infant on her lap.

"I'm your oba-chan Kushina, dattebane," she greeted with a watery smile. "Hello Junko."

Junko stared at her, blinking before smiling wide with her growing teeth.

"Red oba-chan! Oba-chan!" she cheered.

For the rest of the afternoon, the pair watched over the child, giving her their undivided attention. The child seemed to drink it up, especially from her newfound playmate. Junko was a very mobile child, running around the living room to share her toys with the older women who took them gratefully, causing the baby run off to grab more for them. They were distracted by a door opening, and Junko took off towards hallway before either woman could blink with her wobbly gait, unhindered by them calling for her.

"Tou-chan!" The child called and as soon as she did, she began to fall, tripping over her own feet.

In a flash, another figure had her wrapped up in his arms- Daichi. The Hyūga easily lifted the child to his chest, and the baby giggled happily, moving to plant cheerful wet kisses on his cheek.

"Hello Junko," he said simply, but a twitch of his lips let Kushina know that he was pleased by her greeting.

As Kimiko stood to greet her husband, Kushina couldn't help but think about Minato, a rebellious blush that she tried to fight down spreading across her cheeks. The pair had just started living together and it was going alright, though with their schedules sometimes they wouldn't see each other for entire weeks at a time. Would she and Minato ever get to that point in their relationship? Married, with children?

The idea of having children of her own caused both butterflies and dread to flutter in her stomach. With the baggage she was carrying around, that future seemed dim.

Kushina stood as well, Daichi's arrival signaling her exit, not wanting to cut into their family time. The Hyūga carried Junko off to her room to get changed as Kimiko walked her to the door.

"It was nice seeing you and Junko-chan," Kushina said as she slipped on her sandals. "I'm really glad you two are alright now, dattebane."

Kimiko nodded in thanks, before a slightly mischievous smile spread across her face.

"And I'm happy to hear that things between you and Blondie are going solid."

Kushina's face burned but she couldn't deny her words. Kimiko's smile eased, becoming sympathetic.

"You know, one day you'll have your own family," she said and Kushina looked up at her. "It's not impossible."

Kushina looked down at her stomach, the muscles clenching involuntarily.

"I…I don't think that is the best idea," she shook her head. She had heard of the dangers that came with that from both Mito-obaasama and Lady Biwako. How pregnancy would weaken the seal that kept the Kyūbi at bay. It would be selfish for her to put Konoha in danger just for her own desires, wouldn't it?

"Besides, I'm not even twenty yet," she huffed, gaining back her bravado. "I shouldn't be worrying about kids anyways."

Kimiko sighed, but grabbed her shoulders comfortingly, another playful smile gracing her face.

"Be that as it may, if you and Blondie ever decide to settle down, I'll be there for you, no questions asked."

Kushina looked into her amber eyes, and seeing the promise in them, relaxed. If Kimiko was there, she had nothing to worry about. The Senju pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Although, it would be a delight to hear what Minato-kun would call your child," she snickered and another blush burned across Kushina's face. "Just imagine the possibilities."

"Alright, alright, I get it, stop talking about it now, dattebane!" Kushina stuttered.

The pair bid each other farewell amidst her embarrassment and Kimiko's laughter. But as she exited the Hyūga compound, Kushina couldn't get the imagine of Minato holding a tiny blond haired child in his arms.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** May 25th, 2017

As always, thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed!

The mini interlude wasn't meant to be this long but the plot bunnies were too strong. I hope you enjoyed it regardless.

 **Q &A Time**

- _Guest97_ asked: I was wondering for your next interlude could you either do Kushina, Minato or Mikoto when the story is further down the line?

Well, I'm leaving the character featured in the next interlude chapter up to a poll on my profile, so vote for the character you want to see. But I will eventually get to every character that is particularly important to the plot and Junko, the only question is when.

- _srirachacha_ asked: Will Junko ever see her parents again? Or at least get some sort of update on them?

Things will become clear soon :)

-To _Bridsongs_ with your in-depth review:

I hear you loud and clear, and your observations are justified, not rude at all, and I will keep them in mind. It was also very constructive, so I really appreciate it. If you have any more, feel free to share them.

-To the _Guest_ asking about Junko's mental evaluation:

I'm working under the assumption that a genin's sensei is basically their legal guardian, and it is moved onto their judgement (as well as the Hokage) to let them continue. So, it is up to Kushina to help Junko overcome her paranoia. And yes, I plan to explore it further. Thanks for the input!

That's all for this chapter, but I still have the **poll** up on my profile so vote for which group of characters you'd like to see focused on in the next interlude so I can narrow it down. Currently, Team Minato is in the lead, with Junko's cousins in second.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

 _Chapter 23: Of Runts and Recovery_


	26. Of Runts and Recovery

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 23: Of Runts and Recovery_

* * *

I quickly made my way through the snowy courtyard, smartly following the sound of barking canines and entered a building which could only be described as Heaven on Earth.

If you were a dog person.

As soon as I stepped over the threshold, my knees and boots were assaulted by curious noses, as well as my armpits strangely enough. I laughed as a larger dog buried its face into the crook of my neck trying to get my scent, while another almost bowled me over, pushing away smaller dogs to get its turn. I petted every head I could see, but this only brought more dogs out from nowhere until I was practically buried in fur.

I think I could've died happy then.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, I was rescued by strong hands underneath my arms, pulling me from the pit of wet noses and wagging tails. I blinked up into dark brown eyes, who stared back at me before looking to the crowd around us.

"Ya'll know that's no way to greet a guest," the woman spoke to the dogs, whose ears lowed shamefully. "Now get back to yer spots, it's almost lunchtime."

The dogs shuffled back into the building, a few taking parting sniffs of my dangling feet before trotting away.

"Ah, thank you Inuzuka-san," I said as she put me down, hiding my mild disappointment.

She was tall and lithe with noticeable muscle, though there was youth in her face that made me think she had to be younger than she looked, probably closer to Team Minato's ages, with long brunette hair in a braid that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing coveralls, the front unzipped to show ninja grade mesh gear and what appeared to be a fang necklace hung from her neck. A Konoha headband was threaded through the belt loops of her coveralls.

"Nothin' to it. Those fellas are always excited to meet new people," she smiled crookedly, a little fang poking out as she did. "Are you the genin that Tsume-sama hired?"

There was no surprise on her face at my status, only curiosity.

"Yes, I'm Hyūga Junko. It's nice to meet you." Her eyes crinkled happily.

"Aren't you sweet? I'm Inuzuka Haru, a caretaker of the kennels," she introduced with a flourish and I smiled.

She was much friendlier than the clan head.

"Tsume-san wanted me to deliver this," I said getting down to business, and handed over the folder I had tucked under my arm.

"Thank ya kindly," she said, easily unbinding it before reading its contents.

Her face went through a myriad of expressions. Surprise, then doubt. Then she looked down at me thoughtfully, at which I just stared back, before looking back at the pages in front of her. She seemed to read it over a couple of times before snapping it close, a sense of resolve coming from her as she regarded me once more.

"Well, I don't know what's going through her head but orders are orders," she said, tucking the folder under her arm. "Follow me."

Blinking in surprise- what else could Tsume possibly need me to do- I followed the older female into the back of the kennels. It was a perfect balance of organized chaos. Dogs of all shapes and sizes roamed around freely, some relaxing or dozing off in divided doorless abodes, each personalized with their favorite toys and other accessories. Despite the absurd amount of dogs in the building, the area was virtually spotless, making it clear that Haru and the other caretakers took their jobs very seriously.

"If I may ask, what is the purpose of the kennels?" I questioned, giving a curious pup who wandered over a small pet before hurrying to catch up with Haru's long strides.

"Well, for many things," the Inuzuka began. "A lot of the time, it's the birthplace of the clan's dogs, though it's also a place for ninken to rest when they're off duty or injured."

I nodded, stashing the info for later.

"Wouldn't most stay in their shinobi partner's home?" I asked.

"You're a curious thing aren't ya? No wonder you're already a genin," she chuckled. "Sure, most do, but think about it; parties on both sides may need time with their own, ya know? Sometimes it helps their bond to be away from one another."

I could certainly understand that sentiment. "I see; that's very interesting."

"If you don't mind me askin', how old are you anyways?" she asked as we turned a corner.

"I'm five years old," I answered. It wasn't often that I received that question. People usually came to their own conclusions, or just stared at me like a freak. She whistled.

"That's crazy, a whole eight years younger than me!" she gasped, her ever present smile becoming wider.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nah, I think it's something special. I've never met a fellow kunoichi so young," she grinned. "It's fun meeting new and interesting people."

I blinked. Haru was certainly one of the most easy-going people I've met. It was refreshing.

"Thank you Haru-san," I smiled graciously, and she tucked her head bashfully.

Haru soon stopped in front of an abode that was a bit dimmer than the others, with a little cocoon of blankets set against the wall. It seemed deserted but I could feel the presence of chakra hiding underneath the fabric. The Inuzuka knelt down in front of me, clicking her tongue lightly.

"Come on out now Riku, you can't be anti-social all the time," she called. The blanket mound shook briefly and then paused.

"You don't want me to call Yoshi over here do you?" A smugness rose in her voice as the mound shook again before falling still. "You know how rough she likes to play."

It shook again, this time accompanied by the most human sounding sigh I had ever heard come from an animal. Finally, what appeared to be a German Shepard mix finally emerged from the pile of fabric. Looking at its size, it wasn't a puppy but it wasn't a full adult either. One ear stood up attentively while the other flopped lazily and rich brown eyes regarded me for a moment before settling on the caretaker.

"Now that wasn't difficult, was it?" Haru grinned and Riku gave a huff, padding over to her silently to receive the ear scratches she offered.

She motioned me over with her free hand before pulling the folder from under her arm.

"Knowin' Tsume-sama, she probably didn't tell you the details of your mission here," she began, handing it over and gesturing me to open it as Riku flopped over for some belly rubs. "But she has planned for you to take this little one, sort of like an adoption."

I could only stare. I mean, I was a big animal lover and usually I would be willing and ready to get a dog, but this was more than complicated. First, this dog was an Inuzuka bred ninken. I mean, I could assume from context clues that this little one didn't have a human partner anymore, but I wasn't of the clan. How would that even work? What kind of regulations and rules did the Inuzuka have regarding their ninken?

How would Aunt Mei and the Hyūga clan react to this?

"Is…is that even allowed by the clan?"

Haru tilted her head in thought. "I'm sure there's none saying Tsume-sama can't. I think she's just making stuff up as she goes on since she became the head a few years ago."

Riku, no doubt listening to our conversation, peered at me again with those intelligent eyes of his. Questioning my presence. I met his eye briefly and flipped open the folder. The first page that I saw went over the dog's information. He was a German Shepherd and Rottweiler mix, which I should've assumed from his coloring, and was almost three years old. Under where his partner's name would've been was marked out with a black line, redacted. It was almost like a report card on the next few pages, listing all the missions the pup had been on. There were a handful of d-rank missions, and even a couple of c-rank missions listed. The next pages after those were medical reports which made me pause.

Riku had been born the runt of his litter, and as one would expect, was picked on and ostracized by his other siblings. It had been difficult for him to be assigned a human partner since he had been so small. The name of his previous partner was redacted on these pages as well, but the medical records from his last mission spoke volumes. He had been admitted to the hospital for lacerations along his throat and torso as well as a wounded hind leg. His wounds had healed well overall, but his vocal cords were still recovering.

I tore my eyes from the x-rays, heart falling into my stomach.

Haru smiled sadly. "Ninja life is just as hard on the animals as it is for the people. Though, I guess I don't have to tell you that."

I hugged the papers to my chest, mind racing. "Do you have any clue why Tsume-san would choose someone not of the clan to take him?"

Riku let out a light huff as he curled up by the Inuzuka who was sitting cross-legged and still showering him with affection. I moved to sit close but not too close, giving the dog his space as he eyed me critically.

Haru idly ran her fingers through the pup's fur.

"Well, it's not all that uncommon. While older ninken usually stay with their partners for the rest of their lives, in the case of older ninken that lack a human due to the usual culprit, sometime we lend 'em out to the elderly to help with stuff, or retired ninja," Haru explained.

"Sorta like therapy dogs. They may be old but they still want to be useful, so it's a good trade for both parties. The ninken get to interact with more people and the humans get a partner, especially the elderly, solitary types."

I stared. I had never known this about the Inuzuka.

"That's amazing Haru-san," I said in awe. Pride shimmered in her voice as she spoke.

"We're not just great trackers. We Inuzuka are loyal to Konoha, and want to help its people in as many ways as we can."

She looked between me and the dog, whose head rested on her thigh.

"I think you two would be a good fit. Riku can be a bit moody at times but he's very high energy being so young, and it would be good for him to go on missions. He's also very stubborn."

I quirked a brow. "How exactly does that make us a good match?"

Haru grinned. "From all the questions you've given me, I can see that you're really curious and somewhat headstrong. You didn't even hesitate asking me questions about clan stuff."

Maybe I should've shown more tact; Noburu had rubbed off on me.

"We of the Inuzuka aren't too stuck up, so I doubt anyone would mind. I also trust Tsume-sama's decision. She may be a bit on the wild side but she knows what she's doin' when it comes to the clan."

I had to agree with that as well. The adults in this world were often weird and eccentric, ninja in general were, but I could trust Tsume as a leader of her clan, and being as loyal as the Inuzuka were, I would have to take that loyalty seriously.

I also had to take into account whether or not Kushina had put her up to this.

"Then what do we do now?" I asked.

"You two get properly introduced," she declared, a happy smile on her face. She stood, causing the pup's head to dip as he lost his perch. Riku let out a huff of annoyance and rose to sit on his hunches, shaking himself as he did. I continued to sit seiza, a hand to my chin. I would have to be careful on how I went about greeting myself. The file had also said his breed needed a good pack leader, aka a partner who would demonstrate qualities of an alpha.

Rising to my own feet, I smiled down at the pup and offered a hand, exerting some of my chakra into the atmosphere, not heavy like killing intent, but lite to moderate, showing that I had strength and power that demanded to be recognized.

Watching Hideyoshi did have its perks after all.

The change was instant; Riku found my eyes instantly, lazy ear rising to attention. I didn't move, letting him walk up to me of his own accord to take a few tentative sniffs of my fingers before looking at Haru, who nodded encouragingly.

"I am Hyūga Junko," I said as he looked back at me. "I'd be honored if you became my partner Riku."

His tail twitched slightly into a wag before he shifted to look at Haru again.

"I won't let her take you if you really don't want to go," she said softly. "But I'm sure you can trust her."

The way she said trust was heavy, as though it was something precious. Apparently, it was the thing the mix needed to hear because he turned back to me before lifting his paw into my lowered hand. I fought the urge to squeal, to maintain the seriousness of the event, but really- I had a dog now! A ninja dog, but a dog nonetheless.

I really had no idea how I was going to explain this to Aunt Mei.

I allowed myself a free grin as he removed his paw and replaced it with his muzzle. I took this as acceptance and freely let my fingers comb through his fur. He sat down on his hunches, allowing me to scratch all over his neck and head, eyes closed and relaxed. I could already tell he was going to be huge when he was older; the tips of his ears already came over my head and he was sitting down.

We were interrupted from our moment by the sound of sniffling.

I blinked up at the older girl. "Are you _crying_ Haru-san?"

She quickly wiped at her face with her arm, though it did nothing to stop the tears, and snot, that ran from her face.

"I don't know what yer takin' about." Her voice was muffled underneath her arm. "Ninja don't cry. You're a genin; you should know that."

I couldn't help but laugh, Riku accompanying me with a few barks and a wagging tail.

Haru explained everything I needed to know about taking care of Riku, going over his habits and preferences as well as giving me a ton of food and stuff that he would need for his growth. There was a reason why Inuzuka ninken became so huge. Luckily, I had one of the multi storage scrolls Kushina had made for me and I stored everything inside, including his bed, toys, and favorite blankets. I even had to sign a few documents stating that the pup was going to be my care. It was kind of surreal; it felt as though I needed an adult for this sort of thing, but then again, I was technically an adult on two fronts.

The Inuzuka teen grinned down at me, her eyes slightly red from crying, as we stood at the entrance to the kennel, Riku standing obediently at my side.

"Feel free to visit anytime you want," she said, eyes glistening a bit. "I'll be here if I'm not on a mission."

"Will do Haru-san," I smiled back at her. "Thank you for everything."

She blinked before taking me up in a hug.

"No, thank you Junko-san," she said, voice serious before letting me down, a softer smile on her face. I had no time to think about what she meant before she grabbed the dog in a similar grip.

"You better be good for her Riku, or me and Yoshi are gonna come and play," she declared with a wild grin. Riku let out a small yip before she sat him down as well.

She looked to be near tears again as she looked down at us. "I better go get the others fed before they start a coup."

"Until next time then," I bid her farewell and she disappeared back into the kennels, accompanied by another cacophony of barks and whines.

I turned to my new partner, giving him a scratch behind the ear as he came close, watching me carefully as though I was going to take my acceptance back. It reminded me the time when I accepted Noburu and Akane's friendship. Shaking my head at the memory, I smiled at him and stepped from the protection of the awing into the snow covered courtyard.

"Let's go."

* * *

The walk to Tsume's house wasn't so bad on the way back considering Riku was very warm and unbothered by the snow, and we entered to the lively chatter of both Tsume and Kushina's voices. I peeled off my jacket and boots, then made my way down the hallway when Kushina's head popped out from the kitchen doorway.

"You're back Junko-chan!" Her eyes drifted from me to Riku, a smile spreading across her face. "Come join us for lunch."

I knew she had something to do with this.

We walked into the kitchen and Riku stayed close to my side as Kuromaru's presence became more prominent. The wolfish canine eyed my pup briefly before resuming his relaxed position near the foot of Hana's high chair, the little girl stuffing her face with a bowl of noodles. Kushina had brought lunch from Ichiraku's. Figures.

Tsume smirked down at me. "How'd you like the kennels pup?"

It was obvious that she had wanted to catch me off guard with the whole Riku situation, maybe trying to disturb my sense of expectations and disrupt what she perceived as my organized lifestyle. A possible cultural misunderstanding between her clan and mine. Too bad I was adaptable; if it was a game she wanted to play, we could play.

In a much better mood, I stared back evenly as I walked to where a chair was waiting and hopped up, Riku on my heels.

"It was rather enlightening," I said politely as Kushina set a bowl of my favorite chashu pork ramen in front of me and a bowl of kibble on the floor for Riku. "The caretaker Haru-san was very nice to me, exceedingly so. I believe she went far beyond expectation."

Tsume rose a brow at me. "Is that so?"

"Most certainly. And I must thank you for allowing me to have Riku as a partner," I continued, my patented innocent smile spreading across my face. I bowed my head lightly as I took up my chopsticks.

"My gratitude cannot be expressed with such lacking words, but I do hope they are sufficient."

Saying thanks for the meal, I began slurping up my noodles as Tsume continued to stare. Kushina was stifling giggles over her own bowl as the Inuzuka turned to her.

"Your kid is weirdly proper brat," she declared. "But I like her. She's got some fight in her."

"I knew you would," Kushina agreed as she looked between the both of us. Wiping a bit of stray broth from my face with a napkin, I looked up at the redhead.

"I assume you had something to do with this arrangement shishou?" I continued with my exaggerated politeness. Kushina grinned.

"Well, with Tsume-chan's exceedingly large heart-" She paused to dodge a wayward chopstick from the woman. "We came up with this as a way of helping our team."

There was something unsaid in her words that struck me. It was not only because of the team, but almost my recurring nightmares and unease in crowds. Having a constant companion around at all times would help my anxiety, and if we were ever split again, I'd have another partner to count on.

I gave a soft smile that she returned. "Then I have thanks to give to you as well."

She grinned. "Well, when I heard Tsume talk about Riku I couldn't help but be reminded of my cute little student. Now the two of you can get better together."

I looked down at my new partner. He was done with his food and was laying down, listening to our conversation with one ear perked attentively.

"So if there's anyone who needs to be giving thanks it's Tsume-chan, dattebane," Kushina continued, propping her head on a fist to look at the other woman. "Well?"

Tsume looked unimpressed. "If I remember correctly, it was you who came crying to me about how you didn't know what to do, just like back in the academy."

The redhead scoffed. "You're smart but not that smart, cause if I remember correctly, you were always looking at my work in class."

She had to dodge another chopstick at that. I tilted my head, arms crossed in thought.

"I believe that Kushina came up with the idea," I said causing both women to look at me. "Shishou is very headstrong and determined; when she gets an idea, she doesn't quit until it's in her favor."

Kushina looked touched but then I continued, turning to Tsume.

"How else do you think she got Minato-sensei to marry her?"

There was silence and then Tsume burst into roaring laughter while Kushina stared in slight shock. I was in a headlock before I knew it but I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me, little Hana's joining us all even though she didn't know what was going on.

Kushina and I left the Inuzuka compound with promises to return, which I was excited at the prospect as long as it meant I wasn't cleaning her house again. Riku kept close to my side as we walked through the village, his nose taking in all the new scents. It had been a while since he last got out, having only fully recovered a few months ago. The idea of training with a ninja hound was fascinating to me, and Haru had agreed to give me tips on how to train the pup thankfully. Otherwise, I would've had no idea of what to do.

However, all that future planning came to a halt as we reached the entrance of the Hyūga compound.

"What am I going to do about Aunt Mei and the clan?" I sputtered out loud.

"I already took care of that too," Kushina said, before putting on a expression of mock hurt on her face. "I am stubborn and determined to get my way, dattebane."

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes.

Her expression softened and she smiled softly. "Of course I did. I've been working with Mei-san for weeks now, and she has been talking with the elders. I wouldn't have planned all of this if it wasn't going to work out."

How did I not notice they were colluding behind my back? _Ninjas_.

But that brought on another question.

"Shishou, what's the reason you decided to bring Riku on the team?"

Sure I had my own assumptions, but I really wanted to know her reasoning. She stared at me silently for a moment before her expression became serious.

"Taking into account of how _that_ mission went." I suppressed a shudder. "It became clear to me after reading Yamanaka-san and Hokage-sama's notes, and talking to Minato, that you need something to work on outside yourself so that you can recover."

My brows furrowed. What had they said? "What do you mean?"

She sighed lightly, squatting on her heels in the snow to meet me eye to eye.

"Junko-chan, you exhaust yourself training almost daily _._ You never just _relax,_ no matter how many times I tell you to."

She had a point, as much as I didn't want to admit it. Even on recovery days, I was either reading something educational or mediating, if I wasn't working in the garden. I rarely did anything with the idea of 'fun' if left to my own devices, and I was always too anxious to just sit around when I could be bettering myself.

"How is Riku supposed to help?" I asked, the dog brushing against my side as I said his name.

Kushina lifted a hand, brushing her fingers against my scar.

"You have a habit of internalizing everything, dattebane. It isn't healthy, but just telling you that won't help. It isn't practical and isn't how your brain works," she said. "While your aunt is familiar with the ninja arts and trained in the medical field, she hasn't personally experienced the emotions that go with a mission like that; she told me so herself."

Her eyes dropped to my feet. "And I wasn't there when you really needed me. Due to my actions, you can't trust me as a team leader like you should."

"But I do trust you, Kushina-shishou," I frowned. She shook her head.

"No matter how you may feel now, at some point during your recovery you must've hated me for abandoning you." I tried to speak but she continued with a somber smile. "You probably just internalized it, dattebane."

Had I? It had been a rough situation on all fronts but had I hated her, even if it was for a moment? I wasn't sure.

She rose, messing with my hair. "I made a promise to do better by you and getting Riku is just the beginning. Plus, if you're busy with him, you'll be too busy to overwork yourself."

That...was a smart idea, I realized begrudgingly. If I trained with Riku, I would never push him to do anything overly strenuous, a line I skipped over quite frequently; I had the bruises to prove it. Absorbing all that she had said for later consideration, I looked up at her, absentmindedly fixing my headband.

"That's a bit devious, shishou."

She grinned. "I know."

Kushina patted me and Riku on the head before leaving for the evening, saying she had some other stuff to plan before flickering away with a poof of smoke. I turned to my companion who sneezed at the remnants of her exit.

"Well, let's get you settled in boy."

The canine let out a light bark before following me inside.

* * *

The addition of Riku marked a significant change in my life, as one would expect. On that first night as we sat down for dinner, Aunt Mei went through a lecture she had no doubt prepared about the importance of taking care of another life, though I already had it covered having cared for several dogs, cats, and birds in my past life. Still, it was heartwarming to see her present the pup with a dark forest green scarf with the Hyūga crest embroidered on it at the end of her speech, as if accepting him to the family.

I rebuilt Riku's blanket mound in the corner of my bedroom along with his dog bed. It was weird getting used to having another living thing in my room while I slept considering my paranoia, but the canine proved to be very helpful to my sleeping habits. He never let me stay up too late studying, and sometimes when I was in the midst of a nightmare, the pup would sneak underneath my blankets and curl up beside me, either waking me up or making the terrors bearable with his presence and added warmth.

He was a surprisingly empathetic pup.

Though, just as Haru mentioned, he was incredibly energetic and stubborn. He liked to chew on the trellis in the backyard and nip at the medicinal herbs that were still flourishing despite the cold winter, even though he had several bones and other toys. It had been slightly worrying; I thought his old wounds were acting up and he was trying to self-medicate. I knew dogs in my past life would eat grass when they didn't feel well, and I had no doubt Riku was smart enough to distinguish the herbs from all the other plants; he did have some training in tracking after all.

I brought it up to my newfound friend one afternoon when I went over to help at the kennels- it was one of my favorite places to be and Tsume was cool with it- and had Riku checked, but the Inuzuka assured me that he was fine. He just liked the taste of them.

What a brat.

Training with him was an experience. While the Inuzuka had specific jutsu that worked with their canine companions, I had no such resources. Riku was quick on his feet though, and was smart when it came to the training exercises that Kushina would run us through. He was able to recognize the basic sign language ninja were taught in the academy and responded well to the commands I gave him. Before I knew it, he even became acquainted with the feel of my chakra, and could respond to that as well. He was very helpful in the simple missions Kushina got for us, the infamous Tora mission coming to mind immediately.

Although...that had gone less than planned.

...

 _Kushina and I were walking through a forested area, Riku at my side. I held the cat's collar, absently passing it between my hands as he sniffed at it._

" _This mission is a staple of all genin," Kushina said, not looking too happy. "Even Minato and I did it in the past."_

 _I looked up at her. "Is it the same cat?"_

 _She tilted her head thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about, dattebane. Kimi said she did it as well, and the little devil is certainly evil enough to have lived this long."_

" _You don't like cats shishou?"_

" _This cat? Absolutely not."_

 _As if her disdain had cast something into the air, a shadow flew past us and into the bushes nearby, and my byakugan let me know it was our target._

 _I didn't have to say a word as Riku took off after it._

" _Riku, wait!" Before the first syllable of his name left my lips, he had already buried himself in the bushes, and Kushina and I were greeted to the sound of a growl and a cat's yowling._

" _You…you don't think he'll eat Tora do you?" I asked._

" _I hope so."_

" _Shishou," I said in an admonishing tone but Riku returned, carrying the cat by the scruff of its neck. It looked frozen, in shock, and I quickly moved to free it from his grasp, cradling it in my arms._

 _Riku looked expectantly at me and I sighed, propping the cat on my shoulder so I could free a hand to reach into my pack for a treat._

" _Good boy…I guess?" I said as he took it from me, chowing down with a happily wagging tail._

 _The cat was still breathing thankfully and its heart was racing against my shoulder, though it appeared to have no external injuries from Riku or otherwise. Poor thing. As I stroked its back, I looked back at my mentor questioningly._

" _Was this really the best way to do this?"_

 _Kushina set a hand on my head and stared back solemnly._

" _Junko-chan, miracles rarely happen in our line of work," she said seriously, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."_

 _Shaking my head, I turned back to the direction of the Mission's Desk, Riku at my heels._

" _Whatever you say shishou."_

 _..._

Usually, he was better behaved.

Riku's companionship also led me to a new discovery about this world. Although I should've realized by now, this world and its living beings were much different than Before, especially biologically. While normal animals had systems that were only advanced enough for basic bodily functions, I learned that the ninken had a developing chakra system on par of a starting academy student. It was wild and untamed, but I knew it could be cultivated into something powerful and useful.

Meaning I had to come up with a way to teach a dog jutsu, an interesting and strange development in my life.

Today, I walked through the village with my new companion trotting at my side and made my way to Fujioka Metalworks, the shop owned by Noburu's father. The bell on the door jingled as we entered, and a long haired teenager at the counter looked up at me from where he was dozing. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the shop.

"Hello, Kenji-san," I greeted. He smiled lazily at me, though his eyes roved over my headband and the dog at my side.

"Junko, long time no see," he replied. Kenji was easygoing in a way that was different than Haru.

He reminded me of a Nara with how lethargic he was, which seemed like an impossibility with such a strong-willed and serious father like Kichirou. There was no doubt that the man had cultivated skills into his oldest son, seen by the scarred skin and muscles the teen had; he just wasn't motivated enough. It seemed like he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps either but didn't have aspirations for anything else, at least from what I'd seen of the boy's personality in the brief instances when I'd come over.

"Nobu's out with his friends," he informed me. I shook my head, lightly brushing Riku's side as he tried to move away to sniff at a rack of kunai nearby.

"I'm actually here to see Kichirou-san, if that's alright."

Just as the words left my lips, the hammering stopped and a huge, lumbering man emerged from a curtain behind the counter, wiping his hands off on his stained apron. Riku instantly locked onto the man, becoming tense. He was an imposing man to be sure, rugged, bearded, and muscled from decades of smithing.

"Well, if it isn't the little Hyūga," he rumbled, stepping around his older son to stand at the front of the counter. He also noticed the hitai-ate. "It's good to see you still in one piece."

Kichirou Fujioka wasn't subtle about his distaste for the shinobi profession; there was no way he didn't respect them, but I knew he hated the need for it. That didn't mean he was going to let them go out into the world with subpar equipment. He was a man that was great at his craft and took pride in the quality of his work.

When I had first met the man, he had made both very clear, though not in any obvious words. The fact that I had been in the same class as his son also seemed to strengthen that distaste. That didn't stop me from asking about what kind of metals he used, what he thought were the best kunai as there were such a variety, as well as whether the density of the metal in any way affected its ability to be thrown and its trajectory, amongst with other things.

I think I had endeared myself to him with all my questions.

"It's nice to see you as well, and congratulations on the addition to your family," I returned and he nodded in thanks.

But I had purpose in mind for this trip.

"I have a question for you Kichirou-san."

"When don't you?" He had a point there.

He knelt down to offer a hand to Riku who sniffed it lightly, before becoming more interested in the scent of oil and other greases that stained the man's smock.

"What would be the idea weight of a blade be for a canine to handle?"

He rose a brow. "You want your pooch here to wield a blade?"

"That's the plan."

"Now I've heard everything," he said, moving his skilled hand across my companion's muzzle before forcing Riku's mouth open to look at his teeth. The pup let out a huff at being manhandled but stayed silent when I signed at him to be still.

Kenji peered down at us from behind the counter. "You know a dog has claws and teeth for that sort of thing, right?"

It wasn't a mean-spirited question, more curious than anything, and I addressed him with a smile.

"They have more tearing and ripping power. I'm looking for more severing capabilities."

His face twisted into something slightly uncomfortable and I giggled. Admittedly, it was an indulgent request. Riku was fine with his natural tools even without the use of Inuzuka techniques, but I remember this one game that I used to play Before that had a dog character that welded a blade and was pretty cool overall. If Riku didn't want to do it, I wouldn't force him.

But how cool would it be if he did?

Kichirou let out 'hmm' in thought and released my pup, who darted back to my side before he could be manhandled again. The man moved with purpose towards the shelves that lined the shop. He returned a moment later, disappearing into his workshop behind the curtain and while he worked his magic, I took the chance to restock some of my supplies.

I was eyeing a pair of clawed gloves- very incompatible with the jūken- when the man returned, carrying what appeared to be a dagger. He resumed his kneeling position as I returned to the counter with a pack of shuriken and skinny kunai, and he handed those to his son to show me the blade. It looked similar to the blades Asuma used in the series, minus the finger grip. The hilt itself was flat and wrapped in a soft fabric, making the grip pliable. It wasn't as heavy as a regular kunai, and its weight was spread equally along the blade. I kept the sharp edge away from Riku's face as he sniffed the object curiously.

"Considering the usage and depending on the pup's grip, this should be suitable as a practice weapon for now. It should be usable for you if the need arises too."

I smiled at him. "You never disappoint, Kichirou-san."

The older man let out a chuckle. "Neither do you."

Sometimes I think I had a better relationship with Noburu's father than he did; then again, I wasn't his kid. While I respected his perspective on shinobi life and his skill, his opinions didn't really affect me as our conversations never spread beyond the walls of the shop.

It was just the way life worked.

Paying for the purchase, in which the man had also included a small adjustable harness that I'd have to jerry-rig later for a canine, I left with a spring in my step after bidding the Fujiokas farewell. My new kunai slotted alongside my normal ones and Riku's new gear thrown around my shoulder, we were on our way to Kushina's house for some studying.

"Now Riku," I began seriously as he tried to take the blade from my back pouch; he was so possessive. "We have to practice this safely first."

"Ruff!"

"We don't want another incident like last week, do we?"

At that, he let out a light yip, much more subdued. Let's just say there was a mishap with a kitchen drawer where the knives are kept, and a pot of stew on the counter and leave it at that.

"As long as there's no food involved we should be alright."

Another bark, this one more confident.

"I don't believe you but sure, sure, whatever you say."

Now, I couldn't actually understand Riku, unlike Haru who I believed without a doubt could actually talk to dogs. It was more of a feeling of his chakra than anything. When he was in close proximity, I could sense the lows and highs of how it moved in accordance with his mood; it was very human in that respect. Maybe that was the reason why dogs were called man's best friend?

My musings were cut short by a voice ringing out behind me, disturbing my thoughts.

"Talking to dogs, freak?"

A sigh rumbled in my chest. I could pretend I didn't hear it. I really could. It wasn't something I wanted to deal with today, especially after having such a productive morning.

"Oh, am I not good enough to talk to, Junko- _hime?_ " the voice asked, question drawn out in a haughty tone.

I released the sigh into the cold air and watched as it dissipated, deliberating my options. I could just walk away; it was what I did all the time anyways as there was no point in confronting it. Kushina's house was just a few streets away and around a corner. I wouldn't be followed; they were never ballsy enough, and my mentor wasn't known as the Red Hot Habenero for nothing.

Decisions, decisions.

My choice was made for me as a ball of snow flew at me. I leaned back, letting it glide harmlessly pass my nose before looking over my shoulder at the culprit.

He was a genin just like I was, though about twice my age, with his hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. His long, light brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and white eyes tinted with lavender glared at me as though I was an abomination. I was familiar with it; after all, when you live in a place where half of the people hated your existence and the other didn't want anything to do with you- until it suited their needs of course- it really becomes the norm.

My face fell stoically. "Sorry, who are you again?"

Shun Hyūga, branch member. It was like dealing with another Satomi, though she had calmed down somewhat with our regular matches in clan training since our schedules seemed to coincide more often than not. Maybe beating me in training made her feel better.

His face turned an angry red, but he tried to keep it cool.

"You're not even a real Hyūga," he sniffed in disgust, turning his gaze from me.

An old line. I almost yawned.

"The eyes and birth certificate would declare otherwise but whatever makes you feel better," I said, placing my hand lightly on Riku's neck who was growling lowly, and exerting my own chakra over the area to establish I had control of the situation.

It wouldn't be good if he ripped some kid's throat out before we even got to go out on a real mission, though I knew he was better trained than that. Otherwise, we wouldn't get to try out his sweet new blade.

Shun actually snarled a little. "No matter what the elders say, you'll never be accepted as a Main House member. And _we_ don't want you either! You can go with the Inuzuka; after all you're nothing more than a prized mutt!"

I stared blankly. That was a new one. How did he even know I was hanging with the Inuzukas? I wondered if the clan had some hidden network that watched and said shit about the things I did. I had lost the hidden guard thankfully since becoming genin, but who knows.

Shun was huffing quite loudly with his outburst.

"You feel better now that you let that out?" I asked. I added a head tilt for effect. "My, I never knew ninja to be so emotional. Never read about that in the academy, then again, I only attended for a year. I may have missed something."

I was mocking him; it was unnecessary and a bit cruel- neither of us had control over our fates- but like I said, the cold brought out the worse in me. Though I guess that wasn't really an excuse.

"You little runt-"

His next insult was interrupted as a flying figure in a hoodie crashed foot-first into him. It was in slow motion as I watched Noburu's foot crash into the other Hyūga, who blocked the blow just barely with his arms. The brunet was almost elegant in the way he pushed off the other boy, flipping up and over to land on his feet in front of me.

"Noburu! What are you doing here?" I asked, eyes wide.

He looked between me and the other Hyūga for a moment, before turning his back to me.

"No one gets to pick on Junko but me!" he declared, glaring at Shun who looked ready to spit acid at the boy.

"This has nothing to do with-"

"This has everything to do with me!" he shot back, gaining on the boy. "And if you want a fight, we can fight right now!"

This was escalating more quickly than I thought, and it wouldn't be good if it got out of hand. With a few quick pulses of chakra, signals for Riku who sprang like a rocket into action, I flickered in front of Noburu as the pup darted to my back, protecting me from anything Shun would try to pull.

"As much as it's probably some girl's fantasy for two guys to fight over her, it's against the rules for teams to fight without the presence of a jōnin sensei," I said over Riku's growls.

Noburu's brows furrowed. "But Junko-"

I shot him a look, before gazing over my shoulder at Shun.

"You should know that rule, right?"

Shun's features twisted and he huffed, letting his byakugan fade.

"Man, and here I was wishing for a fight," a new voice rang out from above, and all of us twitched in response. It was in the trees above us, and another person dropped down into our mishmashed group.

She was hazily familiar, with purple hair and brown eyes. However, her identity was affirmed when Shun spoke.

"This has nothing to do with you either, Anko," Shun glared, crossing his arms across his chest.

Anko. Anko Mitarashi. She was just as outgoing as her older counterpart as she began to heckle the older Hyūga. She had been so sparse throughout the series that I sometimes forgot about her, as much as the other characters that weren't part of the main storyline. I could only really remember her part in the chūnin exams, any other information fuzzy. Why was she important again?

"You sure were fired up by this squirt Shu," she teased. "What's the big deal?"

"No I wasn't, and I told you not to call me that."

"Whatever, you know you love it."

Anko. A chill swept through me. _Anko_. This Anko was pre-cursed seal Anko. And if Shun was her teammate and they were still genin together that meant-

Orochimaru was their sensei.

 _How could I have forgotten he was still in the village?_

Orochimaru was worse than any random enemy ninja. What if he came here to meet with them? What would he do if he saw me? I'm not important, but my blood, my DNA. Would he see it as something worth experimenting with? Would I be able to handle just being in his presence with the foreknowledge of his past and future misdeeds?

 _Oh no._

Riku must've noticed my inner struggle as he doubled back from where he was glaring down Shun to brush against my side, still growling at the pair of older genin, the source of my distress. I focused on his wild chakra and Noburu's agitated but worried aura, and pulled myself together.

We need to get out of here.

Taking a breath and calming myself, I regarded them with a stoic expression.

"While this has been lovely, we had another arrangement prior to this," I said, grabbing Noburu's arm. "Let's go."

I pulled the boy along, Anko's voice ringing out behind us.

"Wait, who are you kid?"

I barely looked back to give a response.

"You should listen to your teammate. It has nothing to do with you."

We walked down the street and around the corner, far from that doomed girl and my angry clansmen, hoping that the purple haired genin would forget all about me and Shun would keep his mouth shut.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** June 15th, 2017

Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and/or followed it thus far; I really appreciate it! I had meant to post this chapter earlier, but I recently finished Persona 5 for the first time and was overtaken by emotion.

Also, if you can guess the game Junko was talking about, major kudos to you!

 **Q &A Time:**

As always, thanks for all the lovely reviews.

To the _Guest_ asking for more interaction between the clan heads; don't you worry, Junko is a very resourceful person and there will be more interactions with the clan heads later in the story. (And I love answering questions, so it's no problem at all!)

To _Lysa_ : A few people did clarify it for me, but thanks for bringing it up again as I almost forgot about it. I have to keep that mind when I think about Junko's development with Kushina.

There weren't many questions this time around, but I have an update to the **poll** I posted a few weeks back. Since it seems as though many of you want to see an interlude containing Team Minato,  I'll need your help in choosing whose perspective it's going to be in. The new poll should be on my profile (though I have a feeling who you all may want to see.)

Next time on _For A Chance at Happiness_ :

Chapter 24: Of Contemplation and Things Forgotten


	27. Of Contemplation and Things Forgotten

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 24: Of Contemplation and Things Forgotten_

* * *

I didn't let either of my companions stop until we were on Kushina's street, coming to a stop just underneath the awning of her home. Riku was agitated but remained faithfully at my side, his nose brushing my face worriedly.

"What's the big idea?" Noburu panted as we finally settled against the door.

"Sorry," I wheezed and took a much-needed breath, trying to get my sporadically beating heart under control.

I really needed to get a handle on all these 'tactful' retreats I've been doing lately. But really; meeting Minato, Shisui, and the others paled in comparison to even _thinking_ of meeting one of the series' main antagonists. How could I have forgotten that Orochimaru was still in the village? Just in Konoha born evil, he was far worse than Danzō by a long shot. The elder may have had both political and military power, but the snake sanin was a different thing all together.

Orochimaru was smart and evil with a complete disregard for the lives of others, using any means necessary for his own selfish desires. At least Danzō pretended it was for the betterment of the village, or more accurately, believed it completely with his deluded mind even as he worked in the shadows. The snake was top-tier villainy; egotistical, self-serving, and consumed in his desire for power. For the sake of my sanity, and overall well-being, I had to keep him in mind.

Letting out a sigh as my heart calmed, I gently nudged Riku's face away and regarded Noburu with a frown.

"What were you thinking?"

He mimicked my expression. "You didn't think I was just going to let him talk to you like that did you?"

"Of course not, but why were you there in the first place?"

He ruffled his fringe before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Kenji told me you had just stopped by the shop and I wanted to catch up with you. Then I heard that jerk talking to you like that and I couldn't help myself- he was pissing me off!"

A smile tugged on my lips. Same old Noburu.

"I did have it under control you know," I said, watching as Riku began to assess the boy with a few sniffs. "It was nothing I'm unused to; just more vocal than usual."

Noburu held his palm out for Riku to sniff, but looked at me with wide eyes.

"People from your clan treat you like that?"

I usually kept all the clan stuff separate from my friends, only barely mentioning it to Shisui during our occasional chats on the cliffside whenever we were both free. I didn't like the two to mesh; but I could stand to be more honest with Noburu.

"Not in so many words, but yes." His frown strengthened.

"Aren't you the heiress? Shouldn't that be against the rules or something?"

I didn't want to talk about such a subject on the street so I pulled him into Kushina's abode, letting myself in with the key she had given me and disabling the security seals that were placed on the door. The woman appeared absent so I led Noburu into the kitchen with Riku on our heels. Making tea and setting some food in a bowl for the pup, thoughts of snake people and being dissected dissolved as we sat at the table and began to warm up from the cold.

Noburu was unusually attentive, eyeing me seriously.

"Why did that jerk say you weren't a real Hyūga?" he asked, squinting at me. "You look pretty Hyuga-ish to me."

"Don't you remember that time in the academy with those snobby twins? I mentioned that I'm Hyūga and Senju."

My mixed bloodline didn't come up often outside the clan, for which I was thankful.

"Do you honestly expect me to remember that far back?" He quirked a brow. "I just remember the stupid look on Taro-baka's face when you said it. It was awesome!"

"Fair enough," I chuckled.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Okay, you're half Hyūga; so what? You got the special eyes and everything. There shouldn't be a problem, right?"

I sighed; this was going to take a while. I gave him a brief explanation the division of the clan, only telling him what was pretty much public knowledge.

"Although my father is of the Branch family, I belong to the Main House of the clan. I was 'adopted' into that part because my mother is Senju, essentially."

The elders hadn't explicitly said as much, but it was basically a known fact.

"And that's why that jerk thinks he can just talk to you that way?" He frowned. "That's stupid."

"I know," I shrugged, taking a sip of my tea. "It is what it is. Honestly, I don't expect my status as heiress to last long once the next head of the clan has children. A mutt like me would be unfit to carry on the next generation of Hyūga."

Noburu glared. "Don't talk about yourself like that."

I gave him a tired smile, chuckling as Riku pressed his wet nose against my ankles in agreement with the boy's statement.

"Just because you don't agree with something doesn't make it any less true." My gaze fell to my cup, seeing my reflection in the liquid. "Half-blooded Hyūga are _always_ part of the Branch family because their byakugan is weaker than a full-blooded one."

Noburu was silent as I rambled, caught up in my own thoughts.

"The clan cares only for the amount of prestige and connections they can get since I'm Senju; I am useless to them otherwise. I'll probably never surpass my cousins' byakugan with my own."

"Why does that even matter?" Noburu interjected and I looked up, startled by his words. "Even if you won't have the strongest byakugan, you graduated from the academy after a single year! At four years old! You're more than just a pair of special eyes."

I stared wide eyed, though warmth spread through my body at his words. Noburu ruffled his hair, seeming a bit bashful at his outburst.

"I mean, I guess I can kinda understand the pressure, or at least try to. Like, my dad is always getting on my case, even now that I've become genin because I think he wants me to fail, but I still want to prove myself to him. It's like that with you and your clan, right?"

Noburu usually ranted and whined about his father and how unfair he was, so it was surprising to hear him be so introspective. His bright blues eyes found mine.

"Well, I know it's not the same, but..." I shook my head.

"I appreciate the sentiment," I smiled. "Maybe I want the clan to just accept me, and that's why I've tried so hard."

This thing had hung over my life for what seemed to be forever, or whatever forever meant for a five year old. Sure, I did the training and studying for my own personal goals, but a small part of me wanted the clan to accept me, or at least tolerate my existence. I wanted to feel as though I actually belonged, even though a part of me hated it as much as it seemed to hate me.

"But even if they never do, that's fine. As long as I have people that care about me, regardless of my ranking in the world, I'll be okay," I said with an air of finality, a lightness in my shoulders having those words out of my chest.

"Well duh," Noburu rolled his eyes. "Like I've told you before, you're stuck with us forever."

"How could I ever forget?" I grinned. We enjoyed the rest of our tea and chatted about nothing in particular until a thought reappeared in my head.

"By the way, why were you looking for me?"

He looked down a bit shamefully.

"About what happened at Tsukuda's the other day…" I waved a hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault. You didn't know."

"No, your mission went badly and I was being an idiot about your feelings. "

"You mean insensitive?"

"Yeah, that's the word," he nodded. "Akane didn't speak to me for like the whole day, and Shisui had to explain what happen to you because I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," I shook my head, "the academy and the village constantly tell us that defending the village is one of the highest honors. You just got caught up in the excitement."

He stared at me in silence before shaking his head. "Still…I'm glad that you're alright. And alive."

I gave him my widest grin. "Yep, I'm still here. Ready and willing to continue winning our game of ninja tag."

He rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever, you're just cheating with your weird baby strength. I can still catch up!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "When you're sixty-five, maybe. You're still it by the way; shishou catching you counts in my favor."

We were interrupted from our banter when a voice called from the doorway.

"I'm home!" Kushina called. Noburu paled a few shades and I grinned.

"We're in the kitchen," I called. The redhead emerged from the doorway, holding several books and scrolls in her arms.

"Oh, we have a guest today?" She smiled friendly at him, not seeming to remember how she had introduced herself to him the other day. Riku emerged from under the table to welcome the Uzumaki woman home.

My grin couldn't have become any bigger. "Yeah, Noburu wanted to join in today's lesson."

Noburu mouthed 'what lesson' under his breath as Kushina dumped her burden onto the table with a heavy thud.

She grinned at him. "Welcome to Fūinjutsu 101."

* * *

Fūinjutsu was extremely fascinating, for lack of a more appropriate word. In its basic definition, it was jutsu that sealed objects, chakra, and even living beings- as well as an assortment of whole other things- within another object. They worked through formulas and you could theoretically use whatever language you wanted, though the usual method was using kanji. The physical seal script was very important to the stability of the seal itself so you had to be good at calligraphy. However, there were many other alterations, like hexagrams which were more simplistic but usually had simpler functions. Nevertheless, it wasn't as cut and dry as using hand seals and the only limits were your imagination.

Kushina went over the basics of fūinjutsu, even going as far to go over its history from Uzoshiogakure with a hint of longing only I caught. She also had to assess how well our calligraphy was before we got started on the real thing. Mine was pretty good considering my mother had drilled it into me since I could hold a brush, though the Fujioka wasn't as lucky. The practice sheets he had done were tragically horrible, and he had to spend most of the afternoon working on his calligraphy under Kushina's watchful eye. She even forced him to take some worksheets and scrolls home to practice.

I think he resented me at that, but as the Uzumaki woman explained the almost infinite uses of seals, I could hear his brain cogs turning with the possibilities. For the rest of the afternoon, the both of us practiced making the most basic combustion tags and storage scrolls with the promise of learning more as time went on.

Today, the redhead and I were walking to Team Minato's training field for joint practice. As we arrived on the snow dusted field, I took notice of the absent Uchiha of the group.

"Obito-senpai isn't here yet?" I asked, making a show of looking around for the chronically late boy as Riku quickly and efficiently began to assess both Rin and Kakashi.

Riku was already familiar with Minato, having met the jōnin several times when Kushina and I would crowd around the kitchen table going over jutsu at their house. Of course, we didn't study all the time, Kushina would not allow that, but a lot of the time Minato would return from training his own team to find the two of us wrestling in the living room. The Uzumaki woman said she was just teaching me how to grapple properly, but I just think she liked to see me struggle and get flustered.

"Late, as usual," Kakashi mumbled under his breath and automatically lifted a hand for Riku to smell, the pup no doubt interested in the scent of other dogs on him.

I hid a smile at the gesture. "That's unfortunate. How long does it usually take for him to get here?"

Rin chuckled sheepishly. "It varies, though he usually gets here before we finish our morning stretches."

"Then why don't we get started?" Minato stepped forward and the rest of us got started.

It was warmer today than it had been all week but the snow on the ground made the tasks more annoying than usual. No one complained however, and we finished just as Obito's panting form came up behind us.

"S-sorry I was late," he gasped as he stopped before our little group. "This little girl really needed my help because her kitten was stuck in a snow drift."

I could believe it, though Kakashi didn't seem at all convinced.

"A ninja should always be punctual and follow the orders given to them," Kakashi said, folding his arms across his chest. "Coming _on time_ , would fall under that."

Teen Kakashi was such a stick in the mud; although, I could see how having a teammate that was always late being annoying.

"Who asked you anyway bastard," Obito glared, having caught his breath.

The pair's dark eyes clashed and I immediately stepped between them, looking up at the Hatake.

"Technically, by helping the young girl and her distressed kitten, he was preforming his duty as a Konoha ninja," I interjected with an innocent face. "Isn't it our duty to help our village and its people Kakashi-senpai?"

Normally, I wouldn't have gotten involved- sometimes their fights were both entertaining and informative- but since today was a special day, I couldn't have the boys bickering with each other. Despite the fact that Kakashi and I had had a moment together in the markets a few months back, it didn't mean I was going to let him step all over Obito.

It was quiet as he regarded me with his dark eyes.

"Whatever," he sighed and turned away, also knowing what day it was.

Obito jumped at the chance to heckle the other boy at his apparent defeat but I deftly jabbed him in the side, shooting him a look.

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin the one-on-one matches," Kushina declared with a clap of her hands. Minato nodded beside her.

"Kakashi versus Rin, and Junko versus Obito. The first one unable to continue loses. Everything is permitted."

The four of us split into the dictated teams and Obito stared down at Riku with a bemused expression as he joined me.

"What's with the dog? And why does he have a dagger attached to him?"

"Riku is my partner, and because he can."

His brows furrowed. "That's not fair. This is a two on one then?"

"You can't handle a _genin_ and her dog Obito?" Kakashi taunted as he and Rin walked farther into the training ground, Minato following after to observe while Kushina stayed with me and the Uchiha.

Obito glared at him then glared at me, pointing a finger toward my face in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Don't expect me to go easily on you, even if you are my kohai!"

I smiled politely. "I wouldn't have it any other way Obito-senpai."

At Kushina's signal, Obito threw down a smoke bomb- a mistake on his part- and I activated my byakugan, watching as he made a tactical retreat through the haze. I grinned.

"Riku, fetch."

With my command, the dog sprinted forward to intercept the Uchiha, disappearing into the smoke as I used it to my advantage and hid myself within. I pulled my chakra to myself and went through the hand seals Minato had taught me. The jutsu would be difficult to pull off in the snow, but it should have the same effect.

I took a moment to see how my canine companion was doing. The pair had escaped the cloud of smoke and Riku had his dagger at the ready, standing offensively with his upper body low to the ground. The dog prowled around the boy and Obito held up a kunai defensively in response, though made no move to attack, seeming to forget about me for the moment.

Perfect.

Completing the hand seals, my body disappeared under ground and with a protective chakra shield around me, I tunneled through the snow and dirt under the distracted Uchiha. Sensing me in position, Riku launched himself at the boy with his dagger with a renewed aggressiveness. As the dog swung the blade with swift movements of his head, Obito blocked and seemed to gather his wits. The Uchiha swung back in counter, sending the canine into retreat briefly before Riku charged again. Closer and closer, Riku drove the boy to my position and as soon as he was above me, I thrust my hands out of the earth, grabbing onto Obito's ankles. With a swell of chakra, I dragged him down into the soil, neatly replacing my body with his in the hole I had created.

I emerged as the jutsu finished and the earth tightened around him, the Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu or Earth Release: Headhunter Jutsu complete. I had been wary and excited when Minato had agreed to teach me this jutsu. In my previous life, I had been pretty claustrophobic but he had reassured me that it would be fine since it was only a d-rank technique. The right amount of chakra would prevent me from suffocating and the jutsu wasn't meant to go too far down underground, the spent chakra working to sink the opponent; he even let me practice it on him. Of course that came with limited success as he was much heavier and taller than I was and I could only get him in to his knees, but he was proud of my effort.

Obito was in past his elbows, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What the- that's sensei's technique!"

"Imagine that," I smiled, lightly brushing myself off as Riku walked to my side defensively. "Do you concede senpai?"

He wiggled in his earthy prison before glaring at me.

"Never!"

I saw the chakra in his body converge before a fireball emerged from his mouth and I leapt back with my hands in a tiger seal. My own chakra concentrated in my throat as the main body of the fireball split and a shower of flames began to speed towards me; but I wasn't worried. I released the condensed chakra, liquid bullets shooting from my mouth to clash with the flames, extinguishing them and causing steam to cloak the air around us.

In the clash of fire and water, Obito had managed to free himself and rushed to where I landed, and sending a brief sign to Riku, I met the Uchiha head on. He swung his kunai-clenched fist at me and I dodged, ducking under the blade. As soon as my form dropped and my stance was steady, I struck back, my hands darting forward. He smartly twisted his body away from my jabs and reversed the grip of his kunai, swinging the blade to get me to back off.

I did, not before spinning and managing to strike the offending wrist, causing him to drop the blade. He let out a grunt of pain but didn't stop, falling into the Uchiha style I was familiar with from my spars with Shisui. His incapacitated hand did nothing to deter him and he pushed me to the defensive with his strong strikes. But by then, Riku was ready and I moved.

Right into his range.

I fell with the momentum of his punch as it came into contact with my cheek, rolling onto my back and stopping in a crouched position, the taste of iron filling my mouth. Blood and saliva dripped down my chin as I spat out into the snow and Obito froze in place, raising a hand up worriedly.

"Oh _shit,_ I'm so sorry Junko, I didn't mean-"

"Riku, now!" I commanded and the hound burst from a snow mound close by, tackling the Uchiha to the ground and holding his blade close to his neck.

I grinned a bloody smile at the boy though he couldn't see it.

"I win, senpai."

Kushina walked over to us, smirking at the boy.

"I can't believe you fell for that, dattebane," she said as I signaled for Riku to step back. The pup sheathed his blade and padded over to me, giving my bloody chin a few worried nudges with his nose.

I gave him a few pats, brushing off the snow that dusted his coat. "I'm fine. You did so well Riku. Good boy."

Obito sputtered as he sat up. "But you, but I-"

"What happened?" A worried but slightly haggard-looking Rin asked as she approached, followed by Kakashi who regarded the scene with a raised brow and a wide eyed Minato.

And an idea popped into my head; just because I wasn't going to let Kakashi mess with Obito didn't mean I wasn't going to.

I made my eyes wide as I turned towards them and it was easy to get tears to form from the cold gush of wind that blew through the area, gripping onto Riku's fur in a pitiful display.

"Obito-senpai punched me really hard in the face, Rin-senpai," I sniffled, looking imploringly at the girl who gasped.

"Obito!" She chided and the boy paled.

"It was an accident- well it was a part of the match- but still I didn't mean to-!"

His rambling fell on death ears as the girl quickly came to my side, lightly grabbing my chin to see the damage. I pushed down a giggle as Obito's face dropped like a rock as he was ignored by his crush. It was getting hard to keep up the act as I caught Kushina trying to smother laughter behind the iryō-nin, Kakashi and Minato looking at the redhead as though she had gone crazy.

"One of your teeth have been knocked loose," Rin said worriedly.

I made my eyes wider. "Really?"

Man, I couldn't believe she was falling for it too. Rin was professional but kind as she examined me.

"Don't worry," she said kindly, throwing another look at Obito that wasn't too happy. "It's just your baby teeth; your permanent teeth should be growing in soon."

At Obito's withering figure, a spark of pity emerged in my glee and I dropped the act.

"Oh I know, it was already loose before the match," I relented the puppy eyes to grin mischievously at her and Obito who stood up with a glare.

"You were nicer before Kushina got her claws in you," he scowled. Rin sighed, previous worry deflated, though she continued to wipe the blood from my face.

"You two are ridiculous."

I smiled at the boy with mock sympathy. "Just think of it as payback for running me over twice and almost burning me alive…"

His cheeks turned red. "Those were accidents!"

"Regardless, I think it's safe to say that training is over for today," Minato interjected shaking his head at our antics. "Why don't we head over to our place to get Junko taken care of?"

We all let out an affirmative. Obito wouldn't let me off the hook however, especially after I poked a slightly bloody tongue at him and he chased me all the way to the jōnins' place. The Uchiha was still mumbling about how unfair the match was as we made it to the door and I tugged him though it and up the stairs.

"If we did it to Kakashi, a, it wouldn't have worked because he probably wouldn't have cared if he'd knocked out all my teeth, and b, your reactions are hilarious," I explained with a shrug.

He sent me another glare before rolling his eyes. "I guess it would be funny if it wasn't happening to me."

"Next time, I'll help you get back at Kakashi-senpai, promise."

"Deal."

We hurriedly got everything in place before the others arrived, and I kept an eye out with my byakugan. Obito finished lighting the candles on the cake as the rest of our group entered from the stairs and we got into position as they entered the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Rin!" We cheered from our spots around the table, Minato and Kushina joining in alongside a quiet Kakashi.

The girl's eyes were wide, cheeks flushed. Several presents were set around the cake as well as plates with mountains of food, and streamers were hung from the rafters. There was even a banner with the Nohara's name hand-painted on it hanging from the ceiling. If there was one thing that Kushina did extravagantly, it was plan things all out.

"You guys didn't have to do all this," she said with a gasp, though it was obvious she was pleased.

Kushina quickly grabbed the girl in a hug. "Of course we did, you're our precious Rin-chan."

"We didn't get to celebrate your last birthday due to a mission, so we're making up for lost time," Minato said as he ushered the girl to the cake.

The rest of the afternoon was spent having fun, well, after I had my tooth pulled. I had given Rin a book of herbal medicine recipes as well as a bundle of herbs I had picked from my garden. Kushina had cooked the girl her favorite meals, while Minato had gifted her with a new medic's pouch and her silvered haired teammate had given her a few specialized kunai.

Obito squirmed on the peripheral of the girl's vision as she talked with Kakashi about his gift, trying to work up the courage to give her his present. It was a sad sight to see as he passed the box between his hands, unsure, so I nudged him.

"You spent months making that and you're not going to give it to her?" I teased.

"I'm working on it," he hissed back.

He would either take forever or not do it at all. So I gave him a push. Literally. As he hit the table, jostling the plates and stuff on it, Rin and Kakashi jumped from where they were talking.

"Are you alright Obito?" Rin asked. Kakashi rolled eyes, having seen what I had done while I moved to hide near Minato and Kushina at the other end of the table.

"I-I made this for you Rin-chan!" he stammered, thrusting the package at her. She blinked in response before taking it from him.

She unwrapped it with a gasp, pulling out the red bracelet that laid within.

"It's beautiful, Obito," she said, smiling gratefully at him. "You made this?"

A blush crawled up his neck. "Yeah, my obaa-san knows a jeweler in the compound who makes things with fire jutsu, and he taught me how."

She slipped it onto her wrist, hugging it to her chest. "I'll treasure it always."

I think the boy could have die of happiness then.

* * *

Hanging with Akane on her day off also meant helping out at the orphanage. Even though she had lived in her own apartment since attending the academy, she still visited and helped out rather frequently and I accompanied her whenever I could.

I stood on a stool mixing a large pot of curry as the red-eyed girl ladled spoonfuls of already made rice into several bowls for lunch.

"I cannot thank you girls enough for this," the matron Nonō exclaimed as she and another one of the caretakers named Keiri organized the massive bags of groceries we had brought that morning.

As I had no need for the large sum from that dreaded mission gone awry, I decided to spend a large portion of it on Konoha Orphanage. It wasn't like I needed it as Mei took care of stuff at home along with any other financial stuff my parents had left for me.

Akane smiled up at me. "It was all Junko-chan, Mazā."

"You helped too Akane, don't sell yourself short," I said in return, hopping off the stool and turning down the fire on the stove. "And it was no problem, Yakushi-san."

Akane had gotten a list from the matron of things the place needed for the month since the winter months were always the hardest on the place and we had run around the market buying a bunch of stuff which I had sealed away. Some of the vendors we had visited were even generous enough to give us a little extra on the house when they had heard about our goal. The biggest expense had been the food but we had also managed to get other necessities like clothes and toiletries for the place.

"Still." She smiled gratefully. "We'll be able to get through this month and some of the next without worry with this, due to your generosity."

The green-eyed woman bowed and the other caretaker followed suit though a bit delayed. When I had first met the caretakers alongside Akane, they had been disturbed by my age, though they had every right to be. Nonō hadn't been all too surprised but had managed to hide a sad, knowing expression before greeting me with a smile. I hadn't known much about the orphanage from the series but I liked the caretakers, although Keiri could be a little rough around the edges.

Together, the four of us got the rest of the bowls ready for the lunch period as the cluster of children were ushered in by another caretaker by the name of Kanpu. Riku followed behind the man, one of the younger children, younger than me even, sat on his back, and several others stayed close to offer him pets.

He was in doggy heaven.

Kanpu ushered the children to get cleaned up, and as Riku's passenger was lifted from him, he trotted over to the kitchen door where he waited semi patiently for me to open it, peeking through the crack in the door. I signaled him to be patient as I looked around.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done Yakushi-san?" I asked as the dining room began to fill with hungry children.

"The snow storm last night knocked over a branch on the roof on the east side," Keiri interjected before the woman could speak and I nodded.

Moving to the bag of scrolls- one storage scroll could only hold so much and I wasn't an expert making them or increasing their capacity yet- I rutted around in the bag before pulling one out that had lumber stored within it. Both woman looked surprised.

"You come prepared for anything don't you Hyūga-san?" Keiri gaped.

"That's Junko-chan for you," Akane giggled.

"I'll go assess the damage while you help the caretakers, alright?" I said over their banter, getting to business. "You can come help when you're done?"

"Are you sure? I know how much you hate the cold…" Akane said with a worried pinch between her brows.

I sure did, but I hated having to avoid grubby hands from trying to snatch my forehead protector even more. I cared for children, but in large quantities they could become overbearing and irritating. And if I had to explain for the nth time that it wasn't a toy and prove that I was a genin again I would end up dunking some kid in the snow.

"I'll be fine," I smiled, turning to the matron. "I assume the tool box is in the same place as last time?"

With a reluctant nod from the woman, I headed outside with the scroll in my pouch and Riku at my heels. It was easy enough to find the problem and while unfortunate, I knew I could at least patch up the problem until the orphanage could get a carpenter to properly fix it.

Riku waited on the ground for me as I climbed up the side of the building with my tools in tow. The branch was decently sized, probably picked up by the storm from the forest nearby. From where I stood, it didn't look too bad, but the fickle weather would no doubt make it worse. One of the caretaker must've tried at least something as there were cuts in the branch though it looked as though they stopped half way through, probably called away for some other duty. Children were a big responsibility after all.

I began cutting the off the smaller branches that sprouted from the main body with a small handsaw. I must've been quite the sight, a kindergartner with such a dangerous tool. Though, I guess 'dangerous' was truly subjective when one was a ninja. It didn't take long for Akane to meet me on the rooftop and together we managed to pull the branch from the hole and deposited over the side. The blonde held down the heavy precut pieces of wood I'd brought as I hammered them down. For good measure, we nailed down a piece of tarp on top of our patch up job, just in case the slates weren't as seamless as they looked.

"We should go check up on the inside and see if anything needs to be cleaned up," Akane took charge this time, and I nodded in agreement.

The two of us, joined again by Riku, reentered the building to the chattering of several children. I sent the dog to occupy them as we entered the back rooms where the sleeping quarters lied. A bit of debris remained on the floor and we hopped to getting it cleaned up, grabbing supplies from the closet.

Just as we finished, a presence came to the door.

"Okaa-san is looking for you Akane-neesan," a voice called.

We both turned to see a little boy who had to have been around my age, with ash gray hair and dark eyes covered by round glasses standing at the doorway.

"Ah, thank you Kabuto-kun," she smiled at him, and I fought to keep my breath even. "We'll be right there."

The winter must've dulled my memory. How hadn't I remembered that Kabuto had been taken to this orphanage? I made a show of grabbing the broom and dustpan we had been using before regarding the boy who was looking at me with interest, eyes trailing from my eyes to the hitai-ate that sat on my head. He went to open his mouth, but closed it with a shake of his head and shuffled out of the room.

At my lingering stare, Akane pipped up.

"That's Mazā's son, Kabuto," she explained unnecessarily as we deposited our tools back into the hall closet. "He came to the orphanage about a year ago, with no memory. He didn't even have a name. He's pretty shy but he's a good kid."

"That's very kind of her," I murmured absentmindedly, trying to keep my thoughts away from images of a very different, older Kabuto.

I couldn't, or wouldn't, do anything about that now.

"You must really look up to Yakushi-san," I noted as we walked to her office.

Akane smiled brightly, eyes shining. "She has been there for me since I came to Konoha so I want to do as much as I can for her. She's an excellent iryō-nin, and was even head of the Medical Corps before she decided to run this orphanage. I really want to be like her."

I regarded my friend closely. Akane always seemed to exhibit this kind of, I don't know, lingering desire to belong, though that wasn't exactly correct. Maybe it was more of wanting others to look at her in a certain way, to be someone worth looking up to. I could tell by the way her eyes would shine when the younger children would call her big sister, and the pride in her shoulders when the older kids regarded her with respect because of the hitai-ate hanging from her neck.

Thinking on it, my red eyed friend was quite the enigma; I didn't know much about her past, knowing only of the memories she had experienced within Konoha's walls. I wouldn't force her to tell me anything, noting the skeletons that hung in my own closet, but her idol worship of Nonō was worrying. But as long as Akane wasn't forced into doing bidding for Danzō on that woman's behalf, I wouldn't do anything.

Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

We reached the matron's office and Nonō looked a bit uncomfortable as she stared down at us.

"I cannot in good consciousness take everything you have given us," she said, passing an envelope towards us. "Please take this in compensation at least."

I gave her an even look as Akane rushed to appease the situation.

"It's really fine Mazā; we both talked about it a lot and came to this decision together," she said, waving her hands as if to dispel the bad vibes. "We want to help!"

"Still," the older blonde shook her head, "the work you have done is at least a d-rank mission, several in fact. Please take it."

"Yakushi-san, while we appreciate the sentiment, we could not take the money regardless, as this was not a regulated mission given by the Hokage or council," I said, grabbed both their attention.

"Besides, if the orphanage is in such straits that our _gift_ would ease your burdens for at least a little while, wouldn't you keeping the money help that moreso?"

Nono was eyeing me critically but Akane had a big, proud smile on her face.

"Junko-chan is right, Mazā," she said bowing and I followed. "Please accept our help."

It was silent for a moment before the woman sighed.

"It would be unpolite for me not to, wouldn't it?" She smiled and I nodded.

"If it bothers you so, might I suggest a trade of sorts?" I said, getting their attention again.

I smiled.

"Akane-chan has told me about your prowess in the medical arts and I would love to hear about it."

* * *

Akane was absolute giddy as we walked back to the village center, clutching a book on medical ninjutsu to her chest, all of which had been theorized and created by the Yakushi woman herself. The woman had noted somewhat embarrassed that some were incomplete, but we were glad for it all the same. Although, I had a feeling this wasn't her true work as even retired ninja had their secrets.

I had gotten the chance to skim through it. I could see why canon Kabuto and my red-eyed friend was so inspired by the woman. The woman was not only exceedingly intelligent, some of her theories and analysis on chakra systems sending me for a spin, she also had a good heart. The fact that Danzō had forced her into ROOT, threatening to pull funding, made me hate the man even more. How did he get away with so much shit?

I let the girl have it first as she was the actual iryō-nin in training and we split up, the girl happily going home to absorb her idol's work as Riku and I slugged through the fallen snow back to the compound. The sky was speckled with white and gray, and I huddled besides my furry companion to share his warmth. Konoha in winter had a sort of somber peacefulness to it. There were less children about and the shops opened later and closed up early as no one wanted to stay out in the cold weather, a sentiment I wholeheartedly agreed with.

But it was so still. Shinobi still went on their usual business, hopping from snow-topped roof to another without leaving a print, and people still worked their jobs but everything was muted. Without Kushina or any of my human companions, I enjoyed the silence for what it was, Riku's light breathing blending with the crunch of snow beneath our feet.

I yawned, burying myself lightly into his side as we entered the compound, my energy spent for the afternoon. We stepped along the cleared paths towards home with the promise of warmth and hopefully some tea; maybe a nap underneath the kotatsu. But as we stepped up to the front door, something beyond it gave me pause. Something felt different, but I attributed it to the seasonal blues and opened the door. Riku and I shook the snow from ourselves before making our way onto the genkan with the smell of something warm and savory welcoming us back.

After I removed my boots, I noticed a pair that weren't mine or Aunt Mei's as they were well-worn, having seen much use. Did we have a guest over? That was odd, Aunt Mei usually gave me a heads up about clan business before I left in the morning since the elders were the only ones who ever visited.

"I'm home," I called into the house as I removed Riku's belt and my jacket, but it wasn't Aunt Mei's voice that greeted me.

"Welcome back, Junko-chan."

I whipped around to the person standing in the entrance of the hallway, and my breath caught, everything in my hands falling to the floor.

She loomed over me, clad in a pale aqua kimono. Everything was different. Her bright amber eyes were a bit duller, a bit tired, and the long auburn hair that I used to fixate on, the reds fascinating my tiny, two year old brain, was cut short, brushing against her shoulders.

But the loving smile was unchanged, and a cry or a scream- maybe both- threatened to erupted from my throat, but all I could manage was a whimper.

"K-kaa-chan…?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited** : July 2nd, 2017

Things seem to be heating up for our dear Junko, but as always, thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I appreciate them greatly!

 **Q &A**

 _KioshiUshima_ , _Foul steak,_ _chase5,_ and _donstehly2_ guessed the reference from the last chapter was Sif from Dark Souls, and a _Guest_ guessed Koromaru from Persona 3 (also a nice guess.) But it was _Raisalis_ with the answer of Repede from Tales of Vesperia with the correct answer! Although, Sif would be a great reference as Riku grows.

-To _Aeonir_ : I strive to give the original characters I add to this story equal screen time, but if it ever seems like Riku is taking up more of the spotlight than necessary, let me know.

-To _CrowsRaven_ and the _Guest_ who expressed some issue with the pace of the story, as well as anyone else with worries:

While I understand the desire to get to more canon scenes, (there is probably no one more excited than I am for older Junko and company), certain things need to be done before we can get there. That being said, I have a **time skip** planned after the next two chapters, so please be patient. We are indeed moving forward.

 **For the poll** : Only a little over 50 votes have been cast with Minato in the lead and Kakashi in close second, leaving Obito and Rin in the dust. I will only leave it up on my profile until the next chapter is posted because I have to get the chapter written for the time skip mentioned previously. So make sure you vote if you want a certain character chosen.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

Chapter 25: Of Rocky Restarts and Cryptic Dreams


	28. Of Rocky Restarts and Cryptic Dreams

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 25: Of Rocky Restarts and Cryptic Dreams_

* * *

The world seemed to warp before my eyes as I continued to stare. I struggled to not blink, as though the woman who looked like my mother was simply a mirage that would disappear as soon as my attention swayed. Her smile faltered but she didn't move closer as Riku stood between me and her, growling defensively.

My lungs yearned for air. My heart pounded against my ribs. My brain fought to process what my eyes refused to believe.

Mother had been _alive_ , all this time?

Where was Father?

Why wasn't he here?

Was he...?

Any and every word that tried to make its way out of my mouth lacked the breath to manifest itself. The words wouldn't come, words that I had repeated over and over again in my head to greet them whenever they returned home.

That I had missed them.

That I had worked hard to meet their expectations.

There had been so many things I wanted to show them.

To show Father the hard work I had put into the garden and show Mother how much I had improved with my calligraphy.

Even if they had missed my birthdays, my entrance into the academy and subsequent graduation, I had always hoped they would come back and we could celebrate that lost time. But somewhere along the way, amongst the training and studying and missions, the idea of either of my parents returning had become a distant dream. My mind couldn't accept the fact that Mother was right _here_.

Maybe she was just a hallucination born from my exhaustion.

Through the fog in my brain, the familiar voice of Aunt Mei called for me and I shook myself, looking over at the older woman standing behind the image of my mother.

"Junko-chan, breathe."

At her command, I took a deep breath and gripped Riku's fur with shaking fingers, concentrating on his damp fur and the way his cold nose turned to press worriedly against my face. I tuned everything else out and simply focused on getting air into my lungs.

Under the darkness of my eyelids, things slowed down. With every breath that entered my lungs, my heart settled down to a normal pace. The others came back into focus, first Riku's chakra, then Aunt Mei's; then Mother's, whose shone like a beacon against my senses. My mother who I had not seen in over two years, which had felt like a decade, was standing right in front of me. In the flesh. _Alive_ , after all this time.

And so I ran the distance between us, crashing into her with a sob.

"Kaa-chan!"

In an instant she knelt down, wrapping me up in her arms and I buried my face into her shoulder. She was alive! My mother was alive and `holding me in her arms, the warmth of her body seeping into my own. And I cried and sobbed into her shoulder, every pent-up emotion breaking through the dam I had built to keep them at bay.

I don't know how long I had cried or how long Mother held me. It seemed like forever and yet only a moment simultaneously as she pulled away to examine me closely. She wiped away my tears with a watery smile, taking my face into her calloused hands as her own glistened on her eyelashes.

"You've grown so much," she whispered, combing her fingers through my hair. Her eyes caught my scar and her breath hitched. "Maybe too much, too fast."

"Kaa-chan," I sniffled, staring up at her. "A-are you really back?"

She pulled me close, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Not even the Hokage could pull me away from you right now," she declared, that spark of spunky cheerfulness which I had missed dearly peeking through.

I attached myself to her once more. Her heartbeat sounded under my ear and her chakra was vibrant and sunny just like it had always been, maybe, perhaps, a bit dimmer. Once I reassured myself of her well-being and recomposed myself, I had to address the missing piece, the other person I had been waiting for. I steeled myself for her answer, gripping the front of her kimono tightly.

"Where's tou-chan?"

Mother stared back and I noticed the way her chakra withdrew at my question before evening out. She ran her fingers through my hair, smoothing it down against the back of my neck.

"Your father… is a strong man," she answered. "He'll be fine."

He was alive?

"Is he at the hospital? Can we go see him?" I asked pulling at her sleeves, much like the child I was.

She smiled sadly and took my hands in hers with a shake of her head.

"When Daichi and I returned to the village earlier, he was unconscious due to his injuries," she explained and I tensed. "I have no doubt that the staff there are taking good care of him right now. And you know how stubborn your father is; he's probably already up and telling the staff what to do."

Her teasing tone, no matter how much I missed it, did nothing to soothe my nerves. She ran her thumbs across my tense knuckles.

"Daichi will be so surprised to see how much you've grown."

Her tone was wistful and I looked up into equally pensive eyes. The wait for them had to have been just as long for them, and I had changed so much over the course of that time; becoming a genin, going on missions. All things they had missed.

"I really missed you," I said plainly, another onslaught of tears threatening to fall as I took in the amber orbs that I had both dreams and nightmares about so long ago.

She hugged me tightly.

"And we missed you as well, a hundred-fold."

...

After we wiped away most of our new tears, we moved into the kitchen where Aunt Mei waited alongside a distraught Riku. The pup was pacing back and forth in front of his bowl, uninterested in the meal my aunt had probably bribed him with to get him off the genkan. He barked as we came close, eyeing my mother with distrust.

"Riku," I said softly as he came close, brushing against my side. "This is my mother."

Mother offered her hand to the pup. "Hello Riku, I didn't mean to upset Junko so much. I've been gone for a very long time."

He regarded her warily, looking between the both of us before moving to assess her. While he and Mother were occupied, I looked up at the other woman in the room, sliding over to her silently.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Mei-obasan," I said as she looked down at me.

"It was no problem, Junko-hime," she said, raising a hand to pat my head. "Have you collected yourself?"

"I think so," I nodded and she chuckled lightly.

"Even after all this time, emotions can still overwhelm you," she observed softly with a smile and I ducked my head. "I'm glad."

She lightly grasped my chin and tilted my head to meet her eyes.

"You've gone through a lot, as have your parents," she said. "But never forget that you can be yourself around them. Don't let anyone take that away from you."

I stared up at her for a moment, taking her words to heart before nodding again.

"I will try oba-san," I whispered and she smiled with a tinge of sadness.

"I know."

Mother was staring at the both of us as we turned back to her, Riku on the floor like a puddle as he submitted himself to her belly rubs.

"I am going to check on Daichi," Aunt Mei said as she turned from me, heading to the doorway. "The rice is done and the stew should be ready in a few minutes."

The rest of us followed her to the front door. As she slipped on her shoes, Mother stepped forward and bowed deeply at the waist.

"Mei-san, I know there are no words that can express how much Daichi and I appreciate everything you've done for Junko, but I-"

Aunt Mei cut her off before she could continue.

"Kimiko-san," she called and Mother lifted her head, surprised.

A small earnest smile appeared across the Hyūga woman's face.

"It was an honor to take care of Junko-hime."

A warmth settled in my chest as she smiled down at me and I smiled back with a sniffle. My mother didn't say a word, resuming her deep bow as Mei turned with a farewell, closing the door behind her with a light click. The silence stretched for a moment before I interrupted it with an abrupt yawn. I lifted a hand over my mouth in embarrassment as Mother looked at me, an amused smile on her face.

"Well, Daichi always said that Mei-san was an excellent cook," she said, walking back to me and taking my hand. "Let's go eat and you can tell me all about the things I missed, okay? Daichi gonna be so jealous."

"Okay, kaa-chan," I smiled up at her, letting her guide the way back into the kitchen, Riku on our heels.

* * *

The afternoon was filled with long conversations about academy days and genin life, though the accompanying pang from the absence of my father joined in as well. Mother had taken lead on the conversation, asking question after question that my exhausted brain tried to answer. I had underestimated how much all the work I'd done at the orphanage had fatigued me, and the subsequent emotional outburst caused by her return hadn't helped. Nevertheless, she had been pleased to learned that I had made friends in the academy and that Kushina was my new sensei. I was only slightly aware when she got me into the bath and I was out like a light as she laid me in a bed that was not my own but vaguely familiar.

When I awoke the next morning, I was being smothered. I coughed some fur out of my mouth and I pushed Riku's back away, which wasn't an unusual thing, but the arms tightening around my middle were.

"Good morning Junko-chan."

Mother's voice came chiming across my eardrums. For a split second, my heart froze and I tensed, but the warmth of her body and chakra melted all my tension away. She was really here. Alive. I turned and buried my face into her chest, allowing myself the childish comfort before pulling away.

"Morning, kaa-chan," I returned.

After detangling ourselves from my parents' bed, we got ready for the day. It was odd not sensing Aunt Mei's presence as I got ready, and Mother's was loud and almost abrasive with how alert it made me feel. We split as I returned to my room to get dressed in my winter appropriate outfit. I was in the bathroom brushing my hair when Riku huffed from the doorway, alerting me to her presence though I had been keeping track of it.

Mother stared at me silently for a moment, a thing she had been doing ever since she had returned, before reaching for the brush.

"May I?"

I passed it to her and turned back to the mirror, watching her in the reflection as she began to brush through my hair gently.

"Your hair has gotten so long and pretty," she complimented. It reached my elbows now, much longer than the bob I had been sporting when they had left.

"I have good genes after all," I said, trying to keep the atmosphere light. She paused, meeting my eye in the mirror before a smile spread across her face.

"Well, of course," she chuckled.

Once all the tangles were out, she placed the brush on the counter and began running her fingers through my hair, pulling strands together in the beginnings of a French braid. I stood completely still as she worked, combing my normal fringe into place. I watched her in the mirror, noticing the care she put into every pull and twist, being careful to not tug too hard.

It was surreal. I never believed I'd have a moment like this with my mother again, not after all this time. But it was real. As real as the fingers that combed lightly along my scalp, making sure the plait wasn't too tight, and her light humming which brushed against my ears. However, as the almost crushing relief that came with the return of my parents subsided, even with the unknown state of my father, a simmering fear was bubbling up in my stomach.

What if I hadn't turned out the way they expected? What if the relief wore off and she realized that I wasn't the child she really wanted? This happy atmosphere couldn't last forever.

A slew of other questions bubbled in my mind as well, like the missing letters I had been promised, but I was interrupted by a light tug on the finished braid.

"Junko-chan," I looked up from where my gaze had fallen and automatically smiled when her eyes met mine in the mirror.

"Thank you, kaa-chan." I turned to hop off the step stool when her hands on my shoulders stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait here for a second, will you?"

She didn't wait for a reply and disappeared through the doorway. I stared a look with Riku, who huffed before laying his head back down on his paws. I shrugged, staring back at my reflection. Though I was a pessimist at heart, I would try to enjoy this time with my mother while I still had the chance.

As I waited, I grabbed my hitai-ate from its place on the counter and tied it around my head and behind my ears, making sure to not mess up the braid Mother had worked on. I had just finished tying it with a secure knot when my mother's chakra brushed against my senses once more as she returned, pausing at the doorway. I turned to her, blinking up into her amber eyes that were glazed over in thought.

"Kaa-chan?" At my voice, she jumped a bit and I frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Junko-chan," she said with a shake of her head.

She examined me with those bright eyes of hers as she stepped closer, settling on my headband.

"You've grown so much in the time we've been away," she whispered, taking my face into her hands. "Already a genin, the youngest to ever graduate I hear."

I simply nodded, not knowing what to say. She stared at me for a moment longer in silence before reaching into the obi of her kimono and pulling out what appeared to be a small jewelry box.

"My grandmother gave these to me the day I graduated from the academy," she continued. "I had hoped to do the same for you, but I guess it's better late than never."

She opened the box to reveal a pair of earrings. They were made of a particular blue shade of crystal, three little orbs that decreased in size with each orb, but were no larger than my smallest marbles. She pulled them out of the box, cradling them in her hands before looking at me with a somber smile.

"Think of them as a Senju heirloom, something to carry around with you," she said, meeting my eyes. "A reminder that you are a part of that clan as well."

I swallowed thickly and nodded. Since I didn't have any piercings for them, Mother took care of that easily, sliding the posts through and healing the opening completely with a surge of chakra so that I barely felt a pinch. When she finished, I looked into the mirror and took in the sight. I was surprised at how right they looked hanging there as they swung, brushing lightly against my jaw.

I turned and hug her. "Thank you kaa-chan. I promise to take good care of them."

She returned the hug, leaning down to giving me another kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sure you will."

...

It wasn't until I was zipping up my boots on the genkan to get ready to finally see Father at the hospital that I remembered another pressing issue.

I gasped. "I forgot about training with Kushina-shishou!"

Riku huffed at my side. No wonder he had been so pushy this morning! I never missed training but for once in my life my desire for training was at an all-time low. I wanted to see my father before anything else.

"I'm sure that she'll understand," Mother tried to reassure me as she laced up her own boots. But I couldn't just leave the redhead waiting at the our training ground without notice.

Thinking quickly, I pulled one of my mini notebooks from my pouch and wrote a note on it, detailing how my parents had returned and that we were going to the hospital to see Father, apologizing for missing practice. I knew Kushina would be more than understanding, but I had a certain upbringing; just because it was an emotional time didn't mean I was going to forget my manners. Satisfied, I ripped it from the book and folded it in half, tucking it into a mini pouch on Riku's harness.

"Riku," I ordered and he stood at attention. "Get this message to Kushina-shishou right away."

At his bark of affirmation, I slid the door open and he rushed out, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Mother was staring at me bizarrely as I turned back, and I blushed a bit under her analytical gaze. But she just smiled, rising to stand and pulling my jacket from the coat hanger for me.

"So responsible. Daichi is going to be so amazed when he sees you," she chuckled and as soon as I put it on we left, back into the frozen tundra that was Konoha in the winter.

I didn't mind it as much this time.

I huddled next to Mother as we walked through the village. We had one destination in mind as we moved but now well rested, I talked about all the places my friends and I had visited, noting all my favorite spots. I didn't stop talking, a mixture of nervousness and excitement coursing through me, until we arrived at the threshold of the hospital.

My hand found Mother's absentmindedly as we approached the counter where a familiar nurse was tending to the front desk.

"Hello, I was wonder which room Hyūga Daichi is in," Mother said, giving my hand a comforting squeeze.

The woman's eyes found mine immediately with recognition.

"You must be Kimiko-san," Aina said, efficiently looking through her record book. "Mei-senpai told me that you would be coming soon. He is in room 264."

She offered a comforting smile down at me which I returned albeit halfheartedly. Giving the woman thanks, my mother and I headed up to where his room resided, each step sending my stomach into whirlpools. It seemed that every time I came to the hospital things like this happened; the place and I didn't have the most positive relationship. A part of me wished that this was as simple as a mental evaluation.

My nervousness and excitement grew with every step we took towards my father's room. By the time we were standing in front of the door, I was sure my stomach would've won an award with how many flips it had done during the entire walk.

"Tou-chan is going to be so happy to see you," Mother whispered down to me.

She must've felt the nervousness in my grip. I gave a jittery nod in reply and with a single tug, the door was open.

The atmosphere in the room was heavy but my attention immediately focused on the man who was propped up with pillows in the only bed in the room. Father. The first thing that stuck out to me was the bandage wrapped around his head, standing out against his long dark hair that flowed freely past his shoulders. It stretched over his right eye, covering it completely, though his left widened as it took in the sight of me.

I could only stare back in response. Just like with Mother, I felt tiny, much like the child I was even though my hitai-ate felt heavy under the weight of his gaze.

"Mei-neechan was right, you have grown so much while we've been gone."

His deep voice rang in the small quiet room, and my heart soared at the familiar baritone. Pride was present in his voice despite the tired and drained tone it held and the way his body sagged against his pillows.

And just like with Mother, I skittered over to his bedside, coming to a stop before I leapt onto the bed, though the urge was very strong. My eyes darted from his bandaged head to the others that littered his exposed arms. There was a certain gauntness in his cheeks that made my brows pinch with worry. A nasty looking scar peaked under the bandage over his eye, running down his cheek and worryingly close to his jugular, with other minute scars littering his bare hands.

I didn't know what to say. Should I ask him how he was doing? Tell him how much I missed him?

His large hand came down on my head, jostling my headband and my thoughts.

An earnest smile spread on his face, tired and dull but full of the love I remembered from what seemed to be forever ago. Another deluge of tears threatened to fall but I shook my head, willing them away, though a few stubbornly escaped down my cheeks.

"Tou-chan," I whispered. "Welcome home."

His visible eye crinkled slightly in response.

"It is good to be back, Junko," he replied, his voice rumbling in his chest.

Mother came from behind us, wrapping her arms around me and lifting me onto the bed next to Father while she sat on the edge, encompassing us all in her arms. There were no words spoken. None that would've been able to accurately convey every emotion that coursed through me, and a new onslaught of tears fell from my eyes. I didn't try to stop them.

Finally- finally everything felt right. Complete.

And I knew peace, if only for this moment.

* * *

Once I was able to speak without sobbing, I spent the better part of several hours recounting every significant thing that had happened over the course of the two years I had gone without them, forgoing certain events like my trip into the Nakano river, the rough patches with the clan, and my first mission as it was still classified. Although, I think they knew from the way their eyes drifted to my scar. I got various reactions, from alarm to amusement, though most of it was reluctant acceptance that I had grown without them.

Father sighed, leaning back into his pillows.

"You've gone through so much in such a short amount of time," he commented, a bit of drowsiness seeping into his voice.

It must be the medications; his injuries must've been serious considering the IV attached to his arm and all the bandages I could see. I was surprised he was still awake at this point.

"I don't think it compares to what you've been through," I replied from my spot crushed between my parents' bodies. Mother didn't have any obvious injuries or scars like Father did, but she moved a bit differently from what I remembered, and the shortness of her hair indicated something had happened.

"Still," Mother said, running her hands through my bangs, lightly brushing against my scar. "You've done so much for someone so young."

I looked at both of them, then let my eyes drift to Father's hand which I held between my own.

"Well, the elders expect a lot from me."

The atmosphere shifted and their bodies tensed beside me. The reason why they had agreed to such an arrangement was a question that plagued my thoughts frequently when I thought about my parents after their departure. They said nothing in response and I didn't say anything either.

Those questions could come later, when Father came out of the hospital and we could all go home together.

Soon, a nurse came to give my father his lunch and more medication, and Mother and I were rushed from his room as he needed his rest. We swore that we'd come back to see him again very soon before leaving the building.

My more childish side wanted to sneak back into the hospital and return to Father's but the more logical side, who was slowly returning now that I was free from my burden of emotions and tearful outbursts, knew that the man needed his rest. He had stayed up like a champion listening to my stories though I could tell he had been struggling to stay alert.

It was weird stepping back into a frozen Konoha with my mother at my side, but we didn't have to wait long until Riku ran up to us having waited patiently outside, stark against the white snow.

I lifted my hands to run through his snow-dusted fur. "Did you have to wait long?"

He barked, tail wagging as he pressed his cold nose against my face, no doubt noticing the redness there.

"I'm okay. Thank you for sending my letter to shishou." He barked again, curling slightly around my body.

Ever since Riku became my partner, we were never apart for extended periods of time and I had been in the hospital for hours, the day turning into the afternoon in the meantime. He nuzzled my side, trying to bury his freezing nose past my scarf and against my neck. I giggled and jumped back before noticing a piece of paper stuck alongside his scabbard.

I pulled it out and unrolled it, reading the note written in Kushina's handwriting.

 _-I expect you and Kimiko to come over as soon as you're done!_

I couldn't help but smile at the note, lifting it to show Mother. She smiled as well as she gazed over it.

"I guess we have somewhere to be, don't we?"

…

As soon as we stepped onto Kushina's porch, the door swung open wildly and the redheaded woman pounced on my mother, Riku and I smartly moving out of the way before we could get run over. Seeing them together was as heartwarming as it was bizarre; it was like two separate worlds finally coming together. My mother stood over the other woman by a few inches, and if I didn't know any better, I would've thought they were actually sisters as they hugged.

Their reunion was much shorter and less tear-filled than mine had been, though there were a few, and the Uzumaki woman quickly ushered us inside to the warmth of her home. We were instantly sat down at the kitchen table where a buffet of food waited for us, and Kushina didn't let us talk until we were full and satisfied with lunch. Conversation returned in the living room where we all piled onto the couch, my little body cushioned by both women with Riku sitting at my feet. But as I got comfortable between the pair, a sudden drowsiness overcame me, maybe spurred by the filling lunch and emotional roller coaster of being reunited with both my parents. The overwhelming sense of peace lulled me to sleep.

And I dreamt.

 _I was on that familiar cliffside yet again._

 _And that familiar figure was here too. She wasn't standing ominously on the air over the canyon, instead sitting on the edge with her feet dangling innocently off the side. For being the backdrop where most of my nightmares occurred, it was startlingly peaceful. The fog was lighter than it usually was, though kept with the pastel watercolor thematic it seemed to have._ _I found myself walking to the edge, the vibrant green grass making way for my bare feet. There were no crawling, climbing corpses waiting for me over the side, the lighter fog letting me see the Nakano river flowing unbothered below._

 _It was possible that I was lucid dreaming; I never had control in any of these dreams. The figure that was me and was yet not me- not anymore-, would puppeteer my every move, making me witness my dead and dying loved ones time and time again._

 _I turned towards her and found that she was staring at me with those mismatched eyes, her head tilted questioningly._

" _Are you just going to stand there?" She, I, spoke and I shook my head before hesitantly lowering myself to the edge, a few feet away from her._

 _It was beyond weird; this was the first time my tormentor had actually spoke to me._

 _She scoffed. "Hey, I only act based on your mental state;_ you're _the one who made me into a monster. Stress does wonders on the mind."_

 _She could read my thoughts!?_

" _Well, duh. You and I are one and the same after all," she said, idly tossing a loose rock into the ravine below._

 _I stared at her blankly before my vocal cords decided to work._

" _What is this?"_

 _She hummed, kicking her feet. "Your mindscape, more or less. The place where your memories, terrors, and goals for the future coincide."_

" _You're surprisingly forthcoming with information," I blurted out and she chuckled._

" _The person you should trust most is yourself," she commented, leaning back on her hands. "Especially, with the whole ninja lifestyle thing we,_ you _, have fallen into."_

 _I blinked up at her. "I suppose so."_

 _It made sense in a way; with the return of my parents, a huge fear had been lifted from my shoulders. While Father was still worryingly injured, at least he was alive. They both were. Being reunited with them had obviously changed my mental state._

 _It was silent for a moment and I took the chance to look around. If this place was peaceful all the time, I wouldn't mind staying for a while. It was a faithful recreation to the real thing with only a few differences. The clifftop across the ravine was filled with forest, though what appeared to be a tower loomed in the distance. Behind us, the forest that opened to the clearing we were in stood tall, taller than it did in reality._ _At first, it looked like the place where I had busted my knuckles on a tree that fated day when Shisui had followed me over the cliff. Yet, beyond that existed nothing but pitch darkness. There was something in there, there had to be, but I didn't dare try to gaze any further into the abyss for fear of being pulled in._

 _"That is the forest which houses all your fears, the things that you believe you've locked away," the phantom at my side said, and I quickly tore my eyes away from it to look into hers._

 _She grinned._

 _"It's pretty interesting, much more than the tower, but I'd recommend staying away from it. I won't try to stop you if you venture in though."_

 _I refused to look back at it, instead staring down into the river. This place was essentially me laid out across a piece of Konoha. It made sense in a way; this site was a place that had a huge impression on me, even more than my own home. I had one of the first worse days of my life here._

 _But how did this figure of my old self fit in this new world? Into this new me?_

 _Having heard my questions, she grinned a perfectly normal smile._

" _I am, in a way, the keeper of this 'world', and of a world forgotten," she said._ _She spoke like a weirdly poetic character who you'd find in a old shrine or something in an rpg. How odd._

 _The phantom shrugged at my observation. "This is how you choose to remember. We had liked fantasy stories after all."_

 _I don't think I had read anything other than textbooks and scholarly journals ever since I had came to my realization in this world._

" _So you hold all the memories of my old life?" I asked to clarify and she nodded._

" _Yep, every event and memory that happened Before is stored in here," she said, tapping against her temple._

 _Learning that came as both a relief and an unwanted reminder. My memory from Before became less reliable everyday, and I was luckily enough to have written down plot elements before they had disappeared from my memory. Though not only that, things like my family and friends from back then had also become faded over time, as well as the feelings associated with them._

" _You, or I, sequestered these memories away so that we could focus on the future, though you obviously don't remember doing so."_

" _That…that seems like something I would do." I nodded slowly._

 _"However, I won't tell you anything you've forgotten, at least not yet," she added._

 _I stared. Why not?_

" _It's for our safety," she explained, though that should have been obvious to me. "You've got your notebook, and that's enough of a risk don't you think?"_

 _If it was easily accessible to me, then any Yamanaka or mind-stealing person could get that information. Having it locked away was useful in keeping me safe. Though would it be enough? And how would I know if something that needed changing was coming up if I didn't remember? I had my notes, but I had written only key events down, and I had written them as vague as possible in case it fell into the wrong hands._

" _Have more faith in yourself," my other self said. "Measures are in place in case you ever need the knowledge I hold."_

" _And what is that?" I asked._

 _She smiled and rose to her feet, and I did the same._

" _All you must do is remember your original name,_ my name, _and I will offer that knowledge to you."_

 _My original name? I tried to remember it, the name that belonged to the phantom in front of me, but nothing came, floating away from reach._

" _Yep, as soon as you remember it, I will give you all the info you want, with some limitation," she grinned. "We wouldn't want to get ahead of ourselves. Though I don't mind offering hints every now and then in your dreams."_

 _How…generous. But how would I distinguish them from the nightmares?_

 _She grinned a bit maliciously at that thought before easing closer to me._

" _For now, do not worry about the future as the present will have its own hardships," she said, taking my shoulders into her hands._

 _And before I could take another breath, or cast another thought to question her words, her hands were pushing me. I fell backwards into the ravine, catching a glimpse of a sympathetic expression on her face before she disappeared._

I jerked awake, blinking owlishly into a dimly lit room, more tired than I had been when I fell asleep. My other self was such an ass!

I rose into a sitting position, the blanket that had been thrown over me falling around my waist. Mother and Kushina were gone but Riku's head popped over the edge to greet me. I smiled at him, running a hand over his ears before throwing my legs over the side of the couch. Faint conversation flowed to my ears from the kitchen in familiar voices and I hopped down silently to meet them at the doorway where I froze.

The atmosphere was worryingly tense, both women standing side by side near the stove, teacups clasped between their hands.

"I don't know what will happen in the future with the clans due to this, but…." My mother trailed off, her voice so very tired and drained.

Kushina slammed her cup down onto the counter, startling me and Riku.

"I won't let anything happen to her," the redhead growled, her hair floating dangerously around her. "I'd tear them apart before they could even think of touching one hair on her head!"

It was the most vicious outburst I had ever heard from Kushina, though this seemed to relight some of the light in Mother's eyes. _Were they talking about me?_

I stepped into the kitchen warily, more disturbed than I had been in the dream.

"Kaa-chan, shishou, what's wrong?" I asked, causing both women to jump in alarm which only worried me more.

I always kept my footsteps quiet instinctively but I was still just a genin; the jōnin women should've noticed me coming.

"O-oh hey Junko-chan," Kushina stuttered, hair dropping down around her. "Ah, sorry for waking you up."

I shook my head. "I was already awake before your outburst, shishou."

"It's nothing you need to worry about Junko," Mother said, coming closer to rest her hand on my head.

But I wasn't having any of that. I stepped from underneath her hand, causing her eyes to widen in surprise as I looked up at her with hands clenched at my sides. I had been kept in the dark for so long, the powers that ruled over my life hidden away from me. But if Mother knew something, I deserved to know.

"If this is something that concerns me, I have a right to know," I declared, looking her straight in the eye.

Mother looked lost, not knowing what to say. Her mouth moved but no words came out.

The air grew heavy in the silence that followed. This couldn't be what she expected when she returned, such a headstrong and vocal child compared to the one who had just nodded and waved her goodbye with barely contained tears. Her only child, which she had lost several informative years with. She didn't know how those years without them had shaped me or the type of person I had become. She probably wished now more than ever that I was a normal, less inquisitive child, but that had sailed a long time ago when they had left and I had decided not to hide my 'genius' from this world.

When they were gone and I had to choose how I was going to survive in a world where it seemed my entire extended family and clan hated me, while the looming threat of war and foreknowledge burdened every step I took.

Mother looked to Kushina as though asking for help but the Uzumaki woman didn't have an answer, looking between the both of us conflicted.

"I shouldn't be the only one left in the dark," I said, my fingernails digging crescents into my palms.

But Mother seemed to gather her resolve as she returned her gaze to me, looking more serious than she had been before.

"I said that it is nothing for you to worry about."

"But kaa-chan-!"

"I won't say it again, Junko!"

My mouth shut with an audible clack of teeth. Her voice was strict, more harsh than I had ever heard. There was a tightness in my chest and my breath caught as I saw the anger and desperation on her face. When she said my name in that tone, I knew there was no room for debate.

That name. Junko. _Obedient_ child.

That was what I had been labeled, what I had strove to be for my parents.

Who I had always tried to be, in one way or another, even when I had taken liberties.

Obedient to others and my own goals.

And so I bowed my head, shuffling away from her, a rebellious sting dancing across my eyes.

"I…I understand, kaa-chan. I'm sorry. I was out of line," I mumbled.

The atmosphere was stifling. I couldn't help but think I had jinxed myself, a part of me wanted to laugh at the irony; it was a self-fulfilling prophecy that the day would end in such a way when it had started so well. I didn't look at her face, but I could feel her chakra curl into itself. She made no move to come closer and neither did I.

"Kimi, Junko-chan," Kushina spoke up, trying to placate the situation but soon another presence made itself known at the doorway.

Riku barked lightly as Minato stepped into the kitchen.

"Ah, am I interrupting something?" The blond asked awkwardly as he slowed his pace until he was standing at my side.

I stepped back; I had to get out of here and reorganize my thoughts.

"I'm going to see tou-chan," I declared, not looking at any of the adults in the room.

I hurried out of the kitchen with my loyal companion at my heels. No one tried to stop me as I gathered my jacket and boots and escaped into the frigid cold. It was a silent trip back to the hospital, my thoughts dominated by the look of absolute hopelessness I had seen on Mother's face when she was talking to Kushina. The harsh tone of her voice repeated in my head as we stepped into the hospital's lobby and I signed into the guest book again. I was only mildly surprised that no one tried to stop Riku from following me deeper into the building, but didn't spare another passing thought as we made it to Father's room and slipped inside.

He was sleeping. I walked silently over to his bedside and slipped into a chair nearby, Riku curling up on the floor beside it. I stared into Father's resting face. Although he was most likely heavily medicated, there was tension in his features and his chakra moved anxiously, as if he was caught in a nightmare. Yet, not knowing what he had been through, it may very well be a memory.

And as I sat there, ideas, plots, and plans raced through my thoughts.

Life was only going to get more complicated from here on.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** July 21st, 2017

The surprise train never stops around here does it? As always, thanks to everyone who has favorited or followed this story so far. And thanks for all the reviews; they flatter me more than necessary (I smile like a goofball reading every one), but I appreciate them all the same.

 **Q & A**

 _-Jfoodsama_ and _Bibliomaniac100_ both asked about the possibility of Junko receiving the tenseigan instead of the mokuton, _Jfoodsama_ bringing up the fact that since Junko is half Hyūga and Senju, she has the necessary ingredients for it to awaken.

It isn't that I don't like the idea but with already planning to give Junko a deviation version of the mokuton, I think giving her the tenseigan would be overkill on the dōjutsu department, especially since she actively uses her byakugan. Since the tenseigan seems movie-specific, I don't know how viable it is as a part of Junko's arsenal.

While I have planned out the way and reason why a mutated mokuton may appear in Junko, I am willing to hear ideas in favor of a Tenseigan!Junko.

- _Dynamic Cheetah_ asked: How long will the time skip be?

The time skip will be a year. While I think the pace so far is fine, I also want to get to the baby Rookie Nine before this story hits fifty chapters. Important events during the skip will be covered in the interlude before it.

 **Speaking of interludes** , the winner of the poll and the character that will be featured in the upcoming interlude chapter will be Minato Namikaze! For all those who wanted Kakashi, he will get his turn eventually. But don't fret, there will be plenty of Kakashi and Junko interaction in the Minato interlude.

Next time on _For A Chance at Happiness_ :

 _Chapter 26: Of Bygone Days and Renewed Resolve_


	29. Of Bygone Days and Renewed Resolve

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 26: Of Bygone Days and Renewed Resolve_

* * *

By the time my whirling thoughts had come to a standstill, it was late in the afternoon. I hadn't made any progress in settling the bubbling emotions that had reared their ugly heads after my conflict with Mother, but at least my head was somewhat clearer.

Despite all the relief I felt now that they were back, new questions plagued my thoughts, especially after what I had heard in Kushina's kitchen. Mother had said something about the clans…which clans? The Hyūga? The Senju? Or maybe even the clans that had spawned from it, which still existed scattered throughout the Land of Fire?

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what she meant. What had happened between the time of their return and now that could've caused her so much grief in only a couple of days?

Or had something happened before they returned?

There had to be something I could do to give her peace of mind. While my goals to become stronger couldn't be ignored, new priorities needed to take precedence now that my parents were back and this new threat had appeared on the onset of their return. I would have to be more careful and even more 'obedient' than before. Bringing less attention to myself might help, though I had a feeling that such a thing was easier said than done, if not borderline impossible at this point.

It wasn't as if I could just give back my forehead protector and be done with it. Maybe I had to hide in plain sight; take advantage of my place in the village, my connections, and my status as a child prodigy. This was much riskier, but the payout may be more than I could imagine. And considering everything, my parents had obviously gone through a lot. I needed to be better and not burden them as they reintroduced themselves to village life.

It was the least I could do.

I sighed, resting my head on the arm of the chair I had been in for hours. _What was I going to do?_

"What's on your mind Junko?" A tired voice asked and my head shot up.

Father was looking at me, head turned on his pillow. I quickly hopped down from my seat, stepping lightly over Riku's sleeping body to stand at his bedside.

"Tou-chan, how are you feeling?" I asked instead, pulling myself up onto the edge of his bed.

He lifted himself into an upright position as I busied myself making sure his pillows were fluffed and positioned properly. Once he relaxed, I settled against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm loosely around my tiny body.

"You didn't answer my question," he prompted again, giving me a light squeeze.

A retort sat on my tongue- 'you didn't answer mine either'- but I swallowed it back.

"I was just worried about you," I said quietly, taking his bandaged hand into my own.

It was still as large as it had been all those years ago. Mine seemed so weak and pathetic in comparison; how would I ever protect anyone with them? Before he had left, Father was like this huge looming giant that could see everything I did and could protect me from everything and anything. But seeing him bedridden and bandaged fought viciously with how I believed him to be; untouchable. An unstoppable force that would never let anything harm me.

Father moved his hand so it encompassed mine and pulled me closer.

"Hmm. The Junko I remember would blurt out the first thing that came into her little head," Father commented, a hint of musing in his voice.

I knew the exact memory he was talking about as he chuckled lightly under his breath. It had happened on that day I had seen Hideyoshi and the twins for the first time, before my third birthday where my life had taken an unexpected turn.

 _I had stayed in my room moodily as Mother and Father talked with the twins and Hideyoshi. I hadn't bothered with my toys or books, climbing onto my bed and laying there motionlessly for two hours-_ a childish form of protest- _until Mother came to get me for dinner. She had stared at me from the doorway for a moment before walking to where I had laid face down on my mattress._

" _Junko-chan," she said, amused as she picked me up. "What's the matter?"_

" _I wanted to train with you, but those lemon-faces got in the way," I pouted, wrapping my arms around her neck. She carried me back into the hallway towards the kitchen._

" _Lemon-faces?" she chuckled. It was the only insult I could think of at the time, well, the only insult appropriate for a two year old to use._

 _Father was sitting at the table, a look I had not been able to discern on his face back then as he looked over several documents-_ which had probably been about me thinking back on it _\- before his gaze shifted to me._

" _Lemon-faces?" he asked._

 _I reached for him when we neared, and he took me from her arms and sat me in his lap._

" _Yeah, lemon-faces," I repeated. "Those people who ruined my training with kaa-chan looked like they ate lemons!"_

 _He frowned at me but a twinkle of amusement sparkled in his eyes._

" _That's no way to think of people you've only met in passing Junko," he admonished lightly._

 _I pouted again as Mother laughed openly. "Okay, tou-chan..."_

But that had been so long ago. The sight of his bright white eyes morphed back to the present, the one I could see glazed over in thought. Time and life had certainly done damage to us both.

"Tou-chan…"

He looked at me closely with his left eye, seeming to take in every detail, every change I had gone through in the midst of his absence.

"You know, I believed that…that being seen as a member of the Main House would be good for you," he mumbled, his tone wistful. "You're so brilliant, being in the Branch would only hinder you."

I squeezed his hand. Even Father, who had been without opposition to his duties, believed in that stupid belief spurred on by the Main House.

"I don't think so," I spoke up and his gaze focused on me. "Those who look down upon the Branch only do themselves a disservice."

He titled his head back, somewhat amused by my words. "What makes you say that?"

I eyed him warily, but let the words come unfiltered.

"The difference between Main and Branch is really just a distinction of chance," I began, looking down at our clasped hands. "I mean, just look at Hiashi-san and Hizashi-san; if the order of their birth had been reversed, the clan would have a different heir, just like that."

I looked back up at him.

"And look at me; despite the fact that I am less Hyūga than even Hizashi-san, I am considered to be fit to someday rule the clan before him or his unborn child."

I couldn't help but let my face fall into an exasperated grimace.

"Honestly, I don't think the elders put much thought into their decision; they must've heard 'Senju' and all reason left them. They betrayed their own prejudices."

My words caught as I noticed the look on his face; maybe I had said too much. A silent moment passed between us.

But then Father, the earnest and stoic man who had raised me, began to laugh.

It wasn't a simple chuckle; it was full on belly-rolling laughter. He clutched at his stomach and tightened his grip around me as he did. It was something I had never heard before, had never seen before and so I could only stare in stunned silence until he began to calm down.

Maybe his medication was working a little too well.

"Tou-chan…?" I ventured hesitantly as he ended his brief hysteria with a sigh.

He lifted his other hand to wipe at a tear that had bloomed in his unbandaged eye and stared down at me, an earnest smile filled with mirth spread across his face.

"That's more like the Junko I remember," he chuckled.

"You're not mad? No lecture?"

He squeezed me again. "How could I be? I did ask you to be yourself. Not even Hideyoshi-sama could extinguish that fire in you."

I still thought it was the drugs talking but I shook my head, a smile spreading across my face.

"Silly tou-chan," I said, moving to take his face into my hands. I lightly kissed the seal I knew existed beneath his bandaged forehead.

"My strong daughter," he returned with a kiss to my own unmarked forehead.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, enjoying each other's presence in silence, but it was long enough for a familiar woman to walk in.

"As much as I would like to let you stay, it is pass visiting hours Junko-hime."

I looked up from where I was curled up next to Father. "Mei-obasan!"

She smiled at me, exhaustion from a long shift evident on her face. Father leaned over to press another kiss to my head.

"You heard Mei-neechan," he said. "It's probably pass your bedtime."

"Ninjas don't have bedtimes, tou-chan," I scoffed lightheartedly as I hopped down.

An awake Riku padded to my side, letting out a contagious yawn which I caught immediately.

"That was Riku's fault," I said and Riku let out an offended bark at the accusation.

"Be that as it may, it's time for you to go home," Mei chuckled as she walked close.

I nodded reluctantly as she rested her hand on my head, looking back to Father.

"I'll come back tomorrow after practice," I vowed.

If I asked, I knew Kushina would let me have the day off, but that wouldn't help me reach my goals any quicker. But as the words left my mouth, the room became tense. _Not again_. My heart sunk as Mei shook her head.

"Junko-hime…I'm afraid that Daichi will be in surgery for the next few days." Her words sent warning bells off in my head.

"Are his injuries that bad?"

Aunt Mei seemed hesitant to talk, though after what seemed like an hour in the heavy atmosphere, Father finally spoke.

"It's my eye," he said, regarding me with his working one. "It was…taken by Kiri-nin after I was captured on the field. The damage they left was severe. Amongst other things."

My mind went blank. Father had been captured? _Tortured_? His eye taken?

Was _that_ the reason they'd never sent any letters? How long had he been in the enemy's hold? Why hadn't I heard anything about this!?

"I will be part of the surgical team," Aunt Mei reassured me. "You can trust us."

I was still trying to swallow the fact that Father had been a prisoner of war for an extended period of time as I nodded.

"I...I trust you oba-san," I said before turning my gaze to Father. "I'll pray for a fast recovery, tou-chan."

He smiled, tired but grateful.

"Thank you Junko. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, tou-chan."

...

The walk back to the compound was silent. It was starting to snow again, adding to the inches already piled on the ground. I tried to rein in all my thoughts, which had become even more muddled than before. As it stood now, Mother was worried about something concerning the clans and Father was having surgery, his eye taken by Kiri-nin. Had Mother's worry come from this? Why didn't she just tell me outright?

We made it to the house and slid into the genkan, Aunt Mei brushing the snow from my hair I hadn't bothered to remove as she broke the silence.

"Junko-hime," she began. "I know it is a fruitless endeavor, but please do not worry yourself about this. Daichi will be fine."

"…but will everything really be okay?"

Her brows furrowed as she looked down at me. "Junko-hime…"

I stared at my hands, the tips red due to the cold.

"Father lost his byakugan. I just know that the clan will have issue with that. And earlier when kaa-chan and I were at shishou's place, she was worried about something concerning the clans. She even got upset when I asked her about it."

I looked up at her imploringly. "Mei-obasan, what should I do? What can I do?"

The woman knelt down and took me into her arms. She was quiet as she held me, warming my little body from the cold. It didn't help though. My insides were frozen with the thought of what would happen. Would Father be punished with his curse seal? Would he be exiled from the clan?

Would his other eye be taken as he had lost the 'privilege' of using the Hyūga's prized dōjutsu?

Aunt Mei squeezed me briefly before pulling away, a serious expression on her face.

"Junko-hime, sometimes you cannot help those you love, no matter how much you try."

I wanted to argue but she silenced me by grasping my hands.

"I know you mean well, but there are times when you will not be able to do anything but stay by their side."

"So I should sit back and watch them suffer!?" My voice shook as I spoke and her expression became sympathetic.

"Of course not," she replied calmly. "However, sometimes we must work with the powers that be, with the strength we have…and sometimes it may not be enough. Sometimes...sometimes we should just be thankful they came back at all."

I stared up into her pale eyes. They spoke of hardship, of years suffering through fate that did not let up its cruelty. I saw experience of having to suffer, not being able to do anything to stop it. But I couldn't agree with such a sentiment. No matter what, I would try to ease the burdens of the ones I loved, even if it came at my expense.

I had nothing to say and so that was where we parted ways, the woman having to do some last-minute preparations for tomorrow. I nodded to her farewell and quietly gave one in return. The house was dark and silent. Mother wasn't home yet. I wasn't hungry or tired though it was late in the evening and so I walked through the dark house, my steps muted as I walked to my room. I sat on my bed for a moment, quietly listening to the silence and Riku's light breathing, letting my thoughts settle. I reached underneath the space between my nightstand and the bed frame and activated the seal I placed there, pulling out a familiar notebook.

I lightly brushed its surface and opened it, letting my eyes rove over the distantly familiar letters, my mind slowly recognizing each word.

I had defied both death and fate once before.

I'd do it again.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Mother's chakra tapped lightly against my consciousness as soon as I was aware. My late night of planning and thinking made my mind foggy and my limbs heavy, but I pushed myself upright despite my desire to sink into my bed. Surprisingly, Riku wasn't there to greet me in the morning as he usually did and I was alone for once. I closed my eyes and shifted into my altered vision.

Unlike the training ground, the house was devoid any flowing veins of chakra, and the bright orbs of light were sparse inside its walls. However, I hadn't expected to see a sort of haze around the place. Around the house, I could see and almost feel faint imprints of chakra. It wasn't as lively as in the training ground but it was there hanging in the atmosphere, a phantom presence lingering in the air.

Maybe it was a trace of some kind, left over from living here. My room had a light fog of chakra filling it, colored light teal. There was no doubt that it was mine along with a mix of Riku's, whose darker green chakra glowed most brightly over his bed in the corner and my own. I didn't know how to describe it, maybe like a heady mist, our chakra separated by color and general feel, but in harmony all the same. I really couldn't describe the feeling of my own, I just knew it was mine; it was churning inside me after all. But Riku's was a mixture of wilderness and domestication, glowing differently than mine.

But there were also others. I recognized Aunt Mei's, both strong and surprisingly fragile at the same time, although I think the more accurate term would be delicate. Specks of Mother's appeared through the house as well as Father's, though very faint as though faded by time, and I followed the more brightly glowing specks to where I could see her in the kitchen, along with Riku. They appeared as cloudy auras densely packed and glowing bright.

Letting out a deep breath, the vision faded and I opened my eyes, the physical world returning. I ignored the twisting in my stomach as I finally emerged from my comforter, rising out of bed and entering the hallway. It wouldn't do if I just lazed about all day, even if I wanted to do no more than hide myself away with the hopes of everything working itself out.

Unfortunately, the world didn't work out that way.

The wooden panels beneath my feet were freezing as I walked down the hallway to the kitchen, but the air around me was warm and sweet smelling. Almost nostalgic. As I entered the threshold, Mother's back greeted me. The crisp morning sunlight danced through the frozen windows and the frosted panels of the sliding door to the porch, filling the room with natural light. Her hair shone in the same way it did back then, even though it was cut short and the last time I had seen it in this place, I still needed a booster seat to sit at the table. My heart warmed even as my stomach lurched.

Although we would never get those days back, I would work hard to make the most out of these new days and make them even better than before.

Despite my resolve, my stomach decided to make the most embarrassing growl ever, alerting the others to my presence. Riku looked up from his bowl and Mother turned toward me, a slightly wary but highly amused expression on her face.

"Good morning to you too, Junko-chan," she said, and a blush spread across my face.

"Morning," I mumbled, shuffling deeper inside to sit at the table.

Mother only turned away for a second more before returning with a fluffy stack of warm pancakes. The sight was salivating but I simply took a deep breath, forgotten memories reemerging as I looked at them.

"I remember how much you hated cold mornings," Mother said with a smile, as though testing the waters. "I used to have to con you with pancakes to get you out of bed."

I had to lean back a little to catch a glimpse of her face. It felt as though she was trying to give an apology through her actions. But nothing needed to be said as I had already forgiven her. I smiled big and the way her muscles relaxed in relief was almost heartbreaking.

"Thank you kaa-chan," I chirped.

With the slightest bit of hesitation, she planted her hand on my head and leaned in to kiss me on the forehead.

"I'm happy that I get to cook for you again," she said.

"I missed your cooking too," I said with a nod, and as if voice activated, my stomach let out another embarrassing growl.

Mother laughed and another blush spread across my face. "Go on then."

The atmosphere was nice and comfortable as I ate and no words were exchanged until I finished my meal. Riku lightly nudged my ankles to remind me of the time and I looked up at the clock which hung near the doorway.

Was Father in surgery already? Would it go alright?

Would it matter or not if it did, especially with rebuttal from the elders on the horizon?

Those questions clouded my thoughts as I watched the clock tick by, uncaring of my troubles. Taking a deep breath I hopped off my chair, Riku rising to follow. I looked up at Mother who was taking care of the dishes.

"Thank you for the meal, kaa-chan," I said as she turned around to look at me. "Could I be excused? I need to get ready to meet with Kushina-shishou."

Maybe because I was looking for it, her muscles tensed even as she smiled cheerfully at me.

"I understand; you are a training ninja after all," she chirped, drying her hands on her apron.

After I had gotten cleaned up and changed, Mother bid me goodbye claiming that she would be at the hospital all day. Every part of my being wished I could join her but I plodded my way through the snow with Riku to meet with Kushina. Waiting for Father to get out of surgery wasn't something I could afford to do; the thought itself made my insides twist and my stomach drop, but it had to be done.

Training was a better distraction than just waiting around with bated breath and held hopes of things turning around for the better. I even found that, despite my hatred for snow, Konoha in the winter had its own beauty; though maybe that was just me taking solace in the silence. It helped me forget for a moment that though my parents had returned, there were still threats on the horizon.

We made it to the training ground and there was no Uzumaki in sight. Maybe she was running late? I walked to the edge of the frozen lake, eyeing its glistening surface warily. It would suck if I fell so as I did with normal water-walking, I channeled chakra to my feet and eased onto the ice. I never had the opportunity to try it on ice before since if given the choice, I rarely left the house during the coldest days of winter. My shenanigans-riddled trio of friends couldn't even convince me to get out of the compound.

It was easy to regulate my chakra so that walking across the ice was no different than traveling across solid land, though as I made my way to the island in the middle, a thought occurred to me. When you channeled chakra for water-walking or tree-walking, it was basically creating a padding of chakra at the bottom of your feet that you could then manipulate to either attach to or repeal from surfaces. Right now, I was attaching myself to the ice so I wouldn't slip and fall. If I did the opposite…

Giving into my impulses, I manipulated my chakra just so and pushed off the surface, sending my body forward. Whirling my arms a bit, I regained my balance and soon I was gliding across the surface of the frozen lake. Riku jumped across the frozen lake in two impressive leaps, letting his paws only touch the surface lightly once before landing on the mini island. Giggling at the display I pushed off, skating around the mini island. It was childish, not something I usually did as I should've just started my meditation for the day. But as I had vowed last night, today would be the day that I focused wholeheartedly on my training; it wouldn't hurt to relax for a little while.

It wasn't as though I hadn't trained hard these past few years; I had the cuts and callouses to prove it. But I would have to go further, train harder. The conflict with Mother and my subsequent talk with Father made it clear to me that I wasn't doing enough. Training with Kushina as my mentor and having regular spars with Team Minato had made me compliant, not taking it as hard as I should have considering all the tragedy that existed just past the horizon and beyond it. Mother and Father returning had both lessened my stress but also added to it.

I sighed. Would I ever get to actually enjoy this new life?

I slowed down to where Riku was laying near the edge of the island just as Kushina appeared beside him. I was proud to note that I didn't jump and stumble when she suddenly poofed next to the dog, meeting her on the snow dusted shore.

"Hello, Kushina-shishou," I greeted. She looked at me cautiously, most likely remembering the conflict with Mother.

"How are you feeling Junko-chan?" she asked, eyeing me seriously.

"I'm fine." I stared her in the eye, and in order to clear the air, I smiled for her.

It was one of the best ways to diffuse tense situations.

"I apologize for the awkwardness of last night," I continued. "I didn't mean for it to go that way."

"Junko-chan…" Kushina looked taken aback. "You understand that wasn't your fault, right? You did nothing wrong, dattebane."

But I had. Mother had clearly been upset by what they were discussing last night and I had pushed her until she snapped back at me.

"It doesn't really matter who's fault it is," I said, shaking my head. "All that matters is that I put you and Mother in a tense situation and for that I am sorry."

I knew Kushina didn't know what to say in that moment, though that was the point. None of that mattered anymore, only aiding in solidifying my goals from this point forward. There was no need to dwell on it any longer.

"Can we get started on taijutsu practice today, shishou? Hideyoshi-sama was displeased at my last spar and I don't want to disappoint him again."

Kushina didn't seem to want to pass over the subject like I obviously did but she sighed, nodding.

This was going to be difficult.

...

Since we didn't have a mission, after training with Kushina commenced I found myself wondering through a frozen Konoha. The urge to go to the hospital was strong but I refrained, heading back to the compound. Waiting in the reception room would not make the surgery go any more smoothly, so I had better take the opportunity to get some more studying in. Besides, I didn't feel like going home at the moment.

I made my way to the compound library. I knew the bookkeeper, a branch member, was reluctant to let Riku in, but it wasn't like he could reject my access, and he let us pass without a word. I didn't think a speck of dirt existed within this place. The rows smelled of ancient knowledge and it was vaguely warm, the perfect atmosphere for studying. I perused the shelves, carrying as many book as my little arms could handle before planting myself at the lone table in the center. Riku took his place underneath my feet as I angled the small lamp on top just so and pulled out my supplies and got to work.

Thoughts of Mother and Father were pushed to the side as I absorbed the knowledge. Surprisingly, the library had material that focused on things other than the Jūken and byakugan. It didn't contain much about ninjutsu but it had interesting books on the history of the clan and other closely related techniques, as well as history about the development of the village as a whole.

I was studying a book on bōjutsu when a presence made itself known. Riku shifted from underneath the table and I looked up from my book. The person paused behind the bookshelves and I stared pointedly at where they stood until someone unexpected appeared from the corner.

One of Hideyoshi's sons stood there, Hizashi by the bandage around his forehead.

"Hello, Hizashi-san," I greeted, lightly nudging my canine companion as he made a noise of discontent.

The older man moved silently to where I sat, and in a move I didn't expect, took the seat across from me.

"Good evening to you, Junko-hime." There was no sense of hatred or malice in his voice as he spoke and I stared at him, slightly straightening my posture, perhaps a little too much.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked politely with a tilt of my head, closing the book in front of me in a show of respect.

He was wearing a neutral colored kimono with a dark haori to keep away the cold. The way he was looking at me was reminiscent of a scientist examining a specimen. I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted; ever since I had been made the potential heiress of the clan, the presence of the twins was something in the background, not as prominent as their father. They were simply observers to my progress. Even at my promotion party, I didn't really talk to either of them, taking comfort in the warm presence of Hiashi's wife Hanae rather than the stone-faced men.

I wondered if he and his twin hated me just as much as the others did, if not more; I had basically made the tension between the two of them meaningless.

He looked down at me analytically. "You are aware of your father's, of Daichi's, situation aren't you?"

 _Ah, so that was what this was about._

"Yes," I said, slowing gathering all my notes. "I had the chance to visit him yesterday. I've been told that he is currently in surgery."

"There have been talks amongst the elders," he continued. "Regarding his predicament."

I was surprised and almost morbidly amused as his tact, that he hadn't said it outright.

"Tou-chan losing his byakugan," I filled the silence. "I expected such a situation would bring up much discussion amongst the leaders of the clan."

A dark brow rose on his face. "And how do you feel about that?"

I stared at him evenly. Was this some sort of test? I doubted that he actually cared about my feelings, or even the well-being of my father. None of the elders or older folks in the clan really talked to me; rather, they spent most of the time giving me orders and critiquing everything I did. I suppose I didn't have anything to fear considering the power I had over him, as much as that thought made my stomach flip. But I couldn't forget his potential threat, the hazy memory of him displaying hostility to a young Hinata reappearing in my mind.

If I was the leader of the clan, how would I deal with this?

"As a jōnin of Konoha, my father performed his duty and in a feat that many are unable to claim," I said, watching him. "As a Hyūga, wouldn't such a feat look highly amongst us all?"

"Could you say that, even if Daichi wasn't your father?" he asked.

"Why would anyone in power deny a man his due diligence, who not only performed his duty but also survived despite the severity of his injuries? It would do nothing but strain ties between the Branch and the Main House, and I can't see it looking favorable in the eyes of the village either."

Hizashi hadn't expected me to come back with that I was sure as he leaned back and seemed to see me in a different light, both brows raised, wrinkling the bandages on his forehead. I had no reason to hide my intelligence, to hide who I was. I had been stripped of that choice a long time ago.

"And as a leader of the Hyūga clan, why would you care about such a thing as the relationship between the Branch and the Main House?"

Memories of these past few years flew by my thoughts, from my parents shrinking backs on the horizon, to the weight of the elders' eyes as I trained with my cousins. I remembered the divide that used to existed between me and Aunt Mei and my most recent tiff with Shun.

I stared him in the eye.

"Please, do not believe that I am not aware of the divide that exists within the clan because I have lived within it my entire life."

His eyes were wide as I spoke, which only spurred me on.

"Despite the fact I have only lived for five short years, I have been ostracized by both the Main and Branch family for a decision not of my own making. And if I truly had the power to change anything as I am now, I would have."

I remembered Satomi's scathing remarks and Kenta's reluctance to be around me on that first day at the academy; how it seemed like my entire extended family hated my existence. When I had felt utterly abandoned, until I had met my friends and had reconciled with Aunt Mei and Kenta.

"The Main and Branch Houses of the Hyūga clan are two sides of the same coin; one can't be affected without the other being changed as well. I am born from the Branch and yet have been promoted to the other half in an attempt to utilize my Senju heritage for the supposed good of the clan."

There was a flash of emotion on his face before it smoothed over. But I had one last thing to say before I would let him speak.

"I believe that the divide between the Main and Branch, if unchecked, will only weaken the clan. Being caught between the margin, I feel that more than anyone. I want a united clan more than anything else. If not for my sake, then for the sake of future generations."

Hizashi stared at me for a long time silently and I stared back just as quiet, unwavering in my gaze. I had thought long and hard about what to do about the clan if things continued on the path they looked to be leading and nothing changed, on the off chance that Hinata didn't usurp my position. In this way, I was posing a challenge for him as well. Would he accept what I had told him or would he brush them off as the idealistic yammerings of a child?

"You have certainly…put a lot of thought into this."

"Being in the position I'm in, I don't have any other choice."

He tilted his head back, crossing his arms languidly on the table in front of him.

"Though I am sure my father and the other elders have not mentioned it, they are quite impressed with the skills you have shown, especially for one so young. No other Hyūga has made the leaps you have made in such a short amount of time, even forming a bond with the Inuzuka clan head. My talk with you has proved this to me fully; you are no ordinary child."

That was the first time I had heard any praise from the mouth of the elders or a Hyūga other than Aunt Mei, Kenta, or Father; but I didn't say a word, keeping all snide remarks to myself. It was easy to pull the corners of my lips into a smile I truly didn't feel.

"Do those achievements do anything to help my father Hizashi-san?"

Hizashi stared at me evenly. "I am sure the elders will take them into account."

This time my brows rose questioningly. He couldn't be implying what I thought he was, could he?

"How can you be so sure?"

"Although the elders may seem heartless to you, they are not unreasonable. Many of them have had children of their own. They wouldn't thoughtlessly take a father away from his child."

I fought the urge to scoff, but the older man could see the doubt rise in my eyes.

"You do not believe me?"

"You and I know how the Main House sees the Branch," I said flatly. "Dispensable. Inferior. I was told as much during my third birthday. And do not believe that I have escaped that from that label either because I am not deaf to their words during my spars."

I leaned forward, stippling my fingers on the tops of my notebooks.

"Why should I believe that they would deviate from their strict mentality regarding such an important aspect of our clan like the byakugan, just because of me?"

Hizashi stared for a moment before becoming serious. Well, even more serious than he had been before.

"Would you accept the decisions of the elders if they didn't come out in your father's favor?"

I noted the way he circumvented my question, but took his question to heart.

Junko. _Obedient child_. Would I? Even if it meant my father was exiled or worse? Just to remain obedient to the clan?

"Absolutely not. I would do everything in my power to save him from that fate."

I was not only obedient to the clan; I would not let the bond with my father fall to the wayside for those who only cared about arbitrary qualities I had.

"What if it is fate for such a thing to happen?"

It was such a Neji thing to say I almost laughed. It was a nihilistic vision of the world, no doubt spurred by the environment he had grown in. It was probably what most Branch members believed; that their lives were subservient to their more superior clansman, who were only truly better in name.

And so I smiled at him.

"While some fates appear to be set in stone, I believe that one has the ability to do what's right for their loved ones, despite the rules placed onto us by others."

"What an optimistic thought," he said blandly, but I simply smiled wider.

"It's not what you are labeled that dictates what kind of person you should be. Tou-chan is a great man, having performed his duty not only as a Hyūga, but as a ninja of Konohagakure. And regardless of my supposed promotion, he is the only man I will always have the highest respect for, even though technicalities claim him to be my subordinate. Just as I believe that your son will be a great ninja, regardless of what side of the clan he is born to."

His eyes widened. "How do you know my wife was expecting a son?"

I smiled and tilted my head. "Just a feeling."

A long silence stretched between the both of us before he shook his head.

"You are more than a mere prodigy," he finally spoke.

"I am merely working with the hand I've been dealt."

Hizashi looked at me for a moment longer silently before pulling a scroll from the inside of his haori.

"These are your new duties, to be started soon. Be sure to work with your sensei so that you do not miss your new assignments," he said.

I took it and slipped it into my pouch. "I understand."

He didn't say anything else as I began to gather up my things, deciding to bring some of the tomes back with me for further study. Riku rose from his spot at my feet, glaring at the older Hyūga as I hopped from my seat. I patted his neck with a chuckle before turning to the man who was still seated in his chair.

"May I ask you a question Hizashi-san?"

A gleam of interest sparked in his eyes and he nodded.

"Why did you decide to bring me this personally, instead of dropping it off at my home?"

Just as he had all evening, he stared at me quietly before speaking.

"I took this task for Hideyoshi-sama so that I may speak to you alone."

Riku huffed, but I ignored him to send the man an inquiring glance. Why alone? Why now of all times?

"I'm not surprised that you are not aware of this, but I am married to Daichi's youngest sister, Natsumi."

Wait, what?

He seemed amused at my bewildered stare.

"Natsumi has never had the strongest constitution. Her pregnancy and the weather have taken its toll on her, so she hasn't had the opportunity to visit him, or you for that matter."

I blinked. This certainly wasn't how I expected the conversation to go. Another one of my aunts, huh… I wondered if he was visiting on her behalf in some way.

He looked at me seriously. "I expect you to keep your word."

I had no idea what remained with him after our talk, about my goals for the clan or my resolve about Father, but I nodded all the same. The weight of the scroll hidden in my bag seemed to increase as my mind replayed the conversation in full. Within my own resolve, other equally important things were piling on, vying for my attention.

It would be tough, stressful to the point of insanity.

But there was much more to be lost if I didn't.

"I am a kuniochi of my word."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** August 3rd, 2017

And thus, Junko's life took another interesting turn. But as always, thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I appreciate it!

 **Q &A**

 _-_ Kudos to _OneWhoReadsTooMuch, KioshiUshima, and Moonacre BunBun_ who inferred that Daichi's eye was taken by Kiri.

-To _TallOomLoompa_ : Sorry to hear that you can't make an account. I try to update every other week or rather every two weeks. Sometimes there may be longer stretches between them, but I try to update at least twice a month. However, the days I update on are random.

 _-LordAzrael1_ asked: Will Junko get a summoning contract? How would she get the tenseigan?

I've put a lot of thought into it and Junko will get a summoning contract, but I won't give away what animal it will be. Got to keep somethings secret ;P .

About the tenseigan. From what I understand from the wiki, a new tenseigan can be created by combining the chakra of Hamura's descendants within the Otsutsuki and Hyūga clans. With Junko being half Senju and half Hyūga, she has many ties as a descendant to the Otsutsuki. _Bibliomaniac100_ also brought up the point that since 'tenseigan' means 'reincarnation eye' and Junko is an reincarnated soul, that could come together with her ancestry in some way. And as a Guest mentioned, there would need to be ramifications for her to use it.

I can think of possible ways for it to manifest, but as it stands now, I have better ideas for the mokuton considering Konoha's history with it.

On that note, thanks for all your thoughts on the mokuton vs tenseigan, not only for battle use but also the political consequences of both to the Senju and Hyūga clans respectively. I will be sure to keep them in mind, and some of your responses gave me good ideas for the use of the tenseigan. However, ultimately, I think I'll stick with the mutated mokuton considering certain events to happen later in the story.

That's all for now.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

 _A Minato Namikaze Interlude_


	30. Interlude: Shelter from the Storm

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Shelter from the Storm_

* * *

Minato had heard about Junko from Kushina before he had ever met the child, though not much past how cute and pure her new little goddaughter was. The first time he had seen the child was a couple of years after that, during one of the lull points in the war. He had been going to meet his team for another mission when he heard commotion around a corner, Rin and Obito's voices ringing out to where he stood.

It was easy to identify the source. Minato peeked around the wall that blocked his view and saw the most rambunctious of his students in the midst of squishing the life out of a little girl. _Oh boy._ However, it wasn't for long as Rin pulled the Uchiha off the child and lifted her up into a sitting position. Minato couldn't hear what words they exchanged but his only female student checked over the child professionally before lifting her to her feet, so he could only assume that she was alright. On the other hand, his silver-haired student who joined them shortly after wasn't as empathetic.

"She looks fine to me. Just leave her and let's go."

A sheepish chuckle slipped from Minato as he heard the boy speak. Training Kakashi had been a journey in of itself; the prodigy had closed himself off emotionally at a young age and didn't connect with others all to easily. Minato had hoped having a full-fledged team would help him get better- and he had certainly seen improvement- but the boy still had some way to go.

Minato watched with amusement as the child threw a glare at the Hatake who returned it and looked away, disinterestedly. Obito's boisterous voice floated to where the blond stood around the corner, letting him know that this was not the first time the Uchiha had run into the child. Soon the bickering of his two male students graced his ears and he saw Rin move to set them straight, leaving the little girl standing by herself.

She stared at his students for a moment before she turned briskly and began to walk away. She froze as she noticed the marbles scattered about the street which must've fallen in her crash with Obito and sighed, leaning down to pick them up. It was only then that Minato moved from his spot, easily swooping down to scoop up the remaining marbles she had missed.

The little girl didn't notice his presence until she ran into his legs, startling her and causing her to look up at him with big pale eyes. A myriad of expressions crossed her face; a flicker of hope, then disappointment before surprise took over her features when she met his eye. Minato wondered briefly if she had been expecting someone else as he leaned down to her level.

"Ah, looking for these Hyūga-san?" he asked, a friendly smile on his face.

Her pupil-less eyes shifted from him to the marbles in his hand with a wary expression. Without a word, she slowly lifted a tiny hand up to his and took them from his hold, dropping them into her little bag.

"Thank you shinobi-san. And I apologize for running into you."

For someone so young, she couldn't have been more than three or four years old, she was well spoken and polite. He chuckled and introduced himself and she responded in kind, affirming her identity to him. Junko Hyūga, the daughter of Kimiko Senju and Daichi Hyūga; Minato could see parts of both his senpai in the little girl's features. However, their conversation was cut short when his team realized his presence and rushed over to where they stood.

Obito shuffled close to the Hyūga child with his head bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry for running you over….Again."

Junko stared at him silently, her pale eyes staring into his unblinkingly which caused the Uchiha to flinch and look away. The eyes of the Hyūga clan could be intimidating Minato had to admit, even on the face of a child. Obito's gaze returned when the little girl spoke again.

"You are forgiven. But if you run into me for a third time, I'm going to let my oba-san deal with you."

There was little actual threat in her high-pitched voice but Obito paled and nodded his head almost comically in response.

"Of course, never again!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the Uchiha and instantly the boy turned to confront him. Junko looked exhausted as she watched the two begin to argue and Minato could empathize, though he had already become accustomed to it; he saw it as their way of team-building. He examined the little girl as her expression shifted into something a bit sadder as she looked at them, but before he could ask her what was wrong, a new voice entered the fray.

"Junko-hime!"

The group turned towards another Hyūga who rushed towards them, making a beeline for the child. Despite the gray that flowed at her temples, she couldn't have been past her mid-thirties. She paid the rest of them little mind as she grabbed Junko by the shoulders and examined her worriedly.

"What happened to you? You're filthy!" She scolded, noticing all the dirt encrusted on the front of her yukata.

Almost immediately, Obito slid behind him and Minato assumed that this was the aunt Junko had threatened him with previously. However, having sparred and fought alongside the Hyūga, the blond knew Obito's hiding would do nothing to stop the older woman. As soon as she sensed the movement, she dragged the Uchiha into view once more by his ear.

"Uchiha! You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

A sheepish grin spread across Minato's face at the squabble. This wasn't the first time another adult figure had had words for the young Uchiha; dozens of d-rank missions had fallen in much the same way. But before he or Rin could save Obito from the woman's rebuke, Junko interrupted.

"Mei-obasan! I just tripped is all."

The older woman narrowed her eyes and the younger Hyūga gave an innocent smile, lifting her little bag up to show the broken strap.

"My marbles spilled all over the place and these shinobi were helping me find them," she continued, looking up at Minato.

He smiled back at her. The jōnin was surprised that she had taken Obito's side, taking the blame to save the boy from her aunt's rage. And technically she was being truthful as he had helped her, even though Obito had been the source of the whole mess. The older woman stared at them, unbelievingly, but released the Uchiha in order to return to Junko's side. She brushed some of the dirt from the little girl's yukata though it did little to help.

"Well, thank you for your assistance," she said briskly. "But we must be going now."

With that abrupt dismissal, the older woman grabbed Junko's hand and promptly pulled her away and down the street.

"It was nice meeting you Junko-chan," Minato called out before she disappeared from his sight.

She turned back with a tiny smile and a nod before her and her aunt turned around a corner, in the direction of the Hyūga compound. They watched her go and Obito spoke up, scratching the back of his head.

"What a strange kid."

"Still, you have to be more careful Obito," Rin replied. "You could've seriously hurt her."

The Uchiha pouted at being scolded by his crush but said nothing.

"You shouldn't let Kushina hear that," Minato said, motioning for them to start moving towards the Hokage's Tower. "That _is_ her goddaughter you're talking about."

His team fell behind him after a pause, their shock passing.

"Really?" Obito gaped.

Minato hummed an affirmative and the Uchiha paled even further than he had earlier. The blond certainly wouldn't want to be in Obito's shoes if she found out.

"Then maybe it's best to just keep this between us," Rin chuckled uneasily and even Kakashi was silent, no insults for the Uchiha coming from him.

That was something they'd all agree to; no one in their right mind wanted to anger the Uzumaki woman if they valued their lives.

...

However, that was not the last time Minato and his team would meet the little Hyūga in less than favorable conditions.

Months passed cluttered with training and missions, and it was one such afternoon while he was training with his students in their allotted training ground that they saw her again. He had pit his team against one another in an assessment of their skills, observing them as they trekked deeper into the forest. Minato had been too focused on the attacks being exchanged between his students and hadn't batted an eye when one of Obito's Grand Fireballs went off course in an attempt to stop Kakashi.

And so, it was only when a young voice cried out in alarm that he noticed the other two chakra signatures in the area and froze, straining his senses for their location.

"Junko-san are you okay!?"

The tone of the child's voice was frightened and breathless and Minato, hearing the familiar name cried out in such a way, instantly sprang into action. Unfortunately, his students were still unaware of their unexpected visitors and continued to spar which he quickly put a stop to. He spared no time to explain and took off, accurately throwing one of his Hiraishin kunai to where he could sense an outpouring of fanatic energy and vanished. As it turned out, that hadn't been the best course of action; once he reappeared at the scene and caught his kunai, the voice that cried out before came again in alarm at his appearance.

And Junko, whom he had teleported in front of, swung a kunai at him.

Her chakra was something he'd never felt before and Minato was alarmed at the amount and strength that fought against his hand as he gripped her wrist to stop her attack. Even with the bulging veins of her byakugan prominent at her temples, she didn't seem to see him as she tried to strike him with her other hand which he grabbed as well. Her chakra was low but the remnants _bubbled_ and _popped_ against the skin of his palms almost painfully before quickly sputtering out, just as her dōjutsu faded. With the absence of her byakugan, she shut her eyes and _screamed_.

"Junko-chan, calm down!"

The change was instant. Her scream caught in her throat as she reopened her pale eyes and met his straight on. He saw the moment recognition sparked in her gaze and her legs gave out underneath her just as quickly, causing her to hang limp in his grasp.

Minato quickly lowered Junko onto the ground, which thankfully wasn't burning, and knelt beside her. The little Hyūga's breathing came out harshly and he began to rub her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Her chakra was worrying low, almost impossibly so. He was surprised that she was still conscious; grown adults would be almost unresponsive at that level and in addition to that her clothes were wet and disheveled, the obi to her yukata missing.

 _Just what happened?_

"Focus on your breathing Junko-chan."

Minato's attention was taken from her as the other child he had heard earlier stepped closer, a wary expression on his face. The boy was distinctively Uchiha from the dark hair and wide collar shirt he wore, but the obvious makeshift sling around his arm and the similar state of his clothes to Junko's only spurred more questions for the blond.

"I'm Namikaze Minato," he introduced calmly. "I see that you and Junko got caught up in my student's jutsu. Please forgive me for not stopping it in time. Are you alright?"

The child looked between him and Junko before nodding.

"Y-yeah," he said, a bit shakily. "Junko-san protected me. I'm Shisui."

Minato looked down at the girl who was still trying to compose herself. What kind of technique did the young girl have to ward off a Grand Fireball? And so quickly too? It might explain why she was so low on chakra.

"Could you tell me what happened?"

Shisui seemed hesitant to talk with his friend in such a state but nodded.

"We were trying to get out of the forest when I think Junko saw the fireball with her byakugan. She pushed me to the ground and covered me," the Uchiha explained, brows cinched. "Before I knew it, the fire was around us but it didn't touch us."

That didn't explain the whole story but the pair seemed to be completely untouched by the flames unlike the rest of the area. Minato wanted to ask more questions but his team arrived shortly after and Rin quickly came over to tend to the young children which was far more important.

As the children were cared for and Junko recomposed herself, he learned from the pair that they had been training on one of the cliffs above the Nakano river when they had fallen over. Shisui had tried to save Junko but the pair had fallen into the river regardless, explaining their current state. At the very least, Minato was glad that it hadn't been something worse, and the pair were lucky enough to have avoided any fatal injuries. Even though Junko's lack of chakra was still giving him pause.

Minato didn't completely believe their story but his questions would have to come another time as the late afternoon breeze sent the two academy students shivering in their damp clothes. Minato had Obito and Rin take Shisui back to the Uchiha compound while he lifted Junko onto his back to head to the Hyūga compound with Kakashi at his side. She was light on his back as he and Kakashi made their way to her home and before he could ask her anything else, she was out, her soft breaths brushing against his ear.

"How troublesome," his silver-haired student muttered under his breath.

Minato simply chuckled, reminded of a certain Nara. He shifted his grip on the little girl and increased his speed within reasonable limits, and the Hatake easily followed his lead. Her clothes were still damp and the setting sun wasn't doing her any favors, so it would be best for them to get her home as soon as possible.

They reached the walled Hyūga compound within minutes, and after a few words with a clansman on duty, the two made their way to Junko's home which sat past the main building and further into the compound. When they found her house, before either could raise a hand to knock on the door, the little Hyūga's aunt threw it open as if waiting for them.

Or more specifically, Junko.

It was with both alarm and relief that her pale eyes saw his passenger and she rushed them inside before he could say a word. Minato set Junko down in the living room as instructed and the woman helped lie the little girl onto the floor near the low table, setting her head on a cushion. Mei ignored them as she checked over the girl with a professional air and barely shaking hands. Over the time it had taken him and Kakashi to get there, which hadn't been long at all, the girl's condition seemed to take a sudden turn for the worse, a flush overtaking the skin of her face.

"What happened?"

Minato began immediately after introducing himself, hearing the slight quiver in her tone.

"My team and I found Junko-chan and her friend Shisui in the forests near the Nakano River. Apparently, they had fallen off one of the cliffs," Minato explained. "But they were able make their way safely to the river below and walked through the forest where they made contact with us."

The woman looked back to Junko after hearing him and gently brushed her thumb across the child's cheek. Minato could only imagine what the woman was feeling in that moment. He only had moments with his students to compare, like the time Obito received a nasty wound from a rouge-nin they had been tailing early on in their time as a team. Of course, having Rin there had been a blessing but Minato could still remember the brief panic he felt at the sight. Even being a seasoned jōnin, having lost several teammates and friends in the past, there was something different when it was children you were in charge of getting injured.

Minato placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hyūga-san, my student Rin looked at her and healed any injuries she had."

The woman let out a near silent breath and stood tall, and after shrugging off his hand, bowed to him.

"Thank you for everything you've done."

Minato gave a little smile in response. "It was nothing."

He had obviously left out the incident with Obito's Grand Fireball, but he was sure that the woman didn't need anything more to worry about, or any more reason to dislike the Uchiha. Still, his words seemed to have little effect, the faint perturbed expression on her face not wavering; if anything, it only seemed to make it worse. She bowed to the both of them without another word, quickly ushering them back to the door.

Minato had no hard feelings for the woman as she closed the door behind them with a stilted farewell. Kakashi also stared at the closed door for a moment before they made their way back out of the compound, probably to the relief of the clansmen who watched them as they exited.

And although he knew Junko would be alright- her aunt seemed to be medically trained- the little Hyūga would be in his thoughts for days afterwards.

* * *

Minato hadn't the heart to tell Kushina what had happened to Junko, and so that became yet another event they kept from her. It would only add onto her guilty conscience of not seeing the girl since her parents had gone to war, though not for lack of trying. She'd tried to visit the little Hyūga over the course of several weeks when she had become aware of her entry into the academy, but the clansmen on duty would always gave the excuse that she was busy training or away, much to the redhead's chagrin.

Still, things continued as they had been; training his team, going out onto the field at points to weaken their enemies.

And time passed.

Minato came home one day after training to find his wife pacing back and forth through their living room, a trail dug into the rug denoting her stress.

"Is everything alright Kushina?" he asked, rubbing an aching shoulder as he entered her war path.

Her violet eyes darted to him and she rushed him, grabbing onto the front of his vest.

"Minato, I don't know what to do!"

The blond's head rolled as he thought about what she could be possibly talking about. It certainly wasn't anything he had done, having been busy with his team.

"Could you elaborate?"

"About Junko-chan dattebane! She's graduating soon!"

"Didn't you already put your name in the roster?" He set his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm sure Hokage-sama will accept your request."

It wasn't often that a jōnin took on a specific student, though that wasn't to say it never happened; Kakashi had been a similar case as the Sandaime had chosen him to watch over the silver-headed prodigy. Minato looked at her closely, seeing the stress lines between her eyebrows.

"What's there to be worried about?"

She sighed, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

"I haven't interacted with her since she was super small, and didn't once visit after her parents left."

 _So that was it._ Minato could feel Kushina's gloom physically hit him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't have any choice," he said with a shake of his head. "The Cryptanalysis department wouldn't be as strong as it is without you, especially since Kimiko-san is gone. Plus, your seals were vital to the lives of the shinobi going out on the field."

"I know," she said and hid her face in his shoulder, making her voice muffled. "But I haven't been a good godmother to her. She probably doesn't remember me dattebane! And the Hyūga are so restrictive; what if they don't let me be her sensei?"

Minato was silent for a moment. He thought about what he should say and found his words easily as he pulled away to look her in the eye.

"You won't let that stop you. So _when_ you become her sensei," he emphasized with a squeeze of her shoulders, "you'll have to put those feelings aside. She'll be a genin under your care, and you'll have to make sure she's ready for the challenges that exist outside in the world. You won't be able to think of her as just your godchild or Kimiko-san's daughter."

She made a noise of discontent but returned his gaze silently. He offered a smile.

"Didn't you tell me about all the things you wanted to teach her? Like fūinjutsu and other Uzumaki artes?"

"Yeah…"

"Use your bond to Kimiko-san to make a connection; I'm sure everything will be alright."

She seemed to mull over his words before collecting her resolve.

"You're right!" She grinned, pumping her arms. "I don't know why I was even worried. I can do this!"

Minato smiled. "That's the spirit."

Kushina cared deeply and thus worried a lot about those around her, as tough as she liked to act. He knew she was nervous about being a sensei; it was a huge responsibility to shoulder the life of a student under your care, and if they were personally connected to you, it became even heavier. Nevertheless, having several years of experience under his belt, Minato would do his best to help her.

"How about we go to Ichiraku's and go over training plans?"

As if his words had triggered something, her stomach growled and he hid a grin when she glared at him.

"Don't laugh; I've been thinking about this all day dattebane!" She tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the door. "Let's go!"

...

Although he had been a bit worried when Kushina came late for her first meeting with Junko as her sensei, Minato was glad that things had worked out between them. Even if he knew his wife was disheartened that the child didn't remember her. However, having her goddaughter as her student and finally being able to be with her regularly more than made up for that.

Things settled into a routine for him and Kushina. Whenever he would come back from his missions, he'd find Kushina dutifully working on training plans and the like for Junko. They didn't get to spend time with each other as often which was sparse anyways considering how frequently his team went on missions. But with this change they at least saw each other more, however brief, which was a plus.

Everything had seemed to be going well; that is, until he came back from a tense audience with the Hokage. An explosion had erupted in the skies where the internal farmlands were located and their meeting was cut short as the Sandaime had to deal with the unnamed threat.

Minato had dismissed his team, a pit forming in his stomach. He had learned from his years as a ninja, especially as a jōnin, to always trust his gut. Though any ninja or civilian would feel alarmed at the possibility of an attack on the village considering the state of affairs outside Konoha, and so was he to some extent, Minato was worried for a completely different reason.

Kushina had said she was taking Junko on her first d-rank mission sometime this week. And if it happened to fall on today of all days then…

Minato couldn't go to the scene as he was sure both ANBU and the Konoha Police were already there and he didn't want to get in the way. He could've snooped around the jōnin building or simply visited Shikaku, but as there had been no alarms sounded to indicate whether or not it was an attack on the village yet, he decided to head home as his first stop.

Kushina wasn't home.

Minato cleaned out his mission pack, restocked his supplies, and when no alarm sounded after fifteen minutes, he took a shower. The unease he felt did not dissipate, not even when a hawk sounded from the open window in his living room.

 _Intruders captured. Low alert._

The caws sounded twice more with the same coded message before fading away, and Minato let out a quiet breath; that was one thing he no longer had to worry about. However, it didn't relieve his anxiety about his wife and her student, the little pit in his stomach growing with each minute that passed. The day had shifted into the afternoon when Minato decided he'd had enough of waiting. D-rank missions didn't take that long, even if it was just the two of them. He had been ready to go out to ease his worries himself when the source arrived at his door.

Minato rushed to meet her but froze as soon as he saw her. Kushina leaned against their front door staring at her hands, the front of her flak jacket stained with blood. The need to ask her if she was alright was staggering, but it was obvious that something had gone terribly wrong and so he walked over to her slowly. It was never a smart idea to run up on a clearly disturbed ninja.

Her violet eyes were ringed red and unshed tears shined on her lashes as she looked up at him.

"M-minato-" His name came out as a gasp from her lips and he did not restrain himself as went to her. "I almost _killed_ Junko!"

His mind went to the worst place for a split second. Had she lost control of the Kyūbi? But that was impossible- she would never do something like that; she was too strong for that. His thoughts backtracked until it returned to the explosion that had happened early and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, guiding her deeper into their home.

Minato ushered her to get cleaned up, knowing it would help her mental state. Once she returned in new clothes and downcast eyes, he made sure she drank and ate something, coaxing her gently when she refused at first. He didn't badger her with anything until she sat down on their couch with an empty cup of tea and positioned himself on the table in front of her.

"Kushina. What happened to Junko? Does this have anything to do with the explosion earlier?"

She looked down into her cup for a long moment before speaking, unable to meet his eyes.

"It was just supposed to be a simple farming mission," she said, speaking mostly to herself. "Everything was going fine. So why…"

Minato didn't speak, letting her collect her thoughts. She swallowed thickly and finally looked up at him.

"We were just weeding Rio-san's farm on the western edge of the village when Junko started to react to something in the ground. At first, I just assumed that she was allergic to something in the soil but then she…she said she had seen something underground, a line of chakra or something."

 _A line of chakra?_ Minato had no time to think of what that could possibly mean when Kushina's expression became darker.

"It was like her seeing it triggered everything," she said as her eyes narrowed and fell towards the floor. "There was a scream somewhere nearby and immediately I sent Junko to the farmhouse. I didn't want her anywhere near the danger but-"

Kushina's words caught in her throat, her grip around her cup tightening.

"I thought she would be safe," she gasped. "I thought she would be safe there while I took care of the threat but there was another enemy!"

His eyes widened as she returned her gaze to him, new tears shining in her eyes.

"Junko could've died because of my foolish mistake, dattebane!" Kushina's voice trembled as she spoke. "I should've checked!"

Minato reached for her tense hands and cupped them between his own. There was a moment of silence speckled with her tears, and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Junko was the one who made the explosion," she said, unable to look at him. "And when I came to the source, the enemy had her tied up, was choking her, was going to stab her until I-"

She cut herself off but Minato could see the event in his head. Saw the little prodigy tied up and no doubt fighting for her life. He could also assumed by Kushina's words that the enemy who attacked Junko was at the very least critically injured, if not dead. However, that fact alone would not erase the trauma the Hyūga heiress had experienced.

"All while I had been fighting and interrogating one enemy, another had crept into the farmhouse and almost killed Junko," Kushina whispered, folding into herself. "And you should've _seen_ her after everything settled. She was completely out of it but she was able to recall everything that happened, answering every question Uchiha-san asked her like a machine."

It was hard for Minato to picture the little Hyūga so void of life, but she was just a child. She must've fallen into shock. No amount of training or practice could prepare the prodigy for something as intense as an enemy attack, and in the village of all places it was unthinkable.

"I left Junko with her aunt to report to Hokage-sama and..." Kushina paused, her gaze wandering as if replaying memory until she shook her head, "and when I returned, it was like she was back to herself again."

A self-deprecating laugh escaped her, rising in the air between them. "She even tried to make sure I was alright…putting on a smile for me even though I failed her."

"Kushina…." There was so much he could say, assurances and promises on his tongue that things would be alright, but everything that came to mind seemed ineffective as she smiled ruefully at him.

"Mei-san was right...Maybe I got ahead of myself, dattebane."

Minato tightened his hold on her hands.

"You can't take all the blame, Kushina," he pleaded. "No one couldn't have predicted what would happened-"

She cut him off, pulling away with another shake of her head.

"Junko was under my care, and I couldn't protect her."

None of his words seemed to reach her as she walked away, the door to their bedroom clicking with finality. Minato turned and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh, looking down into the hallway. It was probably best to leave her alone for the time being. Kushina would need time to sort through her feelings, and then she'd be able to break through the funk she found herself in. He had known her for years and had the highest belief that she would return to her cheerful and determined self.

While there were many great experiences being a sensei, there were very real and serious situations that could and would happen, especially during the times they were in now. With a case like Junko, it was very complicated considering her age, made even more so with her clan and relation to Kushina herself.

Minato could only hope that things would work out.

…

But the coming weeks were tense.

Though he made sure to take missions closer to home, Minato still rarely saw Kushina. Through the ninja grapevine he had learned the attack that had rocked Kushina and Junko had been an inside job of sorts and not an attack from enemies beyond their borders. Categorized as such, his wife was no doubt wrapped up in meetings since she had been the first to come into contact with them.

He knew in some way she was doing it for Junko's sake as well. Since the other enemy had been completely decimated, and Junko had been the only other person to see her face and interact with her, the village leaders would want the knowledge she held. The more Kushina participated in the investigation, the more time Junko would get to recuperate.

But it became more of an act of avoidance after little more than a week passed. Despite his worry for his wife and her pupil, he had been sent on another mission outside the village and when he returned, it seemed as if nothing had changed. If anything, things seemed to become more strained for Kushina. After dismissing his students for the day to rest, he met up with her at Ichiraku Ramen where she was already sat down, several bowels stacked at her side as she looked over some papers. A notable sign of stress-eating.

That couldn't be good.

Kushina gave a distracted hum at his arrival and rubbed her eyes, looking very tired. He got a glimpse of the papers in her hand as he sat down. It was a report on Junko. He skimmed it briefly; under the observations of Yamanaka Shin, Junko was released for activate duty having a stable mind, though he had also noted trauma from the event had left her skittish at sudden movements and sounds, recommending light training to start.

"How has Junko been doing Kushina?" he asked after giving his order to Teuchi.

Her grip on the papers tightened before she let them fall next to her tower of empty bowls. She sighed, resting her head on top off the counter. They had been together long enough that he could read between the lines.

"You haven't seen her yet?" He frowned.

These sorts of things had lasting impressions on young genin. Kakashi was an exception of course, but Rin and Obito had been pretty shaken after their first encounter with enemy ninja, though they had been much older than the little Hyūga. Nevertheless, it was one of those defining moments for a team, between student and teacher.

Kushina cringed at his tone and sat up straight, turning to him.

"I know, I _know_ , dattebane!" She slammed her fist on the counter, causing the treacherous tower of ramen bowls tilt.

Stopping their fall and giving Teuchi an apology, she sighed, collecting the papers that had scattered at her actions.

Before he could open his mouth she continued, knowing what he was going to say.

"I know it's stupid and unprofessional. I know she's alive. But I can't get the sight of her out of my head. Dead. I just can't. It was just like what I had seen in Uzushio..."

Her gaze fell to the counter and his gaze softened. Kushina had experienced a lot before she came to Konoha. Minato knew some of the stories, not all of them, but in those she had shared not even children had been spared when the fighting reached Uzushiogakure's shores. His parents had died when he was young but he had never experienced anything on the scale that Kushina had; her whole life uprooted, home and family taken away.

"Kushina… maybe you should tell Junko that," he said softly. She looked up at him and he smiled. "It may be hard for you to recall those times, but it would at least help her understand your actions. She's a good kid."

As much as many liked to believe that shinobi were infallible, they were still human beings with emotions, no matter how much they had to repress them in order to carry out their missions. You had the sort that reveled in the fighting, but that certainly wasn't the norm.

Kushina's frown faltered but when she went to speak, she froze. Then Minato felt it too; he had come into contact with her chakra enough to sense it as she neared the ramen shop. Junko. He met eyes with Kushina, and the pure panic in her eyes had him reaching for her before she shunshined away, filling the little shop with smoke.

It took him and Teuchi a moment to get the smoke from their lungs, and by then Junko had walked under the curtain. She stared at him with a blank expression, the veins of her byakugan fading.

"That was Kushina-shishou, wasn't it?" she said with a deadpan voice, and he couldn't help but rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yes. I apologize on Kushina's half. She's been…jumpy since that last mission."

Her blank expression remained and Minato knew that she didn't believe him. Junko sighed, her body visibly tense. She was obviously frustrated that her mentor had been awol and she was smart enough to figure out that Kushina was _actively_ avoiding her, which wasn't the best situation for either.

Junko was silent for a moment before bowing in farewell; but he couldn't let her go with Kushina leaving as her last impression. That would do nothing good for their relationship. He had to try and smooth the tension between them, and though he was sure that her aunt had stayed by her side, he wanted make sure the little girl was alright himself.

"Why don't you stay for a bit?" he asked as she turned to leave.

She paused and looked up at him. He could tell by the expression on her face she wanted to do anything but stay. Still, a smile spread on her face anyways and climbed onto the stool beside him.

"So, how are you feeling Junko-chan? Do you want anything?"

Minato saw the effects of the mission on her face. The biggest change was the still fresh scar that ran over and through her right eyebrow. If he concentrated, he could feel the way her chakra flowed away from her, subconsciously taking stock of her surroundings. There was slight discoloration under her eyes, signaling that she was not getting enough sleep.

"I'm alright, Minato-sensei," she answered immediately with a shake of her head and quickly fell into silence, intertwining her fingers together on her lap.

This would be more difficult than he first thought. Junko reminded him of a newly promoted Kakashi in some ways. His young prodigy had been the same age as well, and the blonde had been a freshly minted jōnin. It had been quite the experience for him. Kakashi had been, and still was, a brilliant student at that age. He saw the same in Junko, though she was more empathetic and sociable than the silver-haired boy as he had seen in her partnership with Obito during their spar.

Still, Kakashi had at least been a little older before he had contacted enemy forces, and by then he also had a lot more experience under his belt. No one expected to be attacked during a _d-rank_ mission _inside_ the village.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy Junko-chan?" he asked. "You can't rush your recovery, especially after what happened."

Her expression instantly shifted, palpable frustration in her tone as she met his eye straight on.

"I am fine. I've already met with Hokage-sama and had my mental evaluation at the hospital."

"All by yourself?"

"Mei-obasan accompanied me to the hospital." Her expression faltered for a second before strengthening. "My report has already been sent to Hokage-sama, and my clan has been notified that I can return to active duty."

Minato blinked. Although one week was the standard resting period for ninja, depending on the severity of the mission and considering her age, he'd think that the little Hyūga would take more time to recover; or at least wait until Kushina contacted her.

Though that choice may have taken longer than necessary.

"Junko-chan, you don't have to return so quickly. You're very young," Minato said seriously. "It's not something you want to jump back into unprepared."

She leveled a blank stare at him, her body tense.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but that isn't something you or anyone else has the right to decide for me." Minato was wide-eyed as he stared, the aggressiveness of her words surprising him despite her calm tone. "Once I received this hitai-ate, I was told that I was given certain responsibilities and was considered an adult of the village. It is not your job to keep that from me."

His brows furrowed. He knew her words did not come from a place of ignorance; she did not appear to be someone who wanted glory and honor from battle. And her words were no doubt from what her teachers had told her in the academy as he had heard the very same ones when he was a student. She wasn't a prodigy for nothing; she reminded him of Kakashi in that way as well. A bit headstrong and always pushing themselves. Plus, with the expectations placed on her by her clan, Minato assumed that she had no choice.

And he asked her as much.

"While my clan has its own expectations for me, I have my own purpose as well, separate from theirs. I wouldn't have worked so hard if I didn't."

There was such honesty in her answer that Minato straightened and really looked at her. Just what could she be working towards? Especially if it didn't involve her clan? Not only that, but in the silence that stretched after her words, her eyes seem to age before him. There was something lurking there, something dark that had no place existing within a five-year-old. A heaviness, something haunted in the gaze she leveled at the counter in front of her.

"Why are you in such a hurry Junko-chan?"

Minato's tone was soft as he looked down at her, and Junko jerked away from him even as she returned his gaze. Her stare was wide, letting him get a good look at the amber in her pale eyes. His brows wrinkled as her eyes turned glassy, her lips parting to answer, but she shook her head instead and looked away from him again. Her chakra seemed to shrivel up, shrinking inward until he couldn't feel it at all, as though she was trying to keep him from seeing her.

"Junko-chan?"

She blinked quickly and shook her head again, her chakra returning to normal. She jumped from her stool and bowed, hiding her face from him.

"I'm sorry but I need to get going," Junko said taking a step back, the fact that she was trying to get away from him not unnoticed. "You'll probably see Kushina-shishou long before I do, so please let her know that…I'm sorry if I did something wrong, and for whatever Mei-obasan said to her."

Any word he tried to say died on his tongue as she abruptly turned and fled, leaping back onto the rooftops and away from him. Minato sighed, food forgotten. This was getting more and more complicated. Just as Kushina had her hang-ups, Junko was a trove of secrets and stress that no five-year-old should have.

She and Kakashi were more alike the more he thought about it. Not the same of course, but there were similarities. Kakashi had lost both parents when he was very young and Junko's parents had left when she was even younger than she was now, and there was no telling when or if they would come back. The stress of not knowing their well-being must've been hard on the girl. Both had also became genin at a young age and were surely prodigies, though Junko's situation was more complicated as she came from a very renowned clan.

As Minato wondered what he could do for her and Kushina, another familiar prodigy emerged under the curtain, looking around curiously before meeting his eye.

"Ah, looking for Junko-chan?" he asked friendly as Shisui looked up at him, recognizing him after a second.

"Yes, Minato-sensei," the young Uchiha nodded. "She seemed…off the other day when my team and I ran into her. I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

A smile spread across Minato's face. It was nice to hear that someone else cared for her as well. And thus an idea appeared in his head.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked. The boy blinked at the unexpected question, but answered after a moment.

"She almost used her Jūken on our friend Noburu when he startled her," he said and Minato's eyes widened. "And I see Kushina-san in the compound a lot so they aren't training as much, are they?"

That was more than worrying. Junko wasn't doing as well as she'd like others to think she was. Nevertheless, the young Uchiha prodigy was accurate in his observations and Minato nodded.

"They seemed to have come to a misunderstanding," Minato explained. "Though Junko is having a hard time finding Kushina to work things out."

The jōnin could see the cogs turning in the Uchiha's head at the new information.

"I see," Shisui nodded with a slight smile. "Thanks!"

The boy ran off soon afterwards, and a smile spread across Minato's face as he turned to his cooling ramen, knowing that something good would come of this.

And in just the next day, he found the little Hyūga and his wife sitting at the table talking over training plans. The young Hyūga had shot him apologetic looks from across their dinner that night and he just sent her a smile in understanding, no harm done. He did not ask what happened, enjoying the peace that had returned to the pair. It would be a private thing for them to have, a precious moment between student and mentor.

And for the moment, it looked as though everything would turn out fine.

...

Still, over time Minato would keep a close eye on Junko, unable to get that haunted look out of his mind even as she laughed and smiled with his wife, and trained with him and his team. He had caught several glimpses of it, the darkness that she hid behind her smiles and polite gestures.

Minato _knows_ it wasn't a trick of the light when he witnesses it fully in the argument between her and her mother, something that he had thought would be impossible considering the length of their separation. The shock and hurt in Junko's eyes before she rushes out the door with Riku sticks with him, even after the front door shuts behind them.

Minato looked between the two women remaining.

"May I ask what that was about?"

Neither seemed to hear him. Kimiko was the closest to him, silently staring down at the spot where Junko had been standing just a few moments prior before her escape. Minato looked to Kushina who was staring at Kimiko's back in resignation. Her lips were pressed tightly together, brows furrowed, the beginning of an argument on her tongue. He was familiar with the look.

"You won't be able to hide it from her forever, Kimi." Her voice was quiet, almost pleading. "Junko-chan has gone through a lot. She can handle this."

"But she shouldn't have to," Kimiko responded, just as quietly. "I've already tampered with her life enough by agreeing to what the Hyūga elders wanted. Any more would just be cruel."

Kushina stepped forward. "You did what you thought was best. I mean… you and Daichi-san almost didn't come back."

Kimiko's eyes darkened as she finally lifted her eyes and turned towards the Uzumaki. Kushina stared back, a fierce look on her face.

"Besides, I promised that I'd be there for the both of you! Just let me help dattebane!"

Thinking on it, though she had been his senior when he had been in the academy, Minato did not know much about the Senju woman. He was sure that Kushina had a deeper understanding of the woman and her reservations about her only child. However, he felt as if he had a good understanding of Junko, and if this was about her, he had a few things he wanted to say.

"I may be an outsider to this situation," Minato spoke up, causing both women to breaking their staring contest and turn to him. "But having trained and interacted with Junko personally, she's exceptionally smart and inquisitive, much more than a regular child. I'm certain that she's thinking about what happened and is trying to come up with a solution as we speak. Even if she doesn't know what's going on."

Kushina smiled at his observation, a fond expression on her face. "She has a habit of involving herself in other people's business, especially those she cares about."

Minato nodded, turning back to Kimiko who stared at him with a questioning gaze.

"What I'm getting at is whether you want to keep it from her or not won't stop Junko from thinking and worrying about it. She's very persistent."

Kimiko sighed and moved back the kitchen table and sat down heavily in a chair.

"That girl…" she muttered under her breath. "She's changed so much, grown so fast…I can barely recognize her sometimes, though I guess that's to be expected."

Kushina stepped forward slowly. "See what I'm saying? Junko-chan might figure out sooner or later, so why not tell her? Besides, you haven't heard anything from them yet right? Nothing may come from this."

But Kimiko shook her head.

"Still…I can't do that to her. Dealing with the Hyūga is enough; I don't want to add any more problems on top of that."

"That's a part of her family, you can't just ignore it," Kushina said, frustration in her tone. "Like I said, I won't let anything happen to her. And Minato will help too."

Minato didn't know what he was being dragged into but nodded all the same. He also cared for the little prodigy, seeing her as another one of his students. Thinking on all that had transpired, he assumed things were happening with her Senju heritage. There were not many with the Senju name left, especially not in the village, but their influence was strongly prevalent in Konoha and the Land of Fire as a whole, upheld by the clans that had split from it. Not being a part of a clan himself, he could only feel pity for Junko who was stuck between two. He wondered what they could possibly want from the little girl when Kimiko spoke again.

"I appreciate the sentiment but… I stand by my decision."

The other woman continued even when Kushina opened her mouth to refute, a sad smile on her face.

"If there is the slimmest chance I can prevent her from having the childhood that I had, I'll take it. You have to understand that, Shina."

Her words made Kushina freeze, causing Minato to turn to her worriedly. She crossed her arms over her chest, almost holding herself as she looked at Kimiko through lowered lashes.

"But is letting the Hyūga train her into the ground really any better?" Her voice was low and unsure, unlike herself.

But Kimiko was calm and resolute as she responded. "A hundred-fold."

Silence stretched after her words. The secret the two women kept was even deeper than Minato had initially believed, yet he had no time to dissect them when Kimiko abruptly clapped her hands, as if dispelling the negative vibes in the air.

"Enough of that talk," she said, an easy-going smile now on her face, like nothing had happened. "I see that there are still no Namikaze-Uzumaki babies running around yet; what's with that?"

Minato felt heat rise onto his cheeks and Kushina's face glowed as red as her hair.

"You can't just change the subject like that, dattebane!"

Kimiko grinned. "I just did. So…?"

If anything, the woman was very good at diverting attention. Kushina was gaping like a fish and so Minato, after cleaning his throat a couple of times, replied.

"W-well, with the war and training our teams, there really isn't time for that, Kimiko-san."

She rose from her seat and walked over to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"That's a shame. Still, if you _were_ to have a kid, have you thought of any names yet?"

"Don't start with that again Kimi!"

* * *

After her parents returned, Junko's work load increased. Minato saw her less often and he was sure those two things were no mere coincidence. He had certainly heard enough from Kushina to know that the little Hyūga was swamped with work, too much for a genin and certainly too much for a child. There had been a significant shift in their training, her regimen altered so that Kushina was forced to bend to the will of the Hyūga clan leaders.

Kushina could get away with taking Junko out on missions which would take precedence as she was her mentor after all. However, everyone who knew her realized that the Hyūga prodigy's prowess was being wasted on simply doing d-rank missions, though the pair were rarely given anything else. Her ability to learn new techniques and take things from theory to practice effectively was something the clan elders seemed to be taking advantage of for as long as they could, even if it meant keeping her off the frontlines to further develop her skills. Perhaps due to her status or bloodline, but that was just one of his assumptions.

Minato didn't have much time to think about it when things with his own team took priority, as much as he wanted to be there for his wife and Junko. Besides, despite the clash with her mother, the girl was full of smiles and inquisitive questions the next time he saw her, as if nothing ever happened- very much like her mother. Still, it's not something he forgets so easily, but if there was one quality Minato was most impressed by the Hyūga heiress, it was the way she bounced back from bad situations.

But he also couldn't overlook the times where her rare mischievous side appeared, at which the other child prodigy in their little ragtag group often suffered the consequences.

Today was one of those days.

Minato stood on the sidelines alongside Rin as they watched the scene before them unfold, Kushina gone to collect the lunches she had left at home. Obito was almost glowing with excitement as he stood beside Junko, who stared at Kakashi with a patient smile on her face. The Hatake on the other hand was less than pleased with the results of their spar, the visible features on his face tensed in reluctance.

"Ninja should stick to their word, isn't that right Kakashi-senpai?" she said, her tone innocent and her smile becoming less so.

"Right, Kakashi- _senpai_?" Obito tutted after her, causing the Hatake to glare heatedly at him.

This had come about after their final spar of the morning. Just before then, the Uchiha had made the bold claim that this was the day that he was going to win his match against Kakashi. Obito had also backed up his claim with a dare; that if he won their match, the Hatake would have to do anything he wanted. Whether it was because of his own confidence or hubris, Kakashi had agreed; after all, Obito had always made that claim, and in all of the time they had been on a team together, he had never proven it.

That was until today.

They were both dirty, their match having been one of their rougher spars. There were several cuts in both boys' clothing and a blooming bruise was starting to form on Obito's face, but that did nothing to stop the wide grin on his face. As his mentor, Minato was both proud and amazed at the amount of work and thought the Uchiha had put into this spar. Instead of using all his energy to get the best of Kakashi, he had slowed down, taking his time to evaluate the other and responded in kind. He was like a new kind of person.

Kakashi had still gotten the best of him for a duration of the fight until the Uchiha had the chance to retaliate, going against every expectation that both Minato and Kakashi had for him. Obito was able to get the other boy to the ground and held him there with a kunai to the throat. The silver-haired boy had no room to move or perform a substitution as the Uchiha pressed the blade close to his neck, causing a tear in the fabric of his mask and drawing a thin line of blood.

There had been stunned silence, the Uchiha unmoving until Minato called the match in his favor.

At Minato's call, Obito had jumped back with a grin and a whoop, beaming down at Junko who smiled back. Kakashi rose, and reluctantly formed the reconciliation seal with Obito's outstretched hand. Minato could tell that the Hatake was surprised at this turn of events as he looked at his teammate, though the boy's expression flattened as he caught sight of the exchange between the Uchiha and the Hyūga.

After the surprise wore off, Minato remembered that Junko had pulled Obito to the side before the match began and they had spoke in hushed tones that he couldn't hear. Though he had seen the reactions of the young Uchiha after listening to whatever Junko had said. First a grimace, then a pout. The look on Junko's face had been almost reprimanding as she said something else and his face had fallen before coming back more determined, giving her a nod. Just what had she told him?

Whatever it was, Kakashi was now suffering the consequences of Obito's grand plan. The Hatake sighed, staring blankly at the dastardly duo in front of him before sighing.

" _Fine._ What do you want me to do?"

It would be on that day that Kakashi forever regretted agreeing to anything spawned from the minds of Junko Hyūga and Obito Uchiha, as for the next day the Hatake had been forced to wear a bright green jumpsuit, reminiscent of a certain eternal rival who sometimes crashed in on his team's training sessions.

At the end of that week, Minato asked Junko what she had told the Uchiha as she helped him prepare dinner.

"Obito-senpai tends to run into me often on my days off, so I make him train with me." She paused to cast a look at the doorway where Kushina had gone to run one last errand at the jōnin building. "Don't tell shishou."

Minato blinked before chuckling. That sounded much like the Uchiha, but he hadn't known the pair trained together without the rest of them; no wonder they were so close.

"It'll be a secret between the two of us," he winked and she grinned at him. "So what did you tell him before the spar?"

"I reminded him of some tips and gave him some motivation." Her pale eyes glimmered playfully. "I also threatened to tell shishou who really ruined the herbs in her garden if he messed up."

Minato laughed sheepishly; she was certainly his wife's student.

…

Months passed; they still trained together but not as often, and yet between the laughs and smiles she shared with him and his team, he still caught glimpses of the shadows in her eyes.

Minato was sitting at home, a hot summer day in which he had given his students and himself the day off to recuperate after a mission outside Konoha. He was relaxing on the couch rereading one of his favorite books when he felt the seals on his front door shift to allow entry.

The seals were a cautionary mechanism in case anyone with ill intentions tried to break in. Only those he trusted knew the about them and therefore were allowed entry, while those not recognized by the seal could only enter if with a trusted person. Kushina thought it was a bit much, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Junko shuffled into the living room along with a guest, Uchiha by the dark hair and wide collar shirt he wore. He was smaller than the already small Hyūga and followed in her shadow closely.

"Good afternoon, Minato-sensei," the genin said tiredly as she plopped down unceremoniously near the coffee table in the room, her friend remaining standing.

"Same to you," he responded, chuckling faintly as the usually poised prodigy dropped her head onto the table. "I thought you were training with Kushina today?"

"This _is_ a part of training," she mumbled. She sighed, shaking her head before sitting properly, gesturing for the little boy in her shadow to sit beside her.

"This is Itachi, Mikoto-san's son," she introduced, and the Uchiha child gave a quick bow before sitting down next to her.

"Thank you for having me," he said, softly but clearly, and the blonde jōnin nodded.

Kushina had told him of Junko's friendship with the Uchiha heir, but to see it in person was interesting considering the clash that sometimes came between the two clans. It made sense considering her friendship with Shisui and weird camaraderie with Obito; Junko did not exactly follow expectation. Minato had also heard from his wife that the two heirs got along well and the young Uchiha even looked up to the girl as a mentor.

It showed in the way the boy's attention drifted between the blonde and the genin, paying close attention to the Hyūga more often than not.

"Kushina made me 'liberate' Itachi-kun from his training," Junko explained.

"Liberate?"

"Apparently it was to check my stealth, and how well I could 'retrieve a teammate' without being caught."

Kushina's teaching method was a bit bizarre but fitting, and since Junko's clan training had ramped up, she'd had to get creative. Junko was still a young child despite her skill; Kushina wouldn't go too rough, though Minato had a feeling that the little Hyūga could meet those expectations as well, or at least try to.

"I'm assuming it went well?" He noted the grimace of her face with a sympathetic smile.

"Well, yes, but I almost had a heart attack when Fugaku-san came back as I was retreating with Itachi from their backyard," she shuddered, reaching up to pull her hitai-ate from around her head.

"Shishou said she would handle the aftermath, but I think she was just wanted to hang out with Mikoto-san."

Minato chuckled, seeing what his wife had done. The little Hyūga looked _tired._ As a responsible mentor, Kushina was adamant about giving recovery days, but he knew that with her new clan duties Junko still worked during those times, even if not physically. It wasn't in her body language, she had regained her poised demeanor, but he could see the fatigue in her eyes, the little darkness underneath her eyelids. Not just physical fatigue but mental.

And he wasn't the only one who saw it either.

"Is there anything you want to do Itachi-kun?" she asked as she turned to the silent boy.

The Uchiha heir looked down, thinking silently for a moment, and then returned his gaze.

"I'm fine with just reading something," he said quietly. Junko blinked.

"Are you sure? I know I just took you away from training. I could show you some things if you want."

Minato saw the desire in Itachi's dark eyes, curiosity shining in them, but the Uchiha heir shook his head instead.

"I've been training a lot with Shisui when he's around and with Otou-sama. But it's important to rest when you can, right Koko-chan?"

The blond hid a smile at the nickname as he watched their interaction. Junko's eyes widened then softened and she lifted a hand to pat his head.

"You are very correct Itachi-kun."

Junko crossed her arms in thought before snapping her fingers. She pulled a storage scroll from her pouch and laid it out on the table and Minato leaned forward to catch a glimpse. It appeared she'd gotten the multi-scroll down, several sealing matrices evenly spaced on the fabric. These scrolls were meant to hold many things of the same type, and in this one it looked as though she had sealed many books. Her tiny neat script covered much of the extra space with details of what each individual seal contained, far enough to not interfere.

"The last time I came over to your house I made some notes as I watched you train," she said, unsealing a nice sized notebook.

The first thing Minato noticed was the small drawing of the Uchiha heir on the cover. The boy in question was wide eyed as he took it from her hand and instantly flipped it open. From his position on the couch, Minato could see some of what she had written, and there were diagrams. Many, many diagrams. She had even taken the time to define terms that the young boy might not be familiar with in great detail.

Junko definitely didn't do anything by half-measures.

"I wrote about your chakra production levels and what progress I can see, and areas that you may want to improve on," she explained and lightly tapped under his chin so he would look at her. "Don't go overboard though. They're just preliminary notes and will change as you grow and train more. You shouldn't take them as gospel as what you should do. I also used Shisui and Obito-senpai as a reference for notes on fire jutsu, so I'm not sure if it'll help you specifically. You'll definitely want to do that with either Mikoto-san or your father."

Itachi blinked up at her, eyes still wide. For a few seconds, he seemed at a loss for words.

"Ah…thank you so much, Koko-chan!"

"It's no problem. The greatest weakness and strength a ninja has is themselves," Junko said as she rolled up her scroll with a grin on her face, looking more lively than she had been.

By this point, Minato had put his book down and leaned forward as she spoke.

"While having great intellect, strength, and powerful jutsu makes a shinobi strong, if one isn't in tune with themselves, all that stuff crumbles and becomes meaningless, and you'll just end up destroying yourself. So be careful, alright?"

At Itachi's nod, Minato spoke up.

"Very true, Junko-chan," Minato said, and Junko glowed at the praise, if only a little. "You'd do well to listen to her, Itachi-kun."

The Uchiha heir looked at the both of them and nodded, a resolute expression on his face.

"I understand, Koko-chan, Minato-sensei."

Minato offered the pair of prodigies a seat on the couch and lunch, listening to their chatter from the kitchen as he prepared simple sandwiches and lemonade for them. With every day that passed, Junko fascinated him; she continually went beyond for others, despite her own responsibilities with her clan and to her well-being. The more he saw this, the more he came to the conclusion that it had something to do with the unspoken burdens she held. Minato didn't have the whole picture- and he wasn't haughty enough to believe he did just because of her youth- but the more he watched her, pieces slowly fell into place.

Her relationships, the people she seemed to focus on the most, all pointed to something.

However, he wouldn't worry about that today.

Minato returned to the living room where they all sat and relaxed, comforted by the summer afternoon winds that blew in from the open window. The blond had returned to his book after they finished their meal and enjoyed the peaceful silence, but it wasn't long until he felt a weight press lightly against his side. When he looked down, Junko was leaning against him, her empty glass clasped between her hands. Her eyes were closed and her breath came out evenly, face relaxed in sleep.

He met eyes with Itachi who had looked from the notebook at the same time and they came to a consensus simultaneously. Minato carefully removed the glass from her hands, pausing when Junko moved in her sleep before settling, curling fully against his side. The Uchiha reached out and took it from his hand, setting it on the table in front of them so the blond wouldn't jostle her anymore. Minato smiled at the heir who smiled back, albeit a bit timidly, as they sent fond looks at the little Hyūga between them and returned to their reading.

The trouble-prone Junko had become yet another one of his precious people, and as Minato had found, she was precious to many. And whatever may be lurking out there to harm her would have a very difficult time doing so; he would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited** : September 15th, 2017

Sorry for the wait! This interlude gave me some trouble; it doesn't have as much _new_ content as I wanted but since Minato was in the background for a lot of scenes I wanted to explore his psyche on those. I hope you guys liked it anyways.

More importantly, _For a Chance at Happiness_ is a year old now! Excuse my language but HOLY SHIT; I never imagined it to receive so much attention when I first started, let alone hundred and thousands of people paying attention to it.

And so, as always, a sincere thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story so far, both new and old. And also to all the lurkers; I appreciate you too!

-Since this chapter has been plenty long already, I'm just going to address one thing before ending this chapter which is how some people were annoyed at how Junko didn't show any resentment towards her mother for her actions.

Despite her foreknowledge and adult mentality, a part of Junko is still a child. She spent so long missing them and although being left in the dark sucks, she just wants to be at peace with them. That doesn't mean there won't be tension between Junko and Kimiko, but for now, our little main character wants her parents to be _happy._ Besides, she won't be able to bear all these 'responsibilities' she's placed on herself forever, and it will all come to a head in time.

 ******* Furthermore, since this is a new year of _For a Chance at Happiness_ , I'm going to (try to) make these A/Ns more concise (and less spoiler-ly). If you really want a question answered, please add it to the end of your review if you can so I can see them more specifically and reply back in a PM. However, if it is from someone I cannot reply to directly, or many people asked the same question, I will still add it to the end.

That being said, goodbye for now.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

Chapter 27: Of Changing Times


	31. Of Changing Times

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 27: Of Changing Times_

* * *

The winter months melted away for spring then came back around, and in the year that passed, many things happened.

I learned in March that Noburu's baby sister was born, lovingly named Tenten. Considering she was just a baby, I could not confirm or deny if she was the very same from canon, though it wasn't as if there were many others running around with the name 'Tenten'. Plus, the timing was too perfect for her not to be; as hazy as my memory was, I didn't think canon covered much of her background, and in this reality, anything was possible.

It wasn't the most startling of realizations, but it was certainly something I hadn't expected.

Neji was born in July and though I hadn't the chance to meet him, I was able to sneak updates from Hizashi who had become my mentor in all things clan related. I turned six in August which was a wild affair with the combination of Mother and Kushina's efforts. It more than made up for the fact that I had missed the party for Kakashi's promotion to jōnin, though I had bought him those clawed gloves I had seen in the Fujioka's weapon shop as a gift.

I didn't know how he felt about them but he did take them, albeit very reluctantly.

However, the biggest news came near the end of the year when Mikoto announced her second pregnancy in November. I had heard the news from Kushina since I did not have much time to visit the Uchiha as often with my new schedule. Learning that had almost given me a heart attack, but the look of wonder on Itachi's face when he told me on one of my days off was achingly heartwarming.

It was both the easiest and hardest year of my life; the training was constantly rigorous but in that time, I hadn't experienced any life-threatening scenarios. So it wasn't all bad, even with all the pregnancies and births going on around me.

Life after Father returned from the hospital was a gauntlet of change as well. My life was split between training with Kushina and learning the ins and outs of clan politics, which didn't lend itself to spending time with him as he recovered. As much as I wanted to stay by his side, I dutifully went to every meeting and training session that was scheduled for me, leaving Mother to take care of him by herself. Although, that wasn't exactly true; Aunt Mei still came around whenever she wasn't working at the hospital or helping my other aunt Natsumi recover from her pregnancy, who remained a mystery as my schedule didn't allow such leisure.

It had been…difficult seeing Father in such a way, the first few months being the hardest. His surgery had been a success and the medical staff was able to repair the damage done to his eye socket, replacing the stolen eye with a glass one. Besides, that wasn't even the most severe injury he had and I hadn't the heart to ask either of my parents or Aunt Mei for the details. Father wasn't the tall mountain of a man that I remembered from before his departure. Of course, I knew that things would be different all things considered, I wasn't naïve, but _how_ different was blinding.

The injuries to his right leg and the damages he sustained to his rib cage made it hard for him to walk, needing the assistance of a cane to get around. By the time he was starting his post-surgery rehab, I was already deeply entrenched into the affairs of the clan and training, and couldn't accompany him to his appointments. Although I didn't want to admit it, the clan meetings I was forced to sit in were a nice distraction from how worst things could've turned out, as much as it was also a reminder of what could happen if I didn't meet the elders' expectations.

Kushina was not at all happy about the change in my clan duties but there was nothing she could do to change it. The clan wasn't willing to put up with another stint of me not having a stable sensei, and would make sure my training was not stilted again after that first time. So instead, the Uzumaki woman took to sabotaging training sessions whenever she could.

It was both exasperating and interesting to see what clever ways she could derail our meetups within acceptable means, 'acceptable' being loosely defined in her terms. She would make me work on my espionage and evasion skills by having Team Minato chase me around the village when they were around and had me pulling pranks on the patriarch of the Uchiha clan. It wasn't the worst, and sometimes I enjoyed being able to do something other than train but Obito, and Kakashi surprisingly enough, always took their tasks way too seriously.

Though if given the choice, I'd rather try to evade the Hatake's excellent nose instead of hearing Hideyoshi talk uninterrupted for almost two hours straight.

...

A yawn threatened to crawl out of my throat as I sat between Hiashi and Hizashi on a low table in seiza, the clan head's voice coming in an uninteresting drawl about the recent changes in the war. Things had been rather stagnant as of late, scattered skirmishes happening throughout the winter months. But now that it was the new year, he and the other elders assumed that the fighting would return full force soon as the snow was melting away faster than normal. And this time, Konoha would get the upper hand.

Although the meetings were informative, they were painfully monotonous.

"And that concludes today's meeting," Hideyoshi said and closed the folder in front of him, just as my legs finished going completely numb.

 _Thank God._

I trailed behind the long strides of the twins when we were formally dismissed, politely ignoring the words they exchanged. When they split, I followed Hizashi to the open courtyard where Riku was waiting underneath a lone tree. In the passing year he'd had a substantial growth spurt as well, his body now towering over mine as I stood a few inches short of four feet tall. If one didn't know his goofball personality, he could come off as a very imposing canine. Not that he couldn't be; Obito knew that more than anyone.

His head popped up at my presence, but seeing the older Hyūga with me caused him to drop his head moodily onto his paws. I sent him a sympathetic smile. The poor dog had been waiting for me all morning, but Hizashi still had to evaluate my skill with the jūken before I could leave the main building.

"Begin."

At his signal I ran through the standard kata, following up with the Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms at his count. I controlled my breathing, muscles tensing and relaxing in every inhale and exhale as I struck the air.

Two strikes then four.

Four strikes then eight. Each strike quicker than the last.

Eight then sixteen.

Sixteen to thirty-two.

He had me perform the technique several more times in quick succession, over and over again, until he was satisfied and I was a sweating mess. As I fought to catch my breath, he spoke.

"Your reaction time has improved from your last evaluation and your chakra production is solid," he nodded after a moment, his byakugan fading.

"Thank you, Hizashi-sensei," I wheezed and fought to stabilize my breathing.

Placing my hands on my waist, I took a few breaths and regulated my chakra to lessen the fatigue I felt. The jūken was both physically and spiritually intensive, and so you needed excellent chakra control and muscular strength to sustain and follow through each strike. I didn't have much muscular prowess, being a six-year-old girl, but I was able to circumvent most of my shortcomings with chakra. Although that also had its downsides since it expended chakra, the drain was worth it if it meant I didn't get overpowered. Besides, I had enough to spare considering my weird reserves.

Furthermore, in the past year Hizashi had helped me fine-tune my strikes with the jūken to an almost scary level, so that not a single strike used any more chakra than necessary. It would also help me keep my reserves up in case I needed to perform ninjutsu or activate seals. Often the man would be my only sparring partner in clan training and so I had gotten the hang of fighting people much larger than I was.

However, all the training and discipline in the world couldn't help with the physical fatigue.

"I will see you in two days for our normal training. Your next evaluation will be next week, same time, _"_ Hizashi said in dismissal.

"Understood. Give my regards to Natsumi-obasan and Neji-kun," I replied and he nodded before taking his leave, no doubt wanting to be with his infant son and wife more than with me.

Finally, I was able to drag my weary body out of the courtyard and into the compound proper, Riku faithfully following at my side.

* * *

I found myself at home soon enough and Mother greeted me immediately as I walked through the threshold to the living room.

"Welcome home Junko-chan," she smiled, rising from her seat at the low table with Father. "You look tired; today was your evaluation, wasn't it?"

I nodded, taking comfort in the way her hands combed through my damp bangs. The clash between Mother and I had been muted after that day, put on hold so we could focus our energies on the man we cared about. It stood above everything else in our minds, even though that unnamed threat continued to hang over me; it wasn't as though I hadn't felt that sort of thing before.

"Hizashi-sensei said that my skills are still improving, so we haven't run into any roadblocks with my progression yet," I replied, smiling as Riku padded over to where Father was seated.

If there was one thing I was grateful for, it would have to be Riku's presence through everything. Although he disliked the fact that I had to spend so much time with the clan, he loyally tolerated the twins and the elders. He was even helpful with Father's recovery; sometimes while I would study in my room, Riku would go and sit with him silently on the back porch. It made it easier for me to focus, knowing that Father had a companion while Mother was busy with other things since she couldn't be with him always.

"With how much he puts you through, I would certainly hope so," Father's voice rumbled as he gave the pooch a few scratches. "If you are up to it, you should get cleaned up and join us Junko."

Nodding at Father's suggestion and giving another smile to Mother, I dragged my tired body down the hallway and to the bathroom where towels and clothes were already waiting for me. I quickly showered, hoping to spend some time with my parents before I went into the village to run some last minute errands and recovered for the rest of the day.

Time was a very valuable resource after all.

Drying off and slipping on the burgundy dress Mother had laid out for me, I returned to my parents who had relocated to the back porch with a tray of snacks. I took a cushion beside Father and Riku as Mother moved behind me, brandishing a brush. Ever since they had come home, she always wanted to brush my hair and dress me up whenever she could, and I let her do it without complaint.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as she combed through my waist-length hair with her fingers first, using her chakra to pull the water from my damp strands. It was a neat trick, one I had asked her to teach me but she always put it off, saying she'd teach me when I was older.

I think she just liked being difficult.

Once she was finished, she brushed it into a high ponytail and tied it with a ribbon.

"You're so cute," Mother gushed happily, giving me a quick squeeze.

I gave her my thanks and she moved back towards the house to put the brush away. She took the empty tray on her way, sending me an amused look as she left seeing as I had cleared it by myself while she was busy with my hair.

What can I say? I'm a growing girl.

"I'm glad that your hair has grown so much," Father commented as I leaned against him.

"Why is that?"

"It means that instead of messing with my hair, your mother gets to play with yours."

I giggled, eyeing the low ponytail his hair was brushed into. It was draped over his shoulder and tied off with a similiar colored ribbon.

"I don't think having another head to mess with will stop her tou-chan."

"She is absolutely right about that," Mother said as she returned, hugging us both close from behind and giving us kisses on the cheek.

...

For a few hours, the four of us simply enjoyed the cool outdoors, looking out into the backyard and talking about nothing in particular- I might've dozed off for a bit. Father had been surprised that I had cared about the upkeep of the garden when he was finally able to come home from the hospital but he was happy to see it flourish despite his absence. Since he was still recovering, he couldn't work in the garden like he used to and so I continued in his stead even amongst my other duties.

Some of the hibernating buds were beginning to bloom already despite it still being January, reminding me that I needed to head over to the Yamanaka shop to pick up an order I had made last week. Much to Mother's disappointment and my own, I rose from my comfortable seat between her and Father.

"I need to stop by Yamanaka Flowers before it gets too late," I said. "Do you need me to pick up anything from the market?"

Mother sighed but stood as well, walking with me to the kitchen to get a list from the table.

"You never just stop and relax, do you?"

Really, it was a rhetorical question and I could only smile and give her a shrug in response.

With the list in hand, I donned my normal equipment and jacket, Riku reluctantly rising from his comfortable position to follow me out of the house. Without the distraction of my parents' presence, I let my mind wander to heavier topics. The snow was already starting to melt away from a weighty winter and a certain tension was in the air, as though people could feel the conflict coming to a boil beyond our walls. We couldn't be too far from a resolution, could we? I remembered that the Kannabi Bridge mission was the turning point for the war; the only question was when.

Strengthening my stride and squaring my shoulders, those thoughts faded as I was met with the bustle of the Konoha marketplace. Children ran about playing and laughing before being reined in by their mothers. Young and old shinobi ran about performing their duties. It was nice to see such life, and it gave me something to focus on before I could fall into those dark thoughts too deep.

I made it to the flower shop just in time and Riku remained outside as he hated the over-powering smell and was a bit too big for the shop anyways. I was met by Inoichi for a change, who stood behind the counter and greeted me with a smile as I entered.

"Good afternoon, Inoichi-sensei," I said, pulling an order slip from my pouch.

He took it from my hand, only having to gaze at it for less than a second before nodding.

"To you as well. My nephew tells me you come here a lot," he said conversationally as he moved to grab the order I had placed.

Inoichi, busy with his team, was frequently absent from the shop and so I found myself doing business with Minoru from the academy more often than not. However, we didn't talk all too often unless it was about an order I had placed or what new things they had in stock.

"Is that so?" I asked, eyeing a new pair of gardening shears and snagging them before returning to the counter. "I didn't think he noticed me all that much."

"Someone like you is hard not to notice," he replied with a hum.

The older man lifted a large bag of fertilizer onto the counter, along with small pouches of seeds.

"I can call someone to help you with this if you'd like," he offered, taking the shears to ring them up as well with my other things.

I smiled gratefully but shook my head and handed him the money owed. "I can take care of it myself. I wouldn't want to burden anyone."

Reaching into my pouch, I pulled out my storage scroll and unrolled it face-down on top of the huge bag. With a small burst of chakra, I felt the seal matrix 'open' and absorb the bag inside it before closing. I grabbed the scroll, closing it with a flick of my wrist- Kushina had taught me that, functional and stylish- and took the smaller items to stash them in my pouch.

Inoichi's blond brows rose in interest and amusement at the display.

"That reminds me, Junko-san," he said and grabbed a scroll from underneath the counter. "I have something for Kushina-san; if you could give it to her the next time the two of you meet, I'd really appreciate it."

I took it from his outstretched hand, subduing my curiosity as I smiled politely. It came as no surprise that the two communicated frequently since Kushina still sent things for Noburu to practice with to work on his fūinjutsu.

"It's no problem, Inoichi-sensei," I replied, stashing it away as well.

What could Kushina be planning now?

Bidding the Yamanaka head goodbye, I stepped back into the outside world and Riku stood alert at my return.

"We have a detour to make before we get home."

Before going to Kushina's, I ran to the proper markets to pick up some last minutes things for Mother, then made my way to the Uzumaki-Namikaze household. I enjoyed the cool air as I resumed my walk through the village with a bag hanging off my shoulder, filled with goodies. I absentmindedly handed Riku a treat I had bought for him, thinking about all the things I had to do. I had to get ready for my next evaluation as there was always the chance that Hideyoshi or the other elders could join in. Besides, I had read up on everything I could about bōjutsu but I hadn't the opportunity to put it to practice. I had to find a good shop that sold bō staffs but with the additional tasks I had been given, that quest was pushed to the back burner.

Still, it wasn't a bad idea to get started on it; there had been talks as of late about the chūnin exams coming up around the beginning of summer. I was unsure whether or not I was prepared for such a thing. The chūnin exams wouldn't be like anything I had experienced at the academy. Of course, I knew what to expect even with my foggy memory, but with my small stature and young age, I didn't think it was a good idea to get ahead of myself. Considering everything that happened with the d-rank mission gone awry and other factors like my parents' return, the exams had past by last year without a thought.

But if the elders pushed for it now, I probably had little choice in the matter.

So caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize I was walking past Ichiraku Ramen until Riku barked and a familiar voice called out to me.

"Hey, Junko-chan!"

Blinking in surprise, I looked up to find the redhead Habanero herself just ahead of me, Minato at her side. Well, that cut my trip short.

"Good afternoon, Kushina-shishou, Minato-sensei," I greeted as I walked to the corner where they had stopped, no doubt coming from their place.

"You look tired Junko-chan," Minato observed lightly, and I gave him a smile in return for his concern.

"I'm alright, Minato-sensei. It's just been a busy day."

Kushina eyed me critically, placing her hands on her hips.

"Wasn't today your evaluation with Hizashi-san?" she frowned. "You should be resting, dattebane!"

"It was a matter of life and death shishou," I said seriously. She crossed her arms unbelievingly.

"Your garden won't wither and die just because you don't tend to it for one day."

I should've expected she'd catch the scent of flowers from the Yamanaka shop on me; Kushina had a surprising strong sense of smell.

"I had placed an order there a week ago," I argued. "It's not polite to have them hold onto it when I can pick it up. And kaa-chan needed me to pick up some things from the market."

Kushina rolled her eyes but came closer, resting her hand on my head.

"So, how did it go?"

I gave the Uzumaki woman a brief rundown of what happened and she listened quietly as I did.

"Well, that's good to hear," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Maybe your elders can finally lay off for a while."

I had to agree with her on that. While I did well most of the time, there were days when the fatigue was particularly bad. When those days fell on my evaluation, especially when the elders were observing, I always found myself with extra training as a result. I couldn't blame Hizashi as he was only following orders, but Kushina was very upset when she learned about it, but it wasn't as though she could fight against them.

And because of her inability to do anything about the extra training, it had become another point of tension between her and Mother. Of course both of my parents had been unhappy as well, but it wasn't as though Father could speak up considering his position in the clan and Mother had married into the same system and had to agree to their ways, though grudgingly.

I was their child but I was also something important to the clan as a whole, due to whatever agreement they had made. They did the best they could making sure I stayed healthy, and frequently, it was my own fault for going overboard. Nevertheless, I made sure to properly rest up before each testing from that point forward, not wanting to cause them any more trouble.

"Your training does seem excessive," Minato chimed in and I could only offer him a one-shoulder shrug.

"The only thing I can do is try to meet their expectations with the strength I have," I said looking at him.

Kushina made a noise of discontent but said nothing. However, from the expression on her face, I knew I needed to give her something else to think about before she blew a gasket.

"By the way shishou, Inoichi-sensei was running the shop when I went to visit," I began, causing her gaze to rise from where she had been trying to drill into the ground with her eyes alone. "He wanted me to give this to you when we saw each other again."

She blinked in surprise but a smile crossed her face as she took it. The four of us stood silently at the corner while she read over the scroll, once then twice, before a worrying smile spread across her face. My stomach twisted involuntary and Riku returned to my side to lend his comforting presence.

I didn't like the look on her face. I mean, if Inoichi was involved it couldn't be that bad. But the last time she smiled like that, she had me go into Fugaku's office and rearrange everything by half a centimeter to see if he would notice.

I almost had a heart attack when he came through the front door while I was in the act. And he had totally noticed, even though Kushina thought he wouldn't! Though I was glad he hadn't found out it was me, learning that he had spent the rest of the day running into things didn't bring me as much joy as it did the redhead; the Uchiha patriarch was an intimidating man.

Kushina flicked the scroll closed with a flourish and stashed it away in her pants pocket.

"You won't be making it to your next evaluation, Junko-chan," she declared cheerfully.

 _Was she going to put me out of me misery?_

I raised a brow. "May I ask why?"

"You may not," she beamed, shaking a finger. "You don't want to ruin the surprise. And don't worry, I'll let your clan know."

I looked at Minato who only gave his own shrug, then returned my gaze to my mentor.

"I guess I have no choice but to accept your decision."

"Absolutely," she grinned, before becoming more serious. "This will be something you've never handled before, but I have no doubts that you can complete it."

My curious piqued even more than before. Just what had they planned?

I straightened my posture and nodded. "I understand shishou."

She smiled a little more normally before clapping her hands together.

"I'm glad. Now, Minato and I are going to walk you home so you don't get distracted by anything else."

"I do not get distracted!"

"What about last week? You were supposed to be recuperating after our day of ninjutsu practice and instead I found you in the village library."

"I was just returning some books."

"Not for six hours you don't, dattebane."

…

Kushina and I continued to go back and forth until we got to the front door of the house where Mother opened the door, and ended up roping the jōnin to have dinner with us.

We all enjoyed a simple and delicious meal over surprising calm banter and ended the evening with a round of tea in the living room. But instead of joining the group of adults, I excused myself and quietly escaped to the back porch to drop off my purchase from the Yamanaka shop. I hopped down, the feat much easier than it had been last year and in the dying light, skipped over to the shed. Once inside, I pulled out the scroll, shears, and seeds from my pouch and set them on a low shelf, planning to take care of it later.

Stepping out of the shadowy place, I closed the shed door just in time to see Father knelling down in front of the plot of snapdragons I had planted last fall. I rushed over to him as he moved to sit cross-legged with a noise of effort.

"Tou-chan!" I huffed as I helped him sit all the way down into the soft grass with worried hands. "You need to be careful."

Father chuckled. "I am alright."

I frowned. "You should be inside resting."

"As should you," he retorted and I pouted. Most times, I didn't know whose stubbornness I inherited.

"I was going to return in a minute," I sighed, but settled down beside him in the cool grass as well.

We were silent for a moment. I could hear the other adults talking from the open door leading to the porch deck if I listened carefully enough. A cool breeze swept through the backyard, reminding me of the changing weather. Winter was coming to an end and it seemed as though spring was going to come early. Being in the Land of Fire, our winters melted away much sooner than what I was used to.

Nevertheless, it was abnormally quick this time around and I didn't know if that was a good sign or not.

"You've really transformed the garden into something else," Father observed as he, in a move I only somewhat expected, pulled me into his lap.

The adult side of me was worried- I didn't want to aggravate any of his old injuries- but the child side was more than ecstatic.

Father's chakra was mellow in comparison to Mother's, though just like his personality, it had warmed up a bit since his return. It was an odd occurrence, and something I didn't think was in good taste to ask. Maybe it was a way of coping with the loss of his eye and his injuries, but he was more forthright with his opinion and smiled a lot more, both things I wouldn't take for granted.

It certainly made all the meetings and training worth it.

I involuntarily relaxed in his hold and set my arms on top of his as I looked out into the garden. I had done a lot of work on it, and it was barely recognizable from what it had been three years ago. Of course, Mother's plot of daylilies was still there and thriving along with the others Father had planted. Granted the ones that had died had to be replaced, the rest looked totally different. There was a whole new plot with a variety of herbs, for food and medicinal purposes, and I had redone the trellis with a new array of colorful flowers.

"Gardening is a relaxing pastime," I said, taking comfort in his warmth.

"With how much work you put into it, it seems a little more than a simple pastime," he chuckled. "But I am glad you enjoy it regardless."

I smiled up at him and fell back into my own thoughts as I rested against him. The times I worked in the garden were the only moments I didn't have to think about the clan or the village or any of the other problems hidden within my family. It was just me and the flowers and the soil. Really, it was the only time I was allowed to just _be_ , not having to put up appearances for anyone.

"But now it is definitely time for you to get washed up and get ready for bed," he said after a while. "I heard that Kushina-san has quite the day planned for you tomorrow."

That reminder caused a whirlwind of excitement and dread to form in my stomach, but the weight of the food and my own exhaustion made the idea of sleep very inviting.

I went to remove myself from his lap when Father moved, wrapping his arm around my legs and lifting me into the air as he stood.

"Tou-chan! What are you doing!?" I squeaked as he rose to his full height and I grabbed onto his shoulders for balance.

"You're still recovering- you shouldn't strain yourself!"

"The doctor said I've recovered enough to do some light lifting," he said casually as if it was nothing, taking his cane and making his way to the steps that led up to the porch deck.

"I'm not that light!"

As if to prove me wrong, he jostled me in his grip, forcing me wrap my arms around his neck.

"You are definitely heavier than you were before, but that goes without saying," he hummed. I couldn't help the laugh that left me then at his words.

"Tou-chan!"

At the top of my mounting embarrassment and joy, he set me down in front of the porch door, just in time for us to see a tense standoff between Kushina and Mother. I absentmindedly grabbed onto his neutral yukata as the pair's eyes clashed with each other, Minato standing somewhat between them as a mediator. Father said nothing as he watched the affair, an unreadable expression on his face.

 _What was going on now?_

Ever since that day in the kitchen, there seemed to be this growing tension between my mother and mentor. I could only blame myself for the riff between them; if I hadn't pushed Mother in the first place, I wouldn't have put Kushina in that awkward situation. It was just an assumption because the two strong-willed women didn't let me see the bulk of their arguments, but I had a feeling that Kushina was trying to get Mother to open about the issues that were going on.

A part of me wished she'd stop and let things just settle, but another appreciated her efforts; it wasn't as though Mother had opened up to me at all.

From his spot near the door Riku rose and returned to my side, his movement signaling our presence to the others in the room.

"Is something the matter?" I asked after releasing my grip on Father's clothing.

As she was always did, Mother turned to us with a smile on her lips.

"Everything is fine, Junko-chan," she chipped and Kushina followed suit.

"Yep, we just had a difference of opinion on some plans," the redhead grinned. "Nothing to worry about."

They were such bad liars.

But I forced a smile and nodded. "Okay, kaa-chan, shishou."

Mother moved from the pair of jōnin to regard Father and I, making eye contact with the man briefly before smiling down at me.

"You've had a long day haven't you?" she said, placing a hand on my head. "Why don't you get cleaned up and head off to bed?"

The smile strained to stay on my face. It was another one of those silent demands, that was more an order than a suggestion.

"Okay, kaa-chan," I said and turned towards Kushina and Minato who were still standing by the table. "Thank you for coming over."

"It was no problem, Junko-chan," Minato said, eyeing his wife who simply nodded with that fake smile on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, shishou," I tacked on at her silence.

"Yeah…! Bright and early, dattebane!" she said with an enthusiasm that didn't meet her eyes and I nodded before disappearing down the hallway, Riku obediently on my heels.

I mechanically got myself cleaned and changed, trailing the adults' chakra as I did. Father's was stable as always and Minato was as well, but Mother's and Kushina's were extremely tense. I released a sigh as I entered my room and closed the door, walking over to my bed and face-planting into its freshly laundered sheets.

 _What was I going to do?_

* * *

A week passed and Kushina didn't let me in on the details of her plans until the night before we were to depart.

We were leaving Konoha on our first actual c-rank mission.

I spent that night packing my traveling bag, making sure all my equipment was up to par and my storage scrolls were adequately filled with the necessities for both myself and my canine partner. I didn't know if I was nervous or excited to be honest. Having been almost two years since I became genin, missions- except for that first one- had been mindlessly boring. Of course I never complained, especially since training with Kushina and the clan took up the majority of my stamina and effort, but taking higher leveled missions would confirm that I was actually progressing as a ninja.

After all, life experience was a better judge than anything else.

My first mission beyond Konoha's walls would be to deliver a message to one of the outposts that lined strategic points through the Land of Fire. It was difficult to figure out the importance of such a mission; being given to a genin, the message couldn't be all that secretive, but maybe that fact alone was meant to disguise its importance to the war effort. I wasn't entire sure, but that wouldn't change the fact that I would do my best.

Going outside the walls also meant the introduction of eye contacts. Both Mother and Father had been adamant in me wearing them for my own protection. The byakugan was a very distinctive dōjutsu, and considering my age and gender, the enemy would no doubt see that as an opportunity to take advantage. The more protection I had, the better off I was.

That didn't make the process of putting them in any easier. I hated putting things in my eyes; Aunt Mei knew that first hand, especially when I had first started using my byakugan. She'd had to hold my lids open to administer the eye drops for my eye strain because I kept blinking or turning away, unable to do it myself.

Thankfully, I've gotten better at it.

The morning of my departure, I stared at myself in the mirror, contacts in place. It was still me obviously, my long dark hair hanging around my waist, light skin and face annoyingly childish but my eyes were now a light hazel with dark pupils in the middle. It was weird, but it definitely made me look more like my mother.

As she usually did, Mother came behind me with a brush and got started on my hair. We shared a quiet moment together as she brushed out the waves that had formed in my sleep and braided it back. At the end of the braid, she tied it off and began to wound it around itself in a bun. Lastly, she wrapped a ribbon around the completed bun to hold it in place. It was nice and functional, much better than having the hair hanging down my back so anyone could grab it. I finished it off by tying my hitai-ate around my head, securing it with a knot under the completed bun.

In my opinion, even with my weird contacts, short stature and age, I looked pretty professional all things considered. My wardrobe had returned to normal as it wasn't as cold anymore though I had forgone the overly long sleeves for a slightly shorter variety, retaining my bracers from my winter attire instead. I just liked them better overall, and though I would miss having that element of surprise, I could be more efficient with my grapples and strikes without the extra fabric dragging me down.

Mother gave me a strained smile when I thanked her and hopped off my stool.

"Are you sure you have everything packed?" she asked as we left the bathroom and began walking to the living room where both Father and Riku waited.

"I am sure kaa-chan. You didn't find anything missing when you checked did you?"

I knew she hadn't as she had checked it about four times while I ate breakfast and got dressed; she was just being overly apprehensive.

"Leave the girl alone dear," Father said from his seat at the low table, reading over some documents. "You know as well as I do that she is prepared for this."

The proof was spread across the table in front of him, my equipment pouches and bag emptied onto its surface.

"But Kushina only gave her a day in advance! Really, I do not know what that girl is thinking," Mother sighed, watching as I began to return them all to their places.

While it had come as a surprise, it was such a Kushina move that the shock had worn off almost immediately. Besides, it was much better than cleaning up the river or delivering mail throughout Konoha for the nth time. Just because I didn't complain about how absolutely boring they were, didn't mean they weren't just that- _boring_.

I was just really good at hiding at it.

"Kaa-chan, I'm sure shishou has thought it through," I defended as I buckled my weapons belt around my waist. "I've done a lot since becoming genin."

"I _know_ ," Mother sighed, plopping down next to Father. "But couldn't it just wait for a little while? You're only _six_ ; couldn't missions outside Konoha wait until then a little later? Or even after the war is over?"

It was wishful thinking; I was sure many children, prodigy or otherwise, were out there fighting right now. I was only lucky because of my position in a prominent clan.

Father set his papers down and pulled her close.

"I'm sure Junko understands how it feels, with us having been gone for over two years," he said, and she looked away guilty. "She'll only be gone for a week or two at most, and she won't even be that close to the border."

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll be fine kaa-chan."

She said nothing more, but continued to watch me moodily as I strapped my bag around my back and clipped it shut in front of me. Her sour mood continued as the four of us left home to head to the gates. I was achingly aware of their presence as they walked beside me, Mother with her worried looks and Father with his cane.

It was with a weird sense of déjà vu that we made our way through the waking streets of the Leaf Village; although, there wasn't a crowd of jōnin waiting to embark for war as we approached the gates, only Kushina and the guards on duty.

"Good morning shishou," I greeted and she smiled with a little wave, nodding to my parents in greeting.

"Morning! The outpost expects us to be there within three days, and it's quite the trip so we better get started," she said.

"Be careful out there," Father said simply and laid a hand on my head.

Mother wasn't as keen on a simple farewell and gathered me up in her arms, much to my embarrassment. Which only increased as the chūnin on guard began to chuckle. _So unprofessional._

"Make sure you listen to everything Kushina tells you okay?" she said, squeezing me tightly. "Riku, stick to her at all times."

The canine barked in affirmation and Mother finally put me down, a rebellious blush spreading across my cheeks.

"I know, kaa-chan," I mumbled as I brushed my yukata top free from wrinkles.

"Kimi, Junko-chan will be fine. She has gone through a lot, dattebane. She can handle it," Kushina reassured.

I watched them lock eyes before Mother sighed and smiled somberly.

"I understand," she said. "Stay safe and come back soon."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** October 19th, 2017

Let's celebrate Shisui's birthday with a chapter! (Even though he isn't in this chapter lol)

Thanks for being so patient for this chapter; I was sick for part of this month and had a family emergency so it was kind of difficult to do much. Also, since this was the start of the new arc, I kept having to rewrite parts to fit what I had written in later chapters. I'm still not 100 percent in love with the chapter since it's very exposition heavy, but it's necessary for what happens next.

And yes I made Tenten related to Noburu. I hope it doesn't bother anyone- canon had literally nothing about her backstory, so I wanted to rectify that; she had to come from somewhere.

As always, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites; I really appreciate them and they really kept my spirits up.

 **Q &A**

DynamicCheetah asked something that I think would be beneficial for everyone to know:

 _'Would you tell us if this story goes unfinished?'_

-Yes, if there ever came a time where I could no longer continue this story, I would definitely let everyone know since I too know the sadness of a story that hasn't updated in years. However, I plan to finish this story even if it takes a few years; it's just too fun not to.

Anyways, that's all for now. I hope you guys are ready; it's about to get bumpy.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

Chapter 28: Of Curious Coincidences


	32. Of Curious Coincidences

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 28: Of Curious Coincidences_

* * *

The world outside was much larger than I expected.

The sky was nice and cloudless as we began our journey, though I only saw it sparsely through the trees. The first few days had nothing interesting to note while we traveled, although I kind of always assumed it would be the case. The excitement of being outside the village could only last for so long until it died to the monotony of dirt roads and vegetation. However, it didn't diminish the feeling of absolute freedom I felt being away from Konoha and the compound.

While I had felt a little anxious before, the days spent closely by Kushina and Riku's sides made the journey almost enjoyable and we reached the outpost right on time. It was an inconspicuous shack nestled in the side of a cliff, mostly hidden by the trees of the forest surrounding it.

As we approached I felt something pass over us, like we had walked under some sort of veil, but as soon as the feeling came, it disappeared. A barrier? Kushina gave me a little grin as I looked up at her questioningly, affirming my thoughts before leading me to the wooden door of the shack. Considering the area was protected by a barrier, I wasn't at all surprised when the Uzumaki woman burst through the door without preamble, one of the two leaf ninja inside simply waving in greeting from their lounging position at the lone desk in the room.

From a preliminary observation, the pair appeared to be jōnin level, one male and the other female. They looked around the same age as Kushina, though the male exhibited a slight tenseness that made me think that this was his first time being on outpost duty. I could see why; being the only two in a shack in the middle of the woods could be unnerving. You would need to be aware at all times as backup would most likely not arrive by the time an enemy ninja's kunai ran across your neck, quickly and efficiently ending your life.

The male rose at our approach, a tallish man with light brown hair and dark eyes. The female had an interesting shade of green hair and hazel eyes and she did not move from her seat at the back of the room, apparently too comfortable to greet us properly. I remained quiet, observing them from my spot just behind Kushina.

"I hope your travels went well," the man greeted formally.

"It was pretty easy all things considered. How's it going you two?" Kushina replied, handing the scroll to the man.

"It's been exhaustingly _boring_ ," the woman groaned as her partner flipped open the scroll. "Sometimes I wish something would actually happen during these weeks of watching. Or at least the need for it would dim down."

"No complaining Mayu-san," the man responded. "Would you rather be on the front lines? Or take Takara-san's place on patrol?"

"Nah, I'll pass," she yawned. She blinked owlishly as she noticed me. "What's with the kid and the ninken?"

"This is my student Junko and her companion Riku," Kushina introduced with a grin.

I moved to be more visible and gave a little bow.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Is she really a genin?" The woman squinted at me. "She's basically a fetus!"

I stared blankly; what an exaggeration. The man regarded Mayu with an equally bland tone as he glanced over the scroll.

"Don't be rude. It took you more than a few seconds to recognize her presence when passing through the barrier. She is clearly worthy of her hitai-ate; there is no need to diminish her talents."

Mayu grumbled under her breath and the man closed the scroll, facing me with a serious expression.

"Please forgive her lack of tack Junko-san. I am Saitou Goro and this is my partner Nakano Mayu."

"It's no problem. I am used to it Saitou-san."

"You may call us by our given names if you wish."

Given their familiarity with each other, they must've been on the same team for a while. Goro wasn't an anxious rookie, he was just a 'by-the-rules' kind of shinobi. It made sense with a partner who seemed to be more on the lackadaisical side. An fascinating duo to say the least.

"Junko-chan isn't someone to take lightly," Kushina interjected. "Especially with me as her mentor."

Mayu grunted. "When I heard you were a sensei, I thought the sky was going to fall."

"Like you could do any better; at least I actually passed all my tests in the academy." Kushina rolled her eyes.

Mayu threw a rude gesture in the redhead's direction, and Kushina quickly placed a hand over my eyes to protect my 'innocence'. Still, the casual atmosphere of their conversation was interesting. From what I remembered from canon, Kushina had been ostracized by many academy students for her unique hair color and her status as an foreigner. It was nice to see that wasn't completely the case.

Goro seemed a bit more reserved, if that was possible, after reading what I assumed to be his new orders. I gave a little prayer in his favor as he pulled out another scroll from the lone desk and handed it to us, probably a report of their observations. After our exchange, mission complete, we bid them goodbye and left.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kushina said as we casually made our way back into the forest.

"Not at all," I replied. "I suppose that you are fairly familiar with them?"

Kushina shrugged. "We were in the academy around the same time. They're alright, though Goro-san is a bit of a stick in the mud and Mayu is an idiot. They're kind of insufferable without Takara-chan around."

"That's not a nice thing to say," I said with not one bit of scolding in my voice.

"Facts are often times not very nice, dattebane."

…

It wasn't until after a few days of walking back to Konoha did whatever Kushina plan with Inoichi come to fruition. Riku sensed them before I did, his ears standing alert at a presence in the area and I activated my byakugan to confirm. My vision expanded around me and I caught sight of the familiar group traveling down a path that would lead back to the village.

I couldn't mistake the other genin for anybody else.

I looked up at her, eyes narrowed in thought. "Shishou?"

Kushina didn't reveal a thing but a knowing smile spread across her face. She changed our trajectory and it took no time at all until we were face to face with the other team. They were cautious at first but it didn't take long for recognition to sparkle in their eyes. It was weird seeing them outside of Konoha, kind of like seeing a teacher outside of school.

"Hey Kushina-sensei!" Noburu piped up, the first to step towards us. "What are you doing out here?"

The growth of Noburu and Kushina's relationship over the year was something I had not expected. On the rare occasion that we were able to practice fūinjutsu with each other, portions of our meetings were filled with pranking schemes for unsuspecting victims. Honestly, I think Kushina was just happy to have another person around who was willing to learn the complicated art of sealing. She even passed practice seals for the boy to use through Inoichi when they met at the jōnin building.

Noburu was instantly distracted from his question when his eyes drifted into my direction.

"Wait, who's that?"

"Really Noburu?" I said blandly. "I guess shishou and Riku just got tired of me in the brief months you haven't seen us. Who else would I be?"

Akane's eyes widened. "Is that really you Junko-chan?"

"Not you too Akane!" I sighed, giving the pair a blank look. "The contacts don't make me look that different, do they?"

Shisui spoke last, walking up to give Riku a few scratches.

"They go against what we expect," he said. "Even I was a bit confused for half a second."

I looked at all of them, making sure I caught each of their eyes.

"You guys are the worst."

Their blond sensei decided to step in at that moment, breaking away from where he had been quietly talking to Kushina.

"You guys can talk more on the road," he said, moving towards the trees. "The Hokage expects me back in a few days. We can all head back together."

His students gave an affirmative though I raised a brow.

"Isn't it a bit risky to travel in a group so big?" I questioned, looking up at both jōnin.

Kushina patted my head. "Sometimes but not always; besides, why not take this opportunity to spend some time with your friends?"

I eyed her suspiciously. Had she really planned this all along?

"I suppose, with such a _coincidence,_ I should take full advantage of it."

She grinned. "Now you're getting the hang of it."

* * *

With our new additions, the trip home was more exciting as one would expect with such a crowd. We kept our volume to acceptable levels while the trio let me in on what had happened recently with their team. Because of changes in the war, they didn't get to train with Inoichi sometimes which made sense considering his position in the T&I department. To supplement his absence, they would often go on missions outside the village when he could meet up with them. They were pretty similar to what I had been given, just delivering messages to the outposts, luckily with few threats.

They'd had a couple of run-ins with common bandits, but they had been dealt with easy enough. Noburu pouted that he hadn't been able to do anything since Shisui had quickly pulled them into a genjutsu and knocked them out before they could even think about attacking. Akane was just glad that nothing bad had happened.

Taking Inoichi's absence into account, they had also made schedules for the genin to train on their own, my friends taking inspiration from the ones I had made for them what seemed like forever ago.

"I was quite surprised," Inoichi commented as we traveled between the trees. "I would've expected such detailed analysis from a jōnin."

A light blush rose on my cheeks at the compliment. "I don't think they warrant that much praise. I was just taking in observable facts and finding ways to supplement everyone's skills."

"Still, it was expertly done. You should consider becoming a teacher; I'm sure future ninja could learn a lot from you."

Me? A sensei? That had never crossed my mind. It wasn't an unattractive thought, though there _was_ the moral issue of training children to kill others. However, with my plans and the plans of the elders, it simply wasn't a possibility. I had enough expectations already and I certainly didn't need any more dropped onto my plate.

"Unfortunately, I'll have clan business for the foreseeable future," I punctuated with a smile. The Yamanaka clan head would understand what I was talking about without me having to say it outright.

"I doubt I'll have the time to, and well, until I gain some height, I don't think anyone would want to learn from a four-foot child. Besides, I'm only a genin; I'd have to make jōnin first and that certainly won't be easy."

Inoichi chuckled. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Would you really want to become a sensei Junko-chan?" Kushina's voice piped up from my left and I glanced up. She had a weird look in her eye, as though her mind was already coming up with possibilities. I shrugged.

"It's not a bad career move, but I have a duty to my clan. I can't ignore that."

Kushina and Noburu made simultaneous noises of discontent- I did say that a lot after all- but I continued.

"Besides, to be a great sensei I would need to experience more in my life. A sensei isn't simply chosen because they've finished the academy curriculum and gone on missions, though surely that is a part of it."

The others were quiet as I spoke, thinking out loud mostly.

"A sensei brings in their own world views in their teachings, and as I am now, I can only give my analysis of the things I've learned from books. Without those real-world experiences, any lessons I could give would lack the substance they need to be effective. Besides, there is no telling how I will change in the future. Just because I am scholarly now doesn't mean I'll always be."

The life of a ninja was chaotic by nature, especially in the higher ranks, levels I would seek to reach. There would be no telling how life could go, how I would change as a person, what parts of myself I would have to sacrifice to achieve my goals. By that point, it would probably be best for me not to become a sensei.

It was quiet and I blinked up at my companions to find them staring at me.

"Did I say something strange?"

"When don't you?" Noburu retorted instantly and I shrugged again.

Most times, the line between who I was and who I am blended together, and I found myself saying things very unchildlike. Luckily, it was just like 'Junko' to say such things and so those around me sort of expected it.

Shisui was the next to break from whatever stupor he was caught in.

"Well, even if you don't become a sensei, I know you'll do really well on what your clan wants you to do."

I gave him a light smile at his words. "Thanks, though I suppose I'll need more life experience for that as well."

It was kind of funny; I did have life experience, twenty-two extra years worth, though I guess those didn't amount to much in the ninja world.

"Although, it'd be a shame if you were never officially called Junko-sensei," Akane added, and I blushed.

"Don't bring that up," I sighed, though both Noburu and Shisui grinned.

"You'll always be Junko-sensei to us!" The duo chorused, and my blush grew stronger.

"I hate how close you two have gotten. I miss the shy and clumsy Shisui," I said, a fake pout on my face. "Noburu, you've ruined him."

It was Shisui's turn as his face grew red at my words but Noburu faced me with a huge grin.

"I think you mixed up your words. Shisui is even cooler than he was before since meeting me. The next time we spar, he and I are gonna catch you so off guard that you'll give up your crown on our game of ninja tag and name me the victor."

I rolled my eyes, a smile twitching on my lips.

"If you say so, though I believe that you are forgetting my ridiculous training regime. You'd be foolish to think I'd let myself be defeated so easily, especially with Akane-chan on my side."

"You are so on!" Noburu declared.

Akane giggled at our antics and Riku barked, feeling left out.

"Riku could probably beat you all on his own."

As Noburu and I argued about the unfairness of adding Riku to the fight, I didn't notice the glance shared between our mentors, lost in the friendly familiarity.

…

Before it got too dark, we set up camp for the night. Maybe it was the nostalgia of being in the woods with my friends reminding me of our academy days, I found myself rattling off directions to the others, the trio playfully calling me sensei as they did. It almost made me forget that we weren't in the safety of an enclosed forest in the village, despite how dangerous that had been.

Almost.

As the others trailed off to put up the tents, I began to pull tags from my bag in preparation for setting a barrier around camp. I hadn't bothered when it was just Kushina, Riku, and me, but since our group had doubled, the extra precaution couldn't hurt. But then I remembered there were two jōnin with us, our trusted mentors who would protect us from anything. A blush lit up my face as I turned to them and quickly bowed.

"I am so sorry Kushina-shishou, Inoichi-sensei," I stuttered. "I didn't mean to undermine your leadership!"

My ears burned as I heard them chuckle and Kushina's hand came down on my head.

"Don't worry about it Junko-chan," she said and I looked up into her grinning face. "You're a natural leader, dattebane."

"My team really looks up to you," Inoichi noted. "Though in a sense, they are _your_ team. Even after over a year of training with them, they still rely on everything you've taught them."

He looked over to them, and I did the same. They had already finished the boys' tent and were working on the one Kushina, Akane, and I would be sharing.

"Seeing you all together today has really put it all into perspective," he continued, kneeling down to poke at the fire Shisui had started. "They really idolize you."

The word 'idolize' struck me. They were my best friends; I didn't want them to _idolize_ me. I admit I liked the way they looked up to me, figuratively of course, but I didn't want to be placed on a pedestal above them. Though I guess I did tell them what to do a lot…

"Has that inhibited their growth at all?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"There's nothing to worry about," the Yamanaka said, trying to be reassuring. "They are on par for what I expect considering their grades in the academy. Although you have to admit, you did leave a lasting impression on them."

I stared at the trio for a bit longer. How different would their lives have turned out if I hadn't gotten involved? Would the two civilians have ever become ninja? Had my involvement in their last year of the academy really changed their fate that significantly? Was that a good thing or bad thing? Was my intervention beneficial or detrimental to Shisui? Would he still become Shisui of the Body Flicker? If he didn't, was that a good thing or a bad thing, considering his fate?

 _Give it to a Yamanaka to make you think about all the things you don't want to think about._

The hand on my head grew heavy.

"Don't overthink it too much," Kushina said, giving Inoichi a look. "Friends are supposed to help each other grow; it's only natural."

I looked up at her before returning my gaze to my friends.

"I suppose so," I said, nodding my head. "I'll get the barrier set up."

I moved away from the adults and walked into the forest that surrounded us, clearing my thoughts briefly so I could focus on the task at hand. Activating my byakugan to keep an eye on my surroundings, I placed the tags, six in total, in a hexagon formation around the camp, hiding them strategically in the soil at the base of several trees. But soon as that was done, my thoughts wandered.

While all this time I had been working towards a better future, I didn't realize the true ramifications of my simply existing in this world. Through accident or fate, I had been born to a Senju mother who was close to Kushina Uzumaki. That had led me to having a close relationship with Minato Namikaze and his team which consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha. Although, I had met him before even knowing that Kushina knew my mother. Furthermore, I had been placed in the same class as Shisui Uchiha, and that had led me to having a relationship with Itachi, heir of the Uchiha clan. Not only that, but I had an unusual relationship with Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan, through Kushina as well.

It was the ninja equivalent of networking.

On steroids.

I knew it wouldn't be enough however; just because I was close to the main players of the original plot didn't mean everything was solved. There were much bigger threats in this world that couldn't be solved by having connections in a few social circles. I had thought about it over and over again, racking my brain for solutions and steps to take in my goal to save my loved ones who were directly in the crossfire. I knew I lacked the power to overhaul such a terminal destiny. I couldn't do much as I was; I couldn't even solve the problems that sat under the surface of my clan and my village, especially by myself.

So maybe I could move fate, push it onto a different track; and the trigger of all of that was Obito.

Through all my analysis of the plot leading up to and after the Kyūbi attack, my thoughts had all led to him. It was cruel to place the blame entirely on him; there were many underground factors like Madara and Pain, but he was the penultimate key that changed the world and sent it on the path it did in canon. Used as a puppet, he would unleash the tailed-beast on the village, killing an unthinkable amount of people.

Killing Minato and Kushina, leaving Naruto orphaned.

It would cause aggravated tension between the Uchiha clan and Konoha, leading to their eradication; an act he would play an active role in, helping a teenage Itachi perform the deed. That would leave Sasuke scarred for life, which would lead the boy to abandoning the village and causing a whole other onslaught of misfortune. Not to mention all the stuff Obito did under the guise of Madara and Tobi.

In the part of the timeline I could change, all lines connected to him.

I had put a lot of effort into helping him with his training over the year as well. It was as if our fates were tied as the teen had a bad habit of running into me on my days off. Even when I was tired from clan training, I would go with him to his secret training ground and help him with his shuriken-jutsu and other skills. I got a lot out of it myself, so it wasn't as if it was a waste of time either.

I had come to really care for the boy, if my actively pushing for him to confess his love for Rin wasn't a noticeable sign. Obito was a genuine person; it didn't translate well in being a ninja, but he worked very hard towards his goal of becoming Hokage, even if he was a bit of a walking disaster. He deserved some happiness in his life.

I think, even more than stopping all the tragedies from happening in the future, I wanted to save him from the person he would become if things continued on their seemingly predestined path. He was goofy and clumsy but he was bright and enthusiastic- honest and genuine. I didn't want him to become disillusioned by the world; I didn't want him to lose his dreams and aspirations just to become a puppet for some old man who couldn't take a hint and just die.

The only thing stopping me was how I would pull it off.

My thoughts and reaffirmations were interrupted by Riku's approach. I rose from my crouched position of hiding the tags and turned towards him, giggling as his wet nose brushed against my cheek. He huffed lightly and nudged me back towards camp.

"Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts," I smiled and brushed the dirt from my hands.

Staring out into the darkness of the forest around me, I lifted my hands and intertwined my fingers together. With a pulse of chakra, I saw the tag underground light up with my byakugan and its physical form dissolved to leave the seal behind, imprinted into the soil. Chakra from the one under my feet branched out in two directions, connecting with the other seals until it was complete.

Satisfied with its stability, I began walking back with my companion in tow.

For now, I would enjoy the time I had.

Who knew how much I had left?

* * *

The next morning came quietly.

As I woke up at the crack of dawn, I found only Akane resting peacefully nearby, my redheaded mentor gone. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I slipped on my sandals and crawled outside, the light chill in the air removing the last ounce of drowsiness from my body. Noburu sat absentmindedly by the extinguished firepit and looked up when I neared.

"If you're looking for Kushina-sensei, she went into the forest," he said without prompting. "She's probably using the bathroom or something."

I nodded in thanks, smiling sympathetically at the way his eyelids drooped. "You can go rest for a bit until it's time to move out."

He didn't need to be told twice and crawled back into his tent with a yawn. After doing my usual set of stretches, I got started on getting the camp cleared. Considering how close we were to Konoha, if we really moved today, I was sure we could get back to the village within a couple of days. Although mild, I was kind of homesick and looked forward to seeing my parents and my bed after a week of roughing it in the woods.

I was discarding the ashes and fixing the grounds to erase our presence when I realized that a certain canine hadn't greeted me as he always did. While I knew Kushina could handle herself, and so could Riku for that matter, our partnership meant that he was always within calling distance. I could feel his chakra near where the edge of the barrier rose along with Kushina's surprisingly enough and I used my byakugan to make sure.

Immediately, I noticed that the Uzumaki's chakra was distraught, flickering and squirming restlessly; a sign of distress.

That couldn't be good.

Within my altered sight I could see that Inoichi was already awake, checking over some documents. He could keep an eye on things for a while. I rose from my seat at the dismantled firepit and moved, walking quickly but silently through the forest to where she was leaning against a tree with her canteen in hand. Riku sat silently beside her.

"Shishou, are you okay?" I asked, brow furrowed.

Kushina jerked at my presence which only worried me more. She looked at me, wiping a hand across her mouth.

"Sorry," she chuckled uneasily. "I guess last night's catch didn't sit well with me."

I walked forward to stand in front of her. "Is there anything I can do? Should I get Akane?"

She shook her head, using the tree behind her to lift herself up.

"I think it's just a stomach bug," she said, seeing the look on my face. "Truthfully, I haven't been feeling well these couple of days, but I didn't want to cancel our mission."

"And you're always telling me to rest," I said with a huff and a frown. "While I appreciate the sentiment, your health is more important than some mission shishou."

Despite the pallor of her skin, she smiled.

"I know. It's just that Inoichi and I planned this for weeks so our schedules would match, and I didn't want you to miss your chance to hang with your friends. Besides, it's not like I haven't gone through worst before out on the field," she shrugged, seeming to become more like herself the more we talked.

This woman, I swear…

I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"And I am grateful for all your efforts," I said, smiling up at her. "But I think it's best if we hurry back to Konoha, so you can get to a doctor."

She sighed but wrapped her arms around my shoulders in return with a grin.

"Whatever you think is best Junko-sensei."

With a roll of my eyes, I tugged her back to the campground.

...

We were about a day's walk from Konoha when it happened.

You would think with a group as large as ours, with two jōnin, four genin, and a ninken, any bandit with brain cells would decide to cut their losses and go for easier prey. But as we walked down the road, who appeared before us was a pair of seemingly inconspicuous travelers, both male. Our easygoing chatter quieted but did not stop, Kushina and Inoichi urging conversation forward seamlessly despite the additional bodies on the path.

Certainly, the two jōnin were more than prepared to take them out if it came down to that, and we weren't anything to scoff at either. We retained our formation but tightened up. Shisui and Noburu took the front, Akane and I in the middle with Riku while the adults took care of the rear. I estimated that we had fifteen minutes until we would reach each other, and so I activated my byakugan. The men themselves were nothing to worry about as they stood in the pathway, obviously waiting for us to walk closer. Their chakra pathways were barely distinguishable from an untrained civilian's, and so I spared not a second longer on them.

Besides, they were nothing in comparison to the other figures that pinged on my enhanced vision. There were three of them hidden within the trees above where the other two stood, also male. They were all wearing masks as well, and though I could see through them, there was no identifying insignia anywhere on their persons. Two of them hid side by side and they each had a semi-decent amount of chakra, maybe on par with a low level chūnin. However, the one who had hidden separately raised some concerns. The chakra that flowed in him was strong, at least on level with the blond jōnin behind me.

I stretched and yawned, letting my byakugan fade. Akane, who had watched me survey the area, spoke up.

"Are you tired Junko-chan?" she asked, prompting me with a strained smile.

I clasped my hands behind me, signaling the number of unseen men with my fingers.

"It is a bit rough being on the road," I admitted. She nodded, also seeing my message.

The only sign of her nerves was the slight tightening of her hands around the straps of her backpack. Riku came near, my twitching chakra signaling him close and I gave him three firm pats on his back before lightly nodding over to the boys.

"Yeah, missions outside the village can be pretty exhausting," she agreed, letting her hands fall with a deep breath. "Do you need to take a break?"

 _Should we slow down and try to divert?_

"I wouldn't want to slow us down," I said, looking over my shoulder at the jōnin at my back.

With relaxed postures and scanning eyes, the pair looked like the epitome of calm professionalism. Kushina returned my gaze, her eyes searching.

"Well, you know yourself best," she said, only the light twitch of her fingers betraying her worry. "Do you think you can handle the next stretch?"

I looked over to the rest of my friends. Shisui and Noburu were more tense than they had been, the Fujioka revealing his nervousness more than the Uchiha. Other than the jōnin leveled enemy, I wanted to believe that we would be able to handle ourselves. I would be lying if I said I wasn't anxious about engaging the enemy. However, my mind reasoned that it was more effective to plan now and get the jump on them before they could try their ill forged plans, rather than try to avoid them.

Still...if the others were too nervous or scared, there was a greater risk of something going wrong and someone getting seriously injured. Diverting our route would be difficult knowing that the thugs were already expecting us, and that could lead them into making an unexpected move. But with the jōnin's skills, I knew it could be done if we decided to evade them.

Noburu gave an exaggerated huff at my silence. He met my eye briefly before returning his gaze to the path ahead, the figures of the two men growing closer with every step we took.

"Eh, with your strange baby strength you'll be fine." There was bravado in his voice though his hands were clenched, knuckles white. "If Shisui can do it, so can you."

Shisui gave a smile and a nod in agreement. "There's not much time left, so if we push ourselves a little more, we can make it home by evening."

 _We can do this, don't worry._

I nodded. No matter what, our mentors had our backs if anything went awry, and we weren't fresh out of the academy. We had already had our first encounters, and I was more prepared than I had been.

"Then I have no qualms with moving forward."

…

If their sudden appearance was enough to raise alarm, the blatant disregard for tact was almost impressively dimwitted as they sauntered towards us, hands at their swords. Their comrades stayed still in the trees and the two on the ground met with our group just as we walked passed those above, sandwiching us between them.

The perfect time for an ambush.

We continued to walk forward, Inoichi giving them a relaxed 'afternoon' when our shoulders passed each other. I didn't miss the way his blue eyes peered into theirs for a moment, even as I bowed my head in an act of shyness and activated my byakugan under the curtain of my bangs.

"Aren't those kids a little young to be ninja?"

The thug who spoke had shaggy dark hair and was simply clothed. His eyes were covered by sunglasses but brown eyes peeked from behind the lenses, watching us carefully. His partner was similarly dressed, his hair pulled into a short ponytail and dark eyes darting over us cautiously. We stopped as a group to look at them, though my attention stayed trained on those in the trees.

The shaggy man turned his eyes towards me. "Especially the little girl there."

I kept quiet, keeping myself hidden behind Riku's large body. The canine's chakra frothed at the unwanted attention and I pressed my fingers lightly against his side- _don't move, not yet_. The ninken gave a low, muted growl as the man tried to step closer.

 _Mistake one._

He threw his hands up in a show of innocence. "Now, now, I didn't mean to be insultin' or anything."

Kushina walked closer, placing a heavy hand on my head.

"Well, it's just the world we live in, dattebane," she said with a shrug.

He hummed with a thoughtful look on his face. "Ain't that the truth."

Conversation becoming stilled, Inoichi took the reins, still staring down the duo with unblinking blue eyes.

"You two must be well traveled to be risking a journey in these parts," he added. "It could be very dangerous if you're not familiar with the terrain."

With his words, the blond released a faint amount of intent into the air. The men beside us reacted instantly though they tried to keep it cool, shifting in their spots and shuffling a little away from us. Good. The men in the trees above us were not unaffected either. The two chūnin leveled ones shifted on their tree branches, and the other lifted a hand to a kunai he had hidden on his belt.

I took a little step back, lightly digging the tip of my left foot into the dirt.

 _Mistake two._

The shaggy man lightly pressed his hand against the hilt of his sword.

"We can take care of ourselves just fine," he nodded, his fingers twitching. "Still, little kids running around with blades…sheesh! My little brother here couldn't hold a kitchen knife without cutting himself until he was twelve!"

Noburu stepped forward, a wide grin on his face and hands on his hips.

"You don't have to worry about us," the brunet said, his fingers tapping against his belt. "This isn't our first mission."

The more talkative of the duo shared a look with his partner, a light- if not smug- smile on his face at the boy's words.

"I'm sure y'all are," he chirped with a nod. "Welp, might as well let you ninja get on your way then."

We spared no farewell in return and continued on, and as they made their way past us, the overly talkative one innocently tripped on nothing. A poorly hidden signal.

 _Mistake three._

As we took one step and another, I coughed before they could move a muscle, and Noburu dropped his smoke bomb. The area exploded in a thick gray cloud, and almost immediately those in the trees doubled back, startled by our preemptive counter. Kushina and Inoichi moved then, emerging from the smoke and flying into the forest to intercept them with Shisui following after the blond.

Then it was my turn.

Within the protection of the smokescreen, I twirled on my heel and dashed through the opening to clash with the thugs we had just passed, Riku on my heels. They were anxious, their chakra jumping in alarm as they pulled their swords from their scabbards. As if sensing my presence in the fog, the silent one swung wildly as I came close, but I rolled underneath his swing, easily reading his movement by the tensing in his muscles. I lashed out with my foot, a precise kick to the back of his kneecap causing him to fall.

The man tried to rise but was distracted as a scream pierced the air, along with the clattering of a sword hitting the ground. Riku had caught the shaggy man with his blade and bulldozed him into the earth, his heavy body keeping the man down with a dislocated shoulder. The silent one jerked towards the sound.

"Ichiro-!" he called out, before I silenced him with several well-placed strikes to his main tenketsu, rendering him paralyzed.

It was done.

I released my breath as the smoke cleared. Noburu and Akane came to my side with spools of wire in their hands and quickly got to work tying up the defeated thugs.

"Good job Junko-chan," Akane said. Her red eyes roved over me quickly, checking for wounds, and I gave her a smile which she returned.

"How is everyone else is doing?" she asked.

I let my vision shift and expand at her request. I caught sight of Inoichi and Shisui making work of the jōnin through their combined efforts. The Uchiha was able to distract the rouge long enough for the Yamanaka to take over his mind, the familiar churn of Inoichi's chakra flowing through the man before being cut short as Shisui knocked him out, the blond returning to himself.

Kushina was done with the other two enemies as well. The ground around them was littered with kunai but the Uzumaki had not a scratch on her, both men captured in her adamantine chains.

I deactivated my byakugan as both civilians finished tying up our goons back to back.

"All enemies captured, no visible injuries internal or external on comrades," I confirmed and the blonde girl gave a sigh of relief.

The plan had gone smoothly, as smoothly as one could wish for.

"Was there any actual doubt though?" Noburu asked, his normal bravado present in his tone. "I did tell them."

The conscious thug, the one who had been so chatty before, glared at us silently from under his shaggy bangs, sunglasses somewhere on the road beneath us and the arm of his shirt stained red. As Riku stood guard over them with his blade at the ready, I turned to face the boy completely.

"That you did," I replied with a halfhearted smile.

There was nothing better than a well-conceived plan going perfectly, though the adrenaline continued to pump through my veins. Noburu looked towards the woods where our mentors and Shisui had gone off into, a peculiar expression spreading across his face. I blinked.

"What's the matter Noburu?"

He fidgeted, looking at the tied-up goons then shaking his head.

"Nothin'. Don't worry about it."

I wanted to press harder, not liking the look in his eye but I stilled my words, the situation with the unwanted party taking precedence. Once they were dealt with, I'd grill him. The shagged haired man snickered.

"Aw, is the little ninja mad that he didn't get any of the action?"

Noburu and I turned to him, and I palmed a kunai in hand as I did. The brunet bristled, stepping forward with a glare.

"What'd you say!?"

I quickly pressed my free hand against the boy's chest and Riku growled, his chakra spiking in agitation.

"He is captured and so are his partners," I said, giving Noburu a leveled stare when his blue eyes met mine. "Nothing he has to say is of any importance."

The shaggy man, Ichirou if I were to guess from his brother's cut off cry, chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that," he hummed, even as the ninken neared with his blade. "Do you honestly think it was a coincidence that we met you here?"

My blood froze in my veins and the two civilians had similar reactions. It had been almost too perfect that the group of thugs would be on this road that we were traveling down. How would they have known we would be coming this way? What were they after? Could it be the scroll I had on my person or even whatever Noburu and the rest had retrieved on their mission?

Was even this smooth capture a part of their plan?

Without thinking, I activated my byakugan; Inoichi and Shisui were in the midst of interrogating the strongest one who had come to, the one I assumed to be their leader. Kushina was in a similar state, one of the two thugs thoroughly concussed and the other shaking at the sight of the redheaded, her hair floating around her threateningly.

Nothing else.

"Oh ho, what do we have here?" Ichirou hummed again, peering at me through his messy fringe. "So you're a Hyūga? Those contacts are really misleadingly huh, though I had a feeling you were something special."

A chill ran down my spine.

I turned to Akane. "Get Kushina-shishou."

The blonde spared only a worried glance at us before leaping into the trees. The man squirmed in his bindings causing Riku to let out another growl and lower himself, ready to strike at my signal.

"Was letting another one of your teammates go really the best idea? You _children_ need all the help you can get."

Noburu's glare returned full force and he brought out his own kunai.

"We're not the ones tied up bastard," he snarled, gritting his teeth when the thug laughed.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared of the shaking genin," Ichirou tittered.

The brunet's hold on his kunai was shaking, from anger or fear I couldn't tell, but before Noburu could take another step, I gripped his arm.

"Don't fall for his taunts," I said, pulling him back. He fought against my pull. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you-"

He jerked out of my grasp, faster than I expected. "I'm _not scared!_ "

It all happened at once.

Noburu stepped forward.

A sinister smile spread across the thug's face.

Riku's bark was cut off with a pitiful yelp as he was kicked aside.

Without warning, there was a huge surge of chakra and Noburu's body flickered out of sight.

And then the thug was free and standing _right in front of me_.

I threw my arms up just in time to block a kick, but the force of it sent me flying back a few feet. And as I stabilized myself, only one thought passed through my head.

 _Oh shit._

…

We squared off.

The man stretched whimsically and I stood ready but wary, put off by the amount of chakra he was exuding. It wasn't as much as the jōnin-leveled thug that had been waiting to ambush us, but there was a staggering difference between him now and the scrawny civilian I had sensed before.

Riku staggered to his feet without his blade and Noburu was tied up, locked within the binds that had once held Ichirou, an admittedly impressive display of a replacement jutsu. Not only that, in the time it had taken him to kick Riku away and switch with Noburu, the thug had also snatched the blade away from the canine. He flipped it into the air nonchalantly as he peered at me through his bangs.

"I did tell you," he snickered again and fixed his shoulder with a cringing crack. "Your teammates won't be able to save you in time."

Just how had he increased his chakra so exponentially in such a short amount of time? I had not seen any seal on his person, nothing that would keep such obvious chakra hidden away.

What had he done?

I found my answer as I noticed the absence of another chakra signal, the other thug's pathways startlingly dark. Lifeless. He couldn't have…?

Ichirou's grin widened.

"Oh, so you've seen my little _trick,_ have you?" he said, pausing in his showboating. "Nothing escapes your eyes huh?"

I glared and let the kunai in my hand drop to the ground, Riku snatching it from his spot near me. I lifted my hands, the form of the jūken coming to me automatically.

"Was killing your 'brother' a part of your plan as well?"

A choking sounding emerged from Noburu as Ichirou chuckled, readying himself.

"A necessary sacrifice."

His chakra flickered and I moved; he was fast as he went to strike me but I was faster, dodging and keeping my distance. If whatever technique he had used to steal his brother's life force was done through touch, if that was what he had done, I didn't want him anywhere near me. From a preliminary analysis, I could assume I would be safe for brief physical contact, but I would not risk it.

A crazed grin stretched across his face as he swung, and I dodged one way while Riku moved another, the man focused on me. I brought my hands together and let a string of water bullets shoot from my mouth, deterring his movements briefly. He dodged clumsily, the bullets crashing into the road around us. But it proved to be a critical error as he moved right into Riku's waiting body and the canine struck, slashing at the thug's thigh with his kunai.

Immediately, blood began to pour from his leg but that didn't stop him as he kicked at the dog once again, Riku flipping away just in time.

The way Ichirou moved was desperate, a last-minute effort to turn the tide in his favor. Frantic. And so I didn't think as I flickered towards him, faster than he could blink and entered my stance. The world slowed around me and I lowered my center of gravity. As he rushed towards me, unable to stop his momentum, I attacked.

Two strikes then four.

Four strikes then eight.

The points of light that made up his tenketsu dimmed one after another, like a city in a blackout.

Eight then sixteen.

Sixteen then thirty-two.

Ichirou was sent flying, his chakra pathways effectively cut. The illicit energy faded from him, dissipating as his back hit the ground near Noburu who watched with wide eyes.

I released my breath as Riku returned to my side. Even as the man laid there, unable to move, a breathless chuckle escaped him.

"Ha…ha…I suppose I got ahead of myself…"

"Just what were you after?" I demanded as I approached cautiously, pulling another kunai from my pouch.

The man ignored me from his prone position, looking into the sky with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh man…boss is gonna be super pissed about this," he mumbled to himself. "Although, I guess it wasn't a complete loss..."

Boss? What was he even talking about?

"I guess…I guess there's one thing I can do."

And then there was another shift of chakra.

His tenketsu glowed dimly as it tried to fight the blocks I had made, and though they failed, the man moved again, on his feet in the blink of an eye and heading towards Noburu who stared on in complete shock. My body tensed, Riku barked, and before I could even form a thought, I flickered.

The world blurred around me and I stopped- for barely a second- to put myself between Ichirou and my friend. The only thought that made it through my head was _to make him stop._

And then I was moving again.

My byakugan hid nothing. I lifted my kunai as Ichirou swung down, trying to make contact with Noburu, and I watched as my blade slid through his chest, through his ribs, and into his heart. His body was heavy, pitching forward with his momentum and I stepped to the side, letting it fall to the earth.

The silence that rose after he hit the ground was almost painfully loud as the dust settled. I watched his pathways slowly but surely dim until they were completely dark, accompanied by the last twitching of his heart around the kunai embedded into it before going still.

The encounter ending as soon as it began.

He was dead.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** November 11th, 2017

I would call this mission a success but... well, you know.

As always, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites; I really appreciate them all. Especially all your well-wishes for me and my family; I'm really grateful to have such a supportive base on this site.

-And for those asking, there will be romance later on; however, it won't be the main focus and won't appear until our characters get older.

Don't have much to say for now, but I have updated my profile with a sort of progress report for _For a Chance at Happiness_. So if you want to see how many chapters I've drafted or how far I am in the editing process it'll be there. I'll try to keep it updated regularly, so if you don't see a new chapter for a bit check there.

Though I must say, I'm interested to see your reactions for the next couple of chapters.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

Chapter 29: Of Numb Reassurances


	33. Of Numb Reassurances

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 29: Of Numb Reassurances_

* * *

A shuddering breath escaped me.

I straightened myself, fighting the urge to rub my bloodstained hands on my yukata. My mind felt hazy and it was hard to concentrate on anything other than the rapid beating of my heart and the way my breath rushed harshly from my lungs and into the still air. But despite the adrenaline that coursed through me, a soft whine in my ear and fur against my cheek brought me back to reality.

I blinked up into Riku's calm brown eyes and felt a similar steadiness return to me, if only faintly.

There were still things that needed to be done.

Kushina and Akane's anxious signals pinged on my byakugan and I deactivated it, a significant drain taking its toll on my body. But I took a deep breath and moved, stepping around Ichirou's corpse to free Noburu from his binds. I focused on the brunet's breathing which was as distressed as mine had been and cut him free with a kunai, being mindful of my shaking hands. The other brother's body sagged to the ground as the wire came undone and Noburu rose shakily with his wide blue eyes focused on me.

"Are you alright Noburu?" I asked, my voice calmer than I felt.

He was very obviously shaken; I could feel the way his chakra twitched frantically being so close, but he didn't have any visible injuries.

"J-junko…y-you-"

His words were cut of by Kushina's familiarly worried voice calling out as she and Akane rushed from the forest.

"Junko-chan! Noburu-kun!"

They were wide eyed as well when they took in the sight of us. It must've been quite the scene; two dead thugs, a shaken ten-year-old and a six-year-old with blood-stained hands. As I looked up, Kushina's eyes locked with mine. I could tell that she wanted to check on me first and foremost, but she remained professional.

"Akane-chan, check on the injured," she ordered, jerking the blonde from her shock.

The redhead placed a hand on her shoulder and Akane nodded.

"Right!"

The blonde came over to us, seeming to hesitate on who to check first.

"I am fine Akane-chan," I said to break the tension. "Please check on Noburu and Riku."

Her red eyes darted from me to my stained hands before nodding again, though she watched me from her peripheral as I walked over to Kushina who met me halfway. She checked me over herself and I let my eyes close at the warmth of her dirty gloves against the skin of my cheeks.

 _Everything is fine. Noburu is alive. Riku is alive._

 _I'm alive._

 _Everything is fine._

"What happened Junko?" she asked softly.

Of course I couldn't stay in that moment of self-assurances as the Uzumaki woman spoke up. The smell of wet earth from my water bullets tinged with iron-rich blood assaulted my nostrils and I was once again brought back to a grim reality. I took a deep breath and stepped away from her warmth to focus.

"Riku and I got the jump on the thugs on the road once the smoke bomb was deployed," I began, meeting her violet eyes. "Akane-chan and Noburu tied them up after they were incapacitated."

Before I could stop myself, my eyes drifted over to the corpses lying on the ground near us, the onset of eyestrain making itself known at the action.

"The silent one referred to the other as Ichirou, and that man continued to antagonize us even while tied up as I had knocked the former unconscious."

My eyes returned to her.

"He mentioned something about it not being a coincidence that they had met us here and that's when I sent Akane-chan to retrieve you."

Her brows furrowed as I spoke but she remained silent. She pulled a cloth and her canteen from her pack and began wiping the blood from my hands, her own tense in apprehension. I let my eyes trail to where Riku was being healed by Akane; Noburu's eyes were trained on the ground.

"Once she was gone, the man targeted his taunts at Noburu," I continued. "And then his chakra suddenly rose way beyond what I had seen before. He used a replacement jutsu on Noburu and kicked me and Riku away with amazing speed."

Kushina's grip on my hands tightened and I looked up at her.

"I am not certain but I believe it was some sort of jutsu or bloodline trait which allowed him to take the other man's life in order to strengthen his own power," I said. "I was able to fend him off however, and downed him with my jūken."

Kushina seemed to relax a little but soon her eyes also drifted to the corpses nearby, the question 'then how did this happen', in them and mine followed suit.

"Even as he lied on the ground, he continued to talk about his boss and how he would be disappointed in them for being captured, though 'it wasn't a complete loss'."

I paused, looking at my now cleaner hands; I could still feel _its_ warmth, phantom though it was on my palms.

"He claimed that there was 'one last thing he could do' and then he used another sudden influx of chakra and rose, sprinting towards Noburu who was tied up." I swallowed before returning my gaze to her. "I didn't really think about it. I just flickered in front of him and stabbed him in the heart with my kunai."

I had killed him. Another human being. His body was only a few feet away and a pool of blood was starting to peek from underneath him. His eyes were still open, gazing emptily into the ground.

While the battle had been nerve-wracking, now that everything had settled down, it felt unreal. But it was a fact; I was alive and he was not, and his death had been caused directly by my hand. And there was no guilt, no paranoia about the unknown boss who had put this hit out.

Any anxiety left from the battle losing out to the numbness I felt.

"Junko-chan."

I blinked, looking up at Kushina. There was a determined expression on her face.

"You did well," she said, cupping my chin. "You protected your teammates and made sure the enemy could do no more harm, dattebane. Do you understand?"

I had, hadn't I? But that was only a small part of the events that had just occurred. I had still killed another person. Shouldn't I feel something?

Anything?

"Right, shishou," I nodded, before casting another look at the corpses, real life corpses on the ground a few feet away and felt nothing. "We have to collect the bodies for the village correct? Maybe they'll be able to figure out the jutsu that man used."

The redhead paused. She must've been ready to take on the task herself, but after a moment she reached into her pack and pulled out two scrolls tied with black ribbons.

"I'm sure they will," she said and placed one in my hand. "You remember the sequence to seal organic matter right?"

"Of course."

Instead of sealing Ichirou's body, Kushina sent me to the nameless one's corpse and I went without a word, feeling her gaze at my back. Though I had seen his lifeless body before, it was a whole different thing being so close. His skin was grayish and his parted eyelids revealed milky eyes. But for a brief moment, I didn't see the thug. I saw Noburu's dead body lying there, his bright blue eyes dull and lifeless, and through the numbness I found fear until the sound of his mumbling voice from his conversation with Akane reminded me of his wellbeing.

Noburu was alive because of me; all because I had killed that man.

The part of me who held onto my past life thought the unnamed man looked like a movie prop, even though I had clearly saw him alive not several minutes ago. Even though I had just fought him as well, had felt his beating heart under my palm as I used my jūken on him.

And now he was dead too.

But I didn't think any more about it as I unrolled the scroll and laid it across his crumpled form, hiding it from view. My body acted automatically and I formed the hand seals, activating the corresponding seals on the scroll. With a surge of chakra, the body was sealed within the scroll and the character for 'cadaver' appeared within the sealing matrix.

I picked it up and flicked it shut, tying it closed with the black ribbon attached to the end. I turned it around in my hands, morbidly impressed; a whole life had been condensed, now only existing as ink on a scroll. It was as if the man had never existed, his whole existed swallowed up in the fabric of the scroll.

It was… _odd_ , for lack of a more thoughtful observation.

Kushina was already finished by the time I turned around, the scene looking surprisingly clean despite the fact that Ichirou had bled out into the roadside. Not a drop was left on the ground and even the mini craters left by my liquid bullets were gone.

As I passed Noburu to return to Kushina, the boy noticeably turned his gaze from me; but before I could question it, Riku came to my side, his tail wagging behind him. I ran my fingers through the canine's fur and he leaned in close, pressing his damp nose over my face and neck in a show of affection. I gave a light kiss to his muzzle in response, once again taking comfort in his presence.

 _Everything was fine._

Soon Inoichi and Shisui returned, their own thugs nowhere to be seen. At my questioning gaze, the Yamanaka spoke up, surveying the scene around us.

"I had a couple of clones take the others back to the village before us so they can be thoroughly interrogated," he replied, noticing the scrolls held in our hands. "I suppose we won't be needing another."

"That's an affirmative, dattebane," Kushina responded and looked over at me, Inoichi following her gaze.

I handed the surprisingly light scroll into her awaiting palm. My eyes finally moved from the scroll in Kushina's hand when Shisui came to my side, his brows pinched with worry.

"Are you okay, Junko?"

I looked away from him to where Inoichi had gone over to Akane and Noburu, and rubbed my eyes with the side of my wrist as the low ache in them got worse.

"Shouldn't you go and check on Noburu? He is your teammate after all," I said.

A frown spread across his face. "You're our teammate too Junko."

I couldn't refute that as it was true, and l regarded him with another look and a sigh. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a familiar bottle. Eye drops.

"Here, let me help you."

I stood still as Shisui helped remove my contacts and administered the drops to my eyes. The cool liquid instantly brought relief to my eyeballs, and I let out another sigh as I wiped away the excess with a handkerchief the boy had given me. Shisui returned the bottle to his pouch, his dark eyes scanning my face.

But before he could ask any more from me, which I knew was coming, Kushina's hands came down on both of our heads.

"Let's get a move on you two." She tried to keep her voice light but her hand was heavy with worry as she pressed it against my head. "We shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

"Right." We chorused.

* * *

The trip back to Konoha was quiet and restrained.

I was still waiting for all of it to hit me. The fact that I had killed a man was a cold objective fact in my mind- there was no doubt about that. I didn't know what I was waiting for, like the guilt of ending another life, but it didn't come as we approached the village gates and signed in.

Not even the sight of home could relieve the storm cloud around our group.

We arrived at the Hokage's tower where Inoichi led us to an empty meeting room that seemed to be reserved just for us. He split off soon afterwards, no doubt having to see how everything was going in the T&I department with the surviving enemies, leaving us with Kushina to fill out our mission reports.

The five of us sat at the table with our given forms silently. If things hadn't occurred the way they had, the reports wouldn't have been but a page or two. However, the addition of our encounter added more pages to the report, as to be expected. Plus with the casualties involved and the thugs that had been brought back to the village, I knew that we would be here for quite a while.

Riku laid his head across my lap as I filled out my report in detail. I ran my free hand over his ears, the repetitive motion comforting. The numbness had worn off somewhat, maybe due to being back within the familiar walls of the village. The most prominent emotion I felt now was relief, relief that neither the ninken or Noburu had gotten seriously injured. The drain on my chakra reserves and my eyestrain were better than they had been before, and even as physical fatigue started to set in, I was still glad above anything else that everyone was safe.

From across the table I could feel the gaze of everyone's eyes on me, but as I looked up and found Noburu's, he quickly looked back to his own report. I sighed; he was still acting weird.

Rereading my report and satisfied with its accuracy, I set my pen down and sat back.

"Done already?" Kushina asked, and I slid it towards her.

Her violet eyes glanced over it and unexpectedly, a frown graced her features.

"Did I write something wrong shishou?"

She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "No, it's perfect as usual Junko-chan. It's just…are you okay?"

My own frown emerged. "Of course I am."

I know she was just being responsibly concerned about my wellbeing, but I really was alright. I was tired and dirty and all I wanted to do was sleep for the rest of the day but other than that, I was fine surprisingly enough.

Though maybe the fact that I was alright was what was wrong; was I even really alright?

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud banging on the table, which caused all of our eyes to dart to the source. Noburu glared at me from across the table, his body out of his seat in his outburst.

"How can you say that after everything that happened?" he shouted, voice quivering.

I blinked. What did he want me to say?

"Well, we're all alive for one," I said bluntly, finding nothing better to say. "Considering I was almost choked to death and sliced to pieces on my very first mission, I'd say that this one was exceeding successful in comparison."

It was as factual as it was cold. Since years had gone by from _that_ event, I could now look at it objectively. While that woman appeared in my dreams sometimes, they no longer sent me into night terrors. I had survived her attack and was stronger for it. Others had gone through the same things I had and worst, people I loved dearly, and they were still able to live their lives.

I just had to do the same.

Noburu faltered at my matter-of-fact tone, but his fist shook as it came down onto the table once more.

"That's not the point! If I hadn't given into his taunts and hadn't froze…maybe you wouldn't have had to…"

 _Kill that man_ was left unspoken, but it hung in the air for all to see. But I was more alarmed by another realization; Noburu felt guilty. Guilty that I'd had to dirty my hands in order to protect him, an emotion I hadn't felt as of yet. And he didn't even have to spill any blood.

I frowned at him. "That's an optimistically naïve thought."

His eyes went wide as I continued, blunter than I meant to be.

"Neither of us could've guessed that man had that kind of hidden jutsu Noburu. While I would've preferred not to, given the choice to either protect you or let him live at your expense, I would kill him again."

More than the harshness of the words, to me and everyone else it seemed, I was surprised at my own honesty. Being ninjas, one could not balk at the face of death, be it an enemy's or your own. Besides, wasn't that what I had reaffirmed to myself over and over again since I had realized my position in this world? What was expected from me or any other ninja who earned their hitai-ate?

At my words, Noburu slumped back into his seat, looking at me with an indiscernible expression before turning away. I sighed at the awkwardness that remained in the room, but I was saved by an unexpected source. The door to the room slid open and the almost regal form of the Sandaime entered. The four of us already in the room bowed in respect for the man, sitting down at his nod of acknowledgement.

However, shadowed by the Hokage was Inoichi and someone I hadn't expected to see so soon- especially if I could've helped it.

Danzō Shimura sauntered in behind the duo, a perceivable arrogance in his stride- although it could've been my imagination. My heart froze then sped up and I focused on Riku's chakra to stable my own, matching his alert yet calm flow. I reminded myself that he wouldn't be able to do anything with Kushina, Inoichi, and the Hokage in the room, but I couldn't help but move slightly so my body blocked his view of Shisui. Even Riku lifted his head, sitting up and blocking Danzō's view of me somewhat.

I was not unaware of the attention the trio of men casted towards me, but it was redirected as the Sandaime began to speak.

"It appears you genin have gone through much," he began gravelly. "On behalf of all of Konoha, I thank you for your service."

His words didn't mean much in my personal opinion, but the meeting was short lived thankfully. Inoichi had filled in the pair of much of what had transpired, and Kushina had covered the details of our given mission. The rest of us were silent as we watched the adults, not having much to add that wasn't already in our reports, and with a certain mummy in the room, I didn't feel like talking anyways.

Although I wasn't completely saved as Hiruzen leafed through the reports, stopping on what appeared to be mine. I sat a bit straighter than I already was when his eyes landed on me.

"Junko-san, it appears that you had the most contact with the man you learned was named Ichirou," he began. "Could you give me your analysis on the technique that you saw?"

At my questioning look, a somber smile appeared on his face and he clarified. "Your report was certainly detailed, but I would like to hear your analysis of your battle with him."

As he was the leader of our village I knew I didn't have much of a choice, but I was surprised he wanted to hear my thoughts on it. I looked down, recollecting all the memories of what had happened, before returning my gaze.

It was almost too easy to recall.

"I assumed the unexpected increase of chakra came from a kekkei genkai because I saw no seal hidden on his body," I said. "I believe it was activated through extended physical contact, as it didn't occur until after he was tied up with his cohort. It was only then that he used a replacement jutsu on Noburu and engaged in combat with me and my partner Riku. However, his strikes did not exhibit the same chakra-absorbing attributes."

The elder hummed in thought. "Anything else?"

I paused and thought for a moment.

"Even though his chakra and stamina had increased, I do not believe his physical prowess was affected in any way," I added.

After all, if it had, he probably wouldn't have died so easily.

The wizened elder nodded. "Thank you for your insights."

After another moment of silence, Hiruzen dismissed us and we filed out, our mentors following behind. And though it was perhaps due to my foreknowledge of his true nature, I thought I felt Danzō's eyes follow me as I left the room- then again, that could also be that familiar paranoia coming back to me.

…

We stepped back into the outside world after getting our pay for the mission with some extra for the bounties on the thugs. The sun was low in the sky and the atmosphere around our teams was heavier than before, and so we parted with stiff farewells to each other.

I found my mind recounting everything that had happened for another time as Kushina walked me to the compound. Just like with my first mission, I had no doubts that I wouldn't hear much about the aftermath of our encounter. I was just a genin, and with the state of the war and the goon's cryptic purpose, it would probably be moved into the hands of ANBU for further investigation.

But something from the meeting with the Hokage stuck with me- why had he asked about Ichirou's powers? The Sandaime had been around for a long time, and had probably come across a variety of people with an assortment of skills and techniques. He wasn't known as 'The Professor' for nothing; maybe he had seen the technique before.

"Junko-chan?"

I blinked, looking up at the redhead who had called my name.

"Oh, did you say something shishou? I was in my thoughts again, sorry."

A half-hearted smile spread across her face.

"That's okay," Kushina said. "I was just asking if you wanted to talk about what happened. Or maybe if you wanted to see a professional or your parents instead, dattebane?"

We both knew that I had a bad habit of overthinking and keeping everything inside. But was there really anything that needed to be said?

"I don't know." I frowned.

She blinked in surprise. "You don't know?"

I shrugged and looked down at my feet. What else could be said that hadn't been drilled into our heads in the academy? Of course, the maturity of preadolescent ninjas in training wasn't the most reliable to take those theoretical lessons seriously, but it wasn't as if we were thrown out into the world unknowingly.

Besides, we were living in times of war.

Although it didn't feel like it due to the walls around us and the legions of shinobi who kept us safe here within Konoha, its effects were ever present in the village. Nine and ten year olds weren't graduating now because the academy had nothing left to teach them; as jōnin and chūnin went out, genin took their presence in the village, doing what needed to be done. When those needs were satisfied, they were sent outside the village, left as fodder if they lacked the strength to survive and get a promotion, just to suffer the same fates as their superiors.

In my case, I knew that one day I would have to kill another person- it was in the job description after all. However, I foolishly didn't think I would have to do it so soon.

"Come on Junko-chan."

Before I knew it, Kushina grabbed my hand and we detoured. I thought that we would've headed over to Ichiraku's, but I found myself being tugged into the Namikaze-Uzumaki household. We deposited our packs by the door and Kushina ushered me into the guest bathroom to get cleaned up.

It was on automatic that I cleansed myself, washing away the dirt and everything else down the shower drain. I didn't take long, quickly drying off and pulling on a sleeveless tunic and loose pants that I kept stashed here. I padded barefoot down the hallway with a towel wrapped around my long hair. Kushina peeked out from the kitchen doorway as I approached, her own clothes changed and damp hair pulled into a bun.

She simply nodded over to the couch, a spoon in hand, and I gave a little nod in response. Riku accompanied me from where he had been with Kushina in the kitchen as I plopped onto the cushions. The Shepard mix gave me another kiss with his nose before settling onto the floor and I pulled my feet up, setting my chin on my knees.

I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the Uzumaki's cooking. It seemed too normal; the strain behind my eyelids and general fatigue could be excused for a hearty bout of training. It was just another afternoon with Kushina and Riku, and we would eat and just enjoy ourselves. Afterwards, I would go home to Mother and Father and we would relax; maybe we'd all go out into the yard and garden together or I could convince either to teach me something.

Too normal.

Maybe I thought everything had to be different now that I had finally bloodied my hands with the life of another. I was certain though that through the ninja grapevine others would hear about what I had 'achieved'. It would surely make its way to the Hyūga elders, and even if I didn't tell my parents- which I didn't really want to admittedly- they would hear of this too. Then there was that whole thing with Noburu…

I sighed- and none of that really got into the feelings I should be thinking about.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Kushina returned to my side and the addition of her weight on the couch made me slide against her. I looked up at her as she settled next to me. The redhead gave me a more natural smile and handed me a cup of perfectly warm tea.

"Thank you shishou."

"No problem kiddo," she said, giving me a little squeeze. "Have you collected your thoughts yet?"

My face fell into a frown and my brows furrowed. "A little…"

Her smile became sober. "It isn't easy is it? Well, it shouldn't be anyways in my opinion, dattebane."

I nodded and sighed, taking a sip of the soothing liquid as I leaned against her. Here in this place, I felt like the child I was, my little body cuddled by Kushina as she wrapped her arm around me. It was kind of unthinkable that I had the power to end someone else's life, but wasn't that what I trained for all this time?

But Kushina said something interesting. It shouldn't be easy.

"But it's strange how easy it is, isn't it?" I asked.

"What do you mean Junko-chan?"

I frowned deeper, trying to get my thoughts together. But they just came out confused and rambling.

"I mean, fighting that man, Ichirou, hadn't been _easy._ He had effectively disabled Noburu and had knocked Riku away and took his weapon...but it was like, after we had our encounter and after everything happened…"

I paused, trying to find the words, the point I was trying to make floating just out of reach.

"It was startling how easy it was to kill another person, wasn't?" Kushina said, and I blinked up at her in surprise.

That was it. All in my past life, I would watch the news and see the countless violence nationally and abroad, believing it was unthinkable that such terrible things happened every day and every second; it happened so much, almost to the point that you became desensitized to it, especially when it wasn't happening to you. And I was very much an introvert, had never gotten insomuch as a fight, at least physically, and had never thought I had the ability to do such a violent act as killing.

That was until now.

The life I lived now was a completely new reality, in every single way. It was less technologically advanced in some ways, but jutsu and seals more than made up for that, in helpful and destructive ways. And though there were similarities in _why_ people fought- selfish reasons, selfless reasons-, how it was done was completely different with the addition of chakra.

But in the end, even though Ichirou had increased his chakra, taking us off guard and fending us off, all it had taken was a simple blade to end everything.

"Yeah…"

Kushina hummed in thought, pulling me closer.

"I had feelings like that before I first came to Konoha and joined the academy," the redhead admitted. "After escaping from my war-torn home, seeing all the bodies…I never thought I would be one to join in the fighting."

I listened to her intently and a solemn smile spread across her face as she met my eye.

"The world is complicated, so I can't give you an exact answer that would make everything make sense," she began. "But like I've told you before, after meeting people I truly cared about, I didn't want to lose it all again, even if it meant killing, dattebane. It's why I've decided to choose this path, even if it sometimes reminds me of what happened to my home."

Though I should've realized by now, Kushina and I had more things in common than I thought. It wasn't the same in any intensity, but I could assume the feelings of isolation, feeling like an outsider, and the intense feelings to the connections we've made were exactly similar.

We didn't want to lose our second home.

And it wasn't as though I was lying when I said if given the choice, in the same seemingly strange circumstances where one of my friends was in danger, I would stop the danger by any means necessary. I knew I wouldn't get through this life without doing so; I had learned that lesson a long time ago when that woman tried to kill me, even though I was just a child.

But in my rationale, a part of me thought there could've been a better way to have handled that- hindsight is 20/20 after all. It shouldn't have to resort to death always, though I knew in however long I lived there would be a lot of it. Nevertheless, if I just killed those who got in my way, I'd be no better than Danzō and those of his ilk; even if I felt no actual guilt or remorse for Ichirou's death. It was that rationalizing of killing evil, dehumanizing others in the working towards my goals that I wanted to avoid, what I was most afraid of. If I ever came to that point, I don't think I'd find any of my old self left in me.

That would just be another thing I would have to work on.

I found a natural smile spreading across my face, weak though it was.

"I think I understand, shishou. Thank you."

Kushina smiled more genuinely and hugged me, kissing me on the forehead.

"That's what I'm here for, dattebane."

* * *

Only a bit of the numbness remained after our conversation. Riku and I ended up staying the night after dinner at the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence, and though I believed it was unnecessary, Kushina walked me to the Hyūga compound after a nice breakfast the next day. Still, the slight awkwardness I felt being back in the village after everything that had happened yesterday- _I had killed a man just yesterday_ \- hadn't gone away completely, so I was thankful for her company.

It could've been my imagination, but as we stepped through the gates of the Hyūga compound, the eyes that followed me were more scrutinizing than they had been before. I didn't know how they could've heard what had transpired already, so it must've been my overworked mind playing tricks on me. We made it to the comforting sight of my front door, which slid open as soon as we neared. I was immediately assaulted by a familiar warmth and my body was lifted into the air.

Mother's voice chirped in my ears as her arms tightened around me.

"Junko-chan, you're home!"

"Kaa-chan," I squeaked, a blush rising on my cheeks, though it could've been from the lack of oxygen. "Put me down!"

"But I missed you so much," she said forlornly. "Daichi, our daughter is so rebellious!"

I sensed Father come closer, unable to see him since my face was practically buried in her shoulder.

"Kimiko, let the poor girl go," he said, a slight tone of amusement coating his voice. "She's been on the road for days; she's probably tired."

"I'm okay, tou-chan," I said after a breath, returning Mother's hug as she loosened her grip. "We got back yesterday afternoon, and rested at Kushina-shishou's place since it was pretty late."

My heart warmed at the smile he gave. "That's good to hear."

Mother sighed dramatically but let me down. I huffed, willing away my blush as my feet touched the ground and Kushina chuckled behind my back. When she met eyes with my mother however, her expression sobered and a muted version of her classic easy-going grin appeared on her face.

"We completed our mission successfully," she informed them. "We encountered some hostiles on the way back but had met up with another team of Leaf-nin so it was no problem. Junko-chan handled it like an expert."

 _An expert killer_ , my mind supplied unhelpfully.

For a moment, it seemed as if Mother wanted to say something, but she sighed and shook her head, tension visible on her face as she looked down at me.

"The mission was bit more exciting than delivering mail through the village, but a kind of glorified version of it," I said. "And the encounter… I'll tell you about it later."

That got me a few looks but Mother and Father nodded, the woman with a little pinch between her eyebrows. Kushina denied the offer to come inside, and shot me an encouraging smile before turning to walk away.

"I'll probably see you in a couple of days depending on Hokage-sama and your elders," she said. "I'll let you know if anything changes, and stop by if you need me for anything."

I nodded but narrowed my eyes at her. "Understood. You better go visit the clinic too shishou. Don't think I've forgotten."

She gave a dismissive wave before disappearing down the road and from my sight, and the rest of us headed inside. As I reached down to undo my sandals, which would need a thorough washing from the long trek, Mother spoke up with a curious lilt to her voice.

"Why would you tell Kushina to go to the doctor? Neither of you looked hurt."

I paused to look up at her contemplative expression. Part of me didn't want to divulge the fact that Kushina had been sick on our mission, considering the tension between the two women. Besides, I hadn't noticed anything wrong with her till after we had completed our main objective. Plus, it hadn't affected her ability to fight.

"Shishou started to feel ill on our way back," I explained. "I thought she might've gotten food poisoning or something."

It was a half-truth. I didn't like having to lie to Mother but I didn't want to risk further damaging their still shaky relationship.

"I see," she muttered to herself before shaking her head. She reached down to take my pack. "'Shina will be fine; Uzumaki are pretty resilient. Now, tell us about this encounter you had."

A tense conversation followed when we reached the living room.

I made it as concise as possible, but that would do nothing to soften the fact that they learned that I, their six year old daughter, had killed a man. Their reactions were varied but expected- shock, surprise, and even regret present in their expressions. There was a heaviness in Father's pale eyes as he looked at me, but even then, there was a sense of pride alongside his relief. Mother was deeply resigned, and though there was relief too in her gaze, there was something indescribable as well.

Nevertheless, it wasn't like they could rewind time; and they were ninja as well, despite being my parents. They knew what the job entailed.

After a collective silence, Father was the one who spoke up first.

"More than anything, I am glad that you and your friends made it back safely," he said, placing his large hand on my head.

I gave a smile in thanks. "I am as well."

"Do you need to talk about it?" Mother pipped up and reached for me where I sat nearby at the low table. She held me tenderly as though I would break, ironic given what I had done.

I returned her embrace with a shake of my head.

"Shishou and I talked about it a lot yesterday, and I have settled my feeling on the matter."

Their brows furrowed simultaneously, Mother's even more so, and I looked at the both of them with a simple smile on my face that didn't reach my eyes.

"The purpose of every ninja is to work for the good of the village and its people and I am a part of that as well, regardless of my age," I said. "The events of yesterday only cemented that fact. I will only have to grow stronger from here on."

The room grew quiet once more at my words, and once again, it was Father who broke the silence.

"Very well said Junko," Father said. "That is a very mature way of thinking of your circumstances."

As I turned to Mother, I paused. Her expression was sober, a sadness in her bright eyes. And though she tried to hide it from me by squeezing me to her, hiding my gaze from her face, I know I didn't imagine the glassiness in them.

…

I spent the rest of the day with my parents, well, after giving Riku a much-needed bath. We did not speak of my mission again, and I was thankful for that, not wanting to reiterate that I was alright again and again.

The next day came with its own surprises as I was visited by my other mentor, Hizashi and someone extra. When the doorbell rang, I paused from helping Mother prepare lunch in the kitchen and went to answer the door. I slid the door open, a greeting on my tongue but it got stuck as I noticed the little human being held by the older man.

Neji.

Big pale eyes looked down at me and I stared back, my lips parted in surprise. He was so cute as he looked back, fist curled up by his mouth. He hid his face in his father's shoulder, peeking at me shyly through his peripheral.

 _So cute!_

There was mild amusement in Hizashi's voice as he spoke.

"Have you forgotten your manners in your time away Junko-hime?"

I blinked before quickly moving to invite the pair inside with a hurried greeting. As a host should, I led the pair into the living room where Father came to greet the man with a hand shake.

"It is good to see you again, Hizashi," Father said, sending a small smile to Neji who hid his face away again. "My, your son is growing quickly too."

"You as well," the twin replied. "Raising a child is tough, but Natsumi is recovering well."

As the brothers-in-law exchanged pleasantries, I returned to the kitchen where Mother was already pulling out extra utensils for our guests. Efficient as usual, we got the food prepared and brought it into the living room. We all sat down to eat and I found it hard to avert my eyes from the _adorable_ child sitting in Hizashi's lap who adamantly tried to feed himself, causing a mess in his effort for independence.

After Neji was cleaned up and all of our cups were refilled with tea, the true purpose of Hizashi's visit was revealed, effectively lowering my mood and the atmosphere in general.

"The results of your last mission has come to the elders' attention," Hizashi began as he let little Neji satisfy his curiosity of the large ninken that rested close by.

Holding back a sigh, I nodded. "I've already talked about it with Kushina-shishou and my parents. I am fine."

The older man's pale eyes glanced over me analytically and nodded.

"I assumed as much. I had no doubt about that."

He sent another searching look my way before pulling a scroll from his haori, once more sealing my fate. I didn't even mind all that much; sitting around for too long would only cause me more anxiety. Flipping it open, I let my eyes rove over it quickly, and I could feel Mother read it over my shoulder.

They would be allowing me two weeks from clan duties for recovery reasons which was the norm as Shishou would be doing the same. But something about my resuming duties in the end gave me pause and instantly riled Mother up.

"They expect her to take part in this year's chūnin exams!?" She gasped, and Father's face tightened as we all turned to Hizashi.

Sensing the tension in the air, Riku carefully lifted his head to look at me as Neji's pudgy little fingers ran over his ears. Sending the canine a little smile, I looked down at the words written on the scroll before returning them to Hizashi.

"Considering your progress over the past year, they have come to the decision that it is in the best interests of the clan and your continued growth for you to attend the exams," he explained.

Mother openly glared at him and I was sure she would've leapt over the table and strangled him if not for the hand Father placed on her shoulder. It did nothing to stop the disgusted tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Cut the crap. You should've just said it was for the interests of clan, because everyone knows it."

No one would've blamed me if my eyes popped out as I stared at the woman. Mother could be feisty when talking about the elders but she was never this outright aggressive. For what's it worth, Hizashi only stared passively back, unbothered by her tone.

"These are the words of the elders, not my own," he said. "I see no reason for her to take it now either, and I am certain her mentor would agree. But considering Hideyoshi-sama's plans, I believe she will have no choice."

What plans could that man possibly have? Personally, I didn't really care how my status affected the clan; I knew it had its uses, and if the clan heads were happy then they caused less headaches for me. Still, even after all this time I really didn't understand this part of clan politics. Apparently, having a Hyūga be one of the youngest to ever graduate from the academy had boosted clan morale and made the clan look strong in the eyes of others, but I didn't see any of the effects- I was just trained harder as a result.

Maybe they expected me to do the same at the chūnin exams, but on an even grander scale; they were all about spectacle after all.

"It is not set in stone however," Hizashi continued as Mother simmered down, her glare still present. "As you may have heard, the clan will be going through a change in leadership soon, and there have been talks of the Sandaime stepping down as well."

There had been talks going on. By sitting in on the meetings with the heads of the clan, I learned a lot about the status of the war as well as other things important to the village. One such thing were the talks of treaties with some of our adversaries, other villages that could no longer stand the resource strain of war on their citizens.

And Hideyoshi wasn't getting any younger. From my foreknowledge, I knew that sometime during the end of the war Minato would be chosen as the Yondaime, though that was only if everything went according to plan; I certainly didn't want Orochimaru or Danzō taking that position. The fact that it was so soon brought as much relief as it did stress.

"In that case, it would be up to the new Hokage," I spoke up, causing the trio of adults to look at me. "Considering the next exams are to be held this summer, it would depend on the state of the war whether the exams will take place at all."

Hizashi nodded. "That is true. Promotions last year were mostly on the field, the actual exams being quite small. The change in leadership would either push back the exams or make them smaller than usual considering the time and resources it takes to prepare such a thing."

"And I doubt the elders would want such a low turnout to my debut, as it were," I noted. "In that case, it would maybe be better to hold off on the exams for the most opportune moment, so it is more effective."

A characteristically small smile spread across Hizashi's face. "That is true; I will be sure to bring it up to Hideyoshi-sama."

Mother relaxed visibly but looked at the both of us warily.

"You Hyūga are surprisingly deceptive," she sighed. "But what if things come to past and the exams come? What will you do then?"

"I will participate," I said simply. At her deepening frown, I gave a placating smile. "I know you're just worried kaa-chan but I'll be fine. I've improved a lot from my first days as a genin, and I would be lying if I said the missions I get now are less than stimulating."

Plus, not all chūnin went out on the field and fought tougher missions; being a chūnin also meant that you were given more responsibilities since they were also given administrative things to do, something I looked forward to honestly. Not the piles of paper work, but the responsibility aspect.

She sighed, moving away from Father to sit at my side.

"I know, _I_ _know_ ," she said, cupping my cheek. "You're exponentially brilliant for someone so young. Still…you're my child; I can't help but worry about you."

I smiled softly. Even under the irritation and resentment I sometimes felt for the things she hid from me, I knew she was just trying to keep me safe.

"I know kaa-chan, but I'll be alright. If worst comes to worst, I'll forfeit; I do not have a death wish surprisingly enough."

A smile crept onto her face. "I don't think the elders would be happy with that."

"In the case of my death or the elders' happiness, I think I'll have to be selfish," I said and she chuckled, the tension finally draining from her face. "Besides, beyond honor and the like, a good shinobi should know the best time to retreat."

Noting the returning easy atmosphere, Hizashi spoke up.

"I will let the elders know of your reply," he said, before eying me critically. "Exams or not, do not expect your training to slow down. They will most likely be tougher now that the elders know what you are capable of."

I straightened a bit at his tone, even as Mother wrapped her arms around me with a pout on her face.

"Yes, Hizashi-sensei."

She sighed, placing her head on top of mine.

"In the end it always comes down to business with you guys," she huffed, squeezing me.

"As a new parent, I understand your need to keep Junko-hime safe," he said, looking at both Mother and Father. "But know I am doing what I think is in her best interests, as her sensei and as her uncle."

Mother stared at him for a long stretch of silence, and though I couldn't see it, I could imagine her honey eyes steeling into harsh gold as she stared through him. As though daring him to lie to her. Hizashi held her gaze, and though I could've imagined that as well, his chakra flickered only somewhat before staying firm.

"I will keep your words in mind," she said after a moment. "Do not break them, Hiza-kun."

The man nodded then balked somewhat comically at the nickname she had given him. She smiled.

"You are younger than me, and since you are part of the family, you get a nickname too," Mother explained as though it was the simplest thing to understand. "Please continue to be a good uncle to Junko-chan."

Hizashi nodded but sent a confused glance to Father who simply drank his tea amused and I laughed, all the while little Neji napped away, comforted by Riku's fur.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted/Edited:** December 1st, 2017

And there goes Junko's first kill; but hey, at least she got to see her little cousin for the first time in the end.

As always, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate them! And thanks for being patient with this chapter; I had wanted to get it posted earlier but all the cooking and cleaning for the holidays just really took its toll.

Gonna cut this short as I have other things calling my attention (like sleep) but I'll see you next chapter where the plot is about to take an interesting turn.

Next time on For a Chance at Happiness

 _Chapter 30: Of Unceasing Wonders_


	34. Of Unceasing Wonders

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 30: Of Unceasing Wonders_

* * *

I barely got to interact with Neji, the child entirely smitten with Riku, but the afternoon passed peacefully.

Although, he had gotten pretty fussy when Hizashi had to take him home.

The next morning I found myself dragging a reluctant redhead towards Konoha Hospital, the early air refreshingly cool even with the slight winter chill. In the time of our separation, just a couple of days, she had not gone to the clinic like I had told her to. Her excuse was that she was feeling fine and hadn't vomited since our mission outside the village but I wasn't having any of that.

"I don't know why you're taking this so seriously dattebane," Kushina huffed but did nothing to pull out of my grasp.

"Your health should be your number one priority," I replied without missing a beat. "Besides, if I showed any sign of being sick, you and kaa-chan would have me tied to a bed before I could even blink. Consider it for your own good."

"You sound just like Minato," she sighed. "You're such a worrywart."

I sent her a blank look to which she conceded.

"Yeah, yeah, don't give me that look. _I know_."

Soon the building was upon us and despite her uninterested air, there was palpable tension in Kushina's steps as we walked through the threshold and towards the receptionist's desk. The room in general was quiet, very few visitors ambling about but before we got too close, I heard my name being called from one of the hallways.

"Junko-hime, what are you doing here? Are you injured?"

Kushina and I looked up to find Aunt Mei walking towards us clad in her hospital uniform. Her hair was pulled up into a professional bun as usual and there was a bit of a rush in her step. I let go of Kushina's hand and met the woman halfway, greeting her with a hug.

The days I saw my aunt everyday were long gone, and few and far between. Though I was overjoyed to spend time with my parents, I missed the mellow conversations Aunt Mei and I would have and the lessons she would teach me. They were simple but necessary things about this world and culture, things I would need for my role in this new life. She was the first adult I had made a meaningful connection with, before even my parents, during a time where I was the most vulnerable. We had gone through a lot and had become closer because of it.

Hopefully, the same would be said between Mother and I.

"Kushina-shishou needs a check-up," I said. "She's been feeling ill."

The older Hyūga eyed the redhead who shook her head in denial as she neared.

"I'm fine, dattebane! Junko-chan is just overly worried Mei-san."

Aunt Mei looked between the both of us then turned to the woman behind the receptionist's desk.

"I don't have any new appointments this morning do I Kana-chan?"

The young woman behind the desk shook her head. "Your next scheduled appointment is this afternoon Mei-sensei."

My aunt returned her gaze to Kushina and I with a light nod.

"If Junko-hime is so concerned, I can take a look at you."

Seeing the instant aversion on Kushina's face, I quickly grasped her wrist in a vice grip and tugged her along, following Aunt Mei's lead. She guided us through a few short hallways and into a simple examination room. The room had cabinets filled with files along one wall, only stopped by a desk in the corner. The only other furniture present was a medical exam table and a curtain that could be unfurled for privacy.

"Should I wait outside?" I asked as Kushina sat moodily on the crackly paper of the table.

"It shouldn't take long," Aunt Mei said.

I took a seat at the desk as the telltale sign of the byakugan bulged at her temples. Kushina flinched slightly but stilled when the older woman sent her a bland yet scolding look as they met eye to eye.

"When did you start feeling ill Kushina-san?"

The redhead squirmed in her seat a little more as my aunt's eyes roved over her. "Just a couple weeks ago."

I tilted my head curiously. I knew that Kushina didn't like hospitals- it might've been a ninja thing in general because I felt the same- but I had never seen her this uncomfortable. Maybe she was worried about Aunt Mei seeing the seal for the Kyūbi? I didn't think it was possible however; I had used my byakugan near the Uzumaki woman many times ever since she had become my mentor and hadn't seen a single trace of the fox's chakra.

Besides, a seal housing such a terrifying being would be no good if any sensor, visual or otherwise, could recognize it so easily.

Still, Aunt Mei's eyes focused on her stomach for an uncomfortable amount of time until she stepped away, deactivating her byakugan in the process. She neared the desk where I sat and grabbed a clipboard, writing down what I assumed were her preliminary observations before returning to my mentor.

"We may need to run some further tests but from my observations, it appears that you are pregnant Kushina-san." She smiled. "Congratulations."

I blinked owlishly. _Wait what?_

Could it be that time already?

My thoughts whirled trying to track the timeline, but all the signs were there, Kushina's sickness on the mission being the key. I should've realized it so much sooner; Mikoto was already pregnant with Sasuke, who would also be born this year in _July-_ in seven months no less. Most if not all of the rookie nine would be born this year.

How could it have taken me this long to realize that Naruto, the son of my mentor and godmother as well as the titular figure of this world, would be born this year as well?

 _Holy shit._

I wasn't the only person in shock. Kushina stared, mouth gaped open.

"A-are you really sure? Can the byakugan see something like that?" the redhead stammered, and I had the same question in my head.

I had no doubt that the byakugan could see a growing baby, especially since it could see through solid earth; but the Uzumaki woman couldn't be that far along if she was going to give birth in October. Unexpectedly, Aunt Mei turned to me and motioned me close. I hopped off my stool and walked to where Kushina sat unmoving.

"Of course, the byakugan can see through many materials be it flesh or stone. However, since you are in the very early stages it is mostly how your chakra is changing that gives it away."

At Aunt Mei's gesture, I activated my own. At first, it seemed as if everything was normal, Kushina's chakra flowing through her pathways and tenketsu as they should, even as her shock caused it to flow a bit faster. But then I noticed something different, my increased focus causing the change to stand out.

Chakra was produced and flowed from the core, starting in the stomach more or less. It then moved through the body before returning to it at the end, nourishing the body in the process. This process happened over and over in a constant cycle, and unless the chakra was used, it all returned to the core. However in Kushina, the chakra flowed just a bit differently than what I was used to seeing from her, not all of it returning as it should.

I deactivated my dōjutsu and looked up at Aunt Mei.

"A pregnant woman's chakra flow will change to begin nourishing the baby's development a few weeks after conception. Those from clans are noticeable as their chakra levels are more pronounced and thus susceptible to a visible change in production," she explained and then turned fully to Kushina. "Still, it would be best if we ran the usual tests so I can give you a better estimate of your due date."

Kushina continued to stare at the older woman with wide eyes, as if unable to completely process her words- as if not believing the information she had just received. Aunt Mei smiled gently at her.

"I've been doing this for over two decades, Kushina-san," she reassured. "Please trust my diagnosis."

The redhead's eyes trailed from the older Hyūga to her own stomach and she gently pressed her hand over it. She seemed to be in shock and my heart clenched as tears began to glisten in her eyes.

There must have been so many thoughts going through her head. Maybe of her clan and her own family back in Uzushiogakure so long ago. Maybe about the Kyūbi who was sealed within her, who would make the pregnancy more than a little difficult. Under the surprise and shock, there was also fear; being so close to her, I could feel the way her chakra withdrew in on itself, as if to keep the child growing inside her safe from everything that would dare hurt him. Maybe to even subconsciously keep the fox locked away.

And so I reached up, placing my hands on her knees, and looked at her with a wide smile.

"Congratulations shishou!" I beamed. "I'm sure Minato-sensei is going to be so excited!"

The mention of her husband's name seemed to give her strength. Kushina came back to herself and a shaky laugh escaped her as her tears finally fell.

"Y-yeah! We're going to be parents!"

I smiled more softly. "Though we're probably going to have to Obito-proof the house."

"Don't you mean baby-proof?" she giggled, wiping away the freshly fallen tears which I sincerely hoped were for joy.

"No, no I do not," I said, mock seriousness on my face.

Kushina laughed openly. She reached down and lifted me into her arms, squeezing me tightly.

"I'm going to be a mother, dattebane!"

...

As she had suggested, Aunt Mei ran the other tests and confirmed what she had already told us with the addition of a date.

The tenth of October.

We walked through the village streets an hour later, Kushina still in a daze.

"Kushina-shishou," I began, jerking her out of her thoughts. "Were you and Minato-sensei planning on having a baby?"

With the knowledge I had, I was sure that the pair wouldn't make such a decision haphazardly or on accident. They were both smart and had most likely been told the risks involved considering Kushina's status as a jinchuriki. The redhead ran her fingers through her hair distractedly.

"We had talked about the possibility of trying before he left on his mission," she admitted. "But I didn't expect it to happen so soon..."

I wondered briefly if the presence of chakra made ninja more fertile but before my thoughts could trail off into more dangerous territory, I quickly steered the conversation into another direction.

"How are you going to tell Minato-sensei?" I asked.

She gazed down at her stomach, a gentle expression overcoming her features.

"I don't know! Maybe I could make a banner or something to hang in the living room so when he comes home, I could jump out and surprise him."

"His birthday is coming up," I added. "Hopefully, he'll be home soon. It would be a great surprise."

Kushina nodded with a smile, but her joy seemed to fade the longer she stared at her flat stomach, lost in thought again.

She must've been thinking about the Kyūbi, Kurama. She probably had to inform the Hokage about her pregnancy sooner or later, and then the council would have to be informed as well, considering the danger of the seal failing. Maybe she thought they would try to make her get rid of the child.

I shook my head at the thought. I knew the council could be easily swayed by the likes of Danzō but the Sandaime, even with his faults, had some sort of a backbone. Besides, Kushina wasn't only the jinchuriki of the Nine-tails, she was also a trusted jōnin of the village. Even though she had been brought here and used as a vessel for the tailed beast, she had remained loyal to Konoha and that had to mean something.

"Shishou." She jerked again at my voice and blinked down at me. "Everything will be fine."

Nothing else needed to be said. Her violet eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a moment without any words until a smile spread across her face.

"Of course, it will," she grinned. "With parents like me and Minato and a big sister like you, this kid is gonna be unstoppable dattebane!"

Even as my heart warmed at her words and I returned her grin with one of my own, my stomach twisted.

This would be rough.

* * *

Over the revelation of Kushina's pregnancy, I was very much distracted.

Training with her was little more than figuring out ways to distract her from her nerves while pouring over scrolls of fūinjutsu as she continued to teach me how to decipher seals and code. A little over two weeks passed and Minato had still not returned home, his birthday passing uncelebrated. My reassurances for the redhead slowly lost their effectiveness in her anticipation. She had wanted to wait and tell Minato before anyone else but as time went on, the more her anxiousness grew.

So it was time for countermeasures.

During one of our training days, I suggested that we head over to the Uchiha compound since I hadn't visited the clan in a good while. It was easy to get her to agree since I think the stress of having only me and Aunt Mei know was driving her insane. I knew the Uchiha matriarch had ways to get it out of the Uzumaki, if Kushina didn't blow the secret herself as soon as they saw each other.

Riku joined us in this endeavor, his hulking figure ambling cheerfully through the compound in front of us. My relationship with the Uchiha was a continuously weird and interesting thing, which seemed to grow more and more ever since that day I had wandered into their part of the village. For sure the Hyūga elders knew about it- there was no way that they _didn't_ know- but not once had it been brought up. It was a twofold thing; either they saw it as beneficial since the Uchiha were a prominent clan, even with our unspoken rivalry, or they just didn't care enough to deal with it.

Though, suffice to say, we earned many a glance from the Uchiha as we walked towards the clan head's home, and soon enough we were on their doorstep.

Itachi opened the door and he was immediately assaulted by the canine's affections. For being only four years old, Itachi was quick enough to not let the canine overtake him and placated Riku with a few well-placed scratches.

"Hello Kushina-san, Junko-chan," he greeted as the hound calmed down. "Oka-san is in the living room if you wanted to see her."

"Thanks kiddo," Kushina chirped as she patted his head, her hand resting there a moment longer than normal before stepping into the home.

I stopped myself from frowning at the absence of my nickname, as that could only mean one thing- Fugaku was home- and stepped in behind her, trading my sandals for slippers. I think it was because the clan head didn't like Itachi being so familiar with us. Although, it wasn't as if that mattered since Mikoto and Kushina were best friends and thus our meetings were pretty much unavoidable. The Uchiha woman was always very kind to me regardless of my bloodline and besides, I always taught Itachi something new every time I visited.

Fugaku just needed to be more appreciative.

Mikoto welcomed us and I couldn't help but stare a bit at the slight baby bump under her dress, a very obvious change from the last time I had seen her. However before we got too comfortable, I ushered Itachi and Riku into the backyard so the pregnant women could talk in peace, sending a meaningful look at the female Uchiha before leaving.

As we stepped onto the dirt with our sandals back on, Itachi looked up at me with his big eyes.

"Is Kushina-obasan alright?" he asked. "She seems a bit…different."

I smiled at his concern and kneeled down to whisper to him. Curiosity shone in his eyes as I neared.

"You'll have to keep this a secret, okay Itachi-kun?" I whispered and at his nod, I continued. "Kushina-shishou is going to have a baby."

Itachi's eyes went wide and darted to the house where the two pregnant women were no doubt talking. His eyes returned to me, understanding in them.

"Is she nervous?"

I chuckled and patted his head. "Yep, it is her first baby after all; but I'm sure that Mikoto-san can help her."

The little heir nodded.

"Now, what do you want to do?"

While the adults talked, Itachi and I worked on our shurikenjutsu as Riku rested in the shade of the raised wooden walkway. Being a Hyūga and therefore mostly taijutsu-oriented, the only times I heavily worked on my aim were when I would train with Kushina or Obito if he was around.

The backyard was filled with the sound of kunai hitting wood, and as we got into a comfortable rhythm, Itachi spoke.

"Shisui-nii said he was worried about you."

I blinked in surprise, almost missing a bulls-eye in the process.

"I worry people on a daily basis; you'll have to be more specific," I said turning to him.

Itachi threw his last kunai and turned to me. "He didn't tell me any details but he said that something happened on your mission together."

The memories came back like a car hitting a wall at a hundred miles per hour. My grip on the kunai in my hand tightened and I remembered the blood and the way the metal had plunged through the skin, bone, and muscle of _his_ heart and how his corpse had hit the ground. The way his chakra had dimmed before going dark as the last of his life faded away.

It was worrying how easy it was to forget that _I had killed a man_ with everything else going on.

I blinked again and when I returned to reality, Itachi was looking up at me concerned and Riku had risen from his spot in the shade to rush to my side. Pushing his muzzle away I sighed, looking at the little Uchiha whose brows were pinched with worry. I didn't want to talk about killing a man with a four year old, even if that four year old was super prodigy Itachi Uchiha. It seemed in bad taste but I also didn't want to lie to him; I respected his intellect despite his youth.

"It's fine," I said, distracting Riku with a scratch behind his ear. "We had an enemy encounter on the way back to the village and it ended in a casualty...by my hands."

Itachi's face twisted somewhat but before I could ask him what was wrong, he spoke.

"They were trying to kill you, right?" The question took me off-guard and I stared at him in silence before nodding. "So you had to defend yourself and your team; it's only natural."

I stopped myself from gaping openly at the boy. _How could he be thinking like that already?_

"What makes you say that?" I asked, somewhat afraid of the answer he would give me.

He seemed wary to answer at my reaction as he met my gaze almost guiltily.

"Otou-san took me out of the village, to see what the real world outside was like because I'll be attending the academy this year."

As soon as his words processed, my blood turned cold then _burned_ within seconds. If showing Itachi the 'real world' meant what I thought it did, I knew I wasn't going like the answer to my next question.

"What happened Itachi?" He blinked in surprise at my equally icy tone but continued.

"There was an enemy shinobi from Iwa who was gravely injured, asking for water," he explained. "I tried to help him but he attacked me and so...I killed him. When I asked otou-san why the man had done that, he said it was because it was the way of this world."

My mind went blank as my skin burned with my anger. I understood that child rearing in this world was questionable when it came to ninja clans, but bringing your four year old to a battleground was straddling the line of absurdity. But besides my anger, there was grief at the loss of Itachi's childhood as he stared at me, looking for reassurance. He wasn't even in the academy yet and had already spilled the blood of another.

I closed my eyes and breathed, the cool air helping dim the heat in my core that threatened to take my common sense and make me do something I would regret. Still, part of me was proud of Itachi; his first instinct had been to help the man and not simply kill him because he was an enemy. The fact that the boy seemed cautious of what Fugaku had told him signified that the boy's psyche wasn't completely ruined from what he had seen and done.

I would have to be careful with what I said.

"Yes, Itachi. There are those who would hurt us because of the current state of the world, and we must protect ourselves and those who are important to us," I said, and like always his big eyes locked onto mine as I spoke. "But if we continue to simply kill those who oppose us, all we do is perpetuated the cycle of hatred."

His little brows furrowed and I remained silent as he processed my words.

"Is that why the world is the way it is now?" he asked, quietly as though not wanting anyone else to hear.

It was hard to see the desperate expression on his face, wanting a solution to the world's evils- an answer I did not have.

"Who can really say?" I sighed heavily and sat on the ground, target practice long forgotten.

With all these incarnations and the supposed curses in this world, it's a wonder that the entire thing hadn't imploded on itself already. You add all that to natural human greed and you end up with a whole assortment of problems that couldn't be solved by rational means.

Itachi sat beside me and Riku laid down at our backs, wrapping his large body around us.

"People fight for many different reason, be it selfish or selfless. But it's never as black and white as adults want you to believe and it is certainly never as simple," I began after a moment, thinking over my words. "People may fight for revenge at the loss of a loved one, or for honor and the protection of their land; Konoha has done so many times in the past. However, because of this fighting, grudges have been formed which only continue to fuel tensions for generations."

"Which will lead to more fighting and more death," Itachi concluded, and at my nod, looked down.

"The things I saw were really scary," the Uchiha admitted and at the slight quiver in his voice, Riku turned to rest his large head on the boy's lap, lending his comforting presence. "I…I don't want to see anything like that again but…as ninja, we _have_ to fight, don't we? Isn't it necessary to protect our happiness?"

There was no answer sufficient enough to placate his worries, and so I simply nodded again solemnly. His words reminded me of what I had said to Shisui all that time ago, when I had first met the little heir to be exact. Who knew he'd remember it even being that young, having doubled in age and size since then?

Itachi frowned and went quiet, seemingly lost in thought. I felt so sorry for him; despite all his skill, he was still just a child trying to make sense of a world that wanted him to grow up way too fast. I leaned back against Riku, looking into the sky as I waited for him to speak. It didn't take long.

"Then how do we stop the cycle?"

I hummed lightly at his weighted question, a response already prepared.

"I'm not sure," I answered and he immediately deflated. I gave him a half-hearted smile. "It certainly won't be easy and may require even more fighting as a result. The world is a complicated place Itachi-kun; the only thing people across all lands respect is power but that has the potential of corrupting even the most loyal of people."

Of course, I knew a future where things ultimately changed for the better but many, _many_ deaths, tragedies and hardships happened that could've, should've been avoided. And as I had worriedly thought several times before, the future I'd try to create could be a thousand times worst.

But I had to take a chance. It would've been different if I hadn't met them and they weren't ingrained into my new life so intimately. I could've just ignored plot and just lived but now that they were so very real to me, I would do everything I could to save them.

 _I just couldn't sit by and watch as the people I loved died._

"Then I'll become the strongest ninja in the world so I can eliminate war everywhere."

Itachi's words were so sudden and said with such honesty that I sat up straight and looked at him. There was pure determination in his eyes but the longer I stared at him in stunned silence, the more unsure he became. He looked down, absentmindedly scratching Riku's head.

"It's a childish dream isn't it?" He sounded dejected, as though expecting me to disregard it but my heart swelled at the pureness of his goal.

That was one of the problems you found when expected to lead a clan, as I knew from experience. Your dreams and aspirations, feelings and insecurities didn't matter in the necessities of the clan. You were not yourself; you were the face of the clan, embodying its will to the public eye. The clan tried to take away your individuality so you could be molded into their image of the perfect leader.

Itachi should be allowed to dream like the child he was, if only for this moment.

"Not at all, Itachi-kun." He looked up at me and I smiled sincerely. "I believe in the dream you made for yourself; never let anyone take that from you."

His dark eyes sparkled at my words, hope shining in them.

"It's going to be difficult but don't worry," I said winking at him. "I, and I'm sure Shisui, will be there to help you."

Itachi nodded, a renewed resolve in his body.

"We're going to make the world a better place."

In the grander scheme of things, it was rather childish and even naïve. Two children talking about plans of ridding the world of fighting. However, it was also a solid foundation for making good on the promises I had made to myself and the people of this world. I poked him on the forehead.

"It's a promise."

* * *

Kushina and I would've stayed for lunch but one look at Fugaku coming out of his office highly annoyed and tense, and we bid our hosts a swift farewell. The Uzumaki looked much better than she had before, a bit of a skip in her step and an excited gleam in her eyes, much better than the bundle of nerves she had been the week prior. So I was not surprised when she led me back to her abode to resume planning the surprise for Minato.

But it appeared that we were too late for that as we entered to find the blond's dirty pack on the floor of the genkan. The sound of the shower running rang through the house and Kushina and I froze at the door. I could clearly see what was going through her head as she looked down at me, the question 'what are we going to do?' clear on her face. But I pushed her further into the house, an excitement of my own rising.

"If he just came home, he might be hungry," I advised helpfully, not bothering to be quiet as I was sure he had heard or sensed us come in already.

I had planned only to help her cook and leave so the husband and wife could share the good news together by themselves but one look at Minato's face gave me pause. He looked completely haggard but even still he tried to don a smile for the both of us as he stepped into the kitchen, running a towel through his blond hair. There were bags under his eyes as though he hadn't gotten enough sleep and there was a heaviness in his shoulders as if burdened by something.

Kushina went to him quickly, seeming unsure whether to tackle him in a hug or keep her distance.

"Welcome home Minato," she said, eyeing him worriedly. "What's the matter?"

He smiled a little more genuinely at her concern, and after he finished toweling off his hair, returned her greeting with a hug and a kiss.

"I'll be fine; it was just a rough mission is all," he said. "Hello, Junko-chan, Riku."

I returned his greeting while scrutinizing his face. Had something bad happen on his mission? There was something I was missing, something that should've been on the tip of my brain, but for the life of me I couldn't remember. It had to be important though; over the years I had known the man, he had never looked this tired after a mission. It wasn't just fatigue either; it was something mental from the way his normally bright blue eyes seemed duller than usual.

"Did something happen to the team?" Kushina asked, before trying to be lighthearted. "Did Obito end up falling into a swamp and stretching the mission again like last time?"

Despite her tone, Minato's blue eyes became a little duller and my blood froze as my mind clicked.

Obito.

 _The Kannabi Bridge mission._

Once again I was hit by the realization of my faulty memory.

Oh no. _Oh no._

Things were happening all at once. Had it occurred so soon in canon? Was there anything I could've done to prevent this? Was there _anything_ I could still do? Saving Obito from Madara's brainwashing would be difficult as I could barely make a move without the clan knowing, and leaving the village on my own was next to impossible. And now with Kushina pregnant, the next time I would even leave Konoha was uncertain.

 _But I have to do something...!_

My thoughts were derailed as Riku whined loudly in my ear, pressing his large head against my own. I found my breath again as thin as it was, though my heart continued to race in my chest. A hand came down on my head, different than the usual, and I looked up to find Minato staring down at me with a comforting smile on his tired face. If Riku's intervention didn't completely break me from my panic, what Minato said next was even more startling.

"Don't worry Junko-chan, everyone is alive."

I stared at him wide-eyed and every other thought screeched to a halt as I repeated his words in my head. Everyone was alive. _Everyone_. My brows furrowed, some semblance of hope rising in my chest.

 _Had things changed?_

Minato sighed, rising to his full height. "Obito and Kakashi were seriously injured on the mission. It will take some time, but I believe that they'll make it through alright. They're stable at the hospital right now."

My emotions were all over the place but the _relief_ was overwhelming. Obito may have been seriously injured but he was _alive_ , and not only that, he was inside the village far from the hands of Madara. I breathed.

"It is good to hear they're alive at the very least," I sighed as well, though I knew that until I saw him with my own eyes, I would not be able to rest.

 _Just how was this happening?_

"I'm going to see them," I said with a weak smile and turned to Kushina who had a grim expression on her face.

"I'll let them in on the good news," I continued and Kushina's eyes widened in remembrance. "You should let Minato-sensei know as well."

At my words, the blond raised a brow and a real smile returned to my face at the confused puppy-dog expression on his face. Things hadn't happened in the way I expected, and that very fact sent both relief and apprehension down my spine. But if Obito was here, and he was alive… then everything had to be fine.

It had to.

…

I was anxious as I approached the hospital once more, two bundles of flowers in my arms courtesy of Yamanaka Flowers.

Would it be another instance like Father's return from the front lines? I had thought that had been the worst I had yet seen in this world, but considering what Minato had said and how he had looked, it was probably going to be much worse.

More than that, how did things turn out this way in the first place? If things had transpired as I believed they had, according to my hazy, unreliable memory, then why didn't Obito get trapped and why wasn't he in the 'care' of Madara? Not that I wasn't grateful for his return but I had many questions that would remain unanswered until I saw him.

I entered the lobby and unfortunately Riku had to stay outdoors as the receptionist on call, Kana, shot me a dirty look from behind her desk. It wasn't as though I came to the hospital often, but during those rare occurrences when I had the chance to see Father to his rehabilitation sessions, the black-haired woman didn't exactly like to see the hound in the hospital. I could only really get Riku pass Ms. Aina as she adored the pup.

Nevertheless, I didn't make it a point to be at the hospital unless I really needed to.

"Hello, Kana-san," I said, putting on the stops with an innocent smile. "I am looking for Uchiha Obito's room."

She seemed to want to ignore my request but at my continued stare, she grumbled and looked down at the open book in front of her.

"Uchiha-san is currently in intensive care and has a strict no visitor policy," she said haughtily.

That was disheartening but at the level I had anticipated. But if she thought she could get me out of here that easily, she didn't know who she was dealing with.

"Then can you tell me which room Hatake Kakashi is currently staying in?" I asked, smiling never waning.

With another grumble, she peered at her book again and could make no excuses. Bidding her an overly cheerful 'thank you', I made my way to his room with the information at hand. The trip was short but long enough for my pessimistic mind to come up with several scenarios, which came to a halt as I stepped up to the closed door.

I knocked lightly and hearing a muffled reply, stepped into the room.

Although the room had several beds, the Hatake was the only one present, taking the last bed near the window. Kakashi looked about how I expected which was as relieving as it was worrying. His mask was in place and a bandage covered his left eye, though that wasn't the only bandage he had as his right arm was wrapped in a cast, any others hidden by the blanket that covered his lower half. His visible eye widened in slight surprise at the sight of me as it left from the book in his hands.

I gave him a lighthearted smile as I approached.

"Hello Kakashi-senpai," I greeted. "I am glad to see you are doing alright."

He was quiet at first as I reached his bedside and busied myself with arranging the flowers I had brought for him- a batch of daffodils which immediately brightened up the room. When I turned to him, his visible brow was raised questioningly. While they also meant joyfulness and mirth- fairly unfitting for the mood and situation- daffodils could also represent respect for the person you gave them to.

Kakashi simply shook his head and sighed, moving his book to the side to regard me with a bored expression. But I would've been a fool to miss the dullness within his eye, or the weight that burdened his shoulders.

"I thought you would've visited _him_ first," he said, resting back on his pillows.

He nodded over to the bouquet of peonies that I had left on my lap as I sat down on a nearby chair. They were a symbol of good fortune, bravery and honor, something I was certain fitted the clumsy Uchiha.

"Well, the receptionist on duty said he wasn't allowed to see visitors, so I had to come see you instead," I said lightly.

It had the desired effect and an annoyed spark came to his eye, giving it much needed life.

"That's just great for me then." He rolled his eye, before turning to face me fully.

I nodded. "I couldn't agree more. You are a very lucky person to be graced with my presence."

He scoffed and looked away. "He needs to get better soon 'cause you're already bothering me."

From his injuries, Obito must've either fallen into a coma or had been medically-induced which only made me more anxious.

 _But he's alive and here and that's all that matters._

"How could I?" I said innocently, trying to keep the mood light. "I just got here."

"Out of all your skills, annoying me is one you have him beat at," he retorted.

I smiled. "I do try to keep every skill in my repertoire very sharp."

He rolled his eye again but didn't speak again, sending the room into silence. Though our banter reassured me that he at least wasn't suffering from any brain damage, something was off. It was worrying that Kakashi wouldn't say Obito's name.

"Kakashi-senpai," I said, seriousness in my tone, and he returned his gaze back to me. "Just what happened on your mission?"

He stared at me before looking away- very unlike himself.

"Didn't Minato-sensei tell you?" he said, weariness in his voice. "That's why you're here isn't it?"

"He didn't tell me anything specific, that's why I am here," I retorted lightly. "Although we are not officially a team, I consider you, Obito-senpai, and Rin-senpai my teammates. I was and am still concerned about your wellbeing."

Considering how regulated my life was by the Hyūga and the ninja lifestyle in general, I never had the opportunity to go and meet new people. Even more than that, there were very few that I _trusted_ besides the handful of friends I did have, relationships I had built up during my time at the academy. And even though I considered Haru as another one of my friends, our meetings were limited to checkups for Riku at the Inuzuka kennels due to our schedules.

My circle was very small and so I truly did appreciate the company Team Minato gave me.

Even if Kakashi was a bit of a prick sometimes.

As tame as my words were, almost heartening even, Kakashi flinched as though I had hit him. My brows furrowed deeply; just what had happened to invoke that kind of response? I remained quiet as I stared at him, trying to recall anything from my past memory. Even with my notes, I only really remembered Rin being captured and the boys going after her, Obito risking his life for his teammates to get to safety.

But now the Uchiha was alive, lying comatose in a bed somewhere in this hospital- completely deviating from what I had expected. Who was to say their encounter hadn't gone differently as well? It was silent for a long minute before Kakashi spoke again, refusing to look at me.

"Well, your concern isn't needed," he said shortly. His voice was cold. "We're shinobi; things like this happen all the time outside the village. Worst even. Though I doubt a kunoichi as sheltered as you would know."

I blinked.

Yeah, he was still a prick, and I would be lying if his words hadn't stung. It wasn't as if I had a choice of what missions were handed my way, that I didn't get as many missions outside the village. And of course he didn't know of my most recent encounter, but considering how I had almost been killed on my very first mission and our talk afterwards, I had thought the two of us had come to an understanding.

Apparently not; maybe my pranks with Obito had dwindled our already strained relationship.

But his tough act spoke volumes of what he was actually feeling. Overly defensive. Passive- aggressive. So unlike himself. He was lashing at me as though my words had struck some kind of nerve, some kind of memory directly related to what had transpired. If past memory remained correct, he had been the leader of that mission. Perhaps the fact that he and Obito had gotten so injured had hurt his hubris, though if that was the case- having experienced Kakashi's slight narcissism in person- my respect for him would diminish significantly.

I knew Obito's sacrifice in canon had made a significant impact on him emotionally and mentally, shifting him from his lone-wolf mindset, but maybe the Uchiha's survival had an effect I had not foreseen.

I certainly hoped not for the worst.

"Fine," I said, rising from my chair. "I will leave and let you rest."

I paused by the door on my way out.

"And by the way, Kushina-shishou is pregnant." I didn't miss the way his eye darted to me. "So you might want to check your attitude by the time she comes and visits."

I left the room.

"Recover soon, Kakashi-senpai," I said as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

 _Omake: An Autumn Day_

* * *

There were very many times when Kakashi regretted ever meeting Junko Hyūga.

He had little choice in the matter when he learned that she was the goddaughter and student of Kushina who was his sensei's wife. It was only a matter of time before they were in the same space more and more until it seemed as though she was a part of their team as well.

She wasn't unskilled Kakashi had to admit, nowhere close to his level despite their spars but at least on par with his other two teammates. She could be frustratingly clever and Kakashi wouldn't have minded her company if not for her camaraderie with Obito, which was more than a little annoying.

When he had learned that the pair had frequent training sessions together without the rest of the team, Kakashi couldn't help but peek in on more than a few. At first it was to get ahead of any trick they were trying to plan against him, but most of the time they would just train or talk about things that were asininely simple like the Uchiha's crush on their female teammate.

However, out of all the things they talked about, the child's status as an heiress was the most interesting to the Hatake. Her routine was ridiculous to be sure, probably the only thing him and Obito would ever agree about. Even with his background, Kakashi was glad that he'd never had that sort of weight on his shoulders.

Still, on one autumn afternoon, Kakashi was sure that even all the intense training she received couldn't have made the little girl into the prodigy she was. There was something definitely different about her.

Junko and Obito stood in the latter's not-so-secret training grounds, his teammate standing perturbed by the Hyūga's request.

"You want me to do _what?_ "

"I need you to throw all of your kunai at me as hard and as fast you can, as if fighting an enemy," the Hyūga repeated calmly.

Obito gaped. "I can't do that! What if I hurt you?"

At that, Junko gave him a flat look; Kakashi had seen many a time when his clumsy teammate would inexplicably injure the girl on accident during their sessions. Whether it was a poorly thrown shuriken, or running over the little girl with his missteps, most of Obito's 'wins' against the Hyūga were purely accidental. The Hatake would admit that the little girl was very fast, and could evade most of Obito's faulty ninja skills, but she must've lost her mind if she thought outright ordering the Uchiha to aim at her was a good idea.

The girl placed her hands on her hips.

"You've been keeping up with the training plan I made for you correct?"

Obito blinked at her then rummaged in his weapon's pouch and pulled out a slightly wrinkled notebook. Kakashi had seen the boy read through the notebook many times when they trained with Minato-sensei. It had a silly little drawing of the Uchiha on the cover but on the inside- as he had peeked when curiosity got to him- were pages of detailed analysis of Obito's skills and what he needed to work on and how to improve said skills. It was surprising how in-depth they were and when questioned about it from Rin, the Uchiha would bury it away, saying that it was a secret.

Kakashi could only assume the boy was trying to impress the Nohara with his improving skills, and the silver haired boy could admit he had seen some progress. However, he was still skeptical that a little notebook could solve all the Uchiha's faults.

"Well, yeah but…"

"Then I need to reevaluate your skills so I can rewrite the schedule," the little Hyūga continued. "If you want to be Hokage, you can't take it easy now."

From his position in a nearby tree, Kakashi couldn't see Obito's expression but from the slumping of his shoulders, he could tell that the Uchiha was not pleased at the notion of more work. Still, the boy straightened himself and nodded.

"Alright, fine. If you say so."

Kakashi straightened himself as the pair got into position a few yards away from each other. The Uchiha pulled out several kunai as the little girl activated her byakugan and lifted her hands up in her normal jūken stance. There was only a brief nod from the Hyūga and then kunai were flying through the air with surprising speed coming from the Uchiha.

There was only the slight tensing of her muscles before the Hyūga heiress moved, her hands flying fast and efficiently. If there was one thing he was impressed by, it was the Hyūga's ability to clash with the blades barehanded. There was no fear on her face as she swatted the flying kunai out of the air, her feet placed steadily on the ground.

Seeing that the girl was unmoved by his onslaught, Obito seemed to push himself to go faster, faster than Kakashi had seen him. Junko smiled encouragingly before she ducked down and jetted towards him, her palm aimed right towards his core.

Obito's onslaught paused for half a second, precious moments lost as she neared closer and closer before it renewed with vigor, the Uchiha hoping back in order to put more space between them. Junko narrowed her eyes as she pursued him but even as kunai sailed towards her, she did nothing to stop them.

Yet not a single one hit.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the scene. Obito wasn't the best but he wasn't abysmal when it came to throwing kunai. In fact, it looked like a lot had cut into the girl's sleeves but no blood appeared on the lilac fabric. He even watched as one came startling close to the little Hyūga's face, almost head on, but it seemed to divert ever so slightly as she moved ahead, only cutting a few strands of her hair.

All without moving her hands.

Just how had she done that?

Junko closed the distance between herself and Obito quickly. But she didn't strike him as Kakashi thought she would. Instead, she slid underneath the boy and stopped on a dime, turning and kicking him in the back. The boy let out a yelp as his momentum was stopped and he was sent flying onto his stomach.

It was silent as the girl rose to her feet, a smile on her face.

Not even her own comrades were safe from the mischievous little Hyūga prodigy.

Obito was still for a moment before he jumped to his feet, glaring down at the little girl.

"What the hell Junko!?"

She shrugged. "I never said I wouldn't move."

"It was implied!" He huffed.

Obito sighed heavily when all she did was smile cheerfully at him and then glanced her over.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, because you weren't going all out like I told you too Obito-senpai. That's why I dashed towards you in the first place."

The accusation was clear in her voice and the Uchiha scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You noticed that?"

Junko crossed her arms over her chest.

"Senpai, the purpose of this exercise was to find out your baseline so that we can work harder on the aspects that you're still weak in. If you hold back, we can't know. And if I was an actual enemy, you could've been seriously injured."

"I know, I know!" The boy sighed again. "I just didn't want to hurt you. I don't even want to think of what Kushina would do to me if she found out."

"What about my elders or my parents?" Junko asked amused and Obito paled significantly causing her to laugh lightly.

The Hyūga shook her head then lifted her long sleeves into view.

"Still, you did very well all things considered," she continued. "If I had lacked the concentration, I'm sure that it wouldn't just be my sleeves that got cut up. Your reaction time has increased exponentially since the last time we sparred as well."

The Uchiha seemed to inflate a bit at her praise. He placed his hands on his hips and Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well of course! I'm no slacker."

Junko simply hummed. She walked over to him and lightly kicked at his ankles.

"You did so well in fact I think we may have to increase the weight on those seals," she said.

Instantly, Obito threw his hands up in defense.

"No, no, you don't have to do that," he stuttered. "I'm still getting used to these!"

Her smile adopted an quality that wouldn't go amiss on a cat stalking its prey.

"But Obito-senpai, you're not a slacker are you?" she asked with an innocent voice. "Considering how fast you got away from me, I think you're well accustomed to them. Don't you want more of a challenge?"

The Uchiha seemed to struggle for an excuse but fell short, his shoulders dropping dramatically.

"Yes, Junko-sensei."

The little Hyūga clapped her hands happily, instantly reminding Kakashi of her redheaded mentor.

"Good. Let's get cleaned up," she said. "Nice work for today."

Obito shook his head but there was a smile on his face as he reached out and ruffled Junko's hair. He dodged her retaliation strike with a grin and went to pick up the kunai left scattered across the training ground. The Hyūga glared at him half-heartedly before moving to help, a smile of her own on her face.

It was all typical of their training sessions and Kakashi was decidedly unimpressed by the outcome.

However, his mind drifted back to what had transpired with Junko and the kunai when his senses warned him of something nearby, accompanied by the sound of metal slicing through air. He rolled from his perch against the great tree and a kunai embedded itself into the trunk with a solid thud. In the span of a millisecond, the Hatake had his own kunai out and ready.

 _Considering the trajectory, it had to have come from…_

Kakashi turned his eyes back to the training field. While Obito was crouched down trying to grab a kunai stubbornly implanted into ground, Junko was staring up at him, her pale eyes seeming to stare through him. When they met eye to eye, even with the distance between them, the Hyūga shot him an amused smile and a nod then turned to help the struggling Uchiha.

Kakashi stared before returning his kunai to his pouch.

There was something undeniably different about Junko Hyūga and it was just interesting enough for him to want to find out what.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted:** January 31st, 2018

As always, thank you all for your lovely reviews, and thank you for taking the time to follow and favorite my story!

Apologies for the wait; combining holiday shenanigans and general real life matters didn't give me a lot of time to write or edit.

I've been trying to get this chapter edited for weeks and every time I reread it, I added parts and erased others and overall it's been a headache but I hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless. This is the point in the plot where things will begin to diverge from canon, and it can only get better (but probably worse) from here.

See you next time.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

 _Chapter 31: Of Deciphered Mysteries_


	35. Of Deciphered Mysteries

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own the OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 31: Of Deciphered Mysteries_

* * *

It would be a long week before I got to see Obito because that's how long it took for him to wake from his medically induced coma.

In between my waiting, training with Hizashi reconvened and as he had promised, it was more rigorous and tiring than it had been before. The increased training alongside Obito's ambiguous status and Kushina's pregnancy was a concoction for massive distraction; it was hard to focus on anything while the Uchiha remained in the hospital, and each session with Kushina got shorter as she was called away for meeting after meeting.

Which led to where I was currently, lying face down in the main courtyard of the Hyūga compound, contemplating whether all of this was worth it as the mist I had casted finally faded away and the last of my water clones was popped.

This _sucks._

Riku was whining from somewhere nearby and I could feel the disapproving eyes of the elders on my neck as I pushed myself up, muscles straining with every inch. However, there was no time to rest when the sound of rustling clothes reached my ears. Managing to take a knee, my hands flew through several hand signs before I slapped them onto the ground.

Earthen shuriken rose from the ground and Ryou, the chūnin that I was sparring against, avoided them with a gracefulness that was equal parts beautiful and aggravating. The teen didn't get through it completely unscathed however, the tinier, faster shuriken hidden within the shadows of the larger ones cutting into his arms and legs, giving me enough time to get my bearings. I didn't bother lifting a hand to wipe away the blood that dripped from my chin and stabilized myself as he neared.

The dark-haired teen's pale eyes were ice cold and emotionless as he closed in, unaffected by the blood that ran from his certainly broken nose, courtesy of a well-timed liquid bullet to the face; not even his sagging clothes, drenched from an exploded water clone, slowed him down. Before he could get within striking distance, his movement quick as the blink of an eye, I charged my arms with my chakra. I met each blow with my forearms, pushing back his chakra with my own as I tried to increase the distance between us. His strikes tried to get through the barrier I created but I could feel my tenketsu fight back against him successfully.

Though that didn't help when his foot came up and into my stomach.

Pain erupted from my abdomen as I flew through the air, my back joining in when I returned to earth. Fighting against the certain bruising in my ribs and intestines, I rolled back onto my feet- at least I tried to. Despite all my efforts, my muscles would not respond and my face met the ground once more.

I couldn't hear what was going on, my flight through the air having also included a nice ring-inducing hit to the head when I had landed, but when Ryou didn't come after me another time I concluded that someone called the match. _Thank God._ The ground was refreshingly cool and I allowed myself to rest, uncaring if the elders were displeased.

If there was one solace I could find in all this, at least I didn't have to deal with blocked pathways. My chakra, still racing through my body aided by adrenaline, moved unhindered and I channeled the remaining of my reserves into my injuries to placate some of the pain. However, I didn't get to lie there for long as a cold nose and warm breath brushed against my face, breaking me from my moment of peace. I opened an eye to see a very worried, very blurry Riku crouched beside me. He licked at the cut on my chin, and despite the pain that made up the entirety of my torso, a small smile spread across my face.

"Thanks boy," I wheezed.

The canine moved his large head underneath my body as I forced myself up, helping me onto my feet. I rested against him heavily and rubbed my eyes, clearing my vision to see all the spectators present to my defeat. There was Hideyoshi and the twins, as well as the usual bout of elders. The only new additions were Father and Ryou's parents, his mother busying herself with unblocking the tenketsu in his core and arms while his father glared down at me stone-faced. I turned my nose up at the older man in true Hyūga fashion and stood on my own feet, turning towards the clan head.

It wasn't the most graceful trip but I made my way to where Hideyoshi and Hizashi were talking, using Riku as a crutch. Although my training clothes were muddy and my knees threatened to buckle under my weight, I retained my simple obedient façade, ready for the verbal onslaught I knew I was about to receive. However, I was spared as the elder's eyes stayed trained on my uncle, only briefly assessing me in his peripheral.

"Work on the girl's reaction time," he said, making sure to catch my eye before he moved away. "And make sure her taijutsu is stronger; it is not the Hyūga way to rely heavily on ninjutsu for their strength."

I fought the urge to roll my over-strained eyes; I wasn't completely Hyūga anyways, which was why I was in this position _in the first place_. Being staunchly taijutsu-oriented worked for some, like Gai and Lee though it wasn't as if they had much of a choice; but frankly for me that was just _boring_ and short-sighted. There was nothing wrong with sticking to tradition, but for the growth of the clan, it would be necessary to expand beyond one's limits. Hideyoshi's type of thinking was probably why not many Hyūga went into the medical or other fields, fields that they would no doubt flourish in.

Plus, I was six. No child, clan or not, could spar with someone stronger and more skilled than them for almost forty minutes on pure stamina alone. As I had recently learned, real battles were won or lost in a matter of seconds, especially when you didn't need to restrain yourself.

Besides, although the Jūken was classified as taijutsu, taijutsu itself usually didn't require chakra of any kind, and if it was used, it only augmented one's strength. Chakra was a definitive requirement for the Gentle Fist to work in its intended way, considering the chakra control and output needed to seal an opponent's tenketsu. Additionally, the Jūken was only as effective as it was because of the byakugan which allowed us to see and directly attack an opponent's tenketsu, that requiring chakra as well.

But I was probably putting too much thought into it like always.

 _I need a nap. Badly._

"Understood Hideyoshi-sama," Hizashi said demurely.

Everything said and his orders heard, Hideyoshi walked away followed by his entourage. The other family sent scathing looks my way, and luckily I was able to reign in my exhaustion long enough to give them a bored and dismissive glance back until they turned and disappeared into the main building behind the elders.

 _Jerks._

No longer needing to keep my ruse up, the quiet standoff using the last of my strength, I let my legs collapse underneath me. But instead of the cool ground meeting me again, a warm arm wrapped around my waist. I winced as I was jostled but soon I found myself being lifted and resting against Father's chest. I had no complaints and rested my head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth with a heavy sigh.

Father's chest rumbled as he said something I couldn't process and Hizashi said something in return. My fatigue got the best of me and the heaviness of my eyelids won against my dwindling willpower, and finally my brain just _stopped_.

…

The next time I came to, I was still being carried.

I couldn't have been unconscious for more than a couple of minutes since we were on the pathway leading home. I fruitlessly tried to blink away the sleepiness that lingered, fueled on by my exhaustion and the sway of Father's walk.

"Back with us Junko?" Father asked softly.

I simply hummed in response, letting my eyes close and burying my face into his shoulder further. However, a wet nose brushing my exposed toes kept me from falling under again, followed by a muffled whine.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," I grumbled, squinting at Riku who was carrying Father's cane in his mouth.

Father's gait was different than it had been before his departure, though that was to be expected considering his injures. There was a slight limp to his step but it was getting better and better, almost unnoticeable though some days were worse than others. Still, I didn't want to burden him but when I asked to be let down, the man merely shook his head.

"Let me do this for you at least, my little stargazer," he said.

I wanted to object but the reminder of the bruise on my ribs quelled my complaints. We made it home a few quiet minutes later and it was only then that he lowered me to the ground. He kept a solid hold on my shoulders as my legs shook, but I shot him a quick smile in assurance, my short power nap returning some of my stamina.

Gathering my strength, I padded onto the genkan and plopped down to slip off my sandals with a sigh of relief. My seat on the floor was almost too comfortable but a hand falling into my field of vision distracted me before I could nod off. Father was gentle as he helped me up.

"Let's get you cleaned up and fed so you can rest."

I let him lead me to the bathroom, though I was adamant to do this part on my own for my own dignity. The more rational part of my mind reasoned that he had bathe and changed me many times when I was younger- which in retrospect wasn't all that long ago- but my pride would not let that point slide. However, washing up was more difficult than I would care to admit and there were more than a few winces of pain as the water hit my bruised skin.

Thinking on it, this had been one of the worse training sessions I've had. Training had always challenged my stamina, but it was never as physically painful as today. Hizashi hadn't been lying when he'd said it was going to be tough, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Father's attendance alongside the elders was part of the reason why it had been so intense. Hizashi was always strict but fair during our one-on-one sessions; he would've never pushed me to the point where I could barely walk.

Washing off the dirt and mud from my hair and body, I toweled myself off gingerly and dried my hair as best I could. On the counter was a container of medicated bandages and I wrapped those around my stomach and chest before getting dressed, wrinkling my nose at the smell as my skin began to tingle. Father had been the one who taught me how to make them from the herbs in the garden. They were primarily for muscle soreness and it was surprising how effective they were, getting me through a large portion of my training.

I stumbled into a pair of soft pants and threw a loose shirt over them and wandered back into the hallway. I found Father in the kitchen setting some lunch down on the table for us, Riku already chowing down on a bowl of food himself.

"It may not be as good as your Mother's cooking but I hope you enjoy it," Father said preemptively.

I giggled at the slight worry on his usually stoic face. "I'm sure it's fine, tou-chan. Thank you."

Soon after Minato returned home, Kushina had confessed to Mother about her pregnancy and consequently, for the past week the Senju had been absent when I came home from training. Neither had told me what was going on with that, but I assumed that my mother would be part of the team that helped construct the sealing chamber Kushina would give birth in. Though it would be happening in October, I was sure preparation would take that long to be completed in order to ensure every seal was to its highest standard for Kurama.

Mother's involvement eased some of my worry but until the little blonde wonder was born, I doubt that little wiggle of anxiety would cease; it had been a constant friend at this point after all.

Lunch was a quiet affair as Father was a man of few words and I was trying to not fall asleep in my plate. As soon as my stomach was full, I felt my drowsiness return full force. I was only partially cognizant when Father set our dishes in the sink and lifted me into his arms again. He carried me to my bedroom where he tucked me into bed, an unnecessary but comforting gesture.

I curled underneath my comforter as Father pulled it to my chin. The bandages had sufficiently numbed the pain I felt, and I felt sleep come to take me away just as Father spoke.

"Please forgive me Junko."

I blinked up at him. Where had that come from?

"What for tou-chan?"

I fought against my heavy lids though when I tried to sit up, Father's hand pressed me back down gently. He remained silent but as I met his lone eye, there was a discernible sadness within it.

 _Oh_.

It had to have been hard for him to see me injured like that. I would've asked him to stay at home if I knew how guilty it would make him, but he would've learned about it sooner or later. It wasn't as if my parents were unaware of my harsh training, though this one had been harsher than most.

My training was the result of what Mother and Father had agreed to before they had left.

And I wouldn't be surprised if Hideyoshi and the elders had planned it that way.

"It's not your fault tou-chan….I don't blame you or kaa-chan," I argued, although my curled up form and the yawn that slipped out in the middle wasn't the most convincing. "The elders expect a lot from me...that's why they're pushing me so hard."

He brushed my bangs away from my face silently though his expression shifted, becoming unreadable. Even with his return and his change in attitude, there were still moments when I couldn't get a read on him, just like now. The sleepiness and fatigue didn't help matters. I failed to fight another yawn as I spoke.

"I love you tou-chan," I whispered, the gentle stroking of my hair making me fall faster. "Please don't feel bad."

As my consciousness tumbled, I felt him lean down and place a warm kiss on my forehead, my ears barely catching onto his last words, grounded out in a whisper.

"I am so sorry."

* * *

When I awoke, I was very disoriented- a clear sign that I had slept for a long time. I blinked slowly at the ceiling, my entire body sluggish and non-responsive but thankfully not in pain. My brain was foggy and I felt no desire to get up though daylight streamed into my room through a little slit in my curtains.

I must've slept through the rest of the day after my spar, meaning that I wouldn't have training with Kushina or Hizashi today. I wasn't in the mood to sleep any more, but I also wasn't ready to get up and face the day. There weren't many times where I had the chance to just lay about, and even fewer times when I felt the urge to do so. I curled into a ball, letting my head disappear underneath my blanket.

And as I laid there, my body relaxing and recovering from the spar, I thought.

Although the match hadn't turned out favorable for me, I was happy with the progress I had made so far. Not many could say that they could square up with a chūnin, at least a little- well, unless you were one Kakashi Hatake. But considering I was a mere six year old I think I was doing pretty well for myself. The elders probably weren't the happiest with the outcome, but who cared what they thought?

While I certainly did not enjoy feeling like absolute shit after training or the constant lectures, I knew- or hoped- that I would benefit from it in the long run, and found bliss in the little moments of peace I had. The house was quiet, though if I strained my senses, I could hear the sizzling of a pan on the stove and the soft clicks of Riku's paws on the wooden planks in the kitchen. So normal and mundane even though I had spent a large amount of time doing unfathomable feats just yesterday.

I had to take comfort in these little moments, or else I think I would just collapse into myself and break down. Because if I thought too much about it, about just what I was trying to do and _what was being done to me and my situation,_ it would become unbearable both mentally and physically. As long as I remembered what I was doing it for, who I was doing it for, I would be able to keep my mind in check.

 _Hopefully_.

If I strayed from that goal, I didn't want to know what kind of person I would turn into, especially if I gave into the darker feelings I had about my circumstances. Because festering underneath the polite smiles and obedient nods, was something I didn't even want to consider. Because there was only so much one could take of being constantly looked down upon while also being given almost impossible expectations before they went insane. It was like being tugged in two directions at once, only mild breaks in between keeping me from being torn asunder.

If my parents hadn't come back when they did, relieving some of the anxieties I had, I don't know what I would've done- even with Aunt Mei and Kushina's lighter presences in my life. They would've only been able to do so much, and so being able to come home after all the training and sparring and be coddled by my parents was something that leveled me in a way that I _needed_ in order to keep my sanity. Even with Mother's secrets.

And just because Obito wasn't on the path to ruin anymore didn't mean I could relax. There was still Madara to worry about as I had my doubts that he could be so easily thwarted, plus Orochimaru and Danzō in the coming years. And that didn't even take into account all the things I would have to do for the clan.

 _I must be some sort of masochist._

I sighed heavily and curled underneath my blanket further. At the very least, if I managed to live through to puberty again it would be much easier than all of this.

I would've remained that way, hiding from the world under my blanket, until someone knocked on my door. I smothered a little whine as I gathered myself and sat up, my long hair tumbling in messy waves around me. The door eased open and Mother stepped in, a pale apron wrapped around her front and the smell of breakfast wafting into the room at her entrance. My stomach gave an immediate growl.

She walked over, an amused smile twitching on her lips.

"Breakfast is ready Junko-chan," she said, sitting on my beside. My body instantly gravitated to her warmth as she wrapped an arm around me. "Daichi told me that you had a rough day yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said automatically, though I knew if Father had told her _everything_ that had transpired, she had enough reason to not believe me, including the fact that I had probably slept for over eighteen hours. "I'm feeling much better now."

Mother smiled gently, a similar sadness appearing in her eyes, the very same I had saw in Father. She was quite for a moment, using her fingers to unwind the tangles that had formed in my sleep.

"You are a tenacious one," she said with a shake of her head. "Are you ready to eat?"

My stomach answered for me for a second time and a genuine chuckle escaped her as she lifted me into her arms.

"I hear you loud and clear."

I let Mother carry me into the kitchen, lazily letting my arms wrap around her shoulders. There would soon be a day where neither of my parents would be able to do this. Maybe it was learning that Itachi had already killed someone, or my own kill, but a part of me wanted to retain some of this childhood before the world inevitably got darker- if it wasn't already.

Besides, I was in the lucky position of having parents who were warm and comforting in a clan where displays of affection were not the norm and I was going to take advantage of it for as long as I could.

Riku barked and pressed light nose kisses to my face as Mother set me down before the kitchen table. Giving him a few pats, I climbed into my seat to a full plate stacked with pancakes and other goodies. But before I started in, I noticed someone missing.

"Where's tou-chan?" I asked. Unless he was at a doctor's appointment, he was usually at home, and it was even more odd to see him without Mother as she usually went with him.

Mother sat down to the side of me, her own plate already on the table.

"He needed to take care of some errands," she said, giving an unusually vague answer.

I was concerned about him but it wasn't as if he was defenseless, even with his injuries. He had improved tremendously over the year and most times he didn't even need his cane. Though that didn't mean I worried any less about him, especially remembering his words before I had fallen asleep.

"Okay," I said instead, taking up my utensils. "Thank you for the meal."

I knew better than to push things like this. As open and warm as Mother was, if she didn't want to speak about something, she wouldn't say a word no matter how much I hounded her. No need to bring trouble to a good morning. We began eating though I didn't miss the way Mother eyed me from her seat before she dug into her meal as well.

Just like with Father yesterday, the meal was a quiet affair though I had to keep a greedy pup away from the sausages I had on my plate. When I was finished, Mother cleared away the table and I excused myself, stepping out into the backyard.

I could feel the effects of my long sleep in my limbs and immediately got to stretching, relishing the pull on my muscles but making sure not to overdo it. The air was in that medium between being cool and chilly, not completely unenjoyable. I didn't mind how cold the porch deck was under my feet and had gone through my full routine of stretches when Mother came out onto the porch, several large scrolls under her arm and dressed in a simple pair of dark pants and a light cotton shirt.

"What are you doing kaa-chan?" I asked as she knelt and set them on the ground, my curiosity instantly piqued.

Mother must have heard it in my voice as she smiled, amusement in her golden eyes.

"I need to work on some seal concepts for the Barrier Team," she explained, and I couldn't help but think that it was for a certain redhead's pregnancy. "Would you like to join me?"

I nodded vigorously and a light laugh escaped her.

"You might want to get dressed first," she chuckled.

Looking down at my wrinkled night clothes, I nodded and quickly rushed back into the house to get changed.

I returned soon afterwards, clad in a simple pair of pants and a shirt I didn't mind getting ink on, and tied my hair into a messy bun. Mother had unfurled a large blank scroll across the porch deck as well as a smaller one which I assumed was for me. She beckoned me over, patting the remaining cushion she had set down for us.

Stepping over Riku who had decided to lounge right in front of the doorway, I took a seat beside her.

"Shina was telling me how you have grown in the ways of fūinjutsu," she said conversationally as she began to prepare her ink and I followed her lead. "I'm glad you've taken to it so well."

"I still have a ways to go before I'm as good as either of you," I replied. "It's difficult but really interesting."

Storage seals had become easier over time for me to make that I could now make them mindlessly, though barrier seals like I had used on _that_ mission were more complicated, yet I could now make them without assistance. There was a variety of ways a barrier could be written or implemented through the use of seals. Most were placed on the structure that needed to be fortified, while others like the ones I had used could be spread out and connected by chakra, the wording on the seals used to protect a specific area designated by the placement of the tags.

Still, a seal was only as good as the seal-maker; simply copying others would never allow me to grow in fūinjutsu. Having the byakugan and Kushina as a mentor was helpful in this endeavor but until I could make seals on the go, without paper and ink, I wouldn't consider myself anywhere close to mastering it.

Mother smiled. "Once you're as old as we are, you'll be a pro."

"You two aren't that old," I argued. She laughed.

"Well, I'm certainly happy you think so."

Maybe in ninja years they were old, and considering how fast one could move through the ranks if they were skilled enough and how life expectancy in the shinobi life wasn't the highest, it wasn't totally unbelievable. Nevertheless, Kushina was only twenty-three, her next birthday coming in July and Mother was only about four or five years older than her.

If I combined the years of my old life and the new, even if I could barely remember much the former anymore, I was older than both of them.

 _And wasn't that an uncomfortable thought._

Our conversation lulled for the soft grinding of our sticks of ink against our inkstones. This had to be one of my favorite parts of creating seals. There was a meditative quality to it, and Kushina and Mother had told me that this step of the process had an effect on the quality of the seal as well. Paper seals weren't usually made out on the field but if the need called for it, you'd just have to make a bunch to take with you. So I took my time with it, making sure there would be enough ink for whatever we were doing while also making sure it was opaque enough.

Fūinjutsu was an art in itself and I was equal parts saddened and impressed that this world had managed to turn something like calligraphy into a weapon as well.

Once we had made an adequate amount of ink, my least favorite part came; infusing the ink with our blood. Mother had already put two thin daggers out for us. I had only seen them a few times, in the time before her long departure. They were simple and yet decorative and I was sure that it was part of a set she had had for years. The blades looked new and stainless, well taken cared of, but there was a certain antiquity in the ornate handle which was decorated with vines.

I took the one she set out for me and with a light sigh I cut my palm, just enough to draw blood and let it drop into the inkwell. Of course, not every seal needed blood- though on the other hand, not every seal needed _ink_ per say- but for seals that needed to endure much abuse and persist over a long amount of time, it was a necessity. The chakra present within the blood helped strengthen the seal.

Fūinjutsu required so much technical knowledge and other skills that it wasn't a surprise that there weren't many fūinjutsu masters area, especially after the fall of Uzushiogakure. They were _the_ masters of the art, every other clan paling in comparison- at least that's what Kushina had told me. They'd probably had infinitive ways to streamline the process, as well as just pure knowledge archived over decades, if not centuries. I was just luckily enough to have two teachers who knew their ways.

As soon as that part was over, I wiped both my hand and the blade clean and healed the small cut with a small amount of chakra. Mother smiled approvingly and set the blades aside, getting our work-space cleared so that we could begin.

"This is a seal I have been working on for a while," she said, handing the last closed scroll to me. "See if you can decode its purpose. Once done, I want you to try and replicate it."

I eagerly opened the scroll, and that's where we stayed for the next three hours.

Decoding a seal wasn't an easy task. Sure you could see what a seal's purpose was at a glance if you knew what you were looking for, but to fully decode it, to know a seal inside and out, how much chakra it would need, how powerful it was- it took time and a careful eye. I had to commend both Kushina and Mother for their choice to study it, though it might have come hand and hand with their ability in fūinjutsu. In a way, though fūinjutsu was about sealing things into other things, how a seal was written affected its effectiveness and since each seal was personal in a way, many were written like code.

There are many, _many_ interpretations one could make depending on what characters the someone used, how they were written, where they came in the sequence, how the seal was formatted. Like for storage seals, the sealing matrix was a place where the scroll would define what was in the seal while the characters around it gave the seal its specification; like how many of one thing, how big or small, capacity so the seal wouldn't be overburdened and fail, whether the contained items were organic or inorganic.

Long story short; it was very complicated.

I had just gotten around to figuring out the main sequence in her seal, the characters for 'growth' and 'containment' sticking out to me most of all, when a heavy sigh broke my concentration. I blinked quickly, trying to bring moisture back to my eyes and looked up to find Mother rubbing an ink stained hand against her chin in thought.

"What's the matter? Is your seal not going well?"

That was another thing about fūinjutsu; you could spend hours trying to make sure everything was perfect, only for it to not work. A risk versus reward sort of thing.

She placed her brush down and leaned back on her hands, looking down at the open scroll in front of her and I leaned over to get a better look. It was filled edge to edge with characters, a startling difference to the pristine blank one she had opened. More than that, scattered between the sequences were characters I had never seen before.

 _Way out of my league._

"It's good for a concept, but I just feel like it's missing something," she sighed again.

Mother let herself flop back onto the porch deck and I chuckled at her actions. I set my own brush down to the set and shuffled over to her. Despite her seeming lack of progress, she looked at ease for the first time in a while as she laid there with her eyes closed. Her auburn ponytail splayed across the wooden planks, having grown back somewhat since her return, though not as long as it had been before she had left. As soon as I was close enough, Mother threw her arms around me and pulled me to her chest.

Though the morning had warmed a bit, the remaining chill was cast away as I cuddled close to her. For a moment, thoughts of Obito's state, Kushina's pregnancy, and just thoughts in general faded and I simply enjoyed being with my mother- because who knew when we would get the opportunity to just relax like this again?

We stayed like that for a little while until Mother spoke again.

"Junko-chan?" I looked up. "Would you like to go on a trip with me?"

* * *

I didn't know where we were going but wherever it was, we got dressed a little more formally than usual. I was wearing a proper yukata this time, pale green and detailed with little lilac flowers. Mother was dressed in a seafoam blue one, with a green swirl design at the hem.

Mother brushed my hair into a half up and half down style and suggested I wear the earrings she had given me when she had first returned, and that piqued my interest to where we were going more than anything. I never had the opportunity to wear them out since all I really did was train and I didn't want to ruin them. Still, all together this was the fanciest I've dressed since my third birthday.

Dressed and ink-free, we left home and the confines of the compound, Riku trotting at our heels.

Mother didn't let me in on what we were doing but I didn't mind it so much, at least not today. My hand in hers, I just enjoyed her presence. It was quite the trip as well, taking me to a part of the village I had never been before. I noticed with some surprise that we were heading towards the part of the village where more of the official types lived, the Hokage's residence not far off.

 _Just where were we going?_

We soon approached a large manor, unabashedly surrounded by forests. In front of the entrance an older lady was sweeping the walkway, who had to at least be in her late fifties or early sixties. She was clad in a muted yukata and brown apron, and her graying hair was in a low ponytail. There were also markings on her face, three small circles in a triangular pattern under her left eye. Her dark eyes widened at the sight of us, and soon they were filled with tears.

"Oh Kimiko-sama! You've returned!" she stuttered, seeming to not know whether to rush my mother in a hug or bow.

Mother moved from my side and gathered the short woman in a hug, who immediately returned it.

"Yumi-obachan, you're still here?" she said lightly, her voice warm with affection. "I thought you would've left this dusty place years ago."

The older woman sniffled and pulled away, pulling a handkerchief from her apron pocket to wipe at her tears.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," she sniffled. "As long as the keeper of the house lives, I will be here to take care of it."

Mother sighed, shaking her head. "Even if I told you not to?"

A stubborn strength rose in the older woman's eyes at Mother's request and she shook her head vigorously.

"Of course not," the older woman huffed. "My family has served the Senju since they first formed Konoha; they might not be as prevalent now, but as long as those with their blood live, so will the Suzuki clan be there to serve them."

"Fine fine," Mother submitted, rising her hands lightly. "I give, I give."

While they conversed I stood back by the gate, staring in stunned silence as my brain fought to process everything. I was standing in front of Mother's childhood home- not only that, I was standing on the grounds of the Senju compound, a place Mother had rarely spoke about.

 _Am I dreaming?_

When both women's eyes turned to me, I broke from my stupor and covered the distance between us, hiding my surprise with a polite smile as Mother placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sure you already know but this is my daughter, Junko," Mother introduced. "Junko-chan, this is Suzuki Yumi. She took great care of me while I was growing up."

"It's nice to meet you Suzuki-san," I said with a smile.

Almost immediately another downpour of tears sprung from the woman's eyes, but before either Mother or I could say a word, she had fallen to her knees and wrapped her arms around me.

"Ooh, it's an honor to meet you Junko-hime!" she cried.

I didn't know what to do with the crying woman and looked up to my mother, deeply concerned. My existence shouldn't bring about that kind of reaction, right? Though certainly more positive than any welcome I would get from the Hyūga.

Mother simply chuckled, rubbing the elder's back soothingly as Riku barked.

…

It took a bit but the older woman collected herself and ushered us inside with fluttering hands and an energy that outshone the sun. After slipping on guest shoes, Yumi offered to give me a tour of the house. Instantly I had looked to Mother, wondering if she would deny it so we could get what we were here for and leave, but all she did was smile and tell the woman to lead the way.

To call the building a mansion wouldn't be far off the mark; however, while it was massive by square acre, the furnishings inside were modest. The style of the buildings and rooms were very traditional, even more so than the structures in the Hyūga compound. The Suzuki woman entertained me with stories about the manor and though I was still nervous that Mother would stop her in the middle of one of her spiels, knowing how she had kept all things Senju to herself, I was honestly surprised when she responded to my cautious glances with a simple smile.

Back before when the clan was more unified, the Senju owned much more property than this. Though apparently Hashirama had thought it too much and being the modest man he was- as Yumi was sure to tell me, _multiple_ times- had split it amongst the people who had come to live in Konoha, keeping this much for himself and his close family. However since then, much of the clan had moved on and diluted into other clans or died off; and yet, this place still stood. No one lived here anymore but it was attended to by the Suzuki clan who watched over the land, upholding their duty.

As Yumi's history lesson came to a close, we came upon an open courtyard in the middle of the manor. It was massive and in the middle was a large pond, though given its size it could be called a mini lake. Similar to my training ground, there was an island in the center on which a building of a similar style to the manor was erected. A huge wisteria tree rose over the building and its branches stretched over the lake. It was beautiful.

I hadn't realized I had stopped to stare until Mother placed her hand on my head.

"Curious, are you?" she asked. "Would you like to see inside?"

My eyes widened with unrestrained excitement. "Can we?"

At Mother's nod, Yumi excused herself, an emotion I couldn't decipher in her eyes as she watched the exchange. "I will get lunch prepared Kimiko-sama, Junko-hime. Please take your time."

Mother and I stepped onto the stone-lined pathway to the moat after putting our sandals back on. As we approached, Mother lifted her hand into a half tiger seal, similar to the seal of confrontation. Almost immediately there was a rumble beneath our feet and then from the moat rose pillars of earth, creating a walkway for us to the island.

She smiled at my noise of wonder before leading me and Riku across. Similar to the barrier that had been around that outpost in the woods, one passed over us as we reached land, though much stronger. I stayed quiet as she led me up the stairs and to the sliding doors of the building.

"This used to be my room, when I lived here."

This house was her _room_? The woman chuckled at my disbelieving stare and opened the door where another seal activated, probably used as a lock.

"Well technically it was just my study, though I did fall asleep in here a lot," she explained. "It used to belong to my uncle, but he left it to me once he passed away."

The atmosphere permeated knowledge and studiousness, and it smelled of books and flowers. Just like every other room, despite it being unused and sealed away, not one speck of dust was stirred as we stepped past the threshold. The room we entered looked like a normal living room, a short table set into lowered part in the floor with cushions around it and bookshelves as tall as the ceiling lined most of the walls.

However, breaking the uniformity of the tall shelves was a decorative cabinet between two of them which I recognized as a butsudan, or some other variety of house shrine. I found myself walking towards it but caught myself before I could reach up and open it. I looked over my shoulder at Mother who had followed me.

She smiled down at me, a little twist of her lips as she reached for my hands and guided them towards the handles. And with a squeeze of my hands, we both opened the doors.

It didn't have the typical religious furnishings that I expected but a large ornate scroll hung on the back of it with the clan symbol of the Senju displayed prominently at the top. Underneath the crest, I recognized a long list of names though the characters were faded with time. However, in front of the scroll were four framed pictures side by side, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

I didn't recognize the couple in the first picture but something in my gut told me they were my grandparents- Mother's parents. The woman was a simple beauty with long black hair which curled around her heart shaped face and golden eyes which twinkled at the camera. The man paid no mind to the photographer, his dark eyes trained on the woman with a loving expression. The most striking part of his appearance was his long red hair.

"Those are your grandparents, Naoki and Miu," Mother said softly in my ear. When I looked up at her, her eyes were sad.

She brought my attention to the picture next to theirs. The pair in the next photo were both young women, simple smiles on their faces and clad in familiar ninja attire. They had to have been only teenagers during the time the picture had been taken, but the way they held themselves spoke of a maturity forged through experience in their young lives. They shared most of their characteristics with Naoki with auburn hair and dark eyes but they had Miu's heart shaped face.

"And those are your aunts, my older sisters, Rina and Ren. They all died when I was really little during the last war, so I never got the chance spend time with them."

My heart squeezed at the news. Father's family had experienced similar thing as I had learned from Aunt Mei, both of his parents and one of his siblings dying during that times as well. Mother had lost most if not all of her family in one fell swoop; it was no surprise she had never told me about it.

To think, I could had to endure the same loss if Mother and Father hadn't come back. I was once again struck by how lucky I was despite everything. But mot to dwell in the sadness, Mother moved onto the next picture, two people I was vaguely familiar with within the frame.

"I'm sure you know from your history books and the Hokage Monument, but that is Hashirama-sama," Mother continued. "And the amazing woman next to him is Mito-obāsama, who basically raised me."

The Shodaime was smiling widely at the camera and Mito looked like a queen poised next to him, sending the grinning man an amused smile.

"Hashi-ojiisama died before I was born, though Obā-sama and Yumi-basan told me many stories about him."

In the last frame was a lone man who was familiar as well, the white hair and red facial markings making him unmistakable. Unlike his brother, Tobirama stared disinterestedly at the camera, lips pressed into a solid line.

"He may be a little mean looking, but Tobirama-ojisama was one of my favorite people. Though I didn't get to know him personally, it was through his works that I came to develop my interest in ninjutsu and fūinjutsu," Mother said, a tiny smile spreading across her face. "I will be forever indebted to him."

A silence fell over us once Mother finished speaking. What Mother was showing me was something dear to her heart, people that were dear to her heart. Something I assumed she had left behind when she moved into the Hyūga compound to be with Father. Seeing all those she loved around her die must have been so hard- and yet but she was still here; she still fought and smiled and laughed, even though she had lost nearly everything.

Mother wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh baby, I didn't mean to make you sad," she whispered.

I hadn't even noticed the tears pooling in my eyes, and I quickly moved to wipe them away before they could fall- but Mother was ready, wiping them away with her sleeve. I swallowed thickly as my pale eyes met with her golden ones.

"You're a really strong person kaa-chan," I whispered.

She smiled gently.

"Well, I still have people I care about so I have to be," she said simply. "Mito-obāsama said something a long time ago, and though her words weren't for me, they've stuck with me for a long time."

I listened intently as she spoke.

"She said that we have to fill ourselves with love in order to combat the bad things that happen to us, as it is what makes us strong." She cupped my face between her hands. "It's sometimes easier said than done but please, keep these words in mind."

I nodded, sniffling a bit. As cliché as it sounded, it made a bit of sense. After all, wasn't that the very thing that had pushed me to train so hard and allowed me enduring everything? It was because I loved Kushina and everyone that I worked for their happiness- that I couldn't leave them to their fates.

I just hoped I would be strong enough.

"Of course, kaa-chan."

We lit some incense for the departed and soon we heard a knock on the sliding door. At Mother's call, Yumi entered holding a tray, followed by a young woman with similar markings on her face carrying another.

"Yumi-obasan, you didn't have to go through all this trouble," Mother said as the older woman moved past her and set the tray on the table. The younger girl, who had to be in her early teens, paused and gave a low bow at the door. "We could've just come to the main building for lunch."

"That's just nonsense Kimiko-sama," the older lady tittered. "It's no trouble at all. Come here Kaori-chan."

Mother looked over at me with an exasperated expression and I giggled. Yumi must've been one of the people she got her stubbornness from. We took a seat at the low table as the Suzuki women set the bowls onto its surface, and I tried my best not to drool at the smell. Even Riku, as obedient as he was, couldn't be still, his tail wagging so hard that I thought he would put a dent into the floor.

Instead, I smiled up at the women. "Thank you very much for all of this."

The elder's eyes seem to shine at my words and she bowed again, her quiet shadow copying her movements.

"Please let us know if you need anything else," she said and just like that the two were gone.

We enjoyed our meal in relative silence. From the flavors I could tell that Mother had gained a lot of her cooking skills from the Suzuki elder. However, despite how delicious the food was, I found my eyes drifting to the pictures once again, thinking about everything Mother had revealed to me.

"Kaa-chan? Why did you bring me here today?"

She paused bringing her chopsticks to look at me quizzically.

"I mean, I've really enjoyed my time here but…" I paused. I didn't want to offend Mother or ruin the easy atmosphere we've had all day with a question that would dig too deep, but I just had to know.

"You've never really said anything about the Senju before," I admitted timidly. "What made you change your mind?"

First Father being weird the yesterday and his absence this morning, and now this. I could only assume that my spar had caused something to happen or maybe this had been building since they had learned of my first kill. Mother stared at me for a moment before sighing and setting her chopsticks down. She clasped her hands together and avoided my gaze, her eyes on the pictures as well.

"I…I figured that I was being selfish, keeping your Senju heritage away from you. Not that there is much left."

"That's not true," I said without thinking and she blinked in surprise. "The teachings of the Shodaime and Nidaime are basically the foundation of the village. The sacrifices of everyone from the clan have made it into what it is today."

It probably hadn't been as clean and heroic as it was in our textbooks, but it was true all the same.

She blinked again but a somewhat proud smile spread across her face at my words. "Yes, in that way the clan lives on in the village, but you know what I mean."

I nodded; most times, the Senju were referred to in the past tense often since mostly descendants remained. There weren't many with the name Senju left at least in the village, though some of the descendants liked to throw around the name.

"Yeah."

Mother's eyes drifted over to the picture frames again briefly before returning to me.

"Still… I can't tell you the exact reason why I've kept all of this from you," she continued. "And there are still things I can't tell you but I want you to know that I'm doing it because I love you and want you to stay safe. Please believe me."

I stared. This day was becoming more and more bizarre. And though I had learned a lot about the other part of my family tree, gone though they were, the reason for them being hidden away still didn't make sense to me. What did she mean by 'keep me safe'?

From what?

From who?

But as I looked at her, her golden gaze shining with her plea, I had no desire to push her further- not today at least. Since she had opened her heart to me, I could give her a little more time.

"I understand kaa-chan," I replied. "Clan business is very complicated; I'm sure it wasn't all good times- speaking from experience of course."

Her eyes widened and something passed over her eyes before a sad smile spread across her face.

"I know you do. You've been so patient with me," she said, reaching over to give my hands a squeeze. "I'm really lucky to have such an understanding daughter, even with everything I've put you through."

I opened my mouth to refute but I couldn't say a word. It wasn't as though her words were a lie; the choices Mother and Father had made before they left on their two-year mission had led to my current life. It was because of them that I was run into the ground by the clan elders, expectations no normal child could bear heaped onto my shoulders.

But I was only the stronger for it, which was much better than the alternative- weak, unable to protect the people I needed to protect. Unable to protect myself.

I simply smiled at her. "Thank you for bringing me here kaa-chan."

The smile she gave in return was almost blinding.

"Any time Junko-chan."

* * *

Mother and I left the Senju manor laden with bags of leftovers from our generous hosts. Yumi made Mother promise to come over more often and the auburn haired woman had agreed with a laugh. The trip must've been good for her in more ways than I could understand as her entire atmosphere was lighter than before.

"Hey kaa-chan, did you find what you were missing by returning to the manor?"

"I think I did."

The walk back home was light and happy. When we made it home, the sound of grunts greeted our return and Mother and I glanced at each other before moving deeper inside. The sounds led us to the backyard where we came across a surprising sight.

Father was in his training gear, clad in mesh gear and dark pants. He was swinging a bō staff with amazing precision and he seemed to be coming to the end of his kata as we stepped onto the porch. He wiped the sweat from his brow before greeting us.

"Welcome back Kimi, Junko-chan." Riku barked as he jumped off the deck, sniffing at Father. "You as well Riku."

I would've responded but Father was ready for my disapproving face.

"My doctor cleared me completely this morning," he said, answering my unasked question with a simple smile. "I have been allowed to start training again."

"That's good to hear honey," Mother said lightly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, a half-hearted smile struggling to stay on my face.

I didn't know how to feel; on the one hand I was glad that he was better, but another part of me recoiled at the thought of Father going back on the field again. Even if he was completely healed, he wouldn't be the same as he was before with the loss of his eye. Of course, I had the strongest faith that he could overcome that obstacle as well- he was my father after all- but the idea of him going back onto the field was unnerving.

Nevertheless, he was also a grown man and a shinobi; it wasn't as if I could stop him. I'm sure if he could, he would stop me from going out on the field. I couldn't ruin the mood with my worries.

"Junko."

I jerked at the calling of my name and looked at Father who had come up the little stairs to the porch deck. His staff against his shoulder, he pulled something else from his pocket and handed it to me.

It was about the size of my forearm and was made of the same wooden material as his bō. It was simple yet beautiful, carved from two different kinds of wood, one dark and the other white twisted together, though from no tree I'd ever seen. I looked back up at him questioningly. With a small smile, I could feel his chakra shift and the staff in his hand began to shrink. The wood twisted and shrank until it was about the size of the object he had given me. I gasped in surprise.

"Your mother made these for me a long time ago," Father explained as I looked down at the one in my hand. "I would like for you to have that one."

I blinked up at the both of them before returning my gaze to the staff in my hand. A warmth settled in my bones, to be given another thing from my family. Inside the wood itself seemed a latent energy, and for some reason, the feelings and aura I associated with my parents emitted from it, though maybe it was just my imagination.

I hugged it to my chest and smiled genuinely at him.

"Thank you tou-chan, kaa-chan," I said, beaming up at them.

"I'm glad to have the chance to share it with you," he said. "I heard from Hizashi of your interest in the bō, and I believe this weapon will be a perfect partner in your endeavor."

Father was silent for a moment, looking down at me with that unreadable expression on his face before it was replaced with determination.

"It may take me a little time to get back on my feet but now that I am better, I would be honored if you allowed me to teach you in the way of bōjutsu."

I stared at him with wide eyes. I don't know what had come over him, or Mother for that matter, but this day had come with many surprises.

I smiled widely. "Of course tou-chan!"

Mother clapped her hands together.

"But no training tonight," she said, pushing us back towards the house. "For now, let's let your father get cleaned up."

She then winked at me. "And don't think I forgot about your seal. Let me see what you've done!"

The rest of the night was spent enveloped in the warmth of my parents, my family, and I didn't think I could feel more loved than in that moment.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted** : April 14th, 2018

As always, thank you all for every review, favorite, and follow during my impromptu break.

Apologies for the lateness (again)! Between my sleeping problems, wrist pain, and other irl things, I lost track of time. I'm going to try and get back onto schedule, but I might have to pull back to one chapter a month since 1) the chapters push 10,000 words almost every chapter now because I have no self-control (and I like how the longer chapters flow) and 2) I don't want to suffer burnout on writing this story.

Still, I want to get to Naruto's birth before the second anniversary of FACAH so we'll see how well that plan goes. Like I said, no self-control.

 **One last thing** ; there were a few comments questioning the timeline and I want clear up some confusion.

The canon timeline before Naruto's birth isn't the most clearly defined and I am doing the best I can with sticking to it but I may not always be 100% accurate; plus even with all the research I do, I would rather spend more time on writing. However, in order to keep everything in check, I follow the ages of the characters and how old they should be during certain events.

During 'Kakashi Gaiden' it is noted that Obito is 13, during which they go on the mission at Kannabi Bridge where the Uchiha 'dies'. Since Kakashi and Obito should be around the same age, they would both be 26 when the series starts, when Naruto is 12 years old. Then, taking all the math into account and lining up the ages, there would be about a year between Kannabi Bridge and Naruto's birth.

That is the year this current arc takes place. It's what makes the most logical sense to me at least, even if it may be wrong; I hope that makes sense to you guys.

Anyways, that's all for now. See you all next time.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_

 _Chapter 32: Of Dissected Normalcy_


	36. Of Dissected Normalcy

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own my OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 32: Of Dissected Normalcy_

* * *

I stood in front of Konoha Hospital once again, this time with backup.

Armed with my peonies and a fiery redhead with a basket full of goodies, Kushina and I marched up to the receptionist's counter, and although Kana sent me and Riku a dirty look, we were finally allowed to visit Obito. The trip to his room was reminiscent of when I visited Father after his return. My palms were sweaty around the bundle of flowers in my hands and every possible unfortunate state I had pictured the Uchiha in resurfaced in my mind.

The bright boy wrapped in bandages from head to toe.

Connected to thousands of wires and tubes, unable to see nor hear us.

However, Kushina's presence was powerful and comforting as she strode with purpose towards the Uchiha's room. She led the way, not stopping until we reached his door and gave it a few knocks. There was silence before a tired voice came from the other side and Kushina and I shared a glance before entering, not knowing what we would see.

At first glance, the impression Kana and Minato had given me about the Uchiha seemed to have been at least somewhat exaggerated. Obito was sitting up, aided by a mini mountain of pillows and there were wires and tubes connected to him monitoring his vitals though thankfully not as many as in my nightmares. Bandages were wrapped securely around his forehead and arms and I could see the outline of a cast under the blanket the covered his lower half.

But as I met his eyes, both adorned with dark bags underneath, they were wide with surprise at our approach. And even though he looked like he had been dragged through hell and back, an indescribable warmth spread through my body and I quickly blinked away the stinging in my eyes.

 _He's alive._

"It's about time you woke up sleepyhead," Kushina teased lightly as she approached and gently mused his hair, mindful of his injuries.

The Uchiha had enough energy to pout and grumble at her but didn't – or couldn't- move away from her affections. Although it wasn't much of a secret, to me at least, Obito enjoyed having Kushina around despite his constant complaining. I think he found the team to be just another part of his family and I would be remiss if I didn't feel the same. Of course, we weren't around each other constantly because of missions and the like, but they were an integral part of my life- irreplaceable.

Riku was more forward with his excitement and lifted his large torso onto the teen's bedside to give the Uchiha wet nose-kisses all over his face. I smiled warmly at the exchange.

"It's good to see you Obito-senpai."

He looked over at me with a weary smile and a grimace as the canine stopped his loving onslaught.

"Well, I am your favorite senpai," he said, only a bit of his usual bravado in his tone. "I wouldn't go down without a fight."

I giggled lightly, finding no fault in his words. "I suppose that's true."

I moved to set the peonies in the vase by his bedside, already filled with a bundle of what appeared to be hydrangea surprisingly enough. They were often used to express gratitude, though there weren't in season just yet. I could only assume they had come from the Yamanaka shop specifically since they always had some in stock. I didn't know how they did it, but it probably had something to do with chakra like most things in this world.

As I arranged them, Kushina sat on the edge of Obito's bed.

"You had us all worried, dattebane," she continued. "Junko-chan almost cried when she heard the news from Minato."

This time it was my turn to send a pout at the Uzumaki, and a blush settled on my cheeks when Obito's eyes settled on me. I huffed and went back to arranging. He chuckled behind me, sounding a bit livelier.

"I wouldn't disappoint my kohai, especially to some Iwa cowards," he said.

His words brought back questions that had plagued my thoughts while I had waited to see him. I turned to look at him again. His wounds, though painful looking on the outside due to all the bandages, didn't appear to be life-threatening at a preliminary glance. Just how was Obito here with us now? Especially if the events I knew from canon had taken place?

"Can you tell us what happened on your mission?" I asked. "I had visited Kakashi-senpai but he was less than willing to speak about it."

And he had been a dick about it. Even though a few weeks had passed since then, Kakashi's words still stung and I hadn't gone to visit him again, not that it would've made any difference; he probably had me banned from visiting all things considered. Kushina hadn't heard the full story either as both she and Minato were swapped with meetings, most likely about the coming of their child, not that they had told me anything specific. The blond was even more swamped than usual and I knew this for certain as talks of a new Hokage had reached the Hyūga elders, talks which had included the Namikaze's recent exploits on the field.

I certainly felt for Minato; while becoming the Hokage had been a dream of his forever, with the addition of Kushina's pregnancy life was very stressful for him right now. Not to mention the state of his team.

Obito blinked at me warily which was odd as it was worrying. Normally, the Uchiha would jump at the chance to regale others with his exploits. Surviving despite all odds would make an exciting tale but instead he was hesitant, a heaviness in his shoulders as he looked down at himself.

I frowned.

"You don't have to tell us if it's too difficult," I added. "I wouldn't want to pressure you to recall anything painful."

"Yeah, take your time," Kushina agreed, holding up her basket. "I slaved over a hot stove cooking your favorites, so you can eat that instead. You better eat it all too dattebane."

"No…no, it's alright," Obito said, a weak smile on his face. "I'll tell you. I think it's because of you that I'm still here in first place anyways."

Blinking in surprise, I took the chair left by his bedside and Obito began his story.

It began as my hazy memory recalled. On their way to Kannabi Bridge, Minato had been called away to a skirmish nearby, leaving Kakashi in charge. This, of course, led to the team being ambushed and Rin being captured, which earned a worried gasp from Kushina though I remained quiet.

Things continued as I expected, leading up to where Kakashi had gotten his eye damaged in protecting him and the Uchiha awakening his sharingan as a result. However, when it came to the part where he and the Hatake rescued Rin, the story began to change.

"One of the bastards caused a cave-in when we were trying to escape," Obito said, looking so very tired. "Kakashi was weakened from his injuries and collapsed while we were running."

He paused for a moment, the memory no doubt replaying in his mind.

"I didn't really think about it," he said, looking down at himself. "My body just moved, just like the last time, and I threw Kakashi out of the way before the rocks could fall on him."

That also fell in line of what I remembered as well. But if that was the case, then how was he alive?

A smile, though muted as it was, spread across his face as he lifted his head and met my eye.

"I don't think I've ever told you how grateful I am to you, Junko-chan."

I certainly wasn't expecting that. "Obito-senpai…"

"I know I always complained about the extra training you put me through, but I really do appreciate it. If you hadn't pushed me so hard…I don't think I would've survived."

A knot formed in my throat at the genuineness of his words. I didn't think that I had done _that_ much for him. Of course, writing schedules for him and training with him, as infrequent as it had become in recent months, wasn't _nothing_ but it wasn't the same as working with him every day.

Still, I gave a smile in return. "You've worked hard Obito-senpai. Thank you for being a good student."

That got a chuckle from the Uchiha which ended with a cough and a sigh as he returned his gaze down at his legs.

"I wasn't fast enough to get away from the rocks myself," he admitted after another moment of silence. "But luckily only my legs were caught underneath the landslide."

 _Luckily?_

Obito scratched the back of his neck at the blank looks Kushina and I sent his way.

"Well, I say luckily but I don't remember much 'cause a rock hit me pretty hard on the head. Rin-chan said that Kakashi took a soldier pill and defeated the remaining Iwa-nin."

And now he was here.

It also explained Kakashi's state; soldier pills were useful to a fault and taking too many had the detriment of causing some nasty things to happen internally. But there was something… incomplete about his explanation. In this new course of events, everything leading up to the landslide was the same. However, because of my intervention, instead of half of his body being crushed, his legs had taken all of the damage. It was still terrible but in the end, Obito survived and was able to come back home instead of being left behind, crushed underneath the landslide.

 _But how had they gotten him out?_ My stomach churned.

"How bad are your injuries?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Obito tensed up and the grip on his blankets tightened.

And in the extended silence that followed, I took a closer look at Obito.

It was only then did I notice it. In the relief of his safety I had missed something big, though it wasn't as if it was noticeable at first glance. Obito's silhouette under the blanket was _off,_ unbalanced, and it wasn't due to the large cast that surrounded one of his legs. The way the blanket draped over the other, even offset by the bulkiness of the cast, almost looked as if…

The cold realization must've been clear as day on my face because Obito chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah…it was a surprise to me too. I just woke up here and it was gone."

Kushina moved, wrapping an arm around him. "Oh Obito…"

He looked away, crossing his arms. "Don't baby me. I'll be fine."

Not even his usual bravado was there- he didn't seem to believe it himself. And remembering what Minato had said, there was little chance he could come back from this to return to active duty. But...becoming a ninja, being recognized, being _Hokage_ , had been the Uchiha's motivating force since he was a child. Would he be able to go back to a normal civilian life, having lived the life he had so far?

My mind connected the dots. Kakashi's reluctance to speak about what happened. How withdrawn he had been. It was only a theory but knowing the team as well as I did, the full sequence of events ran through my head.

The cave falling down around them.

Obito's unconscious body, his legs trapped.

Kakashi, the leader, having to make a drastic decision.

The Hatake was always the pragmatic sort of ninja. I could imagine what he had done and why he was in the mood he was in. He had probably seen no other option, not if everyone was going to make it back home. And because of that choice, all of Team Seven had been able to return, but not in one piece.

Though it was better than the alternative.

Kakashi wasn't completely heartless, as stoic as he acted around everyone. And reaching the level of jōnin so young didn't stop the trauma of having to cut off one of your teammate legs, even if it was to save him.

It was maybe even a reflecting moment for the silver haired prodigy; that maybe instead of abandoning Rin and having gone to rescue her sooner, everything could've been prevented. Hindsight was always 20/20 after everything was said and done. And I didn't even want to imagine the trauma Rin had to have suffered through as well, having to watch the deed and take care of the aftermath.

 _Even still…_

"Of course, you'll be fine Obito-senpai," I said, causing both to look at me. "You're not going to let this stop you from becoming Hokage are you?"

The Uchiha gaped at me. "You don't really think I can still…? The doctors said it would take months of rehabilitation to get my leg to work again…and with the other one gone…"

"You could always get a prosthetic," Kushina said, nodding approvingly at me, her eyes glowing. "This doesn't have to be the end if you don't want it to be."

Obito seemed to struggle with himself. And in that single moment, he looked like the child he was; a kid whose whole life was run by the ninja lifestyle and his own desire to be someone worth noticing. If that was taken away from him…I don't think he would know what to do with his life.

"It will be difficult, but we'll all be there for you senpai," I continued with a wide smile. "Don't give up on yourself just yet."

Obito stared at us with big black eyes, shining with tears though he tried to hide them away. Kushina wrapped him up in her arms and I joined them on the bed as well. Riku joined in too, propping himself up on the edge and laying his large head across the Uchiha's lap. Within our little pile, the teen shook between our arms, little sniffles trickling into the silence.

After a few minutes, we pulled away from the boy who looked away from us, rubbing stubborn tears from his eyes. But there was a light in them that wasn't there when we had walked in which gave me all the hope in the world that he would be alright.

"Y-you guys…" he sniffled.

Kushina grinned. "Besides if you don't, my kid is gonna become Hokage before you do."

Obito looked at Kushina then to me, at which I gave a grin of my own.

He gawked at the Uzumaki woman. "W-what? Does that mean…?"

She grinned. "Minato and I are having a baby!"

"That's unbelievable," the boy blanched and I couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness, watching as Kushina fussed with the Uchiha's hair.

"What's that supposed to mean, dattebane?"

Obito froze, unwilling to speak his mind, and the Uzumaki took his silence as an insult and messed up his hair even more, though careful of his wounds.

In a way, knowing what I had thought I knew, what Obito said was right. It was extremely lucky that he had managed to escape alive, and even more so in this rendition of events. Almost unbelievably so. But he was home now, _safe,_ and no matter how injured he was, no matter how broken, I wasn't going to let him fade away, not without a fight.

* * *

Kushina and I left with puffy red eyes and by then the afternoon sun was strong in the sky. We didn't have much planned for today, only visiting Obito on our schedule since she had more meetings to attend. We separated at the doors of the hospital and I found myself wandering through Konoha. Neither Mother or Father would be home when I got back, the former still busy with her seal work and the latter having gone to train with his former teammates, so there was no hurry to go back to the compound.

I had the whole afternoon to myself, which I needed in the wake of these revelations.

It was almost the end of February, but the weather already nice and warm out. I paid a quick visit to Tsukuda's, receiving a hearty hug from Miho as well as a melon anpan and a bone for Riku, then made my way to a familiar red bridge. I hadn't visited the place since graduating from the academy, only walking along its path to go train and the occasional mission. And as I leaped onto the railing and took a seat, Riku laying on the ground below me, I couldn't help but reminisce about everything that had changed since then:

I had been on my first b-rank mission right off the bat, where I had my first encounter with the realities of the ninja profession. Then, as a result of that mission, I met with the Inuzuka and had gotten Riku as a partner.

Mother and Father had come home from the war, the latter worst for wear, but he was doing well now and had even started training again. Mother and I had had a falling out soon after their return, but since then we've come to an understanding.

I had my first mission outside of Konoha, and consequently had my first kill.

I met my baby cousin Neji and was informed that I would be taking part in the chūnin exams.

The Kannabi Bridge mission occurred and Obito had survived, though injured, and was here in the village.

And Kushina was pregnant with the future savior of the world.

So much had happened in such a small amount of time that it almost gave me whiplash. I couldn't relax completely since there were still problems like Orochimaru and Danzō to deal with in the village but things were _changing_. And now that the plot had been shifted, significantly with Obito's return, who knew what would happen next?

All this time, I had acted on my foreknowledge to help me traverse this world, carefully constructing relationships so that I could better move in the village. A lot of it was coincidence or fate, like my mother's relationship with Kushina and every other relationship that had come from it. But I had worked hard at solidifying my relationships with Team Minato, Obito especially, Shisui, and Itachi, as callous as putting it that way seemed.

But it had worked out; I put more effort into Obito and as a result, he was here, injured though he may be.

And although there were still things to worry about, the Uchiha's return brought a relief I hadn't felt in a long time. Not even my parents' return had brought on this kind of reprieve; it was the relief that something I had done had changed the movement of this world- that all I was doing wasn't for nothing.

 _Maybe now I could focus on my own problems._

I took a bite from my melon bread and sighed through my nose. Still, I couldn't ease up now that the chūnin exams were coming up. It was ridiculous that I, a six-year-old, would be participating, though technically I would be seven before the end of it. Besides, if Kakashi could do it, I wasn't going to be left behind.

But before I could begin to plan out the rest of my day with training, a familiar voice called out to me.

"Junko!"

There was a slight pulse of chakra, the telltale sign of a shushin, and Shisui was suddenly by my side, looking up at me from his spot on the ground next to Riku.

I swallowed my mouthful. "Hello Shisui. How are you doing?"

Whatever was going to come out of his mouth got caught in his throat and the Uchiha glared half-heartedly at me, a pout on his face.

"I should be the one asking you that."

I gave him a little smile. "Well, you know me; I'm always okay."

He looked at me for a long minute before sighing and hopping onto the railing beside me. I broke off a part of the uneaten half of my anpan and handed it to him as he took a seat and we ate in silence for a moment.

Shisui had gone through a change from when we had first met too. He'd obviously grown from the shy, skittish boy whose idea of ice-breaking was throwing a boomerang at my head. He was more confident and more forthcoming with his opinion, unafraid of showing his genius. And his unruly hair had only grown more so over the years.

As I looked at him from my peripheral, I wondered if I would be able to save him from his fate as well. Or maybe I already had in some way- though that was probably wishful thinking.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shisui asked after we had both finished our halves.

"Of course I am. I would never lie about that."

At that, the Uchiha gave me a flat look at which I grinned.

"Fine, I lie a little bit but for good reason," I admitted. "But I really am doing well Shisui; you don't have to worry about me."

His response was automatic. "I always worry about you."

I blinked in surprise and stared at him. Shisui returned my gaze solidly for a few seconds before looking away, a light tint to his face.

 _That's adorable._

"I mean, with how trouble-prone you are, someone has to," he added.

A smile spread across my face. "A lot of people worry about me Shisui."

"And that's a problem Junko!" He huffed as he looked back, still red-faced. "You can't take on everything by yourself- especially if we're going to help Itachi-chama with his dream."

I flinched slightly in surprise. Shisui really had changed; I had never seen him so assertive. Akane and Noburu must've been a huge influence on him. Although...maybe it had something to do with our mission together. Tensions had run high during it, which only increased after giving our report to the Sandaime- tensions that had not yet been settled.

"What's brought all this up? What's wrong Shisui?" I asked softly.

He sighed heavily, too heavy for a seven-year-old as he looked at me, before turning his gaze to the river below us.

"I just…have a bad feeling," he said after a moment. "I have a feeling that you…you're going to disappear or worse someday."

My eyes widened and my face fell. _Well, if that wasn't foreboding at all._

"I can't really explain it," he continued as he met my eye. "I'm just…really worried about you."

"Shisui…"

I didn't really know what to tell him that would reassure him of my safety because that was not a certainty in this world and definitely not in this profession. It was more likely than not that I could be severely injured someday where I would end up dying. A bleak but expected end, though hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

I took a deep breath and lifted a hand to him.

"I can't promise that I won't get hurt or worse, but I assure you that I'll never disappear, at least not without reason."

The future that spanned in front of us was as a mystery to me as it was to him now; though that didn't mean I would stop doing what I needed to make sure my loved ones were safe and able to live in peace.

Shisui stared at me in silence as he processed my words.

"Okay," he said as he met my eye again and took my hand. "And if you ever disappear, on purpose or not, I'll come find you."

Uchiha and their pledges…I couldn't help but smile at his serious expression, so much like Itachi just a few weeks ago. And so just like then, I lifted my other hand and poked his forehead.

"It's a promise."

Shisui scrunched his brows together but a smile finally spread across his face.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

I tilted my head to the side. There wasn't much I could do at present; I could train and seeing Obito this morning only strengthened my desire to do so. Though on the other hand, I also had to rest since I would be having another session with Hizashi tomorrow. That didn't leave many options, as all I ever did was train.

I don't think I even knew _how_ to relax anymore.

"You just thought about training, didn't you?"

At Shisui's observation, I could only give a sheepish grin and the Uchiha shook his head with a smile. A thoughtful expression rose on his face before he hopped off the railing.

"Let's go somewhere."

…

I followed Shisui back into the village proper, and for the first time noticed the construction going on. At my questioning look, the boy was ready with an answer.

"They're getting ready for the spring festival and the coming coronation of the next Hokage," he explained.

"Oh."

It seemed like only a couple of days ago when it had just been _talks_ , but soon it would be a reality; Minato was going to be the Yondaime. _That_ mission had been the turning point of the war, though not without its casualties on our side as well. In recompense, though I didn't know how much it was worth, the Sandaime was stepping down. While his successor hadn't been a surprise to me, or to the Hyūga twins it seemed, the elders had been sidelined by the announcement. That had led to an interesting conversation, one I had not been expecting.

…

 _I had been sitting seiza next to Hizashi as one of the elders read the report about the upcoming coronation. The atmosphere was tense and the stench of disapproval was thick in the air, but Hideyoshi was suspiciously calm, looking over his copy before, in a move I didn't expect, turning to me._

 _I was usually ignored during these meetings and so I could've swore that my back creaked as I went ramrod straight at the attention._

 _"This Namikaze Minato… he is the husband of your mentor, is he not?"_

 _I blinked, before nodding. "Yes, sir."_

 _The clan head hummed under his breath. "Then it stands that you interact with him regularly?"_

 _I nodded again, not knowing where he was going with this line of questioning. Out of all the people I interacted with, Minato was the very last person I think would interest the elder, though with the blond's upcoming status change, it did make sense._

 _"Yes, sir. I've trained with him and his team many times in the past."_

 _This answer seemed to please him though with such a stoic face I couldn't tell the difference from his normal expression. However, that was where the questioning ended and he dismissed me soon afterwards._

…

Hopefully, that wouldn't become anything detrimental to me in the future.

Shisui and I walked through the marketplace, talking about nothing in particular. However, I found myself taking in the sights of the busy village more than our conversation. Everything seemed... lighter. Amongst the hammering of construction for the festival stalls, there was excited chatter and laughter. People were all smiles as they passed by each other, walking with more of a skip in their step.

Maybe it was the prospect of having a new young Hokage, one that had almost single-handedly turned the tide of the war in Konoha's favor. All things considered, it was a pretty smart move on the Sandaime's part to step down. It wouldn't undo the wear the years of war had done to the village and its morale, but it would give new hope that sustainable peace would be able to return. Treaties between some of the combatants were already being sketched out, though those would take time as well.

It was just nice to see more liveliness in the village. For most of my life, if not all, Konoha had been in a state of war, a war that had taken my parents from me for half my time here. There had always been such tension in the village since I could remember, so it was great to see such renewed life here.

But this was just the beginning; there were still so many things to worry about, to take care of, and I would need strength to survive what was coming next.

I must've gone too quiet because Shisui poked my arm, causing me to look at him.

"You're doing it again," he said blandly.

"Doing what?"

"Getting lost in your thoughts."

I knew I did that a lot, though I thought that I had gotten better at also keeping attention of my surroundings.

 _I need to work on that._

"Well, I have a lot to think about," I shrugged.

Shisui stared at me before pushing like he usually does. "Then what are you thinking about?"

As much as I trusted Shisui and appreciated his concern, I was not going to drag him into my troubles. He was exceptionally smart for someone so young and had a mature mind in some cases, but he was still only a child. Besides, while we had discussed outlandish things in the past that no normal child would even think about, this was something I had imposed on myself and I had no intention of burdening anyone else with it.

 _Maybe I am a masochist._

"The chūnin exams are coming up in a few months and the elders are preparing me for it," I said instead.

It got the reaction I was expecting; the Uchiha stared at me with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"All by yourself?"

Riku, who had been trailing us silently, gave an offended bark and pressed his wet nose against his face.

"You know what I mean," he sputtered, pushing the canine away. "Full genin teams usually enter the exams…how is that going to work?"

I shrugged. "I am the 'heiress' of the Hyūga and a prodigy; I'm sure they already have several plans in place."

There was also the option of doing by myself; if I remembered correctly, Itachi had done it alone so it wasn't impossible. But it would be difficult as I didn't have the luxury of using genjutsu to confuse my enemies. I would have to be all physical. Although… maybe there were seals that could give the effect of genjutsu. I should've asked Kushina when I had the chance.

Shisui looked troubled and I was reminded of his words from earlier.

"Has Inoichi-sensei talked about it at all to you and the others?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Yeah." Shisui stuck his hands in his pockets, a pensive expression on his face. "Noburu and I are up for it, though Akane-chan is anxious about it."

That was expected; I didn't think Akane really liked fighting, which was why she had chosen to specialize in medical ninjutsu in the first place, alongside her idol worship of Nonō Yakushi. The only reason I could see why she had decided to join the academy and go through all of that was because of a certain blue-eyed brunet. Speaking of which…

"How is Noburu doing?"

Shisui hesitated. "He's doing better than before but…"

When he went silent, I nudged him. "But?"

He sighed before digging his hands deeper into his pockets. "You're still a bit of a sore subject to him."

I frowned; maybe I had gone too rough on him in the meeting room.

"It's nothing against you," he amended, seeing the look on my face. "I think to him, you're a reminder of how he did on that mission."

It was a few weeks, almost a full month since that incident- since I had killed a man. Even still, the memory was fresh as if it had happened yesterday; of course the events of that day wasn't something that was easily forgotten. I remembered the raw terror in Noburu's eyes as that man, Ichirou, headed towards him- remembered how weird the boy had acted when we had thought our plan was successful.

"That wasn't the first time something like that happened, was it?"

Shisui nodded then gestured to the rooftops. Taking his lead, we moved from the increasingly busier streets to the roof of a random building, Riku having to make the trip in a few impressive leaps from fences and overhangs. There were a couple of benches and a little gazebo on top. There were many of these types of structures on buildings throughout the village, especially the non-residential parts. I could only assume that they were for shinobi to use for relaxing in between missions and the like.

I definitely couldn't see civilians taking the time to climb up here.

"It was about seven months ago," Shisui began, leaning against the railing that encompassed the rooftop. "It was one of our first missions outside of Konoha and we were still getting used to it. We were on a delivery mission to a town not too far away and ran into some bandits."

Seeing my frown unmoving, a halfhearted smile spread across his face.

"They weren't as organized as the ones we encountered, but it was still our first encounter with an enemy."

I relaxed a bit, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And Noburu froze that time as well," I concluded, and at the Uchiha's nod, sighed and closed my eyes.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, especially with civilians who didn't really get their training until they started the academy. Their graduation rate wasn't the highest, especially during my time there, and once they were out there, they were unprepared for it. Though, considering his family ran a shop frequented by ninja, and considering his father's feelings about the profession as a whole, I had no doubt that Noburu had grew up hearing about ninja, both the good and the bad. And with his mother's decision to be a ninja, in a family that was wholly civilian, that might have influenced him as well. He should've been well aware of what ninja life would be like.

But with his personality and his attitude during our time in the academy, I couldn't say that I was all that surprised by this development. As much as I appreciated the friendship that we had made over the years, Noburu did not have the best control over his emotions. He was quick to anger and was as stubborn as a mule. And as it happens, those who had a lot of bark rarely had any bite to back it up like with those bullies so long ago.

Although I had helped foster a more studious part in him, giving him schedules to work not only on his mind but also his physicality, all the training in the world couldn't change natural inclinations in behavior. That would take years of living and experiencing life, and possibly going through puberty. Of course, there were ways of nurturing more emotional maturity like meditation but life would always be the better teacher for those types of things.

"Has he talked to Inoichi-sensei about it?" I asked, opening my eyes. "He is a Yamanaka after all; he out of anyone should be able to help with his mental block."

Shisui sighed this time, scratching the back of his head.

"Sensei did pull him aside, but other than that Noburu hasn't told me anything."

I hummed to myself. This wasn't something that I would be able write a schedule for regardless. Besides, it was Inoichi's job as their mentor to take them through the stages of being shinobi, and in the bluntest terms possible, teach them not to _die_. Still, it was uncomfortable knowing that Noburu thought of me as a reminder of his inadequacies. How could I fix something like that?

I huffed, the air blowing my bangs askew and Shisui gave me a sympathetic smile in return.

"We should probably just let it be for now," he offered. "We know Noburu- it'll just take him some time. Seeing what you did might even help him get over the block he has."

I raised a brow. "How do you figure?"

Shisui's dark eyes dropped to his sandaled feet for a moment before meeting my gaze.

"Noburu really looks up to you," he said. He scratched the back of his neck again. "We all do. Even though you were probably as scared as we were, you handled the mission professionally- like a real ninja."

Inoichi had pretty much said the same thing and hearing it from Shisui's mouth only made me feel worse. I didn't want them to rely on me for everything; I wouldn't be able to save them from all the things this world would no doubt throw at them. And knowing that they held such views made my stomach clench, because I knew if anything happened to them, the guilt I would feel would be immense.

"But _why?_ " I could not hide the incredulousness from my voice. Shisui blinked at me.

"Why?" He repeated. "I mean…"

The Uchiha went silent for a moment, brows furrowed as I looked at him.

"Well, you're really smart and skilled; you graduated at the top of the class."

"I barely beat you by a few points," I interjected. "I don't think that's worth such praise."

"Only on the physical part- knowledge wise, you beat me by a lot." Shisui frowned at me. "I don't think I would've done as well if you hadn't taught me more about chakra and other things; I would've never thought about it the way you do. I'm sure the others feel the same."

"That's not true," I argued shaking my head. "Akane and Noburu may have needed some extra help because they're civilians, but you would've been okay regardless."

And even then, the two civilians had made it to their last year in the academy without my influence. All I had really done was give them a little specialized guidance; Akane had her skills as an iryō-nin and even though Noburu could be headstrong, he had good instincts when it came down to it. Once he got over his block, I had the highest expectations that he would be able to fend for himself.

Shisui shook his head.

"You're more than just a teacher to us- you're our friend. Does it have to be any more than that?"

But that was the problem wasn't it? Even though we had spent so much time together, which in the long run was only a few years, it had also cemented a fact of my maturity above them- though that could be debated- because of my _unique_ situation. We weren't on the same level and wouldn't be for a long time, not until the horrors of our profession took away any remaining childishness.

 _And wasn't that a horrific fact in itself?_

"Junko?"

I turned my attention back to the befuddled Uchiha. A smile that I didn't feel spread on my face.

"Sorry Shisui, it's nothing," I said, clasping my hands behind my back. "I'm just overthinking things again."

He didn't look convinced, though he rarely did after my long stretches of silence. However, Riku rose from where he was lying nearby and barked, reminding me of the time. We had been talking for most of the afternoon and the sky had taken on an amber hue. Shisui seemed to notice it too and sighed, giving me a serious look.

"Well don't, at least not with us," he said before a smile spread across his face. "Our friendship shouldn't be something you have to think too hard about."

 _Oh, if only it was that simple._

Still, I found my smile softening into a more genuine one at his words.

"You're right, of course," I conceded, brushing those worrying thoughts to the side.

Taking another peek at the dwindling sun, I turned back to him.

"I guess we should be heading home soon."

We were ninja but being off-duty, and being prepubescent, there were still certain expectations we had to meet. Like being home for dinner.

Shisui nodded, taking at look at the skyline as well.

"Yeah," he said, stretching his arms behind his head. "I'm supposed to be at Mikoto-obasan's house for dinner."

I sent a questioning look his way and he clarified. "My mom has a meeting with the merchants in the compound and my dad's still away."

Once again, I was reminded how lucky I was; even with all the clan shenanigans and secrets, at least now I got to see my parents every day. And so I didn't even think when I spoke next.

"Do you want to come to my house for dinner?"

* * *

I hadn't expected Shisui to agree.

He had stared at me in that way of his, blindsided by my question. I was all ready to take my offer back and play it off but he finally spoke, agreeing to my invitation. And after the Uchiha had summoned a crow to tell Mikoto the change of plans, the three of us headed to the Hyūga compound.

Out of all the ideas I've had in the past six years of my new life, this would have to be one of the more idiotic ones. The Hyūga were an incredibly secretive and exclusive group of people. Hell, those who didn't marry inside the clan were usually herded and branded into the Branch family. Outsiders just weren't a thing in the compound; unless it was someone from a very high position, non-Hyūga didn't meander within our walls. For all the faults the Uchiha had, at least they opened their doors to the village.

So yeah, a very dumb, idiotic idea on my part.

However, it wasn't as if it was an explicit rule _._ Sure, we had to keep our clan secrets _secret_ , but no one ever told me we could never bring in people. At least that was the story I was going to stick to if all this flew back in my face.

And yet apprehension danced across my skin as we neared the guarded gates of the compound. If Shisui felt it he didn't say anything, quieting just as I did as we grew closer. Taking a silent deep breath, I squared my shoulders and adopted the now natural expression of neutral disinterest that I always prepared when walking through the compound and led the Uchiha through the gates.

The guards on duty spared us no direct glance but I could feel the heat of their attention at the back of my neck when we passed. But that wasn't the worst of it. It being evening, other Hyūga were moving through the compound getting ready for dinner or coming back from missions, Branch and Main alike, and their stares were more obvious. Shisui walked at my shoulder while Riku walked in front leading the way. It would've been easy to ignore them as I usually did, but the additional companion turned up the intensity.

Whispers became more hushed and more heated, but I continued to walk with an even pace. But the more the whispers and stares came, the more I regretted my decision, an unfounded embarrassment rising in me.

I had expected this, had planned for it on the trip over, but had missed a tiny yet important detail. Shisui was a prodigy as well, his senses also honed. He could probably hear every whisper, every term they used for me.

' _What does the little half-blood think she's doing bringing an Uchiha in here?'_

' _The little 'heiress' halfling thinks she can get away with everything, doesn't she?'_

' _She's not even a true Hyūga.'_

' _Outsiders.'_

' _Outsiders.'_

 _Outsider._

My silent breaths raddled in my chest as I held them, held on until the familiar view of my home came into sight and we were the only ones on the footpath. I couldn't find the words to say to Shisui until we made it to the front steps of my door.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I didn't mean to subject you to all of that."

I couldn't meet his eye. Riku whined, pressing his nose to my head.

"Do you go through that all the time?"

I half expected his question and peeked at him from under my bangs. There was a tiny frown on his face and his attention was trained on the path we had traveled. No one was in sight.

Releasing another sigh, I straightened myself and faced him directly as he turned towards me.

"It's weakened since my parents returned home and my last mission… but yes, it is a normal occurrence. Ever since I was declared heiress."

I had never admitted it to anyone outright. I knew Mother and Father were aware of it, though other Hyūga usually kept their mouths shut when they were with me- well when Mother was present. Father probably got the worse of it, from both sides of the clan. No only had he gotten his daughter 'adopted' by the Main family, even after losing his eye, losing his byakugan, he had suffered no repercussions because of said daughter. And Branch members had gotten punished much worse for much less.

Of course, I didn't know everything Father went through when I was gone training- Mother and Father were experts at keeping that facet of their lives separated from me- but knowing the Hyūga as I did, I knew it wasn't something as simple as a slap on the wrist. It made me wonder if his sudden urge to get back to training was connected in any way.

"Anyways, don't worry about it," I continued at his silence. "I've been dealing with it for most of my life. I am used to it."

Shisui frowned again. He looked like he wanted to argue but stopped himself. It was clan business after all; there wasn't anything he could do, even if he was the nephew of the Uchiha matriarch. His interference could only bring more problems.

Giving an apologetic smile and shaking my head, I reached forward and opened the door. We were greeted by the delicious smell of grilling fish and miso soup and I led Shisui inside, Riku racing ahead. I giggled at the sound of Mother's musical laughter as she was greeted by Riku, and moved to grab a pair of slippers for the Uchiha who was looking around the genkan curiously. I undid my weapon pouches and set them on the little cabinet where we kept extra slippers for guests and suggested he do the same.

I took another breath of the comforting scents to calm my nerves. Dealing with the Hyūga was one thing; dealing with Mother was going to be something completely different. I really didn't know how she would react to Shisui though I didn't have to wait long because as we walked down the little hallway to the kitchen, Mother's figure appeared at the doorway.

"Welcome home, Junko-chan," she greeted. "I see you brought home a guest today."

"Sorry for springing it on you so suddenly," I said.

Shisui nodded and bowed to her, unexpectedly. "I apologize for the intrusion."

Mother stared at him, a curious expression on her face. She seemed to come to some conclusion as she broke out in a grin and patted Shisui on the head, diving her fingers into his unruly hair.

"You must be Uchiha Shisui," she said. "Junko's told me about you. You may call me Kimiko; it's nice to meet you."

I watched the encounter, my tension relieved. Though I shouldn't have had any doubt as she hadn't shown anything adverse to my friendship with him, learning about Mother's respect for Tobirama, known for his dislike for the Uchiha, had made me a bit wary.

Shisui lifted his head as Mother removed her hand and eyed me in his peripheral before looking back to the Senju woman.

"It's nice to meet you too Kimiko-san."

"Dinner is almost ready," Mother said, smiling down at the both of us. "You two can get comfortable until then."

"Okay kaa-chan." I grinned up at her thankfully and she gave me a little pat in return. "Let's go Shisui."

That had gone pleasantly- a needed solace after the tense walk over. As Mother went back to cooking, humming a soft melody under her breath, I led Shisui towards the living room, an idea popping inside my head.

"Wait here for a bit, I'll be right back," I said as he took a seat at the low table.

He blinked up at me before nodding, taking another curious glance at his surroundings. I walked to my room with a skip in my step, quickly throwing open the door and spotting the item I needed sitting innocently on my desk. I quickly grabbed it and exited the room, closing the door silently before making my way back to the living room and to our new guest.

Despite all the emotions I had gone through today- seeing Obito, talking about Noburu and rethinking my friendships, and then going through the onslaught of Hyūga insults-, having Shisui over was new and different and overwhelmingly _normal._

When I returned to the living room, Shisui was still sitting at the table but he now had a cup of tea and there was another waiting on the table for me. Mother. In the less than thirty seconds it took me to retrieve my bō, she had gone and poured tea for the both of us. So not completely normal, as my mother wasn't just some housewife or doting parent but a full-fledged ninja, but you know, I'd take whatever I could get.

I grinned at Shisui as I slid onto the cushion to the side of him where my tea rested.

"What did you have to get?" he asked as he set his cup down.

I lifted the shortened staff onto the table and passed it to him. Shisui rose a brow but took it, passing it between his hands like I had when I first got it.

"It's a bō my father gave me," I explained.

"Oh, so it extends with chakra?" He didn't try it but a familiar interest sparkled in the boy's eyes. "That's really cool."

"See, this is the way you show someone a new weapon." I smirked at him. "Not throw it at their head."

A flush spread across the boy's face. "I already apologized for that!"

"I know, I know," I grinned. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget."

Until dinner was ready, Shisui and I talked about the new things we were focusing on in our training; of course, not normal, but it was normal to us. The Uchiha claimed that he was getting better at his shushin and that his skills with his tanto and fire jutsu were improving. He was steadily on his way to becoming Shisui of the Shushin and I was equal parts happy and anxious for him.

I told him that I was working on my fūinjutsu with Kushina and had just started working with bō training with my parents when I wasn't busy with the Uzumaki or Hizashi.

"You said that your elders were getting you ready for the chūnin exams earlier," he said. "What kind of training are you doing for that?"

"If it isn't a clan secret thing," he tacked onto the end, and I gave a tiny smile at his consideration.

"It's nothing too special," I admitted. "Every week they get a chūnin from the clan and have me spar with them."

Shisui's brows furrowed. "That sounds…"

I shrugged and stared into my empty cup, trying not to wince at the reminder. At the very least I was getting better in my sessions; and now with everything settling down and new realities being created, I could refocus on improving myself. Clan training was a part of that, and though it was ridiculous and crazy and teetered on the edge of abusive, it would get me ready for the world that was out there, ready to strike me down if given the chance.

"It's a privilege that the clan cares so much about my training," I said after a moment, meeting his dark eyes with my own. "It may be hard but it's for the best."

I didn't know how honest my words were. Shisui frowned and there was a pause before he spoke again.

"You've gone through a lot, haven't you?"

It was a rhetorical question; knowing what he had seen today and considering our conversation from earlier, it was easy to see how he had come to that conclusion.

"I suppose," I said. "But in the grand scheme of things, I am luckier than most."

He didn't know how to respond to that and I could see it in his eyes. But before the atmosphere could become too tense, we were distracted by the sound of the front door opening. I blinked before giving him small smile and rising from my seat.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

I couldn't see how his face changed as I had turned away but I felt his eyes trail after me as I moved to the door, hearing both Mother and Father's voices from the hallway.

…

The meeting between Father and Shisui was unintentionally funny, well to Mother and I to say the least. The Senju woman had already told him about our guest before I had made my way to them, Shisui following a few paces later. Mother had taken the initiative to introduce the Uchiha to the man, and Father had stared down at him with his lone eye for an uncomfortable amount of time. It wasn't until a nervous bead of sweat ran down the Uchiha's face that Father reached out his hand for a handshake, and the palpable relief in the boy's entire body caused Mother and I to giggle in the background.

And as it was, Mother controlled the conversation during dinner, and Shisui and I regaled them with stories from the academy that I hadn't told them. Father was his usual quiet self though he threw in comments here and there about our- Noburu's- shenanigans. It seemed to go by too quickly and soon Mother was packing Shisui some leftovers and Father and I were walking him out of the compound.

Our walk was relatively insult-free as we traveled under the cover of the night, but I was happy when the Uchiha boy was out of the compound and safe from the Hyūga's critical gaze. Father and I walked Shisui a little way down the road, away from the direct sight of the guards on duty.

"Are you sure you don't need us to walk you home?" I asked one last time and once again Shisui shook his head.

"I'll be okay," he confirmed. "Thank you for walking me this far."

He looked up at my father and gave a little bow.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home."

Father gave the boy a simple nod. "It was no problem."

Shisui turned back to me, a somewhat sad smile on his face. "I guess I'll see you around if our schedules meet again."

I wondered how long that would be. Now that it was confirmed that Kushina was pregnant, there certainly would be no more planned missions together. Nevertheless, I gave him a smile in return.

"I look forward to it," I agreed. "Let the others know I'm thinking of them okay?"

"Of course," he said.

Shisui turned to walk away but paused. I watched curiously as he faced us again, looking up at my father briefly before meeting my eye.

"Junko?" I nodded, letting him know he had my attention and he continued.

"I'm really glad you're you."

I tilted my head confused. What had brought that on? What did that even mean?

Either pleased by my reaction or something else, Shisui grinned and took off, jumping on a building nearby and disappearing from sight. Staring at the empty rooftop, I shook my head.

"What a strange kid," I muttered under my breath.

Father let out a hum in thought and I looked up at him to find an indiscernible expression on his face. His expression smoothed as I turned to him and he took my hand, guiding me back into the compound. The trek back to the house was more subdued, and I thought about what I had done.

"Tou-chan?"

"Yes, Junko?"

My voice went quiet though I knew he could hear me. "Do you think I did something wrong by bringing Shisui here?"

Father didn't answer immediately and I waited patiently for him to speak, peering up at his face. He stared ahead, seeming to collect his thoughts before he returned my gaze.

"If you feel that you can trust the Uchiha boy, I have no reason to deny the friendship between the both of you. I'm sure your mother feels the same."

That was a relief but still…

"But what about the elders?" I questioned, looking back down the deserted road. "I brought someone from another clan into the compound."

I had been going to the Uchiha compound for years now because of Kushina's relationship with Mikoto, and because of that I had a growing relationship with Itachi. And yet the elders had never brought it up, though the clan as a whole knew about it. Of course they knew, just like they knew about my relationship with the Inuzuka. And I still couldn't tell if the elders weren't saying anything because they saw it as useful or they didn't care, but I had a feeling that the former was truer than the latter.

But this situation was different; I had brought an Uchiha into sanctum of the Hyūga. Although it was just to the outskirts where our house was located, I knew that I had renewed some hate in my favor by my actions. Just because I wanted a little normalcy.

I just didn't want it to fall back on Father.

"It is not forbidden for non-Hyūga to enter the compound Junko, do not worry about it," Father said.

 _Yeah, but it is frowned upon_.

I frowned but said nothing, knowing better than to argue with him. I knew that even though _I_ may not see any ramifications, my actions would have consequences. The Hyūga were big proponents of punishing disobedience and curbing anyone who went out of line. And considering Konoha's somewhat outdated views, and the Hyūga's 'Hyūga-ness', the disobedience of a child reflected poorly on the parents.

Father squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. A tiny, earnest smile was on his face.

"Having those you can trust is very important in our line of work," he said. "And sometimes you cannot control who it comes from."

I thought about his words carefully.

"Is that what happened between you and kaa-chan?"

He hummed in affirmation. "Yes and more, but that is a story for another day."

We walked a few more steps, our home and Mother waiting just in front of us.

"Although, I do have certain rules going forward," he said.

I blinked up at him. He looked down at me, seriousness on his face.

"Let your Mother and I know before you invite boys over to the house."

I stared blankly before an abrupt laugh escaped me. Father was going to be the overprotective type when it came to boys?

"I am very serious Junko," he continued as my laughter quelled and there was an amused sparkle in his own eye. "This is a very important rule."

I was sure amusement danced in my eyes as well as I put on a front of seriousness, mimicking my father.

"Of course, tou-chan."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted** : July 23rd, 2018

And I had wanted to get to Naruto's birth before FACAH's second anniversary. Oh well.

Just gonna go ahead and thank everyone for their patience; this chapter gave me a lot of trouble and a lot happened in it, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. I really didn't mean to take another (2 month) break, but I guess I kind of needed it. Along with life stuff, I've been suffering a bit of writer's block this year, as seen with the lack of updates, but finally got past it. Can't say that posting will resume the pace it had before but I'll do my best.

And woo boy, things are going to start really moving in the next arc.

Also, I will be going back through the past chapters and cleaning up the author's notes because they are _super_ long. I will save the responses though and will add any important ones to my profile for future viewing.

I really don't have much else to say, but thank you for all the favorites, follows, and lovely reviews. I seriously can't believe that there are literally thousands of you who wait for this story.

Until next time.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

An Interlude: _Earthly Wisdoms_


	37. Interlude: Earthly Wisdoms

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own my OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Interlude: Earthly Wisdoms_

* * *

Junko had always been a particular child and Daichi never expected to love the little human as much as he did.

In fact, children were never a planned part of his life. He hadn't been fond of them though he didn't hate them by any means. Before her, before _them,_ he didn't think he'd ever start a family of his own. He knew what he was and how his expected end would come- and had found solace in that. His father and older brother had done their duty as proud members of the Hyūga clan's Branch family and thus he had no qualms in following their lead.

That was until a woman by the name of Kimiko Senju interrupted his plans.

Their tentative relationship began at the academy. Admittedly, he hadn't been too fond of her either to be frank. She was too… _happy_ ; constantly smiling and laughing with the other students. It didn't appear to him that she was taking the shinobi path seriously. Sometimes she would sleep through class or give distracting answers to questions without rebuke. If she wasn't talking, she was whittling away at pieces of wood, creating anything from dolls to bowls; and if it wasn't so distracting, he would've found it impressive how she could impose her creativity on the blank blocks of wood.

Daichi supposed that being the granddaughter of the First had luxuries that a rare few were allowed.

It was as if fate had granted her an easy life and he couldn't exactly fault her for that. Even still, he found himself watching her at times and over the years, her idiosyncrasies grew on him. He guessed he found a common ground with the Senju; being part of a large or influential clan had its pressures and expectations and he supposed that he had no place to judge how she dealt with them.

Because as those years passed, he noticed the darkness in those amber eyes of hers- the heaviness in her shoulders that came from carrying a burden. He could not imagine the intensity of the weight the Senju name bared- a legacy that had secured the lives of everyone in Konoha. The heavier her shoulders sagged, the wider her smiles became and louder her laughter rang, and there was a certain strength in that which Daichi appreciated.

So the Hyūga was resigned when Kimiko's 'sister' Kushina joined the academy.

The effect was instantaneous; the Senju's smiles and laughter became more genuine and Daichi couldn't help but think that it matched her honeyed eyes much better. On the other hand, although Kimiko's shenanigans had been innocently bothersome, the combination of her and the Uzumaki immigrant was almost staggering in its offensiveness, all thanks to the young redhead.

Kushina Uzumaki had a spirit that refused to be ignored- she was loud and obnoxious and although she was several years below them, she would invade the classroom he and Kimiko shared any chance she got. Her presence was almost always guaranteed during their lunch periods as the Uzumaki would burst in looking for Kimiko, and despite his long-suffering patience, the occasional twitch of annoyance would grace his face.

And the Uzumaki girl tracked it like blood in shark infested waters.

She pestered him whenever possible- he could only assume that she took it as some sort of challenge, one that he had no interest in participating in. Even Kimiko, surprisingly enough, tried to impede the redhead's antics which included, but were not limited to, attempting to steal his scrolls and notebooks to even trying to nail him with blunt wooden kunai. If it wasn't so annoying Daichi would've been impressed by her skills- or rather her tenacity. She rarely ever succeeded- the byakugan of the Hyūga saw all- but her continued attempts at distracting him from his studies had almost broke the careful mask he had developed.

Until the day she succeeded by ruining his favorite book.

Daichi had been waiting for his younger sisters Honoka and Natsumi to finish their kunoichi classes. He sat at the base of a tree that rose in front of the academy, leafing through the aged pages of one of his favorite books. The title was eroded away alongside the author's name, but the partial words that remained on its surface had caught his attention immediately when he first saw it.

 _The Art of Living…_

Within its wrinkled pages, the author detailed the many uses of plants and flowers, both offensive and defensive, harmful and helpful, physical and metaphorical. Many of the instructions in the book were outdated, the introduction of seals to agriculture streamlining the process and making the impossible possible- like forever blooming flowers- but it was the author's reverence for the earth that intrigued him. Daichi even appreciated the author's notes on ikebana; though it was predominately a kunoichi skill, there was something exceptional about the ability to send messages through nature.

Maybe it was because of his own affinity for earth jutsu, but Daichi found a companion in the author's feelings, their appreciation for the earth's unyielding nature- like mountains and canyons which were only weathered after years and years of enduring- similar to his own. Daichi could only hope to have that kind of resolve and although his older sister Kaede made fun of him for it, he had taken to gardening to help himself connect to the earth in that way.

The Hyūga gave another sigh and closed the book with a quiet thud as the sounds of his schoolmates increased in volume. It was about time his sisters came out from their lessons. However, it did not occur to him that a certain mischievous redhead that had become somewhat of a bane to his academy days would also take part in those classes- and would be coming out at the same time.

Of course, the Uzumaki hadn't forgotten; she had watched him wait for his sisters for a couple of weeks now, and today would be the day she finally got a reaction out of him. Daichi's guard was up however- it rarely wasn't- and the goosebumps on his arms rose at once as students began to filter out of the school. He didn't know what it was at first, but he trusted his instincts and went to stand when something moved in the corner of his vision, and he activated his byakugan at once.

The first few projectiles sailed over his head as he deliberately slowed his rise and he easily pinpointed the location of the culprit. He caught one of the 'weapons'- one of the little wooden dolls he had seen Kimiko make- and efficiently threw it back to its source, hidden in the shadows of one of the trees that lined the academy building. The responding shriek and thud of a body hitting the earth was satisfying to Daichi's ears though he didn't allow it to show on his face.

Thanks to his byakugan, Daichi could see the scowl on Kushina's face which turned into a pout as he turned to face her. Her 'sister' Kimiko was nearby, watching with an amused expression on her face. The Senju's mouth moved and with his byakugan on, he could read her lips even with the distance between them.

"I told you that wouldn't work."

The redhead glared at the older girl and pushed herself from the ground, not bothering to dust herself off. Daichi didn't see the Uzumaki's reply as he was momentarily distracted by the appearance of his own sisters approaching. Sending another glance at the Uzumaki and her accomplice, he deactivated his byakugan and stepped towards his siblings with a light nod to the Senju.

Turning his back on the Uzumaki would turn out to be the best and worst decision he ever made.

As Daichi went to join his sisters, he heard something flying through the air. He should've realized the tenacious redhead wouldn't be defeated so easily and went to retaliate, turning to catch what he assumed to be another wooden doll. But the Uzumaki's true deviousness sprang forth- and when the wood of the doll touched his hand, he recognized the warmth of a seal being activated way too late.

A small blast followed, more akin to a dud explosion tag- not at all effective in dealing damage luckily enough. However, as the wooden doll disintegrated in his hand, something _wet_ splattered over his fingers and his clothes. Daichi managed to move away from the brunt of the explosion but it wasn't far enough.

Looking down at himself, his eyes were assaulted with the brightest, _pinkest_ color he'd ever seen- unfortunately splattered across his body. However, that wasn't the worst of it. Daichi had never been the materialistic type of person- it was impractical for his lifestyle- so he couldn't care less about his clothing. But his favorite book, the one he had been holding in his other hand, had been caught the crossfire.

The book was completely ruined– it hadn't been in the best shape to begin with but Daichi had done his best to take care of it. All for naught. The hardcover was entirely drenched in the obnoxious color and its pages weren't any better.

It was unsalvageable. Daichi had always done his best to stay calm in stressful situations- it was the kind of ninja he wanted to be after all, but this was too much. He had been patient with the girl's constant trying of his patience and she had trampled over it, uncaring of him and his feelings- using him as a source of entertainment.

Anger settled in his stomach and the heat of embarrassment only added to the flames as other students watched, some laughing, some whispering. He let the book fall into the ink drenched ground and let his gaze slowly settle on the Uzumaki who was the loudest. Her laughter got caught in her throat as their eyes connected. Daichi didn't know what she saw in his face but it was enough for her to go pale several shades.

"Daichi-nii, are you okay?" Natsumi's voice, soft and worried, was all it took to shake him out of his state.

He let his eyes settle on her and Honoka who had joined them quietly. _He had more important things to deal with._ Daichi gave a deep sigh, closing his eyes on the exhale and deactivating his byakugan again on the inhale.

"Let's go."

His voice was stonier than he meant, shorter than he intended, but it had an adequate effect. A hush followed around them and Daichi didn't spare anyone a second thought, not another glance as he led his sisters out of the gates.

...

Kaede had gotten a laugh out of his dyed state though his eldest sister Mei had taken one look at him and he quickly found himself in strongly scented waters. It did a surprisingly good job of getting the horrendous dye from his skin though his clothes were a lost cause. His anger at the event was quick to disperse, overshadowed by his sorrow at the loss of his book. Of course, he had read through it all, cover to cover even with its missing and faded pages, but it was the sentimentality that got him in the end.

Sentimentality was an unneeded attribute for a ninja- could even be fatal in certain cases- but it was one of the last things he had left from his parents. However, nevertheless, he would take the blame for its destruction, for handling it so carelessly- and he would suffer the consequences. It wasn't as if he had any other choice.

When he returned to school the next day, Daichi was hyper-aware of the dozens of eyes following him. They didn't bother him- or rather he didn't let them bother him as he took his seat at the back of the classroom. Although he could've gotten another book to keep his attention before class began, the loss of 'The Art of Living' still stung. He didn't realize how attached he had been to the old thing. Maybe it was best that it was gone- it wouldn't be a distraction anymore.

Daichi closed his eyes and began to meditate. The chatter of his classmates faded away, the whispers and leftover giggles from yesterday's chaos disappearing. He had almost reached the peace he needed when the sound of movement caught his attention- too close for comfort. With another deep sigh, Daichi let the sounds of the classroom return far too soon and he opened his eyes to someone unexpected standing in front of his desk.

Kimiko Senju.

The auburn-haired girl flinched as his pale eyes met hers. He was probably coming off colder than he intended, his lips pulled down into a frown in his surprise. Their stare down continued for a full minute, Daichi weary, Kimiko nervous. It was the first time they had been close to each other outside of forced classroom interactions, the boy noted idly. The girl had her hands behind her back, causing the Hyūga to lean away slightly in suspicion. While the Senju had never directly taken part in her companion's pranks, she had been complicit in the Uzumaki's actions.

She took notice of this, he hadn't tried to be subtle, and finally spoke.

"I…! I wanted to apologize on Kushina's behalf," she began ungracefully, finally showing what she had hidden behind her.

It was a book, plain and simple from first glance, but Daichi wasn't taking any chances- he did not want another one of Mei-neesan's herbal baths. The girl was quick to continue before anymore ideas of her disingenuousness could pop into his head.

"It's a copy of that book." She set the object on the edge of the wooden desk between them, pushing it forward slowly like an offering, the title visible to him. "The one that Shina ruined, right?"

At her words, Daichi's eyes roved over the cover. He had never seen the book in its entirety but the title, its calligraphy much more stunning in its pristine condition, was achingly familiar.

 _The Art of Living: Voices of Nature by Akari Hayashi._

It was like finally finding a missing puzzle piece after years of searching. Of course, that comparison was too grandiose for the situation but that was the way he felt. Daichi felt himself reaching for it before he stopped himself, looking at the book with new suspicion. As he slid his eyes back to Kimiko, the Senju threw her hands up in surrender.

"I haven't done anything to it, I promise," she said. "I didn't let Shina near it either."

Daichi let his eyes focus on her amber eyes and surprisingly enough, she didn't flinch away this time, her expression unchanging. And so the Hyūga found that he trusted that little smile on her face, and reached for the book.

The copy in his hands was much sturdier than his previous copy, fuller too, and he couldn't help but wonder what new things he would be able to learn from the complete pages. Maybe he would finally learn the author's, of _Hayashi's_ , fascination with nature completely. Daichi ran his fingers over the cover lightly; he couldn't help but wonder how the Senju had gotten such an untouched copy. Although, considering how many connections she must've had, it was probably relatively easy. Even the Hyūga library and general Konoha library hadn't had a copy and he had been looking for what seemed like forever.

When he looked at his unexpected gift giver, Daichi wasn't prepared for the huge smile that graced her face or the way it made his heart pump a little bit faster in his chest. He frowned again, ducking his head in embarrassment. And even though he couldn't see it, he could feel the happiness exuding from her. Of course, the peace offering didn't make up for everything the Uzumaki had put him through, but he was never one to hold a grudge for long- he had much better uses of his time.

"…Thank you, Senju-san," he said after a moment.

If her smile was bright before, it was blinding after he spoke.

"It was no problem," she beamed, all pretense of nervousness gone from her face. "I'm sure it would've just continued to collect dust at home."

Daichi only gave her a nod. He thought that would've been the end of their interaction, but she gave him an inquisitive glance, a smile still playing on her lips.

"You really enjoy flowers and that kind of stuff don't you?" she began, leaning against the front of his desk causally.

The Hyūga eyed her again- there was no mocking in her voice like others would've adopted, only genuine interest. Her amber eyes drifted from him to the book and his followed. The cover was simplistic, baring only the title and author, as well as a modest design of vines running from the top to the bottom.

"I suppose," he said, carefully flipping open the front cover. "Though I believe it's more about being connected to the world around myself that keeps me interested."

The little hum from his unexpected companion made him look back at her and those amber eyes looked like gold from his seated angle.

"That's a curious way of looking at it," she said. "Though, I don't think I could ever think of it that way."

He looked up at her and was surprised when words tumbled out of his mouth. "Why not?"

It seemed to surprise her as well as her amber eyes widened before a less blinding smile overtook her face. One that seemed less genuine. Her mouth fell open then closed just as quickly and she clasped her hands behind her back.

"There's no specific reason," she said. "Nature is just nature; there's nothing really special about it."

"If that's what you feel is right…" Daichi shrugged.

Though he didn't feel the same, he had no reason to say she was incorrect in her own feelings- after all they had lived completely different lives which in turn would affect how they thought about the world. Flowers, trees, the earth itself was something that reflected resilience to the Hyūga. There were certain species of plants that could withstand the harshest climates, that could grow in the most confined and inhospitable environments. He considered that very special but then again, to each their own.

And although Daichi believed that would be the end of their conversation, an end to their interactions as a whole, it was just the beginning. Every day from then on, the Senju girl would come over to his part of the classroom, sometimes asking questions, others just sitting silently by as he read the book, reading alongside him, and Daichi found that he didn't mind.

* * *

If Daichi never expected to have a friendship with Kimiko Senju, he surely didn't expect himself to fall in love with her. It had been a slow thing; their friendship in the academy being strengthened by their eventual placement on a genin team. Getting to know her more and more, things that were amazing and terrifying and everything in between, was something that had only made him love her more.

He definitely didn't expect to marry her and eventually start a family together.

After a long day of serving at the jōnin tower, Daichi made his way back home to the little spot he had gotten for himself and Kimiko at the edge of the compound. As soon as he stepped through the door, his nostrils were assaulted by a savory meal. Kimiko's voice floated down the hallway to greet him and he responded in kind as he removed his sandals on the genkan. If there was a skip to his step, it might've had something to do with little being growing within his wife's stomach.

Kimiko's laughter rang out through their home as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello dear," he said properly, lightly pressing his lips against her cheek. "Hello Junko."

He pressed his hand gently to the protrusion underneath Kimiko's apron and was gifted with a light bump against his palm for his effort. A smile, tiny and true spread on his face and the Senju was quick to reward him with a kiss in return.

"She's getting more and more active every day," she said. "It's just a matter of time before we get to finally see her."

The whimsical quality of her voice trailed off at the end and her hand came down to join his, overlapping and intertwining. Daichi knew what she was thinking and felt a similar feeling arise in him, but he was quick to push it down. He maneuvered his hand on top of hers so she could feel the little life growing inside her.

Their daughter.

"Junko is a fighter," he said, and right on cue another little kick moved under their palms. "Everything will be fine this time."

Kimiko was silent for a moment before nodding, leaning back against him as she turned off the stove.

"I know. She's very strong trust me." She smiled mildly. "Still, I just can't help but be a little anxious."

He shared the sentiment. He hadn't wanted to try again after the fact but Kimiko was stubborn to an extreme degree; that quality of hers was probably the reason they were married in the first place. And although starting a family himself had never been a part of his plans, he had a sizable family still despite the war. Kimiko hadn't been so lucky; she was effectively an only child, an orphan because of the war though he supposed Kushina had filled the hole they had left behind somewhat.

Daichi could only squeeze her slightly in response, having no words.

…

It was only a few days after their exchange in the kitchen that Junko came into their lives, a sudden and stressful affair, something that Daichi wasn't a stranger to ever since Kimiko had come into his life. Be it fate or circumstance, they had been walking to the hospital for a checkup when the Senju woman had gone into labor. Daichi was man enough to admit that he had froze when Kimiko had gripped his arm in a vice and he had seen the evidence of her water breaking on the earthen path.

It wasn't long after that that he would experience what would be the most stressful eighteen hours of his life.

Kimiko had been expecting it considering the complications of their previous try. She had told him as much as they laid in bed together that she knew that it wasn't going to be an easy labor. He had shared similar feelings as well but it didn't make it any easier hearing his wife's groans and screams of pain as she tried to bring their daughter into the world.

It was fortuitous that his sister Mei was on shift because Daichi didn't know what he would've done without her. Between his hand almost going numb from Kimiko's grip and the pressures of the worry and stress, his elder sister's presence was a welcome one. She was the voice of reason, forcing him to take breaks even though he didn't want to leave Kimiko's side.

And although Daichi prided himself on being the type of man, type of shinobi, who could withstand the most stressful situations with the straightest of faces, nothing in his training would have prepared him for what happened when Junko came out into the world for the first time, breathing what was supposed to be her first breath.

But there was only silence, followed by Kimiko's anguished cries ringing out. There was a flurry of movement in response and he was pushed this way and that, seeing everything and nothing at all simultaneously. His head swam as he tried to push himself back to his wife's side, to his daughter, but familiar hands pushed him back into the hallway and the closing of the doors, cutting off her cries, restarted his brain.

"Daichi-"

"Move out of my way." For a moment, he didn't recognize his own voice. "I have to be with them, I-"

"There is nothing you can do for them right now Daichi."

Mei's voice was stern and cold, and it shook him to his very core. When his eyes refocused on hers, his sister's expression was calm and empathetic but his gaze gravitated to the bloodstains on her scrubs- from his wife or child he isn't sure.

She grabbed his forearms again. "Everything will be fine. Just trust us."

His eldest sister was one of few people he trusted whole-heartedly, but that didn't stop the echoes of Kimiko's anguished cries from reverberating in his eardrums. Still, he nodded and just as quickly Mei disappeared back into the room.

Daichi's legs were jelly as he carried himself down to a pair of benches nearby. His body dropped like a stone onto its surface and he forced his body to relax and breathe, trying to fight off the nausea that threaten to take a hold of him.

They had talked about this in bed too. While Kimiko was sure that the birth would be difficult for her, she was always adamant that if anything happened her, she wanted him to take care of Junko. But Junko hadn't cried, she hadn't breathed her first breath and the reminder made his falter before he forced more air into his lungs.

What if she didn't make it? What if Kimiko didn't make it?

He didn't want to imagine a world without them- couldn't imagine a world where they were both gone.

Even if it was fated to happen, he couldn't accept that. Not when everything had felt so real just a few days ago, Junko's strong kicks alongside Kimiko's twinkling laughter. He couldn't imagine giving up one life for another, couldn't sacrifice one for the other.

He would just have to wait.

...

Daichi didn't know when everything started up again. He had been sat on that bench ever since Mei left him in the hallway, head in his hands, forcing breath into his lungs. People had walked past, rushing, lounging, unaffected by his plight, unknowing or uncaring, even perhaps caring for others that may have been in a similar plight to his wife and child.

It took him a bit to notice the pair of standard Konoha General slippers in front of his view, ones he had become familiar with having lived with her for so long. He didn't want to look up, didn't want to see the confirmation of his family's fate on his eldest sister's face. He'd prefer staying in that limbo unknowing than hearing the worst.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders and Daichi let out a final exhale before meeting his sister's eye. They were calm as they always were, and the man felt the heavy fog that had surrounded his mind lift somewhat.

"They are stable," his sister said after a moment and Daichi felt his breath finally take root in his lungs. The rush was so great that he almost didn't catch her next words. "However, we are going to watch over them for the time being to make sure they make a full recovery."

That…that was acceptable- much better than the alternatives his mind had conjured.

"Can I see them?"

Mei shook her head. "I know you are worried, but you need to also take care of yourself. Kimiko-san is still under from surgery and the doctors are still overseeing the child."

Daichi closed his eyes and tried to see reason. There was nothing he could do for them, as much as he wanted. Knowing his family was safe at the very least, he could feel the effects of hunger gnawing at him, though he had been through much worst on the field.

He let out a deep sigh, and after a moment nodded.

"Okay…" He looked back up at her. "And Junko… she's alright? Truly?"

"The child has stabilized, although we won't know the long term effects for some time." Mei's expression softened. "But yes, she is fine physically at the very least."

Her word calmed down the anxiousness and worry within him, though he knew that until he got to see them with his own eyes he wouldn't be satisfied.

He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"What happened?"

His older sister took a seat by him with a tired sigh of her own.

"The doctors aren't entirely sure at this point to be honest." Daichi met her eye. "It was an anomaly we'd never seen before."

It took her another minute before she went into depth.

"Normally, children do not fully develop their chakra systems until they are about three or four years of age, but the child's chakra pathways and reserves were, while not completely developed, were much more developed than expected," she explained. "It was too much for her body to handle, especially without Kimiko-san providing her extra support, and so she went into shock. The stress of the birth and the backlash of that connection being separated also caused Kimiko-san to have an adverse reaction."

Daichi was silent as he processed her long explanation. It was more complicated than he had thought, but having it laid out in front of him in such a clinical way eased some of the remaining weariness. It didn't make not seeing his wife and newborn any easier but at least he would be able to rest a bit better. He could only hope and pray that Kimiko felt the same.

He took a breath and it finally settled in his lungs.

"Thank you, Mei-neesan."

* * *

After the day spent worrying and almost going prematurely gray from stress, Daichi decided to go home for only a moment, to collect himself in the privacy of his own home. Each step away from his wife and child was heavy and uncertain but the more rational part of him reasoned that as there was nothing he could do for them now, the very least he could do was be presentable when he finally got to see them.

However, that didn't stop the irrational part of himself yelling at him to go back. Which got even louder when he got home and had to walk past the room that had been set up for Junko's arrival weeks ago; Kushina and Kimiko had decorated it and the redhead had been adamant at him not seeing it until the birth.

To think that it would have gone to waste….The more negative part of his mind thought it still might but Daichi was quick to dismiss it as he went to shower and change his clothes. The little Mei he had developed inside his head reminded him to eat something as he had gone without for the day, and although he had gone without for much longer, he went into the kitchen to eat some leftovers.

Without Kimiko's whimsical chatter, every flavor was dull and bland.

His trip back to the hospital was much faster than his trip home, the scenery of the village passing by in a blur until he stopped in front of Konoha General once more. The cool air of the lobby did nothing to calm the reemergence of his anxiety, which only grew with each step he took back towards his wife's room. A doctor and nurse were stood in front of the door when he made it to the floor where she was kept.

"Ah Hyūga-san, you made it just in time," the cloaked woman said, moving the clipboard in her hand under her arm.

"Has something happened?"

 _Please no…_

"Nothing dramatic," she eased, as if sensing his rising stress. "Your wife was just looking for you."

That was reassuring, and Daichi couldn't help but scold himself for not being there when she woke up.

"And my daughter?"

The doctor and nurse shared a glance at each other which caused his brow to furrow the slightest bit.

"The child is taking well to her treatment, Hyūga-san," she said. "But we still want to watch her for a little while longer. Rest assured however, you will be able to see her soon."

Daichi didn't know how much he believed her but nodded all the same, thanking the woman and excusing himself to slip into Kimiko's room. The blinds had been pulled open and the light of early dusk peeked in through the window, casting his wife in a soft glow. Exhaustion was present in her features, and her once bright amber eyes were dull, staring off into the distance.

She didn't respond when he called out to her softly, her gaze only drifting to him once he pulled a chair up to her bedside and gathered her hands into his own, away from her much smaller stomach.

As soon as her eyes met his, she turned them away shamefully, her hands trembling in his own.

"I'm sorry."

Daichi squeezed her hands. "Don't you start that again. It's not your fault."

Her lips trembled, her hands in his shaking.

"Isn't it though?" she said, finally turning into to him and it broke his heart to see her so distraught, tears brimming at her eyes.

"Kimiko…"

"I should've known that my body wasn't viable after the first time, and now I've ruined Junko's life before it even began!" she sobbed, withdrawing from him. "I should've never went through with Shimura-san's plan- then we wouldn't have lost- and Junko wouldn't be-"

"It is not your fault, you weren't given a choice," Daichi reiterated sternly, pulling her hands back to him. "And Junko is doing fine- she will be fine."

Kimiko was wary of his reassurances but the tension in her body eased, albeit just a little- but it was enough for him for now.

After a while, hearing nothing from the staff concerning their daughter, Kimiko fell into a fitful sleep and Daichi remained at her side, hand in hers. His thoughts found no rest either, only settling down once he started meditating. Inside the room, the sun had long since moved, casting the room in shadows. He had asked in a quiet voice if she wanted him to turn the lights on but she had refused with a light shake of her head before falling asleep. In the quiet of the dim room, Daichi focused on the soft breaths of his wife.

And imagined that if everything had gone smoothly, they could've been resting with their daughter in tow.

Now that he thought about it, things had never gone smoothly ever since they had met each other. From their tense beginnings dyed hot pink to the rocky start of their marriage, mired in political drama between their clans, things had never been easy. But the golden eyed woman was defined by her adamant nature, headstrong and willing to do what she could to get what she wanted.

But that shadow he had seen in their adolescence had never truly gone away; although he had been privileged to share in her burden and lighten her load, it still plagued her. Things like Kimiko had gone through weren't easily forgotten and had changed her life for better or worse. That didn't stop him from loving her, in fact, her strength and tenacity had been what drew him in in the first place.

Daichi squeezed her hand and she responded in kind in her sleep, sighing lightly.

It may have been naïve to hold on to hope but it was something that Kimiko had instilled into him over the course of their relationship, and just like her, he would hold onto it as stubbornly as he could.

...

And when they finally got to see her, see Junko, it was in the middle of the night.

The pair had sat together in silence, as they had for the past two days. The overhead fluorescents buzzed lightly above them as they waited hand in hand, waiting for any news about their child silently until a knock at the door disturbed their precarious peace. Daichi had shared a look with his wife before she allowed them entry, the small pit that he had been nursing for the last few days beginning to grow once more, as it had every time one of the nurses came in.

The door slid open and Mei walked in, a bundle wrapped carefully in her arms which caught their attention immediately. The older woman smiled mildly at them before closing the door behind her, lifting her unoccupied hand to her lips in a call for silence. Daichi didn't know when he had stood up from his chair and Kimiko's grip in his tightened considerably as she shook beside him.

They waited with bated breath as Mei walked over to them, her steps quiet and graceful. And although Kimiko tried to keep silent, a soft sob escaped her as she let go of his hand and the Hyūga woman set the bundle into her arms. Daichi found his breath similarly halted as he finally took in the sight of his daughter.

Junko.

The little swaddled being was sleeping peacefully, seemingly unaware of all the stress and worry she had caused them, but Daichi was all too grateful for that fact. Her little nose wrinkled as Kimiko shifted her in her arms before becoming still once more. Curls of dark hair rested over her forehead and around her face, and long lashes fluttered over her pale cheeks, only lightly dusted with pink. Of course, with her being asleep, he couldn't tell if she had inherited the eyes of the Hyūga, but after everything that had happened, he couldn't care if she did or not.

 _She was perfect_.

Kimiko coddled Junko with one arm, her other hand coming up to cover her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks and sobs leaked from behind it. Daichi felt a similar stinging in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, sliding next to her on the bed. But he didn't let them fall, resting his head against hers as they watched their daughter sleep, making up for lost time.

Daichi wasn't entirely sure how long they stayed there watching her, but movement caught his eye and he remembered that Mei was still in the room. His sister was organizing the little bassinet set up on the other side of the room, and as if sensing him, turned towards them.

"Thank you Mei-neesan," he said, breaking the silence.

The woman set down the blanket she had in her hand and neared the bedside.

"It was all Hiraku-sensei's doing," she replied, looking over the still sleeping child with her byakugan quickly before deactivating it and meeting his eye. "He was able to create a seal to offshoot the excess chakra in her body and stabilize her. The seal will need to remain for a couple of more weeks as she becomes acclimated to the outside world."

"Satou Hiraku?" Kimiko asked, finally breaking out of the trance Junko had put her in. "He was the one who helped Junko?"

Mei and Daichi blinked at the Senju woman's sudden question and the Hyūga woman nodded.

"Yes…is that a problem Kimiko-san?"

Kimiko looked down at their child, who let out a soft yawn and snuggled close, causing the woman to smile and tears to brim at her eyes again.

"No, it's fine," the honey-eyed woman said, shaking her head. "Satou-san is good at what he does. I'll have to thank him."

Daichi certainly hadn't known the relationship between the doctor and his wife, but not hearing any weariness in her tone, only genuine fondness, the Hyūga supposed that he was someone she trusted. His sister simply gave another nod, grabbing a clipboard that was hanging off the side of the crib.

"Other than the chakra issues, the child is in perfect health," Mei began professionally, writing down something on the pages. "It doesn't appear to have had any affects in the short term, but we want to continue to watch her for any side effects."

The Hyūga woman looked up at them, a smile spreading over her face.

"She should be waking up soon; she is a rather consistent eater."

As if on cue, Junko let out another yawn, her little features scrunching up before she opened her eyes and Daichi found his breath caught in his lungs yet again. Pale eyes without pupils blinked at them, tinted warmly with amber and a soft noise emerged out of her mouth as she looked up, no doubt wanting food. More and more curious noises erupted from the infant as she became more awake, and Daichi felt himself becoming more and more enamored with the little being.

His wife was similarly afflicted. A new wave of tears ran down her cheeks as she gently touched the infant's face, which spurred another round of soft gurgles.

"Hello, Junko."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted** : October 5th, 2018

Better late than never I guess, but thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows.

I was planning to post a different chapter than this, aka Chapter 33 but looking through the overall structure of _For a Chance at Happiness,_ I decided that I needed to put an interlude to separate the last arc from the new one we're approaching.

You guys also kinda inspired me with your lovely comments about Daichi, and so I thought he would be the perfect subject for the interlude, especially since FACAH's 2nd anniversary was coming up (and has long since passed at this point). I wanted to make an extra scene to go with this chapter but it just wasn't fitting right and was causing more issues than it was solving. I probably overthought this entire thing but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless.

The next chapter will definitely come out before the end of the month since it's already written completely, and I just need to edit it.

Until then.

Next time on _For a Chance at Happiness_ :

 _Chapter 33: Of Silver Tongues_


	38. Of Silver Tongues

Obligatory Disclaimer: The series _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own my OCs, picture, and this story.

* * *

 _Chapter 33: Of Silver Tongues_

* * *

I was equal parts nervous and excited, the anticipation growing with every second as the gossipy crowd around me grew in volume. The overwhelming life that chatted and laughed about was so unlike anything I'd seen in Konoha- not in all the years I had been alive and for good reason. Treaties were being finalized, troops were returning home, and the Sandaime was stepping down.

Today was Minato's coronation.

A sea of crests surrounded me, the kanji for 'fire' displayed proudly on the backs of everyone present. I was similarly dressed for the occasion, a high collared long sleeve shirt tickling my chin with a white samue-styled blouse over top and black knee length skirt to pull it all together. I stood with my clansmen who demonstrated a more modest level of chatter amongst themselves; there was a lot to talk about after all.

The Namikaze's exploits had spread throughout the village like wildfire after the announcement of the Sandaime's resignation had been released to the public. The news of how our new leader had taken on a thousand Iwa-nin single-handedly was an often overheard tidbit. It was no surprise that _that_ was what people hung on to; it was power and skill that every civilian and ninja respected even if they didn't know the man personally.

Power that they could trust to keep them safe.

Though that was not to say everyone agreed with the decision. There were many murmuring within the compound, and just having my foreknowledge, I knew a certain mummy man was not happy with the blond's rise to Hokage, a fact that made me very happy. It was a relief that my existence hadn't caused this to change at the very least, and as I had a meaningful connection with the man, I was more than happy for his success.

A hush overcame the crowd as the Sandaime approached the railing atop the roof of the Hokage's Tower, controlling the atmosphere with his presence alone. The years had not been all too kind to him, the weariness present in his shoulders and his gray hairs even more pronounced than the last time I had seen him. It didn't take long before it became quiet, the only sounds coming from children who didn't quite understand what was going on and their shushing parents.

"We've arrived on this day, a day we have all hoped for and worked towards for years," he began, his voice ringing out over the area.

"Soon, peace will return to our village, and it is all thanks to the efforts of all our shinobi, your friends and loved ones, both living and passed, who have paved the way for change."

There was a scattered murmuring throughout the assembly, in remembrance of those lost over the years of fighting. I averted my gaze from the old man to peek at my parents. Although I was standing with the Main family, Hideyoshi and Hiashi with his wife standing not too far away from me, Mother and Father stood at my side as well, the later standing just behind us- 'in his place'.

I struggled to not think about how things could have gone if they hadn't returned. I probably would've been completely adopted into the Main Family, taken from my home and everything I was familiar with. I surely wouldn't have gotten all the love and care that I needed, the personal and human interactions that kept me sane through my insane lifestyle. Once again reminded how lucky I was, I shifted just a bit closer to my parents.

"Very soon we will come into days of peace, and my council and I have decided it is time for someone else to lead us all into these new times," the Sandaime said and stepped back, turning to someone we could not yet see.

"I now present to you all, your Yondaime, Namikaze Minato!"

The crowd around us erupted in applause as the man of the hour walked into view, the iconic Hokage's Hat sitting upon his head. It was not the Minato I knew who lifted the veiled hat from his spiky golden mane. Instead, it was our new Hokage, the Yellow Flash, who stood above the collected populace of Konoha who cheered even louder at his reveal. The blonde deserved it more than anyone, but I couldn't help but wonder how many people in the crowd really knew _him-_ knew his ideals and personality.

Although, I guess in retrospect it didn't matter in this kind of society. Being born and raised here, going through the academy's curriculum, there was really only one train of thought, a single philosophy that ruled over the village, even if not everyone followed it.

 _The Will of Fire._

As long as the people believed that he had that- because why else would the Sandaime choose him- it didn't matter what Minato thought personally.

Still, I found a smile spreading across my face at the sight of him. At the very least, if Minato held the office of the Hokage, hopefully the Uchiha could be spared their fate. Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man who had lived and led the village through two wars. He was used to losing people and I could see that in how he had handled the Uchiha situation in distant memory.

Because why else would he have left the fate of an entire clan to two teenage boys? Why else would he stand by and let it come to that point in the first place? They had been a gamble he was willing to lose.

Suffice to say, I would not miss the Sandaime.

When the cheering died down, Minato spoke, his voice flowing over the crowd clear and distinct.

"I thank you for all your praise, and I hope that I can meet all your expectations," he said, his bright blue eyes roving over the people, over the lives he would now be responsible for. "I promise to do right by everyone."

Simple and to the point.

It was kind of funny to see the blond taking on the mantle of Hokage, even though I knew it was always going to be this way. Having spent much time around the man, Minato Namikaze was a bit of a dork. Naming conventions aside, the man was easily flustered by probably his one and only weakness, Kushina, and the redhead took advantage of it whenever she could. He could never win an argument with her though I don't know if it was because of her skill at arguing or his weakness in defending himself from the vibrant Uzumaki.

Nevertheless, as dorky and lighthearted Minato was, he was also a ninja, one that had risen to a Kage level. He wasn't someone anyone wanted to go head to head with if they valued their lives. Besides, I certainly couldn't think of anyone better for the position and didn't want to think of the alternatives. I just worried that new hat of his would change him irrevocably, as it had no doubt did with the Sandaime.

Hopefully, Kushina would never let that happen.

At the last of his words, it was time for the festivities to begin. Most of the civilians were quick to disperse to get the stalls ready for the festival and take care of last-minute preparations for the events later tonight, leaving only the bigger clans present. I gave a little smile to Mother and Father before moving away from them, Mother squeezing my shoulder lightly as I went to stand closer by Hiashi and Hideyoshi. It was all a show and as the declared heiress, I was expected to greet the new Hokage alongside my clan's leaders.

It wasn't long until the man of the hour made his way towards us. I briefly wondered where Kushina was, though I recalled seeing her briefly at the end of the ceremony, being led by an older woman that I was only half sure was Lady Biwako, Hiruzen's wife. It was probably something related to her pregnancy, and although I was sad to have missed her, I knew that took precedence.

I made sure my expression was one of respectful neutrality as he approached, though inwardly I wanted to run up to the man and hug him. Hopefully I would get the chance later whenever I met up with Kushina, though the blonde would probably be very busy for the foreseeable future. I watched mutely as Hiashi and Hideyoshi exchanged pleasantries with Minato, my hands clasped politely in front of me. It seemed unnecessary for me to make an appearance at all; I mean, I wouldn't have missed Minato's coronation for anything in the world but having to stand with the Main Family was a bit overkill, especially if I was going to ignored anyways.

Although the elders always adopted that kind of attitude, Minato never would and he gave me a subtle nod in greeting as he was pulled into talks with the older men. I paid attention passively, their indifferent compliments and other bland platitudes floating over my head until I was mentioned by Hideyoshi.

"I've heard that you have taken part in training our young heiress," he said, eyeing me in his peripheral, and though my back was already ramrod straight, I felt it go even more so at the attention.

Minato smiled openly down at me, and I found a one spreading on my face automatically, as small as it was under the weight of my elder's gaze.

"Junko-chan has been an excellent student; my wife, her shishou, would say the same," he said, his blue eyes moving from me to match Hideyoshi's. "I'd even say that she helped my team in ways that I couldn't have imagined."

I didn't know how this turned into an impromptu discussion about me, but a muted heat began to spread over my cheeks and ears at the praise. The way he met my eye, I knew it was his way of thanking me for working with Obito. I knew that Minato knew about our random training sessions, I had told the man as such, but I wondered if he ever sneaked a peek at our sessions like Kakashi did. If he had, I never caught sight or sense of the man- he wasn't a Kage level ninja for nothing.

Still, I kept silent, knowing that I was not expected to speak, and I willed away my blush as Hideyoshi turned to look at me directly.

"Then it appears that it was a good decision to grant Uzumaki-san request," he said resolutely, and it took all my willpower not to roll my eyes even as a pit formed in my stomach at his words.

It was uncomfortable hearing outright how much control the Hyūga elders had over my life, but Hideyoshi couldn't be insinuating that he had planned this all along, could he? Nor did I appreciate the little dig at Kushina, as if she was only useful because her husband was now the leader of our village.

It seemed as though his insinuation wasn't missed by Minato, his blue eyes flickering slightly, though his pleasant smile remained present.

"I agree. Junko has developed into a fine kunoichi under Kushina's guidance," he spoke, a charming smile on his face. "Though I may be a bit biased."

I couldn't help but be impressed by how Minato handled the situation as he smoothly bid the Hyūga elders farewell, having to meet with more clan heads and others wanting to greet the new Hokage. It would be a tough road ahead for him, being as young as he was and having a whole bunch of elders effectively watch his every move- a feeling that I could relate to entirely.

As the newly crowned Yondaime disappeared into the crowd, the murmuring of my gathered clansmen returned just as mutely as before, if not a little more intensely at the blond's exit. All that was left to do was for the clan head to dismiss us and then we could go about our lives. It was strange that history had been made this day; a new Hokage was stepping up to the plate and the war was slowly but surely coming to an end after years of fighting.

And yet, after all the fanfare and the festivities, I would go to sleep and wake up to life as usual, training and getting ready for the chūnin exams. Though it wouldn't be usual for long. The more time passed, Kushina would progress in her pregnancy and then she wouldn't be able to train me anymore- at least physically. I could foresee our fūinjutsu lessons continuing but learning intensive jutsu, going on missions…my life on that front was more and more unsure. And that didn't take into account that I also no longer had insight of the 'plot', since Obito's fate had been averted.

However, in the grand scheme of things, what I lost from my foresight didn't compare to what could be gained in the long term. Minato would remain as Hokage since Obito was safe and sound, and he and Kushina would live to be able to raise their son. It was the best possible outcome from my interference, especially with what little I could do considering my situation. Things would be different, but weren't they already?

* * *

I didn't let myself get absorbed into negative thinking- especially when there was delicious festival food to be had. Once I was dismissed from Hideyoshi's side, I had scampered over to my parents and was immediately swept up by my mother. We spent the rest of the evening enjoying the festivities, and of course, it being the first festival spent with my parents in years, we enjoyed ourselves until I had to be carried to the compound, falling into a food coma on the way back.

The following day, just as I had predicted, things returned to normal for the most part. Of course, it wasn't completely normal- Minato was the Hokage now and things in the village were still moving and changing- but I found myself running through drills in Hizashi's backyard as the man watched over me with an analytical eye.

Unlike with the elders, there was no tension, no worry if I made a mistake, knowing that the man would firmly but kindly correct me.

As I reached the end of my routine, I wiped the sweat from my brow and took a deep breath before moving into my cool down exercises. Setting my bō to the side, I stretched my muscles, feeling the light buzz of chakra under my skin as I pulled it from my core to soothe the overworked tissue.

"You're making good progress on your bōjutsu in a short amount of time," Hizashi commented from his place on the raised wooden walkway where he had been observing me.

 _Probably not fast enough for the elders._

"Thank you, Hizashi-sensei," I sighed, properly ridding myself of sweat with the towel he provided me. "Although I am unsure whether I'll be able to achieve enough mastery to use it effectively during the exams."

The chūnin exams were going to be held in a couple of months- in spite of, or due to Minato's promotion as leader of Konohagakure. It was a good opportunity to show that, despite the change in leadership and treaties towards peace with other nations, the Hidden Leaf Village was still as powerful as ever- if not moreso.

My participation in the exams were certain and yet uncertain. While the elders of the clan were becoming increasingly more annoying in their expectation for my attendance, which was guaranteed in their eyes, Kushina had only mentioned in briefly in the few sessions she was able to attend with me. In between all the things going on with her husband and the coming of their child, aka future savior of the world, I understood why it wasn't at the top of her priorities at the moment.

 _That didn't make her absence sting any less._

It was a selfish thing to think considering everything that was happening but I missed being with her and learning from her. Of course, her absence wasn't the worst thing in the world since I also had my parents and others around who were working towards my benefit; but it just wasn't the same. Hizashi and my father were excellent mentors but they were no Kushina Uzumaki.

From the backyard we were had trained, Hizashi led me to the sitting room where a tray of tea and light snacks were waiting for us. Aunt Natsumi stood at the table, seeming to have just placed them there, a wobbly baby Neji hanging onto her yukata and staring at us with big eyes.

"Thank you Natsumi," Hizashi said, a shimmer of warmth in his voice at his wife and son.

I was quick to follow with my own appreciation. The demure woman wasn't always present when we were training, her health not the best, but when she was, she always made sure we had refreshments once we were done. The Hyūga woman smiled shyly in response to her husband and offered one to me too with a little bow.

"Please enjoy Hizashi, Junko-hime," she said, sparing a glance and another smile at her little boy as he quickly toddled over to his father, before disappearing deeper into their humble abode.

Hizashi easily swooped up Neji into his arms as he took a seat at the low table in the room and I sat across from him, a small smile spreading across my face at the scene. Despite being almost a year old, Neji was a quiet child for the most part, which allowed him to sit in on Hizashi and I's discussions after our training sessions. He was easily placated by the presence of his father and rarely interrupted our talks, but at times his cuteness was just too distracting.

As our recap and planning concluded and Neji began to fall into a post food stupor, my eyes settled on him. It was hard to see little chubby thing becoming anything like disillusioned prodigy shown in canon, though life had a way to subverting both expectation and desire. I could already see the love he held for his father growing steadily and strongly, a love that could help guide the boy into a level-headed and emotionally stable man.

However, the pessimist in me couldn't help but wonder- would I be able to save Neji from his fate as well? Could I stop the tragedy of his childhood? As heartbreaking as it was, I would not be able to stop him from getting the Caged Bird Seal but could I change things enough so that at least he'd have his father at his side?

I didn't know much about Hizashi from canon, but the one I had come to know, the one who had become both my mentor and somewhat of my ally against the elders, was a man who cared deeply for his family and wanted nothing more than to be seen as equal to the rest of the clan, as many branch members did. And as I was surprised to find out, Hizashi Hyūga had become another one of my precious people. I didn't want him to die.

However...Obito was safe so Madara's plot couldn't come to fruition. Minato would remain as Hokage and since Kumo respected his power- at least their Kage did if memory served correctly- then they wouldn't plan to steal Hinata. Hopefully. Although if _I_ was still the heiress when or if that happened, even if they tried I wouldn't be as easily kidnappable as an actual child; at least, I hope so. If that was the case, then the Hyūga Affair wouldn't come about.

Would I really need to do anything now?

I was broken away from my thoughts as the subject of my inner monologue clambered onto my lap with a huge yawn and promptly fell asleep; the bold eccentricities of children never ceased to amaze me. I braced the boy with one hand and covered my mouth with other, a huge smile spreading on my face.

 _I wish he could stay this way forever._

I shifted from my seiza position to cross my legs, making a more suitable resting place for the admitted heavy child. Neji made a soft noise as I ran my fingers through his hair, before going quiet again. He didn't seem to love me as much as Hizashi and Riku, though I took solace in that he enjoyed my existence at least a little bit.

However, the more pessimist part of me reared itself again, and I couldn't help but be reminded of how much older Neji had hated Hinata- would he despise me as much as he did her? Or even more so since I had or still was part of the Branch family and yet had been promoted and held as the clan's heiress? Just like the rest of the clan?

My troublesome thoughts must've shown on my face because Hizashi coughed lightly, bringing my attention back to him.

"What is on your mind Junko-hime?" he asked, setting his tea cup on the short table in between us.

I lightly toyed with Neji's hair with an inaudible sigh but straightened up with a practiced smile.

"It is nothing Hizashi-sensei," I said. "Just thinking about the future."

The older man let out a short hum, signaling me to continue. We didn't have these kinds of talks often, like the one in the clan library, but more often than I expected, Hizashi occasionally checked on my mental state through these talks. Of course, as much as I trusted the man, considering his closeness to the top of the Hyūga hierarchy and being leader over the Branch family, I didn't open up to him as much as I would my parents or Kushina. But I did share some of my less harsh thoughts about the clan.

"I know I won't be able to change the clan significantly by the time Neji-kun is ready to join the academy." Because it wasn't as if the child had any other choice. "But I hope that…I hope that I can at least do something to make his life better."

I said this quietly, conspiratorially as upheaval of the clan order wasn't something to be so spoken openly about. I raised my eyes from the sleeping child in my lap to meet the eyes of his father. Hizashi had that look in his eyes, one that appeared often when we had our discussions- one that was analyzing me not as a student or child, but as a mature thinking human being. Although it was a bit warmer than that- almost, if I wasn't being conceited, a bit familial. He hummed again as he went to pour himself another cup of tea and refilled mine.

"It will certainly be difficult Junko-hime," he says, quietly as well. "But there are many in your corner who hope for your success."

I raised a brow. I could count on one hand the amount of Branch members that were on my side _and_ didn't hate me. The disbelief was present and glowing on my face as Hizashi chuckled, a brief and light sound that was hidden by the newly filled cup he brought to his lips.

"Don't be disheartened Junko-hime; you are making great progress. Everyone in the clan knows even if they won't acknowledge it."

"But will it be enough?"

Hizashi met my eye evenly and there was silence for a moment, the only sound coming from the wind chime hanging outside the room and Neji's soft breathing.

"Change isn't something that comes easily. But even so it comes, even if it doesn't seem obvious at first glance."

The enigmatic response raised more questions than it answered but in a way, I guess it made sense.

It was simple as it was profound. Change whether it was good or bad, came without anyone asking for it. I experienced that firsthand day by day in my new life. How things changed from what I expected from that past and long-gone reality. Hizashi was right in that regard- we couldn't stop change from coming, no one could, and most times it exceeded our expectations- actions we took today and yesterday would and could do unexpected things in the future.

The only thing we could do is hope that it changes things for the better.

* * *

And as it happens, most things change without your involvement whatsoever.

And usually for the worse.

I should've expected it when most of my training became split between Hizashi, Father, and on rarer occasions Mother, and I don't see Kushina for three weeks straight week after Minato's promotion. Every scheduled meeting was pushed further and further back, with apologetic excuses and I understood- I knew I wouldn't, couldn't, be one of her priorities right now. But it didn't make it hurt any less or stop the ugly memories of that first mission gone awry and the aftermath and her absence then, even though this time was different in every way.

I have to remind myself that it's different, a positive kind of different, because treaties were being signed to bring peace between the villages and Kushina and Minato were going to have the family they always wanted. It's a good kind of change.

So I was not surprised when, while I'm training with Riku in our training ground, the cawing of a bird breaks me from my katas. The hawk swooped down onto my waiting hand, bringing a scroll that asks for my attendance to the Hokage's Tower as soon as I am able.

 _This was it._

I reached the Tower in a minutes via rooftop transit and my canine companion tread close to my side as we bypass the secretary and head to the conference room. It takes me longer than I'd like to admit to knock on the large wooden door that towers above me and my anxiety only rocketed at the sound of Minato's usually soothing voice granting me entrance. Taking a sizable breath, I pulled the door open and resigned myself to my fate, my practiced smile in place.

For a moment I expected to see the wizened Sandaime, the familiar strong but weathered shoulders and salt and pepper hair coming to my mind's eyes as soon as I passed the threshold. Only for a moment though. The image was quickly replaced by Minato's youthful visage, spiky blond locks bright and blue eyes only slightly haggard, a testament to the stresses of his new position.

And unsurprisingly, Kushina stood at his side, clad in her civilian clothes. She looked just as tired as her husband and a quick glance at the slight protrusion against the fabric of her dress tells me why. It also confirmed every anxiety and worry I had.

Still, I cleared my throat quietly and stepped before Minato's desk, bowing as I did.

"Good afternoon Minato-sama, Kushina-shishou," I announced respectfully.

It was awkward to refer to him in such a way. The formal Hyūga part of me fought against the informal Junko who had seen the man both as a teacher and almost as a brotherly figure- but the formality won out in the end. This wasn't just a friendly chic-chat after all.

The newly crowned Hokage smiled warmly, pushing the stack of paper in front of him to the side that he had been working on- though he doesn't get to speak when the redhead at his side rushes from behind the desk to gather me in her arms.

"Junko-chan! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed as she squeezed me and I returned the embrace in kind.

"It is good to actually see you," I agreed, pulling away to lightly press my hands to her stomach. "I hope that you've been doing well."

Kushina beamed at the action, placing one of her hands over mine, while the other goes to pet Riku who rested his large head over her shoulder.

"The morning sickness and the cravings sucks but I've been through worse dattebane. We're both doing fine."

The familiarity was both warming and chilling, because I knew this would probably be one of the last times we would be able to interact like this in the coming months. I could tell that she felt the same as her hands go to wrap around mine.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been able to train you these last few weeks," she began, but I was quick to interrupt her, shaking my head. I didn't want her to stress about it, even though I would be lying if I said each called off session hadn't left a harsh sting every time. It'd be bad for the baby.

"I understand shishou." I squeezed her hands back. "You and Minato-sama's lives have changed significantly over the last couple of months and it will only continue to do so."

I gave her a more earnest smile. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Always so mature…!" Kushina squealed, squeezing me to her again. "But I'll never stop worrying about you- you know that."

She pulled away, looking at me closely. There was a misty quality to her eyes but before I could question it, it disappeared, and the Red-Hot Habanero was back full force.

"You probably know why Minato called you here, don't you?" she asked, turning slightly to the blond who had been waiting patiently for us.

My stomach dropped and my smile falters before the mask comes back pristinely.

"It is for my team reassignment."

I let the words out before they could get stuck in my throat. I had been expecting and dreading this. I knew I couldn't last in limbo forever- I was a Leaf Ninja and as such was expected to go on missions for the good of Konohagakure- not just practice in the village. Of course, during Kushina's previous absence I had still went on d-rank missions in-village but considering I had killed a man- I still remember the metal sliding through flesh and the blood on my hands and the adrenaline- they were not a productive use of my skills.

Especially with the chūnin exams coming up, I needed more than I was getting right now, even though Hizashi and Father's training was indeed valuable.

Kushina sighed, another flicker of emotion in her violet eyes.

"You were always a smart one," she said. "Of course, I wanted to keep training you but _someone_ -"

She threw a glare that lacked any real fire at her husband. "Decided it was best if another jōnin took over your training."

"And because it would be the best course of action for the you and the baby as well," I added smartly.

Kushina huffed lightly, messing up my hair. "You and Minato sound exactly the same, dattebane."

The man in question rose from his seat, smiling down at me, unbothered by his wife's words.

"Kushina also believed that was unfair for you to have to go without a suitable teacher," he said, a more empathetic expression on his face. "Although she was heartbroken to give up teaching you."

I looked up at her with wide eyes and grabbed her hands again.

"No matter who becomes my sensei, you'll always be my shishou."

Of course, I didn't know how long his team assignment would last, especially with the chūnin exams and my possible promotion, which would probably result in another reassignment. But that would change nothing between me and Kushina- she was family.

There was no mistaking the glistening in her eyes this time and the redhead lifted me off the ground.

"Ah Junko-chan..!"

It took a moment to get Kushina to calm down. Although the idea of being placed with another person I didn't know set butterflies off in my stomach, knowing that she was still thinking about my welfare even though she had been busy with a much more significant life change, mollified me. Once the atmosphere settled, Minato finally took back the reins.

"I must apologize for taking so long to get your reassignment through. I had wanted to oversee it myself considering your situation, but it took longer than I expected."

"It was no problem," I said, being only half-truthful. "I understand that it wasn't a priority with everything else happening. Thank you for your consideration."

The treaties with the other nations, in-house troubles, and learning the ins and out of being Hokage took precedence. Though I couldn't help but wonder if the man had even been given the chance to visit Obito and Kakashi in the hospital with all the official things he must've been busy with since his coronation. Though with his skills, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't use his spare time- if he had any- to teleport and check on them. At least I hope he had though I didn't want to interrupt the meeting and waste more of his time than Kushina and I had already by asking.

Minato smiled warmly at me and shuffled through the stacks of paper on his desk to pull out a folder. I couldn't help but appreciate how well the man fit in the position, the new Hokage all business as he straightened himself and the room took on a more professional air.

"Considering the circumstances that led to your original team assignment, it was a bit tricky to find an available team that needed another member and would also help foster and improve your current abilities."

His expression flickers the smallest bit in his pause and I couldn't help but wonder what would cause that and my nerves returned slightly.

"However, in the last week, an opening in a team has appeared. Since the chūnin exams are soon approaching, and by the jōnin's own interest in you, this is the best outcome at the moment."

I fought the urge to narrow my eyes in suspicion and my stomach churned a bit. Who was this person who was so interested in me? I knew my prodigal status and my position as heiress shone a big spotlight on me but having been sheltered by the clan and Kushina, I had sort of forgotten that there was a wide, vast network of ninja, both hidden and unhidden, that possibly had their eyes on me all this time.

 _But if Minato was overseeing the process, it couldn't be anyone sketchy…would it?_

Minato continued. "The team you will be joining has experienced more than you have, but Kushina and I have no doubt that you will flourish with them, considering your own."

His reassurances did little to calm my nerves and the longer he prolonged the inevitable, the more my stomach twisted.

 _Just get to the point already!_

Instead I smiled politely and nodded, clasping my hand together in front of me.

"I trust your judgement, Minato-sama," I said simply, and Minato smiled again.

"Thank you Junko-chan," he said, before looking at the door behind me. "He should be arriving very soon."

I didn't know if it was some Hokage granted ability or just the blond's natural skills but as soon as those words left his lips, there was a knocking on the door. My curiosity piqued by Minato's apparent stalling, I stretched my chakra outward, to see if I could get a sense of my new sensei, in hopes of calming my anxiety when we inevitably came face to face.

At first there was nothing- which was a clear sign that whoever was behind the door was an expert of concealing their chakra. But then, maybe in reaction to my own, something appeared- or rather something let itself be known.

Chakra, the lifeblood of this world, revealed a lot about a person, as I had come to find over my almost seven years of living here. Kushina's was vibrant, warm and inviting, with a little bit of a bite to it- while Minato's was calm like the waves on the shore, though like the ocean, hid something within its depths. Their chakra was something I was intimately aware of, having been close to them for most of my life, that I could latch onto and feel immediately safe and secure.

The chakra that rose to meet mine _stung_ **-** it burned against my senses and I instinctively pulled my chakra back to myself, like jerking away from a hot stove. It had the same effect; my heart sped up and even though there wasn't physical pain, the presence was enough to make me flinch. What I had sensed was undeniably strong- the person was skilled, and they knew it. But what shook me the most was the undercurrent of _danger_ that lurked within, almost triggering a flight or fight response.

Most ninja had that overt atmosphere- we were trained to be soldiers, walking weapons in the simplest terms, but this was vastly different. There was a chilling, malevolent quality that wasn't completely hidden away- something so inherent to this person that it _couldn't_ be hidden away. Like something lying in wait, lurking in the dark.

Alarms were blaring in my mind and my stomach sunk deeper than before.

 _This wasn't going to be easy, was it?_

However, every alarm, instinct, and intuition in the world wouldn't, couldn't prepare me for the figure that stepped through the door at Minato's allowance- a figure that was frighteningly familiar.

I didn't notice anything but his eyes- serpentine and lined with purple which seemed to look through me and know every secret I tried to hide- locked onto mine.

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Posted** : December 1st, 2018

A transitional chapter (one that I'm not completely happy with), but one that signifies many changes to come- obviously.

As always, thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites; I really appreciate them! Sorry for the delay, **again** ; life is just hectic at the moment, but I'm glad I was able to get this out regardless.

I also posted a new picture on deviantart (username "Eirron') if you want to check it out. It's a character sheet for Junko and Riku and I'm really happy how it turned out.

Next time on For a Chance at Happiness

Chapter 34: _Of Shaken Routine_


End file.
